Un imprévu est si vite arrivé
by Ageha-chan
Summary: Hinata est une jeune fille ambitieuse, bonne élève, avec des tas de projet super sympas, avec des amies super et elle est bien partie pour être l'avocate que son père voudrait qu'elle soit. Mais un imprévus est si vite arrivé...
1. Chapter 1

_**Un imprévu est si vite arrivé...**_

_**Résumé**_: Hinata est une jeune fille ambitieuse, bonne élève, avec des tas de projet super sympas, avec des amies super et elle est bien partie pour être l'avocate que son père voudrait qu'elle soit. Mais un imprévus est si vite arrivé...

Par ce beau mardi d'août, tous le monde est...triste. Eh oui, c'est la rentrée des classes, au lycée du Pays-du-feu, l'une des plus petites villes du continent. La seule maigre consolation pour les lycéens de deuxième année est de revoir leurs amis, leurs casiers, leurs classes, leurs « gentils »professeurs, qui prendront un malin plaisir a les torturer toute l'année.

Ce lycée est très populaire, car non seulement presque toute les personnes qui en sont sortie sont devenus des gens intelligent qui font quelque chose de leur journée, grâce au programmes avancés pour tous ceux qui veulent devenir médecins, ou politiciens.

Mais aussi, et surtout, ce lycée est réputé pour avoir une équipe de foot masculine qui est en demi-finale pour le championnat inter-collège qui a lieu tout les ans.

« Les gens qui entrent dans ce lycée en ressortent changé! ». C'est en tout cas ce que disaient les brochures.

Parmi tous ces gens « heureux » qui se sautaient dessus en hurlant a quel point tel ou telle personne avait troooooooop changé, une seule personne essayait d'être discrète.

Ben, oui...Hinata.

Elle essayait de se faire discrète pour deux raisons.

Primo, l'année dernière elle avait défoncé la porte à coup de pied, ses mains étant prise par ses doigts qui s'entremêlait et qui ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Manque de bol, il y avait une troisième année derrière la porte qui se l'ait prise sur le nez. Elle n'était plus revenue, après, la fille.

Deuzio, elle ne voulait pas voir _une certaine personne._

Ces deux raisons encrées dans la tête, Hinata ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans le couloir de son lycée. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à son casier, le même que l'année dernière, qu'elle ouvrit et remarqua son horaire qu'elle admira un moment.

Première période: Français. Professeur: Hatake Kakashi.

_Dieu bénisse toute les langues qui apparaissent dans les horaires. _Pensa Hinata, sarcastique.

-HINATA!

L'interpelée tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une masse compacte de cheveux couleurs chewing-gum foncer sur sa propre tête avant d'être happée par deux bras incroyablement fort, pour une fille de 16 ans (l'auteur tient a rappeler qu'elle est une fille et qu'elle n'est pas sexiste).

-Salut...Sakura, bredouilla la noiraude en massant ses côtes quand Sakura la lâcha enfin.

-T'as grandis, toi, ces vacances!

-Ben, elle est toujours plus petite que moi...

Une fille avec de long cheveux bruns qu'elle attachait en deux boules de chaque côtés de la tête arriva à leurs hauteur, accompagnée d'une blonde à l'air carrément cinglée. Vous aurez reconnu Tenten et Ino.

-Salut Tenten, salut Ino (l'auteur vous fait remarquer qu'elle avait raison^^), passé de bonne vacances?demanda Hinata après avoir fait la bise aux deux filles.

-Trop cool!

-Bof.

-Ça aurait pu être pire...

-Et toi, l'Italie?

Hinata rougit en se souvenant d'un soir en particulier, sur une plage, pas tout a fait seule. Après tout, _il_ était là.

-Bof.

-OH MON DIEU! COMMENT JE SUIS? _ILS_ SONT LA!

Quand l'auteur dit qu'un personnage est cinglé, c'est définitif. C'était Ino qui avait crié, donc.

Parce que les Dieux du stade était là. Avec leurs vestes aux couleurs du lycée. Les douze gars de l'équipe de foot, qui était arrivé en demi-finale de la coupe inter-collège citée plus haut.

Cette équipe avait une particularité, par rapport aux autres: l'équipe était composées des garçons les plus beaux du bahut, ce qui n'était pas courant, car dans les autres équipes, les coachs avaient choisi les joueurs les plus talentueux, ce qui donnait des équipes de laids ou de gens quelconques. Et aucune autre équipe n'avait un tel arc-en-ciel de couleurs de cheveux dans leurs équipes. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'Ino qui avait crié. C'était l'effervescence dans les couloirs.

A la tête de l'équipe, comme tout bon capitaine, il y avait...Sasuke Uchiha (déjà, les filles hurlaient comme à un concert de Tokio Hotel). Il était capitaine, parce que quand il avait la balle et que quelqu'un de l'équipe adverse la volait, le gros 90% de la population féminines et gays du stade sur lequel ils jouaient balançait tous ce qu'ils avait sous la main (canettes, bouteilles, chaussures, frites, et même une fois un rouleau à pâtisserie) sur ledit joueur, ce qui permettait à Sasuke de marquer des tas de buts, dans la confusions qui régnait. Les 10% restants était en train de dormir, généralement.

Venait ensuite Chôji Akimichi, le gardiens, qui avait un certains charme, en short, sur le terrains.

Personne ne savait vraiment si les buts était évité grâce à son agilité ou sa...corpulence.

Derrière, il y avait...tatatata Gaara Sabakuno, qui, tant qu'il pouvait cogner, se foutait royalement de sa place de vice capitaine de l'équipe. Il était le deuxième buteur de l'équipe (ou le premier, quand il y avait de la baston), et en règle général, son seul regard suffisait à avoir la balle.

Il y avait Lee Rock, qui était le seul à avoir été prit pour son talent.

Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait tanné tout le monde pour être dans l'équipe.

Et des tas d'autres, parmi lesquels Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara( qui avait accepté a condition d'être sur le banc) et d'autre, qui était plus beau que bons.

L'équipe passa dans les couloirs sans autres bruits que les cris des fangirls qui était déchaînées.

Hinata _le _regarda,_ lui _ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Hinata?

Elle sortit de sa rêverie, et se décida:

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose...

Elle fut grossièrement interrompue par la sonnerie du début des cours, car la sonnerie n'écoutait pas ce qui se disait.

-C'est important?

-Euh...

-A tout' murmura Tenten en s'éloignant. On se voit plus tard?

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent à leurs cours de Français. En arrivant, ô surprise, le prof était pas là. Sakura et Ino se mirent devant Hinata, qui était seule à sa table (Ino et Sakura allant l'une à côté de l'autre, mais se retournant le plus possible pour discuter avec la noiraude et Tenten étant dans une classe séparée de la leur), juste devant _la sienne._ Elle se concentra sur la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amies, qui parlaient de leurs vacances, quand Kakashi entra. Il avait dû faire de nombreux efforts pour arriver avec 5 minutes de retard. Il commença son speech de bonne année et bonne vacances et patati et patata.

Les autres étaient dans un autre monde. Hinata était la seule à être éveillée, mais elle n'écoutait pas pour autant. Elle sentait _son _regard sur sa nuque, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner pour le confirmer. _Il_ serait trop heureux. Et ça, sa la répugnait.

Les deux heures de français passèrent leenntttteeemmmmmeeennnnttt (l'auteur n'aime pas le Français.) Rien d'exceptionnel ne se passa, sauf Ino et Sakura, qui furent misent à la porte pour bavardage.

Hinata se demanda comment elle allait leur annoncé ce qu'elle devait leur dire, et quelle serait leur réaction.

Enfin, la récréation sonna. Les élèves grimacèrent de se réveil trop soudain, sauf Shikamaru, qui ne s'était pas réveiller du tout.

Notre héroïne commençait a ranger ses affaires quand _il_ vint vers elle. _Il_ s'appuya contre sa table et la regarda.

-T'as passé de bonne fin de vacance? Parce qu'on sait tout les deux à quel point le début était marrant, hein?

_Hinata Hyuuga, si tu le regardes, je m'arrange pour que tu souffres le plus longtemps possible!_murmura une petite voix dans la tête de la jeune fille.

-Si tu en as envie, on peut recommencer. C'est quand tu veux. Appelle moi, pour toi je suis toujours disponible.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle attendait qu'il s'en aille quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait _presque _rien à lui dire, alors elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie très vite. Lui, il fixa sa nuque et laissa son regard descendre plus bas. Ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

Elle arriva dans la cour et couru jusqu'à ses trois meilleurs amies depuis la sixième. Elles, elles discutaient de leurs vacances, et n'avaient pas remarquer l'absence de Hinata. Des hurlements de joies retentirent quand les joueurs de l'équipe arrivèrent. Les membres de l'équipe était d'ailleurs obligé de se battre pour pouvoir atteindre leur table favorite.

-Je t'assure; j'étais a deux doigts de ne plus être vierge, il était là, nu et j'étais là nue et il s'est allongé et...

-et...?

-Me suis réveillée.

Ino et Tenten rigolèrent et Sakura devint rouge, ce qui n'était pas beaux, avec ses cheveux rose.

-Han, moi, il s'est rien passé, même pas vu mon copain...murmura Tenten en regardant Hinata. Ce n'était pas une surprise qu'elle sorte avec Neji Hyuuga et on s'en fiche pas mal,d'ailleurs.

-Et toi, Hinata? Ton _first kiss _cet été?demanda Sakura, en riant.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant devenir rouge.

-NON? Sérieux? T'as embrassé un gars?

Pour toute réponse elle trembla. Oui, elle avait embrassé _quelqu'un,_ elle se le rappelait très bien.

-Et c'est allé plus loin?

-C'était qui, on le connaît?

-Il est italien?

-Il a des frères?

Le brouhaha qui s'élève des groupes de quatre personnes est très intéressant. L'auteur se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi les gens s'amuse avec des dates de carottes de glaces alors que des phénomènes nettement plus intéressant se déroulait par chez nous.

-C'est allé plus loin?redemanda Tenten.

-Ou...ou...i...oui...

Ino applaudis avec un gros sourire, un peu jalouse cependant. Ces applaudissements attirèrent l'attention sur elles, le traditionnel silence qui suivait la première gorgée d'eau des sportifs fut troublé et tout le monde les regarda.

_Lui_ aussi. Avec un sourire pour Hinata.

-Moins fort, tu veux?

-_Excuse me!_

-C'était comment?

Les trois avaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

-Horrible, marmonna Hinata, se souvenant de cette très désagréable sensation du sable sur son dos et _lui_...

-Ouah!

-On le connaît?

-Oui.

C'était sorti avec tellement de spontanéité que personne ne dit un mot. Puis...

-C'EST QUI?

-Vous regarde pas.

-Hahaha! Pourquoi? Il y a pire? Hahaha!déclara Sakura en riant.

Les deux autres se joignirent a elle puis voyant les larmes qui commençait a devenir trop présente dans les yeux de la Hyuuga, Sakura s'arrêta. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'un truc grave c'était produit et qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

-Hinata, a quand remonte tes dernières règles?chuchota subitement Sakura, sérieuse.

Hinata évita son regard et murmura, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Hinata?

-S...six...semai...nes.

Les deux autres ouvrirent des gros yeux.

-Tu...plaisantes...n'est-ce pas?

Hinata rougit encore plus et fit un « non » de la tête.

Sakura reprit contenance et parla vite et a mi-voix;

-Je crois que louper des cours aujourd'hui ne serait pas trop mal.

-Quoi? Mais c'est la rentrée...

Continuant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, Sakura continua. Ce qui est logique, après tout.

-Ino, tu vas aller acheter des tests à la pharmacie.

-Des tests? Et pourquoi moi?

-Des tests de grossesses et tu es la seule a avoir un vélo en bon état. Pars maintenant.

Tandis que la blonde se levait et courait vers son vélo, la chewing-gum continua avec ses directives:

-Tenten, tu vas aller chercher des toilettes vides, nous on te suit tranquillement.

Tenten se leva comme si sa vie en dépendait et couru. Étant la seule à faire du théâtre (l'auteur fait de l'improvisation théâtrale, si vous vous posez la question) elle mit la main devant sa bouche de manière suffisamment convaincante pour qu'on s'éloigne a son approche et couru jusqu'au toilettes, donnant ainsi une raison au fait qu'elle court dans les toilettes. Puis, tout en courant, elle mâcha un peu de son sandwich au salamis et remplit le reste de sa bouche avec de l'eau, mélange peu ragoutant qu'elle fit tourner avec sa langue a l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Oui, ces choses s'apprennent avec l'expérience.

Sakura et Hinata se levèrent lentement et rejoignirent Tenten dans les toilettes les plus proches, qui étaient vide. Heureusement.

Ino arriva 10 minutes plus tard, rouge, avec un sac en papier dans la main qu'elle tendit à Tenten avant de s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle en murmurant un « jamais pédalé aussi vite... ». La brune sortit cinq tests de grossesses de marques différentes, entra dans les toilettes et les tendit à Hinata.

-Merci...

Sakura et Tenten était devant elle dans la cabine. Silence. Silence. Encore du silence. Puis...

-Vous faites quoi?

-Ben, on attend que tu les utilisent...

-Vous voulez restez ici et me voir faire les tests?

-Euh...non.

Sur ces mots, euh, d'une sagesse exceptionnel, les deux non-concernée sortir de la cabine et allèrent s'installer a des endroits ni humide, ni sale. C'était des filles, quand même! Le silence s'installa, seulement rompus par les boîtes en cartons, qui s'ouvraient les unes après les autres. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hinata rose qui se dirigea sur le lavabo et se lava lentement et minutieusement les mains.

-Alors?

Là, âme sensible s'abstenir, un prof entra et leur demanda ce qu'elles faisaient là. La question aurait dû être d'ailleurs _qu'est-ce que M. Asuma faisait là alors qu'il était sensé donner des cours?_

Tenten réagit au quart de tours et se pencha sur la lunette des toilettes pour recracher avec un « Beuârg »tout ce que contenait encore sa bouche.

Asuma les regarda et leur conseilla d'aller à l'infirmerie. Puis il ferma la porte et s'en alla dans la salle des professeurs.

La brune se redressa et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main avant de reboire une gorgée d'eau.

-Alors?répéta Sakura comme si il ne c'était rien passé.

-Va voir, ils sont dans la cabine...

Sakura se précipita dans la cabine et les saisis les cinq d'un coups. Avec rapidité, elle les compara aux instructions sur les boîtes. Tenten et Ino, qui regardait par dessus son épaule aussi.

Les trois ensemble virent que les cinq tests montrait clairement des petits plus (+).

Hinata se mit a rire. Un rire nerveux, sans doute, mais un rire quand même. Elle s'assit, contre le mur et son rire se transforma en sanglots, des larmes commençant de couler le long de ses joues pour atterrir sur son pull blanc avec, ironie du sort, un petit canard avec des canetons dont le dernier marchait à reculons (l'auteur est fière d'elle: elle vient de faire des rimes.)

Les minutes passèrent, en silence. Tenten était assise sur la lunette des toilettes dans lesquels elle avait « vomit », Sakura se regardait fixement dans le miroir et Ino contemplait ses achats, étalés devant elle.

Au bout d'un long moment, 15 minutes avant la sonnerie, Ino dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas:

-On fait quoi, maintenant?

-Comment ça « on »?

Hinata devint encore plus rouge et hoqueta dans le papier toilette qu'elle avait dans la mains.

Sa surprise était telle qu'une chose impensable se produisit: elle se mit a crier.

-Y'A PAS DE « ON » QUI TIENNE! C'EST MON PROBLEME, C'EST MOI QU'EST...qu'est...

-Enceinte?

La noiraude trembla et pleura encore plus fort. Ino la serra dans ses bras, imitée plus tard par Tenten et Sakura. Ouais, vous voyez le tableau...

-Et c'est qui?murmura Tenten quand elle en a eu marre de cette proximité avec les autres.

-Peut pas vous le dire. C'est un secret...

-Je repose la question: ON fait quoi, maintenant?

-Tes parents savent?

Hinata rit d'un rire triste.

-Mon père me tuerait et ma mère me dirait que c'est de ma faute...

-Et le père, il sait, lui?

Hinata hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Vous êtes les seules a savoir...et je tiens a ce que ça le reste.

-Dis nous qui c'est, ça t'enlèvera un poids...

-Ce soir, sur MSN, si vous voulez. Mais pas avant.

-Ça veut dire qu'il est au lycée ici?

Cette fois, l'adolescente hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

La cloche sonna la fin de la troisième période. Le quatuor se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-On a quoi maintenant?murmura Ino à Sakura, qui avait déjà appris l'horaire par cœur.

-Maths. Avec Kurenai.

-Oh, fais chier. J'aurais préféré...

Des fangirls complètement excitées par les stars du ballon, qui se séparait en petit groupe pour aller à leurs cours, coupèrent Ino, qui d'ailleurs criait, elle aussi.

_Il _était là. Le malheur avait voulu qu'_il _soit dans sa classe. _Il_ ne lui accorda pas un regards, trop occupé a essayer de sauver son T-shirt pour la remarquer. Pourtant, Hinata était facile a reconnaitre, avec son visage plus rouge qu'un feu de signalisation. Personne d'autre n'avait remarquer, la blonde et chewing-gum se battant avec les autres pour toucher SASUKKKKKEEEEEEEEE-SSSAAAMMMMMMÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ, qui comble du malheur, était dans leur classe aussi. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Chôji, Shino et SASUKKKKE se battaient pour entrer dans leurs classe tandis que Sakura, Ino et Hinata parvenait enfin à la porte du paradis...euh...de...l'enfer? Disons que c'est suivant le point de vue...Si on aime les cours, c'était la porte du paradis, tout comme si on était prise dans une bataille effrénée des autres pour toucher des anges. Tandis que si on aime pas les cours...

En passant à côté de _lui,_ Hinata sentit _sa _main sur SES fesses. Elle eut envie de se retourner et de le frapper, mais il aurait été heureux de savoir qu'il avait attiré son attention, et elle ne voulait pas voir son sourire triomphant, comme tous les jours, cet été là. Et puis, le toucher signifiait se suicider, vu l'état des fans...

Bref. Hinata s'assit à côté de Sakura qui lui murmurait des « tout va bien se passer » pendant tout le cours. Il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire, quand _il _se leva, se dirigea vers la porte à côté de laquelle il y avait la poubelle. Il fit exprès un détours du côté d'Hinata pour faire tomber un petit papier sur sa table avant d'aller vider son taille crayons. Tout le monde faisant des exercices inutilement trop compliquer dans des cahiers aussi fin que du papier toilette(ça veut dire que le papier est trèèès fin), personne ne remarqua le petit bout de papier que Hinata prit et lu discrètement.

_« Tu te souviens, cet été? »_

Elle eut envie de vomir. Pour de vrai. Mais étant courageuse et ne voulant pas inquiéter Sakura, elle ravala le tout et déglutit avec difficulté.

-Mademoiselle Hyuuga?

Elle releva la tête très vite. Kurenai la regardait. Elle avait l'air franchement inquiète.

-Vous êtes toute pâle. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

-Si...si ça va...

-Elle repense a ses vacances!cria quelqu'un. Oui, c'était Naruto.

La classe rit. _Lui_ aussi, permettant à l'adolescente de le repérer. Il était deux table derrière elle . Dans la rangée à l'extrême gauche(Hinata et Sakura sont a l'extrême droite). Hinata réfléchissait a une réponse qui effacerait ce sourire, qu'elle devinait idiot, de _ses_ lèvres quand...

Dieu merci, Ino se mit a crier qu'on lui avait volé sa trousse de crayons et que Chôji avait intérêt à la lui rendre si il tenait à ses dents. Réaction en chaîne, Shikamaru donna une baffe a Ino qui avait eu le malheur de le réveiller et les deux commencèrent a se battre. Ino, mine de rien, est très forte et sait frapper là où sa fait mal. Naruto, derrière eux, commença à lancé des crayons sur les deux élèves, qui était au sol à se tirer les cheveux, pour les énervé encore plus.

Kurenai perdait le contrôle de ses élèves et c'était la quatrième période de la première journée. Record battus.

Il fallut les efforts combinés de Kurenai, Naruto, Gaara, Chôji et deux autres professeurs pour enlevés Ino de Shikamaru, qui avait une touffe de cheveux blond dans la main droite.

Le clou du spectacle, si tant est que ça en soit un, fut l'arrivée de la directrice, Tsunade, qui engueula tout le monde et leur donna à tous six heures de retenues parce qu'elle était en forme. Après un grognement général, elle hurla que c'était deux heures tous les mercredis après-midi, depuis cette semaine jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Ce qui mine de rien, représentait une sacrée craquée de mercredis.

Pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau, la cloche sonna et toutes les groupies de l'équipe des machos...non des sportifs, se dirigea vers la classe, en hurlant. Tsunade devint folle de rage et distribua des heures de colles a torts et à travers.

Les deuxième années de la classe 2mg03(2eme maturité gymnasiale, classe N°3) en profitèrent pour sortir discrètement et rentrer chez eux. Il est 10h57, si ça interresse quelqu'un. Hinata se dirigeait vers la voiture de sa mère quand _il _passa à côté d'elle et murmura:

-T'as reçus mon message?

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa mère, qui discutait avec Ino et Sakura. _Lui_, regarda une nouvelle fois ces fesses et s'en alla.

-Vous pouvez venir dîner, si vous voulez. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment était vos vacances...

La mère d'Hinata avait deux problèmes majeurs:

Elle prenait tout le monde pour ses ami(e)s;

elle considérait Hinata comme un bébé. Pourquoi?

-Oh...ma petite princesse chérie d'amûr.

Voilà, pourquoi.

Ino et Sakura rirent et déclinèrent l'invitation avant de s'en aller. Hinata monta à l'arrière de la voiture et regarda le paysage. Elle voulait juste aller dormir et se réveiller sans que cette folie ne se soit découverte. Une fois chez elle, après un voyage long et laborieux sur les flancs de la montagne du Destin...non désolée, l'auteur est dingue. Enfin, sur le flanc qui surplombait la petite ville du petit pays, se trouvait une maison impressionnante par sa taille et sa beauté. Hinata vivait dans la niche de cette maison. Non, excusez l'auteur qui a du mal a dormir ces temps-ci. Bon. Hinata vivait dans cette belle maison. Sa mère la déposa devant et alla se garer dans l'allée. En entrant, elle découvrit une chose dont elle aurait dû se douter: Hanabi, sa sœur, organisait son goûter d'anniversaire, avec des clowns et des poneys et tout le toutim. Les enfants, âgés entre 10 et 12 ans, criaient et sautaient partout, donnant à Hinata une envie incroyable d'en tuer un ou deux. Mais un mal de tête l'en empêcha et la poussa à aller dans sa chambre, fort heureusement vide. L'adolescente se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt...pour être réveillée une heure plus tard.

-Mademoiselle, le dîner est servi...

La demoiselle en question se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pleine à craquée. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, si ce n'est des enfants un peu trop turbulents. La jeune fille se demanda comment elle pourrait supporter d'être la mère d'un de ces enfants quand elle se souvint que se serait le cas.

Au moment où Hinata se décida à se lever, sa cadette lui lança:

-Comment va notre Historienne?

Faisant rire tout le monde. L'histoire avait dû être répétée et Hinata sentit que ça allait la poursuivre.

Pendant ces vacances, son père, à Hinata, lui avait demander de dire ce qu'elle voulait faire, plus tard, à _son _père. Elle avait répondu avocate, comme Hiashi Hyuuga. _Son _père avait demander ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce à quoi elle répondit si vite que ça l'a surpris elle-même. Historienne.

Depuis, tout le monde se foutait de sa tête, car c'est bien connu « qu'avocate rapporte plus qu'historienne ».

N'ayant pas cours l'après-midi, elle décida de faire une sieste. Qui dura trois heures. La pendule indiquait 19 heures. Décidant qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle fit ses devoirs et alla sur son ordinateur portable, se connecta sur MSN et se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait faite a Ino, Sakura et Tenten. Elle se déconnecta et regarda leur conversation. Elle se demandait toute qui était _Lui_. Hinata réfléchit. Le dire, ou pas? Elle avait promis après tout...mais bon, elle devrait peut-être le dire, elle se sentirait mieux.

Rapidement, elle se reconnecta et tapa neuf lettres très vite, avant de se déconnecter à nouveaux.

C'est ainsi que Sakura, Ino et Tenten reçurent en même temps les neufs fameuses lettres.

Qui signifiaient une chose.

Hinata avait des voici ce qu'elles reçurent, dans une synchronisation parfaite:

_C'est Gaara._

Fin du premier chapitre.

L'Auteur: Du pur génie! La biologie me sert dans la vie finalement!

Gaara: Pourquoi c'est toujourssur moi que ça tombe?

L'Auteur:Parce que t'es chou =D

(pleurs bruyant.)

L'Auteur (Se tourne vers Hinata pour voir ce qu'elle a): Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Gaara(qui se penche pour comprendre):Elle dit qu'elle nous déteste et qu'on aille se faire f*****.

L'Auteur: Bon! Sur ce, REVIEW! Please!

Prenez ça comme un ordre.


	2. Chapter 2

L'Auteur: WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!

J'ai reçu des reviews! J'AI RECU DES REVIEWS!

Elles m'ont fait super plaisir! J'en ai eu la larme à l'œil! J'avais des guiliguilis au ventre comme quand je mange un excellent bonbon (la comparaison est nul, je sais, mais c'est pas mon fort, les comparaisons)! J'espère que ce chapitre vous feras autant plaisir que le premier et continuer à me dire ce que je fais de mal et ce que je fais de bien! Parce que je l'ai pas préciser mais c'est ma première fic! Je suis vachement contente! Ah, **Tenshi2509**, continue d'obéir aux ordres! Toi, ô ma première revieweuse, je...

Gaara: Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2: Actions? Réactions?

Sakura regardait, choquée, les deux mots qui s'affichaient à l'écran de son ordinateur.

« C'est Gaara. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

De manière général, Gaara n'était pas un type...sociale. Il était sérieusement dérangé, tout le monde savait qu'il fumait, sortait avec la pouf numéro 1 du lycée, qu'il tabassait tout ces adversaires sur le terrain de foot, et tout le monde l'avait vu frapper (deux fois) le petit chiot qui venait, des fois, mendier de la nourriture pendant les récréations.

L'imaginer avec un enfant, c'était imaginé le pape ayant des relations sexuelles.

La chewing-gum prit son portable et envoya une demande d'explications à Hinata.

Ino, de son côté, avait la bouche tellement ouverte que si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait voir son repas de midi.

Hinata avait couché avec une seule personne dans sa vie. Et c'était avec LUI. Un type de l'équipe de foot. La blonde se dit que, quitte à couché et avoir un bébé avec quelqu'un, autant le faire avec Sasuke.

HIIIIII! NON, NON, ELLE RETIRE SE QU'ELLE A PENSE!

La jeune fille saisit son portable et envoya une demande d'explications à Hinata.

Tenten ne savait plus quoi dire ou penser. Apprendre qu'une de ses meilleures amies était enceinte était un choque. Que ce soit Hinata lui avait fait mal au cœur. Que le père de l'enfant était la pire _racaille_ de la ville, c'était...OMG!

La demoiselle prit son portable et envoya une demande d'explications à Hinata.

Hinata vit subitement son portable sonné, chanté, vibré, dans une cacophonie assourdissante. Ne voulant pas répondre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et se fit couler une douche bien chaude. Elle voulait que cette histoire, ces problèmes, arrivent à quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui. Elle avait vus des émissions qui parlaient des mères-ados et elle avait trouvé ça terrible. Mais de là à penser que ça lui arriverai...

Elle voulait juste mourir.

La jeune fille tourna la tête et remarqua un rasoir sur le bord de la douche. Elle le prit et l'approcha de son poignet...

En parlant de Monsieur-je-tyrannise-la-mère-de-mon-enfant-et-les-petits-chiots (Gaara). Voyons ce qu'il fait, là, maintenant.

Rappelons qu'il n'est pas au courant que...euh...les graines de son durs labeurs ont portés leurs fruits.

Môssieur est donc à la fin de son entrainement de football (il est environs 18 heures), entrainement qui s'est mal passé. Car nos joueurs vedettes ont deux entraineurs: Monsieur Ibiki Morino, très fort en psychologie (et qui a eu la brillante idée de la compositions des membres de l'équipe) leur fait passer deux heures d'entrainement qualifié de facile, car c'est plus stratégique qu'autre chose.

Et Monsieur Gai Maito, qui leurs fait courir, en costumes verts, des marathons.

Oui, leurs uniformes d'entrainement est cette immonde combinaison vert foncé qui colle au corps.

Bref. Tout les membres de l'équipe était devant la porte principal du bâtiment et attendaient. Certains un membres de la famille, d'autre que les autres s'en aillent pour partir eux aussi.

Gaara faisait partit de la première catégorie. Son permis de conduire lui avait été confisqué par son père, car Gaara avait eu la mauvaise idée de manger un kebab dans la nouvelle Mercedes de son paternel. Depuis, Kankuro ou Temari devait venir le chercher quand ils finissaient leurs propre journée à la Fac.

Les garçons discutaient tranquillement de chose plus ou moins intéressante (surtout moins, d'après ce que Gaara en comprit) On lui demandait son avis, quelque fois, mais il répondait « sais pas ». Le rouquin était un peu à l'écart, répondant à quelques sms que lui envoyait des « ennemis potentiels ».

Enfin, son frère klaxonna deux coups. Le jeune homme se releva et murmura un « tchô les glandus » avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la Toyota que possédait Kankuro.

-Salut! Passé une bonne journée?demanda Kankuro, qui semblait sincèrement interressé de l'état de son petit frère.

Étrangement, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Le garçon a l'arrière regardait toujours son portable quand il reçut un message de son ex.

« _Slt. Tu me manke. Je vx txpliké pr l'aéro. Bsx, JTM. »_

Gaara prit un air dégouté et lui renvoya dans un français approximatif:

_« F**k you, sale pétasse »_

Sa copine, qui s'appelait Tayuya, avait la sale réputation d'être une garce. Au début, Gaara l'avait trouvée chou...non, « _bien-foutue _» et elle était sympa, d'une certaine manière. Après un moment, sa réputation l'avait rattrapée, et Gaara s'en foutait. Mais, le premier jour des vacances, pour lui faire une surprise, il était allé la voire à l'aéroport avant que Tayuya ne parte pour Paris. Il avait même prit un bouquet de fleurs! Ce geste pouvait être considérés comme _« Je t'aime et j'attendrais sagement ton retours »_ ou comme _« Quand tu reviendras, on baisera comme des lapins! »._

Vous pouvez choisir votre version d'interprétations.

Bref. En arrivant, le petit cœur (si, si, il en a un) de Gaara qui avait déjà bien souffert fut brisé en mile morceaux en voyant la femme de ses rêves embrassé un abruti qui avait un T-shirt _Spiderman, _et qui s'appelait Kidômaru, si il se souvenait bien. Gaara prit ses fleurs et les abattis avec toute la violence possible sur le crâne de celle qui est maintenant son ex.

« _On ne frappe pas les filles sauf avec une fleurs! »_

Bref. Revenons dans le présent. Gaara prit un air de dégout extrême et regarda par la fenêtre. Son aîné le remarqua, et lui demanda

-Un problème?

-Rien. Regarde la route.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un des quartiers de la ville les plus malfamés, qui portait le nom sympathique de Suna. Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt devant une maison, la plus imposante du quartiers. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont assez riche. Gaara se dépêcha d'accéder à la porte pour se retrouver dans la sombre sécurité de sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Globalement, sa journée c'était bien passé. Si l'on excluait les fansgirls, l'entrainement et Sasuke, la journée était même excellente. Il y avait juste Hinata, qui se comportait comme une Hinata normale. Bon, elle l'avait évité toute la journée et il ne trouvait pas cela très sympa venant de celle qu'il avait vu presque tous les jours, pendant ses vacances.

Il en était à là dans ses pensées quand « La Sonate au Claire de Lune » le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et chercha à tâtons son portable dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, quand il le trouva, il décrocha et marmonna un:

-Allô?

-Gaara? T'es chez toi, vieux?

« Vieux »? Il a bien dit _vieux_?

-Quesstuveux?

-Te parler du copain de ton ex...

Là, le rouquin était complètement réveiller.

-Parce qu'ils_ sortent ensemble!_?

Quel toupet, non mais!

-En tout cas, il la amenée au Macdo'.

_Quel classe,_ pensa Gaara, sarcastique.

-T'es où?

-Ben au Macdo'...

-C'est une ville plutôt vaste avec quelque restaurant dans ce genre là, tu sais.

-Euh...au quartier d'Oto. Bon, on fait quoi?

-T'es seul?

-Nan, y'a des copains.

-Bien, je...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une Temari, visiblement fatiguée, entra dans la pièce.

-Mais t'es sourd ou quoi? On bouffe, ça fait quatre fois que je t'appelle...

-C'est ta sœur? Tu peux y dire que j'attends toujours la folle nuit d'amour qu'elle m'a promis...

-Sakon te dis bonsoir.

-Ah. Merci.

-Elle dit qu'elle t'emmerdes.

-Fais ch...

-Je viens, je dis bonsoir et je descend.

Temari lui montra un doigt menaçant.

-T'as plutôt intérêt.

Après que la porte se sois refermée (violemment), Gaara retourna à sa conversation avec Sakon.

-Je mange et je viens.

-Tu vas y faire quoi, à cet imbécile?

-Lui faire sa fête.

Sur ces mots chaleureux, Gaara raccrocha et descendit à la grande table de la salle à manger. Kankuro mangeait en silence, Temari ne mangeait pas du tout, son père lisait le journal et Anna, la « secrétaire » de monsieur, parlait de sa journée avec animation.

Oui, l'auteur adore les préjugés.

Le rouquin s'assit à côté de sa belle-mère. Elle ne l'était pas totalement, mais c'était comme ça depuis 7 ans. Belle-maman.

-Alors, ta journée, mon chéri?

Moment de flottement venant des trois hommes de la maison, ne sachant pas à qui Anna s'adressait. Monsieur prit la parole.

-Rien de spécial.

-Ah.

Voyant que personne ne voulait répondre, elle questionna Kankuro.

-Et toi?

-J'ai mis la tête d'un type dans les toilettes et j'ai tiré la chasse.

-Ah, bien, bien, marmonna Monsieur, toujours absorber dans son journal.

Ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si bien là-dedans, elle demanda plutôt à Gaara.

-Et toi, mon poussin?

Vous vous douté que l'interressé n'apprécie pas qu'on lui dise se genre de chose.

-Me suis choper des heures d'arrêts.

-Mais, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi!cria Monsieur, qui ne devait plus trouvé son journal très intéressant.

_C'est partit mon kiki!_pensa Gaara.

-C'était pas ma faute.

-Ah ouais? Explique moi ça de suite, jeune homme!

Gaara prit une grande inspiration et du se résoudre a lui expliquer, sinon, il ne pourrait pas sortir. Bien sûr, avec ou sans la permission, il sortirait. Mais c'était mieux de l'avoir quand même.

-Une fille s'est battu avec un gars en classe, me suis interposé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mort, et la directrice -tu sais, Tsunade- est intervenue en personne, elle est devenue fin folle et a donné deux heures de retenues à tout le monde tout les mercredis après-midi jusqu'à Noël.

-Ah. Très bien.

Voilà en résumé un repas normal chez les Sabakunos.

Dès que Gaara eut fini son assiette, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu vas où?demanda son frère entre deux bouchée pendant que Gaara accrochait ses chaussures.

Ce dernier se releva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Vais faire une surprise à un copain.

Finalement, Hinata ne voulait pas s'ouvrir les veines. Elle avait trop peur du sang. Elle finit de se doucher et mit un peignoir. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle remarqua que ces yeux avait gonflé et étaient rouge. Oui, elle avait pleurer.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et resta figée en voyant une personne, le portable d'Hinata entre les mains.

-Hanabi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?demanda Hinata le plus calmement du monde.

La petite fille avait ses yeux nacrés écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et n'arrivait pas à décoller sa langue pour dire quelque chose.

Ah ben si.

-T'es...enceinte?

Hinata eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Si il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre au courant, c'était sa sœur. Elle était trop jeune, et Hinata devait être un exemple à suivre pour Hanabi, pas une de ces mère-ados qu'on regardait de travers dans la rue.

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-J'ai vus un sms de Tenten, « Faut qu'on parle » qu'elle disait. J'y ai renvoyé « de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? » et elle m'a répondu « Du fait que t'es enceinte de Gaara! ». Alors?

-Ce...c'est...c'est une blague entre nous!inventa Hinata, tout en se demandant pourquoi sa sœur se permettait de regarder ses messages.

-Hein?

-Oui, on fait des paris, on se laisse des indices sur notre situation à...non...c'est un jeu, dans lequel on tire un papier et...on doit deviner...ce que les autres ont...tirés.

-Tu mens mal.

-Non, c'est vrai...

-MAMAN!

Oh non...

-Hanabi, tais toi. Oui, d'accord, t'as raison, mais ne le dis pas, je t'en prie...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mes lapines?

Madame Hyuuga venait d'entré, et un silence pesant s'installa avec elle.

Hinata regardait sa sœur et l'implorait du regard de ne rien dire. Pas maintenant.

-J'ai inventé une nouvelle danse.

Et là, Hanabi se mit à se trémousser sur ses deux pattes, puis à tourner sur elle-même très vite. Tous cela devant une Hinata ébahie et une mère remplie d'admiration.

-Mais c'est génial, mon poussin!

-Merci.

Sur ce, Madame referma la porte.

Hinata se tourna vers sa sœur.

-C'était quoi, ça?

-...

Hanabi s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sa sœur vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les deux filles restèrent un long moment côtes à côtes, sans un mot.

-Ça va?demanda Hanabi, le son de sa voix étouffée par ses mains.

-Non, ça ne va pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça?

-Je...

Hinata allait répondre quand elle se rendit compte que sa sœur pleurait. Ça lui fit très mal au cœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Je...j'en sais rien. J'avais...juste...envie d'être comme tout le monde...murmura Hinata en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Mais y'a pas toute les filles qui tombent enceintes à 16 ans!

-Non, je veux dire...avoir une vie...

-Sexuelle?

Hinata acquiesça. Hanabi continua avec ses questions après un instant de silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Je...ne sais pas.

-Je suis la seule au courant?

-Non, il y a mes copines. C'est tout. Hanabi, ajouta Hinata après un moment, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de me voir comme ça, mais ne fais pas la même chose, je t'en prie, je...je ne suis pas un bon exemple, suis plutôt l'exemple de, je sais pas, Britney Spears?

-Je préfère être enceinte à 16 ans que de me raser la tête comme une cancéreuse.

Hinata rit, nerveusement bien sûr, mais rit quand même.

-Tu voudrais pas t'habiller?

-Ah, mince.

L'aînée des deux se leva et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle ressortit un peu plus tard, avec une chemise de nuit longue, blanche et surtout large. C'était pas sexy du tout, mais au moins, c'était confortable.

-Ça va, ça se voit pas trop.

-De quoi?

-Ton bidet, voyons.

-Ah!Oui, je sais. Je ne suis qu'au premier mois, je crois...

Hanabi ne voulait pas le dire mais se lança quand même.

-Je pourrais avoir ta chemise de nuit quand elle t'iras plus?

Sa sœur la regarda et lui sourit.

-Oui, si ça te fais plaisir.

-Cool.

-On ferait mieux d'aller manger...

Hanabi se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie par sa sœur.

-Oh, Hinata, tu t'es déjà douchée?

-Oui, mère.

-Ah.

Étant donné que Monsieur Hyuuga était toujours coincé en Italie avec trois clients très importants, les trois femmes de la maison mangeaient toutes ensembles, contrairement à d'habitude, car Monsieur rentrait très tard de son travail en temps normal, et il mangeait avec sa femme tard le soir, alors que les deux filles mangeaient les deux ensembles à des heures raisonnable. Mais cette situation avait un avantage: les femmes, quand elles étaient seules, pouvaient parler de leurs problèmes et trouvé des solutions ensembles.

Bien entendu, un certain sujet ne serait pas aborder ce soir là.

Il ne se passa rien de spécial, pendant le repas, alors nous allons directement passé au moment où Hinata et Gaara, les deux « heureux » parents, se mettent au lit, à des heures et à des lieux différents, avec la même perspective en tête:

_Demain, on a une retenue ensemble._

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

L'Auteur: mmmmmmh j'aime bien ce chapitre. Et toi?

Gaara: Bof. Et toi?

Hinata: Je vous hais.

L'Auteur: Pourquoi?

Hinata (qui tape du pied en criant): MAIS JE VEUX PAS D'UN MÔME DE CE TYPE, MOI!

L'Auteur: J'avais pensé mettre Sakura à ta place, mais je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, alors c'est tombé sur toi. Désolée.

Gaara: Pourquoi c'est moi, le méchant?

L'Auteur: Parce que t'es chou.=D Nan, parce que tu te prêtes bien au jeu. Et puis, tu n'aurais pas voulu que SASUKKKKKEEEEEEEEE-SSSAAAMMMMAAA soit le héros de l'histoire, hein?

Gaara:Bof, m'en fiche un peu, en fait.

L'Auteur: Dans le prochain épisode: UNE RETENUE TOUS LES DEUX! Vous pourrez savoir si Gaa-chan se doute de quelque chose!

En attendant: REVIEWS!

C'est toujours un ordre!


	3. Chapter 3

L'Auteur: YEAH!

Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin: vous pouvez continuez a me mettre des reviews, j'adore ça!

Quand a notre histoire, aujourd'hui, vous découvrirez...un peu de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces fameuses vacances, mais je comptais attendre pour ce qui s'est passé avec tout les détails « croustillants ». Oui, je suis une sadique, un peu féministe (ma sœur qui détint sur moi...).

Vous vous en foutez, alors on va directement passé au réjouissance!

**Chapitre 3: Une retenue tous les deux...**

Hinata se leva à 6h30, comme tous les matins (les cours commencent à 7h40). Elle s'étira, puis, dans un sursaut majestueux (genre saut carpé, ce qui n'est pas malin, vu son état) elle se dirigea en courant vers sa salle de bain, pour dire bonjour a ses toilette.

Nausée matinale, si vous n'aviez pas deviné.

Elle resta au-dessus de sa cuvette, chose un peu dégoutante, mais elle n'admirait pas son « œuvre ».

Elle réfléchissait.

Si sa mère voyait qu'elle avait vomi, elle s'inquièterait et l'emmènerait chez le médecin, qui comprendrait tout de suite sa « maladie ». Or, si elle ne disait rien, sa mère ne l'embêterait pas, mais Hinata ne se sentait pas très à l'aise pour cacher à sa mère son enfant. Elle n'avait jamais menti à sa mère, ni à personne d'ailleurs, et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et Tenten? Et Sakura? Et Ino? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire?

« Comment ça s'est passé? On était sur la plage en Italie parce que nos pères devaient conclure un contrat important ces vacances, on s'ennuyait alors on s'est dit qu'on allait procréer. »

Oui, elle s'imaginait droit dire ce genre de chose.

Et Gaara? Ah, merde, elle y pensait plus. Comment pourrait-il réagir? Non, il ne saurait rien. Pas avant...avant quoi? L'accouchement? L'avortement? Sa pendaison? La retenue? Oh, non. PAS ÇA! PAS EN PLUS UNE RETENUE! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?

Et dire que rien ne serait arrivé si il ne l'avait pas embrassée...

Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des frissons (d'excitations? Allez savoir...)

_Bon. Calme. Hinata, calme toi. Sois cool! Respire. D'abord, tire la chasse, tu seras gentille. Ensuite, habilles-toi comme si de rien était. Ensuite on verra. _murmura une petite voix dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Hinata dénicha dans sa penderie des habits confortable, pas trop sexy (elle aime pas trop ce genre de chose) et mis un sous pull blanc à capuchon sous un T-shirt bleu clair avec un jeans. Elle se regarda dans le miroir sous tout les angles et fut rassurée de voir que son ventre avait la taille habituel.

Par contre, ses seins...Ils avaient nettement grossi depuis quelque jour. Elle savait qu'ils se remplissaient de lait, mais c'était quand même douloureux et pas beaux du tout. Hinata avait toujours été la plus discrète, elle n'aimait pas se mettre en valeurs, ses t-shirt clairs ou fluo attirant plus l'attention que ce qu'il y avait en-dessous.

Elle ne se mettait en valeur que pendant les vacances, comme elle ne voyait jamais des gens qu'elle connaissait dans les pays où l'emmenait son père. Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose. Notamment pourquoi le grand et fort Gaara avait été si gentils avec elle pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés à pêché (héhé, Gaara avec une cane à pêche^^), discuté de sujet qui les intéressaient tout les deux (ce qui se résumait à « ... »), nagés, marchés, couchés...

-Mademoiselle? Nous vous attendons pour petit-déjeuner...

-Oh, j'arrive.

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur où se trouvait la salle à manger et où l'attendait sa mère, sa sœur et...

-Tiens, un monstre.

-Merci du fond du cœur, Neji. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Il est venu raconté sa première journée à la Fac, murmura Hanabi avec un sourire vicieux.

-Toi, tu la ferme, chuchota entre ses dents un Neji soudain cramoisi.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?demanda Hinata en s'asseyant face à lui.

-Y'a un type qui a mis sa tête dans les toilettes et qui a tiré la chasse (tiens, tiens. Qui cela peut il bien être?), dit Hanabi, en mangeant sa tartine de beurre.

-Toi, tu va morfler, sale gamine!menaça Neji tandis qu'Hinata éclatait de rire.

-Je crois que tu manques au toilettes. Tu peux aller mettre ta tête dedans, je tirerais la chasse pour toi.

Ils continuèrent à se disputés tandis qu'Hinata mangeait. Mais un détail n'échappa pas à sa mère...

-Hinata? Tu manges beaucoup, ce matin...

-Ah, euh...

Hanabi et Neji la fixait. C'est fous comme six yeux peuvent provoquer beaucoup de stress chez une seule personne.

-Oh, oui, c'est parce que j'ai des heures d'arrêts...

-Quoi!Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir des heures d'arrêts? Tu devrais avoir honte...

La suite, Hinata ne l'écouta pas. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mentir à sa mère, mais en même temps, c'était si plaisant comme sensation de savoir quelque chose et de ne pas le dire. C'était comme si maintenant, elle avait un trésor, un secret que personne ne devait voir, ni connaitre...

-Hinata? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins?

-Hein? Ah, euh, oui.

-On va être en retard, si on continue de blaguer!annonça Hanabi, consciemment ou non, pour sauver sa sœur.

-Oh, Neji, tu veux bien amener les filles à leurs écoles?

-J'ai le choix?

Devant le regard menaçant de Madame, il préféra annoncer qu'il plaisantait.

15 minutes plus tard, Neji déposait Hinata devant son lycée. Manque de bol, il pleuvait des cordes, alors elle courut jusqu'à la porte principal après avoir fait un bec sur la joue de sa sœur et avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Neji.

Elle était en train de se secouer pour tenter vainement de se sécher quand son meilleur ami la remouilla en s'ébrouant comme un chien.

C'était Kiba, vous l'aurez compris.

-Ah, salut Hinata! Ça faisait un baille!

-Salut Kiba. Passé de bonnes vacances?

-Au poil!

Il rit tout seul à sa blague idiote. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait fait un stage de six semaines chez un dresseur de chiens. Il l'avait assez répété pour que son surnom chez les troisième années soit « ta gueule ».

-Tu savais qu'il existait trois type de laisse différente pour les chiots?

-Oui, tu me l'a dit quand on était en maternelle...

Kiba, techniquement, n'avait pas besoin de faire des stages pour faire un métier car sa mère était l'un des vétérinaires les plus réputés du pays. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait leurs fortune. Et Kiba avait été désigné comme unique héritier de la fortune depuis que sa sœur aînée était partit de la maison en claquant la porte en annonçant qu'elle bâtirait sa fortune seule et qu'elle allait se marier avec un type à Las Vegas. Que du bonheur!

L'Homme-chien tint la porte à Hinata, parce qu'il y a encore des hommes galants (oh, non, encore du sexisme). Ils firent deux pas côtes à côtes jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon soit happé par une foule de filles en chal...délire. Hinata continua tranquillement sa route jusqu'à son casier, ignorant totalement les cris de désespoir de son meilleur ami.

Quand la jeune fille passa devant les toilettes, qui avaient un panneau « hors service » accroché à la porte, elle se sentit happé elle aussi par des bras forts dans les toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Toi! Explications! De suite!

-Sakura, tu va te calmer immédiatement.

Hinata avait d'abord eu très peur, puis, en voyant des cheveux couleur chewing-gum mâcher, elle s'était tout de suite rassurée. Quand elle avait entendu Sakura hurler, elle avait recommencer à paniqué.

Ino était en train de faire une sieste par terre, Tenten essayait de la réveiller mais elle n'obtins aucune réactions. Sakura tenait Hinata fermement par les épaules.

-MAIS T'AS RIEN DANS LE PLOTS OU C'EST MOI QUI DERAILLE? T'AS COUCHE AVEC GAARA? MAIS T'ES MALADE?

-Mais...il faut voir les circonstances...

-CIRCONSTANCES? CIRCONSTANCES? QUELLES CIRCONSTANCES?

-Sakura, va faire un tour. ordonna Tenten en laissant tomber l'idée de réveiller la blonde.

La chewing-gum lâcha la noiraude et fit deux fois le tour des toilettes pendant que Tenten s'approchait de Hinata.

-Pourquoi lui? Non, pourquoi _avec_ lui?

-Mais, il était adorable...

-Hein?

Visiblement, Ino était réveillée depuis longtemps.

-Oui, il était super, il me faisait rire, il m'a dit des trucs qui m'ont touchées...

-Comme?

-Comme...euh...le fait qu'il n'ait jamais connu sa maman...

-Ah bon?

-Oui, elle s'est barrée à sa naissance et ne prend pas la peine de lui demander de ses nouvelles...

-Ohhh...c'est triste...

-Il faut pas avoir pitié de lui, il sort avec Tayuya...

-Non, plus maintenant.

-Ah ouais?

-Elle l'a trompé et il a dit qu'il détestait qu'on lui fasse se genre de chose...

-C'était avant ou après que vous ayez...fait l'amour?

-Ah parce que vous avez _fait l'amour?_

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers Ino, qui était complètement HS, pour changer.

-Ino, comment on fait les bébés?

-Mais maintenant on en fait des in-vitro...

-Ino, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils ont décidés d'avoir un bébé par fécondations artificielle à leurs âge!

-Mais j'ai vu une série où ils faisaient les bébés comme ça!

-Chérie: _réalité_ (Sakura indiqua avec ses deux mains le côté gauche de son corps), _pas réalité, té-lé-vi-sion _(Sakura indiqua l'autre côté de son corps avec ses deux mains).

-Ça va, chuis pas débile, non plus.

Sakura aurait voulu répondre quand la cloche sonna. Les quatre filles durent se résoudre a remettre leur conversation à plus tard. Elles se dépêchèrent de prendre leur sac et Hinata sortit la première... Pour se faire happer pour la deuxième fois de la journée par des filles en furies. La jeune fille se retrouva coller contre une personne qu'elle ne vit pas mais qui la tira de toute ses forces dans un couloir latéral, échappant ainsi aux fangirls.

Hinata était encore un peu secouée et toujours serrée par la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Merci beaucoup...dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle aurait pas dû.

-Ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler.

La seule personne du lycée qu'elle voulait pas voir la serrait contre lui.

Vous vous doutez bien que c'est Gaara.

-Lâche-moi, sinon...

-Sinon quoi?

-Euh...je m'en vais.

-Comment?

-Je te donnerais un coup de pied dans les...

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Hinata essaya vainement de le frapper, mais il la serrait trop fort pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Elle était toujours en train d'essayer de le faire pleurer sa mère, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle recommençait à avoir des nausées. Elle arrêta tout de suite de s'en prendre à Gaara et elle respira à fond pour essayer de ravaler tout ça. Profitant d'un moment d'inatention, il lui demanda, le plus impassiblement du monde.

-Je t'ai posé une question hier mais tu n'as pas répondu. Tu as passé de bonnes fin de vacances?

-Non.

-Ah.

-Laisse-moi, je vais vomir.

-Je te dégoutes?

-FOUS MOI LA PAIX!

Ou Gaara ne s'y attendait pas, ou il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait vomir, ou il avait pitié.

Bref, il la lâcha et la noiraude se précipita dans les toilettes qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt pour aller vomir, laissant sur place un Gaara qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Une pensée désagréable vint s'insinuer dans l'esprit du rouquin:

_Elle aime peut-être un autre gars?_

Bon, soyons honnête. C'est pas vraiment que ça le dérange, il n'aime que lui, depuis que l'Amour de sa Vie lui a briser le cœur (entrée des violonistes sur une touche dramatique), mais quand même, il était LE Gaara, celui qui se faisait poursuivre dans les couloirs par des fansgirls déchaînées, et qui arrivait à en faire partir des dizaines avec un seul regard glaciale...

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait Économie et Droit, alors il se dirigea vers son cours.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata se dirigeait vers sa classe d'Italien, après avoir été cherché ses livres dans son casier. Elle dû s'excuser auprès de son professeur parce qu'elle avait quand même perdu 5 minutes avec cet imbécile de Gaara.

Hinata avait une période d'Option Spécifique(OS), c'était Italien. Elle avait aussi une période d'Option Complémentaire (OC): Droit.

Gaara, lui avait comme OS Économie et Droit et comme OC Philosophie. En d'autre therme, Gaara était masochiste.

Le cours d'Economie et Droit se passait normalement (les élèves et le prof avachis sur leur chaise à parler de chose plus ou moins intelligente). Gaara n'échappait pas aux effets soporifique du cours quand sa voisine de table, Tayuya, lui glissa un mot avec toute la discrétion du monde, c'est-à-dire en faisant tomber sa trousse et lui chuchoter dans le silence qui suivit « _je t'aime encore! _».

Tiens, le retour des violons.

Gaara fixa un œil sur son ex, l'autre œil étant caché par la main qui soutenait son menton. Il saisit le message du bout des doigts et lu le contenu avec ennui. « _Tu peux venir fumer devant la porte secondaire à la récré? Je veux te rendre le bracelet! =D) »_ . Bien sûr, il fallut un moment pour déchiffrer se qui ressemblait à des hiéroglyphes.

Le rouquin retourna le billet, prit un stylo et écrivit en majuscule « _F*** »_. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des conneries du genre « _Tu me manques », « Je t'aime »_, blablabla...

Mais bon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait l'emmerder.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident, la récréation aussi, alors passons au titre de ce chapitre!

Les élèves de la classe 2mg03 et quelques pignoufs qui était en fait des fansgirls, pour la majorité, attendaient la venue de la directrice. Qui avait l'air très énervée quand elle se planta devant eux.

-Vous! En retenue! Mais c'est que la première semaine! Mais vous êtes des débiles!

-Oui M'dame, répondit le choeur des élèves présents.

-Y'A PAS DE OUAIS M'DAME QUI TIENNE! VOUS ÊTES DES POURRIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ? DES POURRIS!

-Oui M'dame, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire comme punition, M'dame?

-Vous allez rangez, nettoyez, astiquez TOUT le bâtiment, bande de petits emmerdeurs!

L'école manquait cruellement de staff, ces temps-ci.

-Et vous vous DÉBROUILLEZ! Y'aura personne pour venir vous dire quoi faire, quand vous serez des petits domestiques dans les maisons de vos camarades qui ne sont pas là!

Il y eut un « gloups » général. Les petites têtes blondes avaient plus l'habitude d'être servi que de servir.

Une fois la directrice partie, tous ce beau petit monde se regroupa autour de Shikamaru, qui était le seul à pouvoir les sortirs de la misère. L'homme-ananas compta toute les personnes et obtins 36 personnes qui étaient sous ses ordres! Mwouhahahaha.

-Bon, on va faire comme ça: on est 36, on va se séparer en trois groupes de douze, ensuite, on fera des sous-groupes de six et des minis groupes de deux.

-Pourquoi?

-Alors, il y aura trois chefs d'équipes. Je serais le chef du premier. Qui veut être le chef du deuxième?

Naruto leva la main, mais toutes les filles montrèrent d'un même mouvement SASUKKKKKEEEEEEEEE-SSAAMMÂÂ. Ce dernier fit un geste de la tète à la « Parce que je le vaux bien », fit un sourire charmeur aux demoiselles et dit:

-Je suis trop humble pour accepter...

Mais Shikamaru ne s'en occupait déjà plus.

-Bon, Sasuke, tu prend les douze à ta gauche (mouvement de masse de la part des filles), Naruto, tu prend les douze à ta droite (mouvement de tout le monde pour ne pas se retrouver à sa droite, mais quelques personnes qui avaient pitié de lui se déplacèrent quand même), je prend le reste.

« Bon, maintenant, l'équipe de Sasuke, vous prenez tout le rez-de-chaussée, Naruto, vous prenez le premier. Nous, on prend le deuxième étage.

Les trois groupes se séparèrent. Le quatuor S.I.T.H suivi Naruto en direction du premier étage, où les attendaient chiffons et balais.

-Bon, on fait des groupes de deux...OH MAIS DITES DONC!hurla le chef d'équipe, ON EST SIX FILLES ET SIX GARÇONS! ON FAIT DES ÉQUIPES MIXTES! ALLER! ALLER! ALLER!

-Arrête de beugler, marmonna l'ensemble de l'équipe.

-MOI JE VEUX SAKURA!continua le blondinet en tendant une main théâtrale à Sakura.

-Je préfèrerais mourir que faire ça.

Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur que Sakura avait accepter de se mettre dans la même équipe que Naruto, mais dans l'équipe de Sasuke, il y aurait trop de bruit et le quatuor ne pourrait pas discuté tranquillement.

Les équipes se formaient lentement. Hinata serrait la main de Tenten (qui s'était trouvé en colle tout a fait par hasard) et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ino avait accepté avec joie d'aller avec Saï (qui était dans la même classe que Tenten) et Sakura s'était vue forcée d'aller avec Naruto.

Les deux filles ne se lâchait pas. Un type, disons Rémi, s'approcha de Tenten et lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait nettoyer avec elle. Tenten regarda Hinata et sembla hésité, mais un murmure derrière elles confirmèrent qu'il ne fallait pas lâcher la main d'Hinata.

-C'est bon, j'irais avec Hinata.

Les deux filles se retournèrent en même temps pour se retrouvé nez à nez avec...

Gaara.

Ce dernier saisi le bras d'Hinata et commença à tiré. Tenten, de l'autre côté, tira sur la main droite d'Hinata. Mais Gaara était trop fort pour elle seule, alors Ino et Sakura coururent unir leur force à celles de Tenten. Rémi, d'abord bouche bée devant le spectacle, se ressaisit et couru aider Gaara. Hinata, elle, essayait de tirer du côté de ses copines, mais elle aurait très bien pu danser la macarena, ça n'aurait rien changer.

-J'ai dis MIXTES! Alors Hinata, tu vas avec Gaara.

-NON!hurlèrent les trois justicières masquée (enfin pas tellement. C'est Ino, Sakura et Tenten).

-Il a déjà fait assez de mal comme ça!continua Ino.

Hinata lui aurait donné des baffes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?demanda Gaara, qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Eh ben que tu...

-RIEN DU TOUT! ON BROSSE MAINTENANT!cria Sakura en passant son bras droit autour du coup d'Ino et en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Comportement pas suspect du tout.

-Hinata, ça va?murmura Tenten.

-Oui.

Elle prit un seau d'eau, un balais et des chiffons et se dirigea vers une salle de classe, bientôt imitée par Gaara et tout les autres. Elle posa son seau par terre et commença à nettoyer les vitres. Gaara passait le balais en silence, même si une question trottait dans sa tête tel le cheval dans les champs.

Le silence devenait pesant. Hinata avait fini deux fenêtres et Gaara avait fini de balayer pour s'attaquer lui aussi aux fenêtres. Gaara, au bout de 20 minutes de nettoyage posa la question qui occupait son esprit:

-Qu'est- ce qu'elle voulait dire, ta copine blonde?

Hinata se figea, puis, après un instant de réflexion...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes.

-Elle a dit que j'avais déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

-T'occupes. Elle est comme ça. Point barre.

-Ah, je vois...

-...

-...

Ils continuèrent à frotter. En silence, encore une fois.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils nettoyaient les vitres l'un à côté de l'autre, Hinata se sentit mal. Comme si elle allait s'évanouir. La jeune fille vit soudain du noir et se sentit tomber en arrière. Gaara, qui avait remarquer, se précipita pour la rattrapée avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne comme une pastèque mûre sur le sol. Il l'allongea par terre et secoua son épaule avec toute la délicatesse du monde, c'est-à-dire en lui arrachant la moitié du bras. L'idée de donner des baffes à Hinata pour qu'elle se réveille faisait son chemin dans le cerveaux de notre jeune ami quand la jeune fille revint à elle.

-Ça va?demanda Gaara avec une touche imperceptible d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre?

-Tu t'es écroulée et je t'ai rattrapée. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un?

-NON! FOUS MOI LA PAIX!

Hinata se releva et couru jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, se fichant pas mal du groupe qui les nettoyaient, et vomit. Encore des nausées.

Gaara, lui était resté dans la salle de classe à moitié nettoyée et se demandait ce qui clochait avec cette fille.

_Récapitulons: sautes d'humeur, évanouissement, elle est peut-être allée vomir...Elle doit être drôlement malade, _pensa le rouquin, se sentant un peu plus rassuré.

Hinata, elle, était toujours barbouillée. Elle s'était assise sur le carrelage et attendait Ino et Saï qui lui apportait un verre d'eau. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit eux qui nettoie les toilettes. La noiraude avait confiance en la blonde et elle savait que Saï ne dirait rien si elle lui demandait.

Le problème le plus important pour l'instant était Gaara. Ils avaient étudiés la grossesse en cours de biologie l'année passée et on leurs avait parlés des symptômes. Hinata priait pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

Ino et Saï entrèrent dans la cabine et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés. Saï lui présenta un verre d'eau que la noiraude but d'une traite, tandis qu'Ino appliquant du papier toilette humide sur le front de son amie.

-Ça va?demanda Saï

-Bof...

-Tu en est à combien de mois?continua le garçon.

Hinata se redressa très vite et regarda Ino avec un regard méchant.

-INO!

-Quoi? J'ai rien dit, moi.

-Je t'ai vue aller vomir ce matin et tu ne m'as pas l'air malade. Alors j'ai penser que tu pouvais...

-Hinata? Ça va?

Gaara venait d'entrer dans les toilettes et regardait tout ce beau petit monde agenouillé.

-Oui.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi?

-Non.

-...

La jeune fille se releva et repartit chercher ses chiffons et son seau d'eau pour aller dans une autre salle de classe, laissant celle dans laquelle ils étaient le pauvre Gaara qui essayait d'être gentils, pour une fois. Bien sûr, il ne soupçonna pas une seconde que son amante d'une nuit fut enceinte de lui. Maudissant le caractère incontrôlable des filles, le rouquin se remit au travail.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe d'à côté, Hinata pleurait, assise sur une table, l'air complètement misérable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Elle espérait qu'Ino aurait la présence d'esprit de demandé à Saï de ne rien dire. Mon Dieu, dans quel pétrin avait-elle réussit à se fourrer?

Oh, et Gaara? MAIS QU'IL LUI FOUTE LA PAIX, BORDEL! Elle était pas un bébé, elle savait prendre soin d'elle-même.

_Ça se voit. _murmura sarcastiquement une petite voix dans la tête d'Hinata.

-HEY? GAARA? OÙ EST HINATA?

Hinata se ressaisit et commença à passer le balais, tandis que Naruto continuait à passer dans les classes pour voir comment avançaient les autres groupes. Hinata aurait parier que Sakura l'y avait obligé.

Naruto ouvrit grand la porte de la salle, regarda à l'intérieur et la referma, ce qui fit de nouveau pleurer la jeune fille qui se sentait complètement invisible aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé tout les jours jusqu'au monstrueux râteau qu'elle s'était pris avec lui, il y a deux ans (l'auteur vous en parlera un autre jour.;D)

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, les deux heures d'arrêts se terminèrent. Des soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre partout dans le bâtiment, tandis que Tsunade leur rappelait qu'ils devraient revenir la semaine prochaine, à la même heure.

Ino se précipita sur Hinata, à l'entrée principal, et lui annonça que Saï ne dirait rien a personne. En se retournant, la noiraude vit son nouvel ami lui sourire et se diriger vers la voiture de Naruto (les examinateurs de ce pays sont des fous pour laisser le volant à Naruto). Hinata lui rendit un sourire éclatant et se dirigea vers la voiture de Tenten en compagnie de Sakura et d'Ino. Le quatuor S.I.T.H prit place dans la Smart de la plus âgée des quatre (Tenten a environ 17 ans, les autres 16 ans).

Elles discutaient de choses et d'autres quand Hinata reçut un message qui la fit pâlir.

-C'est de qui?demanda Ino.

-Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilains défaut?dit Sakura en rigolant.

-C'est de Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

-_« Est-ce que ça va? »_

Fin du troisième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Pffuit, enfin fini. J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il y a assez de détails pour vous donner envie de revenir lire...

Gaara: J'ai presque l'air gentils, dis-moi. T'es sûre que tu as compris le personnage que je suis?

L'Auteur: MAIS OUI!

Hinata: Je suis désespérée

Gaara: Ou désespérante.

L'Auteur: OU les deux.

Bref, dans le prochain chapitre...euh...ah! Je sais! Il s'intitulera: UNE BONNE NOUVELLE?

Que va t'il se passé? Saurons-nous ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé en Italie? Qui sera au courant? Un nouveau personnage? L'Auteur ne sait plus où donné de la tête tant les idées fusent dans son cerveaux minuscule!

Vous connaissez les ordres:

Des REVIEWS pour l'auteur! Ça l'aidera à réfléchir!


	4. Chapter 4

L'Auteur: Désolée pour le retard de publication, j'ai été occupée ces derniers temps. Sinon, j'espère que vous aussi, parce que j'espérais un peu plus de reviews ^^. Ah, j'ai changé le titre, ça ne me semblait pas juste. Sinon, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4: Tactique.

-J'ai beau retourner ça dans ma tête dans tout les sens, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à te demander si ça va...

-Ino, ça veut certainement dire qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Notre quatuor était assis à la table de la cuisine des Harunos. Sakura, dont les parents étaient en seconde lune de miel, avait invitée les trois autres pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je trouve plus loyal de dire à Gaara qu'il va être père.

-Il va certainement aller le raconter à tout le monde.

-Mais c'est son enfant aussi!

-Nananan, c'est avant tout l'enfant d'Hinata, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura, Tenten et Ino se tournèrent vers la noiraude qui gardait les yeux fixés sur son jus d'orange.

-Euh, on devrait faire quelque chose.

-Comme quoi?

-Ben, téléphoner à Gaara et lui demander s'il se rend compte qu'Hinata est enceinte...

-Oh, mais bien sûr! Je vois ça d'ici « allô, Gaara? On voulait juste savoir si tu te rendais compte que la fille que tu harcèles sans arrêts ne veut pas te voir parce qu'elle attend la cigogne qui transporte votre magnifique petit chérubin. Sinon, l'école, ça roule? ». Ino, réfléchit un peu avant de parler.

-Il ne la harcèle pas, déclara Tenten. Il faut voir les choses dans son contexte, c'est bien ça? Il lui a posé une question, elle n'a pas répondu...

-Il lui a mis la main aux fesses...

-Parce qu'il était entouré de fansgirls et que son seul soucis était de les éloignés! Hinata passe complètement inaperçue -désolée, mais c'est vrai-, il n'a pas pus la remarquer. De plus, il a dû toucher plein de fesses, à ce moment-là.

-Et le billet?

-C'était en maths, tout le monde s'ennuie, en maths. Alors au lieu de dessiner sur son cahier comme certaines (Tenten regarda Ino avec un regard sous-entendant « et tu t'étonnes de ta moyenne en maths... »), il lui a envoyer un billet pour avoir une réponse claire et précise!

-Et tout les sourires et les actes gentils qu'il fait?demanda Sakura, qui commençait a trouvé cela très logique.

-Il la trouve sympa, c'est pour ça! Et puis, il serait vraiment le pire des mufles s'il ne lui adressait pas la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hinata?

L'intéressée releva la tête.

-Hein? Oh, j'écoutais plus, désolée.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir Gaara?

-A quel sujet?

-Voyons...De quoi parlons-nous depuis hier matin? Ino, tu as une idée?demanda Sakura sarcastiquement.

-On parle toujours de la grossesse, là?s'informa cette dernière.

-Mais bravo, Ino!dit Sakura en applaudissant.

Des fois, cette fille était tellement à la masse qu'on se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tenir debout sur ses deux jambes jusqu'à maintenant (l'auteur n'aime pas du tout la blonde).

-Bof, je ne sais pas. Après tout je m'en fiche, maintenant. Je veux juste regarder un film, déclara Hinata en se levant de sa chaise.

Les trois autres regardait Hinata avec un tantinet de perplexité.

-Tu...tu t'en fiche?

-Bah ouais.

-Mais...

-Maintenant, je veux regarder un film avec vous comme toutes les filles normale. Je veux sortir faire du shopping, aller à des fêtes avec vous, boire, continuer mes études et personne ne m'en empêchera.

-Euh, tu te sens bien?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez regarder?

-Un film d'aventure, dit Tenten en se levant.

-Non, un film d'amour!cria Ino.

-Un film drôle!renchérit Sakura, légèrement perplexe devant le comportement de son amie.

-Je pensais plus a un film d'horreur. Un truc sanglant ou les gens souffrent.

-...

-...

-...Tu...es...sûre que ça va? Tu ne voulais même pas regarder « Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan »avec nous, et tu veux regarder un film d'horreur?

-Oui. Je veux regarder « Saw6 », ça vous dérange?

-Beuh, pas trop, non.

-Tu crois que c'est l'ADN de Gaara qui lui donne des envies de regarder Saw?chuchota Ino à l'oreille de Sakura.

-Je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers le salon et Sakura se précipita sur la collection de DVD qu'elle possédait, pendant que Tenten allumait la télé.

-_Un jeune homme de 17 ans a été retrouvés ce matin dans une ruelle du quartier d'Oto, gravement blessé. La police à découvert de nombreux coups et blessures qui prouvent que les agresseurs étaient au moins cinq et qu'ils l'ont frappés avec des barres de fer et des poings américains. Nous avons déjà une vidéo amateur du drame. D'après la famille de la victime, c'est un garçon gentils qui se fait discret et qui, hormis sa passion pour les araignées, est tout a fait normal..._

-Tu veux bien mettre ce DVD, oui.

-Une minute, une minute.

Enfin, les premières notes du thème principal du film retentirent dans les enceintes disposées de chaque côtés du canapé dans lequel les quatre filles s'étaient installées avec des chips.

Gaara n'en revenait pas. Il était 15h30, il avait passé la retenue la plus bizarre qu'il n'ait jamais connues et en plus, au moment où il allait se passer un bon vieux film po...d'aventure, un abruti de présentateur de journal annonçait au pays que cet encore plus abrutis de Kidômaru avait réussis a rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour aller à l'hôpital. Décidément, c'était une journée vraiment, mais_ vraiment_ pourrie. Il éteignit la télévision et se concentra sur son alibi. Il était en train d'hésiter entre le cinéma et le sommeil profond, quand « La Sonate au Clair de Lune » retentit.

-Quoi?murmura le rouquin en décrochant.

-Les flics! Kidô-chan a parler aux flics et ils viennent de passer chez moi!cria un Sakon visiblement énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leurs a dit?

-Que j'étais au parc avec Jirôbô, mais je crois pas qu'ils m'aient cru.

-Merde. Merde. Merde.

-Je crois qu'ils vont venir chez toi dans peu de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Je sais pas. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-Hey! Au fait, mon frère a entendu une fille dire a une autre que...

Gaara avait autre chose a faire qu'écouter ces conneries. Il raccrocha et fixa son portable, pensif.

_Merde, merde, merde..._

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Profondément. Et il fallait aussi se calmer. Si les flics découvraient qu'il était impliqué dans cette histoire, il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis et sa carrière politique ne décollerait jamais.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et fixa la maison d'en face. Il voyait sa voisine, Matsuri, de un an sa cadette, faire la même chose _tttrrrrèèèèèssss discrètement_ par la fenêtre de leur salon. Cette stupide fille n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le voir, quand il était à la salle de bain, en train de manger, de regarder la télé...

Une idée germa dans l'esprit brouillé du roux. Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de ses voisins, chose qu'il ne ferait JAMAIS en temps normal. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois. Puis...

-Oui?demanda la voix de Matsuri en décrochant.

-Premièrement, tu peux arrêter de m'espionner? Ça devient lassant.

De l'autre côté de la ville, tout les passants pouvaient clairement voir une lumière écarlate qui venait de chez Matsuri.

-Euh...

-Ensuite, il faut que tu m'aides.

-Il faut...quoi?

-Je veux que, si on te poses des questions, tu dises que hier soir nous étions ensemble.

-En...en...en...

-Ensemble.

-Euh...dans quel sens?

-Que nous étions au même endroit au même moment.

-Où?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, hier soir?

-J'ai été marcher dehors, un moment.

-Génial. Maintenant, la version officielle, c'est qu'on était ensemble au cinéma. D'accord?

-On est allé voir quel film?

-Pfff. « Prince of Persia »?

-J'y gagne quoi, moi, dans tout ça?

Gaara réfléchit un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?demanda-t'il.

-O-on pourrait...se voir...ce soir...pour...vrai?

Gaara soupira. Ces bonnes femmes voulaient toutes la même chose. C'est pour ça que, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, quand il en aurait l'âge, il n'aurait que des petits garçons. Une seule fille, c'est tout. En dernier.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas que cet âge viendrait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Très bien.

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

Bon, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il fallait juste attendre.

Gaara monta dans sa chambre et faisait ses devoirs quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Le rouquin se leva tranquillement et alla ouvrir.

-KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!

Les quatre jeunes filles étaient toujours dans le salon a regarder ce film horrible. Ino se bouchait les oreilles et criait très forts, Sakura se cachait les yeux avec ses mains, Tenten avait les deux mains sur sa bouche et les yeux exorbité. Hinata avait un coussin plaqué contre sa poitrine mais n'avait pas peur. Pire.

Elle rigolait.

-Hinata? Est-ce que...

Ino fut brutalement interrompue par un homme qui perdait ses boyaux sur le sol en hurlant à la mort, ce qui obligea la blonde a se reboucher les oreilles en hurlant encore plus fort. Hinata sourit. Le surplus de sang la faisait rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était drôle.

-Quoi?demanda la noiraude.

-Tu vas bien?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ris devant Saw, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Hinata ne répondit pas et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

Alors qu'elle remuait tout ça dans sa tête, le film se finit, enfin. Après avoir juré qu'elle brûlerait le DVD quand elle en aurait l'occasion, Sakura demanda si les trois autres voulaient boire ou rester manger. Tenten ayant un rendez-vous avec Neji dans deux heures, elle déclina poliment l'invitation. Ino recevait ses grands-parents alors elle devait ranger sa chambre, chose qui ne serait pas facile, selon ses dires. Hinata ne voulait pas rester, tout simplement. Sakura, terrorisée à l'idée de rester seule chez elle, leur demanda si _vraiment _elles ne voulaient pas rester, mais dut abandonner.

Tenten raccompagna Hinata et remorqua Neji au passage. Quand la jeune noiraude passa la porte, elle entendit tout de suite les cris. Pour une raison inconnue, sa sœur et sa mère se disputaient dans la cuisine, au milieu des cuisiniers. Oui, ce sont des riches.

-...DANS TA TETE? T'ES PAS BIEN? T'AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER! OU PIRE!

-Ouais, mais je vais bien...

-ENCORE HEUREUX!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?demanda Hinata en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Pfff...trois fois rien...

-TROIS FOIS RIEN? HANABI N'A AUCUN SENS MORALE! ET AUCUNE NOTION DU DANGER, OU UNE NOTION DIFFERENTE DE CELLE DES GENS NORMAUX!

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais t'expliquer.

Hanabi saisit le bras de sa sœur et la tira jusqu'à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

En regardant bien, Hinata vit que sa sœur s'était maquillée et qu'elle avait mis des habits sans doute trouvés dans des magasins louche.

-O...où as-tu trouvés ces...habits?

-C'est la collection d'été de m'man.

-Mais c'est fait pour des mannequins, pas pour toi!

-Oh, j'ai des contacts qui me doivent des services!dit la plus petite avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et tes...seins?continua Hinata en voyant la nouvelle et volumineuse poitrine de sa sœur.

-Des fruits!cria Hanabi en fouillant dans son soutiens-gorges pour en sortir des pommes, des raisins, des poires et...un jus de fruit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-C'est un excellent garde-manger! J'avais mis un cacao et la chaleur de mon corps la réchauffé! Bon, on m'a posé tout une série de questions, paraît que c'est louche de fouiller dans son soutif pour prendre son quatre heures, mais c'est pas très graves. Je suis en colle deux heures mardi prochain, mais j'ai trois copines qui se sont fait prendre a voler des yaourts à la cantoche, alors on sera quatre.

-Pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil?

-La version officielle, c'est pour plaire a un garçon qui est dans ma classe. Mais en fait, c'est une tactique: j'ai vu ça dans un film; la petite sœur fait des tas de trucs dans ce genre-là pour couvrir sa grande sœur qui vend de la drogue.

-T'es...

-Un génie? Un ange? Un agent secret?

-Complètement à la masse.

Hanabi se vexa mais c'est pas important.

-Pourquoi maman dit que tu aurais pu te faire tuer?

-Oh, je suis montée sur le toit de l'école par la gouttière parce qu'un septième a lancé mon sac sur le toit.

-Ben bravo.

Elles étaient entrain de rire quand la porte s'ouvrit, et une domestique leur annonça que le repas était prêt.

Le souper (ou dîner, comme en France) se déroula dans le calme, bien que Madame Hyuuga rouspétait dans son coin.

Après le repas, Hinata se couche. Cette scène n'étant pas très intéressante, nous passerons directement à la soirée de Gaara.

Monsieur vient de finir de manger. Sa sœur et sa belle-mère rangeait la table, Kankuro était dans sa chambre et son père regardait la télé. Gaara alla s'arranger un peu, puis il traversa la rue et sonna chez Matsuri. C'est elle qui ouvrit la porte. Elle portait un T-shirt rose foncé avec un jeans, et s'était tellement maquillée que le rouquin se demanda si elle le voyait vraiment.

Elle lui avait rendu un grand service car quand la police était venue interroger Gaara et qu'il avait donné son alibi, les policiers étaient allé demandé à la jeune fille si c'était vrai et elle leur avait assuré que son petit-ami n'avait rien fait. La demoiselle avait prit des libertés, dirait-on.

-Ça te va bien, mentit Gaara qui n'avait franchement aucune opinion à ce sujet.

-Merci, murmura Matsuri en rougissant mais personne ne le voyait comme elle était tartinée comme un clown.

-On y va?

Matsuri s'accrocha au bras du rouquin telle l'escargot aux murs. Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, le jeune couple se dirigea vers le jardin public du quartier. Le jardin public n'était pas particulièrement original: des balançoires, un toboggan, des bascules et un bac à sable, sans compter les innombrables bancs. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les balançoires et s'y assirent.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partit, Matsuri n'avait pas arrêter de parler; ses sentiments, la manière avec laquelle elle avait mentit aux policiers, sa famille, ses amies, ses amours...Pendant que Gaara se balançait gentiment en faisant « ah », « eh, ben », « hum », « d'accord » de temps en temps et sans entrain.

Inutile de préciser que si le jeune homme avait eu le choix, il ne serait certainement pas sur une balançoire, en août, avec une espèce de clown-moulin-à-parole, à se les peler, alors qu'il aurait pu jouer à G_uitar Hero _toute la soirée avec ses potes bides à bières.

Pendant que Matsuri décrivait avec précision sa première année scolaire, Gaara songeait aux vacances, à Hinata...

FLASH-BACK!

Hinata était allongée sur une chaise longue, avec des lunettes de soleil, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un bikini trop petit pour être honnête (héhé^^). Ça faisait 5 minutes qu'il était en Italie, et Gaara était déjà accueilli par une déesse romaine.

C'était tentant, trop tentant. Le jeune homme avait une bouteille d'eau dans les mains, et elle bronzait... Mais ce n'était pas gentils alors il préféra s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse de la maison de vacances des Hyuuga. La famille de Gaara avait donné la maison aux Hyuuga, Monsieur Sabakuno ayant eu un coup de cœur pour la maison d'à côté. Les deux maison avait vue sur la mer et on avait qu'à descendre un escalier pour arriver sur la plage. Bref, le grand luxe.

Gaara la regardait. Avec ses lunettes, il lui était impossible de savoir si Hinata dormait ou pas. Il était toujours en train d'hésiter à la réveiller à coup de bouteille d'eau quand elle eut un sursaut. Probablement à cause du volume de ses chansons qui avaient changé. Hinata s'empressa de baisser le volume puis se rallongea. Elle tourna la tête et vit une silhouette à contre-jour. Pensant que c'était sa mère elle demanda:

-Maman, tu m'as apporter mon verre d'eau?

Gaara sourit. Cette situation devait l'amuser beaucoup. Bien évidemment, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Au bout de quelques instants, n'entendant pas de réponse de « sa mère », Hinata releva ses lunettes de soleil et plissa les yeux. La réaction quand elle vit les cheveux rouge vif, les yeux turquoise et les cernes est tellement excellente que l'auteur ne sait pas comment la décrire. Imaginé des gros yeux, une bouche grande ouverte et un cris qui ressemblait à un « HHIIIIIIIIII! » le tout en encore mieux et vous aurez l'image en tête.

-Surprise?

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?

-Joli bikini.

La magnifique couleur piment qui s'étala sur les joues de la jeune fille lui allait assez bien, finalement.

_Dis, tu m'écoutes?_

FIN DU FLASH BACK (l'auteur est sadique^^)

-Hein?

Matsuri regardait Gaara avec des petits yeux. Sans doute à cause des tonnes de mascara qu'elle avait mis.

-Je te disais qu'on était drôlement bien, ici.

-Ah. Tu trouves?

-A quoi tu pensais?

Le rouquin réfléchit très vite.

-A comment je vais te dire que je veux t'embrasser.

Laissons Matsuri à sa joie. Gaara avait décidément une réponse à tout. Il se releva et attendit que l'autre l'imite. Il lui prit le bras et la ramena chez elle, étant donné qu'il était quand même 22h15 et que c'était un jour de semaine. Est-il utile de préciser que Matsuri parlait maintenant de sa sixième année?

Le couple était devant la porte et la jeune fille cherchait ses clefs. Gaara, lui, s'ennuyait ferme et voulait aller jouer à _Guitar Hero _et regardait avec envie sa propre maison, de l'autre côté de la route.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée, murmura Matsuri à Gaara.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il avec son entrain légendaire.

Il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse passionnément, qu'il lui promette un mariage dans tout bientôt, qu'il l'emmène sur sa moto non-polluante (faut penser à la nature, quoi!), qu'ils aient plein d'enfants... Mais soit ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout, soit il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Au bout de quelque secondes, Matsuri se rendit compte que tout ses beaux projets n'aboutiraient pas ce soir, mais elle garde espoir quand même, alors elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Gaara, qui se marrait intérieurement, lui prit le bras et la tira vers l'extérieur.

Matsuri était très étonnée, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était le fait que LE Gaara lui tire le bras et la regardait dans les yeux. Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, qui était presque choquée, soit dit en passant. Elle répondit au baiser sans réfléchir plus que ça et savoura le gout sucré de son premier baiser. Gaara, lui, ne sentait que la texture du rouge à lèvre abondamment étalé sur la bouche de cette fille. Quelques instants plus tard il mit fin au baiser et rentra chez lui immédiatement, tandis que la fille titubait jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour enlever son maquillage.

Gaara était dégouter. Il avait le tour de la bouche cramoisi et chaque fois qu'il passait sa main sur son visage, il retirait toujours de la couleur rouge. Il alla se laver un peu, puis il brancha les fils de sa PS2 et joua au jeu qui avait hanté son esprit une bonne partie de la soirée.

Le lendemain, Gaara arriva de bonne heure au lycée, pour fumer tranquillement sans avoir son père sur le dos. Comme très souvent, il pleuvait très fort, ce qui dissuadait la plupart des fumeurs de rester dehors pour avoir leurs doses matinales de nicotines.

Il en était à la moitié de sa cigarettes quand une fille s'approcha de lui. Il ne pouvait que la fixer et prier pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas, elle et son parapluie rose fushia. En plus, elle ressemblait à une Barbie avec ses long cheveux blond et son maquillage excessif. Le pire, c'est qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle était dans sa classe.

La fille semblait hésité. Puis, après un moment, elle s'approcha et murmura:

_-Il faut que je te parles._

Fin du quatrième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Je suis fière de moi!

Gaara: Pourquoi?

L'Auteur: Sais pas. Suis fière, c'est tout.

Hinata: Pourquoi j'ai un tout petit bikini, en Italie?

L'Auteur et Gaara(qui sont sur la même longueur d'onde): Qu'elle mettait pour la première fois...

L'Auteur: Nan, sérieusement. Ça fait venir les lecteurs!

Hinata: Les petits maillots de bains?

Gaara: Les formes bien placées?

L'Auteur. Ben, je crois, oui.

Sinon, je n'ai aucune idée du prochain chapitre. Enfin, le contenu oui, mais le titre...On verra. Ça vous fera une surprise! Vous pouvez continuez à me mettre des reviews, hein. MOI CA ME FAIT PLAISIR! Vous pouvez aussi exprimer vos opinion, avortement et tout ça...

Merci et à bon entendeur.


	5. Chapter 5

L'Auteur: Fuit(sifflement)! Déjà 5 chapitres! Ça va vite! Je suis contente de mon idée pour ce chapitre, ça n'arrive pas souvent! Sinon, il y a un petit bouton pour mettre des reviews, vous pouvez l'utilisez quand même souvent, parce que quand j'ai pas de reviews, mon petit cœur se serre atrocement et je pleure le soir, dans mon lit, au lieux de chercher le nouveau chapitre! A ouais. J'ai aussi découvert comment faire des flashs-backs! Je sais, ça n'a rien de très compliqué mais j'aime bien en faire.

Bon, ben j'espère que vous aimerez!

**Chapitre 5: Souvenirs, souvenirs...**

Gaara regarda la blonde d'un air complètement indifférent. La blonde le regardait dans les yeux. Le rouquin prit une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et l'envoya à la tête de la Barbie, qui toussa très fort.

-T'es qui, déjà?

-Moi? Mais...Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, on est dans la même classe depuis la sixième!

-Ah bon?

Ino respira un grand coup. Elle semblait vraiment perdre patience, ce qui amusait beaucoup Gaara.

-Je veux te parler d'Hinata, pas de nos folles années en temps que camarades.

-Si elle a un problème, elle peut m'en parler directement et pas envoyer une fausse blonde.

Ino aurait bien réagis sur « fausse blonde » mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-En fait, vois-tu, elle est...

-INO! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS SOUS LA PLUUUIIIEEE!

Gaara assista impuissant à une tentative de meurtre. Sakura avait mis son bras gauche autour du cou de la blonde tout en se tenant le bras droit.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES SOUS LA PLUIE? LES COURS VONT COMMENCER! VIENS INO, J'AI UN NOUVEAU...PORTABLE! TU VAS L'A-DO-RER! EXCUSES-NOUS, GAARA!

Sur ce, Sakura tira Ino dans les couloirs, laissant un Gaara perplexe devant la porte d'entrée.

-Mais t'es pas bien? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire, d'abord?siffla Sakura entre ses dents.

-La vérité! Je trouve qu'on devrait être loyal avec lui! Si ça se trouve, il sera vachement heureux de l'apprendre!répondit Ino sur le même ton.

-Ino: c'est Gaara! Il va sûrement très mal le prendre et demander à Hinata d'abandonné l'enfant dans un coin!

Voyant Hinata et Tenten arriver, Sakura poursuivis très vite et à voix basse:

-Tu n'as pas intérêt d'aller parler à Gaara. Compris? Sinon, Hinata va être intenable pendant des jours et elle va t'en vouloir à mort!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais!

-De quoi vous parlez?

Sakura lâcha la blonde et se redressa.

-De rien!

Ino se massa le cou, puis sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête. Tenten se doutait de quelque chose, mais n'osa rien dire.

Les filles se séparèrent pour aller à leurs cours. Tenten courut à son cours de Chimie, tandis que les trois autres se dirigeait vers le cours de Sports.

Le Sport, aussi appelé Gym ou EPS, était le cours le moins intéressant, et le plus chiant, surtout pour les filles. Car oui, les filles et les garçons avait ce cours ensemble. En soit, ce n'est pas dramatique, mais quand il s'agit de faire du saut en hauteur, par exemple, et qu'une fille donne toute la puissance qu'elle a pour sauter un mètre alors que les garçons sautent un mètre trente en ciseaux, c'est quand même peu flatteur.

Donc, Hinata et ses copines se dirigent vers le cours, donné aujourd'hui par Maito Gai. Après avoir enfilé leurs uniformes de gym (l'immonde combinaison verte, souvenez-vous), les élèves entrèrent dans l'immense salle de sport, qui avait des tapis dans les quatre coins. Ça ne pouvait annoncé qu'une chose: base-ball.

-Bon! Je vois que tout le monde est là! ASSEYEZ-VOUS PENDANT QUE JE FAIS L'APPEL!

Dans un grognement, tout le monde s'assit en cercle par petit groupe. Pendant que Gai faisait l'appel, Hinata ressentit une nouvelle envie de vomir son copieux petit-déjeuner.

-Tu te sens bien?demanda Sakura dans un souffle.

-Oui, ça pourrait être pire...murmura Hinata qui devenait toute pâle.

-BON! MAINTENANT QUE TOUT LE MONDE EST LA, JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE EXCELLENTE RENTREE DES CLASSES!

Gros soupir las de tout le monde.

-COMME VOUS L'AUREZ COMPRIS, AUJOURD'HUI NOUS ALLONS FAIRE...

-Du bowling?demanda quelqu'un, se qui fit rire tout le monde.

-DU BASE-BALL, MONSIEUR UZUMAKI!

-J'y était presque!continua le blondinet en espérant faire rire le professeur, alors que non.

Bien vite, tout le monde dût faire des tours de salle pour s'échauffer. Alors que les joueurs de foot était loin, très loin, devant, les pas-très-sportif était derrière et discutaient de choses et d'autres entre deux respirations. Ino et Sakura discutaient de leur coupe de cheveux pour la fête de Noël, tandis qu'Hinata écoutait en silence.

Elles en étaient à la moitié du deuxième tour quand Hinata se mit à avoir des hoquets violents. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, forçant ceux derrière elle à la contourner. Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle, et les hoquets amenaient des trucs dégoutant dans sa gorge. Le pire était l'attroupement des élèves qui se formaient.

-Hinata? Ça va? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?

Tout le monde commençait à paniquer quand l'équipe de foot arriva à leurs hauteurs. Sasuke joua des coudes pour s'approcher. Mauvaise idée. Hinata se mit a vomir sur le sol, et sur les chaussures de SASUKKKKKEEEEEEEEE-SAMMÂÂÂ provoquant un recul général et des huées de la part des filles.

Sakura et Ino s'approchèrent et lui frottèrent le dos et écartèrent ces cheveux de son visage, tandis que tout le monde continuaient a lui poser des questions stupides et inutiles.

-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, ICI?demanda une voix plus fortes que les autres et tout le monde se mit a parler en même temps.

Gai s'approcha d'Hinata et regarda ce qui ornait les pieds de tout le monde, en particulier ceux de Sasuke.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, mademoiselle Hyuuga?demanda beaucoup plus calmement le professeur.

-Bof...

Hinata réprima un nouveau hoquet. Gai mit sa main sur le front de son élève et la laissa quelques instants.

-Vous n'avez pas de fièvre...Voulez-vous continuer la leçon, ou rentrer chez vous...?

-Je pourrais juste aller à l'infirmerie?

-Très bien. Mesdemoiselles Yamanaka et Haruno, veuillez l'accompagnez.

Les deux filles prirent chacune Hinata par un bras et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. En chemin, Ino donna à son amie un mouchoir pour qu'elle s'essuie un peu la bouche. L'infirmière, Shizune, était en train de mettre un pansement sur le doigt d'un élève quand le trio entra dans la pièce.

-C'est pour...?

-Elle a vomi en Sport.

-Allongez-la sur le lit, je m'en occupe. Retournez en classe, maintenant.

Après avoir déposé Hinata sur le lit le plus proche, Sakura et Ino partirent en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

La noiraude patienta cinq minutes, pendant lesquels Shizune dût rassurer l'élève en question, et que non, il ne mourrait pas vidé de son sang.

A force de patienter, Hinata repensait à ces journées de vacances...

FLASH-BACK!

Cela faisait six jours que les Sabakuno étaient arrivé en Italie, et Hinata n'avait vu que Gaara, son père et sa mère. Pourtant, Hiashi avait dit à Hinata que Monsieur Sabakuno avait trois enfants, et qu'ils étaient tous là. Il paraît qu'il avait une fille, mais elle avait un copain et elle passait ces journées sur son ordinateur, a discuter avec lui. Quand a son deuxième enfant, c'était un garçon et il passait ses journées à marcher dans la ville. Quand a Gaara...Il ne faisait rien d'autre que lire. Mais Hinata ne s'en plaignait pas: c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Ce beau matin de juillet, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Monsieur Hyuuga annonça a ses femmes une...excellente nouvelle.

-On va aller pêcher!

Les trois femmes regardaient le mâle avec une certaine crainte.

-On va quoi?demanda Hanabi.

-Pêcher.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous savez bien que nous sommes là pour que Monsieur Sabakuno accepte de signer un contrat avec mon agence d'avocat! Nous sommes l'agence la plus réputée du pays et il en a besoin pour sa campagne...

-Pour devenir l'un des ministres du pays, on sait...

-Donc, nous allons faire une activité ludique, éducative et sportive avec sa famille pour créer des liens!

-Oh...youpi, marmonna Hanabi sans enthousiasme en avalant une nouvelle cuillère de céréales.

Monsieur Hyuuga commençait a en avoir marre.

-Bon, ça suffit! On va passer une excellente journée sur leur yacht, on va pas se priver, quand même!

-Oh, un yacht. Mais ça change tout, dis-moi!

Hanabi aussi, commençait à s'énerver.

Passons la crise de larmes provoquée par une fessée bien méritée et allons directement au port où tout ce beau petit monde se retrouve dans la joie et...euh...enfin...se retrouve.

Hinata avait enfilé un T-Shirt jaune fluo et un short rose tout aussi fluo, l'ensemble rendait très voyant, mais elle avait parié avec Hanabi que cette dernière n'était pas capable de reprendre trois fois de la tarte aux pommes que sa mère avait brûler, alors que l'estomac d'Hanabi résistait a à peu près tout. Du coup, Hinata était devenue l'esclave de sa sœur pour la matinée. Le premier geste d'Hanabi avait été de choisir la tenue de sa grande sœur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata voyait les frères et sœurs de Gaara. Il y avait une blonde qui s'ennuyait ferme et qui la regardait bizarrement, probablement a cause de ses vêtements...voyant. Il y avait aussi un garçon avec un T-shirt bleu marin et un pantalon ¾ beige. Ce type semblait se disputer avec le petit rouquin.

-...donnes pas MON numéro de portable à TES conquêtes! Point barre.

-Écoutes, Gaara. J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, c'est tout!

-M'aider en quoi? Me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit?

-Comme si tu dormais...

-J'aurais pu.

-Râââhhh, toi et moi, on sait que t'as pratiquement plus de vie sexuelle depuis deux ans...

-Va te faire foutre. Ça fait juste quatre semaines.

-Un mois? C'est tout?

-Parlons de toi, si tu veux bien. Ça fait quoi, huit mois que ta copine t'as largué, et crois-moi je sais que t'as rien fait _à deux_ depuis ce temps-là!

-Mais...

Gaara se détourna de son grand frère pour s'intéresser à la première chose qu'il vit, en l'occurrence une espèce de chose fluo des pieds à la tête.

-Super discret, bravo, lança Gaara à Hinata.

-Hein? Ah ça...

-C'est moi qui ai choisi!cria Hanabi.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est mon esclave jusqu'à midi!

Hinata rougit comme pas possible. Elle était morte de honte, bien entendu.

-Tu me laisseras quand même discuter avec elle, ou elle n'a pas le droit au contact humain?

Hanabi réfléchit un moment. Vous avez le droit d'imaginer la tête d'Hinata.

-Mmmh, si tu me donnes un sandwich au jambon, ça joue.

-J'en ai qu'a la mortadelle...

-VENDU!

-Mais qui sont ces jolies demoiselles que voilà?demanda Kankuro en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son petit frère.

-Mais qui est ce grand dadet qui écoute les conversations des autres?demanda Hanabi pendant que sa sœur riait.

Kankuro était soufflé qu'un être aussi petit et insignifiant puisse répondre aussi vite avec un tel...ben humour, hein.

Gaara observait son frère et attendait la réponse cinglante qui devrait arriver d'ici peu. Le « grand dadet » allait justement répondre quand son propre père prit la parole.

-Bon, tout le monde à bord! On s'en va dans 10 minutes!

-Pourquoi on doit monter _maintenant _alors qu'on part dans _10 minutes_?demanda la sœur a Gaara.

-Temari, c'est une question d'organisation. Aller, c'est partit, on va s'amuser!

Anna prit Temari par les épaules et l'emmena sur le bateau. Monsieur prit son dernier fils par le bras et le tira sur la passerelle.

-Tu me touches encore une fois et je t'arraches un bras!siffla Gaara entre ses dents.

_Mademoiselle, ça va?_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK!

-Hein? Quoi?

-Vous vous êtes assoupie un instant...Vous vous sentez mieux?

-Euh...

Il fallut un moment à la noiraude pour se rappeler pourquoi elle était allongée dans un lit.

-Euh, oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci.

-Donc, tu as vomi. En classe?

-Oui, en Sport...

-Ah, vous faisiez quoi?

-On courait et j'ai eu du mal a respirer, j'ai avalé de la salive trop vite, ou un truc comme ça...

-Si tu sais ce que tu as, pourquoi tu es venue ici?

-Pour...sécher?

Shizune soupira, mais n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Probablement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose.

L'infirmière lui prit son pouls, sa fièvre, et en conclu que cette brusque remontée gastrique provenait d'une importante quantité de stress.

-Est-ce que tu vomis souvent?

-Ça m'arrive.

-Combien de doigt vois-tu?demanda l'infirmière en lui montrant trois doigts.

-Euh...t...trois?

-A quand remonte tes dernières règles?

Hinata allait répondre quand elle se rendit comptes de la question.

-De...quoi?

-A quand remonte tes dernières règles?

-P...Pourquoi?

-Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu te sens mieux? Il n'y aurait pas un petit problème, par hasard?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Est-ce que tu ne serais pas...tu sais...enceinte?

Comment s'en était-elle aperçue? C'est le mystère de la Vie.

Si Shizune était gênée, il n'y avait pas de mots dans le dictionnaire pour décrire l'état d'Hinata. Hinata allait répondre que « non », quand la cloche sonna. La noiraude se redressa tout de suite et prit son sac.

-Merci pour tout.

-Attend, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en par...

Hinata claqua la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers les vestiaires de la salle de gym pour se rechanger. Après avoir remis son jeans et son T-shirt vert pomme, Hinata sortit en quatrième vitesse pour arriver à son cours de maths à l'heure.

-Tu vas bien?demanda Ino à son amie qui arrivait dans la classe sous les regards meurtrier de plusieurs de ses camarades.

-Oui, mieux...

Sakura prit le bras d'Ino et le secoua en montrant du doigt Hinata. Ino se mit a murmurer des « Mondieumondieumondieu ». Se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, la noiraude se retourna pour se retrouver face à Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ça va?demanda-t-il, puis sans attendre de réponse il enchaina; Tu me nettoies tout ça pour cet après-midi, vu que tu les a salies.

Il lui mit ses chaussures dégoutante dans les bras. Toutes les filles commencèrent à huées la pauvre Hinata, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle envisageait de pleurer quand une voix grave retentit de derrière Ino et Sakura.

-Fous-leur la paix, connard.

Gaara se tenait derrière les trois filles. Les autres fansgirls criaient encore plus fort, ce qui provoquaient des maux de têtes incroyable à ceux qui ne criaient pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

Ça va fighter.

-Quoi, en plus d'être lâche, t'es sourd?

-Va te faire foutre, enfoiré.

Sasuke et Gaara se faisaient face, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, ou de positif.

-Quoi, t'as peur que j'abime ta sale tronche?murmura Gaara avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de menaçant dans la voix.

-Sale tronche? Moi? Tu m'insultes, en plus? Tu veux qu'on règle ça ici?

Gaara eut un sourire vraiment, mais _vraiment,_ inquiétant.

-Je suis pas sûr que tu survives, si on se bat ici.

-Euh...je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu, mais la cloche a sonné il y a dix minutes...

Kurenai avait visiblement décidé de travailler et de gagner son pain en faisant quelque chose. Les deux garçons se regardèrent encore une dernière fois dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Sasuke aillent à sa place sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Gaara se tourna vers Hinata et la regarda fixement.

-Quoi, tu veux que je te remercies?demanda Hinata beaucoup plus sauvagement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Calmes, je voulais juste savoir si...

-Ça te regardes pas.

Sur ce, Hinata alla s'asseoir, laissant une Ino, une Sakura et un Gaara complètement abasourdi devant la porte de la salle de classe.

Nous passons le cours de maths, il ne s'y passe jamais rien.

Récréation! Bon, tandis qu'Hinata et ses copines partent retrouver Tenten dans la cour, les membres de l'équipes de foot se dirigent ensemble vers la salle de Sport pour savoir qui sera l'équipe qu'ils devront massacrer lors du prochain match. Pendant que Morino faisait son spitch sur comment il faudra bien travaillé, se concentrer, etc..., Gaara essaya de se rappeler quand Hinata lui avait parlé aussi méchamment pour la dernière fois. Ah oui, il s'en souvenait, maintenant.

FLASH-BACK!

-Bon, vous attrapez quelque chose?demanda Monsieur Sabakuno à tout ce beau petit monde avec une canne à pêche.

Bilan poisson Hyuuga:

Hiashi: 0

Madame: 1

Hinata:0

Hanabi:6

Bilan poisson Sabakuno:

Monsieur: 1

Anna: 0

Gaara:0

Kankuro:0

Temari:8

Donc avec neuf poissons, c'est les Sabakuno qui remportent le prix, mais il faut dire que ça ne fait que trois heures que tout le monde pêche. Et la ligne d'Hanabi se remettait a tirer, tandis qu'elle discutait joyeusement avec Temari. Personne ne semblaient remarquer que l'endroit où étaient les deux filles étaient l'endroit ou 14 poissons avaient été pêché en seulement trois petites heures.

Gaara lisait tranquillement sur le pont, à côté de sa canne à pêche, et profitait du soleil autant qu'il pouvait. Son père et le père Hyuuga discutait à dix mètres, ce qui lui donnait un fond sonore très désagréable. Bien sûr, comme tout parent qui remarque que l'un de ses enfants ne se comporte pas comme les autres, Monsieur lança:

-Gaara, surveilles ta canne à pêche, tu risques de te faire battre par les filles!

Le rouquin, qui savait que de toute façon il avait perdu, prit sa canne à pêche d'une main sans quitter son livre des yeux et secoua un peu la canne avant de la laisser tranquille à nouveau. Il lisait toujours aussi tranquillement quand une espèce de tornade fluo alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Gaara leva ses yeux de son livre et regarda le visage d'Hinata, qui était complètement hors-d'elle.

-Est-ce que...

-NON!

-Ah. Qui te...

-PERSONNE!

-Bon. Ça concerne Kankuro, par hasard?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, de toute façon?siffla Hinata entre ses dents serrées.

Gaara aurait voulu dire que justement rien du tout, mais vu son état, ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose a faire.

Le rouquin reprit sa lecture et murmura, d'une voix neutre:

-Laisse-moi deviner. Il t'a dragué, ensuite il t'a attendri avec je-ne-sais-quoi puis a essayer de t'embrasser et tu l'as envoyé balader.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et chercha quelque chose a dire. Malheureusement, il avait totalement raison.

-T'en fais pas, ça arrive souvent ces temps-ci, continua Gaara avec un ton qui se voulait compatissant.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Après il se lève, va dans sa chambre, mets un énième trait sur son tableau des râteaux, pleure deux-trois heures en picolant, après il vient manger complètement bourré et déclare que les femmes ne servent à rien. Ou peut-être qu'il va se suicider en sautant par dessus bord, mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste...

Hinata se mit a rire. Un joli rire, très...mignon.

-Merci de m'avoir remonter le moral.

-Je t'en prie.

-GAARA, TA CANNE A PECHE!

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent en même temps la tête pour voir un poisson tirer si violemment sur l'hameçon que la pauvre canne tomba à la mer. Monsieur Sabakuno se précipita pour voir la canne couler dans les profondeurs, puis voyant que c'était sans espoirs, il saisit son fils par les épaules et commença a le secouer.

-Oups, marmonna Gaara.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU?

-Oh, désolé.

Gaara ne semblait pas perdre son calme et regardait son père avec..._ennuis?_

_Allô Gaara, ici la Terre!_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK!

-Tu me touches encore une fois et je te bouffes un bras, marmonna Gaara.

-Mon cher, t'es le dernier dans la salle, déclara Naruto.

Le rouquin regarda des deux côtés et vit qu'effectivement, il ne restait que « ses » groupies. Naruto, qui était rester avec le rouquin pour le secouer un peu lui expliqua ce qu'il n'avait pas écouter.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers LA table des joueurs de foot, en se frayant un chemin à coup de machette, enfin s'ils en avaient eu une, dans la foule de fansgirls complètement excitées.

A part Gaara, qui faisait ses devoirs pour le prochain cours, Shikamaru, qui dormait sur la table, et Kiba, qui était introuvable, tous les autres discutaient du prochain match, sous les cris des filles. Mine de rien, ces pauvres mecs doivent avoir la tête grosse comme une citrouille, à la fin de la journée.

Gaara essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs d'Allemand, mais une question trottait dans sa tête et lui martelait le cerveaux.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Hinata?_

Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il avait été...sympa, ou quelque chose d'approchant, en tout cas. Ils s'étaient bien entendu, en Italie, pourquoi est-ce qu'ici ce serait différent? Bon, d'accord. C'était _un peu _du harcèlement que d'y poser toujours la même question, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas avoir de réponse aux questions qu'il posait. Alors forcément...

En même temps, il l'avait bien défendue, cette femelle. Merde, à la fin! Il était prêt à se battre pour son honneur et elle l'envoyait péter tout de suite après! Elle avait un sérieux problème de personnalité. Soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose; pendant ces fameuses vacances, il lui avait confié un secret, LE secret qu'il ne fallait pas. Si elle allait le répéter, il n'aurait pas fini d'en baver, surtout avec Sasuke.

Pendant que notre ami roux faisait le tri de ces questions, Hinata était aux toilettes, pour changer, avec ses inséparables. Elle était en train de nettoyer les chaussures de l'Uchiha, sous l'œil vigilant d'Ino, tandis que Sakura expliquait en vitesse et à voix basse les événements de la journée, à commencé par le fait que la blonde avait failli tout déballer à Gaara.

-Ce qui serait gros problèmes, là, maintenant, ce serait qu'il l'apprenne...

-Oui, mais si c'est de la bouche d'Ino, il n'y croira pas.

-Tu le pense vraiment?

-Tu le croirais, toi, si Ino venait t'annoncer un truc aussi énorme?

Tenten réfléchis un moment.

-Sûrement pas.

-Alors tout va bien.

-Vous parlez de quoi?

Hinata avait fini d'enlever son vomi des chaussures et la blonde ajoutait son propre numéro de portable dans celle droite.

-De mon cours de Chimie, déclara Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?

-Mon prof est trop sexy.

-Ah bon?

-C'est qui?

-Il s'appelle...Iruka!déclara la brune en prenant le premier nom de prof auquel elle pensait.

-...

-...

-Iruka n'enseigne pas la Chimie.

-C'est un remplaçant.

-Ah bon?

La cloche sonna au même moment. Bénissant tout les dieux du ciel, Tenten se dirigea vers son cours de Dessins, tandis que les trois autres allaient en direction du cours de Géographie. La fin des cours approcha enfin.

Alors que le quatuor S.I.T.H se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée pour rentrer à la maison, Gaara rangea ses affaires a une vitesse tellement élevée que ça le surpris lui-même. Il se précipita au dehors et se fraya un chemin à travers les fansgirls aussi vite qu'il le put. Malheureusement...

-GAARA?

L'intéressé se retourna et vit...Matsuri, tartinée comme un clown, pour changer(OUI, L'Auteur ne la supporte pas non plus!). Le rouquin remercia le ciel intérieurement pour avoir fais en sorte que trois filles et Chôji le sépare de Clown-Girl.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je voudrais passer du temps avec mon petit-ami!

_Petit...ami? Depuis QUAND?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Je voudrais passer du temps avec mon petit-ami!

-Depuis quand on sort ensemble?

-Ben...depuis hier soir! On s'est embrasser ou j'ai rêvé?

-C'est pas une raison. Regardes dans le dictionnaire, je suis sûr qu'il faut le consentement des deux personnes pour avoir une relation.

-Alors je n'était qu'un DIVERTISSEMENT?hurla Matsuri qui n'avait pas l'air contente de l'apprendre.

A cause de Clown-Girl qui s'était mise à crier, les gens commençaient à s'agglutiner, à écouter et à murmurer des choses ce qui fit que Gaara remarqua tout de suite que sa popularité auprès de ses camarades était en chute libre. Pas que ça l'embêtait vraiment, mais être populaire avait quand même des avantages majeures non négligeable. Par exemple, au test annuel de dépistage de drogue, il pouvait demander a n'importe qui de pisser dans son bocal, et il s'en tirait toujours très bien.

C'est alors qu'il la remarqua _elle, elle_ qui écoutait et regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt la conversation et des larmes commencèrent a _lui_ monter aux yeux. Le petit cœur de Gaara se mit a battre plus vite. Non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir, pas encore. Oh et puis, il avait passé de beaux moment avec _elle. _

Vous aurez tous compris que _elle_ c'est...Tayuya.

Oui, sérieusement.

Le rouquin ne voulait pas avoir en plus des ennuis avec elle, alors il prit Matsuri, qui continuait a brailler des idioties, par la taille et l'embrassa avec ce qui ressemblait, d'un œil extérieur, à de la passion, alors que pas du tout, en fait. Les gens autour sifflèrent stupidement, comme quand des gens s'embrassent au moment où on s'y attend le moins (y'a toujours le groupe de mecs relou qui croit que ça va faire rire tout le monde, et après ils se plaignent qu'on les traitent de gamins immatures).

Alors que Matsuri prenait son pied, Gaara regarda par dessus la tête de cette peste et remarqua que quelqu'un dépassait le groupe en se cramponnant au bretelles de son sac avec les larmes aux yeux. Cette fille, parce que c'en était une, avait un T-shirt vert pomme, des cheveux noirs et était enceinte.

Mais bien sûr, Gaara ne le savait toujours pas.

Hinata se dirigea vers les toilettes (encore? Mais c'est a croire qu'ils y passent leurs vies...Je suis presque persuadée que les profs se disent que leurs élèves n'ont pas de vessie.), elle ouvrit la première cabine, s'assit sur la cuvette et se mit a pleurer.

La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait autant mal au cœur. Gaara était un homme, il avait le droit d'embrasser qui il voulait, mais quand même...Pas la première pouf venue...Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne ressortirait JAMAIS avec une fangirl, et elle était presque la présidente du club de supporter de l'équipe de foot.

Hinata, au fond, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait confié son état à personne, à part ses trois meilleures amies. Tout en prenant du papier toilette pour essuyer un peu son nez, la noiraude se demanda comment réagirais le Sabakuno en apprenant « l'heureuse nouvelle ». Enfin, il fallait déjà l'extirper de la bouche maquillée à la Jocker (de Batman, vous savez) pour lui parler en privé.

Tout en se mouchant, Hinata parvint à la conclusions qu'en fait...c'était le fait de voir _le père de son bébé embrasser une garce _qui la mettait dans cette état. Le père de son bébé. C'est triste a penser, quand on a seize ans. Elle en était à là de ses sombres pensées quand son portable se mit à clignoter.

Sa mère lui avait envoyer un message dont nous passerons le détail mais qui demandait où était la « princesse chérie d'amûr. » Hinata se redressa et vérifia dans le miroir son visage. A part les yeux légèrement rouge et les petites traces de larmes sur ses joues elle était comme d'habitude.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Gaara, Matsuri, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Shino.

« Tu te sens bien? »fût la question que posèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite le chien, la mouche et Le Jocker;

« T'as mes godasses? »a été posés par Sasuke;

« T'as le devoirs d'Anglais? »a été prononcée par Naruto;

« ...? »a été brillamment exprimé par...GAARA!

-Euh...oui, oui, non et ... fut la réponse d'Hinata.

La noiraude fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une paire de chaussure. Petit plan chaussures de l'Uchiha. Elles étaient blanches nacrée (un peu moins maintenant), avec des lacets argentés et une espèce de phrase pseudo-intelligente avait été ajoutée au stylo indélébile: «Nobody iz peurfèkt, may néme iz nobody ». La jeune fille tendit les chaussures à la star montante du football. Comme elle avait été rapide, Sasuke la gratifia d'un nouveau signe de tête à la « Parce que je le vaux bien » et d'un sourire Colgate. Bienbienbien...

-Viens, ta mère t'attend, déclara Kiba en prenant le bras de son amie, tandis que Shino prenait l'autre bras et tirait à son tour.

Hinata se laissa happée par les deux garçons sans résistance. Les garçons tirèrent Hinata jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère, qui avait l'air complètement paniquée.

-Merci, mon Dieu, merci! J'ai cru qu'on t'avais enlevée!

-M...maman, arrête...je...j'étais au toilette...

-Elle va bien, vous en faites pas, M'dame, déclara Kiba.

Passons le dîner (ou déjeuner) ennuyeux et retournons directement au lycée (youpi.). Hinata était en retard, Neji ayant oublié de faire le plein de sa voiture. C'est ainsi qu'elle se présenta avec vingt minutes de retard au premier cours de l'après-midi. Une chance que ça soit Français, Kakashi n'était pas encore là.

-J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais...murmura Sakura.

-Moi aussi, figure-toi, répondit Hinata en essayant de rire.

Il y eut un silence. Sakura et Ino regardait Hinata avec une espèce de pitié insupportable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda la noiraude.

-On -t'énerves pas, d'accord?- on a vu...G. qui...tenait la main d'une fille...elle s'appelle Matsuri et si ça peut te consoler, elle est obèse, avoua Sakura.

-Laisse tomber, je les ai déjà vus ensemble. Et elle est pas obèse du tout.

Ino prit la main de sa meilleure amie.

-Ça va? Tu tiens le coup?

-Pourquoi je ne tiendrais pas le coup? Je ne vais pas contrôler ce qu'il fait, ce serait fatiguant.

-Je sais pas...

Kakashi entra dans la pièce au même moment.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais: Madame la directrice avait besoin de moi pour faire une liste et...

-Vous avez roulez sous le bureau?demanda Naruto, provoquant les rires de ses camarades.

-Non, on a pas vu le temps passé, c'est tout, se défendit le professeur en rougissant alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus dans son mensonge.

Le cours commença. Pour les vingt-cinq dernières minutes, ils firent des exercices de passé composé et tout plein de trucs dans le genre. Ensuite, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le cours de Musique, donné par Akado Yoroi. 45 minutes a écouter 25 élèves faire de la flûtes doit être assez long, au bout d'un moment. Ensuite, à la récréation, Sakura, Tenten et Ino discutèrent de leur robe de soirée de Noël, pendant qu'Hinata les écoutaient. Elles avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'attendre un moment avant de se poser des questions plus graves comme _est-ce que tu veux avorter, oui ou non, Hinata? _

Le dernier cours de la journée était un cours d'Histoire, donné par un professeur tellement vieux qu'il devait avoir vécu tout ce qu'il racontait sur l'esclavagisme et la conquête du monde. Je veux parler bien sûr de Sarutobi. Après 45 nouvelles minutes de supplice, les élèves purent enfin quitter leur salle de classe et profiter des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages.

Hinata se dirigea vers sa mère, après avoir fait la bise à ses trois meilleurs amies, tandis que Sakura et Tenten se dirigeait vers la voiture de cette dernière.

-Ino, viens, je te ramène!cria Tenten à la blonde qui retournait dans le bâtiment.

-Non, je vais pisser et mon père a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher!répondit Ino sur le même ton, n'ayant visiblement pas remarquer le regard médusé des personnes qui l'avaient entendues.

La blonde partit en chantonnant en direction des toilettes, n'ayant pas remarquer que quelqu'un l'observait. Ce quelqu'un avait d'ailleurs laissé le sosie du Jocker à la porte d'entrée.

Une fois que la blonde eut fini de faire ce qu'elle faisait, et après s'être lavé les mains, elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea d'un pas aérien vers la porte d'entrée.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un lui attrapa violemment le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

-HIIIIII! AU VIOL!

-Ta gueule, dit calmement une voix grave et glacial.

Ino ouvrit les yeux. Aller savoir pourquoi, elle les avaient fermés. Elle regarda Gaara dans les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, comme si elle voulait crier sans trouver l'air nécessaire pour y parvenir.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Hinata est si distante avec moi?demanda le rouquin en fixant de ses yeux glacials ceux de la blonde.

Ino réfléchit très vite.

-Non.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler ce matin?

-De rien.

Gaara en avait assez qu'on lui cache des choses (MAIS C'EST QU'IL EST CURIEUX, LE P'TIT ROUX!) et qu'on l'évite constamment, comme la peste. Il se pencha de manière à placer son visage à côté de celui de la blonde et murmura dans l'oreille de la pauvre Ino.

-Je peux te faire souffrir de cinquante manières toutes plus différentes et plus morbides les unes que les autres. Et j'hésiterais pas.

Ino déglutit avec difficulté, tandis que Gaara lui promettait de faire exploser ses phalanges les unes après les autres après lui avoir fait exploser ses dents.

_-Tu l'as mises enceinte, pauvre cloche!_

Fin du cinquième chapitre.

Gaara(qui as mis ses menaces à exécutions): C'est qui le meilleur?

Ino(qui à la bouche pleine de sang):OUIIINNN!

Hinata(qui encourage Gaara):Fais-y sauter les jointures! Sale traitresse!

L'Auteur(qui encourage aussi Gaara):Ouais! DU SANG! DU BOUDIN! ON EST PAS VENUS POUR RIEN!(Puis se retourne pour regarder les lecteurs)Donc, laissons-les s'amuser gentiment! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez déposé vos idées de réactions de Gaara dans une review et me la poster au plus vite! Voilà, moi je retourne au catch!


	6. Chapter 6

L'Auteur: DITES-MOI QUE C'EST PARCE QUE VOUS ETES EN VACANCES QUE VOUS NE METTEZ PLUS DE REVIEWS! Allez-y, même si c'est archi-nul, dites-le! Snif. Dépression nerveuse. Sinon, ça va, merci de vous inquiété. Je le répète: tout ce qui concerne l'Italie viendra en temps et en heure! Ne soyez pas pressé! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! Mais je vous JURE sur MON HONNEUR D'AUTEUR que VOUS ne serez PAS déçus! Peut-être serez-vous déçus de ce chapitre, mais bon. Tans pis. Ah oui, je suis désolée si les fans de Matsuri veulent me jeter des pierres, mais il me fallait un personnage vraiment très fans des footballeurs, de Gaara en particulier, et qui fera une scène quand la grossesse d'Hinata sera révélée au grand jour! Oh, flûte...

Chapitre 6: Une bonne nouvelle? Je pense pas...

Ino ouvrit de grands yeux et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Gaara écarquilla légèrement les yeux et continua à la fixer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?demanda-t-il en gardant son calme.

-Rien. Oublie.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Ino profita de son moment d'inattention pour passer sous le bras tendu du nouveau jeune papa (est-ce qu'il la croit? J'en doute...) et couru à l'extérieur en criant « DEMARRE » à son père.

Gaara se redressa et regarda la blonde partir sans rien faire. UNE question avait pris le dessus sur les innombrables autres que se posait le roux:

_Est-ce qu'elle a dit vrai?_

Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien. Une blonde cinglée qui annonce (sous la menace, ça d'accord) qu'une fille aussi..._studieuse_ qu'Hinata est enceinte _**de lui**_**, **on en croise pas tout les jours, mais c'est pas pour autant que ça existe pas.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, le rouquin perdit la notion du temps et se sentit tiré par la manche. Il tourna la tête pour voir Naruto, qui avait l'air très content.

-Tu penses à quoi?

-...

Les deux garçons et beaucoup de groupies se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour une séance d'entrainement.

Les conversations des jeunes joueurs dans les vestiaires portaient sur les mêmes sujets que d'habitude:

1)Le prochain match/l'entrainement;

2)Le sexe.

-Faudra les exploser! Comme quand on a affronté ses autres crétins, là...

-Je me demande si je vais y demander de m'en faire une, ce soir...

-Tu crois qu'on va courir?

-Mais elle aime pas être dessous, je te dis!

Et cætera.

Gaara, lui, commençait à se poser des tas de questions de plus en plus préoccupante.

_Nan. Je **sais** qu'on s'est protégé. Oui. J'avais un paquet entier de capotes. Je suis **sûr **qu'on en a utilisé une...sauf si...elle a p'têtre cassé? Non. On s'en serait aperçu...En même temps, il faisait nuit..._

_-_Hey! J'ai un numéro de portable dans la chaussure droite!cria Sasuke en retirant ladite chaussure pour en sortir le billet.

Les autres, enfin ceux qu'était pas jaloux, s'approchèrent pour identifié le numéro. Mais ils durent d'abord déchiffrer le message suivant:

_Fé de moi ce ke tu veu ;D Apéle moua au ******, JTM 4 EVER!_

Ensuite, Il y avait un truc qui ressemblait à une signature dont on pouvait comprendre difficilement: I-N-O

Pendant que les autres se préoccupait de leurs petits problèmes sans intérêts, le rouquin se dit grosso modo:

Combattre le mal par le feu des racines des plantes d'où il sort. Ou un truc dans le genre.

Il prit son portable et sortit des vestiaires pour aller téléphoner en paix. Il chercha dans son répertoire pour en ressortir le numéro d'Hinata. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne l'avais pas rappelée, comme promis, après cette fameuse soirée sur la plage.

Une théorie idiote mais rassurante germa dans l'esprit de plus en plus inquiet du jeune homme: Hinata voulait peut-être se venger en lui faisant croire n'importe quoi?

Il colla le téléphone sur son oreille droite et attendit.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était allongée sur son lit, une main posée sur le bas du ventre. Elle avait fermé les yeux et essayait de ressentir l'être petit et fragile qui se développait en elle. Elle se demandait s'il pouvait l'entendre, s'il pouvait bouger ses membres microscopiques, s'il pouvait penser, s'il voulait vivre ou mourir...

La sonnerie « Up is down » d'un certain film retentit. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda son portable avancé lentement à cause du mode vibration. Elle se mit debout et prit son portable. Elle aurait pu rester couchée, mais c'était mieux pour la circulation du sang (et pour la prochaine scène) qu'elle reste debout.

-Allô?

-Est-ce que t'es enceinte?

Il est bien connu que les hommes sont nettement moins subtil que les femmes.

Hinata mit un instant avant d'identifier la voix.

-Hinata? T'es enceinte ou pas?demanda Gaara qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Que...?

La jeune fille réalisa alors qui c'était et ce qu'il demandait. Non, c'était pas possible. Pas maintenant.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir (Gaara s'impatiente et disait « Hinata? Hinata? » pour avoir une réponse), Hinata jeta son portable par terre et l'écrasa du pied une dizaine de fois (chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire, si elle était restée couchée) en espérant peut-être que Gaara était à l'intérieur et qu'il mourrait.

Gaara, après le choc du premier coup de pied, avait regarder son portable comme si ce dernier s'était soudain mis a lancer des confettis et du pop-corn en tournant sur lui-même. L'impression « PAS BON DU TOUT! » était en train de gagner tout le corps du jeune homme quand Shikamaru sortit la tête du vestiaire.

-On t'attend, tu sais.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le groupe. Pour son plus grand bonheur, aujourd'hui c'était le tour du gardien et des défenseurs de se faire entrainer avant les autres, permettant aux attaquants et aux centres ainsi qu'aux remplaçant et à la mascotte de se reposer sur les gradins en attendant leurs tour.

Gaara avait posé son menton sur son genou gauche (il était assis sur la jambe droite) et se rongeait les ongles.

-T'as pas l'air bien, connard.

Gaara tourna la tête vers le Uchiha qui le regardait en souriant Colgate. Mine de rien, Sasuke, il aime bien Gaara.

Il est tout aussi connu que les hommes, quand ils s'apprécient, s'insultent (ou du moins, c'est l'impression qui se ressent quand je vois mon père et mon oncle =))

Gaara continuait de fixer ce nuisible quand une idée germa dans son esprit.

-T'as MSN sur ton natel?

-Ouais, mais toi aussi, non?

-Non, mon père m'a confisqué mon dernier natel parce que j'ai perdu une canne à pêche super chère.

-T'as pêché cet été et tu m'as rien dit?

-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regardes.

En temps normal, Gaara n'aurait répondu à aucune question et aurait prit le portable, mais il se sentait vaguement rassuré de parler avec des couillons. Pardon, des hommes.

Sasuke tendit son portable à son nouveau meilleur ami (Eh ouais) et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Naruto et Kiba.

Gaara réfléchit un moment. Voulait-il vraiment savoir?

Hum...

Tic-tac-tic-tac...

DRING!

Finalement oui.

Il entra son adresse e-mail et son mot de passe (deathandsuffering) et chercha le contact qui portait le nom original de HiNaTa (et qui avait mis comme phrase: Trop bien, ces vacances en Italie!(Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va changer de pseudonyme)). Par chance, elle s'était connectée.

Hinata, s'était connectée immédiatement après la destruction de son pauvre bout de plastique électronique qui gisait toujours par terre. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'aucune des personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance n'avait parler à Gaara. Pendant qu'elle attendait que Tenten, Sakura ou Ino se connectent, elle reçut un message de « Gaa-sama ».

_T'es enceintes oui ou non?_

La noiraude ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Elle bloqua le contact d'instinct. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'assit de nouveau sur son lit en se collant au mur, les bras enroulés autant que possible autour de ses genoux. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras et se mit a pleurer.

Gaara, qui commençait à en avoir assez, rendit son natel à Sasuke et sortit celui qui lui appartenait. C'était un très vieux portable qui était peut-être plus grand que sa main. Son seul avantage était qu'il y avait le jeu du serpent, dessus.

Il repartit à la recherche d'un numéro. Cette fois, le téléphone de la maison Hyuuga. Il ressortit de la salle sans écouter les « Gaara? Gaara? Reviens, Gaara... » et s'appuya contre un mur pour composer le numéro...

Hinata pleurait toujours très fort, quand le téléphone fixe retentit. Hinata écouta la sonnerie et sentit son sang se glacer. Elle se releva à toute vitesse et couru jusqu'au salon où elle entendit clairement:

-Allô?

Par chance, c'était Hanabi qui avait répondu, sa mère étant partie travailler.

-C'est Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je voudrais parler à ta sœur.

Hanabi fixa cette dernière qui était sur le pas de la porte de la pièce et qui faisait des gestes qui pouvaient se traduire par « Je suis pas là! » ou « Si tu lui dis que je suis là je te tue! ».

-Elle est...au petit coin.

-Menteuse.

-Elle est...à la cuisine.

-Menteuse.

-Bon, ben je te la passe.

Hanabi tendit le combiné à son aînée qui recula d'un pas. La petite fille murmura alors:

-A un moment ou à un autre, tu devras lui dire. Alors go!

Hinata déglutit et prit l'appareil.

-A...Allô?

-Répond-moi.

-De quoi veux-tu...

-T'es en cloque oui ou merde?

-Ça ne te regardes pas!

-Tournons cela autrement: c'est le mien ou pas?

Quel égoïsme.

-Je...

-Contente-toi de répondre.

Hinata en avait marre. Ce type lui bouffait tout, gâchait sa vie et il OSAIT se montrer aussi pressant!

-Alors?

-OUI! VOILA! CONTENT? FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, MAINTENANT!

Hinata reposa...non, éclata l'objet sur son socle et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-POURQUOI TU LUI AS DIT QUE J'ETAIS LA?

-Je pensais que ça te rendrais service...

-T'OCCUPES PLUS DE MOI, COMPRIS!

Hanabi avait des larmes qui commençaient a apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux couleurs nacre. Mais Hinata s'en foutait pas mal, en fait. Elle couru dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et se rallongea sur le ventre, sur son lit, et recommença à pleurer.

Gaara regardait le mur bouche bée, le téléphone toujours plaqué contre son oreille. Il s'appuya contre le mur et s'y cogna la tête deux fois.

Au bout d'un moment, il se dit que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire, alors il tituba en direction des vestiaires, où il se rechangea. Il n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il essayait depuis dix minutes d'enfiler deux jambes dans son T-Shirt. Après avoir fini de remettre ses vêtements à l'endroit prévu, il quitta le vestiaire.

Il ne savait pas où aller. Pour l'instant, il fallait juste marcher. Tandis que des millions de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune garçon, il arriva au parc dans lequel il passait la plupart de son temps. Il s'assit sur un banc et y resta.

Si l'on devait résumé par un onomatopée la tête de Gaara, « BROUHAHA » serait le meilleur exemple. Par contre, si on devait utilisé une expression, « ON EST PAS DANS LA MERDE! » serait le plus approprié.

Tandis que Gaara fixait toutes les personnes qui passaient, il entendit de chaque côté deux personnes qui s'approchaient de son banc.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

-T'avais pas entrainement?

Le rouquin n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner que c'était Naruto et Sakon.

Les deux garçons s'assirent de chaque côté de Gaara, qui n'avait pas bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, le blond?

-Je suis venus voir s'il allait bien.

-Barres-toi, je vais m'en sortir tout seul.

-Hors de question que je laisse mon ami avec un type qui a des cheveux gris et qui met du rouge à lèvre. Vert, en plus.

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, l'objet de leurs convoitise ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Pile?

-Pile.

Sakon lança la pièce et la réceptionna. Face.

-T'as eu de la chance, blondinet, mais ça ne se reproduira pas!menaça Sakon et s'éloigna après avoir donné un coup de poing affectueux et très _viril _dans l'épaule du rouquin qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Naruto tira la langue à son nouvel ennemi et se tourna vers l'homme qu'il avait loyalement gagné.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Enfin, Gaara tourna la tête vers le blond.

-Trop compliqué pour toi.

-T'as des problèmes?

Gaara ne répondit pas et tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de l'horizon. Naruto regarda dans la même direction.

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai des problèmes. Par exemple, Monsieur Asuma s'est rendu comptes que j'avais triché aux examens de fin d'année, l'année dernière. Il m'a dit que j'allais avoir de sérieux -_je vais être père- _problèmes.

Naruto ne réagis pas tout de suite. L'information mettait un temps fou pour arriver au cerveau du pauvre garçon (On pourrait le croire, mais je n'ai rien contre les blonds/es (ni contre les homosexuelles, les roux/sses...)).

Puis...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

-Je vais être père, répéta calmement Gaara.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait six ans, le rouquin avait envie de pleurer (LE CHOC!). Naruto se mit a rire.

-HAHAHA, T'ES ENCEINTS?

-Non.

-Pfffrrruiiittt. T'es con. Tu croyais vraiment que sa allait marcher?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Bah, c'est une blague?

-Non.

-Alors t'es vraiment enceint?

-Non plus.

-Bah alors...

Laissant Naruto à ses réflexion toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, Gaara essayait de conserver son calme légendaire. L'idée de partir maintenant et d'emmener Hinata avec lui faisait son chemin quand le blond lui secoua le bras.

-Mais alors, tu...

Réalisant ce qui ce passait, Naruto ouvrit de gros yeux.

-M...mais...c'est...qui...la...

-Mère? Peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu m'en voudrais.

-Dis-le, s'il-te-plaît.

-Tu va aller le répéter à tout le monde.

-Non. Juré.

Gaara le regarda et un sentiment de gêne se fit sentir au niveau de son ventre. Après tout, il était sympa comme gars. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour lui parler.

-Hinata.

Naruto le regarda avec de gros yeux.

Après un moment, Gaara ajouta dans un souffle:

-Désolé.

-Mais...mais...tu...tu...

-Je sais.

-Alors...pourquoi...

-Je sais pas.

-Tu...tu as...couché...avec elle, alors que moi...

-Quand elle t'as demandé si tu voulais sortir avec elle, tu l'as quand même envoyé chier d'une manière assez brutal...

Naruto baissa la tête.

FLASH-BACK!

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs en trottinant pour rester à la même hauteur que ces équipiers. Cela faisait six semaines que l'équipe avait été formée, on était au troisième mois depuis l'entrée de tout ce beau petit monde au lycée.

Naruto s'arrêta alors devant son casier et remarqua en l'ouvrant une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit et dont il lu le contenu.

_J'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi._

_Hinata._

Le blondinet tourna la tête et distingua une noiraude qui le regardait.

Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient approchés et lisaient par dessus l'épaules du blond.

Naruto se sentait important, depuis qu'il avait de nouveaux amis. Aussi, malgré le fait que lui aussi soit amoureux de la jeune fille, il demanda bien fort:

-C'est qui, ça, Hinata?

Automatiquement, tout le monde dans le couloir s'arrêta. Ceux qui connaissait Hinata commencèrent à rire.

-Je crois qu'elle est dans notre classe...

-Je crois surtout qu'elle t'aime.

Tout le monde commença à rire.

Pour bien l'enfoncer davantage, Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata.

-Toi, tu sais qui c'est? Si ça se trouve, c'est personne...

Sakura, qui passait par là par hasard, poussa Hinata et mit un ENORME coup de poing dans la face de ce type. Ino, qui était derrière, prit la jeune fille par le bras et la tira dans les toilette les plus proches, tandis que Tenten arrachait la feuille des mains de ce sale abruti.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK!

-Je sais que je me suis comporter de manière idiote et puéril, mais moi je l'aime.

-Non, tu aimes tout ce qui a de la poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant?demanda le blond, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Sais pas.

-Tu crois qu'elle le vit comment?

-Mal.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!

Hinata pleurait toujours bruyamment. Elle envisageait de partir dans des contrées très lointaines, l'Allemagne, le Pôle Nord, les îles Fidji, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Hinata? Ouvre, je veux te parler...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Neji?

-Te parler et jouer mon rôle de grand frère spirituel.

Hinata soupira, se redressa et alla ouvrir.

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je...me suis...disputée avec Sakura.

-A quel sujet?

-Euh...garçons...

Neji s'assit sur le lit et regarda ses mains. Hinata, elle préféra rester debout.

-Hanabi pleure en ce moment.

-Pourquoi?

Neji releva la tête et fixa sa cousine de ses yeux nacré.

-Tu l'as fait pleurer.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est difficile de garder un secret à son âge, qu'elle fait tout pour cacher ta grossesse à vos parents et que tu t'en fous.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-T'es enceintes?

Hinata s'assit à côté de son cousin et lui sourit.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Laisse tomber. Hanabi m'a tout raconter.

Neji regardait toujours ses mains avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

La jeune fille sentit que le monde disparaissait sous ses pieds. Son merveilleux monde de petite fille gâtée qui travaillait dure tous les jours pour gagner l'estime de son père, pour ne pas décevoir les cinq dernières générations d'avocat avant elle. Ce monde merveilleux où elle pouvait demander un poney à sa mère en sachant qu'en se levant le jour d'après, un petit cheval gris pommelé l'attendrait devant la porte. Ce monde merveilleux où pour son cinquième anniversaire, son père lui avait offert une montre de marque très chère bien qu'elle ne sache pas lire l'heure.

Tout était foutu à cause de ce putain de secret de mes deux.

La jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Neji passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'attira contre son torse.

Hinata continuait de pleurer comme si toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Puis, entre deux hoquets, elle parvint à exprimer:

-Bouchvoir...

-Hein?

-Bouchoir...

-Ah, d'accord...

Neji lui tendit son Mouchoir, (qui n'était pas très propre, mais bon) et laissa sa cousine se moucher bruyamment.

-A va?

-Nan, déclara la noiraude. Après un moment, elle ajouta; mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-T'as penser à...tu sais...l'IVG...

Hinata se redressa tout de suite.

- Et _où_ tu veux que j'aille sans que toute la ville soit au courant?

-Y'a des centres spécialisés, tu sais, et puis secret professionnel et tout ça...

Hinata continua de pleurer et marmonna, la bouche pleine de larmes:

-Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe?

-Toujours sur toi? Ça tombe sur n'importe qui, juste celles sur qui on s'attend le moins...

-Tu sais, y'a des jours où je me disais que je finirais mes études de droit, qu'un jour, dans un café, je rencontrerai un type sympa, qu'on se reverrait deux fois par hasard, qu'on commencerai à sortir ensemble, qu'au bout de deux ans, on se marierait, qu'on aurait deux enfants et qu'après on vivrait heureux...

-Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu. Dans des cas comme ça, on se goinfre de gâteaux avec une personne qu'on aime beaucoup et on pleure toute la misère du monde. Tu veux un gâteau?

Hinata rit et manqua de s'étouffer avec un nouveau hoquet.

-Ne le dis pas à maman...

-Je suis contre l'infanticide.

-Et tu m'encourage à avorter?

-Euh...oui, mais l'infanticide-homicide...tu vois?

-Bof.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Bon, d'abord, on va se calmer. Ensuite, on va trouver une clinique. D'accord?

Hinata se moucha et approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Après, on en parle plus. Ton père rentre quand?

-Octobre.

-Bon. Ça sera fini, en octobre.

-Oui.

Neji prit sa « sœur spirituel » dans les bras. Hinata continua de pleurer, tandis que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

-Hinata? Je m'excuse. D'avoir dit à Gaara que t'étais là.

-C'est pas grave. Je m'excuse de t'avoir crier dessus, Hanabi.

-Ça fait cliché.

Les deux filles rirent. Puis, tout le monde descendit au salon regarder la télé.

Gaara rentra chez lui en titubant. Naruto était rentré chez lui après avoir juré de ne rien dire à personne. Le rouquin passa la porte et entendit vaguement sa sœur lui demander de faire moins de bruit, son copain était là.

Le jeune garçon monta les marches menant à sa chambre avec une lenteur inhabituelle. Il entra dans sa chambre. Sa chambre, à Gaara, était très simple. Une télé, quatre murs, une fenêtre, un lit double, une armoire, une table basse, un bureau, un ordinateur et un unique poster. Voilà. En plus, c'était drôlement propre, pour dire que c'est une chambre de garçon de dix-sept ans.

Gaara eut soudain une idée et s'écrasa par terre de tout son long devant son lit et commença à fouiller dans toutes les boîtes qu'il y avait sous son lit. Il finit par trouver une boîte où il était marqué: « 2010 ».

Le rouquin s'assit en tailleur devant sa table basse et mit le carton dessus. Il ouvrit la boîte et recommença à fouiller dedans.

Gaara était un garçon très organiser. Son psy lui avait dit, un jour, que pour avoir une vie propre, il fallait une chambre propre dans laquelle on se sentait bien. Le rouquin avait alors commencer à ranger sa chambre impeccablement. Pas qu'il était maniaque, c'était plutôt une manie, qu'il avait héritée de sa mère semble-t-il. Trouvant qu'il avait toujours trop de chenis (c'est du bordel, en suisse) dans sa chambre, il avait commencer à ranger beaucoup de choses dans des boîtes à chaussures, des choses comme des tickets de caisses, des photo, des emballages de préservatif (avec la date d'utilisation), des coquillages, des numéros de téléphones... Et il avait ranger dans des albums des photos de journal qui représentait des accidents terribles, de belles photos trouvées sur Internet...

Il cherchait la rubrique « vacances », qui se trouvait entre « anniversaires » et « Noël ». Finalement, il la trouva et sortit tout ce qui concernait sept semaines en Italie. Il y avait des coquillages qu'Hanabi avait trouvé, deux-trois photos, des tickets de caisses soigneusement agrafer, des cartes postales que des copains lui avait envoyée, des lunettes de soleil qu'il avait trouvé sur la plage (c'est toujours un souvenirs: un jour j'ai ramené un caillou des Alpes. Héhé.), des euros (je sais pas où nos héros vivent, mais ils ont pas d'euros) et les billets d'avions.

Mais pas d'emballages. Ah, si. Des bonbons.

Gaara resta là et contempla son « trésor ». Il n'y en avait pas. Pas d'emballage. Pas de capotes.

Ayant une autre idée, il prit ses tickets et vit qu'il en avait vraiment acheté.

_Oh merde. Oh merde. Oh merde._

Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte à quel point il était stupide. Il se demanda si Hinata le tuerai s'il lui disait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. En même temps, elle avait cas prendre la pilule, merde! C'est pas compliquer...

_Pas compliquer non-plus de mettre un préservatif, tu sais?_

Alors qu'il maudissait sa conscience, une autre information traversa l'esprit de Gaara. Il y avait penser, mais là, c'était comme une baffe.

_Je vais être papa._

Bon, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il le serait devenu. Mais il l'aurait voulu, et avec quelqu'un qu'il aimerait pour de vrai. Pas qu'il aimait pas Hinata, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle allait devenir la mère de tout ses enfants. Après tout, il en aurait peut-être pas d'autre. Peut-être que quand il descendrait manger, il glisserait dans les escaliers, qu'il tomberait sur les talons aiguilles de Temari ou Anna et que son entre-jambe s'embrocherait...

Ou autre.

Il rangea son carton là où il l'avait trouver et se hissa sur son lit où il resta allongé en regardant le plafond s'assombrir de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, il saisit son portable et appuya sur le numéro d'Hinata.

_-Le numéro que vous avez demandez n'est pas disponible. Veuillez réessayez plus..._

Le jeune homme raccrocha et continua de fixer son plafond. Il reprit son natel et chercha une nouvelle fois dans son répertoire. Un numéro.

Celui de sa maman.

Même si la seule personne qui s'était vraiment impliquée dans son éducation était Anna, Monsieur Sabakuno avait donné à son fils le numéro de téléphone de sa mère biologique en pensant qu'un jour, l'un des deux voudrait connaître l'autre.

Gaara laissa sonner et quand enfin quelqu'un daigna décrocher, il referma son portable et le posa sur sa table de nuit.

-Gaara? On mange tout les deux, ce soir. De quoi as-tu envie?

Anna, au moins, elle était très gentille avec Gaara. Si ça avait été son père, c'était pizza et rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Ça sent le renfermé.

-Tu trouves?

Anna entra dans la pièce et ouvrit l'unique fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

-Sais pas.

-Je peux te faire ce qui te fais plaisir maintenant que j'ai le merveilleux livre de cuisine que ton frère m'a donné.

-Il est où, d'ailleurs?

-Il a dit qu'il mangerait chez des amis. Ta sœur va au cinéma. Ton père travail tard et il veut que tu te couches tôt. Il paraît que demain vous allez rendre visite à ta grand-mère.

-Oh. Je peux rester ici, demain?

-Mais c'est ses septante-cinq ans...

-Elle vient pas pour mes anniversaires, pourquoi j'irais aux siens.

-C'est peut-être son dernier, tu sais.

Gaara sourit.

-Je voudrais des frites et des steaks.

-T'es fou? Tu voudrais pas une salade, avec?

-Bof.

-Alors c'est partit!

Gaara regarda sa belle-mère partir pour la cuisine et se sentit mieux.

Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit et se demanda s'il fallait dire à quelqu'un qu'il allait être père.

_En tout cas, Gaara **s'en réjouis**._

Fin du sixième chapitre.

Gaara: C'EST FAUX!

L'Auteur: C'EST VRAI! PAN!

Hinata: IL EST CONTENT! IL EST CONTENT!

Gaara: ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE F*****!

L'Auteur (qui laisse ses héros se disputer): Je sais pas si le désarroi de Gaara s'est assez ressenti...

Gaara: C'est quoi un natel?

L'Auteur: C'est un portable en suisse =D.

Gaara: T'es suisse, toi?

L'Auteur: Euh...non?

Hinata: Je pleure beaucoup, dans ce chapitre.

L'Auteur: Normal, t'es enceinte.

Gaara: Naruto est un vrai salaud, à part ça...

L'Auteur: Je voulais faire un truc assez méchant, mais je me suis laissée aller. Sinon, Hinata se serait sentie méga mal de pas avoir coucher avec Naruto.

Hinata: Tu peux faire en sorte que Gaara s'embroche sur des talons aiguilles, s'il-te-plaît?

L'Auteur: Je ne pense pas, non. En plus, je sais pas si c'est réalisable...BON, VOUS POUVEZ UTILISER LE BOUTON REVIEW POUR ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE L'IDEE DE S'EMPALER LE SERVICE TROIS-PIECE SUR DES TALONS AIGUILLES!

Merci de tout cœur!


	7. Chapter 7

L'Auteur: Bon. Avant de me lancer des pierres avec « IL A DIX-SEPT ANS, IL PEUT PAS SE REJOUIR D'AVOIR UN GOSSE » et blablabla...Sachez que je pense que, quand on apprend qu'on va être papa, une part de nous-même est très heureuse de l'apprendre (enfin j'en sais rien, je suis une fille avec beaucoup d'illusions). En plus, il me fallait une phrase choc pour finir mon chapitre... BREF! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...ENCORE UNE CHOSE! Je pense que nos héros vivent dans un pays imaginaire où on parle pas Français. C'est pour ça qu'il font des passé composés et tout ces trucs. Ah oui.

RECHERCHE BETA QUI VOUDRAIT BIEN CORRIGER MES INNOMBRABLES FAUTES D'AURRTTAUGRHAFFE (c'est fait exprès, hihi!)

**Chapitre 7: Tu vis dans quel monde?**

Le vendredi, Hinata ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Sa mère la laissa couchée dans son lit, la pauvre fille avait de terribles remontées gastrique. Gaara n'était pas aller en cours non plus. Il avait dit à son père qu'il voulait se préparer psychologiquement à l'anniversaire de sa mémé. D'ailleurs, il n'y eut pas grand monde en cours, tout bêtement. Les cours d'éveil à la religion, qui avaient lieux tout les premiers vendredi du moi, n'était pas très intéressant, entendre un vieux fou dire à quel point sexe, drogue, alcool font des ravages chez les jeunes, à quel point le Christ peut les aider, etc...n'était pas franchement attractif.

Le week-end passa donc rapidement. Hinata avait passé son week-end à pleurer pour un rien, à manger et à dormir. Gaara, lui, avait passé son temps à manger du gâteau et à essayer de contacter Hinata, qui ne répondait toujours pas.

Aussi, le matin du lundi (ou le lundi matin, plutôt), les deux personnes se levèrent avec la ferme intention de parler avec au moins UNE personne.

Gaara se leva, donc, et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Pendant que sa grand-mère soufflait ses septante-cinq bougies, le rouquin avait fait une liste de toutes les questions qu'il voulait poser à Hinata. Il les avaient soigneusement écrite sur une feuille de papier qu'il avait mis dans sa poche. Le jeune homme descendit à la cuisine et mangea deux tartines.

Pendant qu'il était chez sa mémé, Gaara avait pris un peu de recul quand à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. D'abord, c'était pas cool du tout. Ensuite, il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis. En plus, un truc qui bave et qui pue, ça doit quand même pas être facile tout les jours. Bon, il sortait avec Matsuri, mais c'était pas pareil. Elle se lavait et mangeait toute seule. En même temps, c'était _son_ truc qui bave et qui pue. Finalement, Gaara n'était pas plus avancé sur ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Le rouquin soupira et continua de manger.

Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, il entendit Sasuke klaxonner, alors il cracha, s'essuya la bouche, sortit et monta dans la voiture de son capitaine d'équipe.

-C'est quoi ce look d'acteur américain incognito?demanda Gaara à son chauffeur.

En effet, Sasuke avait mis un pull à capuchon noir et des lunettes larges tout aussi noirs. Ainsi qu'un pantalon jogging noir et blanc.

-C'est pour passer inaperçu auprès des filles. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elles devenaient trop excitée quand je passais dans les couloirs.

La voiture s'arrêta aussi devant les maisons de Lee, Kiba et Naruto. Ce dernier fit un grand sourire à Gaara, et s'assit en disant que c'était une belle journée.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était en train d'écouter Neji pester sur tout ces gens qui vont au boulot en même temps et qui ralentissaient le trafic. Hanabi chantait très fort et très faux du rock. Neji finit par s'arrêter devant le lycée et laissa Hinata descendre. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Hinata?

L'intéressée se retourna et se trouva nez-à-nez avec...Shino (les coéquipiers d'Hinata n'apparaissent pas beaucoup, dans cette fic. Étrange...).

-S...salut...Ce...ça va?

-Oui.

-...

-...

Après un instant de silence, Hinata ajouta:

-J'ai cours...

-Moi aussi.

-A plus...

-C'est ça.

Et un dialogue qui sert à rien, UN!

Hinata se dirigea donc vers son cours de Chimie, donné par le merveilleux, le grand, l'imposant, le MAGNIFIQUE...Orochimaru.

Et une illusion de détruite, UNE!

Hinata alla donc s'asseoir à la place du fond. C'était une place maudite, parce que Orochimaru adorait plus que tout s'en prendre aux places du fond. Mais comme Hinata était très douée en Chimie et qu'elle répondait toujours juste aux questions, ses camarades la laissait s'asseoir derrière.

Le positif, en Chimie, c'est que c'était un cours donné en même temps que la Biologie. Donc, la classe était divisée en deux groupe, un groupe (le numéro 1) qui va en Chimie et l'autre (le numéro 2) qui va en Biologie pendant deux heures (et cela, une semaine sur deux. La semaine prochaine, donc, numéro 2 va en Chimie et numéro 1 va en Biologie). Pourquoi? Personne ne le savait vraiment, mais c'était comme ça. Point barre.

Les points positifs (pour Hinata en tout cas) de cette séparation déchirante de la classe étaient les suivants:

Pas de Gaara.

C'est tout.

Les points négatifs (toujours pour Hinata) de cette séparation déchirante de la classe étaient les suivants:

Pas d'Ino;

Pas de Sakura;

Sasuke;

Pas de Kiba;

Pas de Shino;

Pas de Naruto.

En conclusion: la Chimie, c'est nul (point de vue très partial de l'auteur).

Gaara, lui, sortait de la voiture de Sasuke, quand Naruto vint se coller à lui.

-Quoi?

-Ça va? T'es heureux?

Gaara tourna la tête en direction de celle du blond.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Rôôôhh, aller, ça doit te faire quelque chose de spécial, nan? Sais pas, moi...T'as pas des espèces de papillons dans ton ventre?

Gaara cligna des yeux.

-Quoi? T'as vraiment aucun cœur, ou quoi?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Aller...

Naruto se mit a faire des contorsions qui pouvaient se traduire par « Tu saaaiiiss...Hi-na-ta » ou par « Je suis épileptique et je le vis bien ».

-Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un?demanda Gaara, songeant que le blond finirait par mourir énuquer.

-Non, répondit spontanément Naruto.

Il aurait peut-être du ajouté: « j'ai juste mis que deux personnes de mon âge allaient être parent sur trois forums sur lesquels je suis inscrit parce que je n'ai pas de cervelle ».

-Vous foutez quoi?demanda un Kiba qui les regardaient avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-Rien.

-...

Bon.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Gaara avait une main dans la poche et il froissait et défroissait machinalement la liste de questions qu'il avait déjà apprise par cœur. Cette fois, il y eut nettement moins de bruits hystérique de la part des filles. Il y avait bien sûr des cris qu'on entendait tel que « JE T'AIME NARUTOOOOOO » ou encore « EPOUSE-MOI, KIBBBAAAAA ». Les filles d'un genre gothique-punk criait des « GAA-SAMMMÂÂÂÂ ». Par contre il y eut quelque « Salut, Lee. » sans enthousiasme mais la question qui se posait le plus était « Mais où est passé le GRAND, le MERVEILLEUX SASUKKKKKEEEEEEEEE-SAAAMMMÂÂÂÂÂÂ? » alors que Sasuke passait en toute discrétion entre les jeunes demoiselles.

Il est bien connu que les filles amoureuses ne reconnaitraient pas leur idole déguisé même si ce dernier portait un costume d'éléphant.

Quand Gaara partit s'installer à la place la plus au fond de la classe (comme Hinata. Coïncidence?), il remarqua tout de suite que deux personnes le regardait avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que d'habitude. Mais le rouquin s'en foutait pas mal, en fait. Il ressortit son papier tout plier et le relut une énième fois.

1)Ça va?=faisable.

2)Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?=faisable.

3)Est-ce que tu prenais la pilule?=DANGEREUX (et inutile, en plus).

4)Est-ce que tu veux avorter?=...

Et d'autres questions, qu'on se pose dans des cas comme ça...

Tandis que Monsieur Zetsu parlait avec ennui de la reproduction des fleurs, le jeune rouquin prit son portable et essaya à nouveau d'entrer en contact avec Hinata. Qui ne répondit pas. Étonnant. Par contre, il reçut un message de sa petite-amie (à Gaara, hein? Pas à Hinata):

_« JTM FORTFORTFORT! »_

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un « _MOI O66666 »_ sans aucun enthousiasme et reçut un message de Tayuya:

_« JTM FORTFORTFORT! »_

Gaara lui renvoya « _Pas moi » e_t commença enfin à écouter le cours long et pas passionnant. Enfin, au bout de deux heures de supplices horrible, les cours laissèrent place à la récréation!

Gaara ramassa ses affaires en un temps record et commença à chercher Hinata.

Cette dernière marchait directement en direction de la salle de Biologie. Visiblement, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup.

Elle tourna au détour d'un couloir, sinon elle fonçait dans le mur, et remarqua tout de suite les cheveux rouge qui sortaient de la salle. Comme c'était le matin, elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que Cheveux rouge = DANGER ABSOLU = FUIRE! Malheureusement, Gaara la remarqua.

-HINATA!

La jeune fille regarda Gaara s'approcher avec un regard un glacial (une mauvaise habitude). Hinata réagis comme les biches; elle prit peur et partit gambader dans la direction inverse, à la différence qu'elle courrait au lieu de gambader.

Gaara n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi la jeune fille avait crié (quand on a peur, on crie, c'est tout a fait logique), et il comprenait encore moins le fait qu'elle s'était mise à courir. Mais bon, le jeune homme lui couru quand même après, sous le regard médusé des autres élèves.

-MAIS ATTEND! BORDEL, HINATA!cria Gaara avec élégance.

-FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, CONNARD!répondit Hinata avec le même ton.

-GAARA? MON CHERI, OU VAS-TU?demanda Matsuri, bêtement.

-TA GUEULE, CONNASSE!répondirent avec toute la poésie possible Hinata et Gaara.

Matsuri s'arrêta et se mit à pleurer au milieu du couloir.

Hinata commençait à avoir un point de côté, alors elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Gaara courrait toujours.

-ATTEND, JE VEUX TE PARLER!

-Ri...RIEN...A...fouTRE...

La jeune fille regarda sur sa droite et vit un groupe...non, un troupeau de fansgirls. En regardant toujours dans la direction de Gaara, elle vit Sasuke (qu'elle avait reconnu tout de suite) passé derrière le rouquin. Une idée illumina l'esprit essoufflé de la noiraude. Elle tendit un doigt vers les deux jeunes garçons et, rassemblant son dernier souffle, elle cria:

-SASUKE-SAMA!

Un troupeau de rhinocéros enragé lâché dans le couloir aurait été nettement moins spectaculaire. Le troupeau de filles qu'Hinata avait repéré était partit tellement vite et en criant tellement fort que les deux joueurs de foot s'étaient vu contrains de changer de direction très vite et en courant à des vitesses qui égalaient probablement les records.

Hinata s'était collée autant que possible au mur et avait attendu que la dernière des fansgirls lui passe sous le nez pour recommencer à respirer. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations et entendit de nouveaux des pas dans le couloir qui était désert. Elle tourna la tête en direction des pas et fut à moitié soulagée de voir ses trois meilleures amies avancer dans sa direction. Elle déglutit avec difficulté en se demandant laquelle avait pu la trahir ainsi. Sentant une nouvelle crise de larme venir, elle se dirigea vers...les toilettes les plus proches, suivie par ses trois copines.

Quand tout ce beau petit monde fut entré, Hinata ferma la porte et s'appuya contre cette dernière.

-Laquelle de vous trois à eu la bonne idée d'aller parler à Gaara?demanda Hinata avec un calme à faire froid dans le dos.

Sakura et Tenten regardaient leur amie avec de gros yeux.

-Parce qu'il est au courant?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est pas moi, déclara Tenten.

-Pas moi, affirma Sakura.

-Ni moi!cria Ino qui ne se sentait pas bien dans ses baskets.

Hinata regarda longuement ses trois amies. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait des envies de meurtre.

Sakura ouvrit des yeux encore plus gros et se tourna vers Ino.

-Tu n'as pas...

-Mais non!

Tenten aussi regardait la blonde avec des yeux encore plus gros.

-Tu voulais tout lui déballer, jeudi...

-Mais...

-Ino, tu n'aurais pas _par hasard_ ouvert ta grande bouche devant les gens qu'il ne fallait pas?

Ino devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Je...

Devant le regard insistant de ses amies, la blonde se dit qu'il valait mieux tout dire maintenant.

-Bon...oui. MAIS, ajouta Ino devant la mine effarée de Tenten et Sakura, il faut voir les choses dans son contexte; il me menaçait...

Hinata s'approcha de son amie (enfin plus pour longtemps) et lui colla une énorme baffe. Chewing-gum et la brune ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir, mais quand la noiraude releva la main pour donné un nouveau coup à Ino, elles lui attrapèrent un bras chacune et la plaquèrent contre un mur.

-MECHANTE! GROSSE CONNE!

-Calme-toi, Hinata, tout ira bien...

-COMMENT ÇA, « TOUT IRA BIEN »? ELLE A TRAHIT MA CONFIANCE ET M'A VENDU A L'ENNEMI!

Hinata, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, se remit à pleurer. Ino se massait la joue et pleurnichait dans son coin. Tenten essayait de consoler Hinata autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais sans succès. Sakura essayait de se contenir pour ne pas frapper encore la pauvre blonde.

-Il t'a menacée?demanda Sakura après un moment.

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il me ferait sauté les dents et les doigts si je ne lui disait rien.

-Il aurait dû le faire, murmura Hinata entre deux sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?demanda Tenten.

-Neji a dit qu'il trouverait une clinique...

-Il sait lui aussi?

-Ma sœur qui lui a tout dit.

-Oh.

Tenten ne savait plus quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère, alors elle prit des serviettes et les tendit à Hinata pour qu'elle se mouche un peu. Puis la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit pour aller en cours. Tenten se sépara du groupe pour aller en classe de Maths, et les trois autres se dirigèrent vers leurs classe de Géographie.

Sakura et Ino s'assirent comme d'habitude à la place devant celle d'Hinata. La blonde et chewing-gum se battaient. Sakura donnait des coups de pieds dans les tibias de la blonde pendant que cette dernière essayait de se défendre en donnant des coups dans l'épaule de Grand Front.

Hinata les regardaient faire. Elle maudissait intérieurement cette blonde complètement idiote qui avait gâché sa vie quand elle entendit quelqu'un poser brutalement ses affaires et tirer la chaise à côté de la jeune fille. Cette dernière tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à...BRAD PITTTTTEEEUUUHHHH!

Nan, j'déconne, c'était Gaara.

-Barres-toi, siffla Hinata entre ses dents serrée. D'ailleurs, si on écoutait attentivement, on les entendaient grincer.

-Si non quoi?

-Je te fous un pain dans la tronche.

-Toute façon, faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi?

-Du fait que t'ai lancer à nos trousse une bande de fille hystérique, continua Gaara en regardant Sasuke (qui avait une manche arrachée à coup de dents, probablement) entrer dans la salle l'air complètement hagard.

-Vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritiez!

-Pourquoi? Je t'ai rien dit et tu t'enfuis comme une détraquée! J'espère au moins que t'en a profité pour gueuler sur ta copine blonde.

Hinata ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand le professeur entra dans la salle.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la position géographique des pays du Tiers-Monde. Quelqu'un sait où ils se situent?

-Euh...dans le Tiers-Monde?demanda Naruto.

-Plus précisément?

Passons le cours et concentrons-nous sur notre couple STAR du moment.

Gaara ressortit son papier et posa la première question:

-Est-ce-que-ça-va?murmura-t-il en détachant soigneusement les syllabes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre?siffla Hinata.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce-qu'on-va-faire?continua le rouquin.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois concerner.

-Très bi...Quoi?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Comment ça, « je veux pas que tu sois concerner. »? Faut être deux pour faire un gosse...

-Peut-être, mais c'est MA décision qui compte, alors t'es gentils, tu me fous la paix. Quoique je décide, je veux pas que tu viennes y mettre ton grain de sel!

-T'es gonflée, quand même. Moi, j'ai encore rien dit!

-Monsieur Sabakuno, vous avez la réponse?

Gaara releva la tête et fixa le professeur.

-Sierra Leone, répondit Gaara (au pif, visiblement).

-Euh...très bien...pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous n'écoutiez pas...

J'aimerais bien un jour dire n'importe quoi en classe et que ce soit juste quand même...

Le rouquin se tourna vers Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire, alors?

-Je sais pas.

-Je t'en prie...

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire, toi?

-Sors avec moi.

Hinata manqua de s'étouffer.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?_demanda la noiraude dans un sifflement inquiétant et énervé.

-Sors avec moi.

-Hors de question! T'as déjà assez fait de dégâts comme ça! Et puis, t'as une copine!

-Ouais, je sais...

-Alors.

-Épouse-moi.

Hinata ouvrit de si gros yeux qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-_Pardon?_

-Ben quoi?

-_Dans quel monde tu vis?_

-Tu veux pas?

Ino et Sakura se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Bien sûr qu'elle veut!déclara Ino avec force.

-Non elle veut pas!dit au même moment Sakura avec le même ton.

-C'est une conversation privée!

-Euh...nous sommes en cours, surtout...

Les quatre élèves relevèrent la tête devant leur professeur, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'autorité, visiblement. Les autres regardaient la scène en silence.

-Je viens de dire que c'était une conversation privée, répéta Gaara avec un ton glacial.

-Oui, mais nous sommes en cours quand même. Et...euh...

Gaara fixa le pauvre prof (disons que c'était Hayate) de son regard glacial.

-Bon. Euh...Monsieur...ou non...Mademoiselle Hyuuga, changer de place...aller à côté de...Monsieur Nara.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et partit s'asseoir à côté d'Ananas-boy, qui dormait, pour changer. Le positif c'est que ce n'était pas un voisin de table chiant.

Gaara continua de fixer sans aucune discrétion la jeune fille, qui se concentrait autant que faire se peut sur le cours. Quand la cloche sonna, elle prit ses affaires et sortit la première de la classe suivie par son amie et la blonde.

Gaara en avait plus qu'assez de lui courir après, alors il ramassa ses affaires plus lentement que d'habitude. Il sortit en dernier de la classe et se dirigea sans entrain vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires de Maths. Comme il était le dernier à être sortit de sa classe de Géographie, il était le dernier à entrer pour le cours de Maths. Il s'assit tout devant (c'était la dernière place de libre) et attendit l'heure de rentrer chez lui.

Hinata était partie comme une furie en direction de son casier, ne voulant pas écouter les commentaires des deux jeunes filles qui la suivait. Ce type...MAIS IL ETAIT CHIANT! Merde, à la fin. Il était bien moins...envahissant, avant.

-Hina...

La jeune fille ferma la porte de son casier avec violence et bouscula ses deux « amies » à la manière d'un mauvais film d'amour avant de partir pour son cours de Maths. Elles aussi, elles commençaient à doucement faire chier. Elle était la première dans la salle, alors elle s'installa derrière, comme d'habitude. Quand les autres entrèrent, elle avait déjà fini de s'installer. Kiba vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et essaya d'engager la conversation, mais sans succès.

Le cours était très ennuyeux, ce qui permettait de rattraper les heures de sommeil perdue. Kurenai expliquait des théorèmes hyper compliqué, qui ne servirait probablement à rien plus tard, mais c'était obligatoire. Bon, les cours en eux-même sont obligatoires, mais on peut les sécher. Tout ça pour dire qu'on va sauter ce cours et s'intéresser à après.

Gaara ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse. C'est à dire à la manière d'une tortue de mer (elles vont plus vite que les autres tortues, non?). Hinata était passée à la vitesse « aigle affamé », alors une nouvelle fois, elle sortit en premier de la salle pour se diriger en cours d'Anglais, sous le regard éteins de ses camarades qui n'avaient pas encore enclencher de vitesse et qui s'habituaient à la lumière du jour.

La jeune fille s'assit devant, cette fois. Gaara se mit derrière (dans le rang de table, on s'est bien compris?). Le cours était passionnant (pour une fois). Ils firent un jeu de rôle sur un bijou volé dans la maison de leur professeur (disons que c'était Anko) et désignèrent ensemble le coupable (qui s'avéra être Shino). Ensuite, ou plutôt enfin, tout le monde put rentrer à la maison.

Est-il utile de préciser qui partit tout de suite?

Gaara rangea ses affaires et songea à aller se pendre. CETTE STUPIDE BONNE-FEMME LUI CASSAIT LES C...

Enfin, elle l'énervait.

Monsieur se demandait comment il allait pouvoir parler en toute discrétion avec cette stupide Hinata quand quelqu'un vint l'enlacer par derrière.

-Qui c'est?demanda une fille.

-Père Noël?répondit Gaara avec un soupir las.

-Mais non, c'est moi!

Matsuri.

-Ah. Salut, murmura le rouquin en embrassant sa copine.

-Tu sais, j'ai pleuré quand tu m'as crié dessus, tout à l'heure...

-Désolé.

-Oh, tu sais ce qu'un gars m'as raconté? Il est sur un forum, tu vois, et...

-TU VAS ÊTRE PERE?

Le jeune couple tourna la tête (comme beaucoup d'autres élèves dans le couloir) en direction de l'ex du jeune garçon. Elle avait pas l'air très contente, soi dit-en-passant. Tayuya vint se placer devant Gaara et devant Matsuri. Donc entre les deux.

-Quoi?

-Quoi?

-Quoi, quoi?

Le triangle « amoureux » se regarda dans le flan des yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est ce qui est marqué sur un forum!

Gaara vit immédiatement dans sa tête l'image d'un blond, qui allait probablement passé la fin de sa vie en chaise roulante.

-Je reviens.

Et le rouquin se remit à courir, laissant les deux filles seules et complètement larguée.

Gaara ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver ce sinistre abrutis qui s'appelait Naruto. Ce dernier sortait des toilettes quand son meurt...ami l'empoigna et le plaqua avec violence contre le mur.

-« _A qui tu l'as dit? » « Personne! ». Répètes-moi ça immédiatement!_murmura avec un sifflement inquiétant le nouveau parent trahis de la semaine.

-De quoi?

-Comment ça se fait que des gens soient au courant?continua Gaara.

-Oh, ça s'est répandu?

Gaara envoya son genou faire la connaissance de l'entre-jambe du blond.

-AÏE!

-Ta gueule. Répond juste à ma question.

Naruto se tenait l'entre-jambe et gémissait de douleur. Naturellement, sinon il fallait se poser des questions.

-O...oui...je l'ai mis sur un forum...

Gaara prit les joues du blond avec sa main droite, l'autre étant toujours accrochée au T-Shirt du garçon, et commença à serrer.

-Je te jure que s'il n'y avait pas toutes ses personnes autour, je te tuerais. Fais gaffe à où tu marches. Tu pourrais ne plus pouvoir le faire demain...

-Com...compris...

Gaara lâcha sa victime qui tomba par terre. Le rouquin en profita pour lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et posa son pied gauche sur la tête de Naruto pour le garder au sol.

-Si la rumeur se répand, elle va te tuer.

-Je sais, marmonna Naruto, toujours couché par terre.

Gaara essaya de retourner vers les filles qui l'attendaient, mais finalement non. Trop de problèmes, ça causerait (pourquoi l'auteur parle en Yoda? Elle l'ignore), alors il rentra chez lui. Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment, il reçut un message.

_« RDV PSY: 15H30 MERCREDI! »_

_-_Merci, papa, murmura Gaara à personne en particulier.

Hinata venait de défoncer la porte de sa chambre à coup de pied. C'était vraiment, _mais vraiment_ une mauvaise journée. Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de l'asticoter, de lui poser des questions plus débiles les unes que les autres (une demande en mariage? Mais il était devenu fou!) et la trahison d'Ino était insupportable. La jeune fille était en train de frapper un oreiller quand une nouvelle envie de vomir se fit ressentir.

-Hinata, t'es là-dedans?

-Qu'est tu veux, Neji?

-Te parler.

Neji ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'Hinata et regarda sa cousine penchée au-dessus de la cuvette. Il soupira et lui tendit un mouchoir.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Hinata releva la tête.

-Je croyais que tu mangeais avec Tenten, aujourd'hui?

-Oui, elle est en bas. Mais je dois te dire un truc important.

-Bon, alors la mauvaise nouvelle?

Neji priait intérieurement pour qu'on ne lui crie pas dessus.

-Euh...Ten-chan m'a dit que...la rumeur...comme quoi t'es...en cloque...se propage à cause d'un forum...

Hinata ne réagis pas. Persuadée que c'était une blague. Puis elle comprit que c'était sérieux. Elle mit sa tête dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau. Tandis qu'elle était sous l'eau, elle demanda:

-Et la bonne...?

-Je t'ai eu un rendez-vous dans une clinique, très pro, et ils te prennent demain à 16heures...

-Merci...

-Je t'en prie...

-Tu peux sortir, maintenant.

Neji ne se fit pas prier et descendit chercher sa petite-amie.

Hinata, après être sortie de sa douche improvisée, alla se connectée sur MSN. Elle vit que personne n'était connecté et c'était tans mieux. Alors qu'elle regardait des vidéos sur l'internet, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Demain, tout sera terminé!_

Fin du septième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Ah, enfin!

Hinata (qui trouve toujours de quoi se plaindre): IL M'A DEMANDEE EN MARIAGE?

Gaara: Ouais, moi je veux pas...

L'Auteur: Alors absolument rien à f*****.

Hinata: Naruto est un salop.

Gaara: Ouais.

L'Auteur: Ouais. Ma foi.

Hinata: Ino aussi.

Gaara: Ouais.

L'Auteur: Ouais. Mais Hinata aussi.

Gaara: Ouais.

(Hinata se met à pleurnicher)

L'Auteur: BON! J'avais deux-trois trucs à vous dire...Mmmhhh...je sais plus. Bon, ça devait pas être important...Alors improvisons. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE CE CHAPITRE? Vous auriez dit oui à la demande de Gaara, mesdemoiselles (ou messieurs? Je sais pas moi...)? Comment Naruto survivra à la jungle du lycée? Ou au Gaara sauvage, plutôt? Vous pouvez notez vos idées et me les expédiée.

Euh...merci de continuer à lire! Et vos reviews me font plaisir!


	8. Chapter 8

L'Auteur: Bon. JE SUIS SUPER FIERE DE CE CHAPITRE! Rien a dire de plus à part les mercis!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8: Contre la montre...

Naruto rentrait chez lui joyeusement, après avoir été acheter du pain. Il était jaloux, bien sûr, qu'un de ses meilleurs amis devienne le père de l'enfant de la fille qu'il aimait tendrement comme Roméo aimait Juliette (sans le double-suicide à la fin, bien évidemment), mais il était quand même content.

Sa maman lui disait toujours qu'un enfant ça changeait une vie. Peut-être que Gaara allait tellement changer qu'il lui passerait la balle de temps en temps? Peut-être qu'il offrirait des trucs aux anniversaires? Il distribuerait peut-être des bonbons à la sortie des cours? Nan, pas autant, mais on peut espérer...

Le blond ouvrit la porte de sa maison et salua gentiment sa mère et laissa ses baskets au milieu du chemin. Il entra dans sa chambre, difficilement car il y avait un tas d'habits qui attendait innocemment de se faire repasser ,derrière la porte. D'ailleurs, il y avait des magazines, une console de jeux vidéo, des cure-dents (?), un équipement de football sale, un ballon dégonflé, des biscuits et un chat.

-Barres-toi, Kyuubi...

Le chat s'étira, laissa un « cadeau » sur le lit de son maître et sortit de la pièce.

Naruto se dirigea vers son bureau, où il retira tout les magazines pour découvrir un ordinateur portable gris. Il l'ouvrit et se connecta sur l'un des forums qui s'affichait à l'écran.

_Les nouvelles dans ta life?_

-Mmmh...

Le blond réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie d'important depuis ces dernières 72 heures? Il n'avait pas eu entraînement, il avait pulvériser son propre record du plus de chips dans la bouche et il avait appris que Gaara et Hinata allaient être parent.

Oui, sa vie n'avait rien de follement excitant.

Il allait se rabattre sur les chips quand il se dit qu'il aurait plus de discussion avec les futurs parents.

_1 nana et 1 mec de ma clase von étre paren! Tro content!_

Le blond sourit et se dit qu'il allait pouvoir étendre son réseau social et que Gaara le remercierait.

Enfin ça, c'était hier.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Naruto rentre en titubant du lycée et se retiens de pleurer. Il se masse son service trois-pièce et se demande encore pourquoi cet enfoiré de Gaara le prenait si mal. C'est vrai, il lui avait épargner le fait de l'annoncer aux autres élèves. En plus, il cognait fort, ce con. Il monta en grimaçant les trois étages qui menaient à son appartement et ouvrit la porte, salua sa mère, laissa ses baskets sur le chemin, prit de la glace, ouvrit difficilement sa porte à cause du tas d'habits qui attendait innocemment de se faire repasser, chassa son chat, s'allongea sur son lit et posa sa glace sur ses parties.

Si Gaara le prenait comme ça, Hinata allait le décapiter avec une règle et lui poinçonnerait les yeux avec un compas.

Après environ 20 minutes couchés sur son lit à endormir la douleur dans ses parties, le blond se redressa et alla chercher son ordinateur portable.

Il se connecta directement sur le forum de la veille et vit immédiatement tout les messages qui était apparu sur son compte.

_« C KI? »_

_« Je lé koné? »_

_« Tu peu ns dir ki c? »_

_« JTM! »_

Naruto réfléchit. La douleur était encore bien présente et la perspective d'une Hinata avec une règle et un compas n'était pas des plus rassurante. Mais en même temps, si son nombre d'amis passait de douze à trois-cents, il n'aurait aucun problème pour se défendre!

_« Je gagne koi si je vs le di? »_

_« On te félicitera pur ta franchiz! »_

Bon, c'était un début.

_« OK! C G44r4 et hin4t4! »_

Prend soin de ta tête, jeune homme. Elle ne sera plus là demain!

Maison Hyuuga, 18heures.

Hinata avait commencer à avoir des pics de fatigue élevée. Tellement élevé qu'elle s'était endormie dans son ragoût, à midi. Sa mère s'était tout de suite dit que c'était le stress des examens (qui se dérouleraient l'année prochaine, mais bon) et lui avait interdit de quitter son lit. Au fond, Hinata lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les gens murmurer dans les couloirs au sujet d'une élève enceinte et devoir faire des oui et des non de la tête quand on y poserait des questions. Aussi, la jeune fille n'avait pas bouger de son lit et avait dormi d'un sommeil profond tout l'après-midi.

Elle se réveilla quand elle entendit le rire de sa sœur. Elle prit un des nombreux coussins qui était sous sa tête et l'envoya en direction de la voix.

-Maieeeuuuhhh...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?murmura Hinata en se mettant sur le ventre.

-Y'a papa en vidéo-conférence, au salon. Tu veux le voir?

Hinata se redressa difficilement et prit une robe de chambre. L'idée de voir son père maintenant la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu savais que tu parlais dans ton sommeil?

-Rien à fiche.

- « Non, le chien! Il va me manger! »

-La ferme. S'pèce de cul...

_-Bonjour, mes filles!_

Les deux filles se mirent droite et saluèrent leur père avec le respect qu'il se doit.

-Bonsoir, Père.

-'Soir, le vieux.

Hinata donna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne de sa cadette.

-Euh...je veux dire...Bonzour, Père.

Hanabi avait compris depuis très longtemps que son père ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus quand elle avait cet accent enfantin.

Hiashi regarda ses femmes avec un semblant de tendresse dans ses yeux nacre.

_-Alors, la rentrée?_

-C'était bien.

-Ma maîtresse m'a grondée.

_-Ah. Pourquoi?_

-Un grand à lancer mon sac sur le toit alors z'ai été le chercher.

_-C'est bien de réglé ses problème seule. Et toi Hinata?_

-Hum...Rien de très...interres

-_Il fait quel temps, chez vous?_

Hinata serra les poings avec tant de force qu'elle sentit ses ongles entamer sa chaire. C'était toujours pareil, avec lui. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était enceinte juste pour qu'il s'intéresse un peu à elle. Même si c'était pour lui crier dessus. Voir cette lueur de déception laisser la place à un regard de haine donnerait à Hinata la plus grande satisfaction. Elle aurait l'impression que le soleil en Italie brillerait nettement moins, que le teint bronzé de son paternel redeviendrait aussi pâle que d'habitude.

Mais bon. Demain, tout serait terminer et elle pourrait garder ça pour le lit de mort de son très cher petit papa.

-Ouh...il arrête pas de pleuvoir. Des fois, il y a des éclaircies, mais pas trop...Juste assez pour mes bégonias...

La blague fit beaucoup rire Madame Hyyuga, mais les autres ne comprirent pas ou ne trouvaient pas ça très drôle.

-Quand revenez-vous, Père?demanda Hinata quand sa mère se fut calmée.

-_Ah...Je pense que je vais rentrer aux alentours du huit novembre..._

_-_Huit novembre? Mais vous deviez rentrez le quinze octobre!s'indigna Madame qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

-_Je sais, mais un ami à moi -tu sais, il s'appelle Uchiha- il a pas pu venir avant, alors on reste encore! Je suis désolé, mes chéries...mais je dois y aller...on va jouer au football..._

Sans attendre, il coupa la connexion, laissant sa femme et ses deux filles complètement indignées devant un tel « au revoir ».

-Pfff...quel vieux con...

Pendant que sa sœur recevait un châtiment corporel craint et redouté par tous les enfants (une fessée), Hinata remonta les marches et se remit au lit.

Pour une fois, Hanabi avait raison.

Le lendemain matin, Neji vint lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit. Je la refais: _LE PETIT-DEJEUNER AU __**LIT**__!_

-Ça va, la grande malade?

-La ferme.

-Ah, non, c'est vrai, c'est du _stresse._

Hinata se redressa et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

-Hinata, je suis désolé, mais je vais à la bibliothèque, cet après-midi. Alors c'est Ten-chan qui va t'emmener à la clinique.

Hinata arrêta de mâcher sa tartine et regarda son cousin.

-Ah.

-Tu veux que je vienne?

Hinata hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Si c'est pour tes études, je considère que c'est une bonne excuse, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Et moi, je peux venir?demanda une voix qui semblait venir de l'armoire.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent avec un soupçons d'inquiétude. Le plus grand des deux se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Là, entre les manteaux et les robes de soirées se trouvait Hanabi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Hier soir, je voulais enregistrer ce que disait Hinata pendant son sommeil et je me suis endormie.

Hinata et Neji regardait Hanabi avec un semblant de perplexité.

-Quoi?

-Non rien.

Finalement, Hinata se leva et partit pour l'école avec son cousin et sa sœur. Il fut convenu que si cette dernière avait fini la classe à temps, elle pouvait venir.

Tenten se leva, comme tout les matins, à six heures trente. Elle prit la direction de sa salle de bain et se coiffa avec beaucoup de soin et de patience. Ensuite, elle se maquilla très légèrement, prit des habits dans son armoire et les enfila. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa cuisine, elle reçut un coup de téléphone de son Neji (ils avaient la même sonnerie), alors elle décrocha. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait pas répondu.

-Bonjour, mon cœur...

Tenten sourit. Il avait pris cette habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Au début, c'était gênant, mais maintenant elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'on l'aimait un peu.

-Je pensais à toi...

-Moi aussi...

Passons cette partie de la conversation nulle des amoureux.

-J'ai un service à te demander...déclara Neji, au bout d'un moment.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu vois...j'ai dit à Hinata que je l'amènerait à la clinique pour l'IVG. Mais j'ai un important devoir à ramener pour demain, alors j'aurais pas trop le temps...

-Tu veux que je l'amène?

-S'il-te-plaît...

Tenten sourit à nouveau et dit que c'était sans problèmes, puis elle raccrocha et alla boire son café et songea qu'Hinata avait fait le bon choix.

Sakura se leva au son de son réveil à six heures pétantes. Elle s'étira pendant exactement une minute, puis elle se leva et passa précisément un quart d'heure à se coiffer et cinq minutes de plus à se maquiller. Puis, à six heures et vingt-et-une minutes, elle se dirigea vers son portable et appela sa copine blonde. Elle attendit trois sonneries avant qu'Ino ne réponde. Elles passèrent trente minutes à choisir une tenue différente pour « ne pas avoir l'air con ». Après maintes délibérations, il fut convenu que Sakura mettrait un ensemble string-soutif Snoopy, un T-Shirt blanc neige, des chaussettes grise perle, un jeans délavé et un pull rose pâle.

Ça, c'est fait.

A sept heures huit, Sakura descendit faire la vaisselle que sa mère avait laisser, et, à sept heures quinze, elle sortit devant chez elle et attendit Tenten, qui venait la chercher tout les matins. Tenten passa vingt-huit secondes plus tard.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Quoi de neuf?

-Neji m'a demander d'amener Hinata à son avortement.

-Ah.

-Tu veux venir?

Sakura sourit.

-J'attendais que tu poses la question. Elle va vraiment le faire, alors?

-Je pense, oui.

-Elle qui déteste le sang...

Tenten regarda son amie, qui regardait pas la fenêtre.

-Aucun d'eux ne va sentir quoi que ce soit.

-Je me suis renseignée...Tu savais que les bébés avaient une mémoire?

-Ah bon?

-Et des ongles.

-Ça te bouleverse tans que ça?

Sakura déglutit.

-Ma mère à avorter il y a deux ans. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et il y avait du sang quand elle allait aux toilettes...

-Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

La chewing-gum hocha la tête et continua de fixer la fenêtre.

Ino entendit son portable sonner à six heures et vingt-et-une minutes. Elle attendit trois sonneries et décrocha.

-Ouais?bâilla-t-elle.

-Fais pas semblant.

-D'ac.

Ino se leva et s'étira. Elle se posta devant son armoire et regarda tout les vêtements mis à sa disposition. Après trente minutes de délibérations acharnées, la blonde se vit contrainte d'enfiler une jupe bleue et un chemisier à carreau bleu-blanc. Les vingt minutes suivantes, elle les passa à se maquiller et à se coiffer ensuite elle alla manger. Comme d'habitude, Tenten klaxonna avant qu'elle ne puisse faire sa vaisselle.

-Salut!

-Salut.

-'lut

Ino s'assit derrière.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la voiture.

-Quoi de neuf?demanda enfin Ino.

-Hinata va avorter. Tu veux venir?

Ino cligna des yeux, surprise.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Et Gaara, il en pense quoi?

Le silence s'épaissit et devint insoutenable.

-Parce que...il est...au courant, n'est-ce pas?

Tenten regarda la blonde dans le rétroviseur.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses tellement?

Ino regarda les deux filles à l'avant.

-Ben...c'est plus loyal comme ça! Si j'allais être père, j'aimerais bien qu'on me dise ce qui se passe!

-Il s'en fout, il a une copine.

-Il a demandé Hinata en mariage!

-Si elle n'était pas enceinte, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

-C'est pas une raison!

-Ino, ça suffit!cria Sakura en se retournant. On te demande pas ton avis! C'est celui de Hinata qui compte le plus! Elle a dit non, alors c'est non. Elle avorte, point barre!

Ino se renfrogna et s'enfonça encore dans la banquette.

-Je maintiens que...

-N'en parlons plus.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais.

A ce moment-là, Ino songea à envoyer une lettre à la protection des Droits de l'Homme pour non-respect de son droit à la libre expression.

Enfin, le trio se parqua devant le lycée, où les attendaient Hinata.

-Salut.

-Salut!

-Salut.

-'Lut.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Hinata triturait ses index, tandis que les autres regardaient leurs pieds les bras croiser.

-On y va?

-Oui...

Enfin, elles rejoignirent le flot des élèves et se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, Hinata remarqua que des gens la regardait bizarrement en chuchotant. Elle se pressa un peu contre Sakura, essayant de paraître inaperçue.

-Hinata?

Raté.

-Quoi?

C'était une troisième qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et à qui elle n'avait jamais parler. Elle avait l'air un peu punk avec des cheveux violet hérissé en pointes sur son crâne et un maquillage exagérer lui couvrait le visage. Les trois autres filles reculèrent, surprise que cette fille leur parle.

La fille n'avait pas l'air contente. Ce qui explique le fait qu'elle jeta l'eau que contenait sa bouteille à la figure d'Hinata.

Hinata mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait_ absolument rien fait à cette fille._

Les trois autres semblaient en venir à la même conclusion.

-T'es en cloque, salope? De MON Gaara-sama?demanda la fille avec un calme glacial.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Tenten clignèrent des yeux en même temps. Hinata était trempée à cause de CE con? Elle savait qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer.

-Bien sûr que non! T'es fêlée? Hinata ne ferait rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire! Par contre, on devrait _te _balancer de l'eau à la gueule pour que tu y vois enfin quelque chose! Files-y un mouchoir, espèce de folle!déclara Ino suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde dans le couloir puisse l'entendre.

Hinata l'aurait embrasser mais elle était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Hey, tu me parles sur un autre ton!

-Je te parles sur le ton qui me plait!

-Tu sais que je suis plus grande que toi d'au moins trente centimètres (ce qui était tout à fait vrai)?

-Tu sais que je suis suffisamment mûre pour pas balancer de la flotte à tout les gens que je vois?

La fille lui tira la langue. Ino tendit un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

-Je peux te faire sauter les jointures et les dents de cinquante manière toutes plus morbide et violente les unes que les autres! Donnes-y un mouchoir et excuses-toi!

La fille soupira, grogna un « s'cuse » et s'en alla.

Sakura prit le bras d'Hinata et la tira dans les toilettes. Pour changer.

-Ça va?

-Bof.

Tenten et Ino, qui étaient entrée elles aussi, prirent un paquet de serviettes et les tendirent à Sakura.

-Mais quel dinde!murmura Sakura au bout d'un moment.

-Si je la revois, je la frappe!renchérit Ino.

-Non, je voulais dire que toi, t'es dingue. Mais cette fille est une sacré dinde aussi.

-D'ailleurs, c'était qui?

-Elle s'appelle Sheyla (à toutes les personnes qui s'appellent Sheyla: ça ne s'adresse pas à vous!). Déjà à la maternelle, elle volait les goûter des autres, je crois. Son père à une usine de jouet...

-Elle a un sérieux trouble affectif, alors...murmura Hinata qui était encore assez secouée.

Les autres sourirent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'une des surveillantes du lycée, Uzuki Yugao. Elle faisait partie de la petite association de surveillants que les élèves avaient appelé ANBU (pour Autoritaire, Naïf, Bête et Uni (devant l'adversité des élèves(cette dernière partie rendant l'appellation trop longue, elle a été abandonnée))).

-C'est qui, ici, qui menace des camarades?demanda-t-elle en les fixant tour à tour.

-Moi!déclara Ino en levant la main.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi. Toi, continua-t-elle en pointant son index droit dans la direction d'Hinata, tu vas à l'infirmerie, il y a des habits secs. Vous deux, allez en cours.

Les quatre filles se séparèrent pour obéir aux ordres. Ino était très fière de se faire escorter jusqu'au bureau des ANBUS (quand il y avait le S, c'était pour Socialement inadapté). Sakura pestait contre ce maudit devoir de maths qu'on allait leur rendre et Tenten essayait de se souvenir des trois principaux facteurs de la Révolution Industrielle. Hinata se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Elle ne voulait pas subir les questions de Shizune (souvenez-vous, elle sait), alors elle se précipita et prit un pull dans l'armoire et l'enfila rapidement. Pour ressortir tout de suite après.

Petit topo pull: une horreur à carreaux aux couleurs du lycée (en l'occurrence marron, jaune et vert).

Hinata se dirigea vers son cours de Français et s'assit à côté de Shino.

Ino vint en classe vingt minutes plus tard avec deux heures d'arrêts en plus mercredi.

Gaara n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait décidé qu'il allait battre le record du monde sans dormir. Aussi, il regarda la télé toute la nuit et fut le premier prêt à aller au lycée. Alors qu'il mangeait, il vit son père arriver et prendre le journal.

-Bonjour.

-...

-Tu as reçus mon message?

Gaara leva ses yeux cerné sur le visage de son père.

-Ouais.

-Et tu y vas à l'heure, cette fois.

Gaara concentra à nouveaux son regard sur ses céréales.

-Oui...oui.

Monsieur s'assit avec des toasts à côté de son fils et commença à manger.

-Alors?

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son père.

-Alors quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, hier?

-Rien.

-Ah.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Et l'école?

-Bof.

-...

-...

Au bout d'un moment, Monsieur se leva et partit pour son bureau, laissant le soin à Gaara de faire la vaisselle. Mais ce dernier ne le fit pas et monta se brosser les dents.

-Gaara, merde, fais ta vaisselle!lui lança Temari.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et partit à l'école. A pied. Il songea que, décidément, entretenir une conversation avec son père était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. Encore une semaine ou deux à jouer au gentil garçon et il récupérerait son permis de conduire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque deux mois. C'est sûr, c'était plus facile de quitter le pays avec Hinata (de gré ou de force, mais bon) avec une voiture.

Depuis quand l'idée de fuir était devenu plus qu'une idée? Sais pas...

Les cours se passèrent rapidement. Hinata passa les deux premières heures à éviter Gaara et a démentir les filles qui lui posait des questions sur sa grossesse. Il fut convenu que, comme Ino avait été drôlement héroïque de se prendre deux heures d'arrêts supplémentaire mercredi, elle pouvait venir à la clinique.

Gaara, lui, n'essaya pas de cacher grand-chose à ses potes.

-Gaara?

Pour la seizième fois de la journée, Gaara leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi?

-C'est vrai que tu vas être père?

Soupire...

-C'est qui qui te l'as dit?

-Naruto. Il dit que c'est Hyuuga, la mère...

-Ben...chais pas...

-ALORS C'ETAIT VRAI?

Gaara n'aurait pas dû faire nuit blanche, finalement. Il avait la tête qui commençait à faire mal.

Le rouquin se tourna vers son ex et son actuel copine.

-Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tellement?

-Parce que ça te concerne!

Gaara soupira et regarda les deux filles avec ennui.

-Oui.

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand, exactement?

-Jamais.

Tayuya et Matsuri se regardèrent discrètement avant de partir en chuchotant.

Finalement, la journée passa trop lentement. Hinata se cacha une bonne partie de la journée dans les toilettes et évita les couloirs où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Gaara. Quand enfin elle put rentré chez elle, elle voulut faire croire qu'elle était malade et ne pas retourner à l'école l'après-midi. Mais étant donné qu'elle avait les cours de coutures avec les autres filles du lycée, c'était plutôt arrangeant. Il n'y aurait pas de Gaara et pas d'autres garçons (qui eux avaient Travaux Manuel).

Les cours de coutures étaient les plus sympa de tous. Déjà, il n'y avait que des filles qui y allaient, donc c'était moins bruyant que les autres leçons. Ensuite, c'était toutes les années ensemble, donc Tenten était dans la même classe que ses trois copines. Ensuite, ça ne durait que deux heures. Le point négatif était qu'ils avaient lieu une semaine sur deux. La semaine prochaine, ce serait Dessin.

Hinata prit sa bourse et son portable et arriva en classe en même temps que Tenten, Sakura et Ino.

Ino lui parla directement du programme de l'après-midi.

-On s'est dit que, comme on finissait à trois heures et que le rendez-vous était à seize heures, on irait manger un bout avant d'y aller...

-D'accord.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez entrer, annonça la voix clair de Monsieur Haku.

Les jeunes filles entrèrent et prirent place autour de la table carrée.

-Aujourd'hui et pour les prochaines leçons, on va faire un coussin. De la forme qui vous plaira, avec le tissus qui vous conviens. Vous pouvez commencer les chablons maintenant.

Monsieur Haku n'aimait pas vraiment les grand discours de début d'année.

Le quatuor S.I.T.H prit du papier et commença à dessiner, comme les autres filles du cours.

Tenten avait commencer à dessiner une fleur, Sakura essayait de représenter un atome (dormir sur un atome...tsss tsss tss), Ino dessinait un petit chat et Hinata s'énervait sur une tête de lapin.

Pendant ce temps, en Travaux Manuel, les garçons font une bataille de clous. Instructif.

Deux équipes: les Tigres Rouges (qui comprenaient tout ceux de moins d'un mètre septante (ils s'étaient tous mesurer avec les doubles-mètres)) et l'équipe des Funambules à petite roulettes (qui comprenait tout ceux d'un mètre septante-et-un et plus).

Hinata commençait à découper son chablons quand une fille s'approcha d'elle.

-C'est vrai que t'es enceinte?

Hinata leva les yeux.

-Non.

-T'es sûre?

-Oui. Et je crois que je le sais mieux que toi...

La fille sourit et partit. Heureusement que c'était une fille: si ça avait été un garçon, il l'aurait frapper.

Il y eut plusieurs questions dans ce goût-là, et la noiraude ne répondait que par des négations.

Enfin, l'heure de rentrer était venu. Le quatuor se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, sachant que si elles se dépêchaient trop, elles éveilleraient les soupçons des autres élèves. Hinata commençait à être nerveuse et priait pour que le bébé ne lui en veuille pas.

Les quatre filles s'installèrent dans la voiture de Tenten. Pendant qu'elle s'attachait, Hinata vit Gaara aller en direction de la salle de sport, entouré de fans. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en se disant que ce n'était pas sympa, mais elle changea d'avis en le voyant se faire embrasser par sa copine.

Dans le silence le plus complet, Tenten emmena ses copines au restaurant « _Chez Ichiraku _», le restaurant le plus populaire chez les étudiants. Toujours sans un mot, elle entrèrent et s'assirent à une table tout près de la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?demanda la gentille serveuse qui avait une étiquette avec son nom, Ayame, marqué dessus.

-Euh...un Ice tea et une glace au chocolat...

-Un café et un cornet à la crème...

-Une coupe Danemark (l'auteur bave sur son clavier, en ce moment) et un café.

-Un milkshake, une part de gâteau au chocolat, un cornet à la crème et une Boule de Berlin (L'auteur revient dans une minute, elle va faire des provisions...).

Inutile de préciser qui avait très faim.

-Ça marche.

-Hinata, ça va?

-Oui. J'ai juste faim.

Le silence revint. En attendant leurs commande, elles regardaient la pluie tomber (encore une fois. Dommage, il faisait beau, ce matin).

-Vous croyez qu'il va avoir mal?demanda Hinata, au bout d'un moment.

Les trois autres la regardèrent. Hinata avait commencer à pleurer silencieusement.

-Franchement, je ne pense pas.

-Il m'en voudra...

-Où est-ce que tu veux le revoir?

-Dans l'autre monde...

Le trio S.I.T ne répondit pas. En général, elles ne parlaient pas de la mort ensemble, Tenten ayant perdu sa mère quand elle était très jeune.

-Je pense qu'il comprendra.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire?

Hinata hocha la tête légèrement et s'essuya les yeux à l'approche de la serveuse avec leur commande (l'auteur se frappe la tête sur son bureau en se disant qu'elle a drôlement faim).

-Merci, murmura Ino en sortant sa bourse et en faisant signe aux autres de ne pas le faire.

Après avoir payer, les quatre filles se mirent à manger. Tenten mangeait sa glace et buvait son Ice Tea très vite pour avoir le fameux « coup de froid au cerveau », Ino dégustait son cornet à la crème en discutant avec Sakura, qui mangeait sa coupe Danemark, tandis qu'Hinata mangeait tout ce qu'elle avait commander rapidement.

Le gros fou rire de l'après-midi fut probablement le « WOUAH! » de Tenten quand son cerveau gela.

Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, elles avaient fini leurs assiettes/coupe/cornet/tasses/verres et commencèrent à se lever.

-Je...je dois aller aux toilettes!décréta Ino en sautant sur place.

-Tu peux pas attendre?

-Tu veux que je pisse sur les sièges de ta voiture?

Sur cet argument imparable, Ino se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches et s'appuya contre la porte. Elle prit son sac et en sortit son portable et une feuille de papier.

La feuille était la liste des numéros personnels et privés de toutes les personnes de la classe que leur prof de classe leur avait fait passé en début d'année. Ino priait pour qu'il ait donné le bon numéro, pas comme l'année passée. Elle le trouva dans la liste et composa rapidement la série de chiffre qu'elle voyait.

Entrainement de football, salle de Sport, 15heures 46.

-PASSE! PASSE! PASSE, BORDEL!

-CHUIS DEMARQUER, CH'UIS DEMARQUER!

Mais Sasuke s'en foutait et courait tel l'Apollon qu'il savait qu'il était. Il s'approcha des buts et en marqua un à la Olive et Tom.

-BUT!

Tout les joueurs se précipitèrent sur leur chef et s'étreignirent joyeusement, bien que c'était un entrainement. Et avec beaucoup de virilité.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui ne se mêlèrent pas à l'étreinte général. Shikamaru, qui s'était assis et qui regardait les nuages à travers les fenêtres, la Mascotte, qui s'était fait piétiner pas les filles en furies quand elles s'étaient précipitée sur le terrain, et Gaara, qui lisait, assis par terre à côté de son sac.

Heureusement, sinon il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

La Sonate au Clair de Lune.

Sans convictions, il prit son portable et décrocha.

-Allô?

-Gaara? C'est moi!

-C'est qui, moi?

-Ino Yamanaka!

Gaara se souvint d'une espèce de Barbie et leva les yeux au ciel pour la 176 ème fois de la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ta gueule. Écoute-moi.

Le rouquin n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça, mais il résista à l'envie de lui raccrocher au nez.

-Hinata va aller avorter.

-Quoi?

-IVG! HELLO! REDESCEND DE TA PLANETE! T'AI VRAIMENT SUPER C...

-VOUS ETES OU?

Cette fois, c'était Ino, qui était étonnée.

Gaara avait l'impression qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un. Ou qu'il allait mourir lui. Aussi il se leva et hurla dans le gymnase déjà bruyant.

-SASUKE!

Le silence survint.

-Quoi?

-Tu me prête ta voiture?

-Non.

-S'il-te-plaît (L'EXPLOIT!).

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'expliques en chemin mais file-moi ta caisse.

-Je conduis.

Gaara se retint de le frapper, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-D'accord. Mais dépêche.

Les deux garçons coururent à l'extérieur du bâtiment sans se rechanger.

Le gymnase était toujours silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru et Chôji se mettent à courir après leurs coéquipiers. Gai était tellement choqué qu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

C'est ainsi que trois professeurs qui discutaient dans les couloirs virent avec effarement huit de leurs élèves courir sur le parking à 15h52.

Gaara s'engouffra rapidement à l'avant de la voiture, tandis que Sasuke passait sur le capot (à la Starsky et Hutch) pour arriver plus vite du côté conducteur. C'est alors qu'ils virent les six autres arrivés.

-On a pas le temps de vous prendre, déclara Sasuke en mettant la marche arrière.

Puis, voyant qu'un tsunami de fansgirls couraient dans leurs directions il changea d'avis et les laissa s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Résumons la situation. Huit garçons âgés entre 16 et 17 ans sont dans une petite voiture qui contient normalement la place pour quatre personnes. Ils vont aller loin.

-I fe paffe quoi?demanda Naruto (qui était collé à la vitre à cause de Chôji) pendant que Sasuke enclenchait la marche arrière.

-Hinata va partir avorter, déclara le rouquin.

Silence.

-Alors f'était frai?demanda Kiba, coincé entre Chôji et Shikamaru.

-Oui.

-Et tu...

-Oui.

Gaara se souvint alors qu'il était en ligne avec quelqu'un. Il reprit son portable et le colla sur son oreille.

-Vous êtes où?

Ino, qui rigolait silencieusement, reprit son sérieux.

-On est chez Ichiraku.

-Vous allez où?

Ino entrouvrit la porte et fixa ses amies qui regardaient leurs montres.

-Je sais pas si je peux te le dire...

-Dis-le!

-Non! J'ai fais une promesse! Je voulais juste te prévenir!

-Ino, tu...

-Passe-la moi, déclara Sasuke en tendant la main. Naruto, tu peux tenir le volant?

Difficilement, le blond prit le volant et écouta les directives de Shino, qui était celui qui voyait le mieux la route.

Gaara tendit le portable à l'Uchiha et attendit.

-Ino?demanda Sasuke avec un accent hypersexy.

Cette dernière ouvrit de gros yeux et respira à fond pour se calmer. Elle posa le portable contre son cœur et murmura des « mondieumondieumondieu », avant de reprendre la conversation.

-O...oui?

-Si tu me dis où Hinata va avorter, je t'embrasse avec la langue.

Ino cru sincèrement qu'on l'avait tuée et qu'elle était au paradis.

-On va à la clinique de la Feuille en Or, au quartier d'Oto. On a rendez-vous dans dix minutes.

-Merci.

Sasuke rendit son portable à Gaara et reprit le volant. Avant de faire un frein à main au milieu de la route pour changer de direction et repartir à toutes vitesse et sans prendre en compte les coups de klaxons.

-On va où?

-Quartier d'Oto. Feuille en Or.

-Mais f'est fuper loin...déclara Shikamaru.

-Dans combien de temps?demanda Chôji.

-Dix minutes.

Tout le monde déglutit avec difficulté.

-Attendez, je vais ouvrir le toit (c'est un cabriolet)...

Sans prendre en compte la pluie, Sasuke ouvrit le toit pour laisser respirer ses « potes ». L'odeur de transpiration devenant franchement immonde.

Pendant ce temps, S.I.T.H se dirigeait lentement (c'est-à-dire en respectant les limites de vitesses) au quartier d'Oto. Alors qu'elles passaient devant l'école, une petite silhouette vint se placer devant la voiture, obligeant Tenten à freiner violemment. La petite silhouette n'était autre que...Hanabi.

-Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein?

Les quatre filles reprirent leurs souffle avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?demanda Sakura en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

-Je veux venir!

Tenten se tourna vers Hinata. Cette dernière soupira et hocha la tête.

-C'est bon. Mais fais gaffe. Et ne refais plus jamais ça.

Hanabi ouvrit la porte et se mit sur les genoux de sa sœur.

Tenten redémarra sous les regards meurtrier des passants. Cent mètres plus loin, elles furent arrêtées à nouveau par un feu rouge. Alors qu'elles attendaient, elles virent soudain un cabriolet avec une dizaine de personnes à l'intérieur, toutes vêtue d'un costume vert immonde, qui passait à fond la caisse devant elles. Tenten les klaxonna et reçut pas moins de cinq doigts d'honneur en retour.

-Non, mais. Je te jures...

Dans la voiture, il n'y eut qu'Ino, qui comprit qui étaient ces jeunes gens.

Enfin, la brune put se parquer devant la porte de la clinique (une jolie maison blanche avec une imposante feuille en or au-dessus de la porte). Hanabi sortit et aida sa sœur à en faire autant. Cette dernière était en train de se dire que le milkshake n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement. Elles coururent se mettre à l'abri et une jolie dame vint à leur rencontre.

-C'est pour une IVG?

-Euh...oui.

-Vous avez rendez-vous?

-Oui.

-Alors suivez-moi.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent avec perplexité avant de suivre la dame. Flippant.

-Le docteur va vous recevoir.

-Merci.

Elles attendirent dix secondes avant qu'un homme avec des cheveux trop gris pour son âge ne vienne à leurs rencontre.

-Ah, mademoiselle...Hyuuga, c'est ça?

Hinata hocha la tête.

-Alors...y'a-t-il un membre majeur de votre famille avec vous?

Il y eut un silence pesant. Cet abruti de Neji avait oublier de préciser deux-trois trucs importants.

-Bien sûr! Alors, on y va?

Hanabi était soit dingue, soit très maligne. Dans tout les cas, elles se présenta au côté de son aînée.

Le médecin la regarda bizarrement.

-Mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas majeur.

-Bien sûr que si! Cette jeune fille est ma fille! Vous voulez voir mon utérus, pour plus de preuves?

Inutile de décrire la tête des jeunes demoiselles.

-Vous êtes un peu petite pour...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les naines? Tenez, voici ma (fausse) carte d'identité.

Elle tendit une carte au médecin qui la prit et compara la photo avec l'original.

-Vous avez trente-deux ans?

-Oui.

-Vous avez l'air plus jeune...

-La chirurgie fait des miracles.

-Je maintiens que vous êtes trop petite et avez l'air trop jeune pour être sa mère.

-Si vous dites un mot de plus sur ma petite taille, je vous fais un procès.

Le médecin sembla hésité, puis, il indiqua aux deux jeunes femmes de le suivre. Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, Hanabi fit un gros sourire à sa sœur.

Les trois personnes entrèrent dans un bureau très blanc avec des plantes vertes dans les coins. Le médecin, un certain Kabuto si l'on en croyait sa plaque, leur présenta des chaises sur lesquelles Hinata et Hanabi s'assirent.

-Alors. De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte?

-Euh...qu...quatre...se...semaines...

-D'accord (Kabuto griffonna des notes sur un papier). Vos dernière règles?

-20 juillet 2010...

-Très bien...Alors voilà.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est une espèce de contrat. Si vous êtes vraiment décidée à avorter, il vous faut signer ça.

Hinata prit un stylo et regarda la feuille.

-Comment ça va se passer, demanda Hanabi.

-Nous allons donner une pilules à votre fille. Une pilules qui ne contient que des choses saines -de la sauge, de la rue officinale, de l'hysope et de l'absinthe- pour votre organisme et qui va provoquer le décollement de l'ovule contenant votre enfant de la paroi et le faire disparaître avec du sang. Ce sera comme avoir vos règles.

-Et il partira dans les toilettes?demanda Hinata.

-Oui. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

Hinata réfléchit un moment.

-Je veux signer ce papier.

-Alors, Madame Hyuuga, veuillez signez ici.

Hanabi prit le stylo et imita parfaitement la signature de sa mère.

-Il me faut votre signature aussi, mademoiselle.

Hinata prit le stylo, hésita une fraction de seconde, puis elle signa en tremblant le bas de la feuille.

-Et la signature du père.

Hinata aurait dût se douter qu'on lui ferait un coup de pute.

-Eh bien...euh...

-Il est mort, déclara Hanabi sans aucune once de pitié dans la voix.

Kabuto et Hinata regardait la petite fille avec des yeux ronds.

-Pardon?

-Oui, il a eu un accident d'avion avec sa famille. Ils sont tous morts.

Hinata imaginait ce qu'elle éprouverait si cela devait arriver et se mit à pleurer.

-Oui, voyez-vous, c'est un sujet difficile à aborder avec ma fille. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, vous comprenez...

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprend...murmura le médecin en tendant un paquet de mouchoir à la jeune femme. Ça doit être terriblement difficile...Ils étaient dans quel avion?

-Ah, mais ils étaient pas dans l'avion...Un avion s'est écraser sur leur maison lors d'un repas de famille et ils sont tous morts.

Kabuto leva un sourcil.

-Ah bon.

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Très bien. Alors voici la pilule, déclara Kabuto après avoir marquer « _**Décédé **_» à l'endroit où Gaara aurait dû signer et en sortant une petite pastille bleu du tiroir de son bureau.

Hinata prit la pastille et la mis dans sa bouche quand il y eut beaucoup de bruit dans le couloir, notamment un « INO! » parfaitement audible.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Mais Kabuto fut grossièrement coupé par la porte qui s'était ouverte avec un coup de pied, un Gaara pas content du tout, essoufflé, en combinaison VERTE attendant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hinata eut tellement peur qu'elle recracha la pilule qui alla rouler sous un meuble.

-Mais...mais...mais QUI ETES-VOUS!cria Kabuto au nouveaux arrivants, car trois autres personnes étaient visibles derrière le rouquin.

Gaara le regarda méchamment.

_-Je suis le père de son bébé._

Fin du huitième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Pfffou...Je sais pas si le stresse de la situation à été assez ressentit...

Gaara: Est-ce que tu as déjà essayer de te faire passer pour la mère de ta sœur? Ça m'a l'air au point, ton truc...

L'Auteur: Non. Mais j'ai fais un rêve(l'Auteur a des étoiles pleins les yeux): J'ai fais le rêve que pour sauver un être cher, j'étais prête à faire tout les sacrifices, y compris mentir...

Hinata: Le toubib à l'air d'un charlatan.

Gaara: J'ai eu cette impression, moi aussi.

L'Auteur (vexée qu'on la coupe dans son élan): Je sais. Mais je trouvais ça marrant =D

Gaara: En d'autres termes, tu fais passer ton humour lugubre devant la santé des personnages?

Hinata: C'est navrant.

L'Auteur: Euh...oui...enfin...non, mais...

Bref...euh...VOILA! C'est tout pour cette fois! Laissez-moi des reviews sur vos réactions, sur vos idées, ce que va dire Gaara, comment va réagir Kabuto en voyant un fantôme devant sa porte...

Et pour finir;

Hinata va-t-elle avorter, finalement, ou pas?

PIN PIN PIIINNN (musique de suspens).


	9. Chapter 9

L'Auteur: Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Je remercie en particulier __ pour son magnifique commentaire qui a fait couler de l'eau chaude sur mon cœur comme la raclette qui coule sur la patate(l'exemple est pourris mais je trouvais ça marrant^^). Continuez seulement à me dire votre avis! Ah, et à titres d'informations, « s'pèce de cul », c'est l'insulte préférée de ma sœur. On peut traduire ça par: « t'es moche et tu pues. ».

C'était la minute encyclopédique!

**Chapitre 9: Grande discussion...**

Ino, Sakura et Tenten s'étaient assise dans les fauteuils de la salle d'attente juste après que le docteur, suivi par Hinata et Hanabi, ne disparaissent dans le bureau.

Tenten avait pris un magazine de science et essayait de le lire à l'envers (c'est toujours très drôle à faire^^). Sakura regardait la télé écran plat incrustée dans le mur, tandis qu'Ino regardait nerveusement en direction de la porte.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont l'opérer?demanda Sakura.

-Je sais pas.

-Pense pas.

Sakura se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Pourquoi tu te marres?

-Je me dis qu'après, ce sera fini, alors on recommencera à faire comme avant. Manger des glaces en faisant du shopping, regarder les feux d'artifices, faire Halloween...

Ino regarda sa copine et sourit.

-Ce sera chouette.

Soudain, le stresse de ces derniers jours disparut et elles se mirent à rire. Elles étaient toujours en train de glousser quand un dérapage venant du parking se fit entendre, suivi par des cris.

-_CHOJI! RETIRE TA CEINTURE!_

_-MAIS JE L'AI FAIS!_

_-ALORS SORS DE CETTE BAGNOLE!_

_-VOS GUEULE!_

Les trois filles cessèrent de rire et se regardèrent, quand d'autres cris survinrent.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?_

_-HYUUGA HINATA!_

_-OH! SUR UN AUTRE TON, JEUNE HOMME!_

_-TA GUEULE!_

Quand Gaara se présenta au détour du couloir, Tenten et Sakura regardèrent Ino. Une envie folle de lui planter le magasine dans les fesses se fit ressentir chez Tenten. Sakura, elle, se contenta de se jeter sur elle et de l'étrangler en criant un énorme:

_**-YAMANAKA INO!**_

Cette dernière essayait de se défendre, mais sans succès.

Tenten, complètement ahurie, regarda Gaara défoncer les portes les unes après les autres avant de défoncer la porte du bureau du médecin.

Pendant que le chaos s'installait, les autres membres de l'équipes arrivèrent et se placèrent derrière Gaara pour essayer de voir l'intérieur du bureau.

Puis, Gaara entra et expédia Hanabi et le docteur dehors, avant de fermer la porte avec un bruit sec.

-Ino, c'est ça?

Dans sa grande bonté, le Seigneur tout Puissant Uchiha sauva d'une mort certaine la pauvre blonde. Sakura la lâcha et s'écarta, comme si le Christ (c'est un blasphème de dire ça?) venait d'apparaître.

Sasuke tendit la main à Ino, qui la prit. Le jeune garçon l'aida à se relever.

Une fois fait, et sous les regards stupéfaits de Sakura et Tenten, il embrassa Ino. Avec la langue.

Revenons à la scène final du chapitre précédent.

Souvenez-vous, c'est Gaara qui défonce la porte et qui annonce qu'il est le père du bébé.

Un moment de flottement suivit cette déclaration.

Kabuto regarda Hinata, Hanabi, puis Gaara.

-Alors...vous...vous..._vous êtes vivant?_

Hanabi regarda le médecin et Gaara, puis, elle leva les deux mains au ciel.

-C'EST UN MIRACLE!

Gaara fronça ses sourcils qu'il n'avait pas et fixa le médecin, toujours en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis, il pointa du doigt le médecin et la petite fille.

-Vous deux. Dehors.

-Non, mais! Je vous en prie! J'exige des explications!déclara le médecin, toujours sous le choc, tandis qu'Hanabi se levait et passait à côté de Gaara sans le regarder.

-Dehors, répéta Gaara en faisant son regard le plus inquiétant qu'il possédait.

Précisons que même tout rouge et avec une combinaison VERTE, Gaara sait se faire respecter.

Le médecin se leva et sortit en courant de son bureau en criant qu'il vivait dans un monde de barge.

Le rouquin, après avoir claquer la porte, se dirigea vers la chaise à présent libre d'Hanabi et s'y laissa tomber.

Hinata ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il allait peut-être crier, peut-être la frapper, peut-être la violer sur la table...

La jeune fille se sentit rougir et secoua la tête pour ôter ses pensées dégoutantes.

Le rouquin soupira et regarda le bureau.

-Pourquoi tu veux avorter?

Hinata s'attendait à tout. Mais ça...

-Parce que je suis enceinte.

-Tu trouves que c'est une bonne raison?

-En principe, c'est quand on est enceinte qu'on avorte.

-Ça t'as pas effleurer l'esprit de savoir ce que j'en pensais?

-Je te l'ai dis. Je ne veux pas que tu sois concerner.

-Et si moi j'ai envie d'être père?

-Je m'en fous.

En fait, la noiraude ne voulait pas dire ça. C'était sortit tout seul.

Gaara regarda la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as même pas essayer de savoir ce que je voulais faire.

Hinata commençait à s'énerver.

-Parce que je sais ce qui va se passer.

Le rouquin s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et regarda la noiraude.

-Je t'écoute. Que va-t-il se passer?

Hinata se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois. Elle commença à triturer ses index et réfléchi un instant.

-Tu va dire que t'es là, que tu seras là pour nous, que tu y changeras les couches, que tu y donneras le biberon, que tu te réveilleras au milieu de la nuit, que tu seras là pour l'accouchement. Et quand j'aurais accoucher, que le bébé te regarderas, tu vas partir vers ta petite-amie et nous oublier, le bébé et moi. Et moi...j'ai pas envie.

Gaara fronça légèrement ses sourcils, toujours aussi inexistants.

-Et si je te dis que, non seulement je vais le dire, mais en plus je vais le faire?

-Mon cul...

Décidément, Hinata ne se contrôle plus!

-Avoue qu'en fait, t'as juste peur de devenir mère.

La jeune fille sentit la colère monter. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se mit à hurler.

-ET APRES? J'AI SEIZE ANS! JE VEUX PAS D'UN GOSSE!

Gaara la regarda. Lui aussi, il s'énervait.

-Et c'est une raison pour avorter?

Hinata rit.

-Parce que pour toi, s'en ai pas une?

-J'ai dix-sept ans. Je me sens prêt.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu te sens prêt? Si tu veux tellement de cette..._cette chose..._je veux bien qu'on te greffe mon utérus.

-Dis pas de conneries...

-ALORS TU TE SENS PRÊTS A QUOI? MERDE, Á LA FIN!

-Je me sens prêt à être un meilleur parent que les exemples que j'ai eu.

Hinata se sentit bouleversée. Ça lui rappela justement les minutes avant...

FLASH-BACK!(Tiens, ça faisait longtemps)

FIN DU FLASH-BACK!(Finalement non =D)

Bref,ça lui rappelait juste le fait qu'elle voulait pas de l'enfant du rouquin.

Hinata fixa le jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Tu peux comprendre le fait que j'ai super peur de devenir maman?murmura Hinata.

-Tu peux comprendre que je suis pas plus rassuré que toi?

Hinata releva la tête.

-Je risque de faire comme _ta _mère.

Gaara ne releva pas ce que la noiraude venait de dire et pivota sur son siège pour être face à elle. Et là, il saisit les deux mains pâles et tremblantes d'Hinata et les serras.

CONTACT PHYSIQUE!

-Alors fais-le pour moi.

-Quoi?

-Met au monde _notre _enfant et pars, si ça te fais plaisir.

-_Quoi?_

-Je peux...non...je veux m'occuper de cet enfant. Si je dois le faire seul, je m'en fous.

-_Mais t'es complètement dingue ou c'est moi?_

-Quoi? Tu viens de dire que tu voulais pas de cette chose, pour reprendre tes propres termes.

-Je peux pas te laisser tout seul avec!

-Alors épouse-moi!

-MAIS JE T'AIME PAS!

-Et après? Moi aussi, je t'aime pas.

A se demander comment ils ont fait pour coucher ensemble.

-Je vais te l'expliquer comme ça: j'ai peur, je veux pas de cet enfant, je serais la pire mère qui existe, mon père va me tuer, je te laisserais pas tout seul avec, je VEUX PAS t'épouser, je veux continuer mes études et dans _l'hypothèse _où je voudrais garder le bébé, je veux que tu t'en occupes! Essaie de comprendre un peu...

-Hinata (il resserra son étreinte sur les mains de la jeune fille), si tu veux, on pourra trouver des arrangements. Par exemple je m'en occupe la semaine et toi le week-end, je pourrais passer tout les jours t'aider, je pourrais m'en occuper la nuit et toute l'après-midi, ce sera comme si on était divorcé! A la différence près qu'on ne s'est pas marié...Mais je t'en prie; _avorte pas!_

-Gaara (elle aussi, elle sera un peu plus fort ses mains), je ne me sens pas prête...Mon père va me tuer...

-Si tu as besoin d'aides...tu en auras autant que tu veux.

A ce moment-là, la porte se rouvrit. Le docteur attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je peux savoir si, oui ou non, vous allez avorter?

Hinata regarda le médecin, ses mains (toujours enlacées à celles de Gaara) et Gaara lui-même.

Que faire?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Laissez tomber.

Gaara ouvrit des yeux légèrement plus gros. Tout comme tout les autres, qui attendaient derrière le médecin.

-Pardon?

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux plus avorter.

Gaara sourit.

-Toi, par contre, déclara Hinata en pointant Gaara du doigt, t'as tout intérêt à être là, sinon je te tue. Je veux que tu me foutes la paix au début, que tu m'évites, que tu sois toujours là quand je te le demande, et je veux un gâteau au chocolat.

-Tu veux que je t'évites?

-Oui. Enfin que tu sois moins...envahissant. Comme avant.

-Et tu veux que je sois tout le temps là?

-Essaye pas de comprendre.

-Et un gâteau au chocolat?

-Oui. Non, à la poire. Non attends, à la fraise!

Gaara sourit encore et saisit la feuille posée sur le bureau, un truc l'intriguait.

-Pourquoi je suis mort?

-Moins t'en sais, mieux tu te portes, déclara Hanabi, qui avait grimpé sur le dos de Lee.

-VEUILLEZ SORTIR DE CE P***** DE BUREAU!déclara le médecin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énerve, je vous le demande!

-D'accord.

Gaara se leva et sortit. Hinata attendit une fraction de seconde, prit la feuille et la déchira. Ensuite, elle se leva et prit des bonbons dans la coupelle en argent qui était posé sur le bureau et les mit dans sa poche, avant de sortir du bureau avec un sourire poli pour le médecin.

-FOUTEZ-MOI L'CAMPS ET NE REVENEZ JAMAIS! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ?hurla le médecin à l'attention de tout ces jeunes qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

-Wouah, comme c'était trooop biiien!déclara Naruto souriant à Kiba, qui était très vexé.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? Je suis un pote à toi, non?demanda l'Homme-chien à Hinata.

Cette dernière ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand Hanabi prit la parole:

-Comment t'aurais voulu qu'elle te le dise?

-Je...euh...ben...honnêtement...

Kiba était tout rouge et c'était drôle à voir.

Ino s'était évanouie après le baiser « passionné »que lui avait donné Sasuke, alors c'était Tenten qui la portait. Sakura tenait la main d'Hinata en lui disant des « oh mais t'es trop con...oh mais t'es trop con ». Hinata ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, mais bon. Il y avait plus important. Comme le fait qu'elle gardait son enfant.

Gaara, lui, marchait tranquillement en se disant qu'il devrait donné une explication à Matsuri, ce qui serait vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien.

Une fois arrivé à la porte, Sakura s'exclama:

-Y te faudra des tenues de grossesse! Oh, et une fête prénatal! Oh...je vais t'acheter un nounours rose...tu sais, ceux qui ont un arc-en-ciel sur le ventre! Oh comme j'ai _trop hâte_ de faire les boutiques avec vous!

-Nous?

-Ben...le bébé, toi, moi et Tenten!

Pourquoi diantre ne voulait-elle pas d'Ino? Probablement parce qu'elle a embrasser Sasuke, mais j'en suis pas sûre.

-Bon. Ben. A demain...déclara Sasuke à l'adresse des filles.

-Ouais c'est ça...

Et les deux groupes se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers la voiture qui l'avait conduit à cette clinique.

Maintenant, une question plus importante et plus délicate devait être réglée:

_Comment l'annoncer à maman et papa?_

Fin du neuvième chapitre.

L'Auteur: J'AI DES MILLIONS D'IDEES QUI EXPLOSENT DANS MA TÊTE COMME DANS UN FEUX D'ARTIFICE!

Gaara: Comme quoi?

L'Auteur (qui s'est déguisée en voyante, pour l'occasion): Je vois...je vois...une fuite! Et de l'eau. Des larmes, peut-être? Des costumes bizarres...Et une scène torride dans une chambre!

Hinata: A quoi ressemble la chambre?

L'Auteur: Pfff...difficile à dire...Je crois que les murs sont nus.

Hinata: Quoi d'autre pour le prochain chapitre?

L'Auteur: J'ai jamais dit que ce que je viens de dire était pour le prochain chapitre! MAIS, je vois quand même quelqu'un (se tourne vers Gaara avec un sourire sadique dont elle a le secret) qui va aller chez le psy!

Gaara: Rien à foutre, de tes idées.

L'Auteur: T'façon t'aimes rien. Donc, dans le prochain chapitre, Gaara va confier ses impressions sur sa future nouvelle vie! Ça va être pas-sio-nant! Laissez-moi des reviews sur ce chapitre et je publierais plus vite!


	10. Chapter 10

L'Auteur: Ah lala...Le dernier chapitre était trop court, hein? C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de review? Snif...Bon...Pour compenser, je vous offre...UN LONG CHAPITRE! Merci qui? Aloooorrrrssss? Bon, ben...bonne lecture!

Chapitre 10: Confession normal...chez un psy.

Hinata, après que sa copine brune les aient déposées devant leurs maison, se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'elle allait devenir mère plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien plus vite, même.

Elle était toujours allongée quand sa mère rentra sans frapper dans sa chambre:

-Ma princesse? Est-ce que ça va? Tu te sens bien? Tu veux rester à la maison toute la semaine? Tu as mal au ventre?

Hinata regarda sa mère et se rendit compte que instinctivement, elle avait relevé son pull et posé la main sur son bas-ventre.

-Beuh...non...enfin...maman...je...

-Bonjour tatie chérie que j'aime très fort!

Les deux femmes fixèrent Neji, qui venait d'apparaître derrière Madame.

-Bonjour, Neji.

-Salut.

-Il faut que je _t'aides pour tes devoirs, Hinata?_demanda Neji en accentuant bien la fin de sa phrase.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

La noiraude se releva et descendit son pull, avant de prendre le cahier de maths qui était posé sur son bureau.

-Bon, je vous laisse...

Neji ferma la porte avant que Madame ne puisse dire autre chose.

Hinata reposa le livre et retourna s'allonger.

-Alors? C'est...enfin...c'est réglé?

-Non...

Neji s'assit au bout du lit et regarda sa cousine avec de gros yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Gaara m'en a empêchée...

-Et tu lui obéis comme ça?

-Tu sais, au fond...je me dis que j'en aurais peut-être un jour, des enfants. Autant commencer maintenant.

- « _Commencer maintenant _»? Tu sais, on parle pas de Sims, là...

-Je sais.

-Pfoouuu( c'est un soupir). Pourquoi? Ça va juste gâcher ta vie...

-Je ne pense pas...Je pense plutôt que ça va me l'embellir...

-Et ta mère?

-Je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

-Et ton père?demanda Neji en baissant la voix.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit un instant.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il va te tuer...

-Pour une fois...je verrais de la rage au lieu de la pitié dans ses yeux...

-Ce n'est ni très drôle ni une raison.

Hinata reporta son attention sur son ventre, qui avait l'air un peu plus grassouillet que la dernière fois qu'elle avait regarder.

-De toute façon, c'est mon choix. Pas le sien.

-C'est dangereux, connaissant le caractère...strict de ton paternel.

-Il ne me fera rien.

Sur cette remarque tranchante et implacable comme l'acier, Neji sortit.

Il se disait quand même que cette dernière remarque manquait d'assurance.

Le lendemain, Hinata se leva comme une fleur et passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son ventre.

-Bonjour, toi...murmura-t-elle en direction de son estomac en se demandant si le... « visiteur occasionnel » pouvait l'entendre.

Après quelque secondes, la future maman se leva et alla chercher des habits dans son armoire. Elle mit son choix sur un sous pull violet foncé et un T-shirt rose pâle, le blanc étant à la machine à laver. Elle enfila un pantalon large beige-presque-blanc et sourit en se disant qu'elle n'aurait plus à craindre qu'un jour il devienne rouge devant tout le monde (que toute celles qui n'ont jamais eu cette hantise me jette une pierre!(faites la queue, s'il-vous-plaît)).

Elle se rendit compte, en s'habillant, qu'elle était quand même très serrée dans son soutien-gorge, maintenant. Elle se diriges en courant vers son miroir, en culotte et _rien_ qu'en culotteet se mit de côté(autrement dit, face à la fenêtre(heureusement qu'ils vivent dans un coin paumé et qu'il n'y a pas de voisins)).

La bonne humeur avec laquelle elle s'était réveiller disparut en une fraction de seconde.

Ses seins étaient juste _**énorme!**_

Enfin, nettement plus gros que la dernière fois qu'elle les avaient regarder.

Cacher une grossesse avec des obus de six mètres de diamètre allait être difficile, c'était devenu plus qu'évident.

-Ma chérie, je peux entrer?

Sans attendre de réponse, Madame entra dans la chambre. C'est une vraie manie, chez elle.

Hinata sentit son sang se glacer et plaqua ses bras contre sa volumineuse poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ma chérie?

-Je...fais...

Madame Hyuuga eut un sourire satisfait, immédiatement remplacer par un sourire complice.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es très bien faites. D'ailleurs, je faisais la même chose à ton âge...

Laissant sa fille et des images horribles dans la tête de cette dernière, Madame ferma la porte.

Hinata soupira et se retourna en direction de sa salle de bains.

Peut-être que sa mère faisait la même chose, mais probablement pas pour les même raisons...

Bon.

Ah, oui, ça me revient.

PETIT-DEJEUNER! YOUHOU!

Hinata descendit et se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle trouva sa sœur, son cousin et sa mère (qu'elle ne regarderait plus jamais dans les yeux) en train de discuter joyeusement.

-...Après, je me suis levée et j'ai vu _la même lampe _sur ma table de nuit!disait Hanabi avec une cuillère de céréales dans la main.

-Quel rêve passionnant...commenta Neji en buvant son café.

-J'ai lu quelque part que ça veut dire que tu auras des explications...confia Madame à sa fille cadette.

-Bonjour...

Les têtes se levèrent vers la dernière arrivée.

-Est-ce que _tout va comme tu veux_, ma puce?

Préférant ne pas répondre, la jeune demoiselle s'assit et songea qu'elle irait se pendre...avant de se rappeler qu'elle tuerait son bébé par la même occasion.

Hinata prit une résolution: ne plus penser suicide avant neuf mois.

La noiraude s'assit et se mit à engloutir tout ce qui passait au-dessous de sa main. C'est-à-dire des tartines, des céréales, des fruits, de la viande séchée (je comprend pas les gens qui mangent du salé le matin, mais bon...), du fromage, et un yaourt.

Tout ça sous les yeux médusé de sa mère, de son cousin et de sa sœur.

-Je...dois prendre...des forces...pour...

-Tu sais, ma chérie, je le sais.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux et une grande bouche, comme sa petite sœur et son cousin.

-Mais ça ne marcheras pas.

Quoi?

-Quoi?

-Quoi

-De quoi?

Madame semblait soucieuse et ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Mais...tu sais...les garçons (Madame commençait à se triturer les index, ça devait être de famille)...ils n'aiment pas forcément les poitrines...énorme...

Neji regardait sa tante avec un soupçon de surprise sur le visage, Hanabi semblait vouloir s'arracher les oreilles. Hinata, elle, se sentit tellement soulagée qu'elle éclata de rire.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, ma chérie. Manger les feras grossir. Et peut-être que ça marche. Mais ton père, comme tout les autres hommes d'ailleurs, aiment les petits...

-On va être en retard!déclara Neji en se propulsant sur ses deux jambes.

-Je te suis!renchérit Hanabi.

-Haha...j'a...j'arrive...attendez-moi...

Hinata, toujours hilare, poursuivis les deux autres et monta dans la voiture.

Comme promis, Gaara évita Hinata toute la journée. Il ne lui parla que lorsqu'il lui apporta son gâteau:

-Fraise, chocolat, poire.

La noiraude releva la tête et regarda le rouquin, qui portait une boîte blanche.

-Oh...

Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit, pour voir un gâteau rose et marron, avec de la crème et des quartiers de poires dessus.

-Ça te plait?

-Bof...

-...

-...

Gaara commençait à s'en aller quand Hinata l'interpella:

-Gaara..?

Il se retourna.

-...

-...

-Merci...

Un attroupement de fille gothique-punk commençait à se former et à murmurer des trucs pas clairs, quand Gaara s'en alla sans un mot de plus du casier de la jeune fille, qui ferma la boîte et l'installa dans son casier.

-Alors comme ça, t'es _vraiment _enceinte?

Hinata leva la tête et fixa la fille au cheveux violet de la veille.

-Oui.

Pourquoi le nier, franchement?

Et ça recommence à jaser et à murmurer. Hinata entendit même un « salope! »! La noiraude, qui commençait à s'énerver depuis que sa prof d'Italien lui avait rendu un deux (c'est-à-dire, une archi mauvaise note), se tourna vers les filles, en remarquant au passage que la fille aux cheveux violet ouvrait lentement une bouteille d'eau.

-D'ailleurs, je me fous complètement que vous sachiez qui est le père. Même si ce n'est plus un secret, je suppose.

La fille aux cheveux violet vira au bleu sous l'effet de la haine, probablement (ou alors, elle retenait son souffle au milieu du couloir pour battre le record d'apnée, ce qui n'est pas conseillé de faire), et jeta sa bouteille d'eau à la tête d'Hinata.

D'abord incroyablement calme, Hinata ouvrit son casier d'une main, prit la boîte blanche, saisit le gâteau et l'envoya à la tête de la fille, Sheila, qui ne s'attendait probablement pas à avoir du gâteau plein la tête.

Elle s'en ait prit en plein poire, HAHA...haha...

Hinata regarda méchamment cette fameuse Sheila, qui commençait à faire un caca nerveux au milieu du couloir.

-Après tout, je m'en fous, de votre avis.

Sur ces paroles pleine de classe, Hinata (qui allait avoir comme nouveau surnom « serial-caker ») se retourna et fendit la foule pour se rendre à son cour de Droit.

-Hey, HINATA-CHAN!

L'intéressée se retourna et regarda courir vers elle une fille avec des cheveux bruns et courts. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle s'appelait Matsuri.

-Salut, Hinata-_chan_.

Chan?

-Euh...on...on se...on se connait?

-Non, mais je sors avec Gaara.

Bon.

-Et...que puis-je faire pour toi?

Matsuri eut un grand sourire.

-Justement!

Hinata la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu vois, continua Matsuri, je sais que Gaara, c'est le père de ton bébé. Il me l'a plus ou moins fait comprendre quand on s'embrassait...

Si elle essayait de déclencher une réaction chez Hinata, c'était plutôt mort.

-Et...?

-Et tu vois, moi, je l'aime, Gaara. Et, j'ai rien contre toi, ni contre le bébé, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on reste amoureux toujours, Gaa-chan et moi! Jusqu'à la fin! Bien sûr, quand on sera marié, lui et moi, je n'essaierais pas de faire comme si j'étais la mère de votre enfant, mais je m'en occuperais bien, tu vois?

-Pas vraim...enfin si, oui, oui, je vois.

-Alors...est-ce que t'es amoureuse de mon copain?

-Non.

-Alors...tu pourrais me donner des conseils? Pour qu'y ait pas de malaise quand Gaara et moi on sera ensemble...

-Euh...

Hinata réfléchit un moment. Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours.

-Euh...je te fais une liste et je te la donne demain, OK?

-Ça marche! Ah, au fait...Félicitation!

-Merci...

Sans un mot de plus, Matsuri courut à sa propre salle de classe, laissant une Hinata perplexe au milieu du couloir.

Bon. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Hinata ne se fit plus embêter par les autres filles, qui semblaient avoir peur qu'elle ait d'autres gâteau en stock. Gaara passa sa journée à changer de couloir pour qu'Hinata ne le voit pas, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle avait envie de pleurer chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Seulement, rappelez-vous. On est _mercredi_!

PIN PIN PIN!

Retenue!

Bref. Vous connaissez le principe: Trois équipes, douze participants, six paires, mais à la fin, UN SEUL ressortira vivant de ce combat de tout les instants et empochera la super cagnotte d'un million de dollars!

Sauf aujourd'hui, où il y aura un monocycle parmi tout les tandems.

La directrice, Tsunade, les attendaient devant le lycée pour leur punitions.

-Aujourd'hui, ce sera différent de la dernière fois. L'infirmière du lycée à besoin d'aide pour trier des documents et des médicaments. Que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller l'aider.

Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est pas la folie au portillons.

Ah, ben si.

Kiba venait de pousser Hinata dans le dos pour qu'elle fasse autre chose que manipuler des produits toxique.

-Aïe!

-Laisse tomber, vas-y!

-Pourquoi?

-T'es en cloque, stupide femelle!

-_Pardon?_

-Hyuuga, fonce, déclara la directrice.

-Mais...

-Vas-y!

Hinata, après un regard assassin en direction de son ami canin, partit lentement pour l'infirmerie.

Que se passa-t-il dans la salle, avec Hinata et Shizune? A suivre...

C'est ainsi que deux heures se passèrent, à frotter et à ranger les salles de classes en se racontant des blagues vaseuses concernant des femmes de ménages pour certains, à trier des documents pour d'autre.

Gaara, lui, ne répondait pas aux questions qu'on lui posait concernant sa future paternité. Il songeait qu'il devrait déjà répondre à pas mal de question quand il irait chez son psy. D'ailleurs, l'heure avançait et il avait fini trois salles de classes à lui tout seul. Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la punition sonna. Tout le monde partit en maudissant la directrice et ses idées stupides.

Gaara marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'immeuble où travaillait son psychiatre. Il monta les marches de l'escalier, pour prendre encore plus de temps. Une fois arriver devant la secrétaire, il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un petit papier sur lequel était indiquer l'heure du rendez-vous.

-Ah, c'est toi, Gaara...alors...le docteur va te recevoir, il a encore un patient...tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Gaara se gratta la joue et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de la porte, en face d'un vieux type qui se balançait d'avant en arrière en murmurant des « pas ma faute...pas ma faute... ».

Le rouquin soupira et prit une BD Garfield qui trainait là. Quand il l'ouvrit, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en espagnol.

Gaara avait prit la mauvaise habitude de toujours arriver avec dix minutes de retard aux rendez-vous, pour bien énerver son psy, Monsieur Baki, mais cette fois, il semblait avoir prit les devants.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer une jeune fille qui semblait contente, et Baki, qui lui tenait la porte. Ce dernier fixa Gaara et soupira.

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que les BD à gauche sont en d'autres langues que la notre...

-Je m'en fous.

-Bien, tu peux entrer.

-J'ai pas fini.

-Je te la donnes, si tu veux.

Gaara reposa la BD là où il l'avait trouvée et entra dans le bureau, une grande pièce avec du parquet, des meubles et un stupide tapis dans lequel on se prenait les pieds.

Le rouquin s'assit sur le canapé et prit le Rubik's Cube qui se trouvait sur la table basse et commença à tourner les cubes pour réaliser le casse-tête.

-La rentrée?

-J'ai une petite-amie.

-Oui, je sais, c'est Tayuya.

-Non, j'en ai une autre qui s'appelle Matsuri.

Baki ne voulut pas demander ce qu'il s'était passé, ça allait entraîner une nouvelle crise de nerf chez son patient.

-Alors, tes vacances? L'Italie, c'est bien?

-Bof...Et vous, l'Irlande?

-Intéressant.

-Ah. Vous y êtes aller avec votre famille?

-Oui.

Baki regarda son patient tourner les cubes de plus en plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beaux, là-bas?

Gaara réfléchit un moment.

-On est aller pêcher. On a un peu nager, bronzer...Fais des château de sable...Ah...et j'ai mis une fille enceinte, aussi...

Baki ouvrait la bouche pour dire que c'était bien quand il entendit la dernière phrase de Gaara.

-_Quoi?_

_-_On a pêcher.

-Non, après.

-J'ai mis une fille enceinte.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi?

Baki s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et se passa une main sur le visage. Il resta comme ça un petit moment avant de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il agisse en temps que psy. Il respira un peu avant de murmurer:

-Est-ce que...c'est _sa _faute?

-Non. C'était un accident.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on s'était dit, avant de se quitter il y a trois mois?

- « Fais pas de bêtise, achète des préservatif, trouve toi des _**amis**_ et passe de bonnes vacances ».

-Est-ce que « met une fille enceinte » faisait partit de notre discussion?

-Non. Mais je me suis fais une amie, au moins.

Baki le regarda continuer son Rubik's Cube.

-Et les préservatifs?

-J'en avais acheter.

-Mais...

-Je ne les ai pas utilisé.

-Pourquoi?

-Sais pas.

-Tu as parlé à cette fille?

-Hier, oui...

-Et vous avez décidé de...la chose à faire?

-Elle voulait avorter, mais je l'en ai dissuader.

Baki était soufflé.

-P...pourquoi?

Gaara reposa son Rubik's Cube, qu'il avait fini de toute façon, et réfléchit à la question.

-Je pense...je pense qu'au fond...je l'envie, ce gamin.

-Tu l'envies?

-Bah ouais...D'un certain côté, il aura une mère hyper responsable de lui. Hinata, voyez, c'est pas le genre de fille à fuir ses responsabilité...Pas comme _certaine._

-Tu en veux à ta mère?

-Moins qu'avant.

-Et la jeune Hinata, comment elle le prend? Elle a accepter de garder ce bébé?

-Oui.

-Elle a quel âge?

-Seize ans...

Le psychiatre respira à fond.

-Je ne suis pas là pour juger...mais pourquoi tu l'as empêchée d'avorter? Envier un enfant, ce n'est pas une raison...

-Je sais pas...je me sens proche de ce gamin, en fait...Je me sens prêt à racheter mes erreurs auprès de Dieu avec ce morveux...

-De quels erreurs tu parles? Et que viens faire Dieu dans cette conversation?

-C'est lui qui décide de tout. Et si il a décidé qu'on devait être parent jeune, elle et moi, alors je serais à la hauteur.

-Tu as une vision de la religion assez...exceptionnel, pour ton âge...

-...

-Et de quels erreurs tu parles?

Gaara réfléchit un instant, avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler. Baki comprit plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du garçon et décida de ne pas en rajouter. C'était son psy, pas son père. En plus, il y avait d'autres questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit.

-T'as dit que t'avais une copine, maintenant?

-Oui.

-Et elle, elle en pense quoi?

-Je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment?

-Je vois pas le rapport...

Baki se redressa et regarda le rouquin.

-Tu va être père, on est d'accord?

-...

-T'as une copine, mais ce n'est pas la mère de ton bébé, hein?

-...

-Alors qui, de la mère de ton enfant ou de ta copine, tu aimes le plus?

Gaara cligna des yeux et réfléchit.

-J'ai droit à un joker?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, quand tu as appris qu'Hinata était enceinte?

-Je l'ai demandée en mariage.

-Tu en avais envie?

-...je sais pas...

-Et maintenant?

-Bof...j'en sais trop rien...

-Dis-moi trois...non...quatre choses que tu aimes chez...Matsuri,c'est ça?

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit encore plus intensément.

-1)Elle sent toujours la fraise...

2)Elle a un sens de l'humour bizarre...

3)Elle me sert de bouclier contre les autres filles...

et 4)Elle est fidèle, loyal et honnête.

Baki secoua la tête et nota les réponses sur une feuille.

-Et Hinata?

Le patient se gratta la tempe gauche avant de répondre:

-1)Elle est...gentille...

2)Elle veut être avocate...

3)Elle a de beaux cheveux...je sais pas si sa compte...

4)Elle ne s'énerve pas facilement...

Baki nota à nouveaux les réponses.

-A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu fasses une liste de tout ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas de chacune des filles.

-Ouais, mais c'est vite vu pour les points négatifs:

Matsuri:1)Elle parle _absolument __**tout le temps.**_

2)Elle est jalouse pour un rien.

3)Je sais même pas sa couleur de peau naturel tellement elle se maquille.

4)Elle arrête pas de me coller.

5)Elle...

-Bon, ça va, là.

-Quoi? J'ai pas fini.

Baki sourit en se demandant comment il avait fait pour sortir avec elle.

-Je t'ai dis de faire ça chez toi, dans ta chambre.

-Marrant, ça...C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dis.

-...

-...

-...

-Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul...

Baki réfléchit un peu avant de poser une question qui lui semblait importante:

-Tu l'aimes déjà, cet enfant?

-...Je pense, ouais...

-Et Hinata?

-Je crois qu'elle l'aime aussi. C'est son marmot, après tout...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines?

Gaara regarda le psy sans comprendre.

-Je veux dire...Depuis le début de la séance, tu n'arrêtes pas d'utiliser des termes tels que « _son _marmot », « _son _gamin », « _ce _morveux »...

-Et après?

-Pourquoi tu peux pas dire simplement « _mon bébé _»?

Gaara cligna des yeux et continua à réfléchir en fixant le Rubik's Cube.

-...

-Prend ton temps.

-Je crois...enfin...ça me semble un peu...comment dire?... irréel comme, situation...

-Tu peux préciser ta pensée?

-Y'a trois semaine, je savais où j'allais -être politicien, et tout ça- et puis maintenant...il va arriver...

-Alors pourquoi avoir empêcher Hinata d'avorter?

-Je trouve sa cruel.

-Tu préfère changer des couches et préparer des biberons? Tu ne pourras plus faire les mêmes choses qu'avant, avec un bébé...

-Je pourrais plus jouer au foot, et après? Je m'y suis déjà préparé.

Baki le regarda dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la petite sonnette indiquant la fin de la séance retentit. Le rouquin se releva rapidement et tendit la main à son psy.

-Au revoir.

-Attend, précise ta pensée, s'il-te-plaît!

-Faut penser à ceux qui attendent.

Baki se releva et serra la main du jeune garçon, qui sortit tout de suite après. En passant devant la secrétaire, cette dernière lui rappela qu'ils enverraient la facture directement à son père. Comme ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, et comme il était en retard pour le bus (il a plu de permis, souvenez-vous), il dévala les escaliers tout en cherchant sa monnaie dans les poches de son pantalon.

En arrivant dans la rue, le rouquin entendit deux coups de klaxons. En se retournant, il vit sa propre sœur dans son cabriolet blanc éclatant.

-Viens, je te ramène.

-Pas dans _cette _voiture.

C'est vrai que sa réputation, qui avait déjà prit de nombreux coups ces temps-ci, allait descendre un coup plus bas si on le voyait dans une voiture de _fille._

Gaara était bien décidé a rentrer en bus, mais ce dernier passa à côté de lui. Désormais contraint de rentrer en voiture (il aurait pu rentrer à pied, mais c'était quand même loin et il n'aimait pas cette partie de la ville), Gaara fit marche arrière et jeta son sac dans la voiture avant de s'y installer à son tour.

-Je savais que tu étais raisonnable.

-Boucle-la.

Temari sourit et démarra.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes racontés?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre?

-J'essaie d'être sympa.

Gaara soupira et alluma la radio. Qu'il éteignit tout de suite après, vu le CD qui tournait en boucle.

-Alors, vous vous êtes dit quoi?insista Temari avec curiosité.

-Secret professionnel.

-Allez...

Voyant que c'était sans espoirs, Temari abandonna.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, à regarder la route. Puis Temari brisa le silence:

-Y parait que y'a une fille dans ton lycée qui est enceinte. T'es au courant?

Gaara eut envie de dire que oui, mais finalement...

-Ah bon?

Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle que les membres de sa propre famille l'apprennent plus tard.

-Ah. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me le dire, tu sais.

-Pour alimenter ton blog?

-Non.

« Siiiiiii! »

-On verra...

Puis enfin, la voiture se gara devant la maison des deux jeunes gens. Mais la conversation que Gaara avait eu avec sa sœur lui avait amener une nouvelle question dans son esprit:

_Et je le dis **quand**, à ma famille?_

Fin du dixième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Aaahhh...j'en voyais pas le bout.

Gaara: Moi non plus.

Hinata: Quelle triste fin pour un bon gâteau.

L'Auteur: De toute façon, tu vas manger beaucoup de chose, dans les prochains chapitres. Et pas que des gâteau, si tu veux mon avis.

Gaara et Hinata: Et tu penses à _quoi?_

L'Auteur: Bon! Si vous voulez la suite, donnez des reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

L'Auteur: Bienbienbien...que dire? A part merci aux reviews qu'on m'a donnée! Ça me fait très plaisir! Bon...ce chapitre, je vous l'accorde, ne sert pas à grand-chose dans notre histoire, mais bon. J'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration...Désolée...Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même!

**Chapitre 11: Pari risqué...Pour Sakura!**

Dans la tête de mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga, avoir un enfant lui était toujours apparus comme évident. Avec un homme qu'elle aurait bien choisi, qui aurait un travail gratifiant pour la société. elle se serait marié avec, un mariage ni trop chic ni trop simple. Un mariage d'amour, avec la belle robe blanche avec une longue traine, un voile blanc éclatant, et lui aurait un costard blanc comme la neige et serait très beau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses jolis yeux bleus...

Mais depuis quatre semaines, il y avait tout ces beaux rêves qui étaient partit en fumée. En fait, ça faisait un mois.

Hinata, en classe de Physique, vendredi. Le jeudi, il y a eu une réunion et tout les cours ont été annulé.

La Physique, soyons honnête, n'est pas franchement le meilleur cour de toute la Terre du monde entier. D'abord, le prof est un psychopathe, ensuite, les expérience consistent toujours à prouver des trucs que des gens ont passé leurs vie à vérifier.

Le point positif, c'est qu'on peut manipuler du matériel dangereux. Comme un bec Bunsen ou des allumettes.

Bref. Tandis que nos charmants élèves sont en train d'allumer des becs Bunsen (sauf les garçons qui essaient de se cramer les cheveux avec les allumette (sisi, j'ai déjà vu ça)), Hinata regardait songeuse la flamme qui vacillait devant ses yeux.

FLASH-BACK( cette fois, c'est la bonne!)

Toc toc.

Hinata soupira et attendit qu'on la laisse entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-J'espérais que ce serait toi qui viendrait...

Shizune semblait débordée avec des tas de feuilles sur son bureau. D'ailleurs, une petite table avait été aménagée tout à côté avec une simple chaise derrière.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, déclara l'infirmière en indiquant la petite table.

Hinata s'assit sans broncher et attendit les instructions.

-Donc. Tu vois, tout ces dossiers médicaux, je les ai retrouvés dans un vieux tiroirs dans lequel un élève à renverser ce qui ressemble à un gobelet d'urine. Il faut juste recopié les feuilles trop difficile à lire et les rangées par ordre alphabétique.

-D'accord...

Et c'est ainsi que passèrent deux heures dans un silence religieux. Nan, je déconne.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Shizune posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit:

-Comment vas-tu?

Hinata releva la tête.

-Bien.

-Tans mieux. Et le bébé?

Hinata répondit sans réfléchir:

-Je suis pas enceinte.

Shizune regarda la jeune fille en coin.

-Monsieur Asuma m'a affirmer vous avoir vus, toi et tes copines dans les toilettes et il vous a entendu parler de grossesse.

Hinata sentit une nouvelle crise de larmes venir. Elle fixa la feuille sous ses yeux et songea qu'entre de l'urine et de l'eau salée, l'eau ne ferait pas de mal. Alors elle se mit à pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît. Tiens.

L'infirmière tendit des mouchoirs à la jeune femme pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes.

-Berci...

Shizune continua à remplir les feuilles.

-Et c'est tout?

L'infirmière releva la tête.

-Vous avez juste entendu une conversation et vous vous êtes dit...

-Tu as vomi en cours. Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Après un instant, elle ajouta à voix basse:

-Et tes parents?

-Ils savent pas...Et vous pourriez éviter de le leur dire? Enfin, dites-le à personne.

-Et la directrice?

Hinata écarquilla ses yeux et renifla avant de s'écrier:

-Pourquoi la _directrice, _d'abord? Hein? Je le dis pas à mes parents, pourquoi je le _lui _dirais?

-Elle peut t'obtenir une excuse valable toute l'année pour la gym.

-Oh...

-Et elle est très discrète.

« Quand elle a pas un verre dans le nez ». Mais ça aurait été idiot de l'ajouter.

-Vous...vous feriez ça...pour moi?

-Oui. C'est mon rôle d'adulte et d'infirmière d'aider les élèves. Tu veux que j'en parles à la directrice?

-Elle appellera mes parents?

-Non.

-Alors...je...je veux bien...merci...

-Je t'en prie.

Hinata se concentra à nouveaux sur la fiche qu'elle « réparait ».

-Tu as penser à...avorter...?

-Oui. Mais pour finir non.

Si Shizune était étonnée, elle n'en montra rien.

-Et le père?

-C'est lui qui m'a dit de pas le faire.

-Ah. Et tu es d'accord?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

Hinata se remit à pleurer. Décidément...

-Je sais pas...

-Alors, pou...

-Enfin...je l'aime...cet enfant...

L'infirmière sourit.

-C'est normal.

-Et puis...je me sentirais mieux quand je le tiendrais dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi tu voulais tomber enceinte?

-Ah mais je voulais pas! C'était un accident...

-Vous ne vous êtes pas...

-Je sais pas si Gaara oui, mais moi non.

Hinata mesura l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de dire (ou plutôt du fait qu'elle avait trahis le rouquin sans faire exprès) et mis une main sur sa bouche.

-Gaara? Sabakuno?

-Non...enfin...quoi?

Shizune sembla préférer ne pas mentionner le fait que c'était lui qui envoyait les gens à l'infirmerie et pas le contraire.

-Pourquoi lui?

Hinata décida de lâcher tout ce qu'il y avait sur son pitit cœur.

-Chez moi...je suis l'aînée...mais pour mon père...ça à toujours été... « Hanabi est la plus jeune, mais elle est plus intelligente, elle réussira mieux plus tard...elle porte l'espoir de la famille... »...et moi...je suis une déception pour mon père. Et ça me fait mal. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il me demandait, parler avec les gens biens, ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un avant mes dix-huit ans...Mais ça suffit pas...

Elle reprit son souffle (ce qui est très malin et conseillé de faire de temps en temps).

-Et puis...en Italie...Gaara...il était gentil...pas comme quand on est en classe...on rigolait bien, ensemble...avec lui...je me sentais...enfin...il était comme moi...alors on s'entendait bien...parce que c'est pas le genre de personne à être encombrant...il lisait beaucoup...alors on lisait ensemble...et c'est aller plus loin...et il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerai...

-Et c'est ce qu'il a fait?

Hinata secoua la tête.

-J'ai filtrer ses messages...

-Oh...

« SALOPE! ». Mais ce n'est que mon avis =D.

Voyant que la jeune fille était assez bouleversée comme ça, Shizune ne posa plus d'autre questions jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie sonne (ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, c'est bien connu...).

Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attend!

-Quoi?

-La semaine prochaine, tu reviens ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Il y aura d'autres trucs à faire.

-Je peux nettoyer.

-Tu peux aussi faire du mal au bébé. Et tu restes quand même en punition.

Hinata sourit.

-Merci de vous occupez de moi...

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Sous-entendus: « Tes parents ne s'occupent pas de toi, sinon il ne t'aurait pas laissée SEULE! ».

Au dernier moment, la jeune fille se retourna:

-Au fait, que faisait Monsieur Asuma dans les toilettes des filles?

-...Je n'en sais rien...

Hinata sourit et sortit de la salle en commença à se poser des question sur la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir...

_**BAM!**_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK!

Hinata sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait oublier qu'elle était en cours.

-Ça va?demanda Ino en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de protections.

-Euh...je crois...

-Hinata, note 3,6.

-D'accord.

Hinata prit son crayon et nota le résultat.

-3,6, tu dis?demanda Ino à sa copine chewing-gum.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas pour plusieurs raison.

De un, elle l'avait dit y'a deux secondes;

de deux, elle lui en voulait d'avoir encore trahi un secret important (c'est Ino qu'a dit à Gaara qu'Hinata voulait avorter, rappelez-vous);

et enfin, Sakura en voulait terriblement à Ino d'avoir été _embrassée_ pas le GRAND, l'IMPOSANT Sasuke Uchiha.

Voilà.

Voyant que Sakura ne répondrait peut-être plus jamais à ses questions, la blonde se tourna vers Hinata le regard plein d'espoir.

Hinata, elle, ne savait pas si elle devait en vouloir à Ino ou la remercier. Dans le doute, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

-3,6.

-Merci!

-Pas de quoi.

Tandis que Sakura se remettait à l'expérience, Ino regarda sa copine noiraude.

-Tu l'as dit à tes parents?demanda la blonde d'un ton détaché.

-Non, elle attend que tu le fasses, lança Sakura avec un ton un peu beaucoup méchant.

Ino préféra ne pas relever ce que disait l'autre et se concentra sur la réponse d'Hinata.

-Je sais pas quoi faire ni comment.

-Dis-y au premier avril, elle croira que c'est une blague.

Hinata calcula dans sa tête (l'auteur aussi, d'ailleurs).

-A huit mois, à mon avis, ça se verra beaucoup.

-Huit mois...

Sakura retira ses lunettes et regarda la noiraude qui regardait dans le vague.

-Faudra t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Et y faudrait que tu prennes rendez-vous chez un médecin.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour une échographie, tiens!

La chewing-gum avait presque hurler cette dernière phrase, s'attirant des regards de tous les autres.

-Ah, c'est pas moi, cette fois!déclara Ino, visiblement très fière d'elle.

-...

-Je...enfin...excusez-moi, m'sieur...

Sakura, rouge de honte, se tourna une nouvelle fois sur l'expérience qu'elles devaient encore réaliser.

-Oui, tiens, je me vois très bien demander à mon pédiatre une échographie...murmura Hinata en notant un nouveau résultat dans son tableau.

-T'as encore un pédiatre?

-Maman dit qu'elle lui fait plus confiance qu'à moi...

-Sympa..

-Moi, j'ai un docteur!annonça fièrement la blonde comme si elle apprenait les animaux de la ferme.

-On s'en tape, de ton avis!grinça Sakura entre ses dents serrées.

Ino, qui mine de rien, n'aime pas qu'on se foute d'elle (...ce qui devait arriver assez souvent...), se redressa et plaça ces mains sur ses hanches en regardant la chewing-gum.

-Je peux savoir ce que je _t'ai _fait?

Hinata s'attendait à entendre Sakura hurler « TU AS TRAHIS UNE FEMME ENCEINTE QUI EST TA MEILLEURE AMIE, QUI PLUS EST! ». Mais...

-Tu as _embrassé_ Sasuke-sama!

Laissons Hinata à sa tristesse de plus en plus fréquentes, ces temps-ci, et concentrons-nous sur les deux autres.

-Et après?

-On avait dit qu'on sortirait avec lui seulement si l'une de nous deux mourrait!

-Ben, crève, alors...

-De toute façon, tu donnes un mauvais exemple aux enfants! Si quand on trahi une amie, on se fait embrasser par quelqu'un...

-Ça, c'est un discours de perdante!

-Je préférerais mourir que de trahir mon amie!

-En même temps, c'est pas _sa _langue qui est entrée dans _ta _bouche!

Sakura était,(est-il utile de le préciser?) verte de rage.

-Toute façon, il t'aime pas! Il a juste voulu te remercier pour avoir prévenu Gaara, et t'a été assez cruche pour penser qu'il t'aimait,hein, Hinata?

-Euh...

-N'empêche, ça a durer cinq minutes...

Sakura se mit à trembler. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieur.

-Très bien. Si t'arrives à prouver qu'il t'aime avant la fin de la journée...

Les deux autres attendaient la suite avec impatience, comme le reste de la classe, en fait.

-...Je me promènerais avec un T-shirt vert pâle avec marquer « Ino est une déesse » dessus!

-C'est tout?

-Et une jupe violette et des chaussettes jaunes fluo.

-CA MARCHE!

-BON, VOUS DEUX ÇA SUFFIT, A LA PORTE!

Avec un sourire satisfait, Ino sortit, suivie de près par Chewing-gum, laissant seule Hinata et leurs expérience incomplète.

-Bon.

-Mademoiselle Hyuuga, je vous demanderais de vous mutez à un autre groupe.

Laissant l'expérience là où elle l'avait laissée, Hinata se plaça à côté de Kiba, qui faisait de grands signes, et de Shino, qui ne faisait rien.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre. Ben oui, le vendredi, après Physique, c'est...Economie Familial!

En d'autres mots, cuisine. En gros, les élèves ont une heure de théorie sur la cuisine, les groupes alimentaires et tout ces machins-là. Après, ils passent à la pratique par groupe de quatre et font un plat et un dessert. Ça peut sembler emmerdant à en crever, mais en fait c'est drôle parce que tout le monde est en tablier, et il y en a des sympa!

Alors le prof de Physique était retourner à son bureau.

-Bon, pour la prochaine fois, vous me faites un rapport sur ce que vous avez...

Mais il n'y avait plus personnes.

-Je risque de les prendre...?

Pas plus de réponse. Être professeur dans un lycée doit être assez vexant, en fait.

-YES!  
-PREMIER COURS DE CUISINE!

-Je me demande ce qu'on va y faire.

Pendant que les autres élèves étaient tout excité par ce premier cours de cuisine, Hinata, restée seule, observa ses deux meilleures amies s'approcher du capitaine de l'équipe de foot.

-Sasuuuuukkkkiiiiii-cccchhhhaaaaannnnn?demanda Ino avec un sourire mielleux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce?

Sakura et Ino s'arrêtèrent en plein milieux du chemin et laissèrent plusieurs expressions passé sur leur visage (haine, extase, rage,...), tandis que Sasuke continuait son chemin en souriant mystérieusement de cette manière insupportable que l'auteur déteste.

Hinata s'avança plus rapidement pour être à sa hauteur.

-Tu as écouté la conversation?

-Comme tout le monde.

-Alors pourquoi tu joues le jeu?

-Je trouve ça marrant.

-...

Kiba saisit alors Hinata par le bras et la fit avancer.

-Je peux marcher seule...

-A partir de maintenant, pas sans moi! Ni sans lui!continua l'homme-chien en indiquant du pouce son ami insecte qui suivait discrètement.

-Je crois que le mal est fait, tu sais...

-M'en fous.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

-Parce que ton cousin volait mes goûter quand on était en primaire.

-C'est sûr, c'est imparable comme argument.

-Et que tu cuisines vachement bien!

-Et...?

-Je peux me mettre dans ton groupe de cuisine, cette fois?

Hinata réfléchit et fixa ses deux amies qui trainaient derrière en se criant dessus.

-Fais comme tu veux.

-YES! T'ENTEND ÇA , SHINO? ELLE NOUS LAISSE FAIRE!

-...

Bon.

Enfin, tout le monde arriva en classe. Où à la cuisine, plutôt.

Là, une bonne (enfin, bonne-bonne...) surprise les attendaient.

Comme l'auteur l'avait fait remarquer une fois, si elle se souvient bien, le lycée manque cruellement de staff en ce moment. Aussi, il fallait que certains professeurs assument des tâches qui ne leur était pas attribuer en temps normaux, comme faire la cuisine. En sélectionnant ceux qui pouvait survivre en étant célibataire et ceux qui s'étaient tenté un jour ou l'autre dans le domaine fabuleux de la cuisine, la directrice était arrivée à six professeurs compétent. Mais il n'en fallait qu'un, alors pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, toutes les années les professeurs changeaient.

Cette année, tout le monde avait donc comme merveilleux professeur de cuisine...leur prof de Chimie.

Vous vous souvenez qui c'est?

Malheureusement, oui...

-Asseyez-vous et sortez une feuille. On fait un contrôle.

-DEJA?

-MAIS M'SIEUR!

-Pas de mais. En route.

Qui peut proposer un contrôle surprise lors du premier cour?

Évidemment, c'est Orochimaru.

Et c'est très sérieux.

Au bout d'une heure à répondre à des trucs dont ils ne savaient plus rien (mais _qui _se souvient de comment on fait _une omelette?_), Orochimaru (est-il utile de préciser que cuisiner ne l'intéressait _plus du tout_ depuis qu'il s'était tenter comme chef il y a dix ans?) décida qu'ils avaient assez souffert et ramassa les copies.

-Mais, m'sieur, j'ai pas fini...murmura Naruto en s'accrochant à sa feuille pendant que le professeur tirait de l'autre côté.

-Cher monsieur, je m'en fiche. Vous autres, prenez vos tabliers et former des groupes de trois.

Hinata fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son tablier, comme tout les autres.

Gros topo tablier (c'est drôle à dire plusieurs fois):

Hinata, un truc blanc sur lequel il y avait des grappes de raisin de différentes couleurs.

Ino avait une chose bleu sur lequel avait été cousu une fenêtre ouverte.

Sakura avait un tablier blanc sur lequel était écrit « Le Règlement du Chef »(vous voulez des précision? Donnez des reviews!)

Kiba avait un tablier avec une poche d'où dépassait un petit chat (paradoxale, mais bon...)

Shino avait un truc vert avec un gâteau dessiner dessus.

Naruto avait oublier son tablier.

Sasuke avait un tablier blanc neige sur lequel était dessiner une pluie de fraises.

Gaara (parce que c'est ce qui vous intéresse) portait un tablier noir-presque-bleu-marin qui, il faut bien l'avouer, lui allait super bien (t'façon on lui met n'importe quoi il est trop chou =D).

Et Orochimaru avait une horreur vert olive avec des pommes dessus.

-Bon. Aujourd'hui, vous faites des tranches pannées avec des patates aux four, de la salade et comme dessert une mousse au chocolat.

Ah làlà..

Les groupes s'étaient formés, et tout le monde s'était dirigé vers l'une des places de travail, où étaient déjà disposé tout les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du repas.

-Bon, je fais la mousse au chocolat.

-OK.

-Shino, tu t'occupes de la salade et des patates.

-...

-Et moi, je fais les tranches...soupira Kiba en préparant la chapelure.

Hinata prit du chocolat, un saladier et une casserole et commença à faire fondre le chocolat, pendant que Shino lavait les patates et les coupaient.

Sakura s'était « greffée » au groupe composé de Sasuke (il fallait s'y attendre), et de Naruto.

Ino, elle, se coltinait Shikamaru et Chôji, tandis que Gaara s'était affublé de deux fansgirl hystérique.

Ils cuisinaient depuis bientôt trente minutes quand Kiba posa une question assez pertinente à Hinata:

-T'as peur de l'accouchement?

Hinata arrêta de touiller et fixa son ami de toujours.

-Ben...jusqu'à maintenant, j'essayais de ne pas y penser...mais maintenant que tu le dis...un peu quand même...

-C'est naturel, murmura Shino, parlant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Ça doit quand même faire méga peur, tu dois quand même écarter les cuisses pour faire sortir...

-Je t'en prie, tais-toi.

Hinata continua de remuer la mixture en tremblant. Puis, elle versa la mousse dans trois terrines qu'elle alla mettre dans le congélateur qui était dans une autre salle.

En revenant, elle constata que les garçons de la classe s'étaient trouvé une occupation plus intéressante que celle d'apprendre à survivre seul avec sa propre nourriture.

En gros, ils se lancent de la farine dessus. On pourrait aussi appeler ça une bataille de farine. Ce qui serait logique.

Bref, c'est ambiance « Noël avant l'heure » dans la salle.

Pour une obscure raison, Orochimaru n'était pas dans la salle au moment des faits.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?demanda la jeune fille à sa copine chewing-gum, comme Kiba et Shino se battait, eux aussi.

Sakura soupira rageusement (je sais pas si c'est physiquement possible...).

-Ino est une truie.

-Non, pas ça...dans la salle...ici...

-Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal?

-Laisse tomber.

Hinata se baissa juste avant qu'une poignée de farine vienne s'écraser contre l'armoire derrière elle. La jeune fille resta baissée et rampa difficilement jusqu'à ses deux meilleurs amis mâle qui ramassaient des « munitions » par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Naruto à tamiser de la farine au-dessus de la tête d'Uchiha en criant « IL NEIGE ». Ça n'a pas plus à tout le monde.

-Les fansgirls?

-Eh ouais.

-MAINTENANT DES OEUFS!hurla Naruto en lançant une boîte pleine depuis le plan de travail du professeur toujours aussi absent.

Tout le monde se mit à crier. Une fangirl plus fort que les autres, il semblerait qu'elle se soit prit un œuf dans l'œil gauche.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU?

Orochimaru était revenu, visiblement. Et en forme, le bougre.

Aussitôt, comme si ils obéissaient à une force supérieure, tout le monde arrêta de bouger, sauf la fangirl avec son œuf dans l'œil, qui sautait sur place en criant qu'elle était aveugle et qu'elle sentait son œil dans sa main. Après réflexion, il semblerait que c'était bêtement le jaune de l'œuf.

-Je vous laisse seuls dix petites minutes et vous voyez le résultat?murmura le professeur avec un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant dans la voix.

Orochimaru fixa tour à tour chacun de ses élèves.

-Lequel d'entre vous à commencer?

Tout les doigts indiquèrent d'un même mouvement le pauvre Naruto.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, vous allez voir la directrice immédiatement.

Sans un mot, le jeune garçon sortit de la pièce.

-Les autres, reprenez la préparation. Dans le silence.

Et dans un silence digne d'une église, tout les élèves recommencèrent à cuisiner. Enfin, ils purent tous se mettre à table et discuter sans crainte, pendant qu'Orochimaru se baladait entre les tables et picorait par-ci par-là de la nourriture dans les assiettes des lycéens.

Sakura, assise à la même table que Sasuke (Naruto n'étant toujours pas revenus), tremblait en essayant de paraître sexy, voire désirable. Ce qui n'est pas évident avec un œuf éclater sur le sommet du crâne.

Elle regardait le merveilleux spécimen de l'autre sexe assis en face d'elle et qui mangeait avec délicatesse son repas.

-C'est bon?demanda Sakura en priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop cuit.

-C'est délicieux, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire Colgate.

Sasuke reprit une bouchée de viande, qui était vraiment bien cuite, et l'avala. Sakura mangea un tout petit peu de salade, ayant peur de paraître pour une fille qui _aime _manger devant Sasuke, qui préférait certainement les maigres aux grosses (alors que pas du tout, en fait...).

-Oh mince, tu as un peu de sauce à salade...juste là...murmura le bel Apollon en indiquant sur sa propre bouche l'endroit salit.

Sakura rougit et frotta discrètement l'endroit indiquer, mais le loupa.

-Attend, je vais t'aider...

RALENTIT!

Avec classe, Sasuke se pencha au-dessus de son assiette et tendit le bras en direction de Sakura. Cette dernière vira au rouge vraiment écarlate et ferma les yeux. Pour une obscure raison, elle tendit aussi ses lèvres (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer?), et attendit. L'Uchiha tendit un doigt et, avec précision, il ôta la goutte de sauce à salade du coin de la bouche de la jeune fille, qui manqua de s'évanouir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Sasuke mettre en bouche le doigt avec lequel _il l'avait touchée._ Tout ça devant le regard plus que noir de la blonde Ino.

RETOUR VITESSE NORMALE!

-KYYYAAAHHH!cria quelqu'un.

-SASUKKKEEE-SAMMMMÂÂÂÂ!

Tandis que les fansgirls se déchaînait contre Sakura (Orochimaru aurait voulu, lui aussi, se déchainer contre Sakura, mais il devait montrer le bon exemple...) Sasuke se retourna et fit un geste de la tête en direction de ses copains de l'équipe de foot. Qui ne regardaient pas. Dommage.

Parce que, en fait, les autres membres de l'équipe était occupé ou à manger (comme dans la plupart des cas), ou à éviter leurs _propre _fansgirls complètement excitées qui tentaient de leurs faire des bisous dès qu'ils relâchaient leur attention (ce qui était le cas de Gaara. Pauvre Gaara...).

Enfin, après le dessert, Ino se précipita sur son IDOLE de toujours et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Sasssuuukkkkiiiii-ccchhhhaaaannnn?murmura-t-elle avec un ton qu'elle voulait super sexy.

-Oui, Ino-cchhhaaannnn?

Ino résista à l'envie de sauter en l'air en criant et reprit contenance.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-Comme les autres, pourquoi?

Sakura poussa un hurlement de joie et fit un sourire sadique à la blonde.

-Non, mais, je veux dire...aimer...aimer?

-Ah, dans ce sens là...alors...

Il réfléchit. Deux possibilité s'offrait à lui:

1)Dire oui, et déclencher une nouvelle guerre mondial dans le couloir;

2)Dire non et la voir se tordre de douleur au sol.

Difficile...très difficile...

...

-Oui.

Là, dehors, des millions de jeunes femmes hurlent à la mort et organisent des flash-mob comme quand le Roi de la Pop est mort. Sauf que là, c'est pire.

Sakura regardait interdite le Roi du Football (Olive et Tom...HAHA!) et Ino, qui aurait eu la même tête si on lui avait mis une grosse baffe. Pendant qu'autour d'eux, des centaines de filles étaient scotchée. Alors c'était _elle_, cette pétasse qui avait volé son cœur à Sasuke?

L'auteur va faire une confidence: Monsieur Orochimaru pense exactement la même chose.

-Alors...continua Ino en fixant l'objet de ses convoitises, tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble?

Sasuke réfléchit.

A nouveau, plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à lui:

1)Dire oui, et déclencher une nouvelle guerre mondial dans le couloir;

2)Dire non et la voir se tordre de douleur au sol.

L'avantage de la possibilité 1, c'est qu'il aurait un bouclier contre les fansgirls.

L'avantage de la possibilité 2, c'est que ça offrirait un spectacle marrant.

-Je veux bien.

Le chaos qui s'ensuivit est tellement indescriptible qu'un exemple conviendrait.

Vous voyiez, le Seigneur des Anneaux, Le Retour du Roi? Ben c'est la bataille à Minas Tirith, mais en plus violent.

Pendant que les orques...non les fansgirls se sautent dessus en criant et en pleurant, Hinata essaya de se faufiler à l'extérieur de la salle, mais sans grand succès, comme tout les autres élèves dans la salle.

-Si je te tiens la main, tu vas crier?murmura une vois grave et pas très rassurante à l'oreille d'Hinata.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Pour rien.

Gaara agrippa la main de la jeune fille et commença à défoncer les autres jeunes femmes pour réussir à sortir de l'Enfer.

Après plusieurs minutes de bousculades, les deux jeunes gens (et ceux qui étaient partit dans leur sillage) parvinrent dans un couloir quasiment désert.

Gaara lâcha la main d'Hinata et remonta son sac sur son épaule.

-Salut.

Et il s'en alla.

Hinata, toujours assez secouée, regarda Gaara partir et se rappela qu'elle devait y poser une question importante.

-Gaara?

Le rouquin se retourna.

-Quoi?

-Tu...enfin...est-ce que...tu as...dit quelque chose à tes parents?

-Non.

Un ange passa.

-Et toi?

-Non plus...Tu leurs dira quand?

-Quand ils me poseront la question.

-Ah.

-Et toi?

-Je sais pas...

Un autre ange passa.

Gaara attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Comme ça ne venait pas, il envisagea de partir quand elle le retint une nouvelle fois.

-Tu...veux...venir...

-Accouche...

Mauvais, très mauvais jeu de mot.

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux mais elle les ignora.

-Désolé.

-Non...je...(elle prit une profonde inspiration)...tu veux venir manger une glace avec moi?

Plop plop plop...

Gaara, comme tout les curieux, regarda la jeune fille et réfléchit un instant.

-Pourquoi pas?

Hinata sourit et lui agrippa la main (c'est une marque de respect dans leurs pays...(non, je déconne)) et le tira dans le couloir sous les sifflements des autres élèves qui regardaient la scène.

-GAARA?

Le joli couple se retourna et fixa l'ex copine du rouquin qui arrivait à grands pas dans leurs directions.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux?

-Toi.

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse?

-Non.

-Oui.

Nous voilà bien avancer.

-Euh...Hinu...Hino...Hi...

-Hinata...

-Merci. Tu peux nous laisser seuls, s'il-te-plaît?

-Euh...

-Reste...

-S'il-te-plaît...?

Hinata hésita. Obéir à Gaara, qui la regardait avec un regard vaguement implorant, où obéir à Tayuya qui semblait vouloir lui arracher un bras?

-Bon, ben...tans pis pour cette fois...

Et Hinata battit en retraite (on entend presque la foule faire un gros « oooohhhh »), laissant seul Gaara et Tayuya face à face.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je t'aime!

-M'en fous.

-...

-Si c'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire...

-Non, attend!

Gaara, pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, se tourna et regarda une fille.

-Quoi?murmura-t-il avec un soupir agacé.

-Couche avec moi!

Gaara leva haut ses sourcils inexistant et réprima à grand peine l'envie de lui taper dessus.

-_Quoi?_

-Aller...

-Mais t'es folle?

-Je veux porter _ton _premier enfant!

-Désolé, la place est déjà prise.

-Tu l'aimes, cette gosse?

-Elle a été plus sympa avec moi en cinq semaines que toi en toute une vie.

-Et après? Elle reste une petite vierge coincée.

-Au cas où tes cours d'éducations sexuelle serait entré par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre, vierge, elle l'est plus.

-Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire!

-Non. Et c'est bien là tout le problème.

Tayuya lui attrapa la main, mais le rouquin se dégagea vite fait.

-Dis-le.

-Quoi?

-Dis-moi que si je n'avais pas embrassé l'autre plouc à l'aéroport, tu n'aurais pas couché avec cette fille!

Gaara sourit sadiquement et regarda son ex dans les yeux.

-Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de filles que je me suis tapé quand je suis partit à Hambourg aux vacances d'automne.

Laissant son ex dans le couloir (inutile de préciser l'air indigné de cette dernière), Gaara sortit en courant en espérant qu'Hinata l'avait attendu.

Malheureusement, non.

Il soupira et se dirigea à contrecœur vers la voiture de Naruto, qui était chargé de tous les ramener, cette semaine (et qui devra rester deux heures de plus mercredi prochain pour avoir déclencher une bataille de farine en classe).

-Yôôôôô...

-La ferme.

-Ça va?

-...

-Allez...

-On attend qui, encore?

-La staaaaar...marmona le blondinet en mimant un réflexe de dégoût naturel.

Ils attendirent là que le Maître du Football, qui tenait sa nouvelle copine par la main, arrive. Et c'était long.

-Enfiiiinnn!cria Naruto, lorsque Uchiha arriva au bout d'un certain temps.

-Je sais, mais c'était la pagaille dans les couloirs.

-...

Ino, qui gloussait dans son coin, sourit et embrassa _son _copain avant de se diriger vers la voiture de son père (qui ne regardait pas. Heureusement).

-Alors comme ça, c'est _l'amour?_demanda Kiba en bousculant du coude son capitaine.

-Non.

-Ah bon?

-C'est un passe-temps.

-Enfoiré.

L'Uchiha sourit.

-Je sais. Mais j'adore ça.

Sur ces paroles très romantique, Sasuke s'installa à la place du mort et attendit que son chauffeur démarre pour le ramener chez lui.

Hinata, en quittant l'ex-couple-hyper-amoureux, s'était sentie stupide. Elle avait été idiote de penser qu'elle pourrait essayer de bien s'entendre avec Gaara. Elle n'était pas son type de fille. C'est tout.

_Voilà pourquoi je pleure tout le temps..._songea la jeune fille en essuyant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux _il m'aime pas, il ne m'aimera jamais...et je porte son enfant...je porte l'enfant d'un homme qui NE M'AIME PAS et NE ME RESPECTE PAS!_

Et, oubliant toute dignité, elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon au milieu de la cour. Aussitôt, un attroupement de curieux (à qui elle n'avait jamais parler d'ailleurs), vint s'agglutiner autour d'elle en lui posant des questions.

-Ça va?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est le bébé?

-Tu es stressée?

-T'as pas fait le devoir de maths?

-Gaara ressort avec son ancienne pouf?

-Matsuri t'as tapé dessus? Je vais la frapper, cette barge!

Hinata sentait que tout le monde était au courant pour son état. Elle allait répondre que tout va bien quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par...LA MAIN! Sans déconner...

-Viens...

La noiraude se laissa faire et se retrouva à nouveaux à l'air libre, avec un Neji particulièrement agacé au bout de son bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Comme je squatte chez vous, ta mère à dit que je devais venir te chercher.

-Oh...

-C'est qui, ces types?

-Sais pas...

Neji regarda sévèrement tout ces jeunes agglutinés en cercle (ils n'ont probablement pas remarquer qu'Hinata n'était plus avec eux), et installa sa cousine sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Hinata se laissa faire et regarda Neji embrasser sa copine (Tenten), qui partait tout le week-end avec son père au stand de tir.

Quand Neji s'installa derrière le volant, Tenten leur fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers son propre véhicule.

Après un certain temps, Hinata posa une question à son cousin.

-Il faut que j'aille faire une échographie?

Neji la regarda dans le rétroviseur.

-Oui.

-Et je vais où?

-T'as pas de toubib?

-J'ai un pédiatre...

Neji soupira et regarda la route.

-Je te dégotterais un rendez-vous.

-C'est vrai?

Neji sourit.

-Je te dois bien ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-C'est moi qui a exploser ton dernier ordinateur portable.

Hinata sentit la rage monter.

-_Connard..._

-Je m'occupe de toi, tu pourrais me remercier.

-Je t'em...

-Tu veux ce rendez-vous ou pas?

Hinata réfléchit.

-_C'est bon, c'est bon._

Fin du onzième chapitre.

L'Auteur: J'en voyais plus le bout...

Gaara: Moi non plus. Tu pourrais dire à Matsuri et à Tayuya d'arrêter de m'emmerder?

Hinata: Je pleure beaucoup trop...

L'Auteur: C'est les hormones.

Gaara: T'as pas répondu à ma question.

L'Auteur (tendant la main): Des reviews pour une publication plus rapide? PLEASE! JE SUIS DESESPEREE!

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à dire que vous trouvez mon humour pourri, je sais que peu de gens aiment...


	12. Chapter 12

L'Auteur: J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews! MERCI A VOUS TOUS POUR VOTRE GRAND SOUTIENS! La suite, maintenant, en ecxlu...exlcu...direct pour VOUS!

Au fait: un revieweur très gentil qui s'appelle **MagdaxXx** m'a laissé une review qui m'a fait décidément très plaisir! J'ai voulu y répondre, seulement le site ne voulait pas que je puisse surfer en toute tranquillité...bref, **MagdaxXx** si tu lis ce message (et j'espère que tu le liras ^^), j'aimerais bien savoir si tu as reçu ma réponse! MERCI A TOI ET A TOUT LES AUTRES!

Chapitre 12: Ce qui est fait est fait...

Neji, après avoir pester sur tout ce qui bougeait sur son passage, parvint enfin à se garer le long de l'allée de la luxueuse maison des Hyuuga. Après avoir ronchonner sur son moteur, il descendit et ouvrit la porte à sa cousine.

Cette dernière commençait à se dire que ça avait des avantages, d'être enceinte.

Avant d'entrer dans la demeure familial, Neji se tourna vers sa presque-comme-une-sœur et la regarda de la tête au pied.

-Quand est-ce que tu voudras dire à ta mère que tu es...

-Jamais, si possible.

-Bonne initiative, mais je pense pas que ça marchera...

-Ça marcheras si je le veux.

-Si t'avais avorter, de toute façon...

-Ça n'aurait rien changer.

Le brun soupira et ouvrit la porte. Les deux cousins traversèrent le hall d'entrée en trouvant la maison très bruyante.

Hanabi avait décidé d'inviter ses copains et ses copines chez elle pour jouer à des jeux de sociétés. Les petits couraient partout en criant en se sautant dessus avec des armes en plastique, rendant l'ambiance assez...lourde.

-Hana...?

-POUSSE-TOI!

La petite poussa son cousin et tira avec son arc en plastique sur l'un de ses ami, qui avait un sabre-laser.

-AARRRGGGHHHH!cria le « p'tit bout d'chou » en se couchant par terre et en plaçant ses deux mains sur son cœur.

Les deux cousins songèrent à aller dans la chambre de Hinata, mais elle était occupée par des « princesses » qui fouillaient dans ses robes de soirées et se maquillaient.

Hinata songea à les arrêtées, mais les robes ne lui iraient plus d'ici quelques mois, alors autant qu'elles servent à quelqu'un. Et c'était pas pour le peu de maquillages qu'elle possédait qu'il fallait s'inquiéter.

Finalement, les deux cousins se dirigèrent vers le petit salon, dans lequel les enfants n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer à cause du bar toujours ouvert(ATTENTION: NE PAS LAISSER DE PRODUIT DANGEREUX A PORTEE DES ENFANTS! Enfin, ça, c'est la théorie. J'ai une bouteille d'eau de javel à côté de mon lit.). Bref, le petit salon était désert.

Enfin presque.

-Mère?

Madame Hyuuga était assise devant l'ordinateur du petit salon et semblait très intéressée par ce qui s'y trouvait.

-Oh, ma chérie...bonne journée?

-Ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je me suis inscrites sur un forum!déclara Madame avec une joie non dissimulée.

Neji et Hinata regardèrent la femme...non...la « geek » face à eux.

-_Pardon?_

-Madame Yamanaka (à croire que c'est de famille) s'est inscrite sur un forum pour rester dans le coup. Je fais pareil!

Hinata contempla sa mère avec un soupçon de perplexité.

-Tu as fais _quoi?_

-C'est très intéressant, je fais plein de rencontre!

-Est-ce que les gens à qui tu parles savent que tu as trente-neuf ans?

-Pour eux, je suis Sophie, dix-huit ans, blonde, 95D, avec des yeux bleus.

Neji regarda sa tante et se dit qu'il ne croirait plus tout ce qu'il trouvait sur Internet, maintenant.

-Et tu es sur quelle forum?

-Oh, un truc populaire dont j'ai entendu parler...attend...

Madame se pencha sur l'écran et réfléchit avant de continuer:

-Que veut dire « L-O-L »?

Hinata crut qu'elle allait se tirer une balle.

-C'est des conneries de gamins. C'est comme « MDR », répondit Neji en retenant un fou rire.

-« MDR »?

-Laisse tomber.

-Et « X D ».

-Penche la tête.

-Aaahh...

-Mère, sur quelle forum tu t'es inscrites?

-Oh, un truc pas très compliquer... Farce...non...attend...Fesse Bouque.

Neji dut sortir un moment, sinon il aurait exploser de rire (MDR!).

-Mais...

-Comment on fais pour accepter des amis?

-Je...demande à quelqu'un d'autre...

Hinata allait sortir de la pièce quand Madame, ou Sophie, plutôt, poussa une exclamation de surprise. Hinata se retourna et se demanda qu'elle nouvelle de la technologie sa mère avait encore découvert.

-Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Attend...

Hinata attendit.

-Il y a une fille dans ton lycée qui est enceinte?

Ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

-De...quoi?

Hinata se sentit transpirer à grosse gouttes et un vent de panique se fit ressentir au niveau de son estomac.

-Enceinte...si jeune...quelle tragédie...

-Euh...ouais...

« Sophie » releva la tête et fixa sa fille avec un regard plein de curiosité.

-Tu sais qui c'est?

Hinata eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Que faire?

Pin Pin Pin Pin (jingle d'une émission de questions-réponses):

TROIS CHOIX S'OFFRENT A LA CONCURRENTE:

1)Tout dire et se faire incendier;

2)Tout dire et se faire chasser;

3)Mentir.

-Alors?

-Euh...oui...

Sa mère se releva et la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire.

-C'est qui?

-Tatie chérie?

Neji venait de passer sa tête par la porte du salon (une flèche avec une ventouse au bout collée sur le front).

-Quoi?

-Je vais faire un tour avec des amis à moi, ça te dérange?

-Non, non, bien sûr. Rentre pas trop tard.

-D'accord.

Neji sortit, laissant sa cousine et sa tante en tête-à-tête.

Sophie se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa fille.

-Ouuiii?

-C'est euh...euh...euh...

Vite. Une idée, vite...Par pitié...

-C'est...euh...Tenten...

Mon Dieu...

Sophie ouvrit de grands yeux et contempla sa fille.

-Et Neji est...

-Non...enfin...elle sait pas...

Madame mit une main sur sa bouche.

-Mon Dieu...Quelle pauvre fille...

-Mais...euh...Ne...le...dis à personne...

-Bien entendu!

-Encore moins à ses parents! Ils seraient furieux! Elle veut leurs dire quand elle sera prête!

-Bien entendu! C'est tout à fait normal qu'ils soient furieux! Si ça t'arrivais, je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais, mais je serais sûrement furieuse.

Hinata regarda sa mère et déglutit. L'envie de pleurer devenait de plus en plus pressante.

-Je...enfin...

-Oh, j'ai une nouvelle demande d'ami!

Madame retourna à sa Sophie, laissant Hinata avec une boule de culpabilité dans le ventre. Mais dans quel pétrin était-elle aller se fourrer?

Hinata quitta le petit salon et sortit dans le jardin.

Étant des gens riches et qu'ils aimaient le montrer, les Hyuuga avaient fait construire une écurie dans leur jardin (et aussi parce qu'il fallait un endroit où caser les nombreux poneys des jeunes filles). Hinata se résigna à aller dans le box de Byakugan, son cheval préférer, pour pleurer en toute tranquillité.

-Salut...murmura la jeune fille en voyant son Pur-sang Arabe blanc neige.

Elle tendit la main et caressa la noble tête de l'animal, qui se laissa faire, content de voir enfin sa maîtresse depuis de nombreuses semaines.

-Ça va?demanda Hinata (parce que, si ça avait été le cheval, il aurait fallu se poser des questions...).

Pour toute réponse, la noble bête donna un coup de tête affectueux dans l'épaule de sa cavalière attitrée.

-Moi pas...mais ça ne t'intéresses pas, on dirait...

L'animal reniflait les poches plaines de petites sucrerie pour cheval. Et c'était plus intéressants que des soucis d'humain.

-Tiens...

Le cheval avala le sucre et regarda Hinata fouiller dans ses poches pour en sortir son portable.

Elle voulait prévenir Tenten, et s'excuser. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas, Tenten préférant passer des week-ends tranquilles avec son père.

Rapidement, Hinata composa le numéro et colla son portable à son oreille.

Une sonnerie...

Deux sonneries...

Trois sonneries...

AH!

-Allô?marmonna quelqu'un avec ennui.

-Tenten? C'est moi...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler...

-J'ai dit à ma mère que tu étais enceintes...

Tenten ne répondit pas. Puis...

-_T'es complètement malade, ma pauvre fille!_

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi?

-Que tu lui dises tout!

-Mais elle m'aurait crier dessus!

-Je m'en contre-fous! Moi, contrairement à d'autre, j'ai été sympa et je n'ai dit à personne que t'étais enceinte! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit porter le chapeau?

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Si mon père apprend ce que tu as fait, je te préviens, j'avoue absolument tout à TA mère! Je suis pas un bouc-émissaire!

-Mais elle va me gronder...

-CA NE PEUT TE FAIRE QUE DU BIEN! SI ON T'AVAIT GUEULER DESSUS DEPUIS TON PLUS JEUNE ÂGE, T'EN SERAIS PAS LA, MAINTENANT! M'APPELLES PAS AVANT D'AVOIR TOUT REPARER!

Sur ce, Tenten raccrocha, complètement hors-d'elle.

Hinata se sentait terriblement seule et délaissée par tout le monde. Et pour une seule raison. Elle n'avait pas de cervelle.

La noiraude alla s'asseoir sur le banc qu'elle avait installé devant le box de sa monture et se mit à pleurer. C'était navrant, mais ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Byakugan, comme si il obéissait à une force supérieure, approcha sa caboche près de celle de sa cavalière. Peut-être attendait-il une nouvelle friandise, qui n'arriva pas, mais enfin.

-Toi, t'es un gentils garçon...

Pour toute réponse, le cheval hénit légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Hein? Dis-moi, toi...

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Byakugan ne répondit pas. Heureusement...

Hinata se sentait mal et elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Alors elle raconta à son cheval tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ses vacances, et après...

FLASH BACK!

FIN DU FLASH BACK (vous y avez cru, hein?(je vous promets que TOUT ce qui concerne les vacances seras écrit dans peu de temps (peut-être même avant Noël...)))

-Tu vois...?

Hinata tendit un sucre à son cheval et le regarda manger avec envie...C'est qu'il commençait à se faire tard...

-Bonne nuit, mon grand...

Elle posa un baiser sur la tête de son cheval et se dirigea vers sa maison après avoir fermer l'écurie.

La maison était redevenue calme, et c'était tans mieux. Il y régnait un désordre sans nom, mais c'était pas très grave.

Madame et sa fille cadette était en train de s'installer pour manger quand Hinata entra dans la pièce.

-Ma chérie, où étais-tu passée?

-Euh...Byakugan...

Mais « Sophie » ne s'en occupait plus.

-Hanabi, Hinata, allez vous laver les mains avant de manger, s'il-vous-plaît...

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers l'évier.

-M'man s'est inscrite sur un forum...

-Je sais.

-T'aurais du la voir! Je me suis battue pendant des heures pour qu'elle arrête avec ces « Faïsse Boûque ».

Hinata regarda sa sœur et songea qu'elle voudrait beaucoup retrouver son enfance et l'âge béni où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais _pourquoi _avait-elle répondu « Tenten »? Pourquoi pas Ino, elle lui devait bien ça...

Après avoir laver leurs mains, les filles retournèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Hinata toujours plus que les autres.

Madame regarda sa fille aînée manger, la nourriture qu'elle engloutissait et un raisonnement se fit dans sa tête.

-MON DIEU!

Hinata et sa sœur sursautèrent et se regardèrent avec perplexité.

-Hinata, ma chérie...

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et fixa les yeux nacre de sa mère.

Elle n'aurait peut-être rien à avouer à sa mère, finalement.

-Tu sais...si cette histoire avec Tenten te stresse autant...tu peux m'en parler et éviter de trouver du réconfort dans la nourriture...

Hanabi fixa sa grande sœur, sa mère, puis à nouveau sa sœur.

-De...?

-Écoute. Si tu veux, je peux en parler à son père et à sa belle-mère (sa mère biologique est morte, souvenez-vous)...

-NON!

Sophie regarda Hinata avec des yeux ronds.

-Je...veux...dire...ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça.

-Oui, mais c'est pour vous aidées...

-Oui...mais non...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tenten est enceinte.

Hanabi fixa sa mère et sa sœur. Elle fit un regard déçu à sa grande sœur.

-Voyez-vous ça...

-Les filles...(Madame se pencha et regarda ses filles dans les yeux) c'est très mal de faire ça et d'être enceinte si jeune, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-...Oui...

-BON!

Madame finit de manger, comme ses filles. Puis, elles se dirigèrent toutes vers leurs chambres respective.

En fait, non.

Hanabi poussa la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil installé à côté de la bibliothèque.

-Tenten est enceinte?

-Je t'en prie...pas maintenant.

-C'est déloyal. Comme frapper un infirme.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Oui, ben pas là!

Hanabi fixa sa sœur qui était en chemise de nuit.

-Tu peux mettre les vêtements d'un sumo, on verra quand même un jour ou l'autre que t'es en cloque.

-Je sais.

-Et Tenten a été drôlement sympa avec toi. C'est méchant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Dis-le à m'man.

-Non.

Hanabi se leva et prit un manga dans la bibliothèque.

-Fais comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurais prévenue.

Et la petite sortit, laissant sa sœur inquiète.

Hinata alla dans son lit et s'y allongea. Elle était très fatiguée, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans tout les sens.

Hanabi avait raison. Tout le monde avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire que c'était l'une de ses meilleures amie qui était enceinte. Mais comment dire à sa mère qu'elle allait l'être aussi?

Elle avait envie qu'on la réconforte. Elle saisit son portable et appela Ino, malgré l'heure tardive. Pas malin, mais bon,

-_Salut!_

-Ino, c'est moi...

-_Je ne suis pas là pour le moment où je n'ai pas envie de vous parlez. Mais vous pouvez..._

Hinata raccrocha et composa le numéro de Sakura.

-_Salut!_

-Sakura, j'ai...

_-Je ne suis pas là pour le moment! Vous pouvez me laissez un message si vous le désirez! Ino, si c'est toi, n'essaie même pas de me rappelez._

Hinata soupira et fixa son natel. Elle voulait entendre la voix de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Quelqu'un qui saurait lui remonter le moral.

Elle fouilla (je sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine avec mes « fouiller ». Quand j'entends ça, je vois toujours un ouvrier avec une pelle et une pioche. Ça n'a pas grande importance dans notre chapitre, mais bon...) dans son répertoire et en sortit _son _numéro, qu'elle composa de suite.

Une sonnerie...

Deux sonneries...

AH!

-Allô?

-Gaara?

Elle soupira et profita de l'entendre. Ça lui faisait du bien.

-Hinata? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien...je voulais juste...t'entendre...

Il y eut un silence.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas...Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je suis sur Internet. Et toi?

-Je voulais dormir, mais j'y arrive pas.

-Va boire du lait.

-...?

-Paraît que ça marche...

La jeune fille sourit.

-Non...mais...j'ai un truc sur la conscience...

-...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

-Que...non mais...toi...rien...

-C'est mon ex?

-Non plus...

-Faut pas l'excuser, elle est toujours comme ça...

-Tu l'aimes?

-Non.

-Tu aimes Matsuri?

-Je pense pas...

-Tu m'aimes, moi?

Hinata se mordit la lèvre et se cogna le front avec son poing.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

C'est probablement le silence le plus pesant et le plus gênant jamais écris dans cette fic.

-D'une certaine manière, oui.

Une petite bulle de joie éclata dans la poitrine d'Hinata.

-J'ai accuser devant ma mère quelqu'un d'autre d'être enceinte. Tu trouves ça grave?

Gaara réfléchit un instant.

-Ta copine blonde?

-Non...

-Alors oui.

La bulle de joie disparut.

-Qu'est-ce que...Pourquoi?

-Ta copine blonde le mérite, les autres pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors?

Silence.

-Dis-le à ta mère.

-Non, elle va me tuer!

-Fais-le, ta copine que t'as accuser t'en voudras plus.

-Mais...

-Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi?

Hinata réfléchit.

-Mes amies...

-Alors voilà.

-Bon, très bien...déclara Hinata en tremblant.

Elle commençait vraiment à se sentir mal.

-Sur ce...

-Attend!

-Quoi?

-Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose...sache que...

Gaara attendit.

-Tu as été le pire coup de toute ma vie.

Hinata n'attendit pas la réaction du rouquin et raccrocha. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et songea que cette journée n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt...pour se réveiller cinq heures plus tard.

Malgré sa conversation très...intéressante avec Gaara, elle ne voyait toujours pas comment dire à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte sans que celle-ci ne s'énerve.

Elle resta allongée dans son lit pendant un moment, avant de se dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son esprit. Hinata se leva, mit ses pantoufles, prit sa robe de chambre et descendit à la cuisine, déserte (il est cinq heures du matin).

Hinata prit un verre de lait et s'assit sur une chaise en fixant le verre. Elle resta là, à cogiter ses pensées, pendant un temps interminable, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume.

-Ma chérie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, il est tôt...

Hinata ne répondit pas et continua à fixer son verre.

_Dis-lui!_

_Dis-lui!_

_Dis-lui!_

_**DIS-LUI!**_

-Je t'ai menti, maman...

Madame se redressa (elle avait la tête dans le frigo (l'auteur entend par là qu'elle regardait ce qu'elle pourrait manger)) et fixa son aînée.

-Tu n'as pas fait de deux en Italien? Je suis si contente! Tu as fais quel note?

-Pas à ce sujet. Je t'ai menti sur autre chose...

Madame regarda sa fille qui commençait à pleurer.

-C'est pas Tenten qui est enceinte...

Madame mit les deux mains sur son cœur.

-J'en suis ravie! Oh, c'est tellement triste d'être enceinte à cet âge-là! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été elle! Alors, qui c'est?

Hinata ne pensa même plus aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Maman...c'est moi...

Un ange passa.

-Pardon?

-Maman...Je vais avoir un bébé...

Madame mit un temps. Puis deux. Puis trois. Et enfin...

-C'est...une blague?

-Maman, je suis enceinte...

Madame regarda sa fille et attendit qu'elle s'écrie « POISSON D'AVRIL! ». Mais en voyant les larmes qui inondait le visage de porcelaine de sa fille, elle se rendit compte que c'était sérieux.

-Mais...ma chérie...c'est impossible...enfin...pour avoir un enfant, il faut être mariée...

-Maman, tu es inscrites sur un forum, les temps _changent!_

_-_Mais...tu n'as même pas de...petit-ami...non?

Hinata hocha la tête.

-De...

-Je suis désolée...

-Combien...combien de...temps?

-Un mois...

Madame réfléchit, puis compris.

-Oh...mon...Dieu (JANICE!)...Gaa...ra?

Hinata hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et pleura de plus belle.

Le silence s'étira, pendant que Madame essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire, ou à faire...

Madame finit par s'approcher de sa fille, et serra cette dernière contre son ventre.

Hinata s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions. Mais celle-là...

Elle avait presque oublier ce que ça faisait que d'être serrée dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Elle avait tellement oublier qu'elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

-Ma chérie...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hanabi, en pyjama et l'air encore endormie, était apparue sur le seuil de la cuisine. En voyant sa sœur et sa mère dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elle pensa au pire.

-Ce...c'est le vieux? Il est...père est..._mort?_

-Je lui ai dit...

Madame fixa ses deux filles, dont la dernière semblait soulagée.

-Parce qu'Hanabi est au courant?

-Elle l'a découvert seule...

-Je...crois que...je vais vous laissez...

Et Hanabi courut dans le salon.

-Maman...Je suis (reniflement)...vraiment désolée...

-Tu as pensé à...avorter?

-Oui...mais Gaara m'en a dissuader...

-Vous allez vous mariez?

Hinata hocha encore la tête.

-Mon premier petit-enfant sera un bâtard?

C'est sûr que, vu sous cet angle, ça paraissait pas chouette.

-J'ai fais assez de bêtise pour le moment...

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment dans le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?murmura Hinata, toujours collée à sa propre mère.

Madame réfléchit un petit instant.

-Tout d'abord, on va prendre rendez-vous chez un médecin...

-Euh...

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de la porte où apparaissait un Neji confus.

-Vous voulez que...je vous...laisse, peut-être?

-Non, c'est bon...

-Juste...Je t'ai...obtenu un rendez-vous chez un médecin...c'est mercredi, à 15heures...

-OK.

Madame resserra l'étreinte autour de sa fille et demanda _gentiment _à Neji de partir, ce qu'il fit sans discuter.

Madame, après quelques instants relâcha sa fille et s'assit face à elle.

-Maman...je suis désolée...

-C'est trop tard...Mais, mon Dieu, où avais-tu la tête?

(SUR LE VOLANT! MWOUAHAHAHAHA...)

-Je...ne sais pas...

Madame ne sourit pas et appela son neveu et sa fille cadette, qui arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table.

-Écoutez-moi bien.

Toutes les oreilles s'ouvrirent pour entendre ce qui se disait.

-La prochaine fois-et j'espère pour vous qu'il n'y aura _**pas**_de prochaine fois (regard insistant sur la cadette des enfants)- j'espère que vous utiliserez vos cervelles et que vous ne ferez _**rien**_ d'irréfléchi! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

-Oui, m'dame.

-Et _**si**__,_et je dis bien _**si**__, _il vous arrive encore un truc du genre, je vous met tous à la porte!

Gloups.

Au bout de quelques instants, Madame laissa ses enfants manger, elle devant partir travailler. Hinata, qui présageait un nouveau malheur sur sa misérable existence, s'élança à sa poursuite et regarda sa mère mettre son manteau. Cette dernière regarda sa fille et ne dis rien, visiblement assez vexée qu'on ne lui ait rien dit.

-Mère...?

-Oui...?

-Je peux...vous demandez...un service?

Madame soupira et regarda sa fille.

-Tout ce que tu veux...

-Pourriez-vous...ne...rien dire...à père...Je voudrais lui annoncer...moi-même...

-Bien entendu...

Madame allait sortir quand Hinata posa une question qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Est-ce que je vous déçois?

Silence...

-Un peu quand même, mais bon...Le mal est fait. Crier maintenant ne servirait à rien, déclara Madame avant de franchir la porte.

Vous connaissez ce sentiment horrible quand vous dites quelque chose de méchant ou de blessant à votre génitrice avant de partir pour l'école/lycée/papa...? Eh ben, c'est ce que ressent Hinata.

La jeune fille, tout de même soulagée d'un poids, retourna à la cuisine et s'empiffra comme jamais.

-Au fait...Gaara doit venir chez le médecin, déclara Neji après un moment.

Hinata releva la tête et fixa son cousin.

-Pourquoi?

-Sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il doit venir...

-Ah...

Après un moment, Neji se dit qu'il fallait quand même dire quelque chose de gentil:

-Tu as bien fait de tout avouer...

-Merci...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui?

-Sais pas...

Hinata, après avoir finit de s'empiffrer, décida de remonter dans sa chambre, elle prit un vieux cahier ligné et commença à noter tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_Parce qu'elle en aurait bien besoin..._

Fin du douzième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Ouiinnn...

Gaara: Répond à ma question (c.f: chapitre onze^^)!

Hinata: Pourquoi tu pleures?

L'Auteur: Je suis déçue...Je savais pas comment faire réagir Sophie...

Hinata: Ça aurait pu être bien pire!

L'Auteur: Tu...tu le penses vraiment?

Hinata: Oui!

Gaara: Non.

Hinata: Et merci pour le cheval ^^.

L'Auteur: Ça fait un peu cliché, mais il me fallait de quoi remplir l'espace blanc...

Gaara: L'idée était nulle. Comme le reste...

L'Auteur (essayant de foutre des coups de pieds dans les tibias du rouquin): BON! Vous connaissez le principe! Si vous aimez, laissez un petit mot doux! Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu!


	13. Chapter 13

L'Auteur: A l'occasion du treizième chapitre, je voudrais remercier TOUS ceux qui ont laissé (régulièrement ou non( même si je préfère ceux qui en laisse régulièrement^^)) une/des reviews, ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favorite stories, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favorite authors (y'en a un POUR DE VRAI!) et tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire les idées de mon petit cerveau...

Ce chapitre montre un moment (censés être) émouvant, au cas ou...

QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC VOUS TOUS!

Chapitre 13: Instant magique...

Après un long, très long week-end (et une partie de football sur PS, mais c'était pas important), le lundi de la troisième semaine de cours commença.

Hinata était soulagée d'avoir confié à sa mère sa grossesse: Madame avait fait très attention à ce que sa fille mange comme il faut des protéines et tout ces machins-là très sains. Madame avait aussi mit un verrou sur le placard de la cuisine et surveillait étroitement tout le monde (Hinata devait être un prétexte pour un régime familial).

Hanabi avait féliciter sa sœur pour sa franchise et avait décidé de lui apprendre à jouer à des jeux de combats sur la console. Youpi.

Mais Hinata se sentait toujours mal vis-à-vis de Tenten et elle craignait sa réaction. Aussi, quand Neji avait déposé sa cousine devant son lycée, Hinata avait songé très sérieusement à rester dans la voiture. Mais finalement, elle sortit, fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et se retrouva mêlée à la folie furieuse de tous les élèves.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester inaperçue quand on la tira par le bras (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes...).

-PLAAAAACE! FAITES PLACE A UNE FEMME ENCEINTE!cria Kiba, qui lui tenait le bras, tandis que Shino poussait la jeune femme pour la faire avancer.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tout le monde s'écarta.

Hinata, rouge de honte, essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de ses deux copains quand une nouvelle paire de bras lui attrapa le dernier qui lui restait et la tira en direction de son casier.

-Merci, Inuzuka, mais je prend la relève, dit Sakura avec un tantinet de méchanceté dans la voix.

Kiba lâcha Hinata, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

-Hinata?

-Quoi?

-...

-...

-...

...

Non, en fait, Kiba cherchait ses mots, mais il fut happé par une horde de fansgirls. Il eut juste le temps de faire un signe de la main (qui pouvait être interpréter par « Salut! » ou par « AIDE MOOOOIIIIII ») avant de se faire emmener dans un autre couloir, laissant Shino, Hinata et Sakura légèrement perplexe.

-Bon...

-...

-...

-Hinata, tu viens?

-J'arrive...à plus, Shino...

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour suivre sa chewing-gum de copine, Hinata remarqua la tenue de cette dernière: une jupe violette, de longues chaussettes jaune fluo et un T-shirt vert pâle sur lequel était marqué en lettre rouge : « Ino est une déesse ». Avec les cheveux rose et les ballerines noires, l'ensemble était à vomir.

-Sakura?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que...ça va...avec...Ino...?

Sakura se retourna et arbora un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Je hais cette garce.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

-Non mais, tu l'aurais vue! Elle a passé son _week-end_ entier à me charrier au bras de Sasuke-sama! Et je ne suis _pas _parano! Elle passait devant _ma _maison, elle souriait à _ma_ fenêtre et embrassait _mon_ Maître juste devant _mon _domicile!

Hinata compatit silencieusement.

-Je dois aller en cours...

-T'as Biologie, maintenant, non?

-Oui...

-Bonne chance!

-Merci.

Sakura s'éloigna dans le couloir, pendant qu'Hinata pénétrait dans la salle de classe.

Il y avait déjà deux-trois personnes et Hinata ne savait pas où aller. Heureusement, Monseigneur Uchiha mit fin à son dilemme.

-Toi, tu viens ici.

-P...Pourquoi?

-J'ai fais une liste des filles du demi-groupe. Toutes les semaines, je change de voisine de table.

-Et...?

-Ben, c'est tomber sur toi.

-Bon...d'accord...

Hinata dut se résoudre à s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, à la grande joie de ses camarades féminines!

En plus, c'était vrai: maintenant qu'Hinata était enceinte du vice-capitaine de l'équipe de foot, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, du capitaine?

-Dis, ta copine blonde...

-Ino?

-Oui.

-Je suis...heureuse...pour vous deux...

-Ouais...moi aussi. Mais elle est assez...

-Cajoleuse?

-C'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé mais oui.

Ils restèrent dans le silence un moment.

-Mais elle arrête pas de parler de sa copine rousse...

-Sakura?

-Ouais...Elle dit que c'est sa meilleure amie...

-Ben...ça l'était...

-C'est ma faute?

-Je crois...

-C'est genre...la guerre?

« _Genre »?_

-Je pense que c'est pire.

-Oh.

-Asseyez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît...

Le cours commença, on copiait des pages et des pages de manuels et tout le monde se taisait.

Sauf l'Uchiha et la Hyuuga.

-Hinata?

-Quoi?

-Tu l'aimes, Gaara?

-C'est un bon copain...pourquoi?

-Pour savoir...

Après un instant de silence, l'Uchiha mit sa main sur le ventre à Hinata.

Oui, oui, pour de vrai.

-Mais que...?

-T'es sûre que t'es enceinte?

-Mais...

-On le sent pas, ton bébé...

-Vous pourrez le sentir bouger au quatrième mois, monsieur Uchiha.

Hinata devint rouge de honte et Sasuke ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal quand il bouge?demanda une fille qui s'appelait Karin et qui était aussi folle amoureuse de Sasuke.

-Tout dépend de la mère...

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Hinata, qui aurait voulu partir en courant et en pleurant, se réfugier dans les toilettes.

Soudain, une constatation plus importantes se fit à l'esprit de la future manman.

_Depuis QUAND, les profs sont-ils au courant de ma grossesse?_

-Depuis QUAND, êtes-vous au courant de ma grossesse?

Oh mince...

-Mademoiselle, c'est pas parce que nous sommes professeurs que nous n'entendons pas ce qui se dit dans les couloirs.

Hinata rougit un peu plus et s'enfonça sur son siège.

-Vous êtes fatiguée, ces temps-ci, mais vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh...oui...

-Manque d'appétit, brûlures d'estomac, nausées, et les hormones...ah, les hormones...

-Ce...c'est à peu près ça...

-Si vous voulez, on peut parler de la suite de vos réjouissances...

-Non, merci...

-OH OUI, M'SIEUR!

-SYOUPLAÎT, M'SIEUR!

-Non, ce sera pour une prochaine fois...

-ALLEZ, M'SIEUR!

-Très bien. Si vos notes au prochain contrôle dépassent toutes le quatre trois-quarts, je vous fais un cours dessus.

L'effet fut immédiat. Tout le monde rangea dessins, morpions, natels et autres petits gadgets qui détournaient l'attention et tout le monde sortit une feuille de papier pour écrire et dessiner le shéma au tableau.

Les profs sont vicieux, parfois.

Maintenant, pourquoi tout le monde voulait savoir le développement d'un fœtus? C'est simple: ils auraient probablement des détails sur _comment _Gaara et Hinata avait fait pour coucher ensemble.

Le cours continua dans un silence religieux.

Enfin, la récréation!

Hinata, après avoir ramasser ses affaires, se dirigea vers son casier, où elle prit ses affaires...

Quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'appuyer contre le casier d'à-côté.

-Le pire coup de toute ta vie, hein?demanda Gaara.

Hinata sentit son sang se glacer et voulut partir en courant. Mais c'était impossible, ses jambes refusant d'aller dans la direction qu'indiquait son cerveau (ben ça alors...).

-Tu...euh...je n'ai rien...avec quoi comparer...

-Le pire coup de toute ta vie?

-Oui...mais...j'ai cru que j'allais y rester...

-Le pire coup de toute ta vie?

Étonnamment, chaque fois que Gaara ouvrait la bouche, c'était avec un ton toujours moins rassurant.

-Oui...mais...non...enfin...je me souviens plus...

-Le pire coup de...

Attention: âme sensible, éloignez vous; le rouquin va subir la pire humiliation de sa vie.

-OUI! MERDE! OUI, T'AS ETE LE PIRE COUP DE TOUTE MA VIE! ET JE M'EN FOUS QUE LES AUTRES LE SACHENT! ET AU CAS OÙ TU T'INTERRESSERAIS UN TOUT PETIT PEU A _TON _BEBE, ON VA CHEZ LE MEDECIN MERCREDI!

-Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton.

-NAN!

-Ensuite tu vas te calmer, et...

-M'EN FOUS!

-Mais merde, toi aussi t'as été un coup foireux! Et t'es hyper frigide, comme Marie-couche-toi-là...

Hinata mit une grosse baffe dans le visage du rouquin, qui ne réagit pas.

La jeune fille se retourna avec colère et se dirigea vers ses amies intimes, les toilettes. Gaara, qui se massait la joue, regarda cette fille avancer et sentit des regards sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec son ex, son actuel et leurs copines, qui rougissaient et qui gloussaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Parlez de ton humiliation, voyons.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

Gaara (dont la réputation ne se relèverait probablement jamais), se détourna et marcha dans le couloir en cognant dans les casiers.

Quel belle journée...cui-cui...

Tenten, qui avait assister à la scène (comme beaucoup d'autre, d'ailleurs), rattrapa Hinata et alla dans les toilettes avec elle.

-Ben dis donc...

-C'est lui qui a commencer...

-Pourquoi tu lui a dit un truc pareil?

-J'ai dit à ma mère que j'étais enceinte.

Tenten regarda Hinata et sourit.

-T'es devenue toute verte?

-...non...

-Alors c'était pas si terrible à faire!

Tenten prit sa « presque-comme-une-belle-sœur » dans ses bras et la serra.

-Merci, Hinata...

-Je te dois bien ça...

Et elle rit.

Les deux jours qui les séparaient de la première visite médical se passèrent vite: les protagonistes de cette histoire s'évitant minutieusement, de peur que l'un ne (re)commence à taper sur l'autre.

Bref, le mercredi, à 15h25 (ils ont eu le droit de pas aller à la retenue), devant la clinique de...LA FEUILLE EN OR!

Hinata et sa mère attendait sur le parking Gaara, qui avait promis de venir.

Hinata ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir face à Gaara, parce qu'il lui avait quand même dit des trucs méchants. Aussi, quand une voiture blanche comme la neige se gara, Hinata sentit qu'elle allait recommencer à crier.

Gaara sortit de la voiture et attendit Anna pour avancer vers les deux autres femmes. Anna se dirigea tout de suite vers Madame Hyuuga et lui fit la bise.

-Je suis si contente que les petiots deviennent enfin adultes!déclara Anna en faisant la bise à Hinata (qui ne s'y attendait pas trop).

Au moins, elle, elle le prend bien.

-Vous trouvez vraiment que c'est _bien _que _votre _beau-fils ait fait un enfant à _ma _fille?

-Un jour ou l'autre, vous seriez devenue grand-mère, vous savez!

Ça pouvait paraître pour un compliment, mais Madame ne le prit pas ainsi et regarda Anna avec un dégout non-dissimulé.

-Gaara, dis-y bonjour!

Gaara regarda sa belle-mère mais ne fit rien. Mais la demoiselle avait un certain talent pour faire peur au rouquin, alors il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre la joue d'Hinata.

Hinata eut une envie folle de lui mordre l'oreille, mais elle n'en fit rien.

C'est dans la tension la plus palpable entre les deux familles que tout ce beau petit monde entra dans la clinique.

-C'est pour une visite?demanda la jeune fille de la dernière fois.

-Oui.

-C'est par là, le docteur va vous recevoir!

Et la jeune fille amena tout le monde dans la salle d'attente dans laquelle ils patientèrent un petit instant dans le silence le plus complet. Jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive...

-ENCORE VOUS?

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-...

-...

Le médecin, Kabuto, ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux à l'idée que ses nouveaux patients soient ceux qui avaient défoncer huit portes la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

-Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous!

-Pourquoi?

-La dernière fois, vous m'avez causé beaucoup trop de problèmes et au mobilier!

-On a défoncé...quoi...deux portes?

-HUIT!

-Si je vous dis que j'ai déjà payé, vous vous occupez de ma fille ou pas?

Kabuto sembla réfléchir, puis il leur fit un geste de « suivez-moi » et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

Hinata et Gaara s'installèrent sur les chaises devant le bureau, tandis qu'Anna et Madame se plaçaient derrière.

Kabuto, après avoir installer tout le monde, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit des feuilles de papiers. Ensuite, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et lu la feuille, toujours dans le silence.

-Bon (il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège). Il va falloir que je vous poses des questions sur les différentes maladies mortels ou génétique qu'il y a eut dans votre famille, les éventuels malformations, vos éventuels (il ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'il disait concernant Gaara (allez savoir pourquoi...)) problèmes de dépendance, votre âge, la date de la conception, etc. On va commencer par poser des questions à mademoiselle Hyuuga.

Hinata se redressa.

-Votre âge?

-Seize ans...

-Date de naissance?

-20 décembre 1993.

-Dernière règles?

-20 juillet 2010 (y'a comme un air de répétition...).

-Antécédent médicaux dans votre famille?

-Euh...

-Mon beau-frère est mort d'un cancer, informa Madame.

-D'accord...Sida?

-Non...

-Diabète?

-Oui, ma grand-mère...

-Trisomie 21?

-Non...

-Autres maladies?

-Mon père est décédé du tétanos...

-D'accord. Malformations?

-Pas que je sache.

-Très bien. Mademoiselle Hyuuga, avez-vous déjà consommer des produits illicites?

Hinata cligna des yeux et sentit Gaara étouffé un rire.

-Euh...non...

-Vous buvez de l'alcool souvent?

-Non plus...

-Vous fumez?

-Non...

-Vous avez des problèmes mentaux/physique?

-...non...

-Bien...

Kabuto regarda la patiente.

-Bon, donc vous êtes...

-Une sainte nitouche, marmonna Gaara, mais Hinata le fit taire d'un coup de pied dans les tibias.

Kabuto regarda le couple en face de lui.

-Monsieur Sabakuno?

-Oui?

-Votre âge?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Date de naissance?

-19 janvier 1993.

-Antécédent médicaux dans votre famille?

-Son grand-père est mort du sida. Sa mère avait un léger diabète, son cousin à la maladie des os de verres et sa cousine à la maladie de Crohn (cf: wikipedia^^), récita Anna sans reprendre son souffle.

-J'en prend note...Autres maladies?

-Non.

-Malformations dans la famille?

-Non.

-Monsieur, avez-vous déjà consommer des produits illicites?

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je suis obligé de répondre?

-S'il-vous-plaît...

Gaara eut un petit rire et répondit:

-Oui, une fois.

Si Madame Hyuuga était outrée, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire Hinata.

-_Pardon?_

-Ben quoi?

-_Tu as pris de la drogue?_

_-_Une fois, ouais.

-Monsieur, quand était-ce?

Gaara se gratta le front et réfléchit.

-Il y a deux ans...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris?

-Pfff...vous savez, je me souviens plus très bien de l'ensemble de la soirée...

-_Répond à la question!_

_-_...cannabis, je crois...

-_Tu __**crois**__?_

-MONSIEUR! Vous buvez de l'alcool?

-Je crache pas sur un verre...

-Des grosses cuites?

-Deux-trois fois...

-Alcoolique.

-Mère Térésa.

-HUM...Fumez-vous?

-Oui.

-D'accord...Problème physique/mentaux?

-Oui.

-De quel genre?

-Je souffre de personnalité multiple.

Moment de flottement.

Hinata avait les yeux grands ouvert et ne savait pas quoi dire. Madame Hyuuga fixait elle aussi le rouquin. Anna, elle, ne semblait pas particulièrement choquée.

Hinata prit la parole (tous aux abris...)

-_Tu es..._

_-_Je suis malade.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Tu fais pas des crises ou des trucs comme ça?

Gaara fixa Hinata et soupira.

-Tu m'as déjà entendu parler avec une voix plus féminine?

-...Non...

-Je t'ai déjà demander de m'appeler Shukaku?

-...non plus...

-Alors c'est que je vais bien.

Hinata lui pinça le bras.

-Quoi?

-Non! Tu vas pas bien!

-Bien sûr que si...

-Docteur, est-ce que c'est contagieux?

-...non...

-Est-ce que mon bébé peut être malade comme ça?

-Si tout va bien, non.

-Mais...

Gaara pinça le bras d'Hinata.

-Aïe!

-Laisse tomber, va...je me soigne...

-Ça fait longtemps...?

-Depuis aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire.

Hinata colla une nouvelle gifle sur la joue du rouquin (qui s'y attendait un peu plus, cette fois).

-HINATA!cria Madame assez outrée.

-T'AURAIS PU M'EN PARLER!

-Et comment? « Salut Hinata. J'ai oublié de te préciser que j'avais une autre personnalité à l'intérieur de ma tête, personnalité très dangereuse avec un comportement souvent très violent et incontrôlable. Sinon, ça va? »

-AU MOINS, T'AURAIS ETE HONNETE!

-Arrête de gueuler!

-Date de la conception...?

-DE TOUTE FACON, JE SAVAIS QU'ON POUVAIT PAS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE!

-Et quand est-ce que j'ai trahi un secret, _moi_? Je te signale que sans _ta _copine blonde, tu aurais avorter il y a un moment!

-Date de la conception?

-NE MELE PAS INO A CETTE HISTOIRE!

-Pourquoi pas?

-ELLE EST PLUS GENTILLE QUE TOI!

-M'en fous!

-TOUTE FACON, T'ES UN CONN...

-DATE DE LA CONCEPTION!

Hinata, essoufflée d'avoir tant crier, regarda le médecin et réfléchit, comme Gaara.

-8 août 2010.

-9 août 2010.

Gaara et Hinata se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-9, soutint Gaara.

-Non, le 8, déclara Hinata.

-Bien sûr que non...

-Si.

-On est aller au restaurant le huit, d'accord.

-Je suis sortie à dix heures et demi et tu es venus cinq minutes plus tard.

-Non, il était _onze heures et demi!_

_-_Bien sûr que non!

-Si. Après on a marché jusqu'à ce qu'on voit plus les lumières, donc environ dix minutes.

-Non, cinq minutes! Et on voyait toujours le restaurant!

-C'est de la mauvaise foi, là. On s'est assis, il était moins le quart. Et je t'ai embrassée à minuit.

-Non, à onze heures!

-On a couché ensemble à minuit!

-MERDE! NON!

-Il y a un moyen plus simple pour savoir, déclara Kabuto en élevant la voix.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à côté de son bureau.

-Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

Tout le monde se leva et suivit le médecin, dans le silence.

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les personnes.

La pièce était spacieuse. Il y avait une table et une chaise, des plantes, une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin de la clinique et une drôle de machine sur un chariot. Le tout était d'un blanc qui donnait mal aux yeux.

-Mademoiselle, allongez-vous sur la table, s'il-vous-plaît...Monsieur Sabakuno, asseyez-vous sur la chaise...

-Pourquoi?

-Croyez-moi, vous serez mieux assis.

Madame Hyuuga regarda la machine et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Vous allez...lui faire...

-Exactement...

-Oh mon Dieu...ma chérie...

Hinata s'assit sur la table mais préféra ne pas s'allonger.

-Mademoiselle, remontez votre pull jusqu'en-dessous de votre poitrine.

-Pourquoi?

-Fais ce qu'il te dit, ma chérie...

Hinata remonta son pull et son T-shirt et s'allongea sur la table, tandis que Gaara s'asseyait sur la chaise et fixait le médecin qui tapait sur un ordinateur (sur le clavier, donc...).

-Placez votre bras sous votre tête...voilà, comme ça...

Le médecin prit un tube d'une matière visqueuse et s'approcha d'Hinata, qui tressaillit légèrement lorsque le gel froid entra en contact avec sa peau.

-C'est quoi?

-Vous verrez...

Madame retenait à grand peine ses larmes lorsque le médecin prit une sonde, qu'il mit sur le gel.

-Vous allez voir, et surtout _entendre,_ quelque chose de merveilleux, prévint Kabuto en faisant bouger la sonde.

Vous avez compris ce qu'il se passe, vous? =D

Il ne se passait rien, tout les regards était fixé sur l'écran allumé qui montrait un fond noir et blanc. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, jusqu'à ce que...

_**Boum-boum...**_

Hinata sursauta, imitée par Gaara, Anna et sa mère.

-C'est quoi, ça?

-C'est le cœur de votre enfant...

Hinata écouta le son et sentit l'émotion monté...

_**Boum-boum...**_

-Ah...le voilà...

Pas plus grand qu'une noisette, bougeant légèrement lorsque le cœur battait, le bébé semblait déjà plus réelle à l'écran que sur un stupide test de grossesse...On y distinguait déjà de petits bras et de petites jambes, quelques petits organes, comme le cœur, et le future emplacement des yeux. Pou les deux heureux parents, c'était absolument indescriptible, tellement c'était magique...

Hinata chercha à tâtons la main de Gaara, qu'elle serra de toutes ces forces. Gaara lui rendit son étreinte et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose...mais les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir sortir à l'air libre...

-9 août 2010...

Gaara ne songea pas à dire qu'il avait raison. Il était trop occupé à regarder son enfant vivre, là, juste sous ses yeux...

_**Boum-boum...**_

Hinata sentit des larmes coulées le long de ses joues, mais elle n'y prêtait pas grande importance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était le cœur de son bébé qui battait et son bébé lui-même, là, devant elle, _en _elle...

-...

Gaara remercia silencieusement le médecin de lui avoir prévu une chaise. Parce que s'il avait été debout, il serait sûrement tombé sous le choc, tellement ses jambes semblaient perdre leur forces.

_**Boum-boum...**_

Merde alors, il était minuscule...

-Votre enfant va très bien...son cœur bat régulièrement et fort...il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de malformation, à première vue...pas de maladies pour l'instant...Tout va bien.

Kabuto fixa les jeunes parents, trop occupé à regarder le produit d'un soir sur une plage pour songer à s'engueuler à nouveaux...Puis, le médecin fixa Madame et Anna, qui pleurait toutes les deux silencieusement.

C'était le meilleur moment de son métier.

-Dans quelle maternité irez-vous accouchez?

-Si tout va bien, elle accouchera à la maternité de l'Hôpital Général de Konoha.

-Je leur transmettrez les informations, dans ce cas.

Madame hocha la tête et continua de pleurer de joie devant son petit-enfant.

-Vous voulez une photo?

Gaara et Hinata levèrent la tête vers le médecin.

-On peut?

-Bien entendu!affirma Kabuto en riant.

-Alors oui...

-Une chacun?

-Non, quatre!s'écria Madame Hyuuga entre deux sanglots.

-Quatre? Vous en êtes sûre?

-Bien entendu!

-Très bien, alors...

L'imprimante fit un bruit terrible et sortit quatre photos de l'échographie (je sais qu'on peut avoir une photo, mais quatre, je sais pas, alors imaginons^^).

-Voilà...

Gaara prit sa photo du bout des doigts. Il préférait quand même l'original. Hinata prit la photo, mais continua de fixer l'écran. Madame et Anna pleurèrent encore plus fort et se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le médecin tendit à Hinata un formulaire en précisant qu'il faudrait l'envoyer à la Caisse d'assurance maladie et à la Caisse d'allocations familial.

-Je vous essuie votre ventre et après, vous pourrez partir.

Hinata regarda et écouta une dernière fois son enfant, avant que Kabuto ne coupe la transmission et n'essuie le gel sur le ventre de sa patiente.

Gaara aida Hinata à se relever, ensuite, ils dirent au revoir au médecin et sortir de la clinique.

Hinata regardait toujours sa photo, comme Gaara. Aucun des deux ne trouvait quoi dire, alors ils firent des gestes.

Gaara passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hinata tout en continuant de marcher. Hinata, qui était sur un petit nuage, se laissa faire et compara sa photo d'avec celle de Gaara. Elles étaient identique.

-Hinata, on rentre, d'accord?

-OK.

-Tu viens, Gaara.

-...

Gaara lâcha Hinata, mais elle le retint et posa ses lèvre sur la joue du rouquin, qui, de toute façon, s'en foutait pas mal. Tout ce qui importait, c'était son bébé sur la photo et dans le ventre d'Hinata.

-A demain...

-C'est ça...

Hinata monta dans la voiture de sa mère et fit un signe de la main à Gaara, qui y répondit vaguement. Elle se cala plus confortablement dans son siège et regarda la photo de son bébé.

-Tu as entendu son cœur battre, Mère?

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Tu as vus comme il bougeait?

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Et comme il était tout petit?

-Oui, ma chérie.

-J'ai hâte de le revoir...

Madame sourit et ramena sa fille chez elle.

Gaara, lui aussi, était encore assez...bouleversé par la vue de son enfant dans le ventre d'Hinata. Il n'avait pas lâcher la photo et continuait de fixer la noisette qu'était son enfant.

-Il te plaît?

-Bien évidemment...

Anna sourit et reconduisit son beau-fils chez lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Gaara réfléchit à où il devait mettre l'échographie. Après quelques secondes, il décida de la photocopier et de mettre la photocopie dans son porte-monnaie et de mettre l'autre dans le carton marqué « 2010 ».

_Gaara et Hinata, pour la première fois, se rendaient comptent de la présence de leur enfants!_

Fin du treizième chapitre:

L'Auteur: Bon, je vais faire la fin de chapitre seule, les deux autres discutent de comment montrer discrètement la photo à leurs potes! Ce chapitre a été écrit légèrement à l'arrache, mais si vous voulez les détails des vacances, vous vous en contenterez, NA!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que le moment émotion vous a...émotionner...ou ému?

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre amènera autant de visiteurs que de reviews!

Peeeaaaasssseeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

L'Auteur: A l'occasion des premières chutes de neiges (35 centimètres (mais pas partout)), j'ai décidé de rester sous la couette et d'écrire ce chapitre. Voilà.

Au fait, détail que je voulais préciser au chapitre précédent: l' « autre personnalité » de Gaara, j'aurais pu l'appeler Ichibi, mais en français, ça aurait été un peu...bizarre...

Mais c'était rigolo quand même!

Peut-être la rencontrerez-vous un jour ou l'autre, qui sait?

Chapitre 14: Réconciliation VS séparation...

Gaara, allongé sur son lit, contemplait toujours la photo de l'échantillon de sperme qu'il avait laissé à l'ovule d'Hinata (c'est fou comme c'est...poétique) et songeait que c'était peut-être la plus belle connerie qu'il ait jamais faite.

Il en était à la de ses pensées quand « La Sonate au Clair de Lune » retentit. Il décrocha tout de suite.

-Allô?

-Gaara?

-Sakon?

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que disait l'autre garçon au bout du fil, étant donné la musique forte et les chansons de fin de soirée (il est cinq heures et demi, mais bon...). L'alcool devait couler à flot, peut importe où que Sakon était.

-Ouais...désolé, mon vieux...j'étais à Londres pour l'enterrement de ma mémé...

-Désolé...

-M'en fous de ça. Je voulais juste savoir si les flics t'avaient posé des questions bizarre sur un éventuel cambriolage.

-Que...non, pourquoi?

-Comme ça...Sinon ça va?

-Je vais être père.

Padim, padam, palala...

-Quoi?

-J'ai l'échographie de mon premier bébé entre les mains, là...

-SERIEUX? HEY, LES MECS, Y'A LE ROUX QUI VA AVOIR UN MARMOT!

Gaara songea à raccrocher, mais bon. C'est des potes, alors on doit être gentils avec eux.

-T'ES LE MEILLEUR, GAA-SAN!

-BRAVO A LA BONNASSE!

-YEAAAHHHH!

-IIILLL EST DES NOOOTRE, IL A BU SA BIERE COMME...

-BOUCLEZ-LA DEUX SECONDES! Je croyais qu'avec Tayuya, c'était fini?

-Mais c'est fini. C'est pas elle, la mère.

-Ah bon? C'est qui, alors?

-Vous connaissez pas...

-J'espère que _toi _au moins, tu connais!

-Bien sûr...

Ces potes...que des questions connes...

-Et c'est une fille, ou un garçon?

-De quoi?

-Ben, le gosse...

-Je sais pas...

-POLICE!

Gaara sursauta.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Je...dois te laisser...mais félicitation quand même...

Et le téléphone coupa.

Gaara fixa son portable et se dit, que de toute façon, ses copains avaient toujours réussis à se sortir de toute sorte de situations extrême. Celle-là ne changerait rien...

Gaara se redressa et décida de faire quelque chose. Il s'installa à son ordinateur portable et le brancha à sa photocopieuse, et photocopia l'échographie. Il prit cette dernière et la mit dans son porte-monnaie (pourquoi? Ben...c'est mignon...) et mit l'autre dans le carton noter « 2010 ».

Il en avait, de la chance...

Hinata, en rentrant chez elle, s'était fait agressée par sa sœur et son cousin.

-Alors?

-C'est bon?

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui, ça va...on m'a fait une échographie...

-SERIEUX?

-Je peux voir...?

-Oui, tenez...

Neji arracha l'image des mains de sa cousine et regarda ce qu'elle montrait. Hanabi s'était hissée sur le dos de son aîné pour regarder, elle aussi. Mais bon...

-Il est où?

Madame sourit et l'indiqua du bout des doigts.

-Tu vois, cette petite tâche, juste ici? Eh bien c'est votre neveux...

-Mince alors...il est tout petit...

-Il mesure dans les 10 millimètres...

-Et il prend autant de place?

C'est vrai que le ventre d'Hinata avait commencer à gonfler comme de la pâte à pain et que ces seins étaient tellement énorme qu'elle avait du mal à bouger les bras, suivant les mouvements...En fait, elle ressemblait à un bonhomme en pâte difforme.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça?

-Non, rien...

-Tu...tu me trouves...grosse, c'est ça?

-Ben, en même temps, t'es enceinte...

Hinata se mit à pleurer (« Quand mes hormones me lâcheront un peu, les ventes chez Kleenex seront en chute libre », Kick-Ass), reprit sa photo et courut dans sa chambres où elle pleura plus fort.

(je m'amuse bien...).

Le lendemain, Hinata, au lycée (bah ouais...), se rendit directement à son casier pour y prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la salle de gym.

En essayant de se rechanger, Hinata parvint à la conclusion suivante: J'AI GOSSSIIIIIII!OUIIINNNN!

-Bah...tu te changes pas?demanda Sakura en essayant tant bien que mal de passer une jambe dans la combinaison verte.

-Peux...pas...

-Pourquoi?

-Je rentre pas dedans.

Sakura fixa sa copine et oublia le fait qu'elle avait presque les seins à l'air.

-T'as autant grossi?

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Sais pas...

-Tu diras à Gai que tu rentres pas dans la combinaison, il s'en fout. Et le médecin, c'est allé?

Hinata sourit et regarda Sakura (Ino étant en train d'expliquer à des filles désespérée comment elle avait fait pour mettre le grappin sur Sasuke). La noiraude aurait voulu alimenter les potins comme quoi Gaara était psychopathe, mais ce ne serait pas gentils. En plus, il lui avait demander par message de ne rien dire aux autres. Et elle se voyait assez mal refuser maintenant.

-Il faudra que je te montres quelque chose!

-Quoi?

-Tu verras...

Hinata, quand Sakura eut fini de se rechanger, se dirigea vers la salle en écoutant Sakura se plaindre de la stupidité de son ancienne meilleure amie Ino, qui marchait en reportant une conversation fort intéressante qu'elle avait eu avec Sasuke (« -Tu veux du gâteau?, -Quoi?, -Non, rien... »).

Une fois dans la salle, la noiraude se dirigea vers le professeur, qui faisait des pompes.

-Euh...monsieur?

-QUOI? OÙ EST VOTRE UNIFORME?

-Ben...justement...je...je ne...rentre plus...dedans...

Gai se releva et épongea, dans un geste qui se voulait sexy, la sueur de son front avant de regarder la jeune Hyuuga.

-Ah, c'est vrai...vous avez une dispense pour la gym!

-Que...depuis...quand...?

-Depuis lundi, mais j'ai oublié de vous prévenir!

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, alors?

-Allez vous asseoir sur les gradins et faites vos devoirs en retard!

-Je ne peux pas aller à la...

-Vous restez en cours, mademoiselle!

Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Bon.

Résolue à passer deux heures (elle avait fini ses devoirs, bien entendu) à regarder les autres faire ce qui semblait être du volley, Hinata se dirigea vers le gradin le plus proche et s'y assit.

PRINCIPE: vous pensiez que c'était du volley tout bête? EH BIEN NON! Haha! C'EST UN MASSACRE! MWOUAHAHAHAHA!

QUATRE EQUIPES DE SIX: avec les garçons répartit équitablement.

L'équipe la plus intéressante s'était appelé les GIRLS POWWÂÂÂ. Composée de Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Karin, Naruto (est-il utile de préciser que les garçons se foutaient royalement du nom de l'équipe?(de toute façons, ils auraient pas eu leur mots à dire)), c'était une équipe redoutable.

Hinata regarda tout ce beau petit monde smasher comme des idiots dans une balle pour un vulgaire point. Par contre, elle avait mal pour Ino, qui s'était prit deux balles dans le ventre et une dans la tête (un rebond d'une balle de Sakura).

Mais bon, comme il fallait s'y attendre, se fut les GIRLS POWWÂÂÂ qui gagnèrent, score très serré face aux « Fauves de Jade »...

Bref, le cours se finit directement après.

Pendant que les autres filles se douchaient, Hinata était dehors et attendait Sakura. Elle avait sortit son échographie et la regardait en souriant.

-Hey, Hinata!

Cette dernière tourna la tête en direction de...

De...

Euh...

Bah, Naruto, tiens!

-S...salut...

-Tu regardes quoi?demanda Naruto en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté d'Hinata, puis, soudain inquiet, il demanda: On avait des devoirs?

-Non...c'est mon...

-Hinata? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?

Naruto se redressa et fixa Sakura avec un sourire idiot.

-Jolis smashs, Sakura!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Uzumaki?

-Je discutais avec Hinata!

-Barres-toi!

Sakura prit le bras d'Hinata et la tira en direction de la cour de récréation où les attendait Tenten, laissant Naruto déçus d'être traité comme une chaussette sale.

-Salut!

-Salut!

-Salut!

(L'auteur aurait aussi put mettre « elles se dirent salut » mais ça aurait été moins drôle.)

-Quoi de neuf? Le médecin?

-Oui, attendez...

Hinata leur tendit le petit bout de papier et attendit leur réaction. Qui ne tarda pas.

-Ohhh...il est trop ccchhhooouuuu!

-Il a l'air trrroooooppppp mmiiiigggnnnoonnn!

-N'est-ce pas?

-Il va bien?

-Le bébé? Oh oui, très! Le médecin dit qu'il n'a pas de maladie ou de malformation!

-Ça, c'est bien! Ohhh...j'ai hâte de le voir en vrai!

-Et moi donc!

Pendant que les filles s'exaltent devant la photo d'Hinata, Gaara s'est fait voler son porte-monnaie...

-Rend-le moi, Inuzuka, dit le rouquin avec un peu de menaces dans la voix.

-Non, tu me dois du fric!

-Je te dois rien du tout, c'est Uzu...

-C'est quoi, ça?

Kiba extirpa l'échographie de la place où Gaara l'avait rangée. C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement, que de garder la photo à portée de main...

-Rend-moi ça, demanda calmement le rouquin en se jurant de lui arracher la tête si il ne le faisait pas rapidement.

-Dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Je t'emmerde.

Gaara, avec des réflex de serpent, attrapa la photo et son porte-monnaie et remit l'échographie là où il l'avait rangée la première fois.

Enfin, c'est ce qui se serait passé si on vivait dans un monde parfait. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, ou l'auteur ne vit pas dans le même monde que vous.

Bref, les fansgirls arrachèrent la photo des mains du chien et la regardèrent entre elles, pendant que:

Kiba rendit son porte-feuille à Gaara, qui alla chercher directement et avec un ennui dissimulé l'échographie qui passait de main en main. Quand il l'eut récupérer, il la remit là où il l'avait mise la première fois, pour ensuite aller s'asseoir avec les bruit habituel des récréations.

-GAA-SAMMMMAAAAAA!

-Quelqu'un me passe des chips?demanda Chôji.

-Tiens...répondit Shikamaru.

-C'est quand, notre prochain match?demanda Naruto.

-Sais pas...répondit Kiba.

-Gaa-sama?

Gaara ferma les yeux et pria pour que le ciel lui donne suffisamment de patience pour supporter la fin de l'année.

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que c'est une échographie, là, dans votre bourse?

Oui, non? Que faire?

Hum...

Tic-tac-tic-tac...

DRIIINNNGG!

-Oui.

-KKYYYAAAHHHH!

Visiblement, les filles trouvaient mignon qu'un père mette la première photo de son enfant là où nombre de jeunes gens mettaient la photo de leurs copains/copines.

« La Sonate au Clair de Lune » retentit, provoquant un silence général dans la foule (Sasuke était malade, alors c'était moins bruyant que d'habitude(probablement le gâteau qui est mal passé...)).

Le rouquin se leva et partit décrocher plus loin, sous les regards pervers des fans.

-Allô?

-Gaa-chan?

Gaara pria pour qu'un rocher tombe de nulle part et l'achève tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tayuya?

-Je voudrais que tu viennes fumer une clope devant le lycée, on pourra parler, comme ça...

-Tu connais Sarah?

-Sarah qui?

-Sarah Croche (depuis le temps que l'auteur voulait la faire \o/).

Et le rouquin coupa la communication.

Hinata marchait tranquillement en écoutant les propositions de prénoms (c'est vrai qu'il y a encore ce problème-là...) de ses deux meilleures amies (la troisième était introuvable), quand il y eut du bruit et de l'animation tout autour d'elles.

-NOOOON?

-C'EST PAS VRRRRAAAIIIII?

Sakura s'approcha d'un groupe de filles excitée et vit...Matsuri, entourée de certaines de ses copines.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?demanda chewing-gum à une fille de son cours de Danse.

-Elle dit qu'elle est plus vierge. A cause de Gaara. A croire que c'est une mode.

La fille tourna ses yeux en direction de la petite Hyuuga, qui semblait au bord...de la crise de nerf, genre « je vais aller le tuer, le dépecer et brûler les morceaux avec sa maison ».

-Je vais le tuer.

-HINATA-CHAN!

Matsuri se jeta dans les bras de sa « sœur de cœur » et la serra.

-Oh, je suis si contente que nous ayons quelque chose en commun, maintenant!

Hinata se força à sourire et sentit une nouvelle crise d'hormones remonter à la surface. Tenten perçut le danger et prit sa copine noiraude par le coude (DU CHANGEMENT!) et la tira jusque dans les toilettes les plus proches, où Hinata déversa la bouffée de haine qui lui montait dans la gorge dans les toilettes. Après avoir vomit, la jeune fille se releva et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche.

-Je vais le tuer. Non, je vais les tuer tout les deux...

-Laisse tomber...Gaara n'est pas con à ce point-là...en fait, il est pas con du tout!

-Si cette histoire est vraie, je le tue! De mes propres mains!

-Pourquoi ça t'énerves? Il fait ce qu'il veut...

-Quand il te pousse à gâcher ta vie avec _son _bébé en t'empêchant d'avorter, et que la semaine d'après il s'envoie une fille, crois-moi, c'est chiant!

-T'es pas amoureuse de lui? Ce serait normal...

Hinata rougit.

-N..non! Il est trop con et est entouré de trop de filles! C'est énervant!

Tenten sourit.

-Ben justement: tu l'aimes pas, alors il couche avec sa copine. C'est...dans l'ordre des choses, je crois...

-Non. Pas du tout. Il devrait commencer à s'entrainer à changer des couches. Pas essayer d'en faire un deuxième...

-Peut-être...

Pendant que Hinata (et surtout Hinata) et Tenten élaborait un plan pour que le rouquin souffre des heures et des heures à la façon « Saw 6 (l'auteur adore le titre du film...) », Sakura avait décidé de tuer Gaara directement.

Elle le trouva à la porte principale du lycée, fumant une cigarette.

Il la regarda s'avancer et songea qu'Hinata était avec elle, alors il cracha sa clope, qu'il écrasa du bout du pied.

Il pensait qu'elle allait lui annoncer un truc peut-être intéressant. Eh bah oui.

-T'as _couché _avec Matsuri?

Gaara la regarda sans comprendre.

-Je pense pas.

-C'est ce qu'elle raconte partout! Et ça me met absolument hors de moi! D'ailleurs, je vais te dire tes quatre vérités...

Mais Gaara n'écoutait pas.

Il avait une soudaine envie de meurtre.

-T'as de bonnes notes?coupa le rouquin en fixant la rousse.

-Euh...oui...mais ça n'a rien à voir!

-Si. J'ai besoin d'un alibi.

-Que...?

-Je te files dix billets si tu me dis où est Matsuri en ce moment.

-Elle est devant la salle de Science...

Gaara n'attendit pas plus et se dirigea vers la salle indiquée.

Matsuri était dans la salle, à ramasser ses affaires. Seule.

Le rouquin entra dans la salle et claqua la porte, faisant sursauter sa (future ex-) copine.

-Oh...bonjour mon chéri...

-Alors comme ça, on a fait l'amour?

-Oh, je t'en prie...c'était une blague...je leur dirais tout demain...

-Non. Tu leur dis maintenant. Flûte à la fin...j'en ai marre de tes caprices de gamines! Tu me saoule.

Matsuri regarda Gaara comme si il venait d'y annoncer que le Père Noël n'existait pas (là, l'auteur à une envie folle de faire une blague, mais la pauvre fille s'en prend déjà plein la gueule).

-Tu...tu me quittes?

-Oui. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.

-N...non, attend! Je...je t'aime!

-M'en tape.

-Mais...s'il-te-plaît! Laisse-moi une chance! Je leur dirais que c'était une blague!

-Trop tard.

-Je t'en prie!

-Non.

Matsuri s'approcha de Gaara, mais le rouquin sortit de la pièce. Il se retourna et lui dit un mensonge.

-Si tu avais été un peu plus mature depuis le début, notre histoire aurait pu aller quelque part...

En sortant du bâtiment, Hinata et Tenten trouvèrent une Sakura avec un papier entre les mains. En s'approchant elle virent que c'était un prospectus noir et orange avec des citrouilles et des silhouettes de sorcières.

-C'est quoi?

-L'équipe de foot en distribue partout...c'est pour Halloween...Attend, je te lis...

_« Camarades, si tu me lis;_

_L'équipe de football de ton lycée va organiser une fête terrriiiifffiiiaaannnntttee pour leur première victoire de l'année_(ils vont un peu vite en besogne, mais bon...)_, le 29 octobre._

_Pour fêter dignement, nous t'invitons à venir dans la maison de Chôji Akimichi, notre gardien, déguiser et en pleine forme pour aller faire des farces aux mômes des quartiers le 31 octobre. La soirée commencera à huit heures et se finira au poste de police (espérons-le), comme l'année dernière._

_Confirmer votre présence auprès d'un membre de l'équipe, qui que ce soit avant le dix octobre._

_L'alcool n'est pas obligatoire, on en aura assez. Débrouillez-vous pour rentrer chez vous. Contrairement à l'année passée, il n'y a pas de thèmes._

_En espérant que vous daignerez venir,_

_L'Equipe. »_

Ça, c'est fait.

-Ça c'était fini au poste, l'année passée?demanda Sakura.

-Oui, on était vingt-huit dans une cellule de quatre mètres carré...marmonna Tenten.

-Je ne m'en souviens plus...

-En même temps, t'étais pas mal bourrée...

-SERIEUX? Ah...oui...

-Le thème, c'était quoi?

-Heu...Sexe, drogue et trouille, je crois...

-Non, c'était « Citrouilles maudites ».

-La soirée s'est un peu finie comme ça, alors...

Hinata rit. L'année passée, elle avait probablement passé l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie (peut-être qu'il y aura un flash-back dessus...mais pas avant un moment^^). Dommage que son père ne soit pas venue la chercher et qu'elle ait dû passer sa première nuit en prison (parce qu'elle avait bu une malheureuse bière).

-Je me demande si ce serait malin d'y aller...Hinata, tu y vas?

-Je sais pas...

-Ce serait trop fort!

-Salut, les filles!

Les trois autres se tournèrent pour voir...Ino, avec la même invitation dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ino-la Truie?

-Bah...on est amie, non?

-Si.

-Non.

-Bien sûr!

Ino sourit et prit sa copine enceinte dans ses bras.

-J'ai appris que tu l'avais dit à ta mère...

-Oui...

-Je suis fière de toi.

-Merci...Je suis heureuse pour toi aussi, murmura (elle est pas folle au point de le dire tout haut)Hinata à l'oreille de la blonde.

Ino se redressa et masqua son chagrin.

-Il...il...il m'a _larguée comme une vieille chaussette!_

-Que...?

Seule Sakura semblait ravie de l'apprendre.

-Pourquoi?

Ino se mit à pleurer.

-Il...il m'a dit...il m'a dit que...il ne voulait pas...m'éloigner de mes amies!

-Oh...pauvre Ino (et c'était sincère)...

Tenten prit sa copine blonde dans ses bras et la serra.

-Il a la grosse tête...mais ça veut dire qu'il pense à toi...

-Tu crois?

-Oui.

-Alors...il m'aime?

-SUREMENT PAS!

Ino se redressa et regarda Sakura dans les yeux. Puis...

Digne d'un mauvais film d'amour, Ino et Sakura se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se mirent à pleurer.

-Je suis désolée, Saku'!

-Moi aussi, In'(pourquoi elle aurait pas de diminutif?). Je savais que vous n'étiez pas fais l'un pour l'autre!

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais c'est pas grave! A partir de maintenant, aucun mec ne se mettra entre toi et moi, d'accord?

-Je suis...d'accord, murmura Sakura entre deux sanglots.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata et Tenten discutaient de leurs projet pour Halloween.

-Tu y vas, ou pas?

-Si il y a de l'alcool, je pense pas...

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi...N'empêche, c'était une sacrée soirée, l'année passées!

-Ça...on peut pas dire le contraire...

-Les filles...pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir _abandonnée _ces derniers temps, je vous invite « _Chez Iciraku _»!déclara Ino.

Les quatre filles sourirent et se mirent en route pour le restaurant.

_Tout semblait redevenir comme avant..._

Fin du quatorzième chapitre

L'Auteur: Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je préfère les prochains...

Gaara: Il s'y passera quoi?

L'Auteur: Mysssttttèèèèrrrreeeuuuuhhhh.

Hinata: Je grossis autant que ça?

L'Auteur: Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas enfler jusqu'à plus voir tes pieds.

Sinon, la suite seras rigolote, mais avec des chapitres plus long, je pense, pour que vous aillez tout ce qui concerne l'Italie dans au maximum quatre chapitres. Je vais faire de mon mieux (étoiles plein les yeux +pose de la victoire).

Hum hum, tinini, si vous regardez au bas de votre écran, vous pourrez voir un bouton en voix d'extinction avec lequel vous pouvez laissé vos commentaires à AIR-AGEHA-CHAN. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage!


	15. Chapter 15

L'Auteur: C'est dans ce chapitre que ça va devenir tendu. Entre plusieurs personnes, même. Et je tiens à remercier particulièrement **MagdaxXx** parce que j'avais oublier aussi le psy...héhé... Mmmm... Merci de continuer à lire! (J'ai mis de gros délire dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir...(besoin de rire, ces temps-ci...)).

Chapitre 15: Halloween.

Ou

Chapitre 15: Comment détruire une si belle entente?

Depuis l'annonce du premier match de la saison, il régnait une certaine...tension, dans les couloirs, parce que l'équipe qu'ils allaient affronté était l'autre meilleure équipe du moment, l'équipe du lycée public du quartier de Kiri. Ils étaient réputé pour leur sale manie de donner des coups quand ils voulaient la balle et leurs joueurs étaient très rapide, autant que leur gardien prenait de la place.

Seulement, l'équipe du lycée privé de la Feuille était aussi redoutable parce que Chôji n'était pas seulement gr...enveloppé, il était aussi agile. En plus, Lee était très rapide. Kiba courait après la balle comme un petit chien et Naruto était plutôt bon, lui aussi. Gaara...frappait et marquait beaucoup de buts (parce qu'il a un regard menaçant et que ça fait peur aux autres). Sans oublier Sasuke, qui marquait beaucoup de buts aussi grâce aux fans.

Mais malgré tout ça, même les fansgirls se taisaient un peu pour ne pas déconcentrer les joueurs pendant les entrainements.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Hinata de grossir comme une baudruche (bon, peut-être pas autant, mais elle grossit légèrement) tout les jours un peu plus, mais bon...

Depuis que Sakura et Ino avait fait la « paix » (l'auteur est persuadée que c'est provisoire), les choses semblaient être redevenue plus ou moins comme avant.

Aussi, c'est en pleine séance de shopping que l'on va retrouvez nos héroïnes.

-Oh...regarde ce pull, il est trop bbbbbeeeeaaaaauuuuuu et il est en SOOOLLLLDDDDEEEEEEE!s'exclama Ino avec à la main un pull bleu avec un texte en anglais dessus.

-YYYEEEAAAHHH!répondit Sakura, tenant elle-même une jupe courte et en jeans. IL IRA TTTRRROOPPP BIEN AVEC MA JUPE!

Les deux filles se sautèrent dessus en criant de joie. Ben c'est du joli...

Pendant ce temps, Hinata essayait un pantalon-élastique(c'est qu'il est fait spécialement pour les femmes enceintes, on a pas tresser de élastique pour faire un pantalon (remarque, le résultat serait marrant...)) bleu foncé.

-Essaie ça, aussi...déclara Tenten en lui passant un adorable pull avec une famille de pingouin.

-Merci...

Hinata était sûre d'avoir déjà essayer deux fois ce pull, mais elle n'en dit rien. C'est vrai qu'elle avait essayer tellement de vêtement avec des familles d'animaux allant de la famille grenouille à la famille dinosaure, en passant par la famille tortue (Jamais on a vu, jamais on ne verra, la famille tortue courir après les rats...bref) qu'elle n'était plus à un pull près.

Elle sortit pour attendre le verdict.

-Trop sombre, déclarèrent d'une même voix les trois autres.

-Je n'ai pas choisi!s'indigna Hinata.

-Trop sombre quand même. T'es enceinte, pas veuve!remarqua judicieusement Sakura, se foutant pas mal des gens autour.

-M...moins fort...s'il-te...

-OOOOHHHH! REGARDEZ COMME C'EST TROP 'GNNNIIIOOONNNN!cria Ino en courant vers ses amies, les mains cachées derrière le dos.

Elle tendit quelque chose de...petit.

C'était une petite salopette pour bébé en jeans clair avec Caliméro dessus. C'était vraiment chou, avec les petites bottes assortie...

-C'est...

-Il y en a des tas, là-bas...Et c'est...en sooollldddeeee!

-C'est mignon...pour un garçon...

-Ah...oui...c'est vrai...Oh!

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent. Elle semblait avoir pris conscience d'une chose:

-Oh! Ce serait trop chou que tu aies déjà quelques petites choses pour lui...ou pour elle!

Sakura semblait trouver l'idée excellente, comme Tenten. Hinata tenait fébrilement la petite salopette en retenant ces larmes.

_Il rentrera là-dedans..._songea-t-elle en souriant timidement.

-Hinata, t'en penses quoi?

-Je sais pas...

-Tu veux des robes pour ton éventuelle fille?

Hinata releva la tête.

_Ma fille..._

-Oui, je me rechange et je viens...

Quelques instants plus tard, le quatuor S.I.T.H déambulait dans le rayon pour bébé, à la recherche de truc mignon pour bébé. Après maintes exclamation de « C'EST MEUGNION! » et de « C'EST TROP CCCHHHHOOOUUUU! » au point que la vendeuse les avaient laissées tranquilles, les quatre jeunes filles avaient portés leurs choix sur une petite robe jaune pâle avec des sandalettes noire et un petit ensemble de marin.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au talons hauts et au top provoquant, tout le monde partit manger une glace.

-Je me demandais...Halloween...

-Quoi?

Sakura sourit.

-On y va?

Ino et Tenten semblaient d'accord pour y aller, mais Hinata se demanda si ce ne serait pas un peu...

-Dangereux.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien...

-Tu pourrais demander à Gaara d'y aller avec toi! Ce sera _trop chou!_

_-_Non.

-...

-...Pourquoi?

-Bah...ce serait...bizarre...les deux...là-bas...

-Il y aura peut-être des chambres de libre, qui sait? Comme l'année passée!

Hinata rougit.

-M...Me...Enfin...Non...

-De toute façon, tu risque plus rien! Alors?

-Mais que...non!

-Pourquoi? Vous êtes _trop chou _tout les deux!

-Non...il a une copine!

Sakura la regarda avec des yeux ronds et un air outré.

-T'es pas au courant?

-Ils ont rompu y'a deux semaines!compléta Ino.

-En gros, il est libre!ajouta Sakura avec un petit sourire vicieux comme les méchantes filles savent les faire.

Hinata devint pivoine. (gros délire à suivre, passez votre chemin, si vous le voulez)Qu'est-ce qu'une pivoine, me direz-vous? Eh bien c'est une fleur. Rouge. Donc Hinata est pleine de pétales et toute rouge

Voilà, ça c'est fait.

-Je ne...suis pas...

Elle voulait finir sa phrase, mais Tenten lui prit son portable dans la poche de sa veste(Hinata étant devenue assez lente à cause de son état végétatif, ce fut facile) et composa le numéro du rouquin.

Seulement, il était occupé, là.

Gaara était dans la salle de soin de Baki, son psychiatre. En entrant, il s'était prit les pieds dans le tapis, mais ça n'a pas grande importance.

-...Après, j'y ai dit qu'on aurait pu aller quelque part, elle et moi, et je suis sortit.

-...C'est tout? Comment elle l'a prit?

-Bof...pas terrible, en fait...je crois qu'elle a pleurer...

-Et tu te sens comment?

-Comme avant. Mais en mieux.

-Non, je veux dire...face à ce que tu as fais, tu te sens comment?

-Bien.

Baki s'adossa plus confortablement à sa chaise et regarda son patient. Il n'avait pas de conscience. C'était devenu plus qu'évident.

-Et ton bébé? Le médecin m'a appelé...

-Ah, oui...

Gaara fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son porte-monnaie. Il sortit enfin l'échographie, qu'il tendit au psychiatre.

-Voilà. Il est en pleine forme.

Baki prit la photo entre ses doigts et regarda la petite tache.

-Il a ton nez...

-C'est ça, moquez-vous...

Après un instant de silence, Gaara ajouta à mi-voix:

-Il a dit quoi, le médecin?

-Que tu avais mis une sacrée pagaille en annonçant que tu souffrais de personnalité multiple.

-Ah oui...c'est un détail...

-Il faudra que tu passes un nouveau test de personnalité pour savoir si tu es capable de t'occuper d'un enfant.

-Le même genre de test que quand ils ont voulu me mettre à la crèche?

-En mieux...

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien par exemple, on va voir si _elle _voudra s'en prendre à l'enfant ou si au contraire _elle _s'en occupera si _elle_ venait à refaire une apparition. _Elle _te parle encore?

-Pas depuis que j'ai cogner ce type qui vendait des sandwichs...

-Rien du tout? Pas de trou noir, ou autre...?

Gaara réfléchit.

-Non.

-Tans mieux. Il faudra aussi que j'envoie une lettre pour faire part de vos « progrès » à tout les deux...

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

Baki sourit et changea de sujet.

-Maintenant que tu es « libre », tu pourrais redemander Hinata en mariage, non?

-Je veux pas me payer l'air con...Si elle me le demande, je dirais oui, c'est tout.

-Tu ne veux pas faire le premier pas?

-Chaque fois que je fais le premier pas, ça fini très mal...

-Comme avec Tayuya?

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais « sous-entendre » certaine chose.

-J'aime pas quand vous faites des guillemets avec vos doigts. Ça me fait peur.

Baki rit doucement quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la séance sonna.

Gaara se releva très vite et tendit la main droite.

-Tu pourrais répondre aux questions, même en fin de séance, tu sais...

-Vous viendrez me voir jouer?

-Tu veux que je vienne?

-Bof...ça m'est égal. Si vous avez du temps à perdre...

Gaara serra la main de son psy et sortit de la pièce (non sans s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis) et en ressortit son portable.

Appel en absence.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir; comme dit précédemment, son « nouveau » portable est une antiquité à n'en plus finir...

Enfin bref, le garçon sortit de l'immeuble et rentra en bus jusqu'à sa maison.

Le week-end passa (j'avais pas préciser qu'on était samedi? Bah alors on était samedi).

Hinata arborait fièrement ses nouveaux vêtements _trop chou!_et passa la première heure de cours à côté de Shino, qui avait fait un petit compliment sur le pantalon élastique (même remarque que plus haut) beige et le pull bleu et blanc avec une famille de poisson représenter dessus.

Quand la leçon fut finie, Hinata se dirigea avec entrain vers le casier du père de son bébé.

Elle était contente parce que sa mère avait racheter des céréales au caramel.

Gaara cherchait ses chaussures de sport dans son casier quand Hinata s'approcha de lui. Arrivée à cinquante centimètres de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Mais Gaara avait l'ouïe d'un loup, et comme la jeune fille était pas très discrète, il la remarqua tout de suite.

-Salut.

-Salut (marrant, ça: si on change des lettres dans « Salut », on obtient... « salut ». Finalement non rien).

Gaara regarda la jeune noiraude et regarda avec un peu d'étonnement les vêtements de cette dernière.

-C'est carnaval?

-Hein?

-Non rien...Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Hinata rougit et respira un grand coup.

_Vas-y. Respire tranquillement et pense à ce que tu veux y dire! Allez, grosse bourrique!_

-Je ne suis pas grosse.

_NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!_

Gaara la regarda sans comprendre.

-Je...sais...pourquoi?

-Non...laisse tomber...Je...je...je voulais te...

_Fais une phrase. Tu peux le faire, c'est pas compliquer._

Hinata devint encore plus rouge. Gaara regardait toujours la jeune fille avec un vague ennui.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir une invitation pour la fête de Halloween pour moi, Tenten, Ino et Sakura?

Est-il utile de préciser que Gaara est légèrement déçu?

-...

-...

-...C'est tout?

-Euh...oui?

-D'accord.

Le rouquin se pencha de nouveau dans son casier et en sortit quatre feuille de papier rouge, noir et orange.

-Tiens. On vous les demandera à l'entrée.

-M...merci...

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Puis, comme s'ils obéissaient à une force supérieure, ils se mirent en route tout les deux côte à côte en directions de leur salle de classe.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, un groupe de fansgirls se mit à glousser et à crier en les voyants arriver. Gaara s'en foutait, mais Hinata les regarda plus intensément. Parmi toutes ces donzelles, il y avait Matsuri qui semblait au bord des larmes.

-Tu devrais l'invitée...

-Qui?

-Matsuri...

Gaara regarda la noiraude, qui continuait de fixer le Jocker.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a l'air malheureuse...

-Et après? Elle a le droit...

-C'est assez...cruelle, comme tu l'as larguée...

-Je m'en fous...

Hinata lui prit le bras et le força à la regarder.

-Répond-moi franchement: est-ce que c'est de ma faute si vous avez casser?

Gaara ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais il prit la peine de lui répondre.

-Un peu, je pense...

-Je ne veux pas...

-Quoi?

-Ressors avec Matsuri!

Gaara semblait vaguement choqué.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Je veux que tu ais une vie amoureuse pleine et complète sans moi!

Sur ce, Hinata entra dans sa salle de classe, laissant Gaara sur le c...dos.

PAMPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA (c'est le générique des Simpson).

-T'as pas l'air en forme, Hina...

-Je sais...tenez...

Hinata tendit à ses amies les invitations.

-OH, ELLES SONT TROP BBEELLEE!

-Bof, ça reste du papier...

-T'as demander à Gaara s'il voulait venir avec toit à la fête?

-Non, j'y ai conseiller Matsuri.

Ino et Sakura regardèrent la noiraude avec des yeux ronds et globuleux.

-Bah...pourquoi?

-Je veux pas être celle qui casse les couples, alors il peut ressortir avec, ça m'est égal.

-Mais tu...

-Quoi?

Ino donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Sakura et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Laisse tomber. D'ici la naissance de l'enfant, ils seront ensemble...

Sakura songea à dire que ce serait difficile si Hinata n'y mettait pas de bonne volonté, mais enfin...

Les cours étant d'un ennui mortel, nous passerons dans la journée merveilleuse de Matsuri.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle pleurait tout les jours en essayant d'apercevoir Gaara par la fenêtre de sa chambre ou au lycée, mais sans succès.

Est-il utile de précisez qu'elle avait très mal pris leur rupture?

Et puis flûte, aussi! Elle voulait juste des explications quand à pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble! Ça arrive à tout le monde de dire des mensonges, non?

A la récréation, elle s'était fait abordée par l'ex de son ex. Tayuya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?demanda Matsuri (elle n'aimait pas la rose parce que Gaara ne l'aimait pas).

-Non, qu'est-ce que _tu _veux?

-J'ai poser la question en premier!

Tayuya sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille.

-Tu l'aimes, mon Gaa-sama?

-Bien sûr!

Tayuya eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'aimes pas la petite Hyuuga, je me trompe?

...

Lors de la sortie des classes, Matsuri retournait en titubant vers son casier.

Non. Elle ne tremperait pas dans ce genre d'histoire! Et puis, Hinata ne lui avait rien fait! Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire l'autre ex, Gaara ne l'avait pas quittée juste pour elle. Il l'avait quittée parce qu'elle était bête! C'est tout! Et puis, faire du mal à Hinata ne le ferait pas revenir (enfin si, mais avec une hache (ou une tronçonneuse)).

-Matsuri?

L'intéressée se retourna avec étonnement.

Gaara.

-Gaara?

Le rouquin se demandait encore pourquoi il était ici.

-Tu veux venir avec moi à la fête d'Halloween?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce que Hinata me demande? HEIN?_

-P...pourquoi?

_C'est vrai, ça...POURQUOI?_

-Je pense que je te dois une explication de pourquoi on s'est séparé...

-Oh...j'avais compris...le bébé, tout ça...

-Ouais...

-Alors, c'est réglé?

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi...en...

Mon Dieu, il ne va pas _oser?_

-...ami...

Demandes-y de se tirer une balle dans le fion, ça y fera moins mal.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde (l'Auteur, les personnages et probablement les lecteurs...), Matsuri sourit et affirma d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est cool...

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent l'un en face de l'autre. La jeune fille semblait heureuse qu'il la considère comme une amie. Gaara, lui, était aussi à l'aise que si il devait aller nager dans une piscine remplie de requins, de méduses et de piranhas enroulé dans du jambon(encore que ce serait plutôt agréable (ça doit chatouiller un peu, au début)).

-Bon...

-Tu...viendras...me chercher?demanda Matsuri avec un espoir non-dissimulé dans la voix.

-Je pense...

-D'accord...excuse-moi...la maison, tu vois...

-Ouais, ouais...

Matsuri sortit précipitamment du bâtiment tout en sortant son portable. Oh, et puis finalement, zut! Il était gentil avec elle, pourquoi elle devrait aller mettre sur « Fesse Bouque » que son ex l'avait invité à aller à une fête _en ami?_ Elle aurait des explications à ses questions, comme ça...

Que dire de la fin du mois de septembre et du début du mois d'octobre? Bof, les moyennes se faisaient gentiment, l'Equipe s'entrainait comme une folle, Hinata grossissait et n'avait pas de nouvelles de son paternel (encore heureux...), Hanabi fit un tour à l'hôpital à cause de la bille qu'elle avait parier pouvoir avaler en entier (je vous jure que j'ai vu des gens faire pire...) et qui avait bloquer sa respiration (saaannnnssss dddéééééccccoooonnnnneeeerrrr!), mais elle s'en était tirer sans trop de mal. Gaara avait réussis à tabasser ce type qui donnait des prospectus sur l'avortement (et il était très fier de son exploit, en fait...), Naruto avait exploser son record du nombre de chips dans la bouche (record personnel: 8), Sasuke était allé lui aussi à l'hôpital à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire (ce gâteau n'était pas vert naturellement, finalement)et Kiba avait eu une nouvelle nichée de petit chien blanc de race inconnue.

Donc le MATCH DE FOOOOOOOOTTTTT!

L'entrée des équipes sur l'hymne de leurs écoles (« Nous sommes tous, tous, tous des cavaliers! Celui qui ne fait pas attention... »(si vous voulez des précisions, donnez des reviews=D), puis tout le monde se mit à joueur.

*Voix de speaker (parce qu'à toujours rêvé de faire ça)*;

Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs! Le grand match à commencer! Et c'est l'équipe de Kiri qui prend le ballon, avec beaucoup de classe, ils se dirigent vers les buts, mais...OUI! Sabakuno du lycée privée vient de défoncer le joueur de Kiri pour y prendre le ballon! Passe à Inuzuka, qui passe à Uzumaki, qui passe à Rock...qui évite un tacle et qui passe à Uchiha qui...se fait lamentablement tacler par un joueur adv...MON DIEU! C'EST DU JAMAIS VU! LE PUBLIC ENVAHIT LE TERRAIN ET FRAPPE LES JOUEURS DE KIRI, QUI ONT L'AIR COMPLETEMENT DEBOUSSOLES! Et Uchiha marque huit buts en l'espace de quelques minutes! L'arbitre n'arrive pas à contenir -BUTT!- la foule en délire qui est -BUT DE NARA!- toujours entrain de- BUT D'AKIMICHI- frapper le joueur de Kiri -BUTS DE INUZUKA! Une ambulance semble arriver...MON DIEU! SABAKUNO SAUTE SUR UN TYPE QUI A POUSSER UNE GROSSE FILLLE (c'est Hinata, au cas où...)! MON DIEU, ÇA TOURNE A LA MELEE! FAITES EVACUER LE TERRAIN! FAITES EVACUER LE TERRAIN! SABAKUNO PORTE LA GROSSE FILLE EN DIRECTION DES VESTIAIRE ET RETOURNE A LA MELLEE! C'EST DU DELIRE! JE N'ai...allô? Un, deux, un...test? Est-ce que ce truc marche?

Ce match à été décrit en exagérant un peu, Inuzuka n'aurait pas passer le ballon à Naruto...

Enfin bref, vous aurez compris que les grands gagnants de ce match sont notre équipe favorite.

Ainsi, le 31 octobre, tout le monde se retrouve à fêter une victoire. Sauf Hinata.

-Hinata?

L'intéressée se retourna.

-Hanabi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je...voulais...savoir si tu voulais venir faire la récolte des bonbons avec moi...

-Tu n'es pas un peu...grande, pour ce genre de chose?

En même temps, elle a avaler une _bille._

-Je sais...mais tu vois, avec le bébé, ce sera...le dernier...Halloween...juste toi et moi...

Hinata regarda sa petite sœur et sentit les larmes montées...

-Hanabi...même si je vais être...maman...je t'aime et toi et moi...on restera...sœur, quoi qu'il arrive...

-Oui...mais on ne fais plus rien, ensemble...

Hinata regarda sa sœur, elle aussi au bord des larmes.

-Très bien.

Hanabi regarda sa sœur avec étonnement.

-Quoi?

-Je viens faire la récolte des bonbons avec toi!

-Pour de vrai?

Hinata sourit et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr...

-Je t'aime, Hina-_chan_!

-Pourquoi « -chan »?

-Je sais pas...

Hanabi fit quelque chose qui étonna tout le monde (y compris l'Auteur qui ne sait même pas pourquoi elle marque des trucs aussi stupide et dénué d'intérêt).

Elle embrassa le ventre de sa grande sœur.

-Lui aussi, je l'aime!

Hinata sourit et serra sa sœur un peu plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son portable retentisse.

-Allô?

-Hinata? T'es où?

-Chez moi...je suis désolée, mais je vais faire la récolte avec ma sœur...

-NON! Viens, c'est trop bien, ici!

-Mais je...

-Prend Hanabi avec toi! Y'a Konohamaru, ils sont dans la même classe, non?

Hinata se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

-Tu veux venir à la fête des joueurs de foot de mon lycée? Y'aura ce type...Konohamaru...

Hanabi rougit.

-Non! Je...je le déteste et puis...on s'entend pas...et...euh...JE VIENS PAS!

-On arrive dans le quart d'heure...

Hanabi rougit de plus belle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hanabi. On y passe une demi-heure et après on fait la récolte!

-NON! J'Y VAIS PAS!

-**SI TU Y VAS!**

Le Hinata sauvage, lors de la grossesse, devient l'animal le plus dangereux du monde. Ici, nous le voyions se battre verbalement contre une femelle de la même espèce.

Après avoir trifouiller dans son armoire pour en sortir son légendaire costume de sorcière (qui était un peu juste, maintenant), Hinata sortit de la maison avec sa petite Hanabi, déguisée en princesse un peu gore...

Neji eut la bonté de les amener à la soirée, parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Tenten.

La maison du clan Akimichi était chouette, avec des volets bleu, une façade blanche éclatante, un jardin tout propret sans feuilles qui dépassent des arbustes...

Sauf ce soir-là...

Cannettes, bouteilles de bière, gens à moitié bourré allongés dans le jardin, verre brisé, la petite fontaine décorative avait accueilli les poissons du grand salon. On entendait aussi de la techno très forte qui faisait trembler les vitres. Et ce n'était que le jardin.

-HINATA! T'ES VENUE QUAND MEME?

Hinata sourit face à Catwoman (Sakura), qui avait une bière à la main.

-Est-ce qu'il y a de la fumée?demanda Hinata, légèrement inquiète pour le bébé.

-Il y a un début d'incendie, mais sinon, c'est tout. Salut Hanabi!

-...Salut...

-Venez, Ino est en train de gagner au poker!

Catwoman tira par la main les deux sœurs et les emmena à l'intérieur.

Faisons une petite pause, maintenant, pour un petit...TOPO COSTUMES!

Naruto s'est déguiser en Jason, de Vendredi 13.

Kiba s'est mis dans la peau de Frankenstein.

Shino...s'est déguiser en mouche...

Lee est arrivé en Rocky Balboa (mais _où _vont-ils chercher des idées pareil?).

Gaara s'est déguiser en vampire (pas genre Twilight, genre Dracula avec la cape et tout...).

Chôji a endosser le masque de Leatherface.

Sasuke a mis un pagne (et _juste _un pagne) et s'est allongé sur une table, attendant les fansgirls pour être servi.

Ino s'est déguisée en Bloody Mary (elle est blonde, mais on s'en fout...);

Matsuri s'est déguisée en Enma Ai (pour les initiés ^^)

Et Tayuya est en infirmière « sexy ».

Voilà...

Hinata et Sakura (Hanabi s'est perdue dans la foule) arrivèrent près de la table de poker où Bloody Mary mettait une raclée à Rocky Balboa, Frankenstein et Freddy Krueger (Ibiki Morinon (c'est vrai, il lui ressemble vachement!)).

-Salut Hinata!

-Tu gagnes beaucoup?

-Disons qu'avec tout ce fric, je pourrais t'acheter tout le matériel pour pouponner tranquillement... Hein les gars?

Grognement inaudible.

-J'ai faim...

-Carré de Rois...

-MEEERRRDDDDEEEE! PUTTTAAAIIINNN!

-Je reviens...

Hinata s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea vers l'espèce de buffet aménagé devant la « table » de Sasuke, où se pressait des dizaines de fansgirls dans l'espoir d'avoir le droit de lui donner du raisin (je viens de me rendre compte que c'est hyper sexiste, mais bon...). En arrivant devant le buffet, elle fut bluffée par tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Du saumon, du pain, du beurre, du citron, des pâtes, des _salades _de pâtes, des fruits, des légumes, des petits salés, des chips, une fontaine de chocolat et Gaara.

Mince, il était pas au menu, celui-là.

Le rouquin se retourna, permettant à Hinata de voir qu'il avait vraiment fait des efforts pour son costume. Il avait mis une prothèse dentaire avec des canines longues et deux filets de « sang » sur les côtés de la bouche. Et une bouteille de vodka rouge entamée dans la main.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut, répondit-elle.

La sorcière prit une assiette et commença à la remplir de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

-Ça va?continua-t-elle.

-Ça peut aller...et toi?

-Oui...

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence.

-C'est chouette, le sang...

-Quel sang?

-Bah...celui...-là...

Elle indiqua les traces du bout des doigts.

-Ah...ça...non, je me suis mordu avec cette foutue prothèse.

-C'est...du...

-Vrai sang...

-Bah...fous un glaçon...attend...

Hinata prit un glaçon du bac à champagne et le colla dans la bouche du rouquin (qui ne pouvait plus parler, maintenant).

-...erchi...

-Je t'en prie...ces temps-ci...le sang me...dégoute un peu...

-Salut, Hinata!

La noiraude regarda la Fille des Enfers approcher.

-Matsuri?

-C'est moi!

-Tu...ressemble vraiment...à...

-Merci!

Hinata regarda le couple et se sentit un peu (beaucoup) mal-à-l'aise...

-Vous êtes venus ensemble?

-En ami, oui!

-C'est cool...

Bon Dieu, que quelqu'un vienne...

-Hinata! JE ME SUIS FAIT QUATRE MILLES BALLES!

YES!

-J'arrive...excusez-moi...

Hinata s'éloigna du jeune couple. Même si elle était « responsable » de leur réconciliation, elle s'était toujours sentie mal avec des couples.

Hinata se dirigea vers Ino et Catwoman, avec son assiette pleine à ras-bord.

-Je vous paie une tournée, la prochaine fois qu'on sort!

-Ça marche! Oh! C'est du saumon?demanda Sakura en pointant l'assiette d'Hinata.

-Oui...

-Donne-m'en!

-PAS TOUCHE A MON ASSIETTE!

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Hinata.

-Euh...je...veux...dire...il y en a...là-bas...

Elle aurait bien aimé se faire toute petite ou pouvoir se rendre invisible. Ce serait super utile...

-Tu as vus tout le monde qu'il y a? Je crois que j'ai vu Itachi et ses copains...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là?

-Va savoir! Je crois qu'ils vont venir avec nous terroriser les gamins du quartier!

-D'ailleurs, tu viens?

-Non, il faut que j'aille récolter les bonbons avec Hanabi...

D'ailleurs, où était-elle passée? Sais pas...

-Ils peuvent pas mettre cette foutue musique moins fort? Ça casse mes oreilles...

-Hinata?

La noiraude se tourna vers...Tayuya.

-Oui?

-Je me suis pas trompée? Tans mieux!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose!

Tayuya agrippa la main de la noiraude et la tira vers le salon des Akimichi.

Là, il y avait des fansgirls gothique et punk. Au milieu, il y avait Dracula, qui avait été « séparé » de Jigoku Shoujo et qui semblait un peu ailleurs (probablement à cause de la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide qu'il tenait à la main).

-Aller, Gaa-sama...

-Quoi...?

Hinata se détourna de ce spectacle navrant et se rendit compte que l'infirmière cochonne l'avait abandonnée. Elle allait repartir vers ses copines quand elle entendit clairement son nom prononcé dans une questions.

Merde, elle était enceinte, elle pouvait écouter une conversation qui ne la concernait pas!

...n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez aimé couché avec Hyuuga?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir...

-Bof...je me souviens plus, maintenant...

-Ça veut dire quoi?

-Que j'ai soif, bordel...

Gaara but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille.

-Allez-y...dites-nous...si Tayuya n'avait pas embrasser l'autre cruche à l'aéroport, vous auriez couché avec la petite Hinata?

Gaara sembla réfléchir (ce qui ne devait pas être évident à cause de l'alcool), tandis qu'Hinata attendait une réponse (laquelle? Oui, non...?).

-Probablement pas...

PIN PIN PIIINNNN!

-Ah bon?

-Vous avez couché avec elle pour quoi, alors?

-Pour passer le temps...

-Vraiment? Ben ça alors...Pourtant, elle est gentille et sympa, non?

-Ouais, mais c'est pas mon genre...

-Vous aviez pas prévus de coucher avec Hinata?

-Ben non...sinon je me serais protéger...

La réponse fit le tour du cerveau d'Hinata deux fois pour arriver à deux informations:

1)Cet espèce d'enfoiré ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était pas son genre (pourquoi ça l'estomaque sera dit dans les chapitres sur l'Italie (encore un peu de patience^^))

2)Cet abruti n'avait pas pris la _peine _de se protéger. Elle était enceinte d'un _abruti fini!_

Va y avoir du vilain...

Gaara leva soudain la tête et sembla remarquer le chapeau pointu de celle qui allait devenir son assassin officiel.

Bah ouais. C'est la vie.

Le rouquin sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et s'avança vers la sorcière.

-Hinata...

-Reste avec tes groupies sans cervelles...je suis pas assez bien pour toi, de toute façon...

-Non, attend...

Hinata (blessée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme (ça, c'est terriblement poétique, par contre)), recula et partit à la recherche de sa petite sœur, Gaara essayant de la suivre (comme il est un peu pompette, il avance lentement).

-Hanabi...viens, on y va...

Hanabi, en pleine conversation sur la chaise à la table de Sasuke avec Sasuke lui-même, regarda sa sœur et, en voyant ses larmes, décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre.

-A une prochaine, Sasuke!

-Ciao, Hanabi!

Hanabi prit la main de sa sœur et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Dehors, il faisait froid et il y avait plein de jeunes gens bourrés de bière et de vodka multicolore allongé dans l'herbe (ou entrain d'en consommer, mais bon...).

Gaara suivait toujours les deux soeurs, Tayuya sur ses talons.

-Hinata, attend, je vais t'expliquer...

-Décuve d'abord...non, en fait, t'approches plus de moi...et essaie même pas de voir le bébé!

-Attend, je sais pas ce que je dis...

-Moi je sais, alors FOUS-MOI LA PAIX!

Hanabi comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux. Elle décida de tirer la langue au rouquin et d'emmener sa sœur à la première station de bus qu'elle trouverait.

Pendant que Gaara titubait en essayant de retenir Hinata, il vit Tayuya s'approcher de lui.

-Mince alors. Il y a vraiment des vérités pas bonnes à dire.

-Étouffe-toi avec tes faux seins.

-Pardon?

-Je sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais je sais que t'es derrière tout ça.

Gaara, voyant que les deux sœurs étaient déjà loin, décida de retourner à la fête (il pouvait pas laisser Matsuri toute seule. Il a une conscience, finalement).

Matsuri, justement, avait observer la scène depuis le buffet.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aiderais Hinata et mon Gaa-chan! » pensa la Fille des Enfers.

_Bilan bonbons Octobre 2010: 13 kilos._

Fin du quinzième chapitre.

L'Auteur: OUAIS! ILS SE FONT LA GUEULE!

Gaara: Je vois pas en quoi c'est chouette...

L'Auteur: Bah, dans les histoires, c'est toujours quand les héros se font la gueule qu'ils se rendent compte de l'amour éternelle qui consume leur cœurs!

Hinata: Est-ce que le plan « machiavélique »de Tayuya c'était _ça?_

L'Auteur: Je me posais la même question. Peut-être, peut-être pas...

Gaara: Tu regardes le foot?

L'Auteur: Je SAIS que j'aurais dû faire au moins tout un chapitre sur le match, mais l'Italie...les lecteurs...les reviews...

Gaara: Non, c'était juste pour savoir...

L'Auteur: Euh...ah oui! Ce chapitre aussi est un peu bâclé, mais bon...

Dans les prochains chapitres, Matsuri sera moins chiante (je vais essayer, en tout cas...) et Monsieur Hyuuga rentrera de voyage...héhé. Ça va être rigolo...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

L'Auteur: MON DIEU (c'est le cas de le dire)! Vous saviez, vous, qu'on pouvait écrire des FANfictions sur la **BIBLE?** Je suis super sérieuse! ÇA EXISTE!

C'est pas un peu blasphématoire?

Bref. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu! Ça fait hyper plaisir!

Continuez comme ça! Merci à **MagdaxXx **(j'illumine ta journée, illumine la mienne (euh...une review, hein...pas autre chose^^)**, desiderata-girl **(d'ailleurs, le sadisme est comme une deuxième peau, pour moi^^)**, Xxjoanniex **(dont j'ai reçu le message^^)**, hinata 312 **( =D)**, et hinata63-hyuga **(elle aime mon humour! ELLE AIME MON HUMOUR =D).

Je crois que j'ai fini avec les mercis...peut-être...

BREF!

Chapitre 16: Hiashi Hyuuga: LE RETOUR!

-Dilatation; douze centimètres, on va commencer à pousser!

-De...HEIN?

Hinata était dans une salle verte pâle avec des tas d'instruments bizarre un peu partout.

-Écartez les jambes, mademoiselle...

-Je...non, attendez, NON!

-POUSSEZ MAINTENANT!

Hinata obéit sans réfléchir. Elle poussa pendant quelques minutes...

-IL EST LA! C'EST UN GARCON!

Hinata en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il pleurait pas et avait l'air très content d'être né, il souriait de toute ces dents!

Une minute...

-Le deuxième arrive! Poussez, mademoiselle, poussez!

-ATTENDEZ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE D'UN SEUL BEBE!

Le médecin rit.

-ELLE EST LA!C'EST UNE FILLE! LE TROISIEME ARRIVE, LUI AUSSI!

Et les bébés continuaient de sortir les uns après les autres pour arriver à un total de...

-TREIZE! FELICITATION MADEMOISELLE ET MONSIEUR!

C'est vrai que Gaara était dans la salle, lui-aussi. On lui posait ses bébés dans les bras, mais il ne semblait pas les voir.

-Finalement, Hinata, j'en ai rien à foutre, de tes gosses.

Il lâcha les treize bébés qui se mirent à pleurer en tombant sur le sol, puis il se dirigea vers Matsuri, qui l'attendait avec une longue robe blanche...

-Mademoiselle, nous allons vous faire une euthanasie.

-Que...pourquoi?

-C'est le monsieur là-bas qui l'ordonne...

Hinata tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et vit son père.

-C'est pour mon bien. Sinon, je t'aurais tuée moi-même...

Hinata se mit à pleurer et à implorer son père, jusqu'à ce que l'énorme aiguille entre en contact avec ses veines...

-!hurla la jeune fille en se relevant dans son lit et faisant sursauter Neji, installer à son ordinateur.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?

-Je...

Neji indiqua un site sur l'ordinateur.

-Je lisais un article sur l'économie du pays...pourquoi?

-Tu es dans _ma _chambre et tu me demandes pourquoi je _te _poses des questions?

-Laisse tomber...t'as fais un cauchemars?

Hinata sentit son sang se glacer.

-Oui...c'était horrible...

-Au fait...on est lundi et il est sept heures et quart.

Petit jingle:

(j'appuie au hasard sur les lettres T, M et I, si vous voulez savoir...).

Voilà.

-SEPT HEURES ET QUART? POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS REVEILLER AVANT?

-On ne réveil pas quelqu'un qui fait des cauchemars...

-ZZUUUTTTT!

Hinata se leva à toute vitesse, prit une douche, s'habilla avec une famille de lapins et une jupe violette, se coiffa et descendit. Neji l'attendait dans la voiture.

Hinata arriva en sueur et toute mouillée de sa douche à sept heures trente-neuf (les cours commencent à sept heures quarante). Heureusement pour elle, Chôji était assis tout seul à sa table.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui (qui eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas lui faire signaler la flaque d'eau qui s'étalait à ses pieds).

-Salut Hinata.

-Salut Chôji...

-Euh...Gaara me dit de...

Hinata lui lança un de ses regards à faire froid dans le dos qu'elle réservait pour les grandes occasions.

-Euh...finalement...laisse tomber...

Le cours se passa normalement.

Après le fameux cours, Hinata se dirigea vers la cour de récréation.

En chemin, elle fut pourchassée par le rouquin, qui tenta vainement de lui expliquer les évènements survenus une semaine plus tôt.

-Attend...Hinata...Je vais tout t'...

-Je m'en fiche...Je me doutais que j'étais pas celle avec qui tu voulais passer la fin de ta vie, de toute façon...

-Non, mais...

-Je m'en fiche. Ce que tu as dit ne me fais rien!

Ce qui était totalement faux, en fait. Elle avait passé tout le temps depuis Halloween (c'est-à-dire, environ une semaine) à pleurer et à se poser des questions.

Par exemple:

-Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit la peine de _se protéger?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait qui ne plaisait pas à _Môsieur Je-N'aime-Que-Les-Garces_?

-Est-ce que cette espèce de petit enfoiré avait eu la décence de lui dire _une seule fois_ la vérité pendant ces _conneries _de vacances?

Bien sûr, c'était plus joliment formulé.

-Hinata? Tu as l'air...fatiguée?remarqua Tenten.

-J'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit...

-Stressée?

-A quel sujet?

-Bah...ton père revient pas aujourd'hui?

Là-haut, même les petits hommes verts peuvent entendre le « AAAAAHHHHH » silencieux qu'émettent les ultrasons d'Hinata.

-Q..Q...Q...Q...Q...QUOI?

-C'est ce que tu nous a dit jeudi, en tout cas...

-Mais...il ne peut...mon Dieu...

Hinata se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et chassa les deux-trois larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue.

-Il va me tuée...

-Mais non...

-Oh que si...

-Il va peut-être devenir un grand-papa gâteau, qui sait?tenta courageusement Tenten.

Hiashi Hyuuga avec un tablier à fleur en train de courir après un petit bébé...Idée à creuser...

Hinata eut un rire jaune.

-C'est ça...

-Hinata?

La noiraude leva la tête et fut à moitié surprise de voir Matsuri. Depuis quelque temps, la brune avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir y parler de son « Gaa-sama d'ammmûûûûr » chaque fois qu'elle la croisait dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mats...?commença Ino.

-Hinata! Tu le connais pas quand il est à moitié bourrer! T'as pas le droit de le juger là-dessus! Il a peut-être dit des trucs méchants, mais même les dieux font des erreurs!

Hinata reporta son attention sur son sandwich au saumon et aux épinards (beûrk) et écouta d'une oreille les élucubration de Matsuri.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, il m'a dit de te donner ça!

La brunette tendit un bout de papier à Hinata, que Sakura se chargea de prendre et de lire:

_Hinata,_

_J'suis désoler 2 tavoir parlés come sa. Si tveux bi1, on peu tt recommoncer a zèro._

_JTM!_

_Gaa-chan._

Mon Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Euh...Matsuri...Gaara n'écrit pas en langage SMS...

-Mais c'est lui qui l'a écrit! Je le promet!

-Et il a mis des petits rond sur les « i »?

-Oui!

-Et il aurait _probablement _pas signer « Gaa-chan », continua Tenten.

Matsuri rougit.

-Hina...

-Arrête de l'embêter! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut!remarqua Ino.

-Il est un peu bourrin, mais...

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours.

Hinata et ses copines se relevèrent. Matsuri continua d'implorer la pitié de la jeune femme enceinte, mais finit par aller elle-même en cours.

Les cours furent d'un ennui mortel.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi est-ce que l'Auteur zappe toujours les cours?

Aucune idée...

Breeef.

-Hinata? Il rentre à quelle heure, ton père?

-Je sais pas...

-Tu sais, de toute façon, t'es pas _obligée _de lui annoncer tout de suite que tu vas être maman...

Les quatre filles sortent du bâtiment, au cas où...

-Hina-chan, Gaara est devant la voiture de Tenten!s'écria Ino en pointant le rouquin du doigt.

Pourquoi « Hina-chan », me direz-vous?

Faut bien innové...

Heureusement pour Hinata, Neji s'était garer, lui-aussi.

La jeune fille se précipita sur la voiture de son cousin et défonça la portière pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction de la voiture de Tenten et remarqua que le rouquin la fixait lui aussi avec un regard noir mais qui se voulait implorant.

Elle lui fit un doigt.

Oui, oui, un doigt.

Neji, après avoir embrasser sa copine en lui demandant un rencard ce soir (il faudra qu'on m'explique comment on embrasse en demandant un rencard, ça doit être méga dur). La brune accepta avec joie (elle avait rien d'autre à faire, on était lundi).

Neji se garda de demander à Hinata le déroulement de sa journée, il est pas complètement fou.

Le brun, lui, avait trouver que sa cousine changeait de comportement au fur et à mesure que se déroulait sa grossesse (à Hinata, hein). Inquiet, il était allé se charger de savoir si c'était normal de changer du tout au tout pendant cette période.

Bah oui (sérieux, vous pouvez aller vérifier).

Ce paragraphe n'a pas grande importance dans cette fic, mais enfin...

En arrivant chez elle, Hinata remarqua que Gaara avait essayer de l'appeler quatre fois.

Mais elle n'avait pas répondu, cela va de soi. Pas tellement, en fait.

Bref, Hinata monta dans sa chambre et, comme d'habitude depuis quelques jours, elle se regarda de profil dans son miroir. Son ventre avait légèrement grossi et elle pourrait même, d'ici quelques temps, sentir le bébé bouger! Elle attendait ce moment avec impatience!

Après avoir caresser son ventre, la jeune fille se changea. Elle avait tttrrrèèèsss chaud, alors elle mit un short et un débardeur bleu. Le débardeur devenait un peu juste, d'ailleurs.

Rappelons que nous sommes en novembre et qu'il commence à pleuvoir.

Rappelons aussi qu'une femme enceinte à:

1)des envies bizarres

2)des bouffée de chaleur.

Voilàvoilà...

-Hinata? Maman te demande de mettre la table pour papa...

-Pourquoi elle le fait pas?

-Elle dit qu'elle va mettre de la lingerie...

Hum Hum...

Euh...

Non, en fait, n'imaginons même pas...

-D'accord.

Hinata sortit de sa chambre et remarqua la robe à dentelles et froufrous que portait sa sœur cadette.

-Fais un commentaire et je ne te parle plus jamais, prévint Hanabi.

-Compris...

Hinata se dirigea au salon et commença à tout arranger, pendant que sa petite sœur regardait la télé dans le salon.

Le monde est vraiment injuste, soi dit en passant: une fille _enceinte _doit faire un boulot dégueulasse et à but non-lucratif pendant que la petite sœur s'abrutit en regardant la _télévision._

Encore, Hinata c'est l'aîné, c'est normal pour certain, mais _quand même!_

Madame finit par descendre avec une jupe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et un petit pull tout aussi noir.

Et des bas-résille.

Ne pas imaginer, ne pas imaginer, ne pas imaginer...

-Bonsoir Mère!salua Hinata avec un sourire toutefois un peu crisper.

-Bonsoir, ma chérie!

Hinata continua à faire en sorte que le repas soit présenter de manière parfaite.

-Au fait, je t'ai dit que ton père voulait te parler de ta grossesse?

J'ai bien entendu?

-Au fait, j'ai dit à ton père que tu étais enceinte.

C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Une minute...

-P...pardon?

-Oui, je le lui ai fais savoir le soir où je l'ai appris, comme ça, il pouvait digéré la nouvelle en vacance!

Hinata regarda sa mère avec des yeux rond et la bouche entrouverte. Elle n'avait quand même pas...

-Vous...vous l'avez dit...à...Père?

-Oui!

Hinata eut soudain un horrible pressentiment. Elle lâcha couteaux et serviettes et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Elle saisit son portable qui traînait sur la table de chevet et commença à entasser des vêtement dans une valise quand le bruit d'une voiture qui se gare dans l'allée se fit entendre. Hinata se figea et mit son portable dans sa poche, tout en continuant d'empiler tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Elle ouvrait un nouveau tiroir quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et quelqu'un crier:

-HINATA HYUUGA!

L'intéressée se mit à trembler et sortit de sa chambre avec une nervosité palpable.

Une fois dans l'entrée, elle remarqua son père.

Bronzé, avec un short et une chemise hawaïenne, on aurait pu penser que c'était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Seulement, ce n'était pas le cas...

Son visage trahissait une rage incroyable et ses yeux lançait plus que des éclairs. Il semblait vouloir taper sur quelqu'un.

Étonnamment, c'est avec une voix très calme qu'il posa une question:

-Es-tu vraiment enceinte?

Hinata déglutit et se passa machinalement une main sur le ventre.

-Répond.

-O...o...o...oui...

Pause.

Vous vous attendez à quoi? Une baffe? Un câlin? Un combat de rue avec des mafiosi qui attendent derrière la porte? Une carte de félicitation avec un bail pour un appartement en ville?

Aller, deux minutes de réflexions avant de lire la suite.

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

.

..

...

..

.

..

...

Aller, c'est bon.

Hiashi Hyuuga s'approcha de sa fille et...lui colla une baffe si forte que la tête d'Hinata cogna le mur sur sa gauche.

-TU AS TROUVER UNE ESPECE D'ENFOIRE QUI VOULAIT BIEN DE TOI? T'ES CONTENTE, MAINTENANT? T'ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE, TU M'ENTEND? UNE **HONTE!**...

Hinata, chancelante à cause de la baffe, n'entendis pas le flot d'insultes qui se déversait de la bouche de cet homme. Elle voulut le regarder, mais il lui colla une nouvelle tarte. Hiashi agrippa ensuite le bras de sa fille aînée et l'entraina vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

Dehors il pleuvait très fort et des éclairs effrayait les chevaux, dans leur écurie.

Hiashi poussa sa fille dehors et la regarda tomber mollement sur les fesses dans une flaque d'eau.

-NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS DANS CETTE MAISON! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR TON BÂTARD NI TON OMBRE SUR LE SEUIL DE CETTE PORTE! T'AS CAS CREVER DEHORS COMME LA CHIENNE QUE TU ES!

Hiashi fit un mouvement qui aurait pu paraître ridicule mais qui, au fond, était plutôt dramatique. Il saisit les chaussures qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte d'entrée et les lança sur sa fille. Cette dernière pleurait et implorait son père, tout en se protégeant des projectiles avec ses bras. Elle reçut un talon pointu de sa mère dans le bras, ce qui l'écorcha (les talons sont des armes dangereuses...à noter...).

-VA T'EN! CASSE-TOI ET N'ESSAIE MÊME PAS D'APPELER!

Hinata se leva en tremblant et courut hors de la propriété. Elle entendit son père continuer de crier des injures et elle perçut aussi les cris indignés d'Hanabi et les pleurs de sa propre mère.

La noiraude s'arrêta quand elle arriva près de l'arrêt de bus à quelques mètres de chez elle. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Sakura.

Elle attendit trois sonneries avant que la chewing-gum ne décroche.

-Allô?

-Sakura...c'est...moi...

Hinata avait du mal à parler à cause de ses larmes et de ses hoquets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie?

-Mon père...mga...chassée de la...baison...

Sakura resta un moment silencieuse, puis...

-Tu es où? Je viens te cherchée...

-...suis...a...arrêt de...bus...

-J'arrive.

-Merci...Sakura...

Hinata raccrocha et s'installa derrière l'arrêt. La logique voudrait qu'elle s'abrite un peu, mais elle n'avait pas d'argent pour se payer un ticket de bus.

Elle ramena ses jambes presque nue contre elle et se remit à pleurer. Il faisait froid, il pleuvait et elle avait très faim.

Comment avait-elle réussit à se fourrer dans un tel pétrin?

Ah, oui...comme ça...

_FLASH-BACK!_

Fin du seizième chapitre.

Hinata (qui retient Gaara par la taille pour qu'il aille pas taper sur le père Hyuuga (mais elle se fait tirer aussi par la force brute du rouquin)): ATTEND! FAIS PAS LE CON!

Gaara: Je vais tuer ton père!

Naruto: STOP!

Gaara (qui s'est arrêter) et Hinata (qui s'est arrêtée aussi): Bah...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Naruto: Je remplace l'Auteur, elle est au travaux forcé pour écrire la suite de son histoire! Non, en fait, elle fuit les jets de pierres. D'ailleurs, elle demande à ce que vous vous mettiez en ligne, cher lecteurs, et c'est chacun son tour.

Gaara: Pourquoi t'es là, on peut faire les fins de chapitres tout seuls.

Naruto: Elle a dit que c'était moi! D'ailleurs, je me fais payer le double de vous deux pour paraître ici!

Hinata: T'as un Twix entier? Quelle chance...

Naruto (sort un post-it rose de sa poche): Donc... « J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, très court, bâcler, Italie pour bientôt, merci+reviews ». Euh...ouais...Donc...euh...REVIEWS!

Gaara et Hinata: Tu sais pas le faire. Faut faire un truc subtil.

Naruto: Genre?

Gaara:...

Hinata:...trouve tout seul, c'est toi le remplaçant!

Naruto: D'accord! Pour une review achetée, la deuxième est offerte!

L'Italie pour le prochain chapitre (la première partie, en tout cas)!


	17. Chapter 17

L'Auteur: OK. Y'a eu un petit bug, parce que y'a des trucs qui ce sont pas marquer au dernier chapitre (notamment mon petit jingle dont j'étais si fière...).

Mais bon.

Bref.

Vous l'avez attendu, vous avez priez pour lui, vous l'acclamerez dans vos fauteuils quand vous commencerez et vous jetterez vos cailloux en l'air quand vous l'aurez terminez. VOICIIIII:

Chapitre 17: L'Italie, partie 1.

OU

Chapitre 17: Tu veux que je t'en mette?

-Wouah!

Bon. Constructif, mais pas très clairs.

Premier jour de vacance après dix-sept heures de vol.

Et là: Wouah!

Une maison de vacances grande, à premières vues, avec de grandes baies vitrées, un petit perron avec des colonnes grecs (je rappelle quand même que nous sommes en Italie, mais enfin)qui soutiennent un petit balcon. Elle ne peut pas le voir pour l'instant, mais il y a une grande terrasse de l'autre côté, avec un escalier qui descend jusqu'à la plage. La maison à une façade blanche et des volets bleu. Cool, dis-donc!

Il y avait aussi un petit jardin. Mais bon...

Pour la jeune fille, une question plus importante s'imposait à son esprit: est-ce que ma chambre aura vue sur la mer?

-Hinata?

Hiashi semblait très heureux de faire plaisir à ses femmes, Hanabi criant partout que c'était le pied et Madame se dirigeant déjà vers les massifs de fleurs.

-Ma princesse, je te donne le choix de la chambre.

-J'ai le choix entre quoi et quoi?demanda Hinata en souriant.

-Entre un placard à balai et une chambre avec une mezzanine et un balcon.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement et hocha la tête en souriant.

-Balcon et mezzanine.

-Je savais que tu étais raisonnable.

-Ça veut dire que _moi _j'ai le placard à balai?s'indigna Hanabi.

-Disons qu'il n'y a pas de mezzanine. Mais tu as un balcon plus grand. Ça te vas?

-File-moi deux cents euros et je te pardonnes.

Mais Hinata se foutait des arrangements de sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se dirigea aventureusement vers une porte. Ce n'était pas la bonne.

Elle ouvrit cinq autre portes avant de tomber sur la plus belle chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Une mezzanine, un balcon, une baie vitrée, un bureau, et une grande bibliothèque.

Dis comme ça, c'est super vide, mais y'a des fauteuils et des poufs (pas des filles, des fauteuils vous savez...) et un super grand lit qui devait être hyper moelleux.

Au milieu de tout ça, ses valises.

Hinata commença par aller jeter un coup d'œil à la baie vitrée et admira la superbe vue qu'elle avait sur la mer et le soleil (il se couche pas encore, il est deux heures de l'après-midi). En regardant plus attentivement, elle vit sa mère qui s'était allongée sur l'une des chaises longues de la terrasses, au bord de la piscine (ça me tue, ça: les gens qui vivent à deux pas de l'eau ont encore un jardin avec une grosse fontaine et une rivière artificielle et une piscine qui pourrait contenir douze éléphants pendant que nous on a une misère en plastique qui fuit (quand je vous disait que le monde est mal foutu...)).

Hinata détourna son regard et le porta sur ses deux grosses valises. Elle s'approcha du cadenas de la première et l'ouvrit.

Une bouffée de rage mêlée à de l'indignation prit la jeune fille à l'estomac.

Mais _comment _Madame Hyuuga avait fait pour _encore _trouver le code de son cadenas?

Parce que c'était ainsi, voyez-vous. Hinata mettait toujours des habits qui lui plaisait quand ils partaient en vacances. Des T-Shirt coloré, des jeans, des pantalons ¾ en jeans et son caleçon de bain une pièce qu'elle aimait bien parce qu'il avait été signer par le champion olympique de natation de l'année passée.

Mais sa mère décidait toujours de ce qui se mettrait ou pas. Étant styliste, elle faisait essayer à ses filles ses nouvelles créations, et elle s'empressait de les mettre dans les valises des deux pauvres filles sans leurs demander leur avis. Seulement, Hinata, depuis deux ans, avait acheter un cadenas à chiffres et l'avait attacher à sa valise. Mais Madame Hyuuga trouvait toujours le code et remplaçait tout les vêtements d'Hinata par des produits de dernières modes.

Hinata sortit ses affaires et les mit dans l'armoire mise à sa disposition. Elle était presque sûre que sa mère avait pris tout les vêtements trois tailles en dessous de la sienne tellement c'était petit pour lui donner des complexes.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la deuxième valise, Hiashi entra dans la chambre.

-Elle te plaît?

-Beaucoup! Merci!répondit Hinata en souriant.

-Tans mieux.

Hinata recommençait à ranger ses vêtements en songeant qu'elle avait décidément beaucoup de chance! Peut-être trop, maintenant qu'elle y pensait...

-Je voulais te demander un service, en échange de cette chambre...commença le père Hyuuga.

Hinata interrompit son geste et se tourna vers son paternel en continuant de sourire, bien qu'au fond elle soit assez déçue, finalement (est-ce que cette phrase veut dire quelque chose?). Évidemment, on offrait pas quelque chose à Hinata sans rien demander en retour...

-Quel genre de service?

-Hinata (ça sent pas bon...), tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici?

-Un contrat?

-Officieusement, oui. Officiellement, nous sommes ici pour passer des vacances avec l'un des -espérons-le- futur ministres du Pays. Seulement, il a des enfants et l'un deux s'intéresse beaucoup à la politique...tu me suis?

-Absolument pas.

-Si cet enfant trouve les...subtilités glissée dans le contrat, on peut dire adieu à tout, y compris la maison!

Les fourmiliers sont des mammifères xénarthres représentés par les quatre espèces du sous-ordre des Vermilingua connu pour leur myrmécophagie et leur termitophagie. Les fourmiliers forment avec les paresseux l'ordre Pilosa (cf wikipedia ^^).

Vous n'avez rien compris? Moi aussi.

Bref, Hinata ne se sentait absolument pas concernée. Après tout, elle-même n'avait aucune idée des « subtilités » glissées dans les contrats.

-Et...?demanda Hinata en redoutant la réponse.

-J'aimerais que tu t'arranges pour qu'il reste loin de son père et moi. Tu peux t'en occuper?

Traduction: Hiashi demande à sa fille de limite se prostituer pour un stupide bout de papier.

Mais bon, si elle pouvait rendre service, ça ne pouvait pas être terrible.

-Je...enfin...je...

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!

Hiashi sourit à sa fille et referma la porte.

Bon. Et c'est qui, cet imbécile?

Hinata soupira et sortit son caleçon de bain. En voyant la couleur et la forme, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le bikini devait faire trois centimètres carrés à tout casser. Et il était noir.

Hinata espéra trouver son une-pièce bleu marin dans toutes ces affaires mais elle dut se résoudre à garder son bikini.

Le monde est cruel. Et les parents le sont aussi.

Après avoir enfiler son...enfin...ces trois bouts de ficelles, elle prit un linge, des lunettes de soleil (qui lui appartenait, cette fois) et son Ipod et sortit sur la terrasse.

Elle se dirigea vers la chaise longue à côté de celle de sa mère et s'y installa.

-Tu l'aimes? C'est pour la collection été de l'année prochaine...demanda Madame Hyuuga en regardant sa fille s'installer.

-Je l'adore!répondit Hinata avec autant de conviction qu'un poulet (je sais pas d'où ça me vient...).

-Je t'ai mis deux-trois autres bricoles (en gros, elle a retirer tout les vêtements préparer par Hinata et les a remplacer). Franchement, tu voulais venir ici avec des habits qui datent de la collection printemps d'il y a trois ans!

-Je trouvais ça mignon...

-Eh bien c'est peut-être mignon, mais ce n'est pas _à la mode!_

Madame s'y connait, en mode. Rappelez-vous, plus tard elle s'inscrit sur Face Book.

Hinata fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et s'allongea sur la chaise longue. Elle mit une musique et ferma les yeux. Elle regardait le ciel et se demandait quel effet ça faisait de voler dans les nuages et de s'éloigner des problèmes de la vie quotidienne (il y a un truc de pas logique, dans ce paragraphe. Celui qui le trouve aura un cookie virtuel).

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par sa petite sœur.

-Hinata, tu viens sur la plage avec moi, s'il-te-plaît?

-Hanabi, je bronze et je suis fatiguée...

-Aller!

-Hanabi, mon cœur, va jouer plus loin...marmonna Madame en cachant un bâillement.

Hanabi s'en alla en marmonnant un « bande de feignasse » et descendit les escaliers avec un sceau et une pelle en plastique.

La petite aussi avait eu des intrusions dans sa valise. Un bikini peut-être plus...fourni que celui d'Hinata et violet.

Hinata se rallongea et recommença à penser à des trucs et à d'autres trucs quand sa mère se leva.

Hinata releva ses lunettes et regarda sa mère partir.

-Où allez-vous?

-Je vais chercher à boire, sinon on va se déshydrater!

Hinata regarda sa mère disparaitre à l'ombre. Puis, elle se rallongea et commença à somnoler. Elle fut réveiller par le changement brutal de volume de ses chansons. En baissant le volume, elle remarqua la présence d'une silhouette à contre-jour. Bah, c'était probablement Madame!

-Mère, vous m'avez apporter mon verre d'eau?

Elle attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas. Étrange.

Hinata releva une nouvelle fois ses lunettes de soleil dernier cri et regarda la silhouette.

Il était là. Avec ses cheveux rouge en bataille, ces turquoise cerné, son air « je-m'en-fous » sur le visage, son T-Shirt bleu-foncé-presque-noir et son jean déchirer par endroit. Il était là.

Gaara.

Hinata eut l'air terriblement choquée. Ce qui semblait beaucoup l'amusé, LUI!

-Surprise?demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit instant.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?

-Joli bikini...

Hinata réagit au quart de tour et se cacha la poitrine avec son linge, couleur pivoine (Hinata, pas le linge (le linge est vert pomme)).

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà pu admirer ta poitrine, depuis le temps...

-QU'EST-CE-QUE-TU-FOUS-ICI?

Gaara sourit un peu.

-Mon père veut être ministre. On suit le mouvement, c'est tout.

_Non. C'est un rêve. Voilà. Pince-toi, c'est un rêve!_songea la noiraude.

Hinata se pinça. Elle se fit très mal et en déduisit que ce que le rouquin disait était vrai.

Chouette.

Minute...

Elle allait devoir passer toute ces vacances avec _lui?_

_-_VA T'EN!

-Pourquoi?

-PARce...que...euh...

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi? Elle le connaissait à peine et tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et qu'il frappait les petits chiens. Il fume, boit, tabasse et joue au foot. Sinon, il est un peu punk, adulé par la gente féminine de la même espèce (punk) et il sort avec une pétasse.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler et ça ne les empêchaient pas de dormir.

Mais de là à passer sept semaines ensemble...

Gaara continuait de la fixer et attendait visiblement une réponse cohérente de la part de la noiraude.

-Je...euh...enfin...si ça...non...euh...

-Oui?

SADIQUEEEUUUHH!

La noiraude fut sauvée par le retour de sa mère avec une carafe d'eau et une blonde sur ses talons.

-Hinata, tu as déjà rencontrer Gaara!remarqua judicieusement Madame en souriant aux deux jeunes gens.

-Euh...ouais...

Le rouquin se leva lentement de la chaise et se fit embrasser sur la joue par Madame.

-Hinata, debout!

Hinata se leva et fit la bise à Anna.

-Je suis contente de te rencontrer!

-M...moi...aus...

-Gaara, dis bonjour.

Et galère!

Le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir poser ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille, alors il lui tendit une main qu'Hinata serra du bout des doigts (disons que c'est possible).

Après ce (très) court échange, les deux adultes quittèrent la terrasse pour le jardin, laissant les adolescents seuls (faut pas se plaindre qu'ils font des bêtises, après ça...).

Un moment de silence pesant et finalement assez gênant s'installa, pendant que les deux femmes quittaient la terrasse. Gaara regarda dans leur direction (je précise, hein: SANS ARRIERE PENSEES!) et songea qu'il aurait finalement dû rester vers Temari ou Kankuro. Pas qu'il aimait pas Hinata, mais il ne la connaissait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment la connaître, en fait.

Hinata suivit son regard et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, en déduisit qu'il fixait les fesses de Madame (vous voyiez pourquoi j'ai précisez!). Elle se retourna et fixa le rouquin d'un regard qui se voulait noir et imposant, mais qui était plutôt fuyant.

-Quoi?

-Arrête de fixer ma mère!

-Je fixe pas ta mère...tu préférerais que je te regarde toi?

La couleur rouge aime tellement les joues d'Hinata qu'elle a décidé d'y rester un moment.

-Beuh...non...pas du...enfin...je veux dire...non...

-T'es toute rouge...t'as pris un coup de soleil?

La couleur rouge à même inviter des copines! Si c'est pas formidable!

-Non...

Gaara, qui était ou sadique ou vraiment ignare, prit la bouteille de crème solaire sur la table entre les deux chaises longues (il dut se pencher ET se rapprocher des seins d'Hinata (mais pas de beaucoup)). Hinata sentit que sa tête allait exploser et voulut mourir de honte. Mais pourquoi Dieu lui en voulait à ce point? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas acheter le blouson en jeans que Sakura lui avait demander pour son anniversaire?

Le rouquin, au bout d'un moment interminable pour la jeune fille (et deux secondes dans le monde réel), prit la bouteille de crème solaire et inspecta ce qu'il y avait de marquer.

-Tu veux que je t'en mette?

_MON DIEU! J'IRAIS A L'EGLISE TOUT LES JOURS ET JE ME FERAIS NONNE SI VOUS ME TROUVEZ UN PRETEXTE POUR QUITTER CET ENDROIT!_pensa Hinata en priant de toute ces forces et en balbutiant deux-trois borborygmes sans queue ni tête.

-Hinata?cria quelqu'un qui se trouvait être Hanabi. T'as fini de bronzer? Tu peux venir jouer avec moi, maintenant?

_ALLELUIA!_

-J'ARRIVE!cria Hinata avec une joie non-dissimulée. Excuse-moi...ma sœur...tu vois...

-Je comprend...

Hinata marcha tttrrrèèèèssss vite en direction de sa sœur qui attendait en haut des escaliers. Avec une discrétion digne de Jambon, elle fit un petit geste de remerciement en direction du ciel et descendit les escalier à la suite de sa sœur.

Gaara regarda la jeune fille descendre les escaliers et songea que ces vacances n'allaient pas être si terrible que ça, finalement. Cette fille était même plutôt pas mal, en bikini.

Le rouquin soupira et s'allongea sur la chaise qu'Hinata avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Il saisit l'Ipod sur la table et mit les écouteurs. Cette fille -c'était quoi son nom, déjà?- avait vraiment des goûts de _filles _en matière de musique (bravo Einstein...).

Il reposa l'engin électronique et prit le magazine à côté de la carafe d'eau. Il lu la couverture et songea que _ça devait être __**pas-sion-nant.**_

Il reposa le magazine et sortit son propre livre du sac qu'il avait posé et recommença à le lire. Ce livre était de loin son préféré.

-_Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_?murmura une voix à côté de l'oreille du rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Temari?

-Je m'ennuie. J'ai plus de forfait avant deux jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?marmonna le plus jeune des deux en tournant une page.

-Tu veux venir faire un château de sable avec moi?

L'auteur s'est toujours demander pourquoi dans la série on voyait jamais Gaara faire des château de sable avec le Shukaku. Ce serait rigolo...

-Non.

-Aller...

-Je t'ai dit non...

-S'te-plaît...?insista Temari en passant une main dans la chevelure rouge de son cadet.

-Arrête, tu m'emmerdes...

-T'es pas sympa...Je vais demander au grand dadet...

Temari s'éloigna, laissant les cheveux de son frère encore plus en bataille qu'avant.

Le rouquin regarda sa sœur s'éloigner et reprit sa lecture. Jusqu'à ce que...

-AÏE!

Gaara leva le nez de son bouquin et vit Hinata porter sa sœur dans ses bras. Attirer par le malheur comme la poisse, le rouquin suivit les deux jeunes filles, discrètement, et entra à leurs suite dans la grande maison.

-Euh...père?

Hiashi regarda sa fille aîné dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon luxueux de la villa.

-Hinata je te présente...

-Père, Hanabi s'est blessée en marchant dans l'eau...

-Vous voulez faire la visite de la maison avec nous?

-Euh...

-Sortez, on va ouvrir une bouteille.

Merci de vous occupez de vos filles, Monsieur Hyuuga.

En se retournant, Hinata remarqua Gaara appuyer contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Amène-la à la salle de bain...

Hanabi, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer, décida d'aller seule jusque dans la pièce, où elle s'assit.

Gaara s'approcha et regarda le pied.

-Marche quinze minutes dans le sable, ça devrait passer...

-Vrai?

-Vrai.

-Bon.

Hanabi se leva en s'accrochant (sans son accord, cela va sans dire) au bras de Gaara.

-Hinata, tu viens marcher avec moi?

-Oui...

-Toi aussi, tu viens?

-Je crois pas que...

-De toute façon, c'est un ordre.

Avec sa force de Musclore de dix ans, Hanabi tira Gaara jusqu'à l'escalier pour descendre à la plage, Hinata sur leur talon.

Finalement les presque-trois-compères marchèrent côte-à-côte pendant un moment. Hanabi, comme tout les gosses de son âge, se penchait tout les mètres pour ramasser des trucs (des coquillages, des canettes, des poissons morts...) et courait sur la plage.

-Je t'ai dit de marcher, pas de courir, remarqua Gaara avec ennui.

Hanabi réfléchit un moment, puis marcha lentement, à tel point que le rouquin et la noiraude la laissèrent derrière.

-Comment tu sais?

-Quoi?

-Pour la blessure...comment on la soigne et tout...

Hinata regarda le rouquin. Lui, il fixait l'horizon avec un air...perdu. Pourquoi on devrait avoir une autre expression en fixant l'horizon? On regarde rien, en gros. Alors pourquoi? Laissez tomber...

-Je viens souvent ici, c'est tout.

-Ah bon?

-Au cas où je t'apprendrais quelque chose, ta maison de vacances italienne à été la notre pendant quatre ans.

-Ah bon?

-...

-...

-...

-...OK...

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

-C'est gentil...

-De...?

-Bah...de marcher avec nous...

Vu comme ça, c'est évident.

-Te fais pas d'illusions: je m'ennuie, c'est tout.

-...ah...

Quelle délicate attention!

-GAARA?

L'intéressé se retourna en direction de la terrasse où son père faisait des signes (de fumée, ce serait marrant^^) avec ses bras.

-ON RENTRE!

Le rouquin soupira et rebroussa chemin.

-Euh...Gaara?

-Quoi?

Quoi? Merci de ne pas essayer de me faire du mal pendant tout le temps qu'on passera ensemble? Essaie d'oublier mon existence? Fais gaffe en rentrant?

-...non, rien...

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et retourna sur la terrasse. Hinata songea qu'il avait été drôlement sympa, aujourd'hui.

Elle réfléchissait toujours quand sa cadette lui tira le bras.

-Ça fait un quart d'heure...tu le connais, ce type?

-C'est un camarade de classe...c'est tout...

-Il est gentil, tu trouves pas?

-Euh...dépend...

-Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on devienne copain!

Hein?

-Euh...fais comme tu veux...

Finalement, le reste de la journée se passa bien et Hinata alla se coucher très tôt. Son lit était vraiment hyper confortable! Elle décida que, d'ici quelques jours, elle songerait à être plus sympa avec le rouquin, ce serait plus agréables une ambiance chouette et joyeuse qu'une morose et plaine de haine...n'est-ce pas?

Finalement, Hinata saisit son portable et écrivit dans son cyberjournal intime:

_Je vais passer toute mes vacances avec Gaara!_

Fin du dix-septième chapitre:

Gaara: Pu*ain.

Hinata: Quoi?

Naruto: C'est vrai ça, quoi?

Gaara: Non, rien. J'ai l'air d'un boy-scout, c'est tout.

Naruto: T'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde!

Hinata: Bah...T'es encore là, toi?

Naruto: L'Auteur dit qu'elle va pas revenir avant la fin des chapitres sur l'Italie. Elle veut respecter le délai de jusqu'à Noël.

DONC...(sort un post-it bleu): Beau chapitre?...Vous a plus...? Première ébauche/première rencontre...mieux après...

Et nous vous signalons en cœur qu'un petit bouton situé quelques centimètres plus bas que ces lignes permet à l'Auteur d'être encore plus productif!


	18. Chapter 18

L'Auteur: Pfffouu...la neige me donne envie de dormir...MAIS je reste éveillée jusqu'à très tard pour taper ce chapitre...J'avais vraiment pas d'idées de comment liés toutes mes idées (je me comprend).

Un, deux, trois...MERCIIIII POUR TTOOUUUTT CES COMMENTAIIRREESS CONSTRUCTIFFFSS! Et sûrement Joyeux Noël! ^^

Et encore bravo à ceux qui ont eu un cookie virtuel (**desiderata-girl, MagdaxXx, Naiiya, **probablement les seuls à avoir participer au concours T_T)

Chapitre 18: L'Italie, partie 2.

OU

Chapitre 18: Début d'une dépendance...(Quel titre merdique...)

Les jours qui suivirent, Gaara les passa tout seul avec _Le Fantôme_. Pourquoi?

Mais...pourquoi?

Non, en fait, c'est parce que Hinata, de temps en temps, s'approchait de lui, s'asseyait à ses côtés et attendait qu'il lève les yeux sur elle pour y dire quelque chose de sympa. C'était bien mal le connaître, mais bon...

Elle restait là, à attendre. Pendant que Gaara attendait de son côté, lui aussi.

Ils passèrent six jours ainsi, à écouter les élucubrations de leurs pères sur les bêtises qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient encore des « djeunss » et que c'était le bon vieux temps et patati et patata...

Un soir, cependant, alors que Gaara lisait, allongé dans son lit, il reçut un appel pour le moins...étrange.

-Allô?

-Gaa-chan?

C'était vrai, alors, que les parasites ne quittaient jamais leurs hôtes?

-C'est qui?

-Mégane...

-Et c'est qui, Mégane?

Il y eut des gloussements et des « SANTE! ».

-Je sais paaas...mais tu peux essayer de me connaître, si tu veux...

Gaara raccrocha et poursuivit sa lecture. Pourquoi il tombait toujours sur des cas sociaux trèèès grave? Pourquoi il pouvait pas tomber sur des filles _sympa_, avec des _points commun_ et d'autres trucs qui pourrait lui _plaire_. Mais non.

Enfin...

Gaara avait déjà son idée sur _qui _balançait son numéro à n'importe qui. Et cet imbécile allait payer.

Mais bon, Môsieur ne rentrerait probablement pas avant un moment, autant se reposer pour mieux boxer ensuite.

Seulement...ben non...

Alors que Gaara et Temari était à table en train d'engloutir des tonnes et des tonnes de céréales et de tartines dans le silence le plus complet, Monsieur Sabakuno (Kishimoto-sensei pourrait pas lui donner un nom, sérieux?) se leva de table et annonça quelque chose d'important à deux de ses enfants:

-On va aller pêcher!

Pas de remarques. Retentons encore une fois:

-On va aller pêcher!

Pas de réponses. Bon.

-C'est tout ce que ça vous fait?

-Ramène-nous un requin, je te jures que ça nous fera plaisir, marmonna Temari en se beurrant une deuxième tartine.

-Quand je dis « nous », vous êtes tout les trois compris dans le lot, annonça Monsieur avec « joie ».

Ah, ben fallait le dire plus tôt!

Les remarques fusèrent de tout les côtés (c'est-à-dire gauche et droit).

-NON!

-Hors de questions!

-POURQUOI ON DEVRAIT VENIR FAIRE UN TRUC AUSSI MERDIQUE QUE DE LA _PÊCHE?_demanda « calmement » Temari.

-Pour passer un chouette moment en famille!

-Chouette? Pêcher des bestioles sans défense, tu trouves ça _chouette_?intervint Gaara.

-De toute façon, pas de questions ni de remarques. On est tous dans une demi-heure au port!

-Où est-ce qu'on va?demanda la voix ensommeillée de Kankuro qui s'étirait et qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire (Mwwwouuuuhhhaaa...'ardon).

Tout les regards se posèrent sur le brun.

-T'étais où?

-Bah...dans ma chambre...

-Cette nuit, je veux dire...

-Pfff...je sais plus très bien...Il y avait de la lumière...de la boisson, aussi...Des filles, sûrement...

Passons la grosse baffe et l'engueulée monumentale subie par le deuxième enfants de la famille et dirigeons-nous vers le port. A pied. Bah ouais, c'est tout près...

Une fois arriver devant le merveilleux bateau qui s'appelait « Karura II », tout ce beau petit monde comprit que...les Autres n'étaient pas là.

-Gaara?

Le rouquin, qui fixait d'un air absent les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre (attention; vocabulaire navale /on) la coque du bateau, cligna des yeux et fixa son grand frère.

-T'as reçu l'appel de Mégane?

-...

-Alors?

-Je t'emmerde.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Mais tu l'as reçu oui ou non?

Les grands frères sont-ils tous bouchés à ce point? L'auteur n'en a fichtre aucune idée.

Bref, Gaara songea a frapper et refrapper le visage tout-sourire de son aîné, mais son père et sa belle-mère étant à proximité, autant oublier. Sauf si il arrivait à faire passer la noyade de Kankuro pour un regrettable accident...

-Oui.

-Elle veut te voir, ça t'intéresses?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Les italiennes sont _super sympa _si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-J'en ai rien a foutre. Tu donnes pas MON numéro de portable à TES conquêtes! Point barre.

-Écoutes, Gaara. J'ai fait ça pour t'aider, c'est tout!

-M'aider en quoi? Me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit?

-Comme si tu dormais...

-J'aurais pu.

-Râââhhh, toi et moi, on sait que t'as pratiquement plus de vie sexuelle depuis deux ans...

-Va te faire foutre. Ça fait juste quatre semaines.

-Un mois? C'est tout?

-Parlons de toi, si tu veux bien. Ça fait quoi, huit mois que ta copine t'as largué, et crois-moi je sais que t'as rien fait _à deux_ depuis ce temps-là!

-Mais...

Gaara décida que s'énerver sur lui devant la famille Hyuuga serait pas malin. Autant s'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre.

Bah tiens! Voilà un truc fluo qui avance dans sa direction.

-Super discret, bravo, lança Gaara à Hinata.

-Hein? Ah ça...

-C'est moi qui ai choisi!cria Hanabi.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est mon esclave jusqu'à midi!

Hinata rougit comme pas possible. Elle était morte de honte, bien entendu.

-Tu me laisseras quand même discuter avec elle, ou elle n'a pas le droit au contact humain?

Hanabi réfléchit un moment. Vous avez le droit d'imaginer la tête d'Hinata.

Gaara ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais après tout, Hinata était la seule à avoir son âge et à plus ou moins comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. N'oublions pas que ce sont deux adolescents incompris de la société qui les entoures.

-Mmmh, si tu me donnes un sandwich au jambon, ça joue.

-J'en ai qu'a la mortadelle...

-VENDU!

-Mais qui sont ces jolies demoiselles que voilà?demanda Kankuro en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son petit frère.

-Mais qui est ce grand dadet qui écoute les conversations des autres?demanda Hanabi pendant que sa sœur riait.

Kankuro était soufflé qu'un être aussi petit et insignifiant puisse répondre aussi vite avec un tel...ben humour, hein.

Gaara observait son frère et attendait la réponse cinglante qui devrait arriver d'ici peu. Le « grand dadet » allait justement répondre quand son propre père prit la parole.

-Bon, tout le monde à bord! On s'en va dans 10 minutes!

-Pourquoi on doit monter _maintenant _alors qu'on part dans _10 minutes_?demanda Temari.

-Temari, c'est une question d'organisation. Aller, c'est partit, on va s'amuser!

Anna prit Temari par les épaules et l'emmena sur le bateau. Monsieur prit son dernier fils par le bras et le tira sur la passerelle.

-Tu me touches encore une fois et je t'arraches un bras!siffla Gaara entre ses dents.

-Allons, calme...

Gaara dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de fer de son paternel et se dirigea vers l'une des banquettes de la poupe du yacht, prit une canne à pêche au hasard et sortit un nouveau livre (depuis le temps, il avait fini _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra _(son nouveau livre, c'était _Huis clos_)).

Voilà. PAN DANS LES DENTS!

Dans les dents de qui? Sais pas.

Pendant que Gaara faisait sa crise journalière de « je-suis-incompris-et-j'ai-une-famille-de-fous-furieux-qui-ne-me-comprendra-jamais-et-que-je-ne-comprendrai-jamais-non-plus (c'est drôle à dire plusieurs fois) », Hinata avait pris une canne à pêche et s'était dirigée vers le pont supérieur où elle s'était assise pour avoir une vue plongeante sur la mer. Ou pour plonger dans la mer, HAHA...haha...

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de dauphin dans la mer Méditerranée? Ce serait sympa et il y aurait plus de touristes...

Alors qu'elle espérait avec « joie » pêcher un calamar géant, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ça aurait pu ne pas être dérangeant. Sauf que ce quelqu'un passa un bras autour des épaules de la noiraude. Ce quelqu'un tira sur le bras autour des épaules et l'attira contre lui. Parce que c'était un garçon. Bien entendu.

-Euh...oui?demanda Hinata en voyant les yeux bruns de Kankuro.

-Salut.

-...salut...

-Ça va?

_PAS DU TOUT! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ET OUBLIE-MOI!_

-Euh...ouais...

-Tans mieux!

Hinata était terriblement à l'aise, vous l'aurez tous compris.

-Euh...tu peux me lâcher...s'il-te-plaît...?

-Ça te dérange?

Hinata avait toujours su que son éducation très sérieuse et censée être très gentille lui poserait d'énormes problèmes un jour ou l'autre. Elle aurait bien aimé dire à sa mère, en ce moment même, à quel point elle détestait son éducation de petite fille modèle.

-Euh...un...peu?

-Vraiment?

-Oui...

-Oh...je suis désolé mais je ne suis plus maître de mes mouvements.

Il espérait peut-être être drôle. Mais en fait non.

-Tu sais...la première fois que je t'ai vus...je me suis sentit tomber amoureux de toi...

Il espère peut-être des fleurs pour son numéro comique. Ou peut-être était-il sérieux?

-Je...suis...

Dis-y un truc méchant pour qu'il pleure sa mère! Pour qu'il sache que tu n'es pas une de ces cruches!

-...flattée...

A quoi ça sert d'avoir une conscience et des petites voix dans sa tête si on ne les écoutent jamais?

-Vraiment?

-...je crois...

_Hinata Hyuuga, si tu continues à répondre à ces questions, je déménage!_

-Tu sais...je n'ai jamais connu ma maman...

Et Anna c'est qui? Le chien (Hinata ne sait pas que c'est la belle-mère...)?

-Je...suis désolée...

-Merci...Je crois que cette étape m'a rendu plus fort...

Il se fout de la tronche de qui, là? Parce que, niveau drague...HUM HUM.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que...

-Ça te dirais de passer le temps?

-C...comment?

-Comme ça.

Il rapprocha son visage très vite et failli poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata. Mais la noiraude avait des réflexes de serpents et lui colla une baffe retentissante. Sous le choc, Kankuro lâcha la jeune fille, qui se releva et se dirigea avec une haine contenue (ce qui ne semble pas particulièrement facile) vers la poupe du yacht, abandonnant sa canne à pêche aux côtés du brun.

Elle se dirigea vers la banquette où était posé Gaara avec son bouquin.

Elle s'assit rageusement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Gaara leva ses yeux cerné sur la tornade fluorescente.

-Est-ce que...

-NON!

-Ah. Qui te...

-PERSONNE!

-Bon. Ça concerne Kankuro, par hasard?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, de toute façon?siffla Hinata entre ses dents serrées.

Hinata se demanda d'où venait ce ton qu'elle n'avait que très rarement entendu dans sa voix.

Le rouquin reprit sa lecture et murmura, d'une voix neutre:

-Laisse-moi deviner. Il t'a dragué, ensuite il t'a attendri avec je-ne-sais-quoi puis a essayer de t'embrasser et tu l'as envoyé balader.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et chercha quelque chose a dire. Malheureusement, il avait totalement raison. Pour une fois.

-T'en fais pas, ça arrive souvent ces temps-ci, continua Gaara avec un ton qui se voulait compatissant.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Après il se lève, va dans sa chambre, mets un énième trait sur son tableau des râteaux, pleure deux-trois heures en picolant, après il vient manger complètement bourré et déclare que les femmes ne servent à rien. Ou peut-être qu'il va se suicider en sautant par dessus bord, mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste...

Hinata se mit a rire. Un joli rire, très...mignon.

-Merci de m'avoir remonter le moral.

-Je t'en prie.

-GAARA, TA CANNE A PECHE!

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent en même temps la tête pour voir un poisson tirer si violemment sur l'hameçon que la pauvre canne tomba à la mer. Monsieur Sabakuno se précipita pour voir la canne couler dans les profondeurs, puis voyant que c'était sans espoirs, il saisit son fils par les épaules et commença a le secouer.

-Oups, marmonna Gaara.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU?

-Oh, désolé.

Gaara ne semblait pas perdre son calme et regardait son père avec..._ennuis?_

-Quoi?

-Tu te rends compte de _combien _ça coute, ces petites choses?

-Moins que le bateau, je me trompe?

Monsieur adopta une nouvelle tactique. Il lâcha son rouquin de fils et tendit une main.

Gaara avait une envie folle de taper dans la main mais il s'abstint.

-Quoi?

-Ton portable.

PIN PIN PIN!

-Quoi mon portable?

-Donne-le-moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Tout l'argent que tu ne dépenseras pas à aller sur Internet avec cet objet, il ira sur une nouvelle canne à pêche.

Gaara regarda son père comme si ce dernier lui avait annoncer qu'il allait lui arracher un bras.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Oh non.

-Je refuse.

-C'est toi qui vois. C'est soit ça, soit je fais une immense affiche que j'accrocherai à la fenêtre de mon bureau où on te voit nu en train de prendre une douche (calmez-vous, mesdemoiselles).

Difficile. Humiliation suprême ou plus de portable? Hum...

Gaara fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son merveilleux portable noir métallisé tactile avec accès à Internet, application briquet, lampe de poche, carte routière, épluche-patate...et le mit avec rage dans la main de son paternel.

-Je vois que j'ai réussis à t'inculquer la raison. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu!

-Je t'em...Et je téléphone avec quoi, moi, maintenant?

-Avec ça.

Et Monsieur sortit un natel aussi grand que sa main, noir, avec un écran vert et noir.

-C'est une blague?

-Je pense pas.

Gaara soupira rageusement et envoya le téléphone dans les fins fonds de sa poche. Puis il s'assit et tout le monde repartit à la pêche.

Hinata observait à la dérobée son voisin, qui avait repris sa lecture avec des yeux à en faire pleurer n'importe qui et essaya de le consoler:

-Ça aurait pu être pire...

-Comment?

-Il aurait pu te jeter à l'eau, tout bêtement...

Gaara la regarda et sourit.

-Tu trouves que je m'en tire bien avec cette horreur?demanda-t-il en sortant le dinosaure (pas un ptérodactyle, hein, c'est une expression...).

-Il a le jeu du serpent, c'est formidable!

-Je te le donne, si tu veux...

-D'accord.

Elle sortit son propre portable (que sa mère lui avait offert, c'est important pour la suite). Il était rose. Très rose. Avec des petites étoiles en faux diamants incrustés dessus.

-Finalement, je garde le mien. Mais merci.

Hinata sourit. De toute façon...

-T'es vraiment étrange, comme fille.

-Toi, t'es étrange comme mec.

-Probablement. Mais tu es la première fille qui serait prête à se séparer d'un portable _rose _pour un truc aussi vieux que mon « nouveau » portable.

-T'en connais beaucoup, toi, des filles?

-J'ai l'air de ne pas connaître l'autre planète?

-...T'as surtout l'air de ne pas connaître la tienne.

Le rouquin rit. Mais pour de vrai!

-Ce que t'es en train de me dire, c'est que j'ai une tête de gay?

Hinata rougit.

-Non...enfin...oui...mais...attend...quoi?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air homosexuel?

Hinata, répond honnêtement.

-T'as plus l'air d'un proxénète.

Bon. Ça c'est fait.

-Euh...je...c'était une...blague...?

Gaara rit vraiment.

-Ça, on me l'avait jamais dit.

-Je...suis désolée...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Moi qui avait des doutes sur ma voie professionnel...

Hinata rit, plus gênée que vraiment amusée...

-Après tout, j'ai des fans, ça me servira de putes.

Hinata manqua de s'étouffer devant le ton si léger qu'il avait.

-Je pense que ta petite-amie t'en voudrais si elle savait que tu dis des trucs comme ça...

Pourquoi, _mais pourquoi_, devait-elle amener _**ce **_sujet sur la table?

-On est plus ensemble.

-Oh...c'est triste...

Mais POURQUOI ne pouvait-elle pas se taire, tout bêtement? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qu'elle dise puisse être chargé de sous-entendus?

Quelle vie de merde.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir...

ARGH!

Gaara la fixa en continuant de sourire.

-T'es vraiment étrange...mais j'aime bien.

Hinata eut une envie mortelle de sauter et de se laisser couler dans l'eau pour se noyer et mourir comme elle avait vécu: avec honte.

-Euh...me...mer...mer...merci...

-Je t'en prie...

Il y eut un miracle. Discret, mais ça compte quand même: Il ne l'a pas coupée quand elle remerciait en balbutiant.

Et ça, c'est une première.

-Tu lis quoi?

Gaara lui montra la couverture.

-Ah...celui-là...

-Quoi?

-J'aime pas trop, c'est tout...

-Moi aussi. Mais je me suis tromper de livre en prenant les intéressant.

-Ah bon?

-Je préfère _Les Mouches_.

-J'aime pas le théâtre de toute façon.

-Tu lis quoi, alors?

-Des polars...

Ils continuèrent à discuter de leur amours littéraire et de la pluie et du beau temps.

Finalement, vers trois heures, le yacht retourna dans le port et tout le monde descendit.

Bilan poisson Hyuuga:

Hiashi: 3

Madame: 6

Hinata:0

Hanabi:12

Bilan poisson Sabakuno:

Monsieur: 5

Anna: 4

Gaara:0

Kankuro:7

Temari:13

Ce n'est pas de première importance, mais c'est drôle quand même.

En retournant « chez elle », Hinata se dit que finalement, ces vacances seraient peut-être plus chouette que celles à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

La journée du lendemain fut...humide. Il pleuvait. Eh oui, il pleut en Italie (moins que chez moi, c'est un fait, mais il pleut quand même).

Comme la famille Hyuuga n'avait pas prit d'habits chaud, ils furent contraint de rester chez eux.

-Hinata, on va faire des jeux de sociétés avec Père et Mère, ça t'intéresses?

Hinata regarda sa sœur. Elle accepta, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à part attendre que la pluie cesse de tomber pour sortir.

_Et peut-être le voir...ce serait super!_

Hinata se mit deux claques (physiquement, et sous le regard...étonné de sa petite sœur). Non. De toute façon, elle n'était pas son genre. Oui. Il ne l'aime pas et c'est tout!

N'empêche, ce serait super qu'ils se baladent les deux mains dans la mains...

-Hinata, pourquoi tu te fous des claques?

-Je...une...mouche...

_Il aime _Les Mouches_..._

-Non, une abeille!

_Voilà. Il déteste les abeilles. Alors ne pense plus à lui! Pourquoi tu penses à lui, d'abord? Aller secoue-toi et remet toi deux claques!_

_-_Arrête de te foutre des claques et viens jouer!

Hinata se leva sans perdre de temps et alla s'asseoir au salon, où le Monopoly était sortit.

-Comment on joue?demanda Père.

-Trouve toi un pion, on verra pour les règles ensuite.

Après maintes délibérations sur qui aurait le chapeau, il fut convenu des arrangements suivant;

Hiashi: la Voiture;

Madame: le Dé à Coudre;

Hinata: le Chien;

Hanabi: le Chapeau.

Voilà qui promet...

Après deux heures, non pas de jeu mais d'explication pour le paternel Hyuuga, tout le monde commença à jouer.

Dehors, le temps s'était légèrement améliorer; au lieu des cordes, il tombait une petite bruine accompagnée d'un vent à faire s'envoler des pâquerettes (il faudrait que je revois mon vocabulaire et ajouter des mots plus savants. A noter).

Alors qu'on expliquait une quatrième fois le jeu à Hiashi, Hinata laissa son regard glisser sur la plage.

Il y avait des fous. Bah oui, qui sortirait par ce temps?

Ils étaient quatre. Ils marchaient sur la plage en laissant des empreintes de pas derrière eux. A cette distance, il était difficile pour Hinata de savoir qui était qui mais elle savait une chose: la famille Sabakuno était presque au grand complet pour marcher sous la pluie. Stupide.

Malgré tout, Hinata leva le coup aussi haut que possible tout en restant discrète pour essayer d'apercevoir ses cheveux rouge. Mais toutes les silhouettes avaient des capuchons.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'une des silhouettes ramassa un poisson mort et le lança sur la tête d'une autre. S'ensuivit une course poursuite exceptionnel sur la plage, laissant les deux dernières silhouettes en train d'observer leurs consœurs (est-ce que ça ce dit?).

Mais lequel est-ce?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'une des formes alluma une cigarette.

Hinata sentit son cœur faire un bond et son estomac faire un triple périlleux suivit d'un back-flip et d'un Axel.

L'autre silhouette alluma une cigarette.

DAMNED!

-Hinata? C'est à toi...

-Ah...excusez-moi...

Après avoir jouer pendant ce qui semblait des heures, Hanabi et Hiashi décidèrent d'aller faire un billard (ils vont aller y jouer, pas en construire un). Hinata déclina poliment l'offre et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque, pendant que sa mère essayait de décuver ses nombreux verres de whisky.

Une question s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle alla doucement réveiller sa mère (qui était un peu HS).

-Mère?

-Qwoua...?

-Puis-je vous posez une question?

Madame fit un geste de « t'façon j'men fous ».

-Comment avez-vous su que vous alliez passez le reste de votre vie avec Père?

Madame ouvrit de grands yeux vitreux et se redressa brusquement pour faire face à sa fille aînée.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Oui.

Madame sourit et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat vieux de dix-huit qui n'apparaissait que quand elle regardait ou parlait de son mari.

-On était à une fête, vois-tu...donnée par les Uzumaki du temps ou nous étions sortit de l'Université...Je ne connaissais pas grand-monde, si ce n'est Kushina, et je ne parlais à personne...c'est pour ça que tu me fais penser à moi, d'ailleurs.

Ça n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un compliment.

-Et puis, au début de la soirée, vers 21 heures...Kushina m'a présenter ton père...Je l'ai tout de suite trouver gentil...aimable, galant...

-Vous avez...fait...

-L'amour? Non. On a fait mieux...

PAS DE DETAILS! PAR PITIER!

-On a discuter jusqu'à huit heure du matin.

Ouf...

Hinata fixa sa mère avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous...?

-On s'est trouver plein de points commun...des films...des livres et tout ça...j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre à répercussions immédiate...

Hinata continuait de regarder sa mère avec étonnement.

-On s'est revu le lendemain...puis tout les jours...quatre mois plus tard, il m'a demander ma main...

Quatre mois?

-Quatre mois?

-Beaucoup disait que c'était vraiment trop tôt. Moi, je n'ai pas hésiter un seul instant et j'ai dis oui...

-Pourquoi?

-Je savais que c'était l'homme de ma vie...ne pas l'épouser maintenant ne signifiait qu'une chose, pour moi: retarder la date de quelques mois.

Hinata avait toujours penser que ses parents s'était rencontrer à un concert de Kiss dans les années 80 et qu'ils s'étaient marié parce que Madame était enceinte d'un enfant qu'elle s'était vue contrainte d'abandonner dans les toilettes et qui reviendrait un jour réclamer sa part d'héritage.

Autant dire que la jeune fille était sur le cul.

-Je...c'est si...romantique...

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-Je...

-Tu as eu un coup de foudre?

-Je...bien sûr que non!affirma Hinata avec un sourire resplendissant, j'étais juste curieuse!

Et si elle en avait eu un? Pour Gaara? NON!

-Vous pensiez toujours à lui, quand il était pas là?

-Au début, oui...

Ben voilà!

-Après, même quand il était là.

Mince alors...

Hinata était _vraiment _tombée amoureuse de Gaara?

-Je...Mère?

-Oui?

-Comment vous vous sentez, quand il est pas là?

-J'ai toujours l'impression qu'une part de moi n'est pas là...Si il venait à mourir...je crois que je me suiciderais...

Hinata regarda sa mère avec étonnement.

Mourir? Pour Gaara? Probablement...

-Mère...je...

Mais Madame retourna dans les bras de Morphée.

Hinata se leva en tremblant et regagna sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et se mit au lit. Elle prit un livre au hasard et commença à lire. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne _lisait _rien.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était que maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer du rouquin. Qu'il lui était devenu vital de le voir et de l'entendre. Même si c'était pour qu'il dise des conneries.

Elle devenait dépendante d'une personne. Et c'était très agréable, comme sentiment.

Elle reposa son livre et s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses oreillers en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de chanter.

C'était chouette, d'être amoureuse^^

Elle voulait savoir si il pensait à elle. Juste pour être sûre...

Elle prit son portable et le regarda.

Non. Il la prendrait pour une folle hystérique et en manque.

En manque de quoi? Bah de chocolat (bande de pervers).

Elle réfléchissait toujours quand son portable (et RIEN D'AUTRE) se mit à vibrer entre ses mains. Elle décrocha sans attendre.

-All..Allô?

-Hinata?

Elle sourit encore plus et se détendit en entendant la voix du pape. Mais non, c'est Gaara!

-Oui?

-Je te réveille?

-Non...Pourquoi?

-Pour savoir...

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler.

-Je voulais juste savoir si mon natel marchait aussi bien que l'ancien.

Hinata ne le vit pas (normal, en même temps...), mais le rouquin se cogna le front avec son poing. En se maudissant. Pourquoi?

Devinez.

-Je...à plus...

Le rouquin raccrocha. Hinata ne perdit pas son sourire et reposa son natel. Elle avait aussi remarquer que le rouquin avait hésiter (ça arrive aussi aux meilleurs).

Elle posa sa tête sur l'un de ses oreillers et s'endormit avec un sourire heureux au lèvre (elle a rien fait, PERVERS!).

Bref.

Le lendemain, le soleil était revenu, montrant ses rayons tape-à-l'oeil (j'ai appris comment l'écrire auzourd'hui (l'Auteur mange un cookie virtuel pour se féliciter)) à qui voulait avoir le cancer et chauffant le sable et la mer pour le plus grand bonheur d'à peu près tout le monde (sauf Temari, qui estimait qu'elle avait des bourrelets et qu'elle ne sortirait jamais en maillot de bain).

Les Hyuuga, une fois n'est pas coutume (ouais...ça devient une mauvaise habitude quand même), arrivèrent bon dernier sur la plage. Quel malheur.

Pas pour Hanabi qui était allée faire trempette dès six heures du matin.

Hinata marchait avec son linge autour de la taille et priait pour qu'il la laisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Finalement, elle trouva son rouquin allongé, en train de regarder le ciel. Non, en fait, il lisait.

Mais pour Hinata, ce n'était pas le plus important: le plus important était (accrochez-vous): _Gaara en maillot de bain! _

En vrai maillot de bain noir avec des fleurs hawaïenne (est-ce que ces fleurs ont un nom? Merci de répondre^^) rouge.

_Hinata. Concentre-toi sur plus haut...Non, plus haut, pas plus bas! Voilà. Le bouquin, regarde le bou...REGARDE-MOI CES PUTAINS DE MUSCLES! ÇA DEVRAIT PAS ÊTRE PERMIS!_

Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par le rouquin, qui avait poser son livre et qui avait allumer une cigarette.

Il posa un œil sur la noiraude.

-Tu tiens pas le soleil?

-Pourquoi?

-T'es toute rouge...

MAIS QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE F...

-Je peux me poser?

-Je t'en prie.

Gaara se mit des baffes mentalement. Mais non, il avait pas envie de dire ça! Et crotte...

Hinata se posa avec classe sur le sable et décida d'engager la conversation:

_-On va nager?_

Fin du dix-huitième chapitre.

L'Auteur: BWOUARF! C'EST CUCUL!

Hinata: Moi je trouve ça trop gnion.

Gaara et Naruto: C'est cucul.

L'Auteur: Bah...Naruto? Je t'ai dit que je revenais pour cette fois...

Naruto: Je sais, mais je trouve qu'il y a une bonne ambiance, ici! Pourquoi tu fais pas des fics sur moi?

L'Auteur: Je suis en train. Mais t'es pas, mais alors _pas du tout, _à ton avantage dedans.

Gaara (et Hinata, tout bas): Et toc!

Naruto:...Je te déteste.

L'Auteur: Bon, ce chapitre est méééggaaa long. Je sais. Mais donnez votre avis dès que vous lisez ces lignes et le prochain chapitre (probablement la dernière partie de L'Italie (donc avec la conception CQFD)) arrivera beaucoup plus vite!

Et soyons sûr d'une chose: Pour vous, Noël, c'est le 25 ou le 24?

Tous ensemble (sur « We wish you a merry Christmas »): On vous demande une review, on vous demande une review on vous demande une review et de chaques lecteurs!


	19. Chapter 19

L'Auteur: Je vous le dis tout de suite, le ratting à changer. Je crois que je me suis fait comprendre.

Merci à **rose de la banquise **(dont le nom est rigolo, d'ailleurs) pour sa précision quand au fleurs!^^

Ce chapitre est vraiment long et j'en suis désolée...Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews exceptionnel donnée par des gens tout aussi exceptionnel qui arrive à apprécier mon humour!

Chapitre 19: L'Italie, partie 3.

OU

Chapitre 19: L'Italie, partie 3.

Gaara regarda la noiraude et la vit rougir. C'était étrange, il avait un peu l'impression qu'elle ne savait faire que ça...

-Pourquoi?

-On est à la plage, on nage c'est évident, non?

Elle souriait. Elle pouvait pas se taire et lui demander de l'embrasser? Ce serait plus facile et il serait moins gêné...

_Vieux, fous-toi une claque._

Gaara s'exécuta.

Hinata le regarda avec des yeux...grands ouvert.

-Est-ce que...ça va?

-Oui.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Gaara hésita puis se rapprocha d'Hinata de quelques centimètres...

Splash!

Gaara sentit ses muscles se raidirent. Il leva sa tête trempée en direction de son frère, qui avait un seau d'eau à présent vide entre les mains.

-T'avais l'air d'avoir chaud...

-Espèce de...

Gaara se releva à vitesse grand V et courut après son frère, dont il planta la tête dans l'eau et ne le laissa en sortir que quelques minutes plus tard. Comme ça n'avait pas plus au plus grand des deux, les deux commencèrent à se battre violemment dans l'eau.

C'est ccchhhhooouuuu...

Finalement, il fallut l'intervention privée de l'aînée des deux (en t-shirt/short à cause des bourrelets), armée d'un seau en fer et d'une pelle en plastique, pour les calmer. Kankuro avait la lèvre et le nez en sang (ou juste le nez et ça a couler sur ses lèvres...enfin, personne ne le saura jamais, c'est inutile dans cette histoire), tandis que Gaara s'en tirait pas trop mal.

Il avait plus de caleçon.

...

..

.

..

...

Ça vous ferait plaisir, hein?

-...ÊTES COMPLETEMENT TARRE? ON VOUS APPREND QUOI, AU LYCEE? KANKURO, T'ES A L'UNI, MONTRE LE BON EXAMPLE, BORDEL! ARRETE DE PLEURNICHER! VA TE MOUCHER! GAARA, VA VOIR PERE DE SUITE!

Inutile de préciser que les deux garçons obéissent à la baguette et qu'il leur faut un bon coup de pied au cul pour les motivés.

Bref, Gaara partit en direction de son père sans une seule remarque pour Hinata. Elle était un peu déçue, mais enfin...

Plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas _toujours _aimé. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une passade? Un amour de vacance...

Elle était en train de méditer quand à sa relation avec Gaara, quand sa petite sœur vint la voir.

-Père veut te voir...

-...OK...

Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse où son père et celui de Gaara discutaient en fumant un cigare.

-Hinata, ma puce...

Finalement, c'était peut-être pas un cigare normal...

-Oui?

-On voulait te poser une question...

Ça peut paraître pervers, dit comme ça, n'empêche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, plus tard?

-Bah...Avocate, comme vous, Père...

Les deux hommes gloussèrent.

Il faudrait poser des questions au producteur de ces cigares.

Monsieur Sabakuno se reprit et regarda la jeune fille.

-Non, sérieusement...Imagine que tu puisses choisir ton métier...tu ferais quoi?

La bonne réponse devrait être : « Avocate, c'est un beau métier! ».

Malheureusement, Hinata va nous prouver qu'elle ne sait pas réfléchir.

-Historienne.

Les deux hommes eurent un regard quelque peu surpris, puis ils éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant que même Sasuke (en expédition dans le Grand Nord Canadien avec son père) pouvait entendre.

-Mwouhahaha! C'EST PAS UN METIER! C'EST UN HOBBY!

Peut-être que pour eux, s'occuper de fossiles vieux de plusieurs millions d'années est un hobby. Pour d'autres, c'est un travail super ancien et laborieux. C'est ce qui plaisait à Hinata. Mais bon...

-Mwouhahahahhah!

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'excusa silencieusement et redescendit sur la plage. Hors de questions de revenir vers les autres. Elle préféra se diriger vers les rochers qui surplombaient la mer et duquel on pouvait sauter et se noyer...

Dépression, dépression, dépression...

Elle s'assit et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle sentit ses larmes couler silencieusement, mais elle s'en fichait.

Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas lui montrer un peu d'intérêt au lieu de toujours la rabaisser?

C'est vrai, elle se débrouillait bien en histoire, elle aurait bien aimé en faire son métier. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer ça dans sa caboche? Elle ne voulait pas devenir une avocate renommée parce qu'elle ne savait pas mentir (mon père dit toujours que les avocats mentent tout le temps (j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en voir à l'œuvre (Dieu merci))) et en étant historienne, elle ferait des découvertes intéressante et aurait des entrées gratuites dans des musées (y'a pas de petits profits).

Mais non: elle était contrainte de faire ce que les générations avant elle faisaient; défendre des inconnus.

Quelle vie de chien...

Elle était toujours en train de se lamenter sur son sort quand elle entendit un « clic ». Hinata tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit Gaara avec un appareil photo à la main. Il l'agita un peu en guise de salut et escalada les rochers pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Hinata rougit et essuya ses larmes après lui avoir fait un « oui » de la tête.

Le rouquin s'assit et regarda la mer. Enfin, c'est ce que Hinata se disait, mais en fait, il la regardait elle.

-Ça va?

Question idiote, mais bon...Il s'inquiète pour elle, ce qui est un progrès.

Hinata renifla et regarda le rouquin.

-Ça à l'air d'aller?demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide.

-...

-...

-...ouais?

Hinata sourit.

-Ça pourrait être pire...

-Tu veux en parler?

Cette fois, c'est Gaara qui rougit (discrètement, hein, il est devenu rosé).

Mais bon, Hinata rougit aussi (plus violemment, par contre).

-Ça n'intéresse personne...comme tout le reste...

-Je pense que les gens se sentent mieux en disant ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur.

Quelle profondeur! On en voit pas le fond!

Hinata se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire et lui confia les cinq secondes les plus humiliantes de sa vie.

Gaara eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas rire (en même temps, il n'y a rien de drôle...). Il se contenta de la regarder et de se demander quoi faire.

Solution numéro 1: RIEN (mauvaise, _très _mauvaise idée)!

Solution numéro 2: La prendre dans ses bras (pourquoi pas?)

Solution numéro 3: Lui raconter un épisode troublant de son passé (...même pas en rêve).

Gaara opta pour la solution numéro 2.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata et l'attira contre son torse (nu (il est toujours en caleçon de bain)) et frotta timidement son dos avec son autre bras.

Hinata se sentait bien. Elle se sentit rougir et se concentra pour regarder à l'horizon et pas l'étage plus bas.

-A va mieux...?

-Un peu...

Pour le rouquin, la situation était terriblement embarrassante. Faut dire aussi que c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui pleurait dessus et qu'il n'y était pour rien (... « n'y était pour rien », à retenir).

Mon Dieu, mais que faire?

_Trouve un prétexte pour faire autre chose! N'importe quoi d'intelligent et de pas idiot!_

-Tu...as mis de la crème solaire?

C'est quoi cette passion pour la crème solaire?

_IMBECILE! FOUS-TOI DES CLAQUES!_

Hinata...rougit.

-P...pourquoi?

Le point positif, c'est qu'elle avait arrêter de pleurer.

-Pour...savoir?

Hinata réfléchit très vite.

Deux réponses à cette question:

Dire oui et louper la chance de sa vie;

Dire non et espérer pour qu'il se désigne pour lui en mettre.

Hum...vous diriez quoi, vous?

Pampampa...

-Non.

Hinata vient de faire un grand pas dans sa tentative de se laisser aller. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire? Son père était probablement shooter au cigare louche et sa mère devait être en train de picoler, pendant que sa sœur essayait de toucher le fond de la mer sans masque et sans tuba.

-Tu veux que je t'en mette?

Hinata rougit violemment (expression qui m'a toujours fait rigoler: tu rougis et VLAN! Une baffe!) et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Gaara, par un signe élégant de la main, lui demanda (toujours par signe) de se mettre dos à lui. Hinata (toujours très rouge), obéit avec un peu d'hésitation. Le rouquin sortit comme dans les Sims une bouteille de derrière son dos, dégagea la longue chevelure noir sur le côté et...

Défis les deux ficelles qui retenait le bas du haut du bikini à Hinata (je me comprend).

L'intéressée devint tellement rouge qu'on devrait mettre une nouvelle notion de couleur qui porterait le nom « ». Ce serait un joli mélange de rouge, de rose, de noir et de violet (peut-être que cette couleur existe, je sais pas...).

-Mais que...?

_REMET MON HAUT, CONNARD!_

-J'aime pas quand il y a les marques de ficelles...

On t'as pas demander ton avis, Môsieur.

Gaara bénit intérieurement le ciel d'avoir mit Hinata dos à lui, comme ça, elle ne le vit pas se donner un coup de poing silencieux sur le front et rougir un peu plus, lui aussi.

Mais pourquoi il se comportait comme un pervers? Hein?

Il mit un peu de crème dans le creux de sa main et en appliqua en silence sur le dos d'Hinata.

Voilà.

Des détails?

Oh, allez, parce que je vous aiment bien!

Quand la crème glacial entra en contact avec l'épiderme terriblement pâle de la jeune fille, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir (OH!) et se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi stupide.

C'était idiot. Il essayait d'être utile et c'est _**tout**_. La gentillesse n'a pas encore disparu de la race humaine et Gaara en possède beaucoup. Il n'essaye _**pas**_ de mater quoi que ce soit sur elle.

C'est en tout cas ce que se disait Hinata.

Gaara, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas, _par accident_, faire tomber le haut complet du maillot de bain. Mais en bon garçon bien élevé, il se contenta de se concentrer sur ses mouvements (circulaire) et de se réciter mentalement le jingle de la pub pour les tic-tac. Il pensait aussi à sa mémé qui lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'avait aucune chance de toucher une fille avec le consentement de cette dernière. DANS LE CUL, MEME!

Les deux jeunes gens essayaient de dire quelque chose à l'autre. Mais quoi?

« T'as un dos magnifique », « tu masses drôlement bien », « ce qu'on fait n'a en aucune manière un sens sexuel »?

Quel choix exceptionnel...

Hinata essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais sa bouche était toute desséchée, et elle n'arrivait pas à articuler. Le fait de savoir que les mains de Gaara se promenait librement sur sa peau la...comment dire?déstabilisait un peu.

Gaara, lui, avait le cerveau embrumé par la peau sous ses yeux et par la pub tic-tac qui chantait dans sa tête. Il avait vraiment eu une idée stupide, pour le coup. Il aurait pu y proposer de faire un saut périlleux arrière et atterrir tête la première dans le sol. Mais non. Il fallait qu'il teste lui-même sa résistance à la tentation suprême.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla interminable, Gaara finit son « massage » en terminant par les épaules légèrement tremblantes d'Hinata, puis il rattacha le maillot et s'écarta de la jeune fille.

-Fini.

Hinata ne voulut pas se retourner. Il se serait foutu d'elle et de son nez en sang.

-M...er...ci...

-De rien...tu veux rester ici, ou tu veux retourner sur la plage?

-Je reste ici. Mais toi, tu peux retourner sur la plage, si tu veux...

Gaara ne se fit pas prier et redescendit.

Hinata profita de sa solitude pour s'essuyer pitoyablement le nez et prier pour qu'il n'ait rien remarquer.

Gaara profita de sa solitude pour se donner une torgnole violente pour se changer les idées.

Il avait vraiment été stupide, sur ce coup-là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réfléchisse _après _avoir parler? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire ce que les gens normaux (ou presque) faisaient?

Il fallait toujours qu'il s'illustre par sa stupidité.

En retournant sur la plage, il vit son frère en train de faire un château de sable avec la gosse Hyuuga. Bah, autant partir, il ne se passerait plus rien.

Hinata resta encore un quart d'heure sur son rocher avant de redescendre sur la plage, où elle remarqua la disparition de Gaara (il était rentrer pour bouquiner (...(ou pas))).

Elle décida de faire de même. Elle se doucha et redescendit pour dîner.

Le temps passa. Les secondes, puis les minutes, puis les heures, puis les jours, puis les semaines. Quatre, pour être précise.

Les deux jeunes futurs tourteaux évitèrent, pendant ce laps de temps, de trop se regarder (ils avaient un peu honte de ce qui s'était passé à la plage). Hinata, quand elle voyait Gaara, recommençait à saigner du nez et le rouquin lui-même disparaissait _mystérieusement _de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la noiraude. Mais quand Hinata lâcha un rot trop vulgaire pour être décrit à table, tout les deux se sentirent mieux et recommencèrent à discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Dommage, hein?

Bref.

Quatre semaines après la plage, tout le monde dût se retrouver chez les Sabakuno pour un super dîner avec une autre famille de puissants avocats du pays pour discuter « entre amis ».

Le souper était d'un ennui mortel. Les enfants (Hanabi, Kankuro (y'avait plus de place à la table des adultes) et trois petits garçons) avaient une table pour eux, tandis que les adultes mangeaient à la grande table.

Pour Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Anna et Madame, les conversations des hommes étaient vraiment trèèèsss passsiooonnnannntte. Au bout d'un moment, Temari se leva et repartit dans sa chambre pour aller discuter avec son copain via Internet, laissant les autres seuls.

Au bout de deux heures, les hommes se firent passer les cigares douteux.

-Je peux en avoir un?demanda Gaara.

Son père prit une grosse bouffée de son cigare et la souffla au visage de son fils.

-Fumes pas...mauvais pour toi...

Gaara, qui n'apprécie pas particulièrement les efforts de son paternel pour s'occuper de lui, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au balcon. Monsieur le héla:

-T'vas où?

-...

Le rouquin sortit de la pièce sous les rires de son paternel et de ses « copains », laissant Hinata toute seule. Au bout d'une demi heure de supplice à écouter les hommes raconter des blagues salaces, elle décida de se lever et de rejoindre le rouquin.

-Hin...ta?

-Oui?

-...où?

-Je...

-Gaffes à ti...

Monsieur Hyuuga vacilla sur son siège, puis il tomba sur la table, faisant rire encore plus fort ses compagnons.

Hinata ouvrit la porte et regarda le ciel. Pourquoi était-elle née dans une famille où on fumait des cigares louches et qu'on se foutait des autres? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas naître dans...

-Hinata?

La noiraude se retourna et poussa et petit cri pitoyable en regardant Gaara, une cigarette au bec et l'air un peu surpris de voir la noiraude ici.

-Je...ne...t'avais pas remarquer...

-...

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?demanda Gaara en recrachant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

-Ils boivent et ils rigolent...

-Pas de changement...

Hinata sourit et maudit le rouquin. Merde, il faisait peut-être chaud, mais c'était pas une raison suffisante pour ouvrir les trois boutons de sa chemise bleu très clair qui laissait deviner ses (Hinata se met à baver comme l'auteur) merveilleux, ses _magnifiques _pectoraux.

Ahhhhh...

-Tu...est-ce que ça va?

-...oui, pourquoi?

-Tu baves...c'est un peu...dèg...

Hinata, couleur , essuya discrètement la bave sur son menton.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau. Hinata regarda sans aucune retenue le rouquin fumer.

Le rouquin le remarqua (il est pas con et Hinata est pas discrète).

-Ça va?

-Si j'étais ta fille, tu serais fier de moi?

...

Au niveau des questions bizarre, là, c'est très fort.

-De...hein?

-Si j'étais ta fille, tu serais fier de moi?répéta Hinata avec un peu d'espoir.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression...que quoi que je fasse...je déçois...c'est vrai, je suis pas première de la classe, je ne me souviens jamais des formules de maths qu'on utilise, le Droit ne me passionne pas des masses...La première déclaration que j'ai faite à été tournée en ridicule...je me demande des fois si je mérite vraiment de vivre...

Gaara remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues porcelaine de la jeune fille.

Mais il s'était abonner à SOS détresse-suicide, ou bien?

Que faire...

Le rouquin sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en sortit un petit bâton cancérigène et le tendit à la jeune fille.

-Tiens.

C'est tellement plus original qu'un mouchoir!

Hinata regarda successivement le tabac et le rouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire?

Gaara insista et agita légèrement la cigarette sous le nez, ou presque, de la noiraude. Après avoir hésiter encore un peu, Hinata le prit entre ses doigts.

-Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi?

-Fume.

Évident...

Le rouquin sortit un briquet de sa poche et l'alluma, baignant leur visage de couleur.

Je crois que ça veut rien dire...

Bref, Hinata alluma sa cigarette et la regarda brûler. Il était sérieux?

-Tu veux que _je _fume?

-Ouais.

-Mais...je veux pas devenir dépendante!

-C'est pas avec _une _cigarette que tu vas devenir dépendante. Crois-moi.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça? Mon père va me tuer!

-Bien sûr que non, tu te sentiras mieux, tu verras...

Gaara éteignit son briquet et reprit une bouffée.

Hinata hésita. Bah, après tout, ça pouvait pas être si terrible...n'est-ce pas?

Elle prit une première bouffée qui la fit tousser. Gaara la regarda faire et sourit. Il se souvenait de sa propre première cigarette...

Ça n'intéresse personne.

Bref, pour la première fois, Hinata _fumait une cigarette._

Au bout de quelques instants, elle lâcha sa cigarette sur la plage, qui s'y éteignit (Green Peace, la porte à côté, merci). Elle regarda le rouquin, qui allumait une nouvelle cigarette (je me répète un peu, désolée...). Elle devait avouer qu'il avait eu une idée de génie en lui proposant de fumer. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Peut-être parce qu'il était avec elle...Ou peut-être parce qu'il s'était approché d'elle et qu'il lui tenait le menton du bout des doigts...

Hinata se sentit rougir.

_Il va m'embrasser? Maintenant? Oh mon Dieu...j'espère que ça va être...FERME LES YEUX!_

Hinata s'exécuta. Elle attendit deux secondes jusqu'à ce que...

-Ferme pas les yeux, je veux voir si on remarque que t'as fumé...

Désillusions:1 – Hinata: 0.

Elle ouvrit ses paupière et plongea son regard blanc dans les yeux vert pâle du Sabakuno. Elle se sentit frissonner...

-Ça va, on voit trois fois rien.

-...tans mieux...

Mon Dieu qu'elle était idiote.

-Gaara?

-Mmm?

-Ça fait longtemps que tu fumes?

-Bof...

-Tu peux me lâcher.

Hihi...

Gaara lâcha le visage porcelaine de la jeune fille et remit sa main dans sa poche.

-Tu sais Hina...

-Gaa'? On rentre...annonça Monsieur en gloussant.

Gaara ferma les yeux et demanda une patience infinie au ciel.

Qui arrivait, heureusement.

Finalement, Gaara retourna chez lui après un petit signe de la main en direction d'Hinata.

Cette dernière était désormais consciente de deux choses: dès qu'ils rentreraient au pays, elle deviendrait une groupie et conserverait son amitié avec Gaara.

Si elle savait qu'elle rentrerait avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir, elle déchanterait.

Bon. On va arrêter de faire souffrir ceux qui attendent ce moment depuis toujours (suivez mon regard) et nous allons passer au sujet suivant: l'accouplement chez l'homme.

Bref, une autre semaine passa.

La famille Sabakuno devait partir le jour d'après, le lundi 9 août 2010, pour aller rendre visite aux grands-parents paternel des enfants, qui vivaient à Florence. Aussi, pour fêter dignement cette dernière soirée tous ensemble (et le contrat, accessoirement), tout le monde (ou presque) alla au restaurant.

Vous devinez que Temari et Kankuro ne sont pas là: l'une est dans sa chambre sur Internet, l'autre est au bar.

Ah làlà, abandonner ainsi le cadet...

Le repas était d'un chiant magnifique. Il ne se passait rien, jusqu'à ce que...

Messieurs Sabakuno et Hyuuga avaient beaucoup bu, ils étaient tout rouge et ne semblaient pas décidé à payer. Mais au bout d'un moment, Sabakuno Senior se mit à embrasser sa copine, à côté de lui, sous le regard dégoûter de son fils cadet.

-Fais ça ailleurs, veux-tu?

-Toi...tu pourras faire ce que tu veux quand tu seras grand...et quand tu seras marié...

-Tu l'es pas...

-Je suis toujours marié à ta mère, figure-toi...

Grosse révélation.

PINPINPIN!

Hinata regarda interdite Gaara et Monsieur (qui explorait toujours la cavité buccale de sa copine).

Anna n'était pas la mère de Gaara? Mais alors...

Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par son père, qui essayait de faire la même chose sur sa femme.

Moment extraordinaire.

Laissant sa sœur (endormie sur la table) et ses parents (en train de se plotter), Hinata se leva et sortit du restaurant. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde de la terrasse du restaurant et en sortit son portable. Elle ouvrit msn et changea de phrase perso:

_Trop bien, ce vacances en Italie!_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien?demanda une voix grave derrière la noiraude.

Cette dernière poussa un cri et mit une main sur son cœur.

-Ça va, je vais pas te violer...

-Mais t'es dingue?

-OK, je m'en vais...

Gaara descendit les marches qui menaient à la plage.

-Tu vas où?

-Je vais marcher...

Hinata hésita. Que faire?

Mmmmh...

Elle descendit les marches en courant en direction du rouquin qui avait déjà de l'avance.

RENTRE A LA MAISON!

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un bon moment. Mais Hinata s'en foutait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était le garçon à côté d'elle. Tout en blanc, il était vraiment hyper classe.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se posèrent par terre, dans le sable. Gaara commença à prendre des cailloux et à les lancés dans la grosse flaque devant eux.

Hinata mourrait d'envie d'y poser une question. Mais c'était assez délicat d'aborder le sujet...

Oh, et puis...ils étaient plus à une situation gênante près...

-Anna...n'est pas ta vraie mère, hein?

Gaara ne stoppa pas ses gestes et continua de lancer des cailloux.

-Ouais...

-Pourquoi?

-Tu veux que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés?

-Non...enfin...ce que je veux dire c'est...ta mère biologique...elle est...morte?

Gaara eu un petit rire sans joie (comment on fait, d'ailleurs? Ça doit être méga dur...).

-J'aurais préféré...

-Pourquoi?

-Écoute, c'est chiant et ça plombe l'ambiance, cette histoire. Alors oublie.

-Non, dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît!

Gaara stoppa son geste, cette fois, et regarda la jeune fille à ces côté. La lune se reflétait dans ses yeux pâles...elle était vraiment très belle, comme ça...

Après tout...il l'avait massé, il pouvait bien y dire ça...le plus gros (et peut-être le seul vrai) secret de sa vie. Ce genre de secret que quand on le dit, il nous rappelle qu'on est des déchets et que personne ne nous aime...

Il reprit son activité ludique et éducative de lancer des cailloux dans la grosse flaque et prit une profonde inspiration mentale.

-Ma mère nous a tous abandonné il y a dix-sept ans.

Hinata ne réagis pas. Puis...

-Abandonner...elle est partie avec un homme...ou une femme?

-Non. Elle s'est barrée, c'est tout.

-Mais...pourquoi...?

-Argent.

-Hein?

-Mon père voulait pas d'un troisième enfant. Mais elle s'est laissée tomber enceinte exprès. Après elle est partie dans un loft en demandant des sommes astronomique à mon père. Allocation familial, paraît-il. Quand elle a accoucher, je sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête -culpabilité, envie d'être seule, peut-être- mais elle s'est barrée après avoir téléphoner à mon père pour y dire que j'étais né et qu'elle ne me voulait pas. Voilà.

...

..

.

..

...

Ça, c'est hyper triste. Je crois que je pleure.

Peut-être qu'avec des détails, l'histoire serait encore plus intéressante...

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et fixa le rouquin. C'était vraiment un secret très...personnel. Rien à voir avec ses histoires stupide sur le manque de fierté qu'éprouvait son père pour elle.

Bon...que dire?

-...c'est pas ta faute...

Elle avait vu ça dans un film remarquable qui s'appelait Will Hunting. Film fantastique, entre autre.

Gaara la regarda et rit.

-Je sais, merci.

-Oui...mais c'est vraiment pas ta faute si les adultes sont tous des...égoïstes...

-C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral.

-...je trouve plutôt ça naturel...ça doit être horrible...

-On s'y fait...on pleure les huit premières années et après on arrête.

Dur...

-Moi, j'arrêterais pas de pleurer et je la chercherai...

-On est pas dans un film...et puis, je sais où elle est...

-Ah bon? Tu la déjà vue?

-Non. Je sais qu'elle est en Espagne.

-Tu veux pas la connaître?

-Elle a pas voulu de moi, pourquoi je voudrais la connaître?

-Pour...une explication?

Gaara rit un peu plus fort qu'avant.

-T'es vraiment très étrange!

-...merci...

-Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne parce que j'avais peur qu'on se foute de moi...Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on se fout pas de moi!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'honteux à pleurer parce que sa mère est partie...

-Gaara, roux, punk, tabasse des chiots, fume, qui s'est fait cocu par sa copine qui _pleure _parce que sa mère l'a abandonné à sa naissance, tu trouves pas ça honteux?

C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

-Je...enfin...je sais pas...

Hinata rit nerveusement en regardant l'horizon. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le regard de Gaara poser sur elle. Elle fixa le rouquin et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se penche lentement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la noiraude.

Hinata regarda les yeux vert et ferma les siens. C'était idiot. Elle se sentait rougir.

Bon Dieu...mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire?

Elle sentit ensuite les lèvres de Gaara se poser doucement sur les siennes. Son premier baiser...La noiraude eut l'impression que chaque centimètres carrés de son corps réclamaient plus, qu'une nuée de papions mêlé à des feux d'artifices grandiose avait exploser dans son ventre et que ça se propageait dans tout son corps. Finalement, c'était plus agréable que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre.

Hinata sentit les lèvres posées sur les siennes s'entrouvrirent. Comme c'était son premier baiser, elle décida de suivre le mouvement. Et là, ô surprise, elle sentit la langue du rouquin aller caresser la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Gaara. Elle referma les yeux et le sentit sourire. Il s'approcha encore un peu de la jeune fille, approfondissant le baiser, et posa l'une de ses mains...disons la droite, sur l'une des cuisses (la gauche, ça rééquilibre) de la noiraude, qui apprécia silencieusement l'initiative.

Gaara mit fin au baiser, au grand malheur d'Hinata qui se sentait drôlement bien. Hinata pensa que c'était un incident (pas si isolé que ça, la crème solaire compte quand même) et qu'ils allaient rentrer. Mais c'était pas dans les projets du rouquin, qui se pencha un peu plus tout en remontant sa main droite sur la cuisse gauche d'Hinata (ça devient compliquer...). Gaara se pencha encore un peu et embrassa le cou nu de la jeune fille. Celle-ci gémit.

-A...arrête...si quelqu'un...nous voit...

Gaara stoppa toute activité et regarda de chaque côté. Désert.

-Ben...ils demanderont à participer...

Il reprit ses baisers là où il les avaient arrêter (c'est-à-dire sur (ou dans?)le cou d'Hinata). Au bout d'un moment, Gaara décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur et il l'allongea avec toute la délicatesse masculine possible (c'est-à-dire en ne lui laissant pas le choix (...ceci n'est pas sexiste)) sur le sable.

Oh non, elle allait avoir plein de sable dans les cheveux...

Le rouquin commença à déboutonner le chemisier de la noiraude, pendant que cette dernière faisait pareil. Ou essayait, en tout cas. Finalement, Hinata déboutonna la première la chemise blanche du rouquin (c'était pas une course, mais c'était une fierté personnelle) et caressa du bout des doigts les pectoraux qui étaient _vraiment _parfait. Après avoir explorer, toujours très timidement, le torse d'athlète de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, elle décida de retirer complètement le vêtement blanc et de le jeter plus loin.

Après une lutte acharnée sur le troisième bouton en partant du haut (celui qui tenait les deux morceaux de tissus devant le soutien-gorge d'Hinata), Gaara décida de faire plus simple et d'arracher bestialement le reste des boutons (et un peu de chemise avec), avant d'envoyer valser le vêtement de côté.

Délicates intentions.

_J'espère que tu la répareras_ pensa Hinata entre deux gémissements, alors que Gaara embrassait avec une... « passion » peut-être, plus réservée la clavicule pâle de la jeune fille.

Peut-on seulement pensé entre deux gémissements? Mmmmh...Je crois que non, mais enfin...

Hinata se redressa un peu et dégrafa toute seule son soutien-gorge rose, songeant probablement que le rouquin aurait encore beaucoup plus de mal avec ce sous-vêtement, pendant que le rouquin remontait vers la nuque de la jeune fille tout en retroussant sa jupe (à elle).

Pendant que la bouche (attention, ça va aller très vite!) de leur maître touchait et embrassait la poitrine maintenant libérée de la noiraude, les mains du rouquin partaient explorer la Forêt Vierge...

...

Oubliez ce que je viens de noter, voulez-vous?

Hinata se sentit gémir encore à peine plus fort en sentant les doigts agiles (... (expérimenter serait plus approprier)) du rouquin passer au travers du morceau de tissus qui cachait son intimité. Elle ramena ses mains, qui descendaient le long de la colonne vertébral de l'athlète, autour de la nuque du jeune garçon...ça fait pédophile, disons plutôt « jeune homme », et y planta ses ongles (dans la nuque, pas dans le jeune homme).

Gaara, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'on le griffe, mordit un des tétons (le gauche) d'Hinata, savourant silencieusement son petit cris de douleur et de plaisir.

Ils auraient pu passer des heures à se mordre et à se griffer, mais on en aurait pas fini.

Gaara retira tout seul comme un grand son pantalon et baissa son caleçon (toujours tout seul). Hinata commençait à se sentir assez mal. Voulait-elle vraiment perdre sa virginité avec _lui_?

Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle donnerait son corps (maintenant son utérus) à Naruto. En même temps, il l'avait rembarrée violemment...De toute façon, il n'y avait que Sakura qui comptait pour le blondinet, pourquoi essaierait-elle de faire en sorte qu'elle lui plaise? Si elle n'était pas son genre, elle ne l'était pas. Poi...

Gaara la pénétra sans crier gare (se serait con quand même: ambiance super romantique, les lucioles et tout et d'un coup « GARE » et Vlan! Virginité? A plus (oui, oui, je me tais)).

Une douleur atroce se fit ressentir dans tout l'organisme de la jeune femme, depuis l'endroit où s'activait maintenant Gaara jusqu'à sa bouche, dont le cris de surprise et de douleur fut étouffé par celle du rouquin.

-...va?

Hinata tenta d'y dire que non, casse-toi et ne me parle plus jamais, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y faire de peine, deuxièmement parce que finalement, elle se sentait _passablement _bien.

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les laissa couler, pendant que le jeune homme bougeait, lentement puis de plus en plus fort. La douleur physique avait disparu, mais la douleur mental était toujours là. Pourquoi s'était-elle faite dépucelée par Gaara sur une plage? Pourquoi pas par Naruto dans une chambre tamisée? Hein?

Vie de merde...

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit Gaara pousser un gémissement à peine, mais à peine, plus aigu que les précédents. Un liquide chaud se déversa en Hinata (aucun des deux ne remarqua l'absence de capote, d'ailleurs) mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant, c'était rentrer chez elle et être toujours pucelle. Mais bon, c'était fait. On y pouvait rien.

Gaara se redressa et embrassa le front d'Hinata avant de se retirer et de remettre son caleçon et son pantalon en place.

Hinata mit un moment avant de se redresser et de remettre culotte et soutien-gorge. Plus elle y pensait, moins elle se sentait bien. Finalement, elle n'avait pas été très prête à l'idée de faire l'amour avec Gaara ici. Elle aurait préférer être dans une chambre.

Alors qu'elle remettait en tremblant sa chemise dont quatre boutons avaient été détruits, elle sentit Gaara poser ses lèvres sur son épaule droite encore nue.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Compris?

-P...pourquoi?

-Tu voudrais que ton père sache? On peut y dire, si ça te fait plaisir...

-Non...non, c'est bon...

-Ça va?

-...

Hinata se força à sourire et fit un geste affirmatif de la tête. Mais en fait non, ça n'allait pas bien et elle voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Gaara se redressa et lui tendit une main, qu'elle prit. Puis, ils retournèrent au restaurant en silence.

Les patriarches de leur familles respective étaient soûl comme des cochons et ronflaient avec force au milieu du restaurant presque vide.

Après que Gaara soit rentrer chez lui avec son père sur le dos (au propre comme au figuré), Hinata décida de rentrer elle aussi (laissant son père ivre mort sur la table et sa sœur profondément endormie sur sa chaise). Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle passa une bonne heure à pleurer d'avoir fait l'amour avec un homme qui n'avait aucune chance de devenir son mari.

Le lendemain, Hinata alla dire au revoir à la famille Sabakuno, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Elle fit la bise à Anna, à Monsieur (qui avait une gueule de bois), à Kankuro (lui aussi), à Temari (en pleine forme). Quand elle arriva vers Gaara, celui-ci posa ses lèvres contre la joue d'Hinata et lui murmura avec un accent super sensuel (et probablement involontaire):

-Je t'appelle...

Hinata hocha lentement la tête et força un nouveau sourire.

Gaara le lui rendit et entra dans la Mercedes qui les conduiraient vers Florence.

Ainsi se terminent les vacances en commun. Mais il reste une semaine, rappelez-vous.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata s'inquiéta gravement de l'absence de ses règles. Étant réglée comme une horloge suisse, elle se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux se rassurer tout de suite. Elle alla donc, en cachette, acheter un test de grossesse qu'elle utilisa dans les toilettes qui lui appartenait depuis sept semaines.

La couleur, vous le devinez, avait virer au bleu électrique.

Après avoir pleurer toute seule pendant plusieurs heures en essayant de relativiser, Hinata remarqua que Gaara, _le père de son bébé_, avait essayer de l'appeler une bonne quinzaine de fois depuis le début de sa petite dépression.

Il était hors de question qu'il soit au courant. Elle en parlerait à Sakura, à Tenten et à Ino. Voilà. Le rouquin pouvait toujours aller se gratter! Hinata ne voulait plus être son amie. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'évite jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit terminée. Point.

Gaara, lui, voulait juste lui parler et elle l'évitait. Eh ben si elle le prenait comme ça, il allait lui rendre la vie infernal jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de sortir avec! Il était hors de question qu'il fasse à nouveau le premier pas! Et toc!

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK!_

Fin du dix-neuvième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Je hais ce chapitre.

Gaara: Pourquoi?

L'Auteur: Trop long, les situations sont débiles, le lemon est pourri...

Hinata: C'était ton premier essai! Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois!

Gaara: Il y aura une prochaine fois?

L'Auteur: Normalement...je sais pas!

Je suis désolée si ce chapitre vous a déçu, mais je n'avais pas le moral, ces temps-ci...Je sais que le lemon était vraiment naze, mais je ne sais pas écrire ce genre de chose. Le chapitre est vraiment tttrrrèèès long, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même.

Vous pouvez donnez une review pour me donner des conseils sur « comment bien écrire un lemon », ça me poussera à en écrire un autre bien meilleur!

MERCI!


	20. Chapter 20

L'Auteur: Bon. Le dernier chapitre (la partie où Hinata pense à Naruto pendant le lemon) à déçu des revieweurs (que j'aime très fort et à qui je souhaite une exceptionnelle année 2011!). Donc vous pouvez remplacer le nom « Naruto » par le nom de votre star préféré, si ça vous fais plaisir. Sinon, merci à vous, chers revieweurs de mon cœur d'artichaut.

Chapitre 20: Un foyer où rentrer...

La pluie s'était mêlée à la neige (ils doivent vivre près de chez moi, la neige tombe aussi aux alentours des premiers jours de novembre) et le temps s'était considérablement rafraichi. Hinata était toujours accroupie derrière l'arrêt de bus en attendant que Sakura vienne la chercher.

Si cet imbécile de Gaara n'avait pas dit que sa mère l'avait abandonner, elle n'en serait pas là! Quel p*tain d'égoïste!

Hinata soupira et recommença à trembler. Étant toujours vêtue de son short et de son t-shirt, elle se demandait comment elle allait survivre plus longtemps. Elle caressait énergiquement son ventre pour le réchauffer et garder le bébé au chaud, mais ces articulations devenaient de plus en plus gelée et ça ne faisait plus d'effets.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata laissa sa tête tomber contre sa volumineuse poitrine et elle se sentit dormir. Non, il fallait qu'elle résiste. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il fallait que...c'est fou comme le sol est moelleux quand on est en train de s'endormir dehors en petite tenue et en plein mois de novembre.

Alors qu'elle se sentait dans un état proche du coma, elle vit dans son brouillard une lumière. Voilà. Elle était morte. La lumière au bout du tunnel n'était pas une légende. Elle mourrait avec un enfant de trois mois et demi dans le bide et avec des écorchures causées par des talons aiguilles sur les bras. Adieu monde cruel.

Elle était en train de prier quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

Non, elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle allait se faire kidnapper par un proxénète et serait obligée d'abandonner son pauvre bébé dans des toilettes pour après se prostituer pour vivre.

La mort serait préférable.

Elle réfléchissait à quoi faire quand on y tendit une main.

Les proxénètes tendent la main pour secourir les jeunes filles? Ah bon...

Hinata releva la tête et regarda la personne à qui appartenait ce bras.

Une tache rouge et deux billes verte pâles.

Bah...c'est qui?

Hinata aurait voulu dire à ce type qu'elle allait très bien, mais elle éternua au mauvais moment.

Le type se pencha à hauteur de son visage et releva doucement la tête de la jeune fille.

Ah! Il suffisait de s'approcher! C'était Gaara!

Minute...

Pas bon du tout!

La noiraude fit un geste pour écarter la main de Gaara, mais elle était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et parler assez vite. Mais un bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Voyant que c'était sans espoirs, Gaara saisit Hinata par les aisselles et l'aida à se relever. Voyant (il a de sacré bons yeux) qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, il lui agrippa les épaules et la poussa doucement contre la voiture qu'il avait utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici et l'installa non sans mal sur le siège passager. Il l'attacha (avec la ceinture, pas avec autre chose) soigneusement avant de fermer la porte et de s'installer à son tour derrière le volant.

Il démarra avant qu'Hinata ne dise quoi que ce soit (de toute façon, elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie).

Ils roulèrent pendant quelques instants avant que le rouquin ne se décide à parler. Cette fois, la noiraude comprit bien ce qu'il disait.

-Il t'a frappée?

Hinata, les yeux plongés dans le paysage extérieur, se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise d'affirmation.

-Où?

-...tête...

-Ça va?

-Pas tellement...Où tu m'emmènes?

-...

Après tout, elle s'en foutait un peu.

Ils firent le reste du trajet dans un silence religieux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier chic, Suna.

Gaara finit par se garer devant une maison immense. Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour aider Hinata à en faire autant. Quand elle fut sortie de la voiture, il lui prit le bras et l'amena rapidement mais en douceur devant la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit précipitamment. Enfin, il essayait.

Après plusieurs essais, la porte s'ouvrit et le rouquin poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Hinata profita du fait que Gaara retire ses chaussures pour admirer le hall d'entré et la cuisine qui se trouvait juste en face.

Le hall était fait de bois, avec des meubles en bois, des murs en bois, du sol en bois, des chaussures en bois (non, je dèc, quand même). C'était un joli bois beige foncé qui recouvrait le sol et un beige plus clair s'était collé aux murs et aux meubles. L'ensemble donnait bizarre, finalement.

La cuisine était blanche et bleue. Ça, c'était joli, par contre. C'était une cuisine à l'américaine avec un bar ouvert sur le salon. Au milieu de la cuisine trônait une petite table et six petites chaises (on dirait Blanche-Neige avec un nain mort) qui donnait un air de convivialité. Alors qu'elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait le salon, Hinata se fit tiré doucement par le bras en direction des escaliers qui donnaient accès aux étages.

Gaara emmena Hinata dans sa chambre (oui, oui, c'est la maison familial des Sabakuno).

-Fais pas attention au chenis...

_C'est quoi du chenis pour lui?_songea Hinata en analysant le pull et le t-shirt qui trainaient par terre. Autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, c'était la seule chose en désordre dans sa chambre.

Gaara se retourna et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua vraiment qu'il était à torse nu. Pourquoi?

Mais...POURQUOI?

Gaara se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser la noiraude, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait _absolument _pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurée.

Voyant (décidément) qu'elle tremblait, il sauta sur l'occasion (et juste sur l'occasion).

-Tu veux prendre une douche?

Hinata, surprise par la demande, acquiesça en silence.

-Viens.

Le rouquin ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la noiraude.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle-de-bains blanche éclatante. On voyait que c'était celle d'un garçon à cause de la lunette des toilettes relevée (détails sans importance). Une douche en verre prenait pratiquement toute la place, placée devant un comptoir de marbre blanc et devant un grand miroir.

Hinata resta interdite devant tout ce luxe. Mais merde, c'était une salle-de-_**bains **_pas une salle de bal!

-Tu peux te doucher pendant que je vais te chercher des habits secs...

-...OK...

Gaara ferma la porte, laissant la jeune fille seule.

Hinata se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempé et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle resta un moment à regarder le mur en face d'elle, l'eau chaude tombant devant ses yeux, mêlé à ses larmes. Sa tête lui faisait encore très mal, pas autant que la blessure morale.

Pourquoi son père l'avait pris ainsi? Après tout, sans elle, son contrat n'aurait jamais été signé! Il lui devait quand même un peu de respect!

Tout en se savonnant, Hinata se demanda ce que faisait sa famille, maintenant...

Peut-être qu'Hanabi pleurait. Sa mère aussi, probablement. Hiashi devait être en train de pester contre sa fille aînée qui s'était fait engrossée par le premier connard venu...

-Hinata?

L'intéressée redressa la tête.

-Oui?

-Ça va? Ça fait un quart d'heure que t'es là-dessous...je me demandais si t'avais pas fais un malaise...

-Non...c'est bon...

-Je peux entrer? J'ai des habits propre et secs...

Pourquoi il demandait? Il l'avait déjà vue nue ou pratiquement.

-Oui, entre...

Gaara ouvrit doucement la porte et maudit son miroir en face de la douche. Il se concentra pour ne pas regarder le corps de celle qui se douchait dans _sa _douche. Il posa une pile de vêtement sur le comptoir et redressa la tête juste pour voir le ventre légèrement rond de son amie (!) qui se douchait.

Son bébé était là-dedans...

Il se secoua et ressortit.

Hinata regarda son ventre et passa une main dessus. Est-ce qu'il était blessé? Probablement pas. C'était sa tête à elle qui avait dit bonjour au mur, pas la sienne.

Au bout d'encore quelques instants, elle décida de sortir de la douche. Elle coupa l'eau, prit un linge et se sécha précautiu...précotionieu...avec soin.

Puis, elle regarda les habits laissé par le rouquin. Il y avait un boxer rouge avec un petit trou sur la cuisse droite (trou très rond, probablement provoqué par une cigarette (pourquoi fumer en caleçon?)). Elle le mit et fut contente de trouver en-dessous un soutien-gorge blanc. Elle regarda la taille et fut encore plus surprise de voir qu'il était parfaitement adapté (j'ai lu quelque part que les femmes enceinte doivent mettre des soutifs adaptés, sinon la poitrine pend). Bah...le hasard...

Elle prit ensuite le débardeur noir avec une tête de mort qui attendait d'être servi. Hinata l'inspecta et se dit que c'était mieux que rien. Elle l'enfila et avisa le jogging noir et large qui attendait. Après tout...pourquoi pas?

Elle trouva ensuite une paire de chaussettes en laine verte qui n'avait probablement (plus que probablement) jamais servis et les enfila. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas d'élastique et que ça lui donnait l'air d'avoir des pieds pointure 46 (alors que 31). Elle rit doucement et attrapa le pull pas très épais mais serré qui était tout au bas de la pile. Il était blanc avec « I3 YOU! » marquer dessus.

Elle s'admira dans la glace et rit. Elle avait l'air d'un clown difforme.

Hinata ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce d'eau. Pour tomber dos à nez avec un Gaara qui se rhabillait.

Il avait un dos absolument irrésistible...

Il se retourna et finit de mettre son pull avant de regarder Hinata.

-Les chaussettes te vont très bien.

Hinata sourit timidement.

-Merci...

Ils furent grossièrement interrompu par l'estomac d'Hinata qui manifesta sa famine bruyamment.

-On va manger...?

-Je te suis...

Gaara sortit de la pièce, Hinata sur ses talons.

Ils redescendirent à la cuisine.

-Tu peux t'asseoir...

Hinata s'assit sur l'une des chaises et regarda le rouquin fouiller dans les placards.

-Pizzas, ça te va?

-Oui...

Le rouquin sortit sa pizza du frigo et la mit au four. Ensuite, il sortit deux verres et du thé glacé.

-Tu veux? Ou quelque chose de plus chaud...?

-Non, ça va...merci...

-T'es sûre?

-Oui, merci...

Gaara déclara forfait et alla s'appuyer contre un élément de la cuisine, en marbre noir.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans le silence avant qu'Hinata ne pose une question, importante à ses yeux:

-C'est Sakura qui t'as prévenus?

-Oui.

-Ah.

-Elle m'a dit où tu étais et je me suis dépêcher.

-Pourquoi t'étais à torse nu?

-Je voulais me doucher, moi aussi...

-Ah...désolée...

-C'est moi qui devrait être désolé. C'est ma faute.

-Je ne pense pas...

-J'ai été vraiment trop con...je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de coucher avec toi et je n'ai rien pris pour nous protéger...je suis sincèrement désolé...

-Pourquoi tu voulais pas coucher avec moi?

Pour Hinata, c'était très important de savoir ça.

-Je...t'aime beaucoup...mais...

-C'est parce que je suis étrange?demanda Hinata.

Gaara sourit.

-Non...c'est même l'une des raisons qui m'a donné envie de te faire l'amour.

-Ah...

Hinata rougit.

-Mais...je sais pas...avec toutes ces groupies qui me tourne autour...j'avais...peur de ne pas ravoir cette chance...

Mince alors. C'était super sympa...

Hinata se sentit rougir encore plus violemment et décida de changer de sujet pour une question plus importante encore:

-Comment ta famille a réagis en apprenant ta futur paternité?

-En fait...

-C'EST MOI!

Bravo, bel effet de surprise, Kankuro!

Le rouquin se redressa légèrement à l'approche de son frère.

-Si tu savais le temps qu'y faisait dehors! J'ai cru que je...Bonjour?

Le grand brun s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la cuisine et il observait Hinata.

-On s'est pas déjà rencontré?

-...

-Elle était en Italie.

-AH! Oui! Je me souviens, maintenant! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,...c'est quoi ton nom, déjà?

-...

-Hinata.

-Ah ouais...Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

-Elle va rester ici un moment...

-C'est ta copine?

-Une amie...

Ah bon? Chic alors!

-Tu héberges des amies, maintenant?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est la mère de mon enfant.

-Cool.

Kankuro ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un yogourt qu'il commença à manger devant les têtes étonnées de Gaara et d'Hinata.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien...

Kankuro continua de manger pendant que l'avant-dernière phrase de son petit frère atteignait son cerveau.

-...comment ça, « la mère de mon enfant »?

-Elle est enceinte...

-Bah...Félicitation...

-De moi...

Capiche?

Kankuro lâcha son yogourt qui atterrit sur le sol avec des éclaboussures.

-Pardon?

-Je vais être papa.

Visiblement pas capiche.

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait. Puis...

-PARDON!

-Quoi?

-Tu vas être père et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a?

-T'es vraiment à la traine, ça fait trois mois. Presque quatre, hein?

Hinata acquiesça.

Kankuro était assez étonné (sans blague).

-Que...mais...tu...vous...de...

-JE SUIS LAA!

Temari venait de défoncer la porte en chantant.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et trouva son Kankuro chéri en train de bégayer en pointant du doigt Gaara qui semblait s'en foutre. Il y avait aussi une fille qui était assise et qui semblait un peu dépassée par les évènements.

-Bah quoi? Y'a eu un mort?

Temari ramassa le yogourt qui trainait par terre et le mit dans l'évier, pendant que Gaara récupérait la pizza qui était toujours en train de cuire. Il mit la pizza sur une grande assiette, la découpa et tendit une part à Hinata.

-Tu veux manger avec les doigts?

Hinata hocha la tête et mordit dans sa pizza. Kankuro, pendant ce temps, essayait d'articuler quelque chose. Temari le remarqua et le secoua.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'es malade?

-Lui...Elle...Pa...pa...parent...mois...quatre...vacances...Italie...

On dirait un code secret.

Malheureusement, Temari est très forte pour décoder des choses.

-Comment ça « parent »?

-Elle...en...en...ence...encei...cein...enceinte...

-Qui? Elle?demanda la blonde en pointant du doigt Hinata, qui mangeait toujours.

Gaara décida d'intervenir:

-Vous voulez une part?

-NON!cria Kankuro, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Temari regarda successivement Hinata, puis Kankuro et la relation se fit.

La blonde colla une grosse baffe au brun.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE? C'EST QU'UNE GOSSE! POURQUOI TU COUCHES PAS AVEC DES FILLES DE TON ÂGE?

-MAIS C'EST TOI QU'EST DINGUE! C'EST PAS MOI LE PERE, C'EST GAARA!

Oh, une poule!

...

Laissez tomber.

Temari regarda son cadet et la demoiselle en train de manger. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ce...c'est vrai...Gaara?

-Ouais.

Temari le regarda regarder Hinata manger (qui commençait à rougir à cause de la toute nouvelle attention dont elle était l'objet).

-Mais que...HEIN?

-Quoi « HEIN? ». Elle est enceinte et je suis le père de son enfant. C'est tout.

-Mais t'as dix-sept balais! Tu peux pas être père!  
-Hey, j'y suis pour rien si la nature est faite comme ça.

-Mais on couche pas à tort et à travers!

Kankuro toussa, camouflant un « c'est toi dis ça ? ».

Temari se retourna et lui colla une nouvelle baffe.

-TOI, TA GUEULE!

-C'est pas toujours comme ça, ici, si jamais...informa Gaara à l'attention de la noiraude.

-...

Hinata aurait bien aimé rire de la situation, mais elle avait encore mal à la tête.

Finalement, Gaara se posa sur une chaise, imité par ses aînés qui ne savaient plus quoi dire.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient (deux tranquillement, les deux autres avec un air assez...paniqué), la porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure.

-Je suis rentrée!

Anna entra dans la cuisine et regarda tout « ses » enfants mangé avec appétit. Elle remarqua même une nouvelle venue!

-Hinata? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je...

-Oh, tu viens vivre ici? C'est formidable! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit bébé joyeux dans cette maison lugubre!

Hahaha!...haha?

Parce que...

-T'es au courant?demanda avec indignation Temari.

-Oui! Depuis longtemps!

Kankuro et sa grande sœur regardèrent le seul rouquin de la famille d'un air indigné.

-Tu lui as dit et pas à nous?

-Elle m'a demandé comment ça allait, alors je lui ai dis. Vous, vous vous en foutez tout le temps de comment je vais.

Les deux grands étaient assez gêné. C'est vrai qu'ils s'en foutaient, mais quand même! On déballe pas une paternité en répondant à une question aussi simple et basique que : « Est-ce que ça va? ».

Bon, la crise de « MAIS T'AS PAS DE CERVELLE? », étant passé, tout le monde continua (ou commença) à manger dans un silence digne d'une église.

Jusqu'à ce que...

-C'est moi...

Hinata sentit son sang se glacer. C'était la réaction de Monsieur qu'elle craignait avant tout.

A côté d'elle, et elle le remarqua très vite, Gaara s'était raidi, lui aussi. Et, détail époustouflant, il s'était mit à trembler légèrement.

Monsieur arriva dans la cuisine et regarda d'un air assez étonné sa nouvelle fille.

-Hinata? Qu'est-ce que...

-Lui aussi, il est au courant?

Mon Dieu Kankuro...TAIS-TOI!

-Au courant de quoi?demanda Monsieur en ouvrant le frigo (à croire que c'est une tradition, on rentre et hop! Le frigo).

-Ben de la paternité de Gaara!

Moment de flottement.

-Gaara...quoi?

-Quoi? Me dis pas que t'étais pas au courant?

-Il l'était pas, Kankuro...

-Hein? Mais alors (le brun ouvrit de grands yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche)...MERDE! Je suis désolé...vraiment...

-La ferme...

Monsieur regarda successivement tout le monde autour de la table en s'attardant sur Hinata.

-Hinata, lève-toi (et marche), ordonna doucement Monsieur avec des accents inquiétants dans la voix.

La noiraude fit comme demandé après que Gaara lui ai fait un sourire (petit sourire) encourageant.

Monsieur regarda le ventre rond de la demoiselle et son fils cadet.

-Ceux qui ne sont pas concerner, sortez tout de suite.

Temari se leva rapidement et tira son petit frère par le bras pour l'inciter à faire pareil. Anna resta un peu, mais devant le regard que lui lançait son copain, elle décida d'abandonner les deux adolescents dans la cuisine (pleine de couteaux et d'instruments dangereux) avec Monsieur.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous...J'AI DIS: DANS VOS CHAMBRE!

Une espèce de bruit résonna dans les escaliers et on entendit trois portes se claquer avec violence.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous...Gaara, debout.

Le rouquin décida de se lever. C'était toujours ça. Il s'approcha d'Hinata et lui serra doucement la main (pas comme on salue son patron, hein, c'est pas « salut, ça va? » (de toute façon, ça ne va pas...)) tout en regardant son père.

-Vous vous rendez blablabla...avez fait?

-Plus ou moins...

-Un enfant est une responsabilité énorme. Et vous, vous procréer à la première occasion?

-Pas vraiment, on a attendu la fin des vacances...

-CESSE CE TON INSOLENT IMMEDIATEMENT, JEUNE HOMME!

Gaara, trop choqué pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, se tut.

Brave garçon obéissant...

...ou pas...

-Je ne t'ai donc rien appris?demanda Monsieur à voix basse.

-Si.

-Quoi?

-Ne pas mettre les doigts dans son nez.

Hinata ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait le rouquin, mais c'était pas bon.

-Tu te rend compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es? Tu ne saura pas t'occuper de cet enfant!

-Il suffit de faire tout le contraire de ce que vous m'avez fais, Père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

-J'entends par là que cet enfant est une chance pour moi de sauver l'honneur de la famille en faisant attention à _mon _bébé et en m'occupant bien de lui.

PAF, DANS LES DENTS!

Monsieur resta sans voix un moment.

-Et tu veux accueillir Hinata _ici_?

-Oui.

-...Hinata, remonte.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire.

Rester comme soutiens moral pour Gaara, ou partir?

-Monte, Hinata, décida Gaara à sa place tout en lui faisant un sourire encourageant (ouais, un rictus, mais c'est pareil).

Hinata essaya de discuter, mais Gaara lâcha sa main.

De toute façon, il fallait bien que l'un des deux reste en vie pour le bébé.

En remontant les marches, elle entendit un bruit violent qui ressemblait à une claque et Monsieur crier un flot d'injures qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu.

Une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara d'Hinata. Gaara ne répondait pas à son paternel. Ou si il le faisait, c'était à voix trrrèèès basse. Peut-être était-il...

Gloups...

..._mort?_

Hinata retrouva en titubant (et après plusieurs essais, en fait) la chambre du (défunt) rouquin et y entra (dans la chambre, pas dans le rouquin). Elle alla s'asseoir contre le mur et attendit.

Attendre quoi? Le Père Noël!

Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un très clair « SABAKUNO KANKURO! » fut crier dans les escaliers. Mais la porte se referma et la suite des évènements (qui ne nous intéresse pas, d'ailleurs), fut coupée.

Gaara avait l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude. Sauf qu'il avait une monstrueuse marque rouge sur la joue gauche.

Le rouquin se tourna vers la noiraude et lui annonça (intérieurement très fier de lui):

-C'est arrangé, tu peux rester.

Hinata aurait dû sauter de joie, crier, chanter ou autre...

Mais pleurer, là, quand même!

Gaara était un peu déboussolé. Bah, elle avait un toit, de quoi se plaindrait-elle?

-P...pourquoi...tu...pleures?

-IMBECILE!

Woulà...

-Quoi? T'as une maison maintenant...De quoi tu te plains?

-Je...je...je...c'est...ma faute...!

Gaara regarda Hinata pleurer violemment au sol. Que faire?

Solution-suicide: s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras.

C'est ce que fit Gaara, en tout cas.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle contre le mur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, bras avec lequel il l'amena contre lui. Son autre bras alla l'enlacer par devant (je sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre (en passant devant le ventre...ouais, laissez tombez...)).

Et maintenant?

Euh...

Euh...

Euh...

PANIQUE, PANIQUE!

_Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi!_

-Ce...ça...ça va aller...tout va bien se passer...je...suis là...bégaya le rouquin en lui tapotant maladroitement le sommet du crâne avec une main (me demandez pas laquelle (de main) , je sais pas).

_Mouais, pour un premier essai, c'est pas mal..._

Le rouquin attendit patiemment une bonne demi heure avant que la noiraude se calme enfin un peu.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, remarque...

-Je vois pas comment...

-On aurait pu être tout les deux à la rue...Et là...je vois pas qui aurait pu nous aider...

Hinata rit doucement.

-Je suis désolé, Hinata...

-C'est rien...c'est du passé...

-...

-Comment t'as fais pour revenir si vite de la discussion avec ton père?

-J'ai appliquer une technique infaillible.

-...c'est-à-dire?

-Mettre une plus grosse faute sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre.

Hinata releva la tête et regarda le rouquin. Il semblait un peu ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Mon père préfère sa Mercedes à moi.

-Et...?

-Kankuro est aller faire des galipettes dedans. Je les ais vus.

-C'est...lâche...

-Au moins on est tranquille. Pour un moment, en tout cas.

Hinata éclata de rire (nerveux, probablement) et sécha ses larmes d'une main.

-Ça va mieux?

-Beaucoup! Merci!

-Je t'en prie. Tu veux dormir?

-Euh...ici?

-Ben...c'est aussi chez toi, maintenant.

-Euh...ouais...d'accord...

Gaara se releva et aida la jeune femme enceinte à en faire autant. Une fois qu'ils furent debout, Gaara sortit un matelas de (derrière son dos, comme dans les Sims!) son placard inutile (celui dans lequel on met tout ce qu'on sert pas, ou très peu), qu'il étala par terre.

Hinata le regarda faire. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait franchement rien faire d'autre.

Une fois que le matelas fut prêt, Gaara s'allongea dessus (disons qu'il était déjà en pyjama (comme dans les Sims!)).

-Euh...Gaara?

-Quoi?

-Tu...c'est...mon lit...non?

-Non. C'est le mien.

-Que...

-Prend mon lit, de toute façon je dors jamais.

Hinata constata avec étonnement qu'il semblait fier de cette particularité.

Gaara tourna la tête en direction de la noiraude, qui n'avait pas bouger. Il décida d'agir: il se releva, contourna Hinata pour se mettre dos à elle et la poussa doucement jusqu'à son lit (défait comme par magie). Une fois devant le plumard, il l'allongea délicatement (c'est-à-dire toujours en ne lui laissant pas le choix) dessus et remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Bonne nuit, Hinata.

Gaara se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Euh, non, pardon, je me suis trompé.

Gaara se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Finalement, le rouquin s'allongea sur son matelas, après avoir éteint la lumière.

Hinata resta pensive un moment. Une nouvelle question s'était imposée à son esprit (embrouillé par la sensation des lèvres de Gaara sur son front):

-Gaara?

-Oui?

-Tu dors?

Les gens s'obstinent, des fois, ça fais pitié.

-Visiblement pas...

-Pardon...je me demandais...

-Oui?

-Est-ce que...enfin...tu crois que...on sera de bons parents?

La question était assez étonnante, en fait.

Le rouquin réfléchit un moment.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait pas faire pire que les exemples qu'on a eu même si on le faisait exprès.

-...probablement.

-Et toi?

-Pareil...

-...

-...

-...

-...je me demandais aussi...

-Je t'écoute...

-T'as peur?

-De quoi?

-De devenir parent?

Oui, Non, ne se prononce pas?

Vous en pensez quoi, vous?

...

..

.

..

...

-Énormément.

-Vrai?

Mince alors...

-Ouais, et toi?

-J'ai peur de l'accouchement...

-J'aimerais dire que je compatis mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Hinata rit.

-Tu...tu resteras...avec moi?

-Jusqu'au bout.

-Même dans...la...salle d'accouchement?

-Même dans la salle d'accouchement.

Hinata se sentit rassurée. Avec peine, elle retira sa main gauche de dessous les couvertures et la baissa jusqu'au niveau de Gaara, au point qu'elle écrasa sa main contre le front du rouquin.

-Quoi?demanda-t-il en se frottant le front.

-Tu...peux...me tenir la main?

Hinata devint couleur .

Elle ne pensait pas que Gaara, après quelques instants d'hésitations (en fait, il cherchait la main de la noiraude à tâtons) serrerait sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bon, peut-être pas autant, mais quand même. Il lui serrait la main.

-...

-...

-...

-...Tu peux me dire quelque chose de sympa?

-...t'es gentille.

-Merci...

Au bout d'un moment, la main d'Hinata lâcha celle de Gaara et elle s'endormit. Le rouquin, lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil.

_Ah ben si..._

Fin du vingtième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Autant le dernier chapitre était long, autant celui-là est...Non, finalement, il est long aussi.

Hinata: Je lui pardonne drôlement vite.

Gaara: Je te sauve la vie, tu me dois bien ça.

L'Auteur: Ouais. En même temps, t'as pas de raison de lui en vouloir, si tu veux mon avis...

Hinata (mode je-fais-ma-ch*euse/on): Il a quand même dit ouvertement que je ne lui plaisais pas!

Gaara: C'est pas vrai, d'abord!

L'Auteur: C'est pas ce qu'il a dit, en gros, elle était pas son genre et il s'est pas protéger, c'est tout!

Hinata:...

L'Auteur: Bon! Je suis pas mal fière de ce chapitre! ...peut-être suis-je la seule, mais bon...les prochains chapitres seront émouvant...

Vous voulez prendre une bonne résolution? Appuyez sur le bouton vert!

BONNE ANNEE 2011!


	21. Chapter 21

L'Auteur: C'est fou ce que je m'ennuie, ces temps-ci...OH! VOUS ÊTES ENCORE LA? P...pour...pour moi? Ça fait 21 chapitres que vous me supportez moi, mes délires et mon histoire...C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Je vais en profiter pour répondre à des revieweurs du dernier chapitre^^ (je fais pas ça souvent, mais sachez, oh très chers revieweurs anonymes de mon cœur d'artichaut, que je lis chacun de vos commentaires avec passion mais que la raison pour laquelle je ne vous répond pas est bêtement dû à mon cerveau de poisson rouge (et au fait que je sais pas quoi répondre, aussi...T.T(et qu'il n'y en a pas des masses è.é))).

**Misao**: je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher...tu sais, tout le monde était ivre mort sur son siège, quatre boutons en moins, ce sont des détails sur lesquels on ne s'attarde pas! Et puis aussi, ça me fais plaisir que ça te plaise autant^^.

**Rose de la banquise**: VITE! RESPIRATION ARTIFICIELLE! ON VA LA PERDRE! RESPIREZ, MA'MZELLE, RESPIREZ!

**Fan du hinagaara alias Angy **(je vais t'appeler Angy, OK?): Hello! Sache que je lis toujours les reviews jusqu'au bout ^^! Sinon, ça me fait plaisir que tu suives et comprenne mon humour! (je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: le GaaHina est trop rare et certain ne finisse même pas ce qu'ils ont commencer! Ça me donne des envies de meurtre! (c'est mon humour noir, hein, je ne tue personne)).

**Hinatagaaralove: **Si ils ne se rapprochaient pas, je me ferais châtier, voir lapider, par bon nombre de gens...Merci de continuer à suivre!

Sinon, j'ai décidé d'inclure les lecteurs dans mon délire! J'explique: dès que vous verrez ça **( )**, il faudra mettre le nom de **votre chanteur/euse ou acteur/trice **préféré(e)!

Envoyez-moi les réponses, ce serait rigolo (bon, j'ai des idées naze, j'y peux rien...)!

Chapitre 21: Le regard des autres...(je fais des titres poétiques, ces temps-ci...)

Non. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas...Pas maintenant, elle était trop jeune! Elle allait devenir mère mais elle ne pouvait pas...Et pourtant, la robe blanche, le voile, le prêtre, la Croix...oui...sans aucun doute elle allait...

Se _marier _avec un _tanuki!_

Non mais vous imaginez la honte quand vous faites des balades en amoureux? C'est qu'il faut les sortir, ces bestioles...Et en prendre soin un minimum, sinon la SPA vient vous ennuyer. Et après, ça traine sur le canapé, ça met des poils partout, ça baisse pas la lunette des toilettes et ça vous emmerdes quand vous leur demandez de venir manger.

Mince, le prêtre prend la parole:

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous somme réunis en ce jour dans -_Hinata_- la grande maison de Dieu pour unir par les liens -_debout..._- sacrés du mariage -_dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plait..._-, ces deux âmes sœurs qui se sont trouvées -_tu l'auras voulu_- dans ce bas monde...vous pouvez embrassé la mariée (c'est du rapide)...

Une espèce de choque sourd se fit ressentir sur la tête d'Hinata, qui ouvrit péniblement un œil avant de se tourner de l'autre côté.

-Mmmm...'core cinq minutes...

-Hinata, debout...

Ne voyant pas de réponses, l'oreiller recommença son attaque destructrice.

La noiraude se réveilla un peu plus et remarqua au-dessus d'elle **( )** avec un oreiller levé au-dessus de sa tête.

-Quoi?

-Ah, enfin!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-...on est chez moi, tu sais...

...Ah bon? Elle vit chez...**( )?**

Depuis _quand_?

**( )** reposa son oreiller et s'assit sur le lit. Hinata remarqua alors que/qu' **( ) ** était complètement nu.

-Tu veux te doucher?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour sentir bon, peut-être?

-T'es toujours comme ça, au réveil?

-...souvent, ouais...bon, et cette douche? Tu veux qu'on la prenne ensemble?

Hinata devint cramoisie, mais sauta de joie, se déshabilla et sauta dans la douche qui s'avéra pleine de chocolat (je VEUX une douche comme ça). **( ) **la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et ils mangèrent des fraises et des bananes au chocolat...

Minute...

Voilà, c'était un nouveau rêve bizarre! Il fallait qu'elle se pince. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

-Hinata? Réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît...

La noiraude s'éveilla une nouvelle fois.

Elle était dans la chambre de Gaara...qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule pour la secouée tel un figuier secoué (...sans commentaires).

Elle remarqua au passage qu'il était tout mouillé.

Hinata fixa le plafond et se pinça la jambe. Elle se fit très mal et en conclut que c'était la réalité, cette fois.

Mieux valait en être sûre.

-Est-ce que je rêve?

-...?

-...c'est bien ce qui me semblait...

Bah voilà...

Gaara décida d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de se concentrer sur la question qu'il voulait y poser.

-Tu veux te doucher?

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et rougit un peu...pour changer.

-Euh...oui...

-Je vais te chercher des habits...

En se relevant, Hinata remarqua l'inscription sur son pull à elle (vous savez, « I3YOU! »).

-Est-ce que ce que je porte est à toi?

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter ce pull...

-C'est Tayuya qui me l'avait offert...

-Tu ne le met pas?

-J'ai une tête à mettre ce genre de chose?

-...pas vraiment... Et le reste de «mes » habits?

-...à moi...

-Même le soutien-gorge?

Gaara sourit avec un air vicieux.

-Ça te plairait?

-...

Hinata est devenue .

-...non, pas vraiment...

-Vas te doucher, après on va manger...

-OK...

Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains, où elle se doucha et se prépara pour son deuxième jour de cours de la semaine.

Elle se vêtit d'un pull de « wesh » qui venait d'on sait pas trop où, avec un jogging bleu marin, des chaussettes blanche et un t-shirt avec Titi de Titi et Grosminet.

-Avant que tu ne poses la question, ma mémé m'envoie toujours des conneries dans ce genre-là.

-Et tu les gardes?

-Visiblement, ce n'est pas si inutile que ça. Viens, on va manger...

Prit d'un doute, il fixa la jeune fille de haut en bas.

-Sauf si tu manges pas le matin...

-Non...je mange, merci...

-Mouais...je m'en doutais un peu, marmonna Gaara pour lui-même (il est pas fou, non plus).

Les deux adolescents descendirent à la cuisine, où mangeaient déjà Monsieur et Anna. Kankuro, lui, était face au mur, sur les genoux, les bras derrière la tête, et implorait la pitié de son paternel (il a peut-être dû rester là toute la nuit?).

-Bonjour, murmura Hinata en rougissant (pour changer).

-...

-Bonjour...

Gaara tira une chaise pour la noiraude et s'assit sur celle d'à côté (chaise, pas noiraude).

Pendant que le rouquin et la noiraude mangeaient des céréales, Monsieur leva le nez de son journal et les regarda.

-Hinata, où as-tu dormi?

-Euh...

-Dans mon lit.

Monsieur manqua de s'étouffer.

-Mais vous êtes dingue?

-Je crois qu'on risque plus rien, maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas une raison! A partir de ce soir, Hinata, tu dors dans la chambre d'amis! Point final et on en parle plus!

-...d'accord...

-MAIS MERDE!

Le Temari sauvage n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'on lui pique ses affaires (c'est important pour la suite).

-Lequel de _vous deux _m'a volé _mon _eye-liner?

Moment de silence, puis le rouquin leva la main.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour te faire chier.

-Je t'emm...

-Tu...te...maquilles?

...

C'est une question comme une autre...

-Non, c'est juste pour l'embêter. Je suis psychopathe, pas efféminé non plus (je n'ai rien contre les efféminés, hein, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, ça m'empêche pas de dormir)...

-...ah...

-Ah parce qu'_elle _sait que tu es...malade dans ta tête?

-Oui.

-Et _nous, _on a pas le droit de savoir que tu vas être père?

-C'est différent...

-Temari, tu vas amener tes frères et Hinata dans leurs bâtiments respectifs.

-Seulement Hinata!

-J'ai dis: _tes frères et Hinata_.

-Pourquoi Kankuro?

-J'ai plus de permis...

-Toi, tu te tais et tu vas chercher tes affaires.

Kankuro pesta et remonta les marches pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Au fait, Hinata, continua Monsieur, est-ce que tu as des affaires pour aller en classe?

...Bonne question...voyons...ben...

-Non...

-Temari, prêtes-y tes anciennes affaires.

-OK. Tout le monde en route, on s'en va dans dix minutes!

Temari remonta en courant les escaliers et redescendit avec tout ce qui est nécessaire pour des cours (des gommes, des crayons, des règles (pas ces règles-la), des bouts de papiers à envoyer à l'amoureux deux rangs plus loin...) pour la petite Hinata. Ensuite, tout le monde monta dans la voiture de Temari (sa deuxième voiture, qu'elle s'était payée avec son « argent de poche » (en clair, elle est rose et blanche)).

Gaara contempla la voiture sans bouger. Tout comme son grand frère (Hinata est allée s'installer derrière (la couleur ne la dérange plus depuis quelques temps (les hormones))).

-Est-ce que c'est une blague?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit une blague?

-Cette voiture est une horreur. Une horreur **rose**.

-Oui, c'est une couleur. Un joli mélange de rouge et de blanc, si tu veux mon avis...

-Hors de question que je...

-Tu veux y aller à pied? Bonne course, alors! Nous, on y va.

A court d'arguments, les garçons finirent par s'installer à leur tour dans la voiture rose (on dirait la voiture de Barbie, en fait (je l'avais, j'étais trop contente! (oui, oui, ça n'intéresse que moi...))).

Temari démarra. Et un silence pesant s'installa aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le briser.

-Pourquoi tu commences si tôt, Kankuro?

-...j'ai mon club, maintenant...

-...

-...tu fais partis d'un club, toi?

-Oui...poésie...

Encore un moment de silence, puis...

-Ah bon? Tu fais de la poésie, **toi**?

-...je crois que ça fait depuis le début de l'année qu'il nous énerve avec ça...

-Sérieusement?

-...tu...t'intéresses même pas à ce que je dis? Merci...

-En même temps, tu parles beaucoup, en une seule journée...je peux pas tout retenir...

-Cervelle de blonde (je n'ai rien contre les blondes, soyez assuré(e)s), marmonna Gaara dans son coin.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait manger à midi. Et où. Comme on est mardi...elle avait Dessin et devrait probablement rester au lycée pour manger et arriver à l'heure en cours (les cours de Dessin ont lieux dans un autre bâtiment à l'autre bout de la ville depuis que la salle à prit feu il y a six mois).

-Et vous deux, vous avez quoi comme cours?

Gaara ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

-Hina...ta...?

-Euh...Français...et euh...maths...

-...pas de chance...

Finalement, après un nouveau silence pesant, la voiture se gara juste devant le lycée (il pleuvait et tout le monde était dedans).

-Bonne journée...

-...

-...m...mer...merci...

-Tu veux un bisous de bonne journée, Gaara?demanda sarcastiquement Kankuro.

Le rouquin claqua violemment la portière et agrippa la noiraude par le bras, tandis que Temari reprenait la route.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte principal, Gaara s'arrêta.

Hinata ouvrit lentement la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-Une fois qu'on aura passer la porte...

-...on va sans doute nous regarder comme des monstres de foire, c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment sous la pluie. Puis...

-Prête?

-Prête.

La porte s'ouvrit. Gaara s'effaça pour laisser passer Hinata et ils marchèrent dans le couloir, sous le regard stupéfait de bons nombre de leurs camarades (et le regard haineux de nombre de fansgirls (sauf Matsuri, qui applaudit toute seule au milieu du couloir, espérant qu'on la rejoindrait comme dans les films (MOUARF! Quelle désillusion!))). Pourquoi stupéfait, me direz-vous (ou penserez-vous, j'en sais rien)? Peut-être parce que Gaara avait accrocher sa main gauche à la main droite d'Hinata et que celle-ci était devenue écarlate. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre...

Minute...

ILS SE TIENNENT PAR LA MAIN! CELA IMPLIQUERAIT-IL QUE...QUE...

Gaara lâcha la noiraude au milieu du couloir (son casier est plus loin, c'est pour ça) et la regarda.

-Ce soir, j'ai entrainement. Et comme j'ai pas envie que tu te perdes en essayant de rentrer, ça t'embêterait d'y venir?

-Où ça?

-A l'entraînement (pov' cruche). T'es pas obligée d'y assister et de faire comme toutes les fansgirls, juste y être, comme ça on rentrera ensemble.

-OK.

-Cool...

-Et...euh...pour...dîner...?

-...Je commanderais une pizza, on mangera ici, OK?

-OK...Gaara...

-Mmm?

-Merci pour tout...

-Je t'en prie...

Le rouquin s'éloigna dans le couloir, pendant que la noiraude s'éloignait vers son casier où l'attendaient ses trois meilleurs amies (et une centaine de curieux(ses)).

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-...qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-...

-Des détails, pardi!

Évident.

-Quoi? Il est venu me chercher et...je...vis...chez lui?

Le petit silence traditionnel avant les grosses tempêtes de sentiments mélangés. Vous savez, hein? EH BEN LÀ, C'EST PIRE!

-QUOI?

-C'EST DEGEULASSE!

-MOI, JE VOUDRAIS AUSSI VIVRE CHEZ GAA-SAMA!

-C'EST INJUSTE!

-LA FERME!

Ino semblait plus curieuse d'avoir les détails que toute les autres fansgirls réunies.

-Alors?

-...alors quoi?

-Vous sortez ensemble?

-...je crois pas...

-Vous entrez ici main dans la main et vous sortez pas ensemble? À d'autre!

-J'ai failli tomber en entrant et il m'a rattrapée...c'est tout...

-Et il t'a pas lâcher?

-Après, il y avait tout le monde qui nous regardait et j'ai eu peur, alors je l'ai pas lâcher.

-...

-...

-...

(les fansgirls: ...)

Hinata rougit et referma son casier au moment où la sonnerie retentissait.

-Vous venez...?

-Ouais.

-A plus, Tenten...

Hinata se dirigea vers son cours, suivie de...ben...à peu près tout le monde.

-NATA!

Hinata vit Kiba courir dans sa direction et commencer à proférer des menaces assez incroyable contre Hiashi Hyuuga.

-...et il t'a frappée, en plus?

-Il t'as frappée?

-...

-...

-...une grosse baffe, dirons-nous.

-Une grosse baffe? C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?

-Inuzuka, comment t'es au courant?

-Bah...Gaara a été harceler. Et il a répondu à nos questions sans utiliser la force, même!

Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait exact, en fait: Gaara a répondu aux questions après que ses coéquipiers lui ait promis d'éloigner Tayuya de lui pendant toute la fin du semestre.

-N'empêche, si je croise ton père dans une ruelle sombre...

-...tu ne le verras pas parce qu'il fait trop sombre et que tu as une mauvaise vue.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Le fait que tu ais mis ton pull à l'envers, peut-être?

Kiba regarda l'étiquette qui dépassait. Il s'arrêta et entreprit de changer la position de son pull, pendant que la nouvelle coqueluche (Hinata) du lycée entrait dans sa salle de classe, suivie de ses amies.

Elle fut accueillie par un silence. Elle rougit et s'installa à côté d'Ino.

-Dis, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, hier soir?

-Rien.

-...sérieusement?

-Tu voulais qu'on fasses quoi?

-...non, rien...

Hinata (comme les lecteurs, je pense) savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle ne dit rien. Sinon, elle l'aurait dit, mais elle ne le fit pas. Voilà.

Après tout, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose? Un baiser sur la bouche, certainement, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...Même si le rouquin avait fait un tout petit mini riquiqui microscopique bec sur le front. Ce qui n'est pas rien, même si c'est tout petit. C'est un progrès. Ou un miracle, peut-être?

Bon, peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'engage sur la voie dur et difficile de lui faire comprendre la chose suivante:

« _Je t'aimmmmeeeuuuhhh! Même si toi, tu ne m'aime pas, ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimmmeeerrr pour l'éternité! _».

Connaissant Gaara, il lui répondrait une phrase toute faite du genre:

« _... _».

Ou peut-être qu'il rirait? Comme Naruto...

Hinata rangea la feuille sur laquelle elle avait commencer un brouillon de semblant de déclaration d'amûr et songea que l'expérience lui avait appris que l'autre planète ne voyait pas une déclaration sentimental faite avec le cœur même si ces dernières se mettaient à marcher sur des pattes faites en cornflakes sans sucre et qu'elles bouffaient des gens en commençant par les pieds (les déclarations, pas les pattes (quoi que ce serait rigolo aussi (si un jour je fais une fic' sur Star Wars, je mettrais des monstres qui mangent des gens avec leurs pattes en cornflakes sans sucre))).

Sakura avait raison. Maintenant, elle ne risquait plus rien, juste le SIDA, mais pas une grossesse. Elle pourrait envisager une relation sérieuse avec le rouquin et même coucher avec si elle le voulait (Gaara étant un homme, il dirait sans doute oui sans se poser trop de questions).

Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie, maintenant? Ses hormones ne la lâchait pas et au point où elle en était, même coucher avec Lee lui semblait une proposition alléchante. Elle avait une envie soudaine et complètement dingue d'aller regarder l'entraînement et prier pour que le short de l'un des joueurs se fasse arracher par je-sais-pas-trop-qui-ou-quoi (quel vicieux, celui-là...) et qu'elle puisse contempler à sa guise les...

Hinata secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le cour. Ce qui n'était pas facile. Comme d'habitudddeeeuuuhh!

-Hina'...

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-Désolée, c'est un tique de langage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Bah, depuis qu'on est sortie de Français, t'es toute chose et toute moite. Ça va?

-Oui. J'ai un peu...la nausée...

VOILA! Saute sur la première chose qu'elles ne pourront pas comprendre!

-Dis, t'es au quatrième mois, hein?

-Oui.

-COOL!

-Pourquoi?

-Bah, tu devrais commencer à le sentir bouger...

-Vrai?

-Vrai.

Mince alors...elle l'avait oublier, celui-là.

Au même moment, comme par un caprice du destin (héhé...encore un! HUM!), le portable d'Hinata se mit à sonner. Elle regarda le nouveau message qui s'y était afficher:

_Bonjour,_

_la clinique de la Feuille en Or vous rappelle que votre prochain rendez-vous pour le bon déroulement de votre grossesse sera le vendredi onze novembre 2010 à 18heures._

_Bonne journée!_

Bon. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus à se poser la question quand à comment occuper son vendredi soir.

Mais comment elle est supposée y aller est un autre problème.

-C'est quoi?demanda Sakura en regardant par dessus son épaule.

-Mon prochain rendez-vous à la clinique...

-OH! Trop classe!

-Il va te faire quoi?

-...je...je sais pas...

-Toucher vaginal, prise de sang, entretiens pour vous deux et peut-être une deuxième échographie, je pense...déclara Sakura avec entrain.

Comment savait-elle ça? Bonne question. Posons-lui la question.

-Comment tu sais?

-Je me renseigne. Après tout, moi aussi, je vais y passer...avec SASUKKKKEEEEEEEEE!

-Tu sais, pendant toutes les années ou nous sommes sortis ensemble, lui et moi...

-Vous vous êtes séparés il y a moins de quatre mois et vous êtes resté ensemble une semaine, Ino.

-ET UN WEEK-END! C'ETAIT MÊME LE PLUS BEAU WEEK-END DE MA VIE! Bref, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait qu'un enfant et quand il aurait quarante ans.

-...

-...

-...il veut rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, aussi?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-...et c'est la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu...

-...vous foutez pas de moi!

-C'est pas nous qui nous foutons de toi, c'est lui!

Bon, après tout, ça n'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il veuille vraiment rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. On peut mettre au tableau de ses qualités qu'il est plutôt « dans les règles » (non, je fais pas de la pub!).

Hinata se décida à poser une question à Sakura pendant qu'Ino pleurait sur l'épaule de Tenten.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venue me chercher, hier soir?

-...mon père était pas là et je n'avais pas de voiture. Alors j'ai appelé Gaara.

-...merci beaucoup...

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal, conclut Sakura avec un beau sourire.

Bref, le reste des cours se passa avec un ennui total jusqu'au dîner.

Gaara s'assit à côté de la noiraude avec une pizza jambon-lard-champi-mozza-tomates-olives-câpres-ananas-œufs-épinard-origan et une bouteille d'eau plate comme Sakura (bon, OK, c'était méchant) et lui tendit sa part.

-Merci...OH! DES ANANAS!

-T'aimes?

-OUI! Enfin...je sais pas...j'ai jamais gouter...

-...

-...

Alors que le couple commençait à manger, Môssieur Sasuke s'assit en face du rouquin et déballa son repas.

-Vous avez de la chance de manger de la pizza...moi j'ai des restes d'hier soir...

-HINATA! ON MANGE AVEC TWOUA!

Sakura et Ino s'assirent de part et d'autre de l'Uchiha, qui regardait tristement son émincé au curry froid.

-Oh, c'est un repas de famille, MOUARF!

-La ferme.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto et Chôji collèrent une table à celle de la nouvelle famille (je pense qu'Hinata et Gaara seraient les parents, Uchiha l'oncle qu'on laisse pas seul avec les enfants, Sakura et Ino les tantes barges (tout le monde à au moins une tante barge)).

-Vous mangez quoi?

-Sushis...

-Pizza

-Reste.

-Poulet sauce au champagne, sur son lit de petits légumes de saisons et une mousse au beurre et fines herbes.

-Ramens.

-Soupe au petites lettres...

-Salade.

-Steak de bœuf froid. Ah, la moitié, en fait.

-Roast-beef froid.

-Des coquelicots, des bégonias, des capucines en salade avec une toute petite vinaigrette de Tournesol.

-Tu surveilles ta ligne, Ino?

-Oui.

Exemple typique des jeunes qui n'ont pas été gâtés par la vie. Non mais...

Le silence s'installa pendant que tout le monde continuait à manger. Enfin, quand tout le monde eut fini de remplir son estomac, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'autre bâtiment de dessin.

En chemin, dans le bus:

-Gaara?

-Mmmh?

-J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin vendredi, tu veux venir?

-OK...

-...

-...

Wouah, quel effort surhumain pour une conversation!

Le dessin était la-bo-rieux. Comme toutes les autres branches. Ils devaient dessiner des boîtes de conserves écrasée par le pied impitoyable du prof de dessin (...Mademoiselle Konan, pourquoi pas. Elle est au chômage technique, de toute façon). Il y avait très peu de gens qui s'en sortait bien, dans cette branche. Parmi eux, il n'y avait pas Sasuke, ce qui rendait ce cours terriblement haïs par la gente féminine.

Enfin, le retour au calme et à la maison. Ou presque.

Pendant l'entraînement de Gaara, Hinata avait fait ses devoirs et avait dû utiliser toute la force morale qui lui restait pour rester concentrée sur sa feuille et pas sur les joueurs.

Ensuite, quand les garçons eurent fini leur douche, Temari passa chercher les deux adolescents qui attendaient sous la pluie (enfin, surtout Gaara, Hinata avait le parapluie de Chôji au-dessus de la tête (Hinata est devenue une espèce de Sainte que personne n'a le droit de toucher sauf le rouquin (pourquoi? C'est une longue histoire qui sera racontée une autre fois^^))).

-Salut, Hinata!

-...s...salut...

-...

Temari s'engagea dans leur rue.

-Gaara, je vais au cinéma avec mon copain. Toi, tu restes à la maison et tu dis à père où je suis.

-...OK...

-Et tu fais bouffer Hinata, hein. Et invite pas tes copains, eux, ils sont trop dangereux pour une femme enceinte!

-...

-Et pas d'orgie! Papa a dit qu'il rentrerait tard et Anna devra rester avec lui! Kankuro est à « la bibliothèque » jusqu'à ce soir. Vous êtes seuls, alors restez-le! Elle a la chambre d'ami au premier, j'y ai refiler des fringues et le frigo est rempli. Vous vous couchez à des heures raisonnable et vous mangez convenablement, vous faites la vaisselle et vous réparez tout ce que vous cassez! Grand-mère a dit que vous pouviez l'appeler si vous aviez un problème. Compris?

-...

Oui chef, bien chef, bonne journée chef.

Bon, une fois que tout le monde fut déposé devant la maison, Temari repartit en lançant les dernières indications.

Gaara ouvrit la porte et laissa Hinata entrer. Bon, que faire?

Hum...

Bah, ne nous laissons pas couler comme les jeunes d'aujourd'hui!

Ah ben si.

Télévision.

Gaara s'allongea de tout son long sur le ggrraannndd canapé et alluma la télé et fit un tour de zapping.

Hinata s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé mais ne regarda pas la télévision. Elle regardait le rouquin, vous vous en doutez.

Elle voulait qu'il fasse un truc sympa. Genre lui proposer à manger ou à boire...lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre...ou lui dire un truc sympa, comme « t'es gentille » ou « t'es belle ». Mais non. Il restait là à fixer le petit écran (petit écran, petit écran, c'est vite dit, c'est un écran plasma).

Que le monde est cruel.

-Ça va?demanda soudainement le rouquin.

-...non, pas tellement.

-Pourquoi?

Elle n'allait pas oser le lui _dire?_

-...tu pourrais t'occuper de moi?

Mademoiselle à des exigences.

Attend...

HEIN?

C'est ce qui se passait dans la tête à Gaara.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi?

-...je sais pas...

-Trouve une idée, on verra pour la suite.

-...

Hinata resta un moment dans le silence à méditer ces paroles, pendant que Gaara continuait de regarder la télé.

Que faire?

VOILA! LA SOLUTION!

Elle marmonna timidement son exigence (faut bien l'avouer, c'est une exigence), mais le rouquin n'entendit rien.

-Quoi?

-...bras...

-Quoi? Un peu plus fort, s'il-te-plaît.

-...tes bras...

Hinata devenait de plus en plus cramoisie à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Bon, vas-y. Quoi?

-Tu...peux...me...serrer dans tes bras?

...

Une farandole d'ange passa.

-Même pas en rêve,

Sympa.

-...s'il-te-plaît? Je dirais rien à personne...

-Oui, mais non quand même.

-Aller...

-Non!

-...je savais que j'étais pas ton genre...je devrais le dire à Tayuya qu'elle a la place libre...

Hinata utilise le chantage? Cette petite est pleine de ressource!

En tout cas, le résultat se fit voir tout de suite. Le rouquin s'allongea sur le dos (il était sur le ventre, avant (que regardait Hinata, alors?)) et rougit (un peu, hein, faut pas exagéré).

-Viens...

Hinata sourit et reprit un peu de couleur.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse d'athlète de l'athlète en question et attendit...mais il ne se passa rien. Elle profita de sa position pour y pincer les côtes.

-Quoi?marmonna-t-il.

-_Serre_-moi dans tes bras.

Le rouquin soupira. En même temps, il y devait bien ça. C'était un peu beaucoup sa faute si elle vivait ici, maintenant. Il dégagea ses bras et les passa dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-Merci...

-...

Hinata reposa sa tête contre le torse de Gaara et écouta son cœur, qui battait normalement (au moins, il bat, c'est un début). C'était vraiment reposant...A tel point qu'elle s'endormit.

Gaara le remarqua très vite et continua de regarder la télé (il n'était pas très fatigué, alors il ne pouvait pas dormir). Et là: HORREUR! IL AVAIT ARRÊTER DE ZAPPER SUR UN EPISODE DE DERRICK!

Mon Dieu...

Il tendit son bras gauche jusqu'à la télécommande. Mais il était trop court et il ne pouvait pas réveiller Hinata pour changer de chaîne.

Il fut condamner à regarder Derrick pendant _deux longues heures!_

A ce moment-là, il crût sincèrement qu'il allait s'endormir pour de bon.

L'auteur n'étant pas cruelle à ce point-là, nous ne décrirons pas les épisodes.

Hinata s'éveilla de sa longue sieste deux heures plus tard.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte de ce qui lui servait d'oreiller.

-Non...il était au restaurant...mais bordel...monte ces escaliers PLUS VITE!

-Gaa...ra?

-Bien dormi?

-Oui. Tu es très confortable.

Et ce que tu viens de dire est très pathétique.

Hinata rougit et se redressa.

Puis, elle se crispa et posa une main sur son ventre.

Gaara regarda Hinata et commença à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que la noiraude se mette à sourire.

_-Le bébé...il a bougé!_

Fin du vingt et unième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Mouarf.

Gaara: Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hinata: Le texte est OK, les situations sont débiles, les moments tendresses complètement décalé et nous sommes martyrisé. Il me semble comme les autres, ce chapitre...

Naruto (qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?): En plus, j'apparais dans le chapitre!

Sasuke (qui s'en prend à L'Auteur à coup de bâton sur la tête): Je-veux-PAS-rester-vierge-jusqu'au-mariage!

L'Auteur (sort de sa léthargie et frappe l'Uchiha-pas-beau-et-tout-vilain avec le bâton): C'est MON histoire! Alors laisse-moi tranquille! Et pis j'ai rien dit! Ce chapitre est pas si nul que ça!

Gaara: Normalement, quoi qu'on dise, tu nous en veux, à nous ou au chapitre.

L'Auteur: Ouais ben là c'est pas pareil!

Hinata: Je fais des caprices...

L'Auteur: C'est à force de vivre chez Gaara, tu prends les mauvaises habitudes en un temps record!

Gaara: Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

L'Auteur: BON! Ce chapitre arrive tardivement, mais il est là. Bon, il pourrait être mieux, hein, mais c'est pas mal. Le prochain sera mieux, espérons-le^^

Bon (troisième édition)...

J'ai appris au télé-journal Suisse que tout ceux qui mettront des reviews seront sauvé de la fin du monde. SAUVEZ VOS ÂMES ET CELLES DE VOS FAMILLES!


	22. Chapter 22

L'Auteur: Vous savez quoi? Je fais des rêves bizarres ces temps-ci, notamment un ou je reçois un Oscar. Quand ça arrivera, je vous préviendrez!

Ça, c'était l'histoire de ma petite vie sans intérêt.

Enfin...

Ah oui...

HONTE A MOI! HONTE, HONTE! Je suis sincèrement désolée, ce chapitre aurait du être écrit depuis plus longtemps, mais j'ai (re)découvert Grey's Anatomy et le Tetris, alors j'écris moins, je joue et regarde une boucherie...HONTE! HONTE!

Sinon:

MERCI à mes revieweurs chéri pour tout ces commentaires constructifs (et un merci tout spécial à **Conihata **qui s'inquiète pour ma santé (je vais bien, hein, t'inquiètes pas trop (bon, c'était peut-être pour avoir des nouvelles de ce chapitre-là, mais c'est sympa quand même^^)))!

Chapitre 22: Fille ou garçon, zat iz ze qwestieunn.

Gaara se redressa et se posta à côté de la noiraude.

-Vrai?

-Oui...attend...

Hinata prit la main du rouquin, la plaça là où le bébé avait cogner et la déplaça légèrement.

Le bébé donna un nouveau coup.

-T'as sentis?

-...

-Gaara?

Le rouquin garda sa main collée au ventre d'Hinata et ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. En plus, c'est dur de parler quand on a la bouche grande ouverte.

-...ce...

Gaara essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son langage quand l'estomac, cette fois, d'Hinata se remit en marche.

-...

-...

-...t'as faim?

-...un peu...

-Viens...on va bouffer...

-Je te suis...

Gaara entra dans la cuisine et laissa Hinata s'asseoir.

-Tu...veux...quoi?

-Je sais pas...

-Bon...

Le rouquin trifouilla dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier (vous savez, c'est celui dans lequel on met les bonbons et les biscuits pour que les enfants en mangent pas toujours) et dénicha deux bols de soupe Quick (celle qui sont facile à faire (en théorie, en tout cas)). Il les considéra un moment et entama la préparation (trèèès compliquée) des soupes. Après cinq minutes in-ter-mi-na-bles, le rouquin plaça un bol devant Hinata avec une cuillère. Lui, il continua de fouiller dans les tiroirs pour trouver des trucs comestibles (on ne donne pas une malheureuse soupe aux vermicelles à une femme enceinte, voyons!).

Hinata le regarda faire et le vit sortir un reste de jambon du frigo et des pâtes à réchauffer.

Gaara enfourna le tout au micro-onde, sortit deux assiettes et versa de l'eau dans deux verres (qui étaient en fait des pots de moutarde réutilisé (ce qui explique la présence d'Astérix et de la Schtroumpfette (les « bons » verres sont tous au lave-vaisselle ou au fond de l'évier (comme chez n'importe qui)))).

Il y eut le _ting _du micro-onde et le repas fut près.

Hinata (qui avait attendu le rouquin pour commencer à manger) prit son bol de soupe d'une main et se brûla méchamment le doigt tellement c'était chaud.

-Aïe (chocho...(jet de chaussures des lecteurs)!

Gaara réagit du tac au tac.

-Le bébé?

-Nan. La soupe.

-...ah...

Par « mesure de précaution », sans aucun doute, il posa quand même sa main sur le ventre pas si rond que ça d'Hinata.

-...

-...

-...

-...

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas pratique de manger en même temps.

-Hina...

-SAAAALUT!

Mon Dieu, mais qui cela peut-il bien être?

Gaara prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna face à ses « potes » (plus pour longtemps) qui venaient de défoncer la porte (bon, ils ont la clé, mais ils ont ouvert super fort).

Hinata, pendant ce temps, essayait de faire passer le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?demanda le rouquin à ses trois copains fétiches.

-On voulait te dire qu'on allait au parc pour faire peur aux gosses, comme on était pas là à Halloween (petit tour en maison de correction oblige)...C'est qui?ajouta Sakon en pointant du doigt la noiraude.

-...

-...

-...

-Hein? Dis, dis, dis, c'est qui?

Jiroubou donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne de la tête grise avec des pattes.

-'bécile.

-Maieuh!

-Tss...

-Vous allez la fermer ouais? Et fermez cette porte.

Les trois copains obéirent sans plus de cérémonie.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Puis, Gaara prit la parole.

-Les mecs, Hinata, Hinata, les mecs...

-...

Les « mecs » fixèrent Hinata, Gaara, le ventre d'Hinata et la main de Gaara toujours posée dessus.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Sakon courut comme un posséder et s'inclina profondément devant la noiraude.

-Sakon, son meilleur ami et son futur témoin de mariage!déclara-t-il en montrant Gaara du doigt. Je lui dois bien ça, il témoigne tout le temps pour moi...

-Milady, déclara Ukon en poussant son frère qui s'étala comme un pauvre sac de patates sur le sol de la cuisine, mon prénom est aussi magnifique que la couleur de mes cheveux mais pas aussi beau -que dis-je? MERVEILLEUX!- que le vôtre! Je me prénomme Ukon, et je suis à votre humble service, finit-il en prenant la main d'Hinata et en posant un baiser dessus.

Oui, oui, un baisemain.

Sakon se releva et poussa son frère. Les deux commencèrent à se battre sous le regard blasé du plus gros de tous ses jeunes enfants.

Il tendit juste une main à la noiraude, main qu'Hinata serra après beaucoup d'hésitation (y'a quand même trois punk qui viennent de défoncer une porte pour aller terroriser de pauvres gosses).

-Jiroubou. On était dans la même classe de maternel, Gaara et moi...

-...bonjour...

Le gros poils-de-carotte recula de quelque pas pour séparer les jumeaux-barjos.

Gaara le regarda faire et ne songea pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Mais le bébé n'était pas décidé à bouger de nouveau. L'avait peut-être plus faim?

-Alors, Gaa-kun, tu viens avec nous?

-Où ça?

-Terroriser les gosses du quartier! Hello!

-Oui, j'ai compris...mais je peux pas...

-Pourquoi?

Jiroubou donna une « tape amical » (le genre de tape qu'on préfère ne jamais recevoir dans la mâchoire, vous savez...) à l'arrière du crâne de Sakon.

-Aïe!

-Tu vois pas qu'il est occuper, là?

-Bah...t'en qu'as faire, elle a qu'à venir...

Emmener une femme enceinte et fatiguée donner la plus grande frayeur de leur vie à des enfants qu'elle ne connaît pas?

Pourquoi pas...?

-T'es malade?

-Bah quoi? C'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte qu'elle a pas le droit de s'amuser! Hein?

-...

-Personne ne sortira d'ici!

-T'es devenu vachement renfermer sur toi-même, depuis que tu sais que tu vas être père, Gaa-kun.

-Je suis responsable.

-Et après?

-Laisse tomber.

-Milady, auriez-vous _l'extrême obligeance _de céder au caprice de mon abrutit de frère et de nous accompagner pour...

-Pour quoi?

-...une balade au clair de lune?

Ça _peut _paraître romantique. Mais que nenni!

Gaara sembla réfléchir entre couper la tête de ces deux messieurs jumeaux OU leur donner un coup de poing dans leurs lèvres verte. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Hinata qui le regarda avec un air...

Implorant.

-Je peux venir?

Un gros blanc suivi.

-...

-...

-...

-BIEN SÛR!

Sakon prit la main d'Hinata et la secoua.

-JE SUIS SI HEUREUX D'AVOIR UN POINT COMMUN AVEC TOI!

-Arrête de la secouer, marmonna Gaara en se levant de sa chaise, retirant sa main du ventre de la jeune fille pour la première fois depuis le début du repas.

Hinata se leva aussi, contente d'avoir une occasion de connaître les garçons qui passeraient sans doute beeeeeaaaaaaauuuuuucoup de temps avec son bébé.

Gaara lui dénicha une veste et tout le monde sortit dans le froid automnal (...non rien).

Il faisait très froid, il y avait du vent, il pleuvinait mais Hinata passa quand même une excellente soirée.

...

Vous voulez des détails?

Une fois que le petit groupe fut arriver au parc, ils se dirigèrent vers un banc et tout le monde s'y assit. Enfin, surtout Hinata, les autres prenaient trop de place ou ne voulait pas s'asseoir du tout.

-Hey, regardez! Des mioches!murmura Sakon avec entrain.

-Regardez!

Les deux frères fous montèrent dans l'arbre le plus proche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

-On ne sait jamais à l'avance.

Un groupe de jeunes adolescent âgés entre 12 et 13 ans passa sous l'arbre dans lequel se trouvaient les deux têtes grise sans matière grise (je suis trooop forte!=).

Au moment où les jeunes passaient sous l'arbre en question, Ukon sauta de sa branche en faisant un gros « BOUGAHOUGA! » et les ados se dispersèrent comme un troupeau de chevreuils le jour de l'ouverture de la chasse.

Hinata et Jiroubou éclatèrent de rire, comme Sakon, qui rit tellement qu'il dégringola de son arbre pour atterrir dans la poubelle juste en dessous.

Il y resta coincé vingt minutes mais personne ne s'occupa d'aller l'aider.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça?demanda Hinata à Gaara alors que deux jeunes « amoureux pour la vie » partaient en courant après que Jiroubou leur ai demander combien ils étaient prêt à donner pour vendre leurs organes.

-...c'est drôle, je crois.

-...c'est tout?

-On a un don, on l'utilise, c'est tout.

Le rouquin décida une démonstration.

Il se leva et marcha droit sur deux vieilles (dans leurs directions, pas sur elles).

Hinata ne sut pas ce que Gaara leur dit, mais elles partirent en courant aussi vite que leur permettait leur arthrite.

Le rouquin retourna s'asseoir, pendant que les jumeaux (Sakon est sortit de sa poubelle après beaucoup d'efforts (et tout seul)) « simulaient » une bagarre verbale violente derrière un couple d'une quinzaine d'années.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis à ces vieilles femmes?

-...que j'étais posséder.

-...par qui?

-Le Diable.

Hinata rit avec force, ce qui étonna un peu Gaara. Pendant ces vacances en Italie (bonus stage!), elle lui avait jurer avoir pleurer de peur devant L'Exorciste.

-...est-ce que ça va? T'es bizarre, ces temps-ci...

-C'est les hormones! Ces temps-ci, je crois qu'il y a une part de mon côté comme toi qui ressort. Ça fait flipper des gens, comme Sakura ou Ten...

-POLICE!

-MERDE!

-VIENS! COURS!

Jiroubou prit Hinata dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse (...j'appelle ça la « position super-princesse-Peach », mais ça n'engage que moi...(c'est quand le type y passe son bras sous les cuisses et l'autre bras dans le dos de la jeune fille (ou du jeune homme, pourquoi pas? (comment un type avec un seul bras peut faire ça? Peut-il seulement le faire?)))) et tout le monde rentra directement chez les Sabakuno.

-Hinata, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer!déclara Sakon en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Milady.

-...moi aussi, les gars...

Jiroubou serra la main d'Hinata, tout le monde se dit salut et tout le monde rentra chez soi.

Mine de rien, ils étaient quand même rester une heure et demie dehors. Aussi, Monsieur ne fut pas très très content quand le jeune couple de futur parent passa le pas de la porte.

-Temari vous a pas dit de pas faire venir tes amis, Gaara?

-C'est pour ça qu'on est sortit.

-...Vous auriez au moins pu faire votre vaisselle.

-Désolée...

Gaara s'écrasa sur le canapé, aussi éloigné que possible de son frère, de sa sœur et de sa belle-mère. Hinata le suivit et s'assit tout au bord du canapé.

Le rouquin reposa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille, mais personne n'y prit garde (y'a une bouteille de whisky et quatre verres sur la table basse (ils sont tous adultes, ils font ce qu'ils veulent)).

Le bébé donna un nouveau coup.

Le rouquin posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hinata tout en caressant du bout des doigts son bébé (c'est comme si il le touchait, en fait).

-Ça fait mal, quand il bouge?

-Pas vraiment...c'est plutôt étrange...c'est comme si...je sais pas comment décrire...

-T'as pas besoin de décrire, je voulais juste savoir si ça faisait mal.

C'est ce qu'on appelle un sacré vent, chez moi...

Peut-être parce que le bébé bouge, peut-être à cause du fait que la télé passe des « inédits » de Derrick, peut-être parce que tout le monde est complètement ailleurs...

Enfin, quel qu'en soit la raison, Gaara embrassa Hinata sur la joue.

Celle-ci rougit.

-Ils sont un peu bizarre, ces types...non, ils sont carrément timbrés...mais ils restent ceux avec qui j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie et...

-Pour être bizarre, ils le sont...mais je pense qu'ils sont assez responsable...et puis...on sort pas ensemble, alors j'ai pas à dire qui tu fréquentes et qui tu fréquentes pas...

-...OK...

-Bien...

-Tu veux aller te coucher?

-Oui.

Gaara se leva et aida Hinata à en faire autant. Puis, il l'emmena dans les étages et lui montra sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était petite, mais ça allait très bien.

-...bonne nuit, alors...

-C'est ça...

_Bouge tes fesses! Hinata, fais-LE!  
_

Prise d'une impulsion, la noiraude se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Gaara sur la joue, avant de fermer la porte et de rougir violemment.

Pourquoi quand on écoute la petite voix on fait toujours des bêtises et on agit bizarrement?

Hinata se mit au lit sans plus de cérémonie.

Bon.

Le lendemain, Hinata se réveilla à cause de Kankuro, qui tomba violemment dans le couloir en se prenant les pieds dans les chaussures à talons haut de Temari. Il poussa toute une série de hurlements et d'injures toutes plus abominables les unes que les autres.

Elle resta un moment sur le dos à regarder le plafond tout en se caressant le ventre. Le bébé lui donna un petit coup pas très très fort, ce qui rassura Hinata.

Elle se leva et regarda les vêtements mis à sa disposition. Elle saisit un pull épais rouge et un jeans large bleu foncé. Elle regarda le résultat et songea que ce n'était pas si moche que ça.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine.

Temari et Gaara mangeait seuls dans la cuisine, Monsieur et Anna étant partit au travail.

-Bonjour...

-Salut!

-...salut...bien dormi?

-Oui, merci...

Hinata s'assit timidement sur la chaise à côté du rouquin et se prit un bol de céréales (en rajoutant une grosse cuillère de mélasse et de beurre de cacahuète (je me demande le gout que ça à...glace M&M's avec sauce caramel, peut-être...)).

Le rouquin posa encore sa main sur le ventre d'Hinata (c'est devenu une habitude, mais il sait pas quoi faire d'autre).

-Il a bougé, cette nuit?

-Il bouge?

-Un peu, mais ça ne dérange pas trop...

-Il bouge?

-Tans mieux...t'as l'air d'avoir faim...

-Il bouge?

-Oui, j'ai peur qu'il meurt de faim si je mange pas assez...

-Il bouge?

-Il risque pas de mourir pour ça...

-Il bouge?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-Il bouge?

-Une intuition...qu'est-ce que t'as, toi?ajouta Gaara en se tournant vers sa sœur.

-Il bouge?

-Qui?

-Le bébé?

-Oui.

-Ah...cool.

Le rouquin finit sa tartine et laissa Hinata seule au main de l'ennemi aux quatre couettes pour aller se laver les dents.

Temari en profita pour s'installer à la place qu'il venait de quitter et de poser elle aussi sa main sur le ventre de la noiraude (qui aurait voulu partir en courant, n'appréciant pas vraiment qu'on la touche comme ça).

-Alors?

-...quoi?

-Le bébé...

-Oui?

-Tu voudrais que ce soit quoi?

-Un humain, ça m'arrangerais assez, je dois dire...

-Non, je veux dire...fille ou garçon?

-Que...?

-Bah oui...le bébé, tu voudrais que ce soit une petite princesse ou un petit prince?

Vous vous demandez probablement où se trouve Kankuro, là, maintenant? Eh bien il est partit en cour avec le bus.

Bref, Hinata se posait la question, pendant que Temari lui souriait en essayant de sentir son neveu ou sa nièce donner un coup.

Fille ou garçon? Garçon ou fille? Un hermaphrodite, ce serait hyper intéressant...

-Je...

-Moi, j'aimerais bien que ce soit une fille...je pourrais y faire des couettes, ce serait trop mignon...

Temari serait probablement la tante barge qui raconte des idioties aux enfants et qui leur apprend des blagues salaces.

Tout le monde à ce genre de tante.

-Tu devrais aller te laver les dents, on part dans cinq minutes...

-OK.

-T'as pas d'idées sur son sexe?

-Quoi que ce soit, je l'aimerais, alors je sais pas, après...

Temari sourit et se leva pour aller dans sa propre salle de bain.

Hinata se leva et monta les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Elle défonça la porte de la salle de bain du rouquin (qui était quand même très surpris de la voir débouler ainsi et sans frapper à la porte) et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de brosse à dents.

-Je dois me laver les dents.

-OK.

Le rouquin cracha tout son dentifrice, nettoya soigneusement sa brosse à dent et la tendit à la noiraude, avant de se rincer la bouche.

Hinata prit la brosse et la regarda fixement.

-Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi?

-...

-...

-...que tu te brosses les dents avec, peut-être?

-Mais...c'est la tienne! C'est pas très hygiè...

-T'es enceintes de moi, un peu de salive fait moins de dégâts qu'un peu de sperme, tu crois pas?

Gaara: 1, Hinata: -12.

Hinata se brossa les dents en silence, pendant que le rouquin finissait de préparer leurs sacs de cours.

Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard (dont trois pour se laver les dents), le rouquin, la blonde et la noiraude était dans la voiture Barbie pour une nouvelle journée d'apprentissage.

Le couple maintenant célèbre passa les portes du lycée et se retrouva en classe. La première moitié de la matinée passa lentement.

La récréation fut très bien.

-Hina-chan? T'as l'air ailleurs...

-Ben...

-Il a essayer de te violer?

-Quel salaud!

-Je vais le tuer!

-Dis-moi où il est!

-Non, c'est pas ça...

-Il t'as redemander en mariage?

-Non plus...je me posais une question...

-Quoi?

-...vous pensez que ce sera une fille ou un garçon?

Il y eut un silence stupéfait; les filles voulaient de l'action, et tout ce qu'elles avaient, c'était une question aussi...

AH! ELLE VEUT UNE REPONSE!

-Garçon, déclara Ino.

-Fille, annonça Sakura.

-Garçon, déclara Tenten, et toi?

-...je sais pas, justement...

-Ben...qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Il resterait ton enfant!

-Oui, je sais...mais Temari m'a poser la question...alors...

-Et Gaara? Il en pense quoi?

-Je sais pas...

Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, Gaara? Peut-être qu'il ne pense pas du tout...

OK, c'était méchant.

-Pourquoi un garçon?

-Ben...ceux qui suivront auront un grand frère pour les protégés...

-Une fille aussi, ça peut protéger les plus petits!

-Les filles tombent rapidement enceinte -désolée, Hinata, mais c'est vrai-!

-Les filles, c'est nul!

-Aux dernières nouvelles, tu _es _une fille, Ino.

-...c'est pas pareil!

Nous voilà plus avancé qu'avant...

Passons la fin de la journée. Et concentrons-nous sur la retenue (elle dure jusqu'à Noël, souvenez-vous...).

Gaara, encore et toujours tout seul, devait nettoyer des salles de classes. Bon, il était pas vraiment tout seul, il avait son Ipod et une fangirl pour y tenir compagnie.

Mais enfin, balayer et astiquer une pièce qu'on déteste doit quand même être super énervant.

Il avait fini les vitres et allait sortir de la salle quand ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de football entrèrent tous en même temps.

-Salut.

-...

-...

-...

-Ça va?

-Peut pas être pire...

Naruto s'avança vers le rouquin (à distance raisonnable quand même, il tient à ses deux bras).

-On a un truc, juste pour toi! On l'a payé tous ensemble! Et si tu pouvais me rembourser...

-Naruto!

-Ça va, ça va...Tiens.

Il lui tendit un paquet emballé avec un soin tout particulier (il y avait beaucoup de scotch, on avait un peu rafistoler les coins où on voyait le cadeau, un ruban avait été collé de travers, mais on voyait qu'ils y avaient mit du cœur). Gaara prit le paquet.

-C'est quoi?

-Ouvre!encouragèrent tout les coéquipiers.

Gaara s'exécuta avec méfiance (l'expérience lui avait prouver qu'il fallait se méfier de tout ce qui venait de ses « amis » (notamment un petit chat recueilli dans la rue qui avait la rage (quel cadeau merveilleux!))) et il découvrit...

...

Pas d'idées...on verra.

Bref, le soir, Monsieur en _personne _vint chercher ses deux enfants (ou trois (ou deux et demi (...))).

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

(-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Monsieur XD).

Bon, c'était nul...

-...,exprima Gaara à l'adresse de Monsieur.

-Vous avez passez une bonne journée?

-Oui...merci...

-...

-Gaara, je t'ai dis que tu devais aller chez ton psy, aujourd'hui?

Ça vous est déjà arriver? Vous voyiez pas vos parents pendant peut-être une semaine (à cause d'un camp de ski, ou autre...) et quand vous rentrez (mais direct, hein, pas de bonjour, rien du tout): « Tu comptes t'habiller comme _ça _pour ta mémé? ».

Moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Mais comme ça n'intéresse que moi, on va passer.

-Non, mais c'est gentils de me le dire.

-Désolé. En fait non, pas tans que ça.

-Pardon?

-Comme ça, on est quitte.

...

Si il le dit...

Monsieur déposa son fils cadet dernier du nom devant la porte de l'immeuble, avant de repartir avec Hinata.

Gaara monta tranquillement les escaliers en maudissant son paternel et ses idées stupides.

Hinata rougit et se sentit terriblement gênée de rester seule avec Monsieur. Faut dire qu'ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parler, depuis le début de l'emménagement de la noiraude.

Après réflexions, ils ne se sont carrément jamais parler.

Monsieur déposa Hinata devant la maison et les deux descendirent.

Monsieur alla dans sa chambre-bureau-bibliothèque et s'y enferma.

Hinata, ne sachant foutre pas quoi faire, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit la télécommande. Elle fit un tour de zapping avant de s'arrêter sur une émission où de jeunes ados pourris-gâtés jusqu'à la moelle fêtaient leurs anniversaires de « stars ».

J'ai toujours envie de les baffer, ces gosses. Peut-être de la jalousie, qui sait?

Bon. Pendant ce temps, Gaara explique la situation chez lui à son Baki qu'il aime bien, au fond.

-...j'ai bien fait?

-De?

-De prendre Hinata chez moi...

-Oui.

-Tans mieux.

-Il faudrait qu'elle vienne.

-Qui?

-Hinata.

-Où?

-Ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre avec toi.

-Je suis pas fou.

-Je sais.

-Bah alors...

-Tu es impulsif, c'est pire.

...

Gaara impulsif, c'est aussi crédible qu'Orochimaru en maillot de bain (excusez l'auteur, elle doit aller vomir).

-...Impulsif? Moi?

-Bon, pas _toi _directement...

-Mais _elle_, oui?

-Exactement.

-...et c'est dangereux?

-Pour le bébé, ça se pourrait.

-...Oh.

-Et Hinata a le droit de savoir qui _elle _est et tout les risques qu'_elle _représente.

-...

-...qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Je pense...que vous avez raison...

Baki sourit.

-Tu fais des progrès.

-Je sais. Mais merci.

-Donc lundi prochain, il faut qu'elle vienne.

-...OK.

Un ange passa.

-...sinon, ta retenue?

-Les types de l'équipe de foot m'ont offert quelque chose de _vraiment très étrange._..

...

Hinata continuait de zapper. Ces gamins l'énervait au plus haut point et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Mon Dieu, elle avait terriblement faim.

Avait-elle le droit d'aller chercher de quoi survivre dans les placards? Est-ce que Monsieur serait cruel au point de vouloir la mettre à la porte pour un bol de céréales avec de la mélasse et de la glace dedans? Ou pour les restes de choucroute qu'elle avait repéré dans le frigo le premier soir? Personne ne toucherait à ce poulet, non?

Bah, elle accuserait le chat.

La noiraude se leva, se dirigea à la cuisine, prit une assiette, un bol et un grand verre d'eau et remplit le tout (l'assiette et le bol) de choucroute, glace, céréales, poulet et autre « mets délicieux et terriblement sain ».

Elle allait faire le tour des placards pour chercher des pépites de chocolat quand la porte de la chambre-bureau-bibliothèque de Monsieur s'ouvrit sur Monsieur lui-même.

Bon, avouons-le, il était un peu étonné que la jeune fille qui était d'habitude si timide et si « évitez-moi à tout prix! » soit en train de fouiner avec une montagne de reste de repas dans _ses _placards à _lui_!

Mais étant un homme poli, il ne dit rien.

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-...euh...ben...c'est que...en fait...non...mais...je...j'ai...faim...et...

-Tu as tout fait réchauffer?

-Oui...

-Très bien...il y a des plateaux, juste là, si tu veux manger au salon...

...

Ce type est vachement compréhensif, n'empêche.

-...je suis désolée, j'aurais dûs...demander...

-Mais non. J'ai eu trois enfants, je sais ce que c'est, une femme enceinte.

-...merci, monsieur...

-Je t'en prie.

Hinata prit un plateau et alla s'installer au salon, devant la télé (c'est beau, la jeunesse insouciante, quand même).

Elle pensait qu'elle allait rester seule avec la télé. Mais non. Monsieur (quand il aura un prénom, je vous jure que j'écrirais une lettre à Kishimoto-sensei (ni comptez pas trop quand même, hein)) alla chercher son journal et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, celui qui devrait être près de la cheminée si ils en avaient une.

Il commença à lire, tandis que la noiraude mâchait discrètement en regardant une émission sensationnel avec des ados pourris-gâtés jusqu'à la moelle qui faisaient visiter leurs maisons.

Rien que de regarder ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle finit son assiette de poulet à la choucroute (ou de choucroute au poulet) et s'attaqua ensuite à son dessert.

Elle était restée bien droite pendant tout son repas (maintenant que j'y pense, ce serait plutôt le quatre heures) et son dos commençait à lui faire un mal de chien. Mais elle n'osait pas prendre de liberté, de peur de se faire réprimandée par Monsieur. Une mauvaise habitude qui s'était développée.

Monsieur sembla le remarquer et lui dit sans lever les yeux de son journal:

-Tu sais, tu peux faire comme chez toi, ici.

Hinata sursauta légèrement (elle l'avait oublié) et se laissa aller contre le canapé en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Ça faisait un bien fou.

Une fois que la noiraude eut finit sa glace, elle amena le plateau et la vaisselle à la cuisine pour le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Finalement, elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé (dans la même position qu'avant) et regarda la télé. Monsieur finit son journal et fixa la jeune fille « à la dérobée » (la tête fixe et sans chercher à se cacher).

-Il bouge, non? Tu en es au...

Il compta sur ses doigts (comme l'auteur).

-Quatrième mois, Monsieur (mais refilez-y un prénom!).

-Ah...alors il bouge un peu...

-Oui...il commence...

Un silence gêné s'installa (comment un silence peut-il être gêné? J'aimerais qu'on m'explique...).

-Tu as peur?

-...tout dépend de quoi...

-...l'accouchement, je suppose?

-...

-Je m'en doutais. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me suis évanoui lors de la naissance de Temari...

Hinata essaya de s'imaginer la scène, mais c'était trop dur...

-...je crois que c'est surtout après, qui m'inquiète, en fait...

-Après?

-L'éducation...

-Ah. Oui, ça c'est dur...on l'a ou on l'a pas, le truc.

-Il y a un truc?

-Certaines personnes ont un don pour éduquer des enfants. D'autres pas.

-Vous...vous avez le truc...?

-En fait...

-MAIS AÏEUH!

Monsieur releva la tête en direction des escaliers, comme Hinata, pour voir Kankuro descendre avec rage.

-Que se pass...

-LA FERME! C'EST TA FAUTE!

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a...?

-C'EST TON TOURNEVIS! *_Bip_* de *_bip_* de *_bip bip biiiip_*!

-Tu as besoin d'aide?demanda Monsieur en s'approchant de son fils qui passait une main ensanglantée sous le robinet d'eau froide.

-FOUS LE CAMP! JE TE HAIS!

Kankuro, après avoir pris des pansements dans la grande boîte sous l'évier, remonta dans sa chambre en continuant de hurler sur tout ce qui ne bougeait pas.

Après cette soudaine tempête, Monsieur se tourna vers Hinata.

-Ça répond à ta question?

-Oui, merci...

Monsieur retourna s'asseoir et reprit son journal pour lire les BD (marrant, ça: c'est un bonhomme avec des lunettes qui sourit! J'avais jamais remarquer!). Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers la noiraude.

-Gaara a énormément de défaut, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il te laissera tomber comme ça.

-Vous croyiez?

-Oui.

-...merci, Monsieur...

BD...MWOUHAHAHA!

Bref, Monsieur retourna dans sa chambre-bureau-bibliothèque et y resta jusqu'au souper.

Hinata, après le départ de Monsieur, monta chercher ses devoirs et les fit à la table de la cuisine. C'était laborieux.

Elle finissait ses exercices quand Gaara rentra. Il était trempé. En regardant par la fenêtre, Hinata remarqua qu'il neigeait.

-Ça va?

-Peut pas être pire...

-Il fait très froid?

-...oui...

-...ah...

Gaara la regarda un moment.

-Je vais me doucher, si jamais.

-OK.

Il s'attendait à quoi? « Vas-y, je te rejoins »?

Bref, Gaara monta les marches, laissant Hinata toute seule une fois de plus...

Après avoir fini ses devoirs, elle remonta et entra dans la chambre de Gaara. La salle-de-bain laissait échapper un bruit d'eau qui coule, ce qui signifiait que Gaara se douchait encore (ce serait rigolo qu'il chante sous la douche...). Elle posa son sac (...c'est Gaara qui lui avait demander de laisser son sac dans sa chambre (sans doute pour copier)) par terre et s'apprêtait à repartir quand sa curiosité fut mise à rude épreuve.

Très rude épreuve.

La porte de l'armoire était entrouverte.

La porte de _l'armoire_ contenant _toutes _les affaires du _rouquin _était entrouverte et Hinata était _seule_ dans _sa _chambre! Elle pouvait aller y jeter un coup d'œil...trois fois rien...on ouvre et hop!on referme!

Pourquoi, pensez-vous?

« Pourquoi? », pense l'auteur.

...

C'est Gaara, peut-être qu'il y a un cadavre dans le placard (mouarf, elle est bien bonne, celle-là!)!

...

Au propre comme au figuré, cela dit...

Bah, au diable les bonnes manières.

Hinata s'approcha et ouvrit la porte (déjà bien ouverte) et regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans.

...des habits noirs, blancs, rouges, foncés, bleu marins, roses (!), et ooohhh!

Une robe!

Et une petite salopette avec Caliméro dessus!

...

ce type est tout à fait _normal_!

Sérieusement tout le monde à...

...

...

Une _robe _et une _salopette avec Caliméro_?

-...je te déranges, peut-être?

Hinata poussa un hurlement à arracher les tympans de n'importe qui qui est capable d'entendre.

-Je...j...je...ss...sui...je...j...s...suis...je...suis...déso...dosélé...

-Désolée.

-Exactement...c'était ouvert et j'ai...je...sais pas...ce qui...m'a pris...désolée...

-Je peux prendre un caleçon ou ça te dérange?

C'était une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. C'est vrai qu'il doit faire froid quand on a qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

...

(Prions pour un coup de vent aussi soudain que stupide dans cette chambre. Amen.).

-Euh...fais...fais seulement...

Hinata s'écarta et se retourna. Pourquoi? La pudeur, probablement.

-C'est bon...

Hinata se retourna et fut grandement soulagée de voir le rouquin en pyjama.

-Dis...tu as acheter...des affaires...pour le bébé?

-Non.

-Mais...

-C'est les garçons de l'équipe de foot qui me l'ont acheter.

-Ah...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...tu voudrais que ce soit quoi? Son sexe, je veux dire...

-...pourquoi ça t'intéresses?

-Je me posais la question, c'est tout...

Gaara sembla réfléchir, bien qu'il y avait déjà penser des millions de fois et retourner la question dans tout les sens possible et imaginables. Et il en était arriver à la conclusion qu'il voulait...

...TA DA!

-Une fille.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?

-C'est moins embêtant à l'adolescence.

-...

-...OK, j'ai rien dit. Mais ça à plus de respect qu'un garçon, c'est tout. Et toi?

-...

Hinata sortit de la pièce de manière théâtral, avant de se tourner vers le rouquin avec un sourire splendide et de répondre:

-_Un garçon._

Fin du vingt-deuxième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Ce chapitre est énorme, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire.

Hinata: Tu as dit en haut que tu...

L'Auteur: Je sais, merci.

Hinata: Pourquoi je sors, à la fin?

L'Auteur: C'est pour l'effet visuel!

Gaara: T'es au courant des idioties que tu sors?

L'Auteur: OUI! Et j'en suis très fière!

Gaara:T'avais pas quelques choses à dire aux lecteurs?

L'Auteur:...AH OUI! ÇA ME REVIENT, MAINTENANT!

Hum, hum...

CONCOURS!

A partir de **ce **chapitre, je lance un concours! Ou pas un concours...plutôt une interrogation à tout le monde: Garçon ou Fille? Vous pouvez CHOISIR! Jusqu'au chapitre de l'Accouchement, vous pourrez donnez vos opinion quand à ce que sera le bébé. Costume de marin ou petite Cendrillon? A vous de choisir! Et vous pouvez même ajoutez un prénom qui vous ferait plaisir (vraiment pas d'idées de prénoms pour ce bébé).

Vous savez comment vous pouvez répondre? Envoyez-moi une review!

Quelle logique!

MERCI!


	23. Chapter 23

L'Auteur: 100! ON EN EST A 100! C'EST MERVEILLEUX! C'EST INOUI! JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN TRUC PAREIL SUR UNE DE MES FICS (...peut-être parce que c'est la première, sais pas...)! Que dire? Désolée pour mon retard? Oui, la fièvre, la vie...c'est tout...AH, OUI! MERCI A TOUT MES CHERS REVIEWEURS D'AMÛR POUR LEURS GENTILS COMMENTAIRES!MERCI POUR TOUT!

Chapitre 23: Siffler en travaillant...(vraiment pas d'idée de titre)

Le jeudi, une nouvelle terriblement dramatique se fit entendre: les cours d'éveil à la religion auraient lieu le vendredi!

PINPINPIN!

Mon...non, rien.

Donc, le nouvel objectif de survie est: trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas assister à ces cours maudit. On surprit même Chôji en train de se donner un coup de batte de baseball dans la cheville (quatre semaines d'arrêt sportif et des tas et des tas de blâmes de la part d'à peu près tout le monde).

Sasuke s'était vu offrir par sa mère une proposition qu'on ne peut pas refuser (le genre de proposition à deux zéros derrière (donc une bonne quantité de fansgirls sera présente aussi)).

Naruto aimait assez la religion, on faisait toujours les « foufous ».

Ino et Sakura viendrait (cf personne 1). Tenten avait des cours d'éveil au Sciences Politiques.

Gaara et Hinata aussi, viendrait; Monsieur étant à la maison toute la journée (il est peut-être tolérant, mais il ne faut pas pousser), il n'accepterait pas de les voir rentrer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

Kiba devait assister sa mère sur une intervention délicate sur la patte d'une chèvre (c'est ce qu'il disait, en tout cas).

Shino aimait bien la religion, alors il viendrait.

Ainsi, le jeudi soir, tout le monde fit des sandwichs.

...

Ou presque.

-Gaara, tu en veux à quoi?

-T'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais...

-A quoi?

-...au jambon, ça ira très bien.

-OK.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-J'aime pas rester assise pendant que tu fais tes devoirs.

C'est vrai que la noiraude, comme elle n'avait plus la gym, restait assise à faire ses devoirs pratiquement tout le temps.

Le rouquin, lui, préférait sécher qu'aller en cours et il avait prit du retard.

-Mais t'en fais pas, je me débrouille plutôt bien en cuisine.

Enfin, c'était son opinion à _elle_, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire gouter à quelqu'un d'autre ses merveilles culinaires.

-De toute façon, je suis pas super critique en matière de bouffe.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-...mon père...

-...OK...

Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant que l'un des deux faisait ses devoirs et que l'autre faisait de la matière pour survivre.

Hinata se disait que finalement, sa vie n'était pas si pourrie que ça et qu'elle pourrait bien rester comme ça tout le temps. Faire à manger pour le rouquin jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent...

Hinata devint toute rouge, oubliant le couteau pointu, coupant et tranchant qu'elle avait dans la main et se coupa méchamment le doigt (l'index de la main gauche) sur trois centimètres et neuf millimètres de profond. Le sang giclait comme avec un pistolet à eau (pchit, pchit, pchit!) et salissait méchamment sa tomate presque coupée.

-Aïe!

-Le bébé?demanda distraitement Gaara sans lever le nez de ses devoirs.

-Nan, le couteau sur mon doigt...

Gaara releva la tête et regarda Hinata se sucer le doigt en regardant avec panique tout autour d'elle.

Est-ce qu'une femme qui meurt vidée de son sang dans une cuisine fait mauvais genre?

Probablement, alors Gaara se leva et sortit des pansements d'une grande boîte dans le placard sous l'évier.

-Viens là...

Hinata s'approcha, pendant que Gaara sortait son matériel de chirurgien (du sparadrap et du désinfectant qui pique). La noiraude tendit son doigt couvert de sang et reçut un pchit piquant sur la plaie. Le rouquin mit ensuite son sparadrap et lâcha la main de la noiraude.

-Merci...

-...

-...

-...tu sais cuisiner, ou pas?

-Oui, mais c'était...un...accident...?

-...OK.

OK pour quoi? Je sais pas. Les gens, y disent tout le temps OK et on sait pas pourquoi.

-Je suis nulle...tout ce que je fais est naze et ne sert à rien...

Hinata s'assit sur un tabouret et commença à pleurer (c'est vrai qu'en rendant une balle qui avait atterrit près de ses gradins pendant la gym le matin même, elle avait réussis à mettre la balle de basket dans la tête de Karin qui lui « en voulait à donf », maintenant). Cette journée était vraiment nul de chez nul et ne s'arrêterait pas avant minuit.

-Mais non, t'es pas si nulle que ça...

-Siiiii...

-Mais non...

Gaara, paniqué (les filles ne pleurent pas souvent devant lui, c'est pour ça), énuméra dans sa tête les tentatives de consolations qui s'offraient à lui:

Tentative de consolation numéro 1: Démentir les affirmations évidentes.

-...

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. C'était pas une bonne idée (mais alors là, pas du tout!)

Tentative de consolation numéro 2: Donner un exemple encore plus débile:

-Temari, une fois, a fait cramer noir de chez noir une soupe.

-...moi aussiiiiii!

Loupé.

Bon.

Tentative de consolation numéro 3: Faire un truc HS mais que les filles apprécient profondément.

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je suis sûre que vous vous en doutez!

-Attend, tiens...

Gaara se pencha et...

...

...prit un stylo qui trainait par là, saisit le doigt tout pansementé de la noiraude et mit un smile dessus.

...

Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein?

Hinata regarda son doigt smilisé et rit.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie...

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans le flan des yeux. Puis, Gaara décida de rompre le silence (chose qu'il ne fait pas souvent).

-Hina...

La porte de la chambre-bureau-bibliothèque de Monsieur s'ouvrit sur Monsieur (il aura bientôt un prénom! J'en suis sûre!) lui-même, qui tenait une pile de bouquin dans ses bras.

-Vous tombez bien, vous deux! Asseyiez-vous!

Un adulte ordonnera toujours une chose en cours: il aura l'impression d'avoir de l'autorité.

Monsieur posa avec fracas ses livres sur la table, devant son fils et sa presque-comme-une-belle-fille-si-Gaara-se-bouge-un-peu-le-fion. Ces derniers regardèrent les livres avec perplexité.

Le rouquin décida de poser une question toute innocente:

-...livre?

Oui, c'est une question.

-Oui, ce sont des livres, et vous allez les lire!

Il y avait au moins dix bouquins. Et pas des trucs épais comme des Martine, non, non. C'était des pavés de 500 pages au moins.

Pendant que le rouquin expliquait que non, ils avaient assez de boulot comme ça et je t'emmerde (c'est une citation, hein), la noiraude avait prit le premier pavé de la pile et avait lu le titre.

« Comment bien éduquer ses enfants ».

A titre personnel, je pense que Monsieur n'a pas lu ce livre en entier, mais bon.

Hinata fixa la couverture (une famille heureuse avec des gosses qui jouent au foot avec leur père (ils ont tous un sourire Colgate)) et remarqua que tout les livres avaient des titres aussi idiot que « La grossesse merveilleuse », « Le miracle de la vie », « Les premiers soins », « La contraception pour les nuls », « Le Kama...(non, je dèc') », « Apprendre la vie à son enfant » et tout comme ça.

Ça à peut-être pas le volume d'un Martine, mais le contenu doit être le même.

-Et vous allez regardez _ça_, aussi.

Il posa une cassette vidéo sur le tas de bouquin. Il y avait une étiquette avec « Martin » marquée dessus.

-...et c'est...?demanda Gaara en prenant la cassette.

-La vidéo de la naissance du fils d'un de mes employés.

Gaara lâcha la vidéo.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse ça?

-Aucun de vous n'a les capacités pour élever un enfant! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, jeune homme! Je te connais!

La vie est injuste: sous prétexte qu'on donne des coups de pieds à des chiots, on ne serait pas capable de s'occuper d'un petit bébé?

Gaara songea à discuter mais Hinata l'en dissuada en posant la main du rouquin sur son ventre. Moyen complètement stupide pour apaiser les tensions, mais qui a l'extrême avantage de calmer Gaara.

Pourquoi? Probablement pour passer pour un type bien devant son rejeton. De toute façon, c'est pas important.

-Vous avez jusqu'à...vendredi prochain!

HAHA! ELLE EST OÙ, LA BLAGUE?

...

Je déteste les faux-espoirs.

-T'es sérieux?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-Vous devriez vous y mettre maintenant!

-...OK...

Vous voyiez? OK pour tout.

Hinata finit ses sandwichs pendant que Gaara finissait ses devoirs, puis ils s'assirent sur le canapé et fixèrent les livres.

-Tu veux lire quoi, en premier?demanda Gaara en réfléchissant à son propre choix.

-...sais pas...

-...

-...

-...

-... « Comment bien éduquer ses enfants » me tente assez, je dois dire...

-...OK...

Gaara prit « La grossesse; une étape importante de la vie », et commença à bouquiner, pendant que la noiraude faisait pareil de son côté.

Le temps passant si lentement, nous nous consacrerons à la vie passionnante de Kyuubi, le chat de Naruto.

Kyuubi regardait le père de son maître en train de travailler sur son ordinateur portable, pendant que Kushina faisait le repassage.

Kyuubi avait faim, alors il alla manger.

Kyuubi mangea.

Kyuubi se lava.

Kyuubi utilisa sa litière.

Kyuubi alla dormir.

Voilà.

Gaara, depuis un moment, entendait Hinata chouiner dans son coin comme si elle était toute seule en train de lire un Stephen King, alors il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la pinça (sa cuisse à elle).

-Arrête!

-Arrête toi!

-Mais c'est toi qu'y a commencer!

Mon Dieu, mais quel âge ont-ils?

-...tu sais...plus ça va, plus je me dis que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et que je n'aurais pas à élever ce bébé...

-...

-...

-...

Une déclaration aussi profonde qu'un gouffre et une réponse toute faite typiquement masculine: « ... ».

-...tu devrais pas lire ces bouquins, tu sais.

-...

-...ça va te faire déprimer.

Tentative de consolation numéro 4: Avouer.

Je ne sais pas si ça console vraiment, par contre.

-...je pense que t'as raison...

-...

-...

-...

-...qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ton bouquin?

-...tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-...finalement, laisse tomber...

Ils repartirent dans un silence ponctué seulement par le bruit des pages qui se tournent.

Le temps passa si bien et si vite qu'il fut l'heure d'aller dormir. Et comme quand on dort, le temps passe plus vite, on arrive au cours de Religion.

Tout le monde (enfin, ceux qui n'avaient pas de bonnes excuses) attendaient avec des têtes de déterrés qu'on leur ouvre la porte des enfers.

Pitit concours, là, maintenant, parce que ça me fait plaisir: vous pensez que c'est qui, le professeur tant craint, détesté et haïs?

PIN PIN PIN PIN!

Monsieur Hidan marchait dans les couloirs avec un air terriblement solennel sur le visage. Il avait une espèce de tunique noir avec de petits nuages rouges discret cousu dessus, marque de la secte locale, ce qui lui donnait un air terrifiant.

Hidan ouvrit la porte avec un geste de « grandeur divine » et invita les élèves à prendre place dans la « salle de classe de Dieu ».

-Entrez, pauvres petits pêcheurs.

Les petits sportifs (bon, OK, elle était facile, celle-là) entrèrent dans la salle à la file indienne (à la file indienneuh, indienneuh, indienneuh...(elle l'était moins, celle-là)) avec une envie commune de partir en courant.

Tout le monde prit place sur les chaises autour de toutes les tables, qui avaient été rassemblées en cercle. Sur chaque table, il y avait des bougies allumées et tout les stores et tout les rideaux avaient été tirés. Un bâton d'encens brûlait dans le fond de la pièce (probablement pour le côté « mystique » de l'ambiance), ce qui donnait à tout le monde l'envie de vomir. Pour le côté « festif » de la pièce, le mot « Religion, cours d'éveil » avait été écrit au tableau en orange.

Monsieur Hidan prit place et tout le monde se bouscula pour ne pas être à côté ou en face de lui.

-Tout d'abord, bonjour.

Il y eut un grognement qui pouvait se traduire par « mbjiniour ».

-Un peu d'entrain, que diable!

Hidan fit un « OH! » et se signa rapidement.

Il y eut un merveilleux et très plausible « Bonjour Monsieur Hidan » lancé par toute la classe(et quelques « crève » parfaitement audible aussi).

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de l'Évangile de Luc.

Petite précision: normalement, les cours de religion sont censés parler de** toutes** les religions, mais Monsieur Hidan n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et il se concentre sur sa religion à lui.

Il y eut un « Quelqu'un peut me prêter sa Bible? », des « pfff » et des « 'fait chier ».

Hinata sortit sa Bible et songea que celle de Sakura n'avait plus rien à voir avec le texte original (elle a collé une photo de Sasuke sur la couverture avec des petits cœurs en strass).

-C'est...comment dire?...nouveau, ces petits cœurs...

-Oh oui! Je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir à Sasuki.

-VOLEUSE! TU M'AS VOLE MON IDEE!cria la blondasse d'à côté (Ino).

-Laissez-vous influencer par l'influence bénéfique du Saint Esprit, déclara le professeur avec une haine dissimulée dans sa voix.

Faut dire qu'il aime bien le calme. C'est bon pour le « repentir », y paraît.

-Quelqu'un veut lire le passage?

Personne ne se dévoua. Personne ne se dévoue jamais pour ce cours, de toute façon.

-Bon, je vais le faire moi-même, alors...

Et la lecture commença, interminable, interminable, ...

Finalement, Hidan arriva à la fin de sa lecture.

-Quelqu'un a une question à posé sur ce texte?

« ... » résumerait à merveille la situation.

-Bon...Eh bien, moi, je vais vous dire ce qui se dit dans ce texte!

Un soupir d'agacement collectif se fit remarquer.

-Vous! Vous êtes tous des pêcheurs! L'alcool! La drogue! Vous êtes TOUS des pêcheurs! Autrement dit, il n'y a aucun moyen pour vous de sortir des bouches de l'Enfer, si ce n'est avec la prière et la piété! Tenez, par exemple...

Monsieur Hidan fit mine de réfléchir. Puis, il désigna d'un doigt vengeur à la Zorro (le vrai avec le cavalier qui surgit hors de la nuit, pas celui de One Piece) quelqu'un dans la salle.

Hinata. Bien entendu. Cette pauvre petite n'avait pas de chance, ces temps-ci (quoique vivre avec Gaara en permanence peut être perçu comme une sacré p*tain de veine, selon les points de vues).

-VOUS!

Hinata sursauta (elle était en transe et fixait la bougie en face d'elle).

-Q...qui...?...M...Moi...?

-OUI! VOUS!

-Q...Q...quoi...?

-VOUS ÊTES ENCEINTE, N'EST-IL POINT?

-Euh...ben...tout dépend les points de vues...

Mais qu'elle idée stupide!

-QUI EST LE PERE! LE SAVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT?

-Euh...ben...oui...c'est...euh...

La noiraude chercha du soutient auprès du rouquin, mais celui-ci dessinait et ne semblait pas décidé à intervenir.

-...euh...ben...c'est...euh...Gaara...

-Monsieur Sabakuno!

Le rouquin ne fit même pas semblant de le regarder.

-TOUT LES DEUX, VOUS IREZ EN ENFER!

-Pourquoi?demanda quelqu'un (et à juste titre, si vous voulez mon avis).

-Parce que, monsieur Uzumaki, le sexe avant le mariage est DÛREMENT réprimander par le Seigneur!

-Non, mais je voulais dire, pourquoi les deux? J'en connais deux-trois dans cette classe qui sont salement défoncé un peu tout les weeks-ends...

-Savez-vous ce qu'est un bâtard, monsieur Uzumaki?

-UCHIHA!cria quelqu'un (ce quelqu'un, ça doit quand même être quelque chose!).

-TA MERE!crièrent les fansgirls.

Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer l'insulte qui se cache derrière « ta mère »? Je n'ai jamais compris et quand je demande, on me donne une baffe...

-DU CALME, LES PÊCHEURS! Alors, monsieur Uzumaki?

-...aucune idée...

-Un bâtard est un enfant né hors-mariage. ET VOUS!continua Hidan en repointant Hinata du doigt, VOUS AVEZ L'INTENTION DE VOUS MARIEZ, JE PRESUME!

-...ben...euh...en fait...non...

-HA-HA! VOUS VOYIEZ! ET POURQUOI?

-...euh...en fait...je sais pas...

Hinata eut une soudaine envie de pleurer.

-Euh...ben...je...je suis...jeune et...

-Vous êtes trop jeune pour vous mariez mais assez vieille pour avoir des relations sexuelles sans protection?

Il semblait satisfait de sa répartie.

Bon, pour Hinata, c'était quand même une sacrée colle. Est-ce que cet imbécile de Sabakuno pourrait pas dire un truc qui pourrait l'aidée?

-Et vous y avez prit plaisir, je suppose?

-...euh...c'est une question piège?

Hinata se sentit rougir. Les quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas occupées à remplir les trous dans les lettres de leurs Bible attendait la suite avec impatience.

Bon, répondre à la question. Est-ce que ça lui avait plu? Hum...

...

..

.

..

...

-...je...

-Dites, m'sieur, je peux vous posez une question?demanda Shikamaru qui venait de se réveiller à cause des hurlements de son professeur.

-Mais certainement, mon enfant.

-Vous êtes un frustrer? Je veux dire, sexuellement?

-...

-...

**-...**

Monsieur Hidan semblait aussi choqué que si on lui avait dit que son anniversaire avait été annulé cette année.

-**_Pardon?_**

-Ben, sinon, pourquoi ça vous intéresserait autant?

-...

Il y eut de nombreux rires étouffés et quelques applaudissements discret.

-...Nous allons reprendre la lecture, si vous le voulez bien. Nara, poursuivez!

Mais le Nara en question s'était rendormit.

Hinata le remercia silencieusement de son intervention, car Hidan ne sembla plus vouloir revenir sur le sujet.

Pour le moment, en tout cas...

Finalement, la fin de la journée approcha (il s'est rien passé pendant le repas, à part une fangirl qui avait manqué de mourir étouffé à cause d'un morceau de courgette qui n'était pas passé (les sandwichs d'Hinata n'avaient pas rencontrer un succès fou chez Gaara, mais enfin...(probablement à cause du sang sur les tomates (nan, je rigole, elles sont propres, les tomates)))) et tout le monde put partir.

Une fois qu'il esurent retrouver l'air libre, Hinata se jeta sur Gaara avec autant de violence qu'un tank.

-Toi! La prochaine fois qu'on me pose des questions aussi gênantes et qu'on m'insulte, ça t'embêterais de me défendre un tout petit peu?

-Regarde, j'ai fais un beau dessin.

Le rouquin tendit tout innocemment une feuille de papier qui le représentait lui, courant après Hidan avec une hache.

-...

-...

-...tu veux peut-être que je l'accroche à la porte du frigo?

-Ben, il est joli, non?

Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle avait un peu l'impression que c'était un gamin de dix ans qui l'avait dessiné (on peut pas être doué partout).

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Hinata se souvint de quelque chose et décida de rappeler à Gaara ses obligations:

-Gaara?

-Ouais?

-...euh...mon rendez-vous chez...

-Ouais, je me souviens.

-...OK...

Une fois dehors, ils eurent la surprise de voir...

La voiture Barbie rose.

Hinata s'approcha de la voiture.

-Euh...salut...

-Salut!

-Yô!

Hinata fixa Kankuro, elle l'avait pas vu.

-Euh...je sais pas si on vous a prévenu que...

-Rendez-vous chez le médecin!

-On est au courant!

-Et on a décidé de venir, comme ça, on pourra voir une éventuelle nouvelle échographie!

-...OK...cool...

-Il est où, Gaara?

-Euh...je sais pas...bonne ques...

Le téléphone d'Hinata sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde. La noiraude lut le message et songea à lui arracher la tête.

-C'est de qui?

-Gaara...

-Kesskidit?

-« _Je ne monte pas dans __**cette **__voiture! _».

-Il est marrant, lui, il y va comment, alors?

-J'en sais rien...

-En bus, peut-être?

-Ah làlà, ce gosse...Et toi, kesstu fous? Monte!

Hinata, qui aime bien la voiture, monta à l'arrière et écouta avec les deux autres des chansons de Britney Spears à fond les ballons.

Le bébé aura une vie misérable, réduit à se raser le crâne comme une boule de billard et à conduire avec son propre bébé sur les genoux. Écoutez du Mozart!

Finalement, tout le monde ou presque parvint à la clinique. Gaara y était déjà et les attendaient devant la porte. Enfin, il attendait surtout Hinata, les deux autres, il en avait un peu rien à foutre.

-Enfin...

-Toi, la prochaine fois, tu préviens quand tu t'en vas!

-Je l'ai fais...

-Et pis de toute façon...

Mais Gaara avait saisit Hinata par la main et la trainait en direction de la clinique. Les deux autres suivirent, indigné.

-C'est pour une consultation?demanda la nana en blanc de l'accueil.

-Oui.

-Le docteur va vous recevoir. Veuillez patientez dans la salle d'attente.

Pourquoi salle d'attente? Pourquoi pas salle de patience, ou salle de l'ennui à mourir entouré de gens bizarre?

M'enfin, c'est la vie...

Tout le monde s'assit en patientant dans la salle toujours aussi blanche avec des magazines sur la table. Hinata et Temari prirent chacune un magazine, pendant que les garçons s'occupaient en faisant les foufous avec leurs pieds dans les tibias de l'autre.

-ENCORE VOUS?

-Bonjour monsieur.

-...docteur...

-Bonjour, monsieur!

-Bonjour, monsieur le docteur!

(J'ai cherché plusieurs manières différentes de dire bonjour à un médecin).

Kabuto considéra un moment tout le monde et se dit que ces deux familles se reproduisaient drôlement vite.

-Entrez...

Le médecin les fit tous entrer à la queue-leu-leu dans un bureau où était déjà installée une femme.

Cette femme s'appelait...disons...euh...Terumi Mei, voilà!

-Je vous présente Terumi Mei. C'est votre sage-femme à partir de maintenant.

OK.

...

Bon, et on fait quoi, maintenant?

-Assis!

Je crois que Kabuto veut encore venger ses portes.

Tout le monde s'assit et tout le monde attendit que le toubib fasse pareil.

-Bon, Mademoiselle Mei ici présente va vous expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir...

Mademoiselle Mei ici présente prit une grande inspiration et sourit aux deux jeunes gens devant elle.

-Mademoiselle Hyuuga, vous en êtes au...

-Quatrième mois...

-Est-ce qu'il commence à bouger?

-Oui...depuis mardi...

-Très bien...c'est très impressionnant, la première fois, je suppose?

-Oui.

Terumi Mei sourit.

-Donc...l'accouchement? Peur?

-Beaucoup!

-Je vois, continua Mei en souriant toujours. On vous a déjà parler des cours d'accouchement sans douleurs?

-...euh...non, pas vraiment...

-Et vous, monsieur...?

-Non plus.

Je crois qu'elle lui demandait son nom de famille, mais il est pas très réceptif à ce genre de code codé.

Ou peut-être qu'il considère cette information comme top secrète?

-Très bien. L'accouchement est une étape très importante -j'espère que vous l'aurez compris (têtes de pioches)-, mais c'est aussi terriblement douloureux. Les cours d'accouchements sans douleurs vous permettrons de savoir quoi faire quand les premières contractions se présenteront et quoi faire, dans quel position se mettre, pour pouvoir mettre votre bébé au monde dans une position qui sera confortable pour vous. Bien sûr vous (pour une raison inconnue, elle fusilla Gaara du regard) devrez l'aider,

-...comment?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache!

Sujet difficile à aborder, noter.

-Voici des prospectus, intervint Kabuto avec une pile de papiers rose et bleu dans les mains. Prenez-les et allez-y si ça vous intéresse.

Hinata en prit deux et en tendit un au rouquin (qui ne quittait pas la sage-femme des yeux).

-Ensuite, où irez-vous accouchez?

-A l'Hôpital Général de Konoha.

-Vous leur avez téléphonez?

-Oui, enfin, ma mère...

-...

Mei sembla comprendre la situation grâce à la tête que faisait Hinata en parlant de sa mère.

-Vous pourrez aller voir votre chambre lors du huitième mois.

-...

-Est-ce que vous savez déjà si vous voulez accoucher sous péridurale ou de manière naturelle? Sachant que la péridurale minimise la douleur...

-Péridurale, déclara Hinata sans aucune once d'hésitation.

-Très bien, j'en prend note.

Petit silence, puis...

-Donc, maintenant, est-ce que vous avez des questions?

-Sur...?

-Sur quelque chose de particulier?

-...

Tout le monde sembla réfléchir.

Hinata leva la main.

-Oui?

-J'aimerais savoir combien de poids je vais prendre.

-En moyenne, une femme enceinte prend au moins douze kilos. Mais ça dépend des fois.

Je sais pas si c'est vrai, j'ai pas trouver de réponses précise sur Internet.

-D'autres questions?

-Oui, moi.

Gaara? Une question? Ben ça alors...

-Est-ce que vous savez que je suis psycho...

-Il est malade dans sa tête, intervint Temari à voix haute et en coupant son petit frère.

-Oui, nous sommes au courant.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un risque pour que ça affecte le bébé?

Terumi réfléchit.

-Dans certains cas, les maladies psychiques se perçoivent chez les enfants dont un parent est déjà psychopathe. Toutefois, c'est rare. Vous souffrez d'un dédoublement de la personnalité?

-Personnalité multiple.

-Violence?

-C'est là tout le problème.

-Nous pourrons faire suivre un examen psychique quand l'enfant aura atteint la puberté, comme c'est souvent à cet âge-là que les maladies psychiques font leurs apparitions.

-Puberté, puberté...il avait quatre ans quand il a commencer à avoir des crises...souligna avec raison Kankuro (peut-être qu'il se croit malin).

Si la sage-femme aurait eu des bazookas à la place des yeux, pour sûr que Kankuro serait mort, là, maintenant.

-En _général _à la puberté.

Kankuro semblait comprendre l'histoire des bazookas et ne rajouta plus rien.

-D'autres question? Si certaines vous viennent plus tard, vous pouvez toujours téléphonez, on vous répondra.

Ne voyant pas d'objection, la sage-femme et le médecin se levèrent.

-Mademoiselle, nous allons passer à la salle d'à côté.

Hinata se leva en tremblant, Gaara se leva aussi, comme ses aînés.

Une fois tout le monde dans la pièce de soins, le médecin tendit une chemise d'hôpital blanche avec des petits poids bleus dessus à la noiraude, qui la prit.

-Veuillez enfiler ça.

-...OK...

Mei tira un rideau, mais Hinata ne bougea pas.

Elle préféra se tourner vers le rouquin.

-Tu peux...

-Quoi?

-...sortir...?

-...OK...

-OH! LE VENT!

Kankuro, peut-être, pensait qu'il pourrait assister à la séance d'habillage de la noiraude. C'est qu'il est pas franchement malin.

-Je crois que toi aussi, tu dois sortir.

-Mais non, Hinata, elle m'aime bien!

-...

-Sortons, alors.

Les trois marmots Sabakuno quittèrent la pièce et s'installèrent dans le couloir en silence.

Jusqu'à ce que...

-Monsieur...Gaara?demanda Mei en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte (bon, je vous l'accorde, passer sa tête par l'embrasure d'une porte, c'est pas facile-facile).

Le rouquin ne fit même pas l'effort de se manifester.

-Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas rester toute seule.

Le rouquin se décolla du mur et franchit à pas lent la porte de la salle d'auscultation.

Hinata était là et ne semblait pas décidée à vouloir aidé quelqu'un à savoir si tout se passait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-...je...j'ai un peu...

-...

Gaara pouvait voir à sa tête qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'écarter les cuisses devant tout le monde (Si toi aussi tu as peur tape dans tes mains...).

-Et tu veux que _je _reste?

-...s'il-te-plaît...

Gaara hésita un petit instant avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de la table d'auscultation.

Hinata prit sa main et se mit à la broyer avec toute la force mise à sa disposition.

-C'est la première fois que vous allez chez le gynécologue, mademoiselle?

-Maman disait que...je n'en aurais jamais...besoin...

Et on applaudit très fort Madame et ses idées d'une brillance Colgate!

-Bon...

Les deux médecins doivent commencer à se poser des questions quand au degré d'implication des parents dans la vie de leurs progénitures.

-Ça risque d'être légèrement désagréable, mais ça va passer vite. Je vais juste faire un toucher vaginal.

« Juste faire un toucher vaginal ». Elle annonça ça avec tellement d'indifférence qu'Hinata paniqua encore plus.

Gaara se sentit très très légèrement rougir. Peut-être parce qu'il venait d'entendre l'un des os de sa main craquer, mais enfin. Cette dingue avait une sacrée poigne. Alors, Gaara eut un réflex humain face à la douleur.

Il posa son autre main sur celle de la noiraude, qui relâcha légèrement la pression. Mais pas trop.

Terumi finit le toucher vaginal et prit un mètre-ruban.

-Je vais mesurer la hauteur utérine, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle posa son mètre ruban et marmonna des choses incompréhensible pour elle-même.

-Voilà...une hauteur utérine dans la moyenne...juste au dessus de l'insuffisance...

-C'est nul?

-C'est foutu?

-Je vais mourir?

-Elle va y rester?

-Non, non, tout va très bien...rassurez-vous, ajouta la sage-femme en voyant des larmes apparaître dans les yeux des deux adolescents (Hinata avait tripler la pression sur la main de Gaara, qui souffrait en silence).

Après encore quelques petits examens, la sage-femme autorisa Hinata à se redresser pour continuer les examens plus haut, pendant que Kabuto inspectait la main devenue toute bleue du rouquin.

-Je vais prendre votre pouls...déclara Terumi.

-Je vous fais confiance (en même temps, pas trop le choix)...

-Je crois que c'est foulé...annonça Kabuto en prenant la main de Gaara.

-Une attelle?demanda le rouquin.

-Nan, une pommade ira très bien...

Kabuto alla chercher une pommade qui ne sentait pas très bon et qui était très froide, et l'appliqua sur la main maintenant violette de Gaara. Ensuite, il lui fit un bandage.

-Merci. Je vous dois combien?

-Si vous promettez de ne plus _jamais _vous en prendre à mon bâtiment, je vous l'offre.

-Compris.

-75...vous êtes dans la norme...

-Merci...

-Je vous en prie...passons à la pression artérielle.

-J'aurais des ennuis pour le sport?

-Vous faites du sport?

-Du foot, ouais...

-Quel poste?

-Attaquant...

-Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes majeurs...

-OK.

Hinata dût se lever pour qu'on prenne son poids. Et par intimité pour elle, nous ne révélerons pas le chiffre =D.

-54,6 kilos (OK, j'ai menti :)...

-Mince...je grossis vite...

-Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, mademoiselle? Il faut écouter le cœur du bébé...

-D'accord.

Hinata fit comme dit et espéra une nouvelle échographie. Mais Mei amena plutôt un stéthoscope.

Elle posa le stéthoscope et écouta les battements de cœur du fœtus.

-Tout va parfaitement bien.

Hinata se sentit terriblement mieux.

Gaara un peu plus qu'elle quand même. Probablement parce que ce n'est pas lui qui porte l'enfant.

-Bon, eh bien...vous pouvez vous rhabillez.

Gaara fut prié de sortir. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il se fit agresser par ses aînés:

-Ça va?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mon instinct féminin me dit que quelque chose ne va pas!

-La ferme, Temari, tu nous portes la poisse!

-C'est pas vrai, d'abord!

-Alors? Tu as vu _quoi_?

-...

-C'est pas une question qu'on pose! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais à la main?

-...longue histoire...

Temari ouvrait la bouche pour recommencer à brailler quand la porte derrière Gaara s'ouvrit sur une Hinata qui allait quand même bien mieux, maintenant.

-Alors au mois prochain!

-Mais ouais, mais ouais...dit Gaara

-...euh...merci pour tout...déclara la noiraude pendant que le rouquin lui tirait le bras et le reste du corps en direction de la sortie, les deux grands sur les talons.

Les quatre presque-tous-des-enfants se dirigèrent vers la voiture Barbie et tout le monde y pénétra.

Pendant que les deux « grands » écoutaient une compile des musiques Disney en chantant à tue-tête (au propre comme au figuré), Gaara posa une question qui lui titillait la curiosité:

-Je t'ai dis qu'on allait chez le psy, toi et moi, lundi?

-...

-...

-...

-...bah, comme ça, t'es au courant...C'est quoi ces crèmes?demanda innocemment le rouquin à la noiraude qui prit une teinte tomate très mûre.

Cette dernière (la noiraude, pas la tomate) s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans la banquette arrière.

-C'est pour...mon ventre...et...mes...seins...

-...

-...

-...tu pouvais juste me dire que ça ne me regardais pas, tu sais.

Sous-entendu: « je te demande pas de me raconter ta vie! ».

Après cet échange aussi complet qu'inutile, Temari posa tout ce beau petit monde devant la maison familial et repartit elle-même pour aller à « la bibliothèque ».

Kankuro monta dans sa chambre en déclarant avoir perdu un après-midi, laissant les deux autres adolescents au salon.

Bon, le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, si l'on oublie le fait que Monsieur ait envoyé paître tous ses enfants pour pouvoir recevoir certain de ses amis dans le calme (soirée qui se finit aux alentours de cinq heures du matin dans la joie, la bonne humeur, le bruit et l'alcool.

Le week-end en lui-même passa plutôt bien (tout est relatif). Hinata apprit à vivre avec sa nouvelle famille. Les règles de la maison étaient assez simple: on se lève quand on ne dort plus, on mange tans qu'on a faim et que le frigo est plein et on essaie de se faire le plus discret possible.

Et après le week-end vient toujours l'orage.

La réaction d'Ino, de Sakura et de Tenten en apprenant que la noiraude devait aller chez le psy l'après-midi fut « BWOUYAH! » avec des yeux grands ouverts et une bouche de deux kilomètres de long.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas...

-...

-...

-...

Nous pourrions parler des heures durant de ce qui s'est passé pendant cette merveilleuse journée scolaire. Seulement voilà, il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

Ainsi, à goûter (des tartines, du lait, une orange et des chips pour tout le monde (sauf pour Hinata, qui avait un reste de hachis Parmentier en plus)), tout le monde de la famille Sabakuno mangeait dans un silence digne d'un enterrement.

Jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se lève.

-Tu vas où?

-On va chez le psy, elle et moi.

-...M...maintenant?

-Si on veut y arriver à l'heure, on doit prendre le bus dans un quart d'heure. Et tu cours pas très vite.

Monsieur fixa son fils et celle qui portait son premier petit nenfant.

-...vous y aller en bus?

-On a pas vraiment le choix.

-Ah...oui...Attendez-moi, je reviens.

Monsieur couru hors de la salle à manger et disparu (pfiout!). Les autres commençaient à se lever de table et à ranger la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle (sauf le rouquin et la noiraude, qui mettaient leur chaussures).

-Gaara...

L'intéressé se tourna vers son géniteur.

-Tiens.

Il lui tendit son permis de conduire et ses clefs de voiture.

Gaara le regardait comme si il venait d'apprendre que son père était le Père Noël, son oncle Peter Pan, sa mère Dorothée et son chien Plutôt.

-Tu...me...les rends?

-Je crois que tu as fais assez d'efforts pour paraître responsable comme ça.

Le rouquin tendit une main tremblante en direction de son permis de conduire et le saisit du bout des doigts comme si il s'agissait d'un objet précieux en cristal hyper méga fin et sensible. Ensuite, il prit ses clefs et les regarda fixement.

Il fit un petit « mrcgi » à son papa chéri qu'il n'aime très fort et sortit, avec une Hinata perplexe accrochée au bras.

-Tu sais...je pense pas qu'on soit obligé d'y aller maintenant...

-Je veux conduire.

Il avait l'air terriblement déterminé.

-Mais...

-Si tu veux y aller en bus, libre à toi.

Il la lâcha, tout en continuant vers le garage.

Hum...bus avec des inconnus ou voiture avec Gaara?

Le choix était vite fait.

Elle marcha derrière Gaara, qui ouvrit le garage avec des mains fébriles.

_La voilà..._pensa Gaara avec une telle joie qu'il crût s'envoler.

Noir. Une magnifique Lamborghini noir attendait là. Elle semblait triste, tout seule, dans le noir, sans personne pour la conduire. Le rouquin alluma la lumière du garage, provoquant des reflets sur la carrosserie noir métallisé depuis que la lumière fut.

Hinata avait déjà vu cette voiture sur le parking du lycée, l'année dernière, et elle avait secrètement eu envie de faire un tour dedans (ou de s'asseoir sur les sièges, seulement!), comme tout le monde. Même qu'une fangirl hystérique avait forcé la portière et était entrée dans la voiture (avant de se faire piétiner par des policiers qui passaient par là) et avait raconter qu'il y avait un écran plat qui sortait de la boîte à gant. Bon, elle disait aussi qu'il y avait une machine à Pop-corn et à Barbe-à-papa dans le coffre, mais ça restait la super classe.

Hiashi, quand il avait appris que le dernier rejeton de la famille Sabakuno possédait un engin qui allait très vite et avec une machine à Barbe-à-papa dans le coffre et qu'il allait en plus dans le même lycée que sa gamine à _lui_, avait fait un merveilleux discours à table sur les dangers de la jeunesse aujourd'hui, les jeunes qui roulent trop vite, les enfants shooter en traversant la rue, etc.

Quand Hinata pensa qu'elle allait monter dans _cette _voiture, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Et toc! Dans les dents, papa!

Le rouquin passa sa main sur le capot en allant ouvrir la portière.

Avant d'entrer dans la voiture, il songea à faire deux-trois précisions:

-Si tu veux entrer dans cette voiture, deux-trois trucs doivent être au point.

-OK.

-Premièrement, pas de boue sur, dedans, ou _n'importe où ailleurs sur __**ma **__voiture!_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hinata eut un peu peur du rouquin avec sa grosse voiture et qui frappe les chiens. Mais elle approuva quand même.

-Deuxièmement, on ne mange _absolument rien dans __**ma **__voiture!_

-Compris.

-Troisièmement, personne, je dis bien _personne_, ne s'installe derrière le volant à part** moi.**

-Je ne sais pas conduire.

Ce qui était faux; avec Neji, ils « volaient » souvent la voiture de leur jardinier, avec laquelle ils faisaient des tours à tour de rôles. Même qu'elle se débrouillait drôlement bien!

-Quatrièmement, si je te surprend, _toi ou une de __**tes **__copines_, près de **ma **voiture, je te jures que tu le regretteras!

Gloups.

-Gloups.

-Clair?

-Limpide.

-Monte.

Hinata ne se fit pas prier.

Elle ouvrit la portière côté passager (pas le choix) et s'installa. Nous allons, pour illustrer l'intérieur de la voiture, reprendre ZE phrase fétiche de toutes les fansgirls à Sasuke: « mondieumondieumondieumondieu... ».

Elle songea à ouvrir la boîte à gant pour mettre fin au problème number one de l'univers du lycée, quand elle songea que le rouquin le prendrait probablement très mal. Et comme mettre Gaara en rogne maintenant n'était pas une excellente idée, elle s'abstiendrait de toucher à quelque chose dans cette voiture.

_Finalement, le rouquin démarra et ils partirent en direction du soleil couchant vers de nouvelles aventures!_

Fin du vingt-troisième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Ah! Ce chapitre est enfin bouclé!

Gaara (perplexe):...c'est tout?

L'Auteur: Gneinh?

Hinata (perplexe aussi): Ça finit comme ça?

L'Auteur: Hey, ce chapitre est déjà bien long et pas particulièrement intéressant, mettre la séance chez le psy l'aurait rendu six pages plus long!

Hinata: Et après? C'est pas très grave...

Gaara: Je crois que c'est de la flemme.

L'Auteur: Tu devrais faire gaffe à tes paroles, Gaa-chan, je sais pas encore ce que te réserves le prochain chapitre! En plus, il faut que je trouve un sujet de dispute.

Gaara (impassible): Ouh...j'ai très peur...pourquoi un sujet de dispute?

L'Auteur: Les séances chez le psy ne sont intéressante que si il y a de l'eau dans le gaz! (rire sadique).

Hinata: Les cours de religions ont l'air...palpitant...

L'Auteur: Ouais...mais c'était pour le fun. Je me disais que ce serait rigolo, des cours de religions avec des sandwichs.

Bon, il est (enfin) là, le chapitre que vous attendez tous avec impatience, alors il mérite un petit commentaire, non?


	24. Chapter 24

L'Auteur: Très bien; comme vous avez été sage et comme c'est les vacances chez moi, voilà votre petit cadeau de...euh...du premier mars! Avec la très attendue scène chez...

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui réchauffe les cœurs glacés par le vent froid de printemps!

Chapitre 24: Shukaku.

Gaara roulait vite. Pas d'excès (bien sûr!), mais quand même bien vite. Hinata devait bien avouer qu'il conduisait drôlement bien. Même son père ne conduisait pas avec autant d'agilité (agilité, agilité, c'est vite dit...)! Bon, peut-être parce qu'ils venaient pas de la même époque, mais bon...

Hinata regardait fébrilement tout autour d'elle. Bien que l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la voiture était « mondieumondieumondieumondieu », elle remarqua bien vite une chose: faire des galipettes sur la banquette (Hinata se donna mentalement une violente baffe dans la joue droite) arrière s'avérerait difficile pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait _pas _de banquette arrière.

-Euh...Gaara?

-Ouais...?

-...euh...dis...moi...je peux te poser une question...?

-Tu l'as déjà fait.

-...désolée...

-...mais tu peux retenter ta chance, si tu veux...

Oui, oui, je sais.

-Dis...où tu comptes mettre le siège pour bébé...?

Gaara eut une espèce de sursaut à mi-chemin entre « JE VIENS DE ME SOUVENIR DE QUE'QUCHOSE D'IMPORTANT! » et « DE QWOUA? », ce qui lui causa une légère perte de contrôle du véhicule. Étant un garçon, bien sûr, il redressa le volant (cette phrase peut avoir beaucoup de sens, si on y réfléchit) et se remit tout beau droit sur la route.

-Quoi?

-Bah...un siège pour bébé...

-Qu'est-ce que...quoi?

-Où est-ce que tu veux le mettre?demanda Hinata qui commençait à s'énerver (pas bon du tout).

-Ah parce que tu veux que _ton _gosse se promène joyeusement dans _ma _voiture?

-Ah parce que maintenant, c'est _mon _gosse? Et toi?

-Il est absolument _hors de question _que _ma _voiture accueille un _bébé_ qui bave, pue, chie et pisse sur _mes _sièges!

Hinata lui pinça violemment l'épaule avec le poing.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore?

-Il est _hors de question _que MON bébé face de la caisse à savon dans sa poussette en descendant la *bip* de colline qui va chez moi!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi? Ton père veut plus que tu reviennes chez eux!

-Et tu crois que je vais m'habiller éternellement avec _tes _fringues que _ta _mémé t'envoie tout les mois? Il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi à un moment ou à un autre!

-Et tu crois que j'ai envie que _mon_ bébé se fasse menacer par _ton _père?

-ALORS MAINTENANT, C'EST _TON _BEBE?

-_NOTRE_ BEBE, MERDE!

-PREND UN PEU TES RESPONSABILITES, BORDEL! SI TU VEUX T'IMPLIQUER DANS LA VIE DE TON GOSSE, VIRE-MOI TA CAISSE ET ACHETE UN BREAK FAMILIAL!

Le rouquin se gara devant l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait le bureau de Baki et ouvrit sa portière.

-Descend!

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton!

-Je te parle sur le ton qui me plaît! Et boucle-la!ajouta le rouquin en voyant Hinata ouvrir la bouche.

La jeune femme descendit de la voiture et suivit le rouquin dans l'ascenseur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire; le Gaara qui avait été si gentils avec elle et avec le bébé avait été remplacer par ce type odieux qui se préoccupait plus d'une stupide machine à quatre roues que du produit de son propre sperme.

Bon, OK, elle s'était emportée très vite, mais quand même! Il avait dit lui-même qu'il s'occuperait de l'enfant!

...

N'est-ce pas?

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur dans un silence tendu comme...un fil pour couper le fromage.

Quand les portes se rouvrirent, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés un mot. Hinata pensait que la réaction du rouquin était exagérée pendant que Gaara pensait pareil de son côté.

Je sens que cette séance va être à mourir. Tout court.

-Oh, bonjour, Gaara et...euh...commença la dame à l'accueil.

-« Celle qui se laisse engrosser », répondit Gaara d'un ton acide.

La demoiselle noiraude ne se laissa pas faire et envoya son pied gauche là où pense les hommes (et c'est pas la tête...). Mais elle le loupa et lui cogna violemment les cuisses.

-Aïe...

-Tais-toi!

-...

Bon toutou.

-...euh...le...docteur va vous recevoir...donc...

-OK.

Gaara alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils mis à disposition et y resta. Hinata se mit le plus loin possible de lui.

Ils attendirent en silence pendant dix bonnes minutes dans un silence complet, si on exclut une femme qui se parlait à elle-même.

Finalement, Baki ouvrit la porte et laissa passer un homme qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Suivant...oh...c'est toi...

-Merci.

-T'es tout seul.

-J'aimerais.

Gaara s'était levé et, de son unique regard puissamment flippant, avait inciter Hinata à faire pareil.

-Oh! Tu dois être Hinata!salua Baki en lui serrant la main.

-...bonjour...

-Entrez, je vous en prie...

Gaara avait tracé son chemin plein de tapis encombrant (qui le fit à moitié tomber) et était allé s'asseoir à l'endroit marquer par ses fesses, depuis le temps. C'est-à-dire tout au bout du canapé.

Hinata se prit les pieds dans le tapis, mais ne tomba pas par terre pour autant.

Baki aussi alla s'asseoir (il avait un passage secret qui l'empêchait de s'empêtrer les pattes dans le tapis) sur son fauteuil et regarda les deux jeunes gens (Hinata était allée s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé).

-D'abord, je vais t'expliquer une chose très importante, Hinata: dans cette pièce, tout ce qui se dit reste ici. On utilise pas ce qui se dit ici pour faire chanter quelqu'un ou pour l'humilier (il foudroya Gaara du regard (Pourquoi, je ne sais pas)). Tu peux donc dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

_Je vais me gêner, tiens..._pensa Hinata en foudroyant aussi Gaara du regard (pauvre petit chou à la crème vanille...).

Le rouquin fixa rageusement la fenêtre, deux taches rouges éclairant lentement ses joues.

-Tu as compris? _Vous _avez compris?

-Oui, monsieur...

-...

-Très bien, commençons...

Baki alluma le petit minuteur sur le bureau à côté du fauteuil.

-Alors...les cours, aujourd'hui...comment ça s'est passé?

-Merdique.

-...

Hinata essayait sincèrement de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, mais sa voix lui faisait défaut. Ou l'air nécessaire à la formulation d'une phrase, peut-être...

Enfin bref, l'idée de rester là, avec deux hommes dont un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et l'autre qu'elle s'était mit à haïr il y a dix minutes l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

-Et toi, Hinata?

-...ce...c'était comme d'habitude...

-Et d'habitude, c'est bien?

-...je...euh...ne dirais pas ça comme ça...

-En fait, tu es comme Gaara...

Ce dernier eut un reniflement méprisant.

Hinata riposta par un soupir exaspéré.

Baki se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Kyuubi se faisait dorloter par Kushina.

-Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz, par hasard?

-Non, tout va très bien, déclara Gaara avec certitude.

-...visiblement...Qui a commencer?

-C'EST LUI!

-C'EST ELLE!

-Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. _Comment _est-ce que ça a commencer?

-Elle est folle.

-Il a un grain.

Hinata reçut des regards qui semblaient dire « bah oui, sinon, pourquoi tu serais là? ».

-Non...mais ce que je veux dire...enfin...euh...

-Prend ton temps.

-Bah, il préfère sa _voiture _à son _bébé_!

Baki regarda Gaara avec méchanceté (grrr grrr).

-Ah bon?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis!

-Explique-toi, je te prie...

-Elle m'a demandé de mettre un siège pour bébé dans _**ma **_ Lamborghini!

-Dans _ta _ Lamborghini ? Et tu lui a dis pourquoi tu ne voulais pas?

-Il va abîmer mes sièges!

-Tes _sièges? Tu penses à __**tes **__sièges? Je vais te..._

-Nous ne menaçons personne, ici. C'est un lieux tranquille où l'on discute calmement.

-Pardon...

-Donc, Gaara, explique-nous pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour ta voiture.

-Vous le savez très bien.

-Moi oui, mais Hinata, non.

Gaara rougit jusqu'aux oreilles (et très fort), ce qui jurait assez avec ses cheveux.

Mais il ne semblait pas décider à parler pour autant.

-Tu veux que je l'explique _moi _comme je le ressens avec la même émotion dans la voix que lorsque _tu _me l'a annoncé?

-Ah non!

-Alors vas-y.

On ne menace pas, mais on fait chanter. C'est très moderne, comme ambiance.

Gaara émit une suite de grognement incompréhensible:

-...gnrognriof...

-Dis des mots, ce sera plus utile.

-...

-...allez, vas-y Gaara, lança avec une haine non-dissimulée la noiraude.

Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu, quand il voulait!

-Je...retaper...moi...même...

-Très bien. Tu sais, il n'y a rien d'honteux là-dedans.

Gaara tourna la tête en se grattant la joue.

Hinata le fixait bouche bée (est-ce que c'est « bouche bée » pour « bouche béante » ou pour « bouche B »?) et essayait de sortir quelque chose de cohérent. Si elle avait bien compris...:

-...tu as...retaper ta _Lamborghini...tout seul_?

-Ouais.

-Il y a passé deux ans dessus.

-...peut-être même moins...

-Il a acheter « l'épave » avec son argent de poche (...à se demander combien il reçoit...) et à acheter tout le matériel avec l'argent de ses petits boulots.

Hinata ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes de Roswell. Gaara, _travailler_?

-Mais...tu as fais des _petits boulots _(l'auteur a redécouvert l'utilité du bouton _italique _au cas où vous vous poseriez la question)? Toi?

-...

-...

-...quel genre?

-Bah, je tondais le gazon, je distribuais des journaux...je rackettais un peu aussi...

Pour une raison inconnue, ça ne surpris la noiraude qu'a moitié. Et les lecteurs aussi, je pense...

-C'est pour ça qu'il aime beaucoup sa voiture et qu'il y tient énormément (...un peu comme dans _Christine_. Peut-être la voiture va se mettre à rouler toute seule?), n'est-ce pas, Gaara?

-...ouais...

-...t'aurais pu me le dire avant de t'énerver...

-C'est toi qui t'énerves facilement, ces temps-ci.

-Donc, Hinata, excuses-toi auprès de Gaara.

« Faites un bisou et aller jouez », c'est ce que manman me disait quand j'étais petite, avec mon frère...Mais ça ne vous intéresse pas.

Hinata se tourna vers Gaara. Gaara se tourna vers Hinata. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre:

-Je m'excuse...

-On ne s'excuse pas soi-même.

-IL RECOMMENCE!cria Hinata en le pointant du doigt.

-Gaara, essaie de bien te comporter. Et arrête de l'énerver.

Gaara grogna un « gningningnin » et écouta Hinata.

-Je te prie d'excuser mon comportement grossier envers toi tout à l'heure.

Et toc!

-C'est bon, va...

Baki sourit.

-Hinata, est-ce qu'à part ça, il y a quelque chose qui t'embête?

-...je ne vois pas...ce que vous voulez dire...

-Je sais que Gaara n'est pas un ange -loin de là (Gaara le fusilla du regard (PAN PAN))-, je sais qu'il a beaucoup de défaut. Mais il reste un être humain. Et Gaara va te réciter ce dont a besoin un être humain pour s'épanouir tranquillement.

Gaara rougit et commença à bafouiller des « ! » sous le regard surpris de la noiraude qui se retint de pouffer de rire.

-Vas-y. Si tu veux je t'aide pour le début: un être humain a besoin de...

Gaara rougit couleur pivoine et détourna le regard et la tête en direction su mur recouvert de photo « psychédélique » qui donne le tournis.

-...trois compliments minimum par jour (et c'est VRAI! Faites des compliments à votre voisin ronchon qui vous ennuie avec son petit Kiki tout les soirs parce qu'il aboie contre vous quand vous rentrez tard! Votre voisin et Kiki sont sûrement malheureux de n'avoir personne qui leur fais des compliments!)...

Hinata était encore plus surprise.

-Donc, Hinata, j'aimerais que tu fasses un compliments à Gaara.

-AH ÇA NON!

-Ce sera facile! J'adore tes cheveux.

Gaara mit sa main dans sa tête (...(le contraire serait plus pratique, qu'en pensez-vous?)) et semblait réciter une prière.

-Hinata, j'aimerais que chaque jour, tu marque un compliment à faire à Gaara et tout les points positifs que tu trouves chez lui. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Ça me va. Et Gaara?

-Il doit déjà le faire pour toi et son ex petite-amie.

En ce moment, Gaara se demandait pourquoi il avait hésiter à acheter ce pistolet au type louche qu'il avait rencontrer dans la rue il y a un an. Il se serait volontiers tirer une balle.

-Ah bon?

-On peut éviter d'en parler?

-Gaara, il faudra que tu me donnes ce cahier, d'ailleurs. Tu as beaucoup écris dedans?

Le rouquin décida que son psy ne méritait pas son attention et ne répondit pas.

Baki s'y attendait et décida de leur montrer quelque chose qui leur changerait les idées et qu'il fit apparaître de derrière le bureau. C'était...

UNE COLOMBE ET UN CLOWN!

Ah non. C'était un prospectus.

Deux, enfaite.

-Tenez.

Gaara et Hinata prirent chacun un prospectus.

-C'est quoi?

-C'est le prospectus pour un camp de futur parents adolescents. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux vous y inscrire.

Gaara leva un sourcil inexistant.

-Un camp?

-Oui, ce serait dans une maison dans le village d'à côté. Il y aurait plein d'activité pour apprendre à s'occuper d'un enfant, savoir gérer le budget, apprendre à manger équilibrer, faire des biberons...

Hinata lisait le prospectus en même temps que Gaara.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me répondre maintenant, le délai d'inscription est jusqu'à Noël. Franchement, je vous le conseil. Il y aura aussi des spécialistes qui vous aideront et parleront de vos craintes pour cette nouvelle vie qui va arriver.

-J'ai pas peur.

-Bien sûr que tu as peur.

-Il y aura d'autres couples dans la même situation que nous?

-Oui. Vous pourrez vous faire de nouveaux amis qui comprendront ce que vous traversez.

Hinata fixa Gaara qui était toujours plongé dans le prospectus.

-Moi, en tout cas, ça m'intéresse beaucoup.

-Très bien.

-C'est combien?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je discuterais avec ton père pour qu'il vous paie le camps. Tu veux y aller?

Gaara regarda Hinata, qui semblait implorante.

-Je sais pas..._elle_ sera peut-être pas dans son élément avec d'autre parents...

-_Elle_? C'est qui?

-Tu penses qu'_elle _peut représenter une menace pour quelqu'un?

-Je préfère pas prendre de risque, c'est tout.

-C'est qui _elle_?

Baki regarda Hinata, surpris.

-Il ne t'en a pas parler?

-Ça ne l'intéresse pas.

-Tu ne lui en as pas parler.

-...

Hinata crut comprendre que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

-S'il-vous-plaît, c'est qui, _elle_?

-...

-Il t'as parler de son autre personnalité?

-...en coup de vent, je n'ai pas bien compris...

-Très bien. Veux-tu que je lui explique, ou tu veux le faire toi-même?

Gaara semblait soudain beaucoup plus intéresser par l'admiration du tapis qui aime prendre les pieds des gens par surprise que par la conversation qui avait lieu.

-Alors...

-Dites-y rien sur le pourquoi...

-Je vais tout faire pour éviter le sujet. Alors. Depuis bientôt treize ans, on a détecter chez Gaara une maladie psychique relativement grave. Il souffre de personnalité multiple. A l'heure actuelle, il n'a plus qu'une seule personnalité à l'intérieur de lui.

-Avant, il y en avait plusieurs?

-On a eu l'occasion de converser avec douze personnalités, mais...Shukaku les a en quelque sorte...évincées pour prendre toute la place.

-Shukaku, c'est la personnalité?

-Exact. Jusqu'à maintenant, Gaara est resté la personnalité dominante mais...

-Elle a pas besoin de savoir ça, intervint Gaara.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est justement la partie qui devrait l'inquiéter le plus?

Gaara réfléchit, puis fit un mouvement de « de toute façon, j'ai plus rien à dire... ».

-Donc, Gaara est restée la personnalité dominante jusqu'à maintenant, mais il se peut qu'un jour ou l'autre, il... « disparaisse ».

Hinata, le premier choc passé, eut un mal fou à imaginer sa vie sans le « vrai » Gaara. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait au bébé? « T'en fais pas, c'est pas le père qui t'as élever, mais il t'aime quand même... ».

-Hinata?

-...

-Comment tu te sens?

-...ben...assez...enfin, je m'y attendais pas trop trop...

_Qui _s'attendrait à un truc pareil?

-Hinata, il faut que je pose certaine question à Shukaku.

-...

-Est-ce que tu veux _la _connaître?

Gaara regarda d'un air soudain plus intéresser la noiraude.

Hinata réfléchit. Oui, ou non...?

Dire oui la rassurerait peut-être, mais il y avait le risque que Shukaku s'attaque directement à elle (Gaara avait dit qu'elle était dangereuse). Dire non la confronterait à la peur journalière de la voir surgir à tout moment...

-Euh...je pense que...

-Si tu veux pas, t'es pas obligée. Je vais pas te forcer à la connaître. Tu me connais.

Justement. Mais ce serait méchant.

-...tu vas pas me faire de mal, hein?

-Bien sûr que non.

-...alors...je voudrais...

Elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa réponse sans avoir l'air d'une dingue qui aime les histoires qui font peur.

-D'accord, et toi, Gaara? Tu veux bien la laisser _la_ voir?

-Je crois que j'ai pas le choix...

Gaara se déplaça latéralement (cette expression m'a toujours fait marrer et je sais pas pourquoi) pour se mettre à côté de la noiraude.

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais si c'est pour le bébé...

Gaara rougit légèrement, puis, il tendit son bras à Hinata.

-...?

-Si t'as peur, t'auras qu'à serrer. Je reviendrais.

Hinata saisit en tremblant le bras offert et attendit.

-Prêt, Gaara?

-Prêt.

-Hinata?

-Je crois que oui...

-Très bien, alors allons-y.

Baki se redressa et fixa Gaara.

-Shukaku? S'il-te-plaît, je voudrais te parler...Viens, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Gaara semblait à peine conscient et fixait le mouvement de pendule du coucou suisse accroché derrière Baki. Tout doucement, il posa sa tête contre son torse. Pendant un instant, Hinata pensa qu'il s'était endormi et elle se sentit sourire. Soudain, sans préavis, il redressa la tête.

-Bonjour, docteur. Ça faisait un bail.

Gaara, ou peut-être pas, avait une voix beaucoup plus aiguë, comme si il était devenu une femme. Il (ou elle) s'adossa plus confortablement contre le canapé et croisa les jambes tout en souriant d'un air assez carnassier le psychiatre en face.

-Je me demandais si on se reverrait un jour ou pas.

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

-Bah, vous savez, je m'ennuie un peu, mais sinon, ça va. Le gamin fait pas mal de truc qui sont cool.

-Comme?

-Baiser.

-D'accord. Tu connais Hinata, si je ne m'abuse?

Shukaku se tourna vers Hinata avec le même sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Un peu. Mais c'est la première fois qu'on se voit vraiment.

Hinata contempla le visage qu'elle connaissait tant. Pourtant, bien que physiquement il soit toujours là, elle avait l'impression que Gaara était vraiment ailleurs et qu'il surgirait de derrière la porte et viendrait s'asseoir là, au bout du canapé. Mais non.

-Enchantée...vous deux, je pense, soupira Shukaku tout en continuant de sourire.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'Hinata serra avec un peu d'appréhension.

Elle déglutit. Et Shukaku le remarqua.

-Je te fais peur? C'est pour ça que tu me tiens le bras?

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ou...

-Je lui parle sur le ton qui me plaît. D'ailleurs, ça te regarde pas, ce qu'on se dit. Rentre chez toi, va jouer avec tes gosses et ne reviens plus ici, compris?

-Je ne laisserais pas Gaara rester trop longtemps en retrait. Tu le sais, non?

Shukaku l'ignora comme on ignore la vaisselle qui traine dans l'évier. Elle baissa sa main et regarda toujours Hinata avec un sourire de prédatrice.

-C'est dingue. T'es pas du tout son type de nana. T'es plutôt le type de son andouille de frère. C'est quoi son nom déjà? Kakaro...Kuri...Kanaku...

-...K...Kankuro...

-Voilà. Lui, il aime bien tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre que c'est _notre _gosse? C'est pas celui de cet imbécile que toutes les filles aiment, dans votre lycée? Parce que, si tu ne fais que profiter de Gaara, _chérie_, ça risque de _vous _faire très mal. A toi et à ton bâtard.

Hinata sentit des larmes de peur lui monter aux yeux.

-Alors? Je t'ai posé une question?

-Moi aussi, j'ai des questions à te poser, Shukaku.

-Je m'en fous.

-Moi pas. Si tu veux, il peut recommencer à prendre des médicaments et te faire disparaître. Ce ne serait pas la première fois...

-Tu ne le ferais pas.

-On parie? Répond à mes questions.

Shukaku fit une moue déçue et se désintéressa de la noiraude pour porter son attention sur Baki.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-21 ans.

-Alors tu n'as pas grandis?

-Visiblement, _connard_.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Shukaku.

-Est-ce qu'il y a de nouvelle personnalité à l'intérieur?

-Pas que je sache.

-Comment as-tu réagis en apprenant la paternité de Gaara?

-Je m'en fous.

-Est-ce que tu aimes cet enfant?

-Bof.

-Bof?

-C'est pas comme si j'allais l'éduquer.

-Mais comme tu ne _vas pas _l'éduquer, est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-Si c'est vraiment celui de Gaara, alors oui.

-Tu voudrais y faire du mal?

-Si il n'en fait pas à Gaara, alors je n'y ferais rien.

-Tu te rends compte que si tu fais du mal à Hinata ou au bébé, Gaara risque de ne jamais te le pardonner?

-Bien sûr que non; si elle lui fait du mal, il sera super content que je la tue.

-Tu le pense vraiment? Tu sais, si tu ne réponds pas bien aux questions, tu risques de ne pas laisser Gaara approcher son bébé, et ça, ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal.

-Je pense que t'as raison, le psy.

-Tu feras attention?

-Ouais.

-Tu ne feras pas de mal au bébé?

-Ouais.

-Tu me promet d'aller voir un psychothérapeute?

-Ouais.

-Imaginons que tu apparaisses devant l'enfant, tu y ferais quoi?

-Je le boufferais.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Qu'est-ce que je serais censée faire?

-La bonne réponse est: le mettre dans son berceau et appeler le père de Gaara.

-Non. Je préfère l'appeler elle.

Elle pointa Hinata du doigt.

-Pourquoi pas Monsieur?demanda brusquement Hinata.

Shukaku élargit son sourire carnassier.

-Shukaku, il ne veut pas qu'elle sache...

-Tu sais donc pas? Môssieur Sabakuno, le _gentil_, le_ respectable_ Môssieur Sabakuno a prit son dernier fils Gaara comme unique responsable de la fuite de sa femme, femme qu'il aime de tout son cœur. Si il en a un, bien sûr.

-...qu'est-ce que...tu...veux dire...par « rendre responsable »?

-Je veux dire par là que jusqu'à ce que _moi -Shukaku, tais-toi- _j'intervienne, il ne s'occupait pas de savoir si Gaara avait mal quand -_il va t'en vouloir, alors arrête-_ son père lui donnait des coups de pieds sans raisons. Il ne s'occupait pas non-plus de savoir si son fils souffrait quand il le traitait de, je cite, « connard de bâtard » alors qu'il -_Shukaku!- _ ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il ne s'occupait pas de savoir comment le ressentait son fils quand il lui disait que c'était sa faute si sa -_je t'en prie, Shukaku!-_ mère s'était barrée avec tout le pognon réservé à ses études à lui. Oui, comme tu peux le comprendre, Môssieur Sabakuno est _vraiment _un homme _respectable_ et _charmant_.

Hinata sentit les larmes couler sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir comment les arrêter.

Alors, cet espèce de sinistre imbécile avait garder tout ça pour lui pendant tout ce temps? Mais pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit? Pourquoi elle se plaignait de sa vie alors que celle de Gaara était bien pire?

-T...tu mens...

Shukaku éclata d'un rire froid, très clair, à en faire peur à Jigsaw.

-Pourquoi je mentirais? Tu crois vraiment que je suis venue ici en tans qu'amie imaginaire de Gaara? Je ne suis ici que parce qu'il avait _besoin _qu'on le protège! Qu'on y dise qu'il n'était pas un _monstre_, qu'il était juste un enfant qui n'avait pas de chance et que...

Hinata serra avec toute la force qu'elle possédait le bras de Gaara.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Shukaku laissa retomber sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Gaara? Gaara, reviens, maintenant...je t'en prie, il faut que tu reviennes, disait Baki avec une petite pointe de panique dans la voix.

Le rouquin (et c'était bien lui, cette fois) leva la tête en clignant des yeux d'un air surpris. Il décroisa ses jambes et fut très surpris de voir Hinata en train de pleurer à côté de lui.

-Bah quoi?

Hinata aurait crié de joie si elle avait été toute seule.

-Imbécile...

-Comment tu te sens?

-Fatigué...Pourquoi elle pleure?

Il y eut un silence gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

-Tu...tu...t'en souviens...pas?demanda Hinata en réprimant un hoquet.

-De manière général, je ne peux pas me souvenir de ce qu'elle dit. Et arrête de chouiner.

Hinata continua à pleurer comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

Il rougit.

-Viens là...

Il la prit timidement dans ses bras et défia Baki de dire quelque chose. Ce dernier regarda ailleurs un petit moment.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata s'écarta de Gaara et essuya ses larmes avec la boîte de mouchoirs que Baki lui tendait (avec le contenu, pas avec la boîte elle-même).

La sonnerie sonna.

Gaara se leva (mauvaise habitude) et tendit la main à son psy.

-...C'est une manie, chez toi, hein?

-Ne jamais gâcher les habitudes, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit.

-Tu as mal interpréter...

-Viens, Hinata, on rentre.

Hinata se leva, remercia Baki, et sortit à la suite de Gaara, toujours en larme.

Ils descendirent par l'ascenseur dans un silence religieux. Ou gêné. De toute façon, tout le monde est gêné, à l'église, donc c'est pareil.

Gaara ouvrit la portière de sa voiture à Hinata et fit le tour pour prendre le volant.

Ils roulèrent un moment sans un bruit.

Le rouquin finit par se mettre...dans la file d'attente du drive d'un fast-food.

Hinata le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

-...

-_Votre commande, je vous prie._

-Une glace au chocolat. Et toi?

Bon, on est en novembre, mais il y a petit soleil tout palôt, c'est comme si c'était l'été.

-...craimniel...

-Et une au caramel.

-_Très bien, vous pouvez avancez._

Le rouquin fit comme demandé.

-Je croyais que tu voulais pas qu'on mange dans ta voiture?murmura Hinata en s'étouffant avec ses larmes.

-Gninh...

-...

Le rouquin réceptionna les glaces et paya. Ensuite, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'un parc pour aller manger à l'air frais.

Ils s'assirent à une table et commencèrent à manger. Gaara mangeait sa glace pendant qu'Hinata mangeait sa morve (bââh, c'est dégeu...).

Ils passèrent un nouveau bon moment à ne pas se parler. Gaara mangeait pendant qu'Hinata touillait tristement sa glace pour la faire fondre en reniflant de temps en temps.

Finalement, le rouquin prit la parole:

-Mange avant que ça ne fonde complètement.

-...

-...

-...

Bah quoi, c'est vrai?

-...

-...

-...

-...Bon, allez, maintenant ça suffit.

-...?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as a chouiner comme une gonzesse?

Remarque très pertinente, soit dit en passant.

-...

-On peut continuer à se regarder comme ça longtemps, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Hinata, toujours en train de chouiner, raconta ce que Shukaku avait dit pendant la séance. Elle ponctua son speach de deux-trois commentaires personnels tel que « Pourquoi tu me la jamais dit? » et autre « Je trouve ton histoire trôôôôp triste! ». Gaara l'écouta en silence. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent.

Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes de monologues ininterrompus, Hinata finit par la boucler et pleura de plus belle.

Le rouquin réfléchit un peu, fit cogiter tout ça dans son cerveau et sortit une phrase si _classe _qu'on la croirait sortir de Top Model:

-Tu veux un mouchoir?

Bon, faut dire aussi que nombre de chose verte et pas très très hygiénique était tombées sur la table à laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

-Oui...

Gaara lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir et la regarda se moucher (avec envie, wouarf!).

-Bon. Pour te rassurer tout de suite et pour que tu arrêtes de faire cette tête de chien battu, j'ai des médicaments pour l'éloigner de mon esprit à moi au cas où.

-...? (Hinata ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins)

-Ensuite, Shukaku n'est pas intervenu dans ma vie de tout les jours depuis bientôt quatre ans. Il est donc peu probable qu'elle surgisse comme ça tout d'un coup sans prévenir. De toute façon, elle n'apparaît que quand elle songe que je suis en danger.

Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait exact; elle n'est jamais intervenue pour éloigner une groupie.

-Je ne m'étendrais pas sur ma relation avec mon paternel, c'est complètement inutile. De toute façon, elle a gâcher la surprise -fais pas cette tête, je _rigole._

-...

-Finalement, je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal. Ni à toi, ni au bébé, d'ailleurs.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas quoi dire. Finalement, elle referma la bouche

-Est-ce que ça va mieux?

-...oui, merci...

Ce qui était vrai, naturellement.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir crier dessus tout à l'heure...

-Moi aussi, t'en fais pas. Désolé aussi de t'avoir fais peur.

On passe de Top Model aux Feux de l'Amour.

Hinata se sentait maintenant beaucoup mieux. Elle mangea sa glace pendant que le rouquin finissait la sienne.

Ils auraient pu rentrer et aller se réchauffer, mais ce n'était pas dans leurs projets. Ils filèrent derrière un buisson.

...

...

...

(Désolée, chez moi, c'est la nuit, je suis fatiguée...)

Bref, Hinata se leva et s'assit à côté de (son) Gaara (chéri). Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et n'obtint aucune réaction. Ce qui en un sens était assez positif.

-Dis, Gaara...

-Gnieinh?

-Il faudra qu'on regarde cette cassette sur la naissance du fils d'un des employés de ton père...

-Ouais.

-Quand?

-Quand on rentre, ou demain, le plus tôt sera le mieux, je pense.

-On rentre? J'ai un peu froid...

-Si tu veux.

Le rouquin se leva en premier et aida Hinata à en faire autant.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et n'obtinrent aucun signe de bonjour comment ça c'est passé.

Faut dire aussi qu'ils étaient tout seul.

Après s'être débarrassé de leur vêtements glacé, le pitit couple se posa sur le canapé et fixa la cassette vidéo prêtée par Monsieur.

-On devrait la regarder, déclara Hinata après un moment.

-Ngh...

-Mais, peut-être qu'elle agira comme dans le cercle?

-...ngh?

-Bah ouais, coup de téléphone et après on meurt...

-...ngh...

-...

-...

-...alors on va regarder cette cassette comme des gens adultes, responsables et en pleine possession de leurs moyens! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Gaara?

-...ngh...

Le rouquin se leva et mis la cassette dans le lecteur sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Devant la violence de cette scène, nous allons vous passez un extrait d'un article de wikipedia:

Sauterelle est un nom vernaculaire ambigu désignant en français non pas un genre, mais plusieurs familles et sous familles d'insectes orthoptères communs presque partout dans le monde et qui se déplacent en sautant à l'aide de leurs longues pattes postérieures. Ce terme dérive de « sauter ». Elles ont des antennes longues, et des organes auditifs situés sur leurs pattes avant. Les américains les nomment katydids et les anglais bush-crickets.

Hinata se couvrait le visage avec un coussin et criait à chaque fois que la femme à l'écran criait, elle aussi. Gaara regardait avec une espèce de crainte morbide la tête sortir du..._corps _de cette femme.

-_ARGH! AIDEZ-MOI!_

-GNIII!

-...?

-C'EST MOI!

Ah làlà, ce Kankuro, quel sens du spectacle!

Le brun s'approcha de son frère, qui luttait pour ne pas faire comme Hinata (c'est vrai quoi, les hommes ne devraient pas paraître impressionner devant la boucherie qu'est un accouchement).

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?

-...un accouchement, je crois...

-Ah! Je voudrais bien...

-_FAITES-LE SORTIR DE MON COOOORPS!_

Kankuro regarda la scène suivante (on voit la tête) avec autant de peur qu'un animal traqué.

-M...mais...pourquoi ce gamin fait du mal à cette pauvre femme.

Hinata se remit à crier et écrasa sa tête contre l'épaule du rouquin en chouinant.

-Je sais pas...il paraît que c'est la nature...

Kankuro prétexta un truc méga-urgent à faire dans sa chambre et partit. Au même moment, le médecin prit le bébé par les épaules et le sortit du ventre de sa mère. Mère qui arrêta de crier, ce qui n'est pas si mal.

-Regarde, c'est bon.

-Elle est morte?

-Je crois pas...elle a juste arrêter de beugler et le gamin est sortit...

Hinata posa un œil sur la télé. Le bébé, chauve comme un caillou et tout grassouillet, était posé sur la poitrine de sa mère, qui semblait heureuse comme tout de le voir enfin à l'air libre.

-...si je te proposais de te greffer mon utérus, là, maintenant, tu accepterais?

-Sûrement pas.

-...tu sais, je crois que finalement, je veux pas donner naissance à se bébé. Je vais le garder au chaud et il ne sortira pas. Il grandira là-dedans.

-...c'est complètement débile, ce que tu viens de dire. Quand il aura dix ans, tu seras juste monstrueuse.

-J'ai pas envie de souffrir comme cette femme! Toi, tu peux pas comprendre! Mais n'importe quelle femme censée me soutiendrait!

Gaara ne releva pas ce que la noiraude dit. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'on ressentait quand une nouvelle vie sortait par là où elle était entrée.

-De toute façon, tu seras pas toute seule.

-Tu y seras?

-Sûrement pas.

-...?

-Je préfère marcher à pieds nus sur des charbons ardents et passer dans des orties que faire ça.

Hinata ne dit rien. Elle aurait tout le temps pour y faire changer d'avis. MWOUHAHAHA!

Hinata se sentait très fatiguées, maintenant. Elle prit des réserves de nourriture au cas où (des chips, du jus d'orage, une gourde d'eau, du poulet froid, de la mayonnaise (l'un ne va pas sans l'autre), des carotte, du fromage, des fruits secs, de la viande séchées et une assiette de cassoulet) et monta se coucher.

Gaara mangea avec les autres et partit jouer à la console dans sa chambre.

Ils passèrent une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, quand Gaara se gara sur le parking du lycée, il y eut une foule de « KYAH! » et des applaudissements. La belle voiture avait fait son grand retour parmi les vivants! Comme la coccinelle!

Sakura, Ino et Tenten se précipitèrent sur la noiraude.

-C'EST COMMENT, A L'INTERIEUR?

-C'est très...wouah...

-KYAH!

-Il roule bien, le Gaara?

-Ouais.

-Mon dieu! Et le psy?

Hinata respira un grand coup.

-C'était vachement intéressant!

-Ah bon?

-J'ai pas le droit de dire ce qu'on s'est dit là-bas.

Ino et Sakura semblèrent déçue.

Tenten se sépara de ses amies pour aller en classe, pendant que les trois autres faisaient pareil.

Hinata se posa à côté de Sakura. La chewing-gum en profita pour caresser du bout des doigts le ventre de la noiraude et pour sentir le bébé bouger.

-Tu peux arrêter? Ça me gêne...

-T'as penser à un prénom?

-...je...j'ai fais...une liste...mais bon...

-OH! Tu me la montreras?

-...on verra...

-Et Gaara? Il a une liste, aussi?

-...non, enfin...j'en sais rien...

Monsieur Kakashi entra au même moment dans la salle avec un grand sourire, même si ça ne se voit pas à cause du masque.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous!

-...

Kakashi s'attendait à des « OUAIS! C'QUOI, C'QUOI? », mais ils étaient tous en train de blablater.

-HUM!

A ben, là c'est beaucoup mieux! Silence!

-J'ai une surprise pour vous!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda Naruto.

Kakashi sourit encore plus:

_-A partir de la semaine prochaine, on organise le marché de Noël!_

Fin du vingt-quatrième chapitre:

L'Auteur: Bwouah! J'avais aucune idée de comment finir ce chapitre, bordayl.

Gaara:...mon autre moi est une fille...

Hinata: T'as appris le mot chouiner, hein?

L'Auteur: Tu as tout compris =D

Gaara:...je suis un scout...

Hinata: On voit pas beaucoup Ino, Sakura et Tenten, dans ce chapitre...

L'Auteur: Ça viendra, t'en fais pas. Dans le prochain chapitre, elle seront vachement là!

Gaara:...je tonds le gazon...

L'Auteur: BON! Alors, voilà pour ce chapitre. Désolée si vous n'avez pas aimé, je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre! J'espère que la scène chez le psy vous a fait plaisir et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu du caractère de Shukaku...

Alors, review? Please!


	25. Chapter 25

L'Auteur: Vous savez, je me suis toujours dit que la vie était injuste (surtout envers moi, sans déconner...), mais ce que la vie à infliger à nos amis et compatriotes du cœur japonais est vraiment super dégueulasse! Non mais vraiment! Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai prier pour qu'il y ait le moins de dégâts humains possible! Grrr (mode: en rogne contre tout, n'importe quoi et la nature /on)!

(mode: en rogne contre tout, n'importe quoi et la nature /off).

Bref! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Et merci à tout mes lecteurs qui sont gentils comme tout (et super patient aussi... (fais des bisous à tout ceux qui lisent))!

P.-S: ce chapitre est court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

P.-S2: j'ai eu un petit problème pour poster ce chapitre (sans déconner, une semaine de retard, c'est pas qu'un petit problème...). La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le prochain est bien entamé =)

Chapitre 25: Nous sommes tous des cavaliers...

-Le marché de Noël?

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Oh naaannn!

-Oh siiii!rétorqua Kakashi avec entrain, vous verrez, ce sera rigolo! On va bien s'amuser!

On aurait presque l'impression qu'il cause à des gamins de cinq ans.

Sakura leva la main:

-M'sieur? Il y aura la Fête de Noël, après (ce qui inclut bal, bien évidemment (youpla boum!))?

-Oui. C'est notre classe qui a été tirée au sort pour choisir le thème et organiser tout ça, d'ailleurs.

Il y eut des murmures ravis de la part des filles (spéciale dédicace à la Journée de la Femme, tiens).

Et des murmures moins ravis de la part des garçons...

-Alors on va commencer la semaine prochaine! Bon, sortez une feuille, on va faire une dictée!

-M'sieur, on peut pas encore parler de Noël?demanda Naruto avec espoir.

-« Au début, virgule, leur choix leur parut bon, deux points... (celui qui trouve le bouquin dont cet extrait est tiré reçoit un cyber-susucre) »

Naruto et les autres se hâtèrent de prendre une feuille et d'écrire.

La fin de la dictée et du cour sonna, on rendit les feuilles malgré les supplications de Monsieur Uzumaki et on sortit dans la cour de récré.

-J'ai hâte de commencer le marché de Noël! Ce sera fantastique!

-Il y fait toujours froid, on mange mal, on reste des plombes devant le même stand à regarder des enfants pleurer pour une peluche laide et on est pas rémunéré. Oui, c'est fantastique...déclara Tenten avec raison.

-Oui, ça, c'est pas faux. Mais quand même! Après, il y a le Bal!

-Génial...

-Je vais demander à Sasuke de m'accompagner!

-Moi aussi!

Ino et Sakura se précipitèrent vers la table des sportifs et se mêlèrent aux autres fansgirls.

On entendit soudain des « OH NAN, AVEC MWOA! ».

Tenten se tourna vers Hinata.

-Tu vas y aller avec Gaara?

-...je sais pas...peut-être pas...

-Vous seriez mignon...

-Tu y vas avec Neji?

-Probablement.

-Comment il va?

-Il va bien. Mais ton père lui interdit d'essayer d'entré en contact avec toi. Comme si c'était contagieux...ajouta Tenten pensivement.

-Comme si il risquait de tomber enceint, surtout...

Sakura revint rapidement vers ses amies et sauta au coup de la plus âgée.

-IL A DIT OUIIII!

-Chic alors...

Hinata se tourna vers Ino, qui revenait en pleurant.

-Il...IL A DIT NOOONNN!

-Ma pauvre...

Hinata prit Ino dans ses bras.

-J'étais pourtant si _sûre _qu'il m'aimait!

-Je sais, je sais...

Passons la crise de larmes et concentrons-nous sur le rouquin.

Le rouquin, donc, marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs (et il était complètement seul, cette fois!). Il était en train de chercher Hinata (qui s'était barrée aux toilettes avec Ino pour aider cette dernière à surmonter sa nouvelle déception amoureuse) pour lui demander si elle voulait bien venir au bal avec lui.

Pourquoi?

Eh ben déjà, parce qu'il en avait envie.

Ensuite, parce que comme ça, il serait caser et n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des fansgirls et du harcèlement qu'il subirait.

La tête pleine de bonnes résolutions, il avançait distraitement (personne ne serait suffisamment débile pour se mettre en travers de sa route) au milieu du couloir quand son torse rencontra un obstacle, obstacle qui tomba au sol avec un drôle de bruit et un gros « AOUTCH! MA JAMBE! ».

Le rouquin baissa la tête et vit son ancienne ex au sol en train de pleurnicher et de se rouler au sol en tenant sa jambe droite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu du couloir?demanda Gaara avec ennui.

-Tu m'as poussée!

-Tu m'es rentrée dedans.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand Tayuya (oui, c'est elle, si vous n'aviez pas compris) s'agrippa brusquement à la jambe gauche du rouquin, le faisant à moitié tomber (et en lui baissant un peu son pantalon, par la même occasion).

Le rouquin piqua une grosse colère.

-Lâche-moi!

-Tu m'as fais mal!

-Si on te coupe la jambe, je t'achète la prothèse, alors lâche-moi!

-Attend!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?demanda Kurenai qui passait par là.

Gaara songea que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Il m'a fait tomber par terre et j'ai mal!se plaignit Tayuya.

-Elle m'est rentrée dedans, c'est pas pareil!

Le rouquin sut tout de suite qu'on croirait la rousse au sol plutôt que lui (bon, faut dire, il a pas une super réputation non-plus). Il trouva donc judicieux d'ajouter quelque chose:

-Et elle essaie de me violer.

Kurenai ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla remarquer que Tayuya tenait entre ses mains une jambe du Sabakuno et que le Sabakuno lui-même luttait pour garder son pantalon à une hauteur décente (même si on pouvait voir son caleçon bleu marin).

-C'est pas vrai! J'ai essayer de le retenir pour qu'il m'aide à me relever!plaida Tayuya.

Kurenai avait le choix de défendre qui elle voulait. Mais étant une militante féministe...

-Euh...mademoiselle...veuillez lâchez monsieur Sabakuno. Monsieur Sabakuno, veuillez aider mademoiselle Tayuya à se relever et présenter lui des excuses!

Le rouquin était indigné mais n'en fit rien paraître.

Tayuya lâcha son ex et le regarda remettre son pantalon. Puis, elle s'agrippa à la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Merci, Gaa-kun!

-Ta gueule.

-Très bien. Bonne journée, vous deux!

Peut-être Kurenai pensait sincèrement qu'elle venait de rabibocher un ancien couple, sans doute pensant que le courant électrique qui passait entre les deux élèves était de l'amour alors qu'en fait pas du tout?

Bref, le rouquin voulait retrouver Hinata et lui demander au plus vite d'aller au bal avec lui quand Tayuya s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à son bras, cette fois.

-Pas si vite. Tu m'as fais vachement mal!

-Désolé, ça te vas?

-Non. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes au Bal!

-T'es complètement à la masse, ma pauvre fille.

-Oh que non! Tu vas m'accompagner et puis c'est tout!

-Pourquoi, d'abord?

-Parce que c'est traditionnel! Tu m'accompagnes toujours!

-J'ai plus envie. Voilà.

-Moi, j'ai envie!

-Trouves-toi une poupée gonflable!

Gaara voulait partir vite, la cloche ayant sonné, il voulait demander à Hinata avant le début du prochain cour. En plus, des tas d'élèves commençaient à passer dans le couloir, certains en tendant l'oreille, d'autres avec des regards curieux.

Le rouquin recommençait à s'éloigner quand Tayuya l'attira une nouvelle fois contre elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je crie haut et fort en plein milieu des couloirs les positions que tu préfères au lit et j'ajouterais, quand tout le monde m'écouteras, que tu pleures toujours devant Titanic!

Ouh, la salopette!

Gaara rougit un peu.

-Tu le ferais pas...

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

Justement, il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire.

Bah...tans pis...

-Ça va, ça va...je viendrais te chercher à sept heures...

-Parfait.

-Et si tu dis quoique ce soit à quelqu'un...

-T'en fais pas. Je serais discrète. Sauf si tu me poses un lapin.

MERDEUH!

Tayuya le planta là et alla en cour.

Gaara n'eut pas d'autres choix que de l'imiter.

Euh...avant de jeter des cailloux à la tête de l'auteur que vous aimez tous très fort, sachez que j'ai un EXCELLENT plan pour la suite. Voilà. Continuez à lire, je vous prie =D

Tout le monde était en maths, tout le monde glandouillait en maths, on s'envoyait des petits mots qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les maths (_genre! jcomprendre r1! trop lol! mdr! xptdr ;p _(...)), tout en gloussant sur tout et n'importe quoi sauf des maths, pour après être tout étonnés qu'on ne comprend rien aux maths...

Hinata se caressait le ventre et se demandait comment le bébé se comporterait en classe, quand il serait plus grand...Est-ce que ce serait un génie comme Einstein, ou un prix Nobel de Littérature? Un physicien célèbre qui résoudrait le problème de la bombe atomique? Un géologue surdoué qui arriverait à prédire les tremblements de terre/tsunami? Un politicien qui réglerait le problème de la faim dans le monde et de la guerre?

Ou au contraire un cancre drogué et psychopathe (vu le père, ce ne serait pas étonnant) qui finirait en prison après avoir découper le mari/la femme (on sait toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, hein =D) de son amant(e)? Il finirait peut-être mort noyé dans son vomi après une cuite monstrueuse dans un bar pour noyer sa solitude et son renvoi de son travail de livreur de pizza? Il finirait peut-être cambrioleur...ou proxénète!

-Mademoiselle Hyuuga, auriez-vous la réponse à cette question?

-Non. C'est bien là le problème...

Hinata avait répondu sans réfléchir. Kurenai la regardait vaguement stupéfaite.

-Euh...bon...mademoiselle Haruno, et vous?

Sakura avait, bien entendu, la réponse.

Finalement, à la fin de la journée, Hinata n'était pas plus avancée sur la destinée de son gamin qu'avant.

Elle dit au revoir à ses copines (ou à ses « bestahs », je crois...) et alla attendre le rouquin près de sa voiture (problème de fans, qu'il avait).

Elle s'assit sur le siège passager de la voiture à Gaara quand celui-ci lui donna la permission de s'asseoir.

Ils roulèrent un moment dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Gaara se décide à parler (il fait des progrès niveaux communication):

-(grosse inspiration) Au sujet de la fête de Noël...

Hinata se redressa aussi vite que si elle s'était assise sur un porc-épic (si on y réfléchit, c'est comme de l'acupuncture (ça doit être vachement agréable (pauvre porc-épic...))).

-Oui...?

-Je...commença Gaara en rougissant un peu (ou c'est un effet du soleil sur les roux).

-...je voulais t'inviter...mais...euh...

Hinata devint rouge pivoine et se mit à sourire bêtement.

-...oui...moi aussi...mais...euh...comment dire ça...

Le rouquin ne savait pas par où commencer (un seul mot de travers et c'est la _mort_).

-...?l'encouragea Hinata (elle est forte, cette petite).

-...en fait...euh...j'y vais déjà...plus ou moins...avec quelqu'un...

Hinata sentit tout ses rêves se briser (entrée des violonistes sur une touche dramatique). Une petite voix dans sa tête cria et elle eut envie de courir nue sur la plage avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, mais ça, c'est les hormones.

-...ah...

-...

Le rouquin décida d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment et du qui, surtout. Hinata l'écouta sans broncher et se rendit compte qu'il avait été piéger, comme dans une caméra-cachée!

-...alors?

-...

-...

-...

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration et posa une question qui concernait la seule chose qu'elle ait vraiment retenu:

-...tu pleures devant _Titanic_?

-...

-...

-...

Ça, chers lecteurs, c'est un silence qui en dit long.

Hinata pouffa de rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était même tellement plus fort qu'elle qu'elle eut une crise d'hystérie (ou quelque chose d'approchant, en tout cas).

Elle riait tellement fort que Gaara se demanda si il ne s'était pas trompé de passager au lycée. Hinata se mit à taper du pied sur le tapis de sol de la voiture en se tenant les côtes, pour ensuite se mettre à taper du poing contre le tableau de bord.

-...c'est marrant, je peux sentir toute ta compassion dans ton rire...

-...d...désolée...mais...je...c'est...tellement..._débile_...

-...ah...

-MWOUHAHAHA!

C'est repartit pour une crise.

-...et je te serais gré de ne pas aller le crier sur tout les toits. J'ai déjà des problèmes avec une fille, pas besoin d'en avoir avec toi en plus.

-...c...c...compris...

Le silence (ponctué par des hoquets de fous-rires) revint. Gaara n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que la noiraude se moque de lui et, un peu méchamment c'est vrai, lui adressa une pique dans son pitit cœur à elle.

-Et toi, tu y vas avec qui?

Hinata se calma tout de suite.

Maintenant que le rouquin était pris, elle n'avait plus grand choix de personnes.

-...je sais pas...

Gaara aurait bien aimé rire de la même manière qu'elle, mais pour plusieurs raisons, il ne le fit pas.

Premièrement, il n'en avait pas envie;

Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas drôle;

Troisièmement, il conduisait;

Et enfin, il y avait tellement de désespoir dans la voix de la noiraude qu'il préféra ne pas l'enfoncer davantage.

Le silence revint, complètement cette fois.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison où...

-Pshriit! Alpha, alpha, vous me recevez? Terminez.

-_Pshriit! Affirmatif, Omêga! Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq! Terminez._

-Pshriitt! Rouquin et Grosse Baleine en vue! Préparez munissions! Terminez.

Le couple (Rouquin et Grosse Baleine), resta interdit devant un Kankuro à plat ventre sous la table de la cuisine, avec une passoire retournée sur la tête et une bouteille de ketchup à moitié pleine à côté de lui. Il avait entre les mains ce qui ressemblait à un baby-phone.

Gaara regarda son frère avec une imperceptible touche de « tu-fais-quoi-là-exactement? » sur le visage.

-Tu fais quoi, là, exactement?

-On teste le baby-phone avec Temari. Comme ça, ça fait une charge en moins pour le bébé! Alpha!ajouta-t-il pour le baby-phone, entrée en contact avec Rouquin et Grosse Baleine! Replis! Replis! Terminez!

-_Replis! Replis! Retour chambre King-S! Terminez!_

Temari dévala l'escalier avec un pantalon militaire et des marques de crayon noir (celui pour les yeux) sur les joues. Elle avait accroché un drap-housse sur ses épaules (ma sœur fait pareil. Ensuite, elle imite Dark Vador). La blonde courut jusqu'à la chambre de son père, suivie de près par son frère.

Les deux guerriers-contre-le-mal claquèrent la porte et on les entendit sauter sur le lit.

Rouquin et Grosse Baleine n'avait pas bougé. Trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-...complètement tarés...

-...c'est moi, Grosse Baleine?

-...faut pas le prendre pour toi, tu sais...

-...j'ai quand même pris six kilos depuis le début de la grossesse...je me demande pourquoi...

-...je t'apprend quelque chose ou tu sais que tu t'enfiles des choucroutes et des frites aux petits-déjeuners?

FAUX! Elle mange les restes.

Hinata monta dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs. Gaara alla dans sa chambre et joua à la console. Ça pourrait paraître sexiste, mais en fait non.

Le souper se passa dans le calme, il n'y avait que Gaara, Hinata et Anna, tout les autres ayant quelque chose de mieux à faire (testez le baby-phone dehors, par exemple (avec King-S, ça, c'est drôle!)).

Finalement (enfin, après les devoirs), Hinata alla sur sa session msn sur l'ordinateur du rouquin (Gaara s'en foutait, il jouait à la console) et eut une conversation des plus intéressante avec ses potes filles.

_**Ino-chou!dit: **Allut!_

_**Saku-chou!dit: **A va?_

_**Tenshi-chan!dit: **T'as un cavalier pour Noël?_

Trois cyber-francs suisse à qui trouve qui est qui.

Eh oui; c'est une conversation des plus intéressante entre filles.

**_Nata-chin!dit: _**_..._

**_Ino-chou!dit:_**_ bah...demand a gaara._

**_Nata-chin!dit:_**_ ...il est prit..._

**_Tenshi-chan!dit:_**_ Oh...c'est trop triste..._

**_Saku-chou!dit:_**_ pourquoi?ou pour qui, plutôt._

**_Nata-chin!dit:_**_ son ex..._

**_Ino-chou!dit:_**_ matsuri_

**_Tenshi-chan!dit:_**_Ou l'autre?_

**_Nata-chin!dit:_**_ l'autre..._

**_Saku-chou!dit:_**_ oh!quel enfoiré, ce gaara!_

-Fais-y remarquer que je lis avec toi.

Hinata crût avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Mais t'es dingue!

-Quoi? Je suis chez moi et c'est mon ordinateur.

-Et après? C'est une conversation PRIVEE sur MA session msn!

-Je m'en fous.

Voilà une réponse constructive. Merci, Gaara.

-Moi pas!

-Ça va, calmes-toi.

-Mais arrêtes, ça me gêne!

-Qu'est-ce que je fais qui te déranges?

-...tu...tu regardes par dessus mon épaule!

-Je t'en prie...

-Quoi? De toute façon, je croyais que tu jouais à la console!

-J'ai plus envie.

-S'il-te-plaît...

-Je ne ferais pas de commentaires, je veux juste voir si tu tiens ta promesse.

-...tu me connais!

-Crois-moi, ça ne veut rien dire.

Hinata rougit.

-Je...ça me gêne que tu restes là à lire ce que j'écris...

-Je peux faire autre chose en même temps, si tu veux.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hinata et caressa doucement en geste circulaire le pull fuchsia (que le rouquin avait reçu d'une de ses cousines chiante) qu'il avait donné à Hinata (sérieusement, je pense pas que le rose fuchsia lui irait, à lui (quoi que, on pourrait être bien surpris)).

-Voilà. Maintenant, t'as plus d'excuses.

Une conversation avec un mec se finira toujours comme ça (ou je ne connais que des abrutis congénitaux (ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, je dois dire)).

Hinata soupira.

_**Nata-chin!dit: **gaara lis ce que vous ecrivé._

_**Ino-chou!dit: **...!_

_**Saku-chou!dit:** mince...désolée..._

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** moi j'ai rien dit._

_**Nata-chin!dit:** c'est pas grave._

-Te mêles pas de la conversation!

-Quoi? T'écrivais pas, alors je l'ai fais.

-T'es chiant!

-Je sais.

-En plus, t'écris pas bien!

-Dixit celle qui écrit « ecrivé ».

-...erreur de dactylo!

-M'en fous.

Après beaucoup de pincement dans les côtes et autres coups de pieds dans le genou, il fut convenu que Gaara devait juste regarder et toc!

C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est une victoire.

La conversation prenait une tournure qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Hinata:

_**Saku-chou!dit:** alors? T'y vas avec qui?_

_**Nata-chin!dit:** ...je sais pas..._

_**Ino-chou!dit:** tu pouré y allé avec gaara!_

-Mais elle est con ou elle fait exprès?

-...

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** Et toi, Ino? Avec qui tu y vas?_

_**Ino-chou!dit:** ...les sirkonstance mi on obliG._

_**Saku-chou!dit:** ...?_

_**Nata-chin!dit:** alors?_

-Arrête!

-Quoi? Tu meurs d'envie de savoir, toi aussi!

-...on...on dirait une gonzesse!

-...

Toucher couler. Try again?

_**Ino-chou!dit:** shikamaru_

_**Saku-chou!dit:** MWOUAHAHAHA!_

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** Ça pourrait être pire..._

_**Nata-chin!dit:** oui, t'aurai pu y aller avec Gaara._

-...méchante...

-Tu l'as drôlement bien mérité.

_**Saku-chou!dit:** HAHA! Toi et shikamaru! Mince, j'y avais jamais pensé!_

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** Boarf, tu te plains vraiment pour rien, pas vrai, Gaara?_

_**Nata-chin!dit:** je le connais pas assez pour dire quoi que csbudoa_

-Pourquoi tu me pousses? C'est à moi qu'elle parle.

-Mais laisse-moi!

-Non, je m'amuses bien.

C'est comme voir un enfant psychopathe jouer au tape-taupe. C'est mignon, jusqu'à ce qu'il tape sur de vraies taupes (ouh làlà, exemple pourri).

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument voir mes conversations msn?

-Pourquoi t'as voulu faire une sortie avec mes amis à moi?

-Pour savoir si ils pouvaient rester près de _notre _bébé!

-Et j'ai pas le droit de faire pareil?

Il y a toujours de ces gestes ou de ces paroles qui font que vous vous endormez avec le sourire. Gaara dormira avec un sourire niais sur tout le visage, cette nuit.

Hinata s'avoua vaincue et continua sa conversation des plus intéressante avec ses potes (est-ce que les filles ont des potes ou des potines? La deuxième possibilité expliquerait beaucoup de chose...).

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** C'est toi qui a demander à Shikamaru si il voulait?_

_**Ino-chou!dit:** ui il a di que come sa y serai pri. Nan, mais lol, come si je pouvé pas trouver un mec seul!_

_**Saku-chou!dit: **tu as bien deviné, bravo!_

_**Nata-chin!dit:** mdr_

_**Ino-chou!dit:** vs ête pas simpa. Il et genti!_

_**Saku-chou!dit:** et vous allez mettre quoi, comme tenue?_

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** oh non...ça fait presque quatre mois que vous nous gonfler avec ces robes stupide!_

_**Ino-chou!dit:** une robe, c pas stupid!sa a des sentiment!_

_**Nata-chin!dit:** mince, je me demande ce que je vais mettre..._

-Demande à Temari, elle a plein de robe qu'elle met plus.

-Vraiment?

-Ouais.

-Des belles?

-...si tu veux mon avis, non.

-...je sais pas pourquoi...mais je m'en doutais...

-...

-...et pis, même si elle acceptait, elle est beaucoup plus fine que moi!

-...je parierais pas là-dessus...

-...quoi?

-Elle bouffe plein de truc pour maigrir, mais ça fait des mois que père à remplacer les pilules par des bonbons à la framboise.

-...? Pourquoi?

-...

-...

-...

-...on est plus à ça près...

-...il dit qu'il préfère payer un dentiste que des pompes funèbres.

-...?

-Il dit qu'elle finira par crever si elle bouffe rien. Alors elle mange des bonbons et se goinfre aux repas.

-...ton père est...machiavélique...

-...je sais...

_**Saku-chou!dit:** et comme coiffure? J'hésite encore entre un chignon simple ou élaborer..._

_**Ino-chou!dit:** j'peu pas tédé._

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** Tout dépend de la robe que tu vas mettre._

_**Nata-chin!dit:** oui._

_**Saku-chou!dit:** le mieux, c'est qu'on se voit pour en discuter! Genre..._

_**Ino-chou!dit:** genre kan?_

_**Nata-chin!dit:** pourquoi pas chez Tenshi-chan?_

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** Non, mes cousins sont à la maison et ça devient invivable._

_**Tenshi-chan!dit: **Pourquoi pas chez Saku-chou? Tes parents sont trop cool!_

_**Saku-chou!dit:** laisse tomber. Ma mère est partie en Espagne pour le mois, mon père me laissera jamais inviter quelqu'un!_

_**Ino-chou!dit:** ché moi, y'a mon père qui a inviter son frère. Il arrète pas de boir et de rigolé!_

_**Saku-chou!dit:** finalement, on devrait peut-être aller chez Gaara._

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Pourquoi? C'est pas toi qui voulais les connaitre?

-C'était avant de savoir qu'elles allaient venir chez moi!

-Fais pas cette tête. On restera dans la chambre d'ami.

-Non.

-Une seule bonne raison et elles ne viennent pas.

-...

Le rouquin réfléchit.

-...mon père va me charrier.

-Pas de bonnes raisons? Tans pis.

_**Nata-chin!dit:** OK. 16 heure lundi, ça va?_

_**Ino-chou!dit:** oki._

_**Saku-chou!dit:** compris._

_**Tenshi-chan!dit:** J'ai pas le choix, de toute façon..._

-...T'es quand même gonflée, pour une invitée.

-Je sais. Mais je prend les bonnes habitudes (héhé).

Après d'interminables conférences sur « est-ce que je vais mettre une robe unie ou avec des paillettes de princesse? », « est-ce que je me fais une teinture laide qui partira dans dix jours pour cette stupide fête? » et autre « G troooooop aaaattteeee! », tout le monde partit dormir.

...

...

...

_Voilà, on s'endort avec le sourire!_

Fin du vingt-cinquième chapitre:

L'Auteur: MON DIEU! COMME JE NE SAVAIS TROP PAS COMMENT FINIR CE CHAPITRE!

Gaara: T'as pas besoin de crier.

Hinata: Ouais, d'abord!

L'Auteur: Rah làlàlà...Vous êtes pas sympa. Ça fait beaucoup de bien de crier.

Gaara: Mouais...enfin, je m'en fous un peu, pour tout dire...

Hinata: Question: avec qui je vais passer une soirée merveilleuse?

Gaara: C'est vrai, ça.

L'Auteur: ...je laisse le soin aux lecteurs de décider...HEHE!

Sinon, je suis bien contente que vous soyez encore là après 25 chapitres! Ça fait drôlement plaisir! Vous pouvez me laisser une review, hein, pour les bientôt un an de cette fic. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse!


	26. Chapter 26

L'Auteur: Bon. Désolée pour le retard. Mais j'avais des trucs plus important à faire. Bah oui, parce qu'il y a POLYMANGAAAAAA! Il faut faire plein de chose pour y aller; faire sa chambre (j'ai passé des heures à jouer aux archéologues dans ma chambres pour qu'elle soit propre), faire le repassage, la vaisselle, le récurage, trouver du fric, des gens pour nous amener...c'est beaucoup de boulot pour aller à POLYMANGA! Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai hââââttte! YEAH! =DDD

Bon, comme vous vous en foutez comme de votre première couche, on passe au chapitre.

Chapitre 26: Préparation...

Sakura Haruno avait un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux qui se réaliserait très bientôt, elle en était persuadée: entrer dans les pom-poms girls du lycée pour soutenir nos merveilleux athlètes (équipe qu'elle créerait toute seule, évidemment).

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun sens du rythme, mais c'est pas important! Elle deviendrait capitaine et, comme dans tout les clichés, elle se taperait Sasuke, il l'emmènerait au Bal de Noël, il lui ferait un enfant et ils se marieraient dans la joie et l'allégresse général.

Le mieux dans ce rêve plus qu'utopique? C'est qu'il se réalise, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Quand Sasuke, avec sa voix si _sexy_ (point de vue de Sakura, l'avis n'étant pas partagé par tout le monde), lui avait dit oui, je veux bien aller au bal avec toi, elle avait crut qu'elle s'envolerait au pays des licornes roses aux crinières arc-en-ciel.

Bien sûr, elle pensait aussi à sa meilleurs amie Ino qui devait se coltiner l'autre imbécile à tête d'ananas, mais c'est toujours bien de se dire qu'on est mieux que les autres.

Bon, il est vrai que toutes ces fansgirls (dont elle faisait partit, il faut bien l'avouer) lui tapait sur le système. Mais si Hinata, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux (enfin, surtout jusqu'au bidon), pouvait s'en tirer, pourquoi pas elle? D'accord, si Hinata était enceinte de son MAGNIFIQUE et MEREILLEUX Sasuke, elle ne le supporterait pas. Mais depuis qu'Hinata avait passé ses vacances avec Gaara, elle allait porter son marmot à lui et Sakura serait tranquille avec Sasuke (dans l'esprit de Sakura, toutes les femmes sont une menace).

Même si, tout bien considérer, Gaara, sous un certain angle avec peu de lumière et les yeux plissés (rappelons que c'est le point de vue de Sakura =), était plutôt d'un genre mignon (je me demande ce que donnerait le bébé de Gaara et de Sakura. Il serait probablement difforme à cause de la mère). Dommage qu'il cogne dur.

Oui, pensa Sakura en posant son vélo contre la porte du garage des Sabakuno, Gaara, a bien y regarder, a plein de points positifs inexplorés (Bah oui, sinon, pourquoi Hinata se serait taper le rouquin?)! En plus, le rouquin sait calmer Hinata dans les moments difficiles et il saura toujours la protéger!

-Sakura? T'as l'air ailleurs...

La chewing-gum redressa la tête et regarda sa copine brune, Tenten.

-Hein? Ah, ouais, non, c'est rien...

-Bon, on sonne ou on se touche (j'entends ce genre de chose dans les cours de récrés de gamins de cinq ans. Je me demande si ils savent ce que ça veut dire...)?demanda Ino en tapant nerveusement du pied.

-On sonne.

Tenten approcha son bras de la sonnette, déglutit, pria pour que la rumeur comme quoi cette famille serait de monstres gothique genre la Famille Adams soit fausse et sonna.

Il y eut quelques instants de silences avant que...

-C'est pour...?

Une espèce d'ours brun qui sort de sa grotte ouvrit la porte avec tellement de force que les trois filles eurent l'impression stupide que la porte leur fracasserait le nez (alors qu'elle s'ouvrait sur l'intérieur).

-...euh...on...enfin...Gaara...

-C'EST QUI?

-JE SAIS PAS! Vous disiez?

-...

Cette famille a...je sais pas comment le définir...hum...ah, oui! Un certain tact pour mettre les gens à l'aise!

-Quoi, Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore...non...ne me dites pas que...vous êtes aussi enceintes?

-...?

-?

-...non, on est des amies d'Hinata...

-Ah! D'accord! Et...?

-Gaara a dit qu'on pouvait venir ici cet après-midi.

-...ah bon?

-...euh...oui?

Kankuro (oui, oui, c'est lui) soupira.

-Bon, ben, entrez...

Kankuro s'effaça pour laisser entrer les trois filles.

-C'EST QUI?

Temari, avec son petit tablier rose à fleurs bleues, se présenta face aux « gamines ».

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

Le raisonnement se fit dans la tête de la châtain-blond-foncé (abrégé CBF).

Elle se mit à crier.

-TROIS D'UN COUP? Y'A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI VA PAS BIEN CHEZ TOI, KANKURO? ET DES GOSSES, NOM D'UN CHIEN!

-Mais t'es tarée de beugler comme ça devant des inconnues? Et pis en plus, je les connais même pas, ces gosses!

-DES PROSTITUEES? T'AS PAS DE NEURONNES?

Tout d'un coup, la source des problèmes psychologique du rouquin semblait plus claire.

-Quoi, des prostituées? Je te dit que ce sont des amies d'Hinata!

-...ah...d'accord...désolée, hein...c'est des garçons, ils ont une sacrée libido.

-...?

Kankuro soupira et incita les jeunes filles à le suivre dans les étages.

-Voilà. Sa chambre est là. Alors je vous laisse.

Kankuro claqua sa porte et laissa trois inconnues au milieu de son couloir sans aucun remords.

-Bon...

-...OK...

-...

Sakura toqua à la porte.

Pas de réponses.

Ino retenta l'expérience.

Pas de réponses.

Tenten ne voulait pas abîmer ses ongles fraîchement manucurés et préféra ouvrir la porte.

Ben c'est malin, ça! Et si il faisait un truc de...

...

Laissez tomber.

-...bonjour...?

-Hinata, lâche ces ciseau!

-Non!

-Fais pas de conneries, veux-tu. Encore moins chez moi. Dans _ma _salle de bain, qui plus est!

-...euh, excusez-nous...

-Hinata, tu vas recommencer à pleurer si tu le fais, alors arrête!

-Tu peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens! Et même si tu le savais, tu pourrais pas comprendre quand même!

-Je t'en prie...

-...hello...?

Un silence se fit.

-Qui est là?

-N'approchez pas!

-...Gaara? C'est Ino, tu sais, la blonde...on voulait juste savoir si Hinata était dans le coin...

Gaara passa sa tête par la porte de la salle-de-bain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre?

-...c'est ta chambre?

-Oui...bah...finalement, vous tombez bien. Entrez et essayez de la raisonner!

Tenten passa doucement devant le rouquin et regarda Hinata.

La première chose qui la choqua, ce fut ses vêtements (un pantalon militaire très large et un t-shirt noir avec une omelette dessus) et la deuxième, ce fut la paire de ciseau qui tenait en otage une grosse mèche de cheveux.

-Bah...qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je vais me couper les cheveux.

-...?

Sakura et Ino se placèrent derrière Tenten.

-Pourquoi? Ils sont très bien comme ça...

-Non. Ils sont trop long.

-Mais tu aimes les cheveux longs!

-Plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi?

-C'est chiant.

-Ah bon? Depuis quand?demanda Gaara (faisant mine je-m'intéresse-à-tes-problèmes).

-Depuis...EN FAIT, C'EST TA FAUTE!

Tout les neunoeils se tournèrent vers Gaara, qui semblait plutôt surpris.

-...moi? Pourquoi?

-Depuis que je suis enceinte, il m'arrive que des embrouilles!

-...je suis responsable de tes cheveux?

-...

Gaara coiffeur. Je serais curieuse de voir ça.

-Non! Mais depuis que je suis enceinte, je dors mal tout les soirs!

-...et?

Tout les regards se posèrent sur Hinata en attendant une réponse. Le silence devenait stressant.

-Et tu sais à _quel point _c'est chiant de transpirer comme une vache pendant la nuit et de sentir tes cheveux collé dans ton dos tout couvert de sueur?

Comment Gaara pouvait le savoir? Il dormait jamais...

-Hinata! Ça fait trois ans que tu les laisse pousser parce que tu crois que Naruto -désolée, Gaara- préfère les cheveux longs et tu veux les couper comme ça?

-Oui. Et pis de toute façon, Naruto, c'est fini.

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES TROP CHOUUUU TOUT LES DEUX!

-Vous pouvez me répéter qui est cette blonde?

-Ino, boucle-la.

Ino prit un air offusqué mais se tut quand même.

-M'en fous.

Gaara pointa Sakura du doigt.

-Tu veux ressembler à _ça?_

Sakura se retourna et le fixa méchamment.

-Non mais, ho!

-Quoi?

-Je sors avec ton capitaine, je te rappelle! Tu me dois plus de respect!

-Je te dois rien du tout.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais.

Bon, Gaara ne doit rien à personne, c'est bien connu.

Gaara se tourna vers la noiraude.

-Ça te vas mieux les cheveux long.

-Depuis quand t'as un avis là-dessus?

-Depuis toujours.

Et toc!

Hinata ferma brusquement ses ciseau sur sa mèche de cheveux, mèche de cheveux qui tomba au fond de l'évier, sous le regard surpris de toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

-Voilà.

-Ben c'est malin! Comment on va camoufler ça, maintenant?

-On va pas le camoufler, on va couper les autres à la même longueur!

-Mais...

-Après la naissance du bébé, je les laisserais repousser. Mais maintenant, ça m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

Ino soupira et se plaça derrière la noiraude. Elle lui prit le ciseau des mains.

-Je vais arranger ça, t'en fais pas.

Ino, comme ses parents son fana de fleurs au point d'avoir créer une entreprise florissante (wouarf!) de paysagiste, était celle qui savait le mieux manier le ciseau. Elle était donc une sorte de « coiffeur-pas-trop-trop-cher » pour ses pin-co (mouhihihihihihihi).

Gaara abandonna la partie et retourna sur son ordinateur toujours allumé, suivi de la rose et de la brunette. Qui s'assirent sur son lit sans y avoir été invité.

Sakura regarda d'un œil de faucon expert dans le domaine de la poussière les moindres recoin de la pièce du rouquin. C'était très propre, plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le rouquin sembla se souvenir qu'il avait des invitées femelles installées sur SON lit à lui, alors il engagea la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

-Bah, on est venue pour Hinata...

-Pourquoi vous êtes dans _ma _chambre?

-La moindre des politesses quand on invite des gens, c'est de les laisser s'asseoir où ils veulent!

-Je m'en contrefous.

-Pas moi!

-Ni moi.

-Rien à branler.

-C'est pas mon problème!

Il y a des réparties qui font mal. Très mal.

Gaara ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il préféra se tourner vers Tenten.

-Foutez le camps.

-On attend Hinata!

-...

Non? Serait-ce possible...? Il...

Gaara s'est fait clouer le bec par une _fille?_

-Alors attendez-la ailleurs.

Ah bah non. Tans pis, une autre fois.

La sonate au Clair de Lune retentit. Le rouquin décrocha tout de suite.

-Quoi?demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Sakura et Tenten se précipitèrent de chaque côté pour tenter d'écouter un peu la conversation (c'est des filles, après tout (pour le lancer de chaussures, placez vous derrière la ligne blanche juste-là)). Le rouquin essaya de les éloigner, mais elles sont aussi tenaces qu'un chewing-gum dans des cheveux de Barbie (probablement la chose la plus horrible qui soit).

-_Gaara? Mon cœur, je voulais te dire, ma robe sera verte plus pâle que l'année passée, tu sais..._

-J'en ai rien à secouer.

-_Mais..._

-Ecoute-moi bien, _tasse-pé_ (c'est beau, comme langage, ça), déclara Sakura en prenant le téléphone des mains de Gaara, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Si tu emmerdes encore une fois ma petite Hinata et son histoire trop CHOU!avec Gaara, je te jures que je te tue, toi et toute ta famille!

-_Qui parle?_

-Moi!

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervint Tenten en prenant le téléphone, c'est qu'on en a rien a battre de ta connerie de robe. De toute façon, le vert ça te grossis.

Gaara reprit son téléphone et dissuada les deux jeunes filles d'un simple regard de reprendre son bien électronique à lui.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais été aussi d'accord avec les amies de mon amie enceinte.

La suite fut une monstrueuse série d'insultes criées si clairement dans le combiné qu'on pouvait les entendre de n'importe où.

Gaara parla normalement.

-Tu devrais déjà être heureuse que je t'accompagne à cette connerie de fête. Alors ta gueule, trouve-toi un chiffon élégant et puis basta.

Il raccrocha et retourna à ses cybers-occupations.

Sakura commença à frapper distraitement de coups de poings dans l'oreiller du rouquin (oubliant probablement qu'elle est chez lui et pas chez elle) en vociférant des menaces.

Tenten regarda pensivement le portable du rouquin.

-Tu devrais lui poser un lapin.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis un gentleman.

MWOUAHAHAHA! LA BONNE BLAGUE!

-Ah bon?

-Tu serais étonnée.

-Montre?

-Non.

-Allez!

-Plizze!

-Non.

-Quelle galanterie!

-Tada!

Le coiffeur est fini.

Hinata écarta les bras devant les regards étonnés de ses amis et fit un tour sur elle-même.

-Gaara, comment tu me trouves?demanda-t-elle avec son sourire tout « Kawaii ».

Le rouquin la regarda des pieds à la tête et s'arrêta aux cheveux, à longueur d'épaule, maintenant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas.

Ça à le mérite d'être honnête.

Hinata lui tira la langue.

-Bon, on va te laisser tranquille, alors.

-C'est ça.

-Ouais! Je suis curieuse de voir où tu pieutes!

-Hey! Avec tes conneries, j'ai pas pus voir la chambre à Gaara!

-Y'a rien à voir, de toute façon, annonça Gaara.

-Vous êtes allées fouiller dans l'armoire?

-Non, on en a pas eu le temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez glandouiller, alors?

-Je t'expliquerai...

Gaara claqua la porte une fois tout le monde dehors et retourna à son ordinateur.

Hinata conduisit ses copines à sa chambre et les fit asseoir par terre. Puis, tout le monde sortit des magazines de mode et de robes et commença à les fouiller.

Au bout de deux longues demi-heures ponctuées de ragots et de cancans, un nouveau sujet de conversation vint sur le tapis.

-Nata, tu y vas avec qui?

-Où ça?

-Bah, au Bal.

-Ah! Euh...je sais pas...et euh...

On frappa à la porte et celui qui voulait entrer entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Salut les filles!

C'était Temari, qui avait un plateau plein à craquer de tas de bonnes choses, tel que des biscuits, des petits pains, du poulet froid, du chocolat et de la mayonnaise. Elle posa le plateau sur la petite table basse.

-Tiens, Hinata. Si t'as encore faim, il reste plein de truc en bas.

-Merci...

-Je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites.

Chez moi, on ne fait rien sans arrière pensées.

Sakura montra sa liste de robe, liste que Temari prit et examina d'un oeil expert.

-(sifflement)...ça va coûter cher.

-A...ce...propos...Temari?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que...je pourrais...enfin...vous pourriez me prêter de quoi m'acheter une robe?

Temari réfléchit.

-Attends, c'est quoi votre thème?

Sakura expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé le matin même en Français.

FLASH-BACK (LE RETOUR!)!

Kakashi aimait les enfants (légalement, hein). Sa classe de lycéens était très sympathique, et les petites têtes blondes qui s'y trouvaient étaient toutes très mignonnes (légalement, hein).

En plus, elles étaient intelligente, ces bestioles! Elles ne faisaient pas trop de fautes et ne posaient pas trop de questions. Et tout le monde sait que lorsque l'on ne pose pas de question, c'est qu'on a compris!

Kakashi entra dans sa salle de classe de deuxième année avec un grand sourire, caché par un pull à col roulé noir qui lui cachait une bonne partie du visage, le quart de l'autre partie étant elle-même cachée par un bandeau qui lui cachait son oeil qu'il avait perdu en promenant son chien en forêt (des sales bêtes, ces choses-là: de temps en temps, elles sautent de leurs orbites et on les retrouvent plus).

Mais l'œil qu'on voyait souriait, même si c'est super dur à faire.

Toute sa classe ne répondit pas au sourire, finissant les conversations entamées.

Kakashi s'assit à son bureau et attendit patiemment cinq minutes que le silence arrive.

-Bonjour!

-...bnjorcrévenour.

-Comment allez-vous? Vous avez passé un bon week-end?

Quelques regards furent échangé à travers les rangs.

La plupart avait glandouiller sans interruption devant la nouvelle télé-réalité à la mode.

-Bon, comme nous sommes lundi, j'ai décidé que nous allions entamer les préparatifs du marché et du Bal de Noël.

Kakashi se leva, prit sa craie blanche et s'approcha du tableau.

-Quelqu'un a une idée?

Une foule de main de filles se leva.

-Hum...qui est le président de classe, déjà?

Toutes les mains désignèrent Sasuke.

-Monsieur Uchiha, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ce que l'on pourrait faire?

Sasuke fit mine de réfléchir. Puis, il déclara:

-J'ai déjà prévu l'équipe de foot dans le comité d'organisation.

Il y eut une foule de protestations de la part des garçons concerné.

-Silence, je vous prie. C'est tout ce à quoi vous avez réfléchi?

-Oui.

-Bien. Le vice-président de classe...

Sakura leva la main à toute allure.

-J'ai pensé à une liste de thème et j'ai récolter les thèmes des autres!

-Pourriez-vous nous les dire? On votera ensuite.

Sakura sortit une feuille blanche couverte de son écriture et de petits dessins et de petites ratures. La feuille n'était plus très blanche, finalement.

-En premier, j'ai trouver: « White and Silver ».

-D'accord. Ceux qui sont pour, lever la main.

Il n'y eut que Naruto.

-Bon. Eh bien, tans pis pour celui-là. Le suivant?

-« Noël ».

-Ceux qui sont pour, lever la main.

Naruto leva la main.

-Hum...autre chose?

-Oui: « Bébés ».

Sakura se tourna vers Hinata et lui fit un grand sourire en levant le pouce.

-Ceux qui sont pour, lever la main.

Il n'y eut que Naruto.

-Je crois que nous allons passé au suivant.

-« Sasuke ».

-...?...Ceux qui sont pour, lever la main.

Toutes les filles levèrent la main (Hinata comprit), Sasuke aussi.

-...euh...très bien...donc ça nous fait...onze personnes...vous avez d'autres thèmes?

- « L'Amour ».

-...ceux qui sont pour, levez la main?

Les mêmes personnes levèrent la main.

-...bon, onze encore. Vous avez d'autres suggestions?

Passons les thèmes en rapport avec les cheveux, les dents, la peau et le c*l de Sasuke et passons plus loin.

-Encore un thème, mademoiselle?

-Bah, y'avait « L'Hiver Romantique ». C'est le dernier.

-Ceux qui sont pour blablabla...

Tout le monde leva la main. Après tout, c'était soi ça, soi différentes parties du corps d'athlète de Sasuke (personne n'ayant l'intelligence hors du commun de Sakura pour trouver un thème ni trop kitsch, ni trop pourri).

-Bon, eh bien c'est « L'Hiver Romantique », alors.

Inutile de préciser que Kakashi est déçu. « Blancheur Colgate de Sasuke » lui avait particulièrement plu.

-Ensuite, il faut qu'on décide des stands qu'il y aura et de qui les tiendra.

Il y eut beaucoup de regard surpris quand Sasuke leva une nouvelle fois la main. C'est vrai, le Uchiha ne levait généralement pas sa noble main pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que des cours.

-Monsieur Uchiha?

-J'ai déjà prévu un stand.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je voudrais savoir, déjà, ce qu'on va faire de tout l'argent gagner?

-Vous aurez un enseignement de meilleur qualité.

Il y eut des « oh » enjoué, trèèès enjoué.

-Et on diminuera le prix des petits pains à la récré.

Ah, ben, là, c'est mieux!

-Parfait. Alors j'avais penser que l'équipe de foot aurait un stand Bisou.

-Un quoi?

-UN QUOI?

-Un quoi?

...

Un quoi?

-Un stand Bisou.

-C'est quoi?

-ENFOIRE!

-Veuillez préciser votre pensée, monsieur.

-C'est très simple. Si quelqu'un veut un bisou de l'un d'entre nous, elle paie.

Je sens que cette idée va avoir beaucoup plus de succès chez un sexe que chez l'autre.

-Euh...nous allons y réflé...

-DITES OUI, M'SIEUR!

-Bon...ceux qui sont pour...

La totalité des filles (Hinata aussi, mais elle ne le fait que pour les petits pains) et les quelques garçons qui n'avaient jamais touché une fille, levèrent la main. Sasuke aussi, bien entendu.

-Bon...eh bien...à la majorité, c'est accepter.

Gaara fusilla Hinata du regard, qui lui tira la langue.

Après tout, c'est vrai que ce serait pas si mal de payer pour lui faire un poutou...

Hinata planta la pointe de son crayon dans sa main et poussa un petit cri pitoyable.

Ino, juste à côté d'elle, écrasa sa propre main sur le ventre d'Hinata et chercha le bébé à tâtons.

-Il bouge? Dit, il bouge?

-Oui...attend...

_Pitié...fais plaisir à Maman et fais quelque chose!_pensa Hinata en croisant fort les doigts.

Fort heureusement, le bébé est quelqu'un de fort sympathique et il lui donna un coup de pied pile là où était la main de la blondasse.

-T'as sentis?

-Owh! C'est trop chou!

-Mesdemoiselles, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous aimerions distribuer les prochains stands, donc...

-...

Hinata rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'écrasa un peu sur sa chaise.

-Donc...

-Hey, monsieur! C'est qui le Père Noël, cette année?

-Je crois que c'est encore monsieur Orochimaru, mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

Il a vraiment pas de chance, ce type.

-...Pourquoi encore lui? La dernière fois, il a failli cogner un gamin qui lui avait écraser les...

-Ne parlons pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Ce que l'on va organiser cette année sera mieux que tout ce qu'il y a eu avant!

-OUAIS!

-Donc! Qui veut s'occuper de quoi?

Tout le monde voulait aller à la Caisse, parce que c'est l'endroit le plus sympa et avec le plus de moyen de s'amuser tout en travaillant. Personne ne voulait aller à la pâtisserie, on ne s'amuse pas.

Et après...

FIN DU FLASH-BACK!

-Ça va, je te demande pas de raconter ta vie. Je te demandais juste le thème!

-Pardon d'avoir offenser sa Grande Majesté...

-Bon, ben si c'est « L'Hiver Romantique » votre thème, toi, tu peux retirer une bonne partie de tes robes...indiqua Temari en indiquant la liste de Sakura.

-Pourquoi?

-« Romantique » ne veut pas dire « j'ai envie de me faire culbuter par n'importe qui ».

-Blablabla...

Temari réfléchit un moment.

-Je crois que ma robe du Bal de Fin d'Année devrait aller, Hinata.

-Vraiment? A quoi elle ressemble?

-Bof...elle est blanche...encombrante...et au grenier, je crois.

-...ah...

-Mais je vais demander à Kankuro d'aller la chercher...

Il est bien gentil ce garçon.

Temari redressa la tête et regarda la noiraude.

-Y'a un truc qu'a changer chez toi, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

-Elle s'est coupé les cheveux.

-Ah! Oui! Pourquoi? C'est dommage, ça t'allais bien, avant...

-Merci, mais je préfère comme ça...

-Ah. Au fa...

-C'EST NOUS!

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui claque, suivit du tremblement caractéristique d'un troupeau d'éléphants dans un escalier.

-Temariiiii!

-Boucle-la. Et cassez vous tous de chez moi.

-C'est pas chez toi, c'est chez ton papa!

Vous l'avez compris, ils sont là, CE SOIR!pour VOUS!

Sakon, son frère et le gros poils-de-carotte se montrèrent dans le couloir. Ukon regarda tout ce troupeau de femelles dans la chambre d'amis et salua gentiment Hinata.

-Bonjour, Milady.

-...salut...

Hinata devint couleur pivoine.

Sakon poussa la CBF et s'inclina profondément devant toutes les autres demoiselles.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles! Salut, Hinata!

-Salut...Sakon...

Jiroubou leva une main et la rebaissa.

-Salut...Jiroubou...

Sakon prit le bras de Temari et le secoua.

-Dis, dis, dis, il est là, Gaa-kun?

-Ouais. Dans sa chambre. Lâche-moi.

-Dis, tu me dois encore une folle nuit d'amour, tu sais...

-GAARA! TES ABRUTIS D'INVITES SONT LA!

L'intéresser ouvrit sa porte et regarda d'un air blaser tout ce monde dans la chambre d'Hinata.

-T'as pas honte de gueuler comme ça devant la porte des gens?

-Dis à tes copains de foutre le camps!

-Foutez le camps.

-Merci, Gaa-kun. On peut entrer?

Le rouquin soupira et laissa entrer tout les autres garçons.

Temari rouspetta et décida de laisser les filles dans la chambre, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle mette sur son blog que sa famille l'em...enquiquinait au plus haut point.

Sakura, Ino et Tenten se regardèrent avec des regards qui disaient clairement « c'est quoi cette famille de taré entre un obsédé, un psycho et une fashion victim? », tandis qu'Hinata s'était remise à chercher une belle robe pour son bal.

Bah oui, elle a l'habitude, maintenant.

Elle tournait les pages et les pages quand elle tomba sur...

La page des robes de mariée.

Il y en avait une, en particulier, qui attira son attention. Une vraie robe de princesse, blanche avec des motifs argentés cousus sur le tissus. Elle était longue, avec un décolleté tout ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable, de petites bretelles avec des perles dessus et elle était suffisamment large pour cacher un ventre de femme enceinte.

Hinata regarda le prix et décida de penser à autre chose, comme la tête que ferait Gaara si il la voyait remonter l'allée avec une robe comme ça. Ou penser à son père, qui lui tirerait dessus avec un bazooka si il la voyait remonter l'allée avec une robe comme ça. Ou à ses amies, qui pleureraient peut-être de joie de voir Hinata remonter blablabla.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Et fut brutalement interrompue dans ses pensées de mariage de rêves avec quelqu'un (n'importe qui: l'important, c'est la robe) par ses copines, qui avaient décidé de mettre un terme à son absence de cavalier.

-File-moi ton portable, je vais faire tout les numéros de la liste.

-Pourquoi?

-T'es peut-être enceinte, mais le bébé ne va pas sortir danser avec toi et retourner dans ton utérus pour le bal, tu sais.

-Oui...m...m..mais...

-Mais quoi?

-J'aurais l'air un peu...désespérée...

-On est au XXIe siècle! On rompt par téléphone! Y'a que les pauvres qui ne demandent pas par SMS des rendez-vous!

Toucher.

Hinata tendit son portable et regarda la chewing-gum farfouiller dans ses numéros.

-Prit...prit...quoi? T'as que quatre mecs dans tes contacts? Y compris ton...paternel?

-...bah...oui...

-Attend, Shino, Gaara et Kiba?

-Neji aussi...et papa...

-Cinq? Mais mince, c'est pitoyable!

-J'y peut rien...je suis trop timide...

-Suffisamment pour te taper le Sabakuno?

-...lui, c'est un cas exceptionnel!

-Mouais mouais mouais...ah! Lui, il est libre!

Sakura tendit le portable à Hinata qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant le nom afficher à l'écran.

AKiba.

Pourquoi le A? Pour que Kiba soit le premier numéro a appeler en cas d'urgence, bande de nouilles!

C'est ma manman qui m'a dit =D

-...i...il...a pas quelqu'un?

-Nan.

-...mais...

-Je prend ça pour un oui.

Ino prit le téléphone des mains de chewing-gum et appuya sur « téléphone ». Ce qui est quand même logique.

Ino regardait distraitement ses ongles et se redressa quand on entendit « Allô? ».

-Kiba? C'est toi?

-_Non, c'est le chien._

-Adieu, comment tu vas?

-_Ino, pourquoi tu as le portable d'Hinata?_

-Pour te poser une question.

Il y eut un silence, pendant que la noiraude faisait des gestes qui disaient clairement : « NON! C'EST MON AMI! RESPECTE ÇA! ».

-_Quoi comme question?_

-Je voudrais...nan, Hinata voudrait savoir si tu veux bien aller au Bal de Noël avec elle. Parce que tu vois, elle a personne...

-_Ah bon? Et Gaara? Ah non, c'est vrai, il a sa petite..._

-Je te demande pas de raconter ta vie! Je te demande de répondre!

Le silence revint pendant que Sakura et Tenten croisait les doigts et qu'Hinata devenait couleur .

-_OK._

-Oh! Vraiment? C'est gentil, Kiba!

-_Ouais, je sais._

-T'es vraiment un chou!

-_C'est ça. A plus._

-Ouais, cool!

Ino raccrocha et sourit de toute ses dents à Hinata.

-Il a dit oui!

-On sen doutait, tu sais.

-Oui, mais c'est cool quand même!

-...je ne pense pas pouvoir le regarder en face, maintenant.

-Mais faut pas dire ça! Il est très gentil et il t'aime bien! Vous vous connaissez depuis tellement longtemps, de toute façon!

-...ce...c'est pas une raison...c'est mon copain...c'est tout...

-« C'est mon copain », imita Tenten avec une voix aigue. Non, mais on a plus cinq ans! Copain, c'est pour les gosses!

-Il reste mon meilleur ami! Depuis...

-Trop longtemps! De toute façon, il y va avec toi juste pour pas avoir à trancher entre toute les donzelles qui lui tourne autour! Depuis que t'as des fruits dans ton panier (j'aime bien cette expression), t'es comme un anti-virus!

Hinata ne voyait pas le rapport fruits/anti-virus, mais qu'importe.

-Mais...

-Hinata! Tu vas être mère, profite du temps qui te reste!

Bon, c'est pas comme si elle avait une maladie incurable, mais bon...

-Réfléchis bien! Après la naissance du bébé, tu vas devoir arrêter de sortir -_c'est pas pour ce que je sors que ça va me faire du mal_-, arrêter de boire -_je ne bois pratiquement jamais!_- et tu arrêteras de rencontrer des garçons pour élever ton marmot!

Hinata ouvrit la bouche. Bon, d'accord...sur ce point, ça posais problème. Elle posa un regard furtif à la belle robe blanche dans le catalogue et songea que c'était bien beau d'acheter une belle robe de mariée, mais si on a pas le mec avec qui l'utiliser, ça ne servait à rien.

Hinata referma la bouche et soupira.

-De toute façon, il reste mon ami.

-On te demande pas de l'embrasser ou de vous peloter! On veut juste que tu passes une bonne soirée!

Sur ces paroles d'une sagesse qui impressionnerait un moine tibétain, S.I.T.H se remit à travailler dans le calme. Puis, il descendit regarder la télé. Où était déjà installé à peu près tout le monde qui était dans la maison.

Ils jouaient à la Wii.

S.I.T.H s'assit sur le canapé et regarda tout le monde jouer à Mario Kart.

Après le dernier tour acharner, Skelerex (Gaara), arriva premier avec une sacrée bonne avance sur tout les autres.

Peach (Temari), arriva deuxième.

Bowser (Kankuro), troisième (chez moi, les hommes prennent toujours Bowser parce que c'est le plus gros).

Luigi (Ukon) et Mario (Sakon), arrivèrent septième et huitième.

Harmonie (Jiroubou), s'était amusé à faire le parcours en sens inverse et arriva donc dernier.

Hinata voulait remonter dans la chambre et discuter de quelque chose de chouette, mais S.I.T n'était pas de cet avis et engagea la conversation.

-On peut jouer?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Les filles, c'est bête.

Eh oui. Il faut s'y faire.

Ino commença a crier.

-C'est pas vrai, d'abord!

-Si c'est vrai!

-Oh que non! C'est les garçons qui sont bêtes!

-Nan!

Kankuro tendit sa manette à Ino pour qu'elle la boucle enfin.

-Je veux pas Bowser.

-Tu prend ce qu'on te donne et tu la fermes.

-Je veux Peach!

-Ino, tu joues avec Bowser ou tu me donnes la manette!

-Je veux Peach!

-Elle est déjà prise!

-Vous voulez pas regarder un film, plutôt?

Il y eut un silence. C'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout.

-OK.

-On regarde quoi?demanda Temari en éteignant la console et en s'approchant de la vidéothèque.

-Un film drôle!

-Un film d'amour!

-Un film d'aventure!

-Un film catastrophe!

-Un film d'horreur?

Il y eut un silence. C'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout.

-OK. Lequel?

Un brouhaha s'éleva du canapé.

_-Halloween IV!_

_-Freddy VS Jason!_

_-Dark Water!_

_-Scream!_

_-Angélique Marquise des Anges!_

_-Les Griffes de la Nuit!_

_-Psychose!_

_-Vendredi 13!_

_-Massacre à la Tronçonneuse!_

_-Hellraiser!_

Louis la Brocante!

-.._.Rosemary's Baby_, ça vous dit?

-...OK.

Temari dénicha le film entre _Halloween, La Nuit des Masques _et _Shinning_. Elle mit le DVD dans le lecteur et retourna s'asseoir entre ses deux petits frères (c'est choouu!).

Bon. Je ne vous décrirez pas le film, vous êtes assez grands pour aller le voir par vous-même.

Vers le milieu du film, Monsieur rentra à la maison en faisant un gros « AH! ON EST MIEUX ICI QU'AU BOULOT! », ou un truc du même style, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sauf Ukon, qui s'était endormi.

Ino s'était agripper au pull de Sakon, qui s'était lui même agrippé aux épaules d'Ino, tout deux les yeux écarquiller de frayeur. Sakura essayait de regarder de derrière son coussin, pendant que Tenten se bouchait les oreilles. Jiroubou tremblait de tout son gras, pendant que Ukon ronflait doucement à côté. Kankuro s'empêchait de pouffer, pendant que Temari essayait sans grand succès de ne pas paraître effrayée. Gaara semblait dans un monde ou il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Hinata essayait de décoller ses paupières, soudées par sa propre volonté et d'empêcher ses doigts de pulvériser ses tympans tellement ils étaient enfoncés dans le canal auditif.

Monsieur s'approcha du beau petit monde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? ... Ah...ça...Vous en êtes à où? Parce qu'il y a un moment qui fout vraiment...

-Tu peux te barrer? Tu nous emmerdes...

Monsieur donna une petite tape tout ce qu'il y a de pas amical à l'arrière du crâne de son fils aîné.

-On ne parle pas comme ça aux grandes personnes.

Monsieur resta quand même avec tout ces bambins pour leur tenir compagnies (en fait, il lit son journal dans son fauteuil).

Après beaucoup de temps, le film finit enfin. Mais personne ne bougea. Tout le monde restait silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ukon se réveil.

-Mwouha! 'Est-c'qu'il y a? 'Est fini?

-Ouais.

-Ah. C'était bien?

-Bof.

Ukon se frotta les yeux et s'étira en cognant son frère au passage.

Monsieur regarda tout le monde, puis l'horloge super kitsch qui était posée au mur.

-Il se fait tard...vous n'avez pas de maisons à vous?

Ou: comment foutre à la porte les amis hystérique et, pour la plupart, punk des enfants de la maison?

Tout le monde commença à se remuer le popotin pour aller récupérer toute ses affaires dispatcher un peu partout.

-A demain, Hinata!

-Ouais, à demain!

-Bonne nuit!

-Salut Hinata!

-A plus, Gaa-kun!

-A un de ces jours, Milady, Gaara!

Le rouquin ferma la porte sur ses invités et monta se doucher. Hinata aussi, alla se doucher, avant de redescendre pour manger.

Blabla d'à table et dodo!

Gaara était allongé dans son lit avec un débardeur noir et lisait un livre extrêmement intéressant qui s'appelait « _Ça_ » et qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid quand on toqua à la porte.

-Ouais...entrez...

Hinata ouvrit la porte (en pyjama et avec un oreiller contre sa poitrine) et la referma avant de s'approcher du lit et de regarder son rouquin préféré.

-Je peux dormir avec toi?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi tu veux dormir avec moi?

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi?

-De _Rosemary's Baby_...

Gaara, au fond, aurait dû s'en douter. Il leva les yeux de son bouquin et regarda Hinata dans les yeux.

-C'est un film. C'est faux.

-Je sais...mais...j'ai quand même peur...

-J'ai une tête à donner mon bébé à mes voisins satanistes?

-Oui.

Bon, c'est peut-être vrai.

-Mais t'en fais pas.

-Je t'en prie...juste cette nuit!

Gaara soupira. Il avait deux options:

petit a: la laisser dormir dans son lit.

Petit b: lui fournir le 9mm de son père (très dangereux (mais marrant, à court terme)).

Il se poussa d'un cul et souleva les couvertures. Hinata se précipita dessous et se blottit sur elle-même autant que le lui permettait son ventre.

Gaara se vit contraint de stopper sa lecture et d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Il s'allongea et sentit Hinata se blottir contre lui.

-Dis...si le suppôt de Satan était dans la pièce, tu me protégerais?

-On t'as pas prévenu? C'est moi...

Pour lui, c'était une blague. Pour elle, ça ne l'était pas, alors elle lui pinça violemment les côtes.

-Ça va, je déconne.

-C'est pas drôle! Alors?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci...

-Comme si il y avait d'autres réponses...

Très juste.

Hinata se blottit encore plus.

-Si le bébé est un suppôt de Satan, tue-le, tu seras bien gentils.

-Il est trop tard pour raconter des conneries pareil. Tu devrais dormir.

Hinata resta un moment dans le silence, avant d'ennuyer Gaara qui comptait tranquillement les moutons.

-Tu seras toujours là pour moi?

-On a pas déjà eu ce genre de conversation?

-Oui, mais je veux que tu répètes!

-Oui, Hinata. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Et pour le bébé?

-Et pour le bébé.

-Même si ça veut dire ne pas avoir de petite copine?

Gaara était soufflé (comme un fromage!) devant une telle question.

C'est quoi, la bonne réponse?

-...probablement...(il cherchait les mots qui lui permettrait de faire dormir Hinata l'esprit tranquille) que...oui...?

Hinata sourit.

-Génial, merci!

-C'est ça. Dors, maintenant.

-Gaara?

-Quoi encore?

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

_Hinata s'endormit vitesse grand V, toujours accrochée au rouquin, endormit lui aussi._

Fin du vingt-sixième chapitre.

L'Auteur: C'est dingue...je croyais qu'il faisait des millions de pages, ce chapitre, mais finalement non.

Gaara: T'en as mis du temps, pour celui-là.

Hinata: Et en plus, il est pas très bien.

L'Auteur: Le manque d'inspiration. Snif, il me guette, le Démon du Manque D'Inspiration.

Hinata: Pourtant, pour les films d'horreur, t'as beaucoup d'inspiration.

L'Auteur: Eh ouais. C'est grâce à...quelqu'un!

Gaara: Pourquoi t'as couper les cheveux à Hinata?

L'Auteur: Ça te plais pas?

Gaara (s'éloigne en sifflotant): fuifuifuit (sifflotement).

L'Auteur: Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, pour repousser le Démon, il me faut des reviews! Des reviews par douzaines tout les jours! Et à très bientôt!

BISOUS ET BONNE JOURNEE/SOIREE/APRES-MIDI/SEMAINE/WEEK-END...!


	27. Chapter 27

L'Auteur: J'ai passé le meilleur week-end de Pâques de toute ma vie! Déjà de un, j'ai fais le plein de chocolat pour le mois et ensuite...POLYMANGA! Sérieusement, j'ai débourser tellement de fric que je suis devenue beaucoup plus légère (à l'heure où j'écris, j'ai un vrai chapeau de paille de One Piece =))^^.

Et le retard est dû à Monsieur Anouilh, qui a eu _l'excellente _idée de créer un bouquin pourri.

...

(cuicui)

Ah, oui!

Merci à tout le monde qui me laisse des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir, surtout ceux qui disent que je devrais diriger le monde pour mettre des fontaines à bière à tout les coins de rues (comment ça, personne ne veut de moi comme dictatrice? On peut rêver, non? Et pis, vous aller pas me faire un procès! Si c'est mon rêve, ben c'est mon rêve, même que (*jet de chaussures d'à-peu-près tout le monde*))

Bonne lecture =D

Chapitre 27: Pacte & Marché de Noël!

Une fois la porte de la maison Sabakuno fermée (sèchement, d'ailleurs), Sakon, Ukon, Jiroubou, Ino, Sakura et Tenten remontèrent l'allée en prenant leurs vélos (pour ceux qui en avait) au passage.

Tenten posa une question qui lui travaillait durement le crâne depuis un moment.

-Dites, vous la connaissez, Tayuya?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avec timidité.

-Un peu...

-Beaucoup...

-Trop, même...

-Ah bon? Vous la trouvez sympa?

-Bah...

-Dépend.

-Si t'es sympa avec elle, alors elle le sera avec toi.

Ino posa une nouvelle question.

-Vous la connaissez d'où?

Sakon s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bah...avant qu'elle se tape Gaa-kun...enfin...on a tous plus ou moins perdu notre virginité avec elle...

Notez la présence du « plus ou moins ».

-Ah ouais?

-Ouais. Elle nous a briser le cœur.

-Après, Gaa-kun lui a expliquer sa façon de penser et ils sont sortit ensemble.

-Ouais. Elle nous a briser les couilles, à ce moment-là.

-Elle arrêtait pas de se l'accaparer. Une fois, elle a frapper Jiroubou qui lui avait demander la permission -sans rire!avant, c'était comme ça!- d'aller faire du camping entre mecs dans la montagne un week-end!

-Mais elle est dingue!

-Ouais, sévère! Elle arrêtait pas de nous insulter et de se foutre de nous!

-Et Gaara, il disait rien?

-On est aller se plaindre à Gaara, à chaque fois, elle disait qu'elle allait arrêter et Gaara disait que c'était tans mieux. Et pis un jour, elle a dit qu'elle demanderait à son père de renvoyer les nôtres si on continuait à l'énerver avec ça ou si on s'approchait trop près de Gaara.

-Elle a un sacré grain!

-Ouais. Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'accrochait tellement à Gaa-kun qu'elle commençait à le connaître mieux que nous! Alors que c'est avec nous qu'il a fumé son premier joint, qu'il a volé pour la première fois, qu'il a...

-C'est bon, Sakon, on a compris.

Sakon se tut, les yeux brillants de larmes de nostalgies (ça m'a fais le même effet quand je suis tombée par hasard sur un épisode de _Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques_).

-Et même qu'elle le trompait quand même!

-Sérieux?

-Ouais, avec n'importe qui et en pleine rue!

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Même pas, Sakon les a surpris une fois!

-Non?

-Ouais!

-On l'a dit à Gaa-kun, mais elle a dit que c'était pas vrai et elle nous a remenacer! Elle a dit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que nos mères ait un _mystérieux et mortel _accident.

-Ouais, mais tromper, tromper ou juste un baiser volé comme ça?

Sakon s'ébroua comme un petit chien tout mimi (sauf qu'il était pas tout mimi (et qu'il n'était pas un chien)).

Ukon expliqua ce que son frère lui avait expliquer.

-Bah...plutôt...un bisou à l'endroit qu'on est pas supposé montrez en public...

...

...

« Supposé »?

-...une fellation? En pleine rue?

-Ouais, pleine rue...dans une ruelle. Entre un conteneur à ordures et un tas de cartons...

-Mais c'est dégueulasse!

-On voit que tu l'as pas vu...

-...?

-C'est encore pire que dégueulasse.

-Genre?

-On peut passer à autre chose?

-Ouais, genre...qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Hinata?

Leurs yeux se mirent à pétiller comme une volée de poulets rôtis qui vole dans un ciel noir (si un jour l'un d'entre vous peut faire volé des poulets rôtis, il aura qu'a me prévenir).

-Elle est drôlement gentille!

-Elle ne nous regarde pas de traviole quand on sort!

-...

-Jiroubou, dis quequ'chose...

-...elle s'entend drôlement bien avec Gaara.

Hum. Argument non négligeable.

-...j'ai une idée...

Snif...snif...ça sent le pacte (enfin, chez moi, ça sent le pinard et l'eau de javel (mélange déconseillé), j'ai eu un coup de soif...)...

Comme les pactes ne sont chouette qu'au moment ou on s'y attend le moins, le mieux, c'est encore de passer la fin de la soirée. Ainsi que quelques jours. Pour ça, on va faire une élipse temporelle:

Poum pou pi dou woop!

Comme tout le monde le sait, la dernière semaine avant le marché de Noël est une source de stress pour les profs et de rigolade pour les élèves (ceux qui sont malade, en tout cas). Et vas-y que ça court partout, et vas-y que ça crie dans tout les coins, et vas-y qu'on a pas assez de monnaie pour partout, et vas-y que Père Nouel s'est enfermer dans la salle des profs en criant qu'il veut une augmentation de salaire pour avoir à faire _ça _sinon il se fout en l'air...

Ouais, heureusement que je suis toujours malade à cette période de l'année...

Parmi tout ça, il y a les élèves, qui subissent en silence les cris des « adultes calmes et réfléchis ». Notamment le comité d'organisation qui installe les stands avec deux-trois types recrutés pour l'occasion.

Hinata et deux de ses copines (la dernière doit répéter pour son BAC) était en train de faire des décorations sympa pour décorer sympathiquement la salle en papotant de tout et surtout de rien.

Ino et Sakura, tout en découpant des bonshommes de neige, fixaient d'un œil cruel la rivale rousse de leur copine noiraude. Copine...non...je me perds dans mes feuilles...non, voilà...la RIVALE rousse essayait d'ailleurs d'établir le contact avec son cavalier de Bal, qui lui semblait plus occuper à garder le marteau (qu'il avait dans la main) sur la planche et pas dans le crâne de la rouquine.

Ino et Sakura savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, MWOUAHAHAHA!

Bref, on découpe, pendant que les gaillards martonent (mot qui existe (à partir de maintenant, en tout cas)) comme des sourds sur des planches de bois pour tenter de faire des trucs solide comme on dirait que c'est la seule raison de vivre des hommes (chez moi, en tout cas...) et pendant ce temps, les profs se crient dessus au sujet de: « QUEKON VA VENDRE COMME ARTISANAL! ».

Shikamaru, qui supervisait en silence (silence profond et réfléchi, ponctué de petit « Ronpchut... »)tout ces camarades travailler, décida de s'approcher de sa cavalière d'infortune.

-Ino?

-Ouais?

-T'as une robe pour la semaine prochaine?

-Ouais.

-Ah. Cool.

-Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir au restaurant avec moi après le Bal.

Ino le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

-Et tu crois que je vais prendre le risque de salir ma _belle _robe pour un resto? T'es pas bien?

-Bah...je te paierais le repas...

-Même pas en rêve! Casse-toi, je bosse!

Le mec ananas décida de ne pas insister, parce que de un, c'était chiant, et de deux, ils passeraient la soirée ensemble, autant être en bon terme.

Hinata se tourna vers sa copine blonde.

-T'es pas très sympa...

-Il arrête pas de me coller et de me les hacher menu! J'en ai plus que marre!

-C'est pas une raison...

-Je sens que je vais le larguer pour la soirée d'ici dix minutes!

-Et tu te taperas bien l'air con, toute seule là où tout le monde sera en couple...En tout cas, _moi_, ajouta Sakura avec fierté, Sasuki m'a bien aidée a choisir ma robe pour le bal...

Ino vira au vert-tomate-pas-mûre (vous savez, c'est le vert dégueulasse des tomates dégueulasse (celle qu'on doit pas manger, HEIN!). HAHA!).

-Ah parce qu'il t'a aidée à choisir ta robe?

-Oh que oui! Même qu'elle met bien en valeur mes nichons!

...

De quels nichons elle parle?

-De quels nichons tu parles?

-Des miens! Et je m'en fous de ce que tu dis, Sasuki, il aime ma robe alors je l'aime aussi! Même qu'il a dit qu'on verrait que moi à la soirée! Et que tout le monde serait jaloux de lui pour avoir une cavalière aussi jolie!

-Même que t'es une menteuse!

-MENTEUSE OU PAS, SASUKE, BEN IL M'AIME, **MOI**!

Hinata décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller chercher de la limonade.

Elle se leva et partit en direction du petit frigo qui avait été installé pour que la SPE ne viennent pas enquiquiner tout le monde et ajouter un procès à la liste des choses à faire. Mais là, un autre problème de taille s'imposa à son esprit:

PIN PIN PIN!

Avec son ventre qui grossissait méchamment ces derniers jours et à cause de ses pieds enflé comme de la pâte à pain, il lui était impossible de se baisser suffisamment pour prendre une canette (comme quoi, être enceinte a pas que des points positifs...).

NON! QUE FAIRE? QUE FAIRE?

Heureusement que Superman passait dans le coin.

-Attend, je vais te prendre une canette.

C'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui?

Superman lui tendit une canette toute fraîche et toute revigorante pleine de produits chimiques.

-Merci...Kiba.

-Je t'en prie. Je dois aussi en prendre pour les autres, de toute façon.

-Vous faites une pause?

-Ouais, c'est la cinquième depuis une heure.

-Vous bossez dure dure?

-...ça va...dépend...dis, je voulais te demander ça t'embêtes pas trop qu'on aille au Bal ensemble, hein? Parce que sinon...

Vous avez déjà remarquer que la plupart des gens disent toujours « je voulais te demander... » alors qu'ils ont déjà commencer à causer? Je trouve pas ça très logique.

-Non, non! C'est chouette! On va bien s'amuser!

Kiba rougit légèrement.

-Ouais...mais on est plus des gosses, hein, on va pas quitter la soirée pour aller faire du toboggan comme quand on était gamin...

-Bien sûr que non...

-Santé..

-...santé...

Ils (pinaise, c'est quoi le mot, déjà?) leurs canettes et burent une grosse gorgée réhydratante de soda au citron.

Hinata passa distraitement sa main sur son ventre. Kiba la posa aussi.

-Owh...sincèrement, je me suis toujours dit que t'aurais jamais d'enfants et que tu serais une vieille avec des chats plein l'appartement, appartement qui sentirait le chou trop cuit...et pis là...

-...je suis partagée entre la joie que tu t'inquiètes pour mon futur et la haine que tu me vois comme ça...

-N'empêche, ça m'a fait un drôle de choc de savoir...

-T'es pas le seul...

-Dis, tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler?

-Bah...j'ai une liste...

-Cool! J'en ai fait une aussi au cas où t'aurais pas d'idées!

-Euh...merci, Kiba...

-Dis, je pourrais être son parrain?

-Euh...j'en sais rien...peut-être, ouais...

-Ce serait formidable! Je l'emmènerai au zoo tout les samedis! Si c'est un garçon, j'y apprendrai à jouer au foot, et si c'est une fille...je trouverai une occupation saine, comme la chasse, par exemple! Ou non, mieux! Je lui apprendrai à monter à cheval comme les princesses! Tu verras, je serais le meilleur parrain du monde!

Hinata éclata de rire. Pourquoi, on ne sait pas, mais ce que venait de dire Kiba était visiblement à mourir de rire.

Kiba regarda songeur sa main posé sur le ventre d'Hinata.

-Tu lui parles, des fois?

-Oui, tout les jours.

-Tu lui dit quoi?

-J'y raconte ma journée.

...

Kiba fit la même réflexion que l'auteur.

-Bah...c'est complètement con, vu qu'il passe les mêmes journées que toi...

-...tu veux une baffe?

-Je m'en passerai. Mais c'est gentil de proposer.

-Je t'en prie...bon, j'y retourne, elles m'attendent...

Hinata planta comme un clou son cavalier et retourna s'asseoir vers ses copines.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Kiba?

-Bah, pas grand chose. Et vous, ça va mieux? Vous vous êtes calmée?

-Oui. On a convenu qu'on droguerai Sasuke et qu'on abuserait de lui.

...

...

Il l'aura bien mérité, tiens!

-...vous savez que c'est illégal?

-Mais on rigole! HAHA!

-...euh...ha...ha...

...

Ou pas.

Hinata se rassit et reprit ses bonshommes de neige à coller (sur les vitres, vous savez...).

Après la découpe, on colle. Ensuite, on regarde les hommes suer comme des cochons dans leurs t-shirt en priant pour qu'il y ait un arrosoir à jet qui vienne les mouiller, les poussant à retirer leurs t-shirt tout dégeu pour laisser voir des pectoraux parfait et...

Bref.

Finalement, on se rendit compte que la salle était bien chouette pour recevoir des familles et prendre des photos sans avoir trop honte, alors on quitta la salle et on la ferma soigneusement à clé pour que personne ne vienne tout saccager (sous peine de mort, c'est utile de le préciser).

Hinata se fit raccompagner jusqu'à la voiture du rouquin par Sakura, qui lui fit plus ou moins la description point par point de sa robe mauve qui lui descendait jusqu'au genoux, avec de la dentelle et des paillettes à n'en plus finir, avec un décolleté « tout ce qu'il y a de plus discret ».

Cette robe m'inquiète un pitit peu.

Sakura dit au revoir à la noiraude, qui resta toute seule dans le froid de décembre appuyée contre la portière du côté passager de la voiture à Gaara. Gaara qui ne se pressait pas pour venir, d'ailleurs.

Après un moment, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il faisait. Ah ben non, il arrive.

Au bras de l'autre rouquine.

Misère.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le rouquin semblait vouloir la cogner très fort. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas (sans doute son côté « gentleman » qui ressort).

La rouquine fit un sourire l'air de dire « il-est-à-MOI-et-tu-ne-l'-approcheras-plus-JAMAIS-tu-m'-entends-? » (admirez pendant toute une minute la logique de la chose, n'empêche).

Hinata lui rendit un sourire qui voulait dire « moi-pas-comprendre-ce-que-toi-vouloir-me-dire! ».

Finalement, le rouquin (qui ne comprend pas les signaux de regards/sourires quand il en voit), ouvrit à distance sa voiture et eut dans l'idée de grimper dedans pour rentrer boire une soupe et se mettre au lit, mais ce n'était pas dans les intentions de son ex-ex qui l'agrippa par la manche et posa un gros baiser baveux plein de rouge-à-lèvre rouge sur sa joue gauche (à lui).

Le monde sembla s'arrêter pour tout le monde mais pas pour les mêmes raisons (respectivement joie, haine, surprise).

Heureusement, Superman passait dans le coin!

-ATTENTION!

Une trottinette avec un trottinettiste non-identifié dessus fonça sur la rouquine qui se la prit de plein fouet, tombant comme l'excrément qu'elle était sur le sol.

-AÏE!

(-_HOURRA!_pensa Gaara, mais il est pas fou, alors il ne le dit pas).

Profitant de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée, le rouquin ouvrit sa portière et démarra sans plus de cérémonie avec une Hinata hilare sur le siège passager.

Au bout de dix minutes de nouveau fou rire, Gaara décida de récupérer des points de son ancienne popularité.

-Ris encore un peu et je t'en colle une, enceinte ou pas.

-T'as du rouge sur la joue, c'est pas très convaincant...

Le rouquin prit une somptueuse couleur grenat pour se l'appliquer sur les-dites joues (qu'il frottait avec sa main gauche pour enlever le rouge) et balbutia des « celle-là-si-je-la-revois-je-lui-fourre-mon-poing-dans-la-gorge-et-attend-qu'elle-s'étouffe! ».

Au fond d'elle, Hinata savait deux choses:

De un, il le ferait certainement.

De deux, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

-Dis, c'était qui, sur la trottinette?

-Sais pas.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais.

-Ah. Et ça t'intrigues pas?

-Nan.

-Pourquoi?

-...

C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on aura des réponses...

Après un discours interminable de « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle s'y met vraiment! » grogner, les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant la maison du rouquin et descendirent de la voiture.

Une fois arrivé à la cuisine...les deux futurs parents remarquèrent...

...

Euh...euh...euh...

...je sais plus...

...

Hum...

Ah oui!

Le matériel nécessaire pour faire des cookies aux pépites de chocolat était posé sur la table de la cuisine (ça, c't'une bonne idée!)!

Mmmm! Des cooookies!

Hinata regarda pensivement tout ça pendant que le rouquin lui-même s'asseyait à table.

Oh! Gaara avec LE pitit tablier à fleur!

Owh!

Ah non.

Le rouquin sortit ses devoirs et commença à les faire, pendant qu'Hinata se mettait aux cookies (il était convenu que ce serait elle qui cuisinerait, comme elle avait fini ses devoirs en gym (de toute façon, c'est son rôle de femme (humour))).

Après maintes catastrophes telles que la chute d'une partie des pépites de chocolats, la perte malheureuse du beurre au fond de l'évier, les giclades de lait sur le devoir finalement terminé du rouquin (qui s'énerva un bon moment (c'était pas une bonne journée, il a pas eu ses céréales)) et la consistance un peu trop liquide de la pâte, Hinata put enfin commencer à faire de petits ronds appétissants.

Le rouquin planta son doigt dans la pâte et, avec une appréhension palpable, il le mit dans la bouche.

Bon, c'est très difficile de louper des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Mais quand même! Elle avait mit...

Le rouquin fit appelle aux souvenirs de ces dix dernières minutes et se souvint des deux grosses cuillères à café de sel qu'elle avait mit dans sa préparation.

...

Grosses cuillères à café?

-C'est bon?

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait son sourire tout mimi de quand elle veut une réponse positive. Mais il ne pouvait pas y dire qu'il avait envie de jeter tout ça par la fenêtre. Ce serait un suicide. En même temps, c'est pas si mal, ça ferait augmenter le nombre de limonade vendu et...

Non, les gens qui achèteraient les cookies mourraient sûrement.

-...tu sais...je...enfin...

-Oui?

-...j'aurais mis moins de sel.

Sur ce, Hinata piqua une crise de colère monstre et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant au rouquin le soin de tout refaire tout seul.

Bon, quand y'a pas le choix, y'a pas le choix.

Il se lava les mains et reprit toute la préparation depuis le début (disons qu'ils vivent dans un monde où le gaspillage n'existe pas).

-Hello! Y'a quelqu'un?

-...

-Gaara! Je le savais, je reconnaitrais ton silence entre mille!

-...je prendrai ça pour un compliment.

Temari, parce que c'était elle (OH! Grosse révélation! PIN PIN PIN!), s'approcha de son petit frère qui lisait son bouquin de Français en attendant que ses biscuits finissent de cuire.

-Non! Tu _cuisines_?

-Ta gueule.

-Rôh, ça va...c'est quoi? Elle est où, Hinata?

-Dans sa chambre, elle pique une crise.

-Pourquoi?

-Trop de sel dans ses cookies.

-Ah ouais?

-...

-Et elle pique une crise juste pour ça?

Gaara haussa les épaules en signe de « j'en sais rien, moi, je suis pas une gonzesse, et j'attends pas de bébé, de toute façon, alors laisse-moi tranquille et va faire chier plus loin. Ben tiens, t'as qu'à aller voir si elle est toujours en train d'hurler, ça m'arrangerait assez, je dois dire ».

Moi, quand je hausse les épaules, on comprend pas tout le fond de ma pensée. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Bref, Temari décida de monter les marches qui menaient à l'antre du démon, Hinata, the Temari's killer (ça fait une bonne accroche pour mon film (quand j'en ferais un, bien entendu (mais je ne perds pas espoirs (vous êtes toujours en train de lire, là?)))).

-Hinata?

-Oui?

Temari entra sans plus de cérémonie (il faudrait des trompettes à l'entrée de toute les maisons, pour remonter le moral des gens) pour découvrir Hinata en train de bouquiner en mangeant des chips _Salt and Vinagar _(les meilleurs du monde, selon moi) sur son plumard avec un casque (pas ceux de vélo, ceux pour écouter de la musique) posé à ras du bidon (à dire plusieurs fois).

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, merci.

-De rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je fais écouter du Mozart au bébé.

-Owh! C'est trop meugnion! Et il réagit?

-Bah, il est un peu plus calme, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire...Dis, il fait quoi, Gaara, maintenant?

-Bah, il finit tes cookies...

-Vraiment? Je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

-Pas grave, t'es probablement la première personne à pousser le rouquin à faire la cuisine. Pour moi, c'est un exploit. Dis, tu as essayer la robe, après les retouches?

-Oui, elle me va beaucoup mieux, merci!

-De rien (sourire)! J'ai trop hâte de te coiffer! J'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur à qui je ferais des chignons et que je maquillerais...à la place, j'ai eu deux frères.

L'image d'un rouquin et d'un brun en jupe avec du mascara et un chignon s'imposa dans l'esprit de la noiraude et elle se mordit la joue pour penser à autre chose.

-Bon, ben je vais te laisser, hein, à plus.

-A plus.

Temari referma la porte, laissant Hinata et Mozart tout seul avec le bébé.

Quand la dernière chanson finit de passer pour la deuxième fois, Hinata décida que le bébé était devenu plus intelligent qu'avant et alla voir ce que faisait « papa ».

« Papa » se battait avec « tonton » pour que tout les « cookies » reste dans la boîte en plastique prévue par « grand-papa », qui se battait pour que les deux autres cessent.

Après mûres réflexions, « maman » remonta dans sa chambre.

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien. C'était le stress parce que le lendemain serait le marché de Noël, mais enfin. Les autres se sentaient bien.

Le lendemain, donc, comme si la vie avait décidé d'être vraiment garce aujourd'hui, tout le pays se réveilla sous une couche de trente centimètres de neige et des plaques de glaces s'étaient formées devant les paliers pour faire tomber les petites vieilles qui sortaient Kiki (aller savoir pourquoi, c'est toujours les vieux qui tombent en premier en hiver).

Hinata se leva avec une envie morbide de rester au lit au chaud, mais elle avait un devoir envers ses camarades, alors elle s'habilla de l'uniforme décidé pour la journée (un t-shirt rouge et blanc avec le nom de la classe dessus, un jean rouge et des chaussures brunes avec des grelots qui grelottent de partout et...Un bonnet de Père Noël (j'en connais des qui auront une gueule d'enfer avec ça sur le dos)).

Hinata avait même eu un supplément de ses camarades. Un autocollant « Baby on board » avait été cousu sur son ventre.

Cette journée s'annonçait...je sais pas...passionnante.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec un son de « cling cling » insupportable et arriva dans la cuisine.

-Hey, Père Noël!

-Ta gueule.

-Je sens que je vais débourser plein de fric pour que tu me fasses des tas de bisous!

-Ta gueule.

-C'est combien le bisou?

-Ta gueule, j'ai dis.

-Owh, t'es pas cool!

-Temari, de toute façon, il y aura une pancarte avec les prix.

-De toute façon, il est hors de question que je reste plus d'un quart d'heure à cette fête stupide.

-Gaara, il faudra bien que tu y restes, quand tu seras papa.

-Je compte pas lui mentir avec cette connerie publicitaire.

-Mais tout les enfants croient au Père Noël!

Sauf l'auteur, dont les parents ne faisaient même pas l'effort de se cacher pour mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin.

-Moi pas.

-Oh si! T'as passer toute une nuit à attendre le Père Noël quand t'avais six ans et tu as pleurer toute la journée quand tu m'as vu amener tout ces paquets.

Hinata éclata de rire si fort qu'elle dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber par terre.

-Bonjour, Hinata.

-Elle a l'air en forme.

-Ouais, en même temps, elle a beaucoup dormi.

Le rouquin se leva et remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer, sans un mot pour Hinata.

Finalement, le rouquin se dirigea vers sa voiture tout de noir vêtu avec ses cookies dans une main et le bras de la noiraude dans l'autre (elle serait capable de finir comme les petites vieilles avec Kiki).

Après avoir installé Hinata sur les cookies (ou le contraire (mais enfin, peut importe)), Gaara se rendit dans la salle du Chaos Approchant, qui se remplissait de tout les élèves pour les préparatifs de dernières minutes (c'est toujours le meilleur moment de la préparation, les dernières minutes).

L'intérieur était bruyant et tout le monde courait partout. Hinata partit en direction du stand de pâtisserie et retrouva ses copines brune, blonde et chewing-gum.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Salut!

Hinata s'assit sur une chaise et y resta jusqu'à ce que Père Noël arrive.

C'était Orochimaru (musique dramatique).

-Bon, vous avez de la monnaie?

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Des pâtisseries?

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Des assiettes en carton?

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Si je n'étais pas profs de cuisines, vous savez que je ne m'en occuperais pas?

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Vous savez que je fais les photos de Père Noël, cette année?

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Si vous avez un problème, appelez-moi.

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Et vous!dit-il en pointant les filles du doigts, remettez comme il faut vos bonnets!

-Oui, m'sieur, dirent-elles en remettant leurs bonnets beau et bien droit.

-Bien. Je compte sur tout ceux qui vendent de la nourriture pour rapportez le plus de bénéfices. Ne me décevez pas.

-Oui, m'sieur.

-Bonne journée.

-Merci, m'sieur.

Une fois Père Noël partit, Ino souffla et remit son bonnet de côté.

-Il me rend dingue! On est pas des dindons sans cervelles!

-Je sens que ça va être une journée absolument éreintante.

-T'as avaler un dico ou quoi? Ça va être une journée de merde, oui.

-Oh làlà...

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a? Des caramels, un thermos de thé à la cannelle...oh je vais vomir...cette odeur...des gâteau à la crème, aux fraises, à la pomme, des biscuits salés, des fruits...mais qui mange des fruits à ce genre de fête? Et des cookies...

-Nata, c'est toi qui les a faits?

-Euh...oui et non...

-...?

-Disons que j'ai eu l'idée et que Gaara l'a concrétisée...

-Non! C'est Gaara qui les a faits?

-Oui.

-Ils sont bons?demanda Tenten en prenant l'un des biscuits pour l'inspecter d'un œil expert dans le domaine de l'inspection des cookies fait par des punks.

-Sais pas. J'ai pas goûter.

-Bah...

Tenten le mit en bouche. Ino lui fit remarquer que « vingt secondes dans la bouches, vingt ans dans les hanches » mais la brune ne l'écoutait plus.

-Hé! Mais ils sont vachement bons!

-Vraiment?demanda Ino en prenant la moitié que Tenten lui tendait. Mais ouais! Ils sont super! Mince, je savais pas...

Sakura prit un cookie, le coupa en deux et donna la plus grosse moitié à Hinata.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient drôlement bons!

-Je pensais pas qu'il se débrouillait aussi bien en cuisine. Normalement, il dort en cours, alors forcément...

-_Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît! Nous vous annonçons que nous allons ouvrir les portes d'ici __quelques minutes, veuillez tous gagner vos postes et posez vos éventuelles dernières questions aux professeurs qui s'occupent de vos stands! Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée dans le but de gagner de l'argent pour une éducation meilleur! De plus, n'oubliez pas que ce soir il y a le Bal de Noël, préparez par les classes de deuxième année, et que les élèves qui n'ont pas de billets peuvent encore aller en acheter jusqu'à midi._

-J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit ce soir, déclara Ino en tapant nerveusement du pied. J'ai enfin trouver ma robe, hier soir après les cours. Elle est vraiment très classe! Classe et super méga sexy!

En gros « Je ressemble à une femme de petites vertus ».

-Moi aussi, j'ai trouver ma robe hier soir. Mon père dit qu'elle me va bien, mais je trouve qu'elle fait trop...

-Trop...?

-Trop.

-Ah. Et toi, Nata?

-Bah...je ressemble un peu à...

-A...?

-Hum...une princesse, je dirais...

-Vraiment? T'as un exemple? Genre la robe de Kate?

-Non, plus...plus dans le genre...Cendrillon...

-C'était ma princesse préférée quand j'étais petite! Mais maintenant, c'est Belle!

-Moi c'est Jasmine, elle est trop chou!

-J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Arielle, moi.

C'est fou comme on peut changer de sujet super vite quand on est une jeune fille en pleine attente de clients (pour la pâtisserie).

Finalement, une petite musique qui faisait « ding ding ding » retentit et on entendit des portes s'ouvrirent et des gens entrer.

Un nombre époustouflant de vieux (sans Kiki, les animaux (sauf Akamaru) sont interdit dans la salle) vinrent s'acheter du vin chaud ou de l'alcool plus fort pour se réchauffer. On entendit de jeunes « filles en fleurs » pousser des « OH NAN! » déçu en apprenant que le « stand-Bisou » n'ouvrirait qu'à dix heures et demi.

Les premiers clients commencèrent à venir, on entendait des enfants qui criaient, des vieux discuter, des adultes qui...bah...regardaient.

S.I.T.H servit son premier client à 10h03 (ça ouvre à 10heures). Il s'agissait de Naruto, qui n'avait pas déjeuner avant de partir ce matin-là, mais c'était quand même un client. Il prit un bout de cake au caramel et repartit en direction de la petite scène sur laquelle avait été disposée douze chaises pour tout les joueurs de l'équipe.

Après une bonne demi-heure à servir deux personnes, S.I.T.H entendit une foule de filles qui se mirent à crier comme de jeunes pucelles en présence de J.B (désolée pour les éventuels fans).

« C'est l'ouverture de la pêche! », comme y dit mon frère.

Hinata se mit à rigoler doucement et serra dans sa main la petite pièce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la poche de son pantalon d'hier (celui de Kankuro, elle devient un peu grosse). Elle allait utiliser cette pièce à bon escient!

Mais comment, c'est une autre question.

Les minutes passèrent avec une lenteur abominable. Jusqu'à ce que...

Tayuya, qui avait arrangé son uniforme de travail de manière à ressembler à une bimbo digne de Eddie Britt, s'arrêta devant le stand de S.I.T.H et regarda l'autocollant cousu sur le t-shirt de la noiraude.

-Joli, ton costume.

-Merci. Le tiens aussi.

...ou pas.

Tayuya eut un sourire terriblement faux.

-Dis, ça te déranges qu'on aille tous ensemble au Bal, ce soir? Parce que, après tout, t'es toute seule et...

-J'ai un cavalier. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

-Ah bon? C'est qui?

-Je...enfin...tu verras bien ce soir...

-Ton _cavalier _n'a pas de voiture, peut-être?

-Si, mais il s'est fait retirer son permis pour excès de vitesse...

..ayant entraîner le grillage d'un feu rouge et la dégradation d'une barrière du parking du centre commercial. Ce pauvre Kiba avait éviter la prison de justesse.

-Ah bon? Et Gaa', il est au courant que ton _cavalier _vient avec nous au Bal?

-Oui, c'est lui qui a proposer.

En même temps, Hinata et Akamaru avait fait leur tête de petits chiens battus, le rouquin aurait été cruel de refuser (il a changer, depuis quelque temps).

-Et ça te dérange que ton _cavalier _ne soit pas le père de ton bébé?

-Bon, tu veux acheter quelque chose, oui ou merde?demanda Tenten qui commençait à s'énerver.

Tayuya lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire: « pauvre petite, c'est entre elle et moi! » et lui répondit:

-Pour devenir obèse? Non merci.

Et elle s'en alla en laissant une envie de meurtre à quatre personnes qui venaient de manger un cookie.

Vers midi il y eut une visite!

-Salut, Hinata!

La demoiselle releva le pif de sa caisse et tomba nez à nez avec la famille Sabakuno!

-Salut, Temari.

-Ça se vend?

-Pas mal. Vous voulez quelque chose?

-Le numéro de la nana avec les gros seins, là-bas.

-La ferme. Oui, on va prendre...

Temari se pencha et sourit.

-Des cookies, tiens. Et une part de cake au chocolat et à la noisette et...une tartelette à la fraise.

-OK.

Monsieur se pencha.

-Dis, il est où, Gaara?

-Euh...

-Suivez les cris, déclara distraitement Sakura en servant la famille d'à côté.

-Les cris?

Il y eut des « YAH! » de filles très _heureuse _et il y eut des applaudissements (c'est comme ça depuis deux heures).

-Ces cris-là?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

-_People are strange, _comme disait l'autre...

-J'aimerais bien le savoir mais on est bloquée ici jusqu'à une heure.

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

-Et tu vas manger quand?

-Quand j'aurais le temps.

-Ben, si tu veux, dès qu'on a récupéré le petiot, on va bouffer, tu veux venir?

-Non, merci, mais c'est gentil de proposer. Je vais vous laisser en famille...

-T'as raisons. Après tout, c'est pas comme si t'attendais mon neveu.

-De toute façon, dès que cet abrutit roux aura un cerveau, tu feras vraiment partit de la famille -d'ailleurs, ça peut aussi être une fille, imbécile!

Hinata rougit (sans déconner!).

-Euh, ouais mais j'ai du boulot quand même...

-Bon...ben on te passeras les photos qu'on va prendre avec Gaara...je sens que ça va être marrant! Passe nous voir, quand t'auras une pause!

-OK.

Temari prit son papa et son frère par le (ou les?) bras et les tira en directions des cris.

Le reste de l'heure n'étant pas intéressant pour Hinata et ses pine-co, nous suivrons la famille Sabakuno.

En direction du stand-Bisou et de son incroyable file d'attente.

Une nombre assez impressionnant de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes (certains parce que leurs copines voulaient une photo, d'autres pour se foutre de la gueule des joueurs, d'autres encore pour le plaisir personnel (et encore d'autre qui voulait se rendre au stand poterie, situé juste en face, et qui ne pouvaient y accéder à cause des autres personnes qui vont en sens inverse (il est à noter qu'il y avait aussi des vieilles de cinquante balais))) attendaient dans un brouhaha désagréable de pouvoir prendre cette connerie de photo, avoir son f*cking bec et basta.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle...demanda Monsieur en regardant une fille qui devait probablement être une midinette. Où est le début de la file?

-J'en sais rien, je viens d'arriver...

-Ah.

-T'as pas la bonne technique, le vieux, déclara Kankuro en tapotant l'épaule de son père. Voilà comment on fait.

Il agrippa le bras de sa grande sœur, qui agrippa le bras de leur père, et passa comme un boulet (de canon) au travers de la foule.

-Attends, je vais perdre Père!

-Pas le temps! Si tu t'arrêtes, tu crèves!

-C'est bon, je...HEY! QUI M'A TOUCHE LES FESSES!

-Laisse tomber, va, ils répondront pas.

-On est encore loin?

-On arrive à la partie la plus difficile: les fans!

-Mince...y'a du monde?

-Comme à un match de foot.

-Flûte. Eh, Père, vous avez l'appareil photo?

...

...

-...Père? Kankuro, on l'a perdu!

-Mais t'en fais pas, c'est un grand garçon, il s'en sortira...en plus, c'est ta faute.

-Comment ça, ma faute?

-C'est toi qui devait t'en occuper, pas moi! Moi, je vous fais traverser!

-C'est pas pour ça que c'est forcément ma faute!

-Oh que si! Tiens prends ça!

-A qui tu parles?

-Au mec qui m'a fait un doigt!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

-Je lui ai mis le mien dans les côtes (et ça fait mal, croyez-moi).

-Mais t'es taré?

-Pas plus que les autres...lâche-moi, stupide petite femelle!

-Il est hors de question que je te lâche!

-Pas toi, la nana avec les cheveux violet! Elle a voulu m'enfoncer une bouteille d'eau dans l'oreille!

-...ouais, j'ai rien dit.

-Ah, je les vois!

-Vrai?

-Ouais, ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Y'en a un qui ronfle, en plus.

-Ça donne une bonne image de ce bon vieux bahut. De mon temps, les filles tombaient pas enceinte dès la première fois, on était dernier du classement au foot et on organisait des piques-niques tous ensemble...

-Pinaise, ça craint! Nous, on se faisait de monstres beuveries tout les samedis! Et on arrivait à rentrer tout seul!

-Oserais-je te rappeler que tu t'ai endormi dans mon lit deux fois à cause de ça? Que Père t'a retrouver à moitié nu et à moitié enterré dans le jardin à cause de l'alcool? Et que Gaara a eu la peur de sa vie en te découvrant recroquevillé dans le sèche-linge?

-N'empêche, on savait s'éclater, à l'époque.

-Dis, ça te rappelle pas le jour où Père nous avait emmenés au concert des 2Be3?

-Oh que oui. Mais les gens étaient plus civilisés...Ou pas, je m'en souviens plus très bien...

-Une nana t'avais poussé et tu étais tomber par terre. Je m'en souviens, c'est comme ça que tu t'es ouvert l'arcade la première fois...

-Vous en avez mis du temps!

Les deux pitit n'enfants levèrent la tête et remarquèrent que, non seulement ils étaient arrivés devant la scène, mais en plus, leur père était déjà là.

-Tiens, je croyais qu'on vous avait perdu...

-J'ai fais le tour, tout bêtement.

-On te demandais pas d'explications, le vieux.

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme.

-Dites, Père, vous vous souvenez du concert des 2Be3?

-Oui. J'ai le souvenir d'une note de médecin, aussi.

-C'était marrant, il faudra qu'on retourne voir des « boyz band » tous ensemble.

-Même pas en rêve, jeune fille. Bon, où est la caisse?

Les trois adultes (ou presque) regardèrent autour d'eux. Et remarquèrent une pancarte caisse de l'autre côté de la foule qu'ils venaient de traverser pour rien.

Non, je rigole, c'était la mascotte qui faisait l'ours-sandwich.

Monsieur prit deux tickets (il peut faire des zou-bi à son fils quand il veut: après tout, c'est son fils) pour une photo avec le rouquin (qui s'ennuyait ferme assis sur sa chaise à côté de l'Uchiha (qui avait du rouge à lèvre partout sur la figure) et à côté de l'Uzumaki (qui regardait avec insistance du côté des pâtisserie, dans l'espoir que Sakura le regarde et, la bouche en cœur, lui avoue ses sentiments d'amûr éternel)) et les tendis à ses deux autres rejetons.

-Allez, au suivant!déclara Ibiki qui ne quittait pas des yeux les pièces et les billets qui s'entassaient dans la caisse.

-Bon, vous êtes gentils et veillé à ne pas trop l'ennuyez. Il peut mordre, faites attention. Ne faites pas de gestes brusques et rien qui ne puisse l'énerver et tout se passera bien.

-Oui Père.

C'est peut-être à ce moment-là que Gaara aurait dû prétexter un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes et s'enfuir. Malheureusement, les paires de menottes attachées aux pieds de la chaise et à la cheville de chacun des joueurs l'en empêchait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut terriblement heureux de savoir que sa famille avait décidé de venir lui apporter des oranges. Nan, je rigole, il voulait s'arracher le pied à la Saw 1 pour quitter cet endroit de psychopathe au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

-On a payé, on vient te faire un bisou, on en aura plus l'occasion.

-Foutez le camp.

-Mais tu rougis, dis donc!

Le rouquin prit une teinte grenat pas très belle.

-Foutez le camp, j'ai dis. Ou allez posez vos lèvres ailleurs.

-Oh que non.

-T'es pas cool! On a payé, on a le droit d'obtenir...comment on dit?

-Notre dû.

-Exactement.

-Ben prenez votre dû ailleurs qu'ici. Pourquoi vous feriez pas une de ces horreurs à l'Uchiha? Il adore ça...

C'est vrai que Sasuke avait l'air ailleurs et que ses yeux pétillaient comme un Tikki dans un fond de verre d'eau.

-Gaara, ils paient, on bec.

-BONBEC!crièrent en cœur les plus _motivés _de l'équipe (les dernières heures ont dû être très longue).

-Je refuse. J'ai accepté tout le monde jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces!

-Fais-le, sinon...

-Sinon quoi?

-Tu ne reverras jamais ton portable. Ni ta carte Bleue, d'ailleurs, informa Monsieur distraitement.

Le silence ce fit, juste après la déclaration.

Lui couper les vivre? Plus de beuveries monstres? Et son anniversaire, alors? Il y avait de l'alcool à acheter! Et ce ne serait certainement pas son père qui lui achèterait de l'alcool fort autre que des bières...

Gaara jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à tous ceux qui le regardait. Il y avait un nombre exceptionnel de fansgirls appareils photos et autres portables braqués sur lui et les membres de sa chair (enfin je crois, c'est pas très clair dans ma tête). Il bougea légèrement sa cheville prisonnière du piège et en conclut que s'échapper en rampant serait d'un stupide vraiment ridicule.

Bon ben...

Il agrippa sa sœur par le col et l'attira contre lui pour poser pour la première fois depuis...depuis...très longtemps ses lèvres (chauffée par le nombre extraordinaire de joue qu'elles avaient touchées) sur sa joue et la relâcha (une bonne trentaine de flashs s'était mit à briller de tout les côtés). Il fit la même chose à son frère et songea qu'il ferait un procès à n'importe quelle personne qui posterait cette photo sur un célèbre site.

-Ça va? Content?

-Très content!

-Tans mieux. Barrez-vous, maintenant.

-Quand est-ce que tu peux aller bouffer?

-Sais pas. Pas avant deux heures, je pense...

-Génial, on va t'attendre.

-Vous donnez pas cette peine, va.

-Mais si! On ira faire une photo avec le Père Noël! Tu verras, ce sera...

-Foutez le camp.

-Mais...!

-Suivant.

-Kankuro, Temari, il bosse, laissez-le tranquille.

-Pff...

Les deux aînés quittèrent la scène, accompagné d'un regard assassin de leur roux de frère cadet.

-Je suis content que ce soit fini.

-Moi aussi, tiens. On devrait fêter ça avec une bonne bière.

-Excellente idée.

-Mes chers enfants, nous avions un accord, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Quel genre d'accord, déjà?

Monsieur sourit d'un sourire flippant.

-Si je vous prenais en photo, vous achèteriez les cadeaux de Noël pour vos cousins cet après-midi. Et donc (le sourire de Monsieur s'élargit), je compte sur vous pour revenir les bras chargés de cadeaux pour vos cousins-cousines ce soir. Compris?

-Oui Père.

-Bon, je vais me chercher du vin chaud. Vous, faites déjà un tour.

-Eh! J'ai soif, moi aussi!

Mais Monsieur s'en alla, laissant ses enfants aînés seuls et perdus au milieu de la brousse sauvage des rênes en plastique et des flocons de neige en papier.

-On va où?

-Bah. Par là?

-Je te suis.

Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants! Dans l'île aux zenfants, c'est tout les jours le printemps...gniagniagnia Joyeux, des Z'enfants zeureux, gnia gnia gnia...

CASIMIR!

J'aurais pu mettre Blanche-Neige, mais Casimir m'inspire plus.

-Salut! Ça faisait longtemps!

Comme dans les cauchemars (vous savez, ceux qui vous tiennent à l'estomac quand vous y repensez), la sorcière de Blanche-Neige se présenta devant la blonde et son frère brun.

Vous aurez tous reconnus la pestiférée du coin, la grande, l'innommable Madame Tsunade!

-Tiens! Deux anciens élèves!

Vous savez, il y a toujours ses moments dans la vie où on se dit qu'on voudrait être n'importe où tant que c'est ailleurs. Ben c'est ce que ressent nos deux personnages secondaire.

-Oh...madame la Directrice.

-...

Kankuro s'était à moitié caché derrière sa grande sœur.

-Je vois que vous avez l'air en forme.

-Euh...faut bien vivre...

-Exactement. Alors, un petit poussin bientôt dans votre famille, c'est bien ça?

-Oui...

-Je vous offre un verre, à vous et aux anciens élèves, vous n'avez qu'à venir!

-Franchement...c'est...

-...une idée...assez...incroyable...mais enfin!déclara Kankuro en croisant le regard de son ancienne directrice, c'est une excellente idée, vient Temari.

C'est ainsi que nos deux poutious se retrouvèrent devant un vin chaud avec leur ancienne directrice. L'ennui total.

Vers deux heures, Hinata put enfin aller se nourrir d'une platée de pâtes au fromage. Ou deux.

Bon, d'accord, elle s'est resservi trois fois, et alors?

Alors qu'elles se séparaient pour aller prendre leurs services dans d'autres stands (selon l'organisation de Kakashi), les joueurs purent enfin se libérer et aller manger (sous haute surveillance, cela va sans dire...).

Ino alla prendre son poste au stand des peluches, pendant que Tenten s'occupait du stand de Tir. Sakura allait vendre des assiettes en porcelaine peinte à la main (chose complètement con: on ne peut pas peindre de l'élément porcelaine (nul, mais il fallait que je le fasse)) et Hinata vendrait des bouts de tissus.

Pa-ssion-nant.

Le seul moment intéressant de la fin de l'après-midi fut l'arrivée de Monsieur, complètement bourré, qui alla parler à Hinata de sa passion soudaine pour les chevaux de bois et à quel point sa belle-mère était une grosse...

Mais nous sommes à la télé, nous ne le dirons pas (ololol!).

*Enfin, ouais, à quatre heures, les joueurs eurent la permission de faire un tour et d'acheter ce qui leur faisaient plaisir (ils bossent pas pour rien, comme ça).

Hinata attendait que d'autres clients (qui la fixaient l'air de dire: « OMG! Si jeune! ») arrivent quand le rouquin arriva vers son stand (il a décidé de la joué fine).

-Salut.

-Salut.

-...

-...

Si vous devinez dans quel ordre qui dit quoi, vous aurez un sucre. Ou si vous comprenez seulement ce que je viens d'écrire, je me comprend plus...

-...beau temps?

Le rouquin se cogna mentalement le front. C'était vraiment stupide, comme question.

-Oui.

-...beaucoup de clients?

-Normal.

Normal comme quoi, personne ne le sait, mais tout le monde comprend.

-Et vous.

Gaara lui fit comprendre par un regard qu'il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, de tout ces cris hystérique.

-Ah. Ta famille te cherchait...et ton père est ivre.

-Je sais, c'est toujours comme ça, à Noël.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais.

-Genre?

-Quelqu'un a chanter « Petit Papa Noël », il y a deux ans, au micro. Ben c'était lui.

Un souvenir de chanson et de rires revint en mémoire d'Hinata, qui se mit à rire (acheter dictionnaire des synonymes, c'est noter).

-Ça te ferait pas le même effet si c'était ton géniteur. Crois-moi.

-Je te crois...m...mais...c'est tellement...improbable...

-...notre famille en elle-même est plus qu'improbable.

-Oui...enfin...non...mais...

-Dis, tu sais conduire?

-...

Quelle question!

-Un peu...

-Je serai certainement complètement chier ce soir, il faudra quelqu'un pour conduire. Et m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

-Comme quoi?

-Tu préfères ne rien savoir.

-...

Après tout, ça ne doit probablement pas être très intéressant.

-T'façon chez nous, personne tiens l'alcool, alors...

-Chez moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer.

Un souvenir particulièrement...hilarant...ou dégoutant...ou surprenant, dépend les points de vues, revint à Hinata.

-J'ai une fois trouver mon père en porte-jarretelle-bas-résille-mini-jupe dans le frigo.

-...ma sœur a grimper sur le toit. On sait toujours pas comment.

-Ma mère a sauter sur l'écran d'un cinéma qui passait Titanic en criant que c'était elle, la reine du monde.

-...mon frère s'est fait arrêter pour exhibitionnisme.

...

Bon, ça, c'est très fort.

-...d'accord, je m'incline.

-Merci bien.

-Dis, ça te déranges de prendre Kiba et moi dans ta v...

-Tout ce qui m'éloignera de cette folle furieuse est le bienvenu.

-...je prend ça pour un non.

-Ouais, tu fais bien. Je prends ça.

Il lui tendit un bavoir avec des coccinelles.

-OK. C'est chou.

-C'est pour le bébé.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Quoique...ma mémé a aussi un bavoir.

Je me pose une question: est-ce qu'un bavoir n'est pas sensé être un récipient dans lequel on récolte la bave? Si c'est le cas, on m'a mentit toute ma vie.

-J'ai une chance de te voir à notre stand?

Hinata eut un temps de réaction, avant de rougir comme une tomate. Gaara, pendant ce temps, ce pinçait violemment la cuisse en se mordant la joue.

-P...pourquoi...?

-Il devrait y avoir une raison?

-...euh...

_IMBECILE!_pensa Gaara en se cognant le ventre mentalement.

-J'ai pas d'argent.

-Ah. Tans pis.

_Stupide gosse sans cervelle!_lui rappela sa conscience.

-Ouais je sais.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien.

Ah...

-Bon, faut que j'y retourne.

-Moi aussi...

-A plus...

-C'est ça...

Et, dans la confusion spirituelle la plus total, les deux esprits se séparèrent.*

Et enfin (enfin!), après des heures interminables, la Voix annonça:

-_Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît! Nous tenons à remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont déplacées jusqu'ici, et nous leur demanderont de bien vouloir se diriger vers la sortie! Quand aux élèves, nous vous annonçons que le Bal commence officiellement à vingt heures trente et que le comité d'organisation doit se diriger tout de suite vers la salle pour les derniers préparatifs. Ce ne sera pas long, rassurez-vous!_

La Voix songeait peut-être qu'elle avait un humour a faire gicler un dentier.

-_Merci d'avoir passer cette agréable journée en notre compagnie!_

« _C'est tout. Pour le moment _». Désolée. Très tentant.

Hinata commençait à remballer ses affaires (ou son fatras comme on dit chez moi), quand elle vit une ombre s'arrêter devant son stand. Elle détailla cette ombre (il faisait encore bien éclairer, mais c'est pour le suspens) et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de...Hanabi.

Sa propre sœur était là. Et elle la regardait.

-Hanabi!chuchota Hinata de peur que son père ne l'entende.

La petite couru dans les bras de sa sœur et lui murmura à l'oreille, très vite.

-Faut que je retourne au collège, j'ai peu de temps. Papa est toujours furieux, il passe pas une seule soirée sans dire à quel point tu es stupide et inconsciente. Il a résilier le contrat avec le père de Gaara. Il a fermer ta porte de chambre a double-tour et à fait retirer toutes les photos où tu apparais de la maison. Je crois qu'elles sont au grenier. Maman est devenue limite alcolo et elle pleure tout le temps. Et papa à vendu Byakugan!

Hinata sentit des larmes de plein de sentiments différent monté dans ses yeux.

-Mais...

-A mon avis, tu reviendras pas à la maison avant un moment! Mais t'en fais pas! Je viendrais souvent te vois, à partir de maintenant.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-J'ai le temps, le collège doit être dératiser. Et me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien! Bon, faut que j'y aille, je voulais juste te voir. Et j'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-Merci.

Hanabi se sépara de sa sœur, mais Hinata la retint par la voix.

-Je pense beaucoup à toi, Hanabi!

-Moi aussi, Nata. Et j'ai pris une photo avec le joli garçon Emo.

Ah. Cette petite tombe dans la déchéance (marrant ça; si on change des lettres à _déchéance_, on obtient _déhancher._ Coïncidence? ( Non, en fait, c'est n'importe quoi, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir convenablement)).

-Ah bon?

-Ouais, il dit qu'il m'aime bien.

Il faudra surveillé L'Uchiha de près, maintenant.

_Puis, après un dernier regard plein de tristesse, Hanabi sortit de la salle, comme bon nombre de personnes._

Fin du vingt-septième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Je suis déçue!

Gaara: Je m'y attendais!

Hinata: Je m'en fiche!

Après un moment:

Pourquoi, en fait?

L'Auteur: J'aurais pu faire mieux, c'est tout. Le marché de Noël est pas du tout comme je m'y attendais.

Gaara: C'est toi l'auteur, t'as qu'à remanier.

L'Auteur: ...bonne idée! Les petites étoiles à la fin et au début du passage sont l'ajout!

Hinata: Ah bah là, c'est mieux!

Gaara: Ouais. On voit que j'ai pas de cerveau.

L'Auteur: HA (se tait devant le regard noir du roux)...hum...

Hinata: Il est vachement long, ce chapitre...

Gaara: Je crois que tu as exploser ton record du nombre de mots dans un chapitre.

L'Auteur: Je crois aussi. Ce serait marrant, qu'est-ce vous en pensez?

(Ils sifflotent).

L'Auteur: Merci. Bon, je tiens à vous signalez que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre (sans dèc, deux semaines de retard), et j'aimerais être récompenser en conséquence. Dans mon patelin, on appelle ça mendier, mais moi j'appelle ça: QUEMANDER DES REVIEWS PAR CENTAINES DE CENTAINES!

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^!**


	28. Chapter 28

L'Auteur: Mince...pourquoi on me prévient jamais? Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre? UN AN! C'est formidable! Et personne qui souhaite l'anniversaire. Peut-être parce que je suis la seule assez tarée pour vérifié la date...Bah, vous vous rattraperez pour les reviews MOUHAHAHAHAH! Je suis diabolique.

Bref, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de mettre de la tendresse (rectification, ce sera cucul la praline) par paquet de douze dans ce chapitre.

Et merci pour vos formidables reviews de la mort qui tue!

P.-S: Ce chapitre sera sans doute considérer par certains comme « irréalisable » ou « injuste ». Eh bien sachez que je n'y peut rien =D

Chapitre 28: Le Bal de Noël!

Alors qu'Hinata sortait de la voiture de sa Tenten de copine, une paire de main la tira en direction de la maison.

C'est dur, comme début. Je vais changer.

ELIPSE TEMPORELLE!

Pim bim bim!

Tenten, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à quitter la salle du Marché de Noël, s'adressa à ses amies de longues dates:

-Comment vous allez rentrer, vous?

-Je sais pas...Gaara doit rester ici pour préparer encore la salle...

-OH! J'AI TRÔ HÂTE!

-Moi aussi! Sasuke a dit qu'il passerait me chercher à vingt heures quinze très précisément.

Ino se mit à prier intérieurement pour qu'il lui pose un lapin (je trouve ça débile, comme expression: les lapins ne sont pas responsable des malheurs amoureux, où je viens de Mars?).

-Rien à foutre, c'est pas la question que j'ai posé. Vous rentrez comment? Parce que moi, dans ma grande bonté, je voudrais bien vous ramenez vos miches là où vous crécher, mais si ça vous em...quiquine, je rentre maintenant, alors (reconstitution de l'auteur)?

-Oui, Grand Maître, nous voudrions que vous nous rameniez chez nous pour que l'on puisse se préparer dignement pour cette soirée tant attendue par à peu près tout le monde malgré la journée fatigante que nous venons de vivre.

-J'aime mieux ça. Bon, venez, on se casse.

S.I.T.H sortit de la salle et s'encastra dans la voiture de Tenten. La brune raccompagna d'abord Hinata, elle était la plus près.

Alors qu'Hinata sortait de la voiture de sa Tenten de copine, une paire de main la tira en direction de la maison.

-Euh...s...salut...à...à tout à l'heure...

-Ouais, à tout'.

Alors que la brune et les autres passagères reprenaient la route, la paire de main tirait Hinata dans la maison, puis dans les étages.

-J'ai trop hâte de te coiffer! Tu verras, ce sera formidable! Je te mettrais des paillettes à n'en plus finir!

-Euh...ne te donnes pas cette peine, Temari (PIN PIN PIN!)...

-Mais si! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'aurais voulu avoir une petite sœur?

-Oui...tu m'en a déjà parler...

-Ah. Eh ben ce grand jour est arriver! Va te doucher! Je vais tout préparer!

Hinata se vit contrainte d'entrer dans la salle de bain du rouquin sans son approbation (s'il rentre par surprise, je crois que ça va être drôle).

Elle commençait à se savonner quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte (qui, par mesure de sécurité, ne comportait ni serrure ni verrou). La noiraude eut un petit...non, un gros moment de panique et regarda l'intrus qui était le propriétaire des lieux.

De la salle de bain, pas de la maison (Monsieur n'est pas un vicieux et je reste persuadée qu'au fond, c'est un brave type).

Gaara, donc, s'assit sur la cuvette de ses toilettes, prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un long et profond soupir d'ennui total additionner à une folle envie de suicide (d'où l'absence de verrou ou de serrure sur la porte).

Hinata coupa l'eau et hésita à faire la morte sur le sol comme on doit le faire quand on est poursuivi par des ours ou à se répandre en excuse pitoyable. Mais comme le rouquin ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, elle décida de lui parler.

-Euh...dis...je suis...désolée...c'est ta sœur qui m'a dit de...

-Rien à foutre.

-Ah.

Petite parenthèse: le rouquin devait se concentrer un maximum pour ne pas commencer à jouer à l'apprenti voyeur (ouais, apprenti, c'est vite dit).

Petite parenthèse fermée.

Hinata se demandait ce qu'il faisait là quand le rouquin décida de se confier.

-J'ai envie de me suicider.

-Reste assis, ça passera.

-Merci pour tes grands conseils.

-De rien, c'est gratuit. Pourquoi tu veux en finir?

-...

Même si Hinata se doutait déjà de la réponse.

-Tayuya me pompe l'air, j'en peux vraiment plus. J'ai vraiment aucune envie de passer toute une soirée avec _elle_!

-Tu peux te dire que de toute façon, vous serez pas tout seul, il y aura du monde autour.

-Pas une raison.

-Gaa, t'es là-dedans?

Kankuro ouvrit la porte (le pauvre Gaara doit lui aussi recevoir des visites comme ça quand il se douche) et resta cloué sur place quand il découvrit la pitite Hinata complètement nue dans la cabine de douche.

-...qu'est-ce que vous foutez?

-J'ai besoin de parler. Et elle monte un pneu, ça se voit.

Kankuro prit son sourire de prédateur sexuel et commença à retirer son pull.

-T'aurais du m'attendre, Hina...

Le rouquin, dans son sens inégalé de la galanterie, se leva et se plaça devant la noiraude, la cachant aux yeux de faucons pervertit de son grand frère.

-Quoi? Toi, t'as le droit de la voir à poil et moi pas?

-Je l'ai mise enceinte. J'ai bien le droit de regarder si ça me fait plaisir.

Ouais mais sauf que non.

Hinata, pendant ce temps, fermait sa gu...bouche et chantait dans sa tête la chanson des Minikeums (Melissa (que de souvenir (MelissAAAA non ne pleure PAAS WOHOUWOHOUWO...(oui, oui, j'ai compris))).

-C'est pas une raison, d'abord!

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans _ma_ salle de bain?

-Je voulais te filer mon after-shave, déclara le brun en caressant (par surprise, c'est important) la joue droite et pas rasée de son frère. Tu sais, c'est celui qui permet de serrer...Mais comme tu ne me laisses pas faire ce que tout homme normal ferait dans une salle de bain avec une nana à poil en train de se doucher (et de les regarder avec des yeux de harengs-frits, aussi), j'ai décidé que tu te démerderais tout seul.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes produits de merde. Et pis, j'ai pas envie de rester longtemps là-bas. Surtout que Tayuya me castrerais direct si je m'approchai d'une fille de trop près.

-C'est une gonzesse! Tu t'en fous! Et pis merde, bordel, t'apprends rien de ce que je t'apprends? Une relation stable est constituée de minimum trois personnes -en s'arrangeant bien sûr pour que l'une des trois personnes ne fasse pas de sport de combat et qu'ils n'apprennent jamais l'existence des autres, crois-moi!

-J'ai pas envie de relation stable. Ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est aller me coucher et me réveiller demain matin à huit heures pour aller nettoyer ma caisse.

-T'es pas obliger d'avoir une relation! Un plan-cul, c'est tout...

-Dites, vous pourriez continuez cette conversation ailleurs?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Y'a une réunion de famille et on m'a pas prévenue?

-Ben tiens, manquait plus que toi...

-Mince, Temari, je pensais pas que tu pourrais trouver la chambre de Gaara toute seule.

-Boucle-la, l'ours. Je voulais savoir si Hinata avait fini.

-Ben non. Alors casse-toi, c'est _ma_ salle de bain!

-Et pourquoi vous vous occupez plus de moi? Je suis là, aussi! C'est toujours pareil, Gaa-kun, Tema-chan, jamais moi!

-C'est parce que t'as pas de prénom destiné à un sobriquet.

-Bien dis.

-Excusez-moi...mais j'aimerais bien me doucher tranquille...enfin...je veux dire...

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis, tout le monde se tourna vers la noiraude (qui s'était assise au fond de la douche et cachait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec le tapis de douche).

-Ah, OK...viens, toi...

-Eh mais non! Je veux rester! J'étais là depuis trop longtemps et j'ai rien vu!

-Rien à foutre. Viens, on va dans ta chambre.

Temari tira son frère en direction du couloir. Gaara s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'Hinata se redressa.

-Dis...avant de partir...tu pourrais...me...enfin...me donner...dans ta pharmacie...

-Fais une phrase dans ta tête. Exprime-la ensuite.

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu peux me donner mes crèmes qui sont dans ta pharmacie, s'il-te-plaît?

Tout de suite plus clair.

Enfin un peu.

-Quels crèmes?

-Bah...dans ta pharmacie...

Le rouquin soupira et se dirigea vers sa pharmacie, pharmacie qu'il ouvrit et qu'il fixa comme un bourré fixe l'intérieur de son frigo avant, pendant ou après une grosse cuite.

Depuis quand il avait tout ces trucs de_ filles_ dans _sa_ pharmacie_ si _viril?

-Voilà. Maintenant, passe-moi le récipient rose et le blanc-bleu.

-Tu te rends compte du nombre incroyable de récipient rose que tu possèdes?

-La petite boîte ronde!déclara Hinata en commençant à s'énerver.

-Ça va, ça va...t'énerves pas...et la bleu-blanc...tiens...

-Merci (c'est le moment, mâle stupide).

-C'est pour quoi?

-Mes nichons et mon ventre. Tu veux des détails?

-T'aurais juste pu pas répondre.

-C'est ça. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Le rouquin sortit, ferma sa porte et s'arrêta au milieu de sa chambre.

Une nana comme Hinata l'avait forcé à sortir de _sa _salle de bain, après lui avoir rendu _service_? Ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi, ici.

Il fallait qu'il se douche et qu'il s'habille. Avec quoi, bonne question, mais enfin...

Il emprunta la douche de son frère, son peignoir, ouvrit sa penderie du dimanche à lui et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il trouve un truc propre...

-Père dit que tu devrais mettre ton costard.

-Merci, mais j'en quatre.

-Le blanc, celui du mariage de la cousine Nancy.

-Oh non...pas celui-là...

-Pourquoi pas? Il est blanc, ça devrait aller...

-J'ai prévu celui de grand-père, pour toi.

Anna passait distraitement apporter du linge tout propre qui sent bon.

-Celui qui schlingue la naphtaline?

-Je l'ai lavé la semaine dernière. Il est propre et il sent les fleurs des champs.

-Non?

-Bien sûr que non. Je n'arrive pas à faire sentir bon le linge.

Kankuro sortit du placard le costard noir qui avait appartenu au temps jadis à leurs grand-père.

-Il t'iras drôlement bien. Dis, si vous êtes quatre à y aller, à ce bal, tu vas prendre quel voiture?

-La Mercedes, décida une voix.

Monsieur se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Mais c'est une réunion de famille ou quoi?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu peux pas foutre Tayuya, Hinata et...le cavalier d'Hinata dans ta voiture, alors je te prêtes la mienne.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me dis que tu as appris la leçon et que tu n'iras pas copuler à tout bout de champ...

-Hé, ho...

Monsieur lança dans une grâce incroyable ses clés de voiture à Gaara, qui les attrapa au vol.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Puis, Monsieur s'en alla en chantonnant à mi-voix.

Anna soupira.

-Il est encore bourré...mais bon, si il a donné son accord, c'est OK.

-Si demain il me gueule dessus, c'est ta faute.

-J'en prend la responsabilité.

Finalement, Kankuro et Anna laissèrent le petit rouquin des bois s'habiller.

Après maints efforts pour essayer de faire correctement son nœud papillon, le rouquin décida d'aller au salon mine de rien et de se laisser habiller par sa belle-mère.

En arrivant au salon, sa sœur, son frère et sa belle-mère le regardèrent avec des yeux pétillant de joie.

-Ouah! Tu ressembles à pépé!

-En mois roux...et en moins...vieux...et moins au home...

-Et moins tout baveux...

-Je prendrais tout ça pour des compliments.

-Mais ton nœud pap' ressemble à rien.

_Hé hé...sans déconner!_pensa Gaara.

Anna, en deux temps/trois mouvements (au choix), constitua un nœud papillon tout mignon tout choupinou.

-...

-Maintenant, tu ressembles vraiment à pépé.

-Merci, Anna...

-Je t'en prie, que dirais ta cavalière si tu te pointait pas habiller convenablement?

-...

-Je crois qu'elle lui arracherait les yeux.

-Ou la tête.

-Vous êtes loin de la vérité.

Un silence pesant se fit.

-Elle est où, la grosse fille?

-Elle est pas grosse.

-Elle s'habille. Elle devrait être prête d'ici quelques temps.

-Elle l'est.

Monsieur venait de passer devant les escaliers et s'était arrêter pour regarder.

Les autres se levèrent et se mirent de part et d'autre de Monsieur. Pour regarder Cendrillon descendre les escaliers (je sais, c'est très très très cliché, mais ne me frapper pas pour ça. Je me donne de la peine, quoi! Et pis si vous êtes pas content, regardez Cendrillon et vous vous direz que c'est très bien comme ça.).

Elle avait mis une très jolie robe d'environ soixante centimètres de rayons (attention, sortez les compas!) d'un blanc éclatant de blancheur comme une certaine pub en rose. Des pitits flocons de neige argentés avaient été cousus sur la jupe, discret mais _so chic_, comme y disent les Anglais. Son bustier en haut était simple, si l'on exclut les diamants vrais et très cher qui formaient un SEXY dessus. Non, je déconne, il y avait de petits diamants vrais qui étaient disséminés par-ci par-là, rendant la demoiselle aveuglante de bling-bling. Elle avait de long gants blanc neige qui lui montait jusqu'au dessus du coude, un châle pratiquement invisible tellement il était fin (bonjour l'utilité du truc), des bracelets encore plus bling-bling que les diamants sur les poignets et un petit collier en argent tout discret, avec un cœur-pendentif incrusté d'un petit saphir tout discret.

Elle avait les cheveux élégamment relevés sur la nuque (grâce à des ajouts (souvenez-vous, elle s'est coupé les cheveux)) et Temari y avait ajouté des perles en argent et des paillettes par millier. Elle avait aussi des machins qui collent sur l'eye-liner qui s'étalait sur le coin des yeux (dans ma tête, c'est drôlement clair). Elle avait l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine. Une vraie.

On le voit pas sur la photo, mais elle a aussi des pantoufles de verre (vert ou ver, au choix). Sûr que non, évidemment, c'était des converses. Non, je rigole, c'était des ballerines blanche toute plate.

La noiraude, après moult efforts pour ne pas tomber misérablement devant tout le monde, arriva par terre.

-...?

-Tu es...balbutia Kankuro tout emprunter (je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça sonne bien).

-J'ai drôlement bien fait de t'ajouter ces perles dans les cheveux. C'est joli tout plein.

-...c'est gentil...

Hinata se tourna vers le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Il faut savoir que le cerveau de Gaara marche sur trois niveaux: « On », « Off » et « Presque Off ».

On, il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Off, c'était le reste du temps. Et Presque Off, c'était le mode quand il dormait ou quand il jouait à la console.

En ce moment, c'était Off.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ça te vas bien? T'es belle? Tu es...wouah? J'aimerais bien être ton cavalier?

-Gaara?

-J'en pense que je me demande comment on va faire rentrer tout ça dans la Mercedes...

-...

Hinata était terriblement déçue. Cela va sans dire.

-J'ai déjà vu ce bout de tissus quelque part...

-C'était ma robe du Bal de Promo...

-Ah oui!

-Le thème, c'était la Salade de Fruit, informa Gaara.

-Ah oui! T'étais quoi, toi, déjà? La meringue?

Ouarf!

-Non. J'étais la crème chantilly.

-Ah oui! Celle qui va sur tout les fruits! En particulier les bananes!

...

Les blagues les plus courtes sont les plus courtes.

Gaara sentait le danger d'une baffe retentissante pour son grand frère. Hinata aussi.

-Bon, on y va?

-Oui...

Gaara alla ouvrir la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir, Hinata sur les talons, quand...

-Hey, vous deux.

Le couple qui ne l'était pas se retourna.

-Ouais?

-Cinq et cinq?

-Dix...répondirent les deux n'enfants sans entrain.

FLASH!

C'est traître.

C'était une photo, donc.

-Merci.

-Salaud.

-Je t'aime moi aussi.

-Viens, on se casse.

-Bonne soirée.

-M...m..merci...pareil...

Gaara la tira par le bras enganté droit et la poussa en direction de la Mercedes, garée comme par magie devant la maison.

Hinata se mit à claquer des dents et serra plus fort son châle (elle savait qu'elle aurait dû insister pour le petit manteau, mais elle s'était laissé faire et avait penser que le coup de pied violent du bébé au moment ou on lui posait la question de ce qu'elle porterait en haut était un signe du Seigneur). C'était bien beau ces petits flocons de neige qui s'accrochait insolemment à ses mèches de cheveux rebelles, mais chiottes à la fin! Il faisait vachement froid!

Gaara lui tint la portière et fit un doigt d'honneur au reste de sa famille qui avait applaudit depuis la fenêtre du salon.

Il se plaça derrière le volant et démarra. Ils passèrent tout le trajet jusqu'à chez Tayuya dans un silence religieux.

Gaara s'arrêta et descendit de voiture.

-Je serais pas long.

-OK.

Hinata regarda Gaara sonner à la porte et se faire inviter à entrer par son ex-beau-père.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement pendant que la demoiselle noiraude attendait que son _wanna be_ prince charmant revienne avec la sorcière. Finalement, la porte se rouvrit et Gaara et Tayuya sortirent de la maison bras-dessus bras-dessous.

Le rouquin fut forcé de tenir la porte à Tayuya le temps qu'elle rentre sa longue robe mauve au décollette plongeant.

La sorcière se tourna vers Hinata et lui sourit d'un sourire de prédatrice.

-Salut!

-...S...salut...

-Le blanc te fait ressembler à un cadavre.

-...

-Et ne dis rien, j'ai raison.

...

D'accord. Ma foi, si elle se soigne...

Gaara se replaça derrière son volant et redémarra en espérant que la grognasse d'à-côté veuille bien lui foutre la paix.

Il s'arrêta devant chez Kiba et klaxonna deux fois. Le chien...pardon, le jeune homme sortit directement.

-T'es en retard, Gaara.

-La ferme.

-Salut, Nata.

-Salut.

-Je peux pas bien voir parce qu'il fait sombre, mais je suis sûr que tu es très jolie.

-Merci...

-Et moi?demanda Tayuya.

Kiba eut un léger sursaut.

-Désolé, je t'avais pas vue...

-Tu me trouve belle aussi?

-...euh...

Le brun croisa le regard du rouquin dans le rétroviseur et comprit.

-Oh, ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Tans mieux. Qui tu préfères d'elle et moi?

Le silence devint tendus.

Gaara prit la parole avec toute la délicatesse possible et imaginable.

-Ta gueule, connasse.

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire!

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire.

-Mot pour mot!

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire.

-Avant ça!

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire.

Comme dise nos amis les geeks (ou no life, ça dépend si vous êtes susceptible); EPIC WIN!

J'aimerais pouvoir sortir des stupidités dans ce genre là.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence terriblement gêné d'un côté, et terrifiant de haine et de violence d'un autre.

Le rouquin, après d'interminables minutes de conduite parfaite (une égratignure et c'est _la mort_!), finit par se parquer devant la salle de gym réaménagée et d'où on entendait des éclats de voix nerveux.

Gaara et Kiba sortirent de la voiture et ouvrirent la porte à leurs demoiselles respectives.

Kiba regarda Hinata des pieds à la tête de haut en bas.

-Tu es...vraiment...très...très...TRES...wouah...

-...arrêtes, tu me fais rougir...

-Je le remarque presque plus depuis le temps, tu sais.

-Toi aussi, t'es très classe...

C'est vrai qu'avec son costard gris clair et qui sentait bon le neuf, il avait vraiment la grande classe.

Le brun prit le bras de sa cavalière et, à la différence de Gaara qui était une sacrée brute quand il était fatigué (un peu tout le temps, donc), l'amena galamment dans la salle.

-Wouahou! C'est trop bien avec les lumières pâles, finalement!

C'est vrai que la salle était plutôt pas mal. La piste de danse était encore vide à cette heure...tôt...enfin, si tôt, ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres couples à se balader de buffet en buffet et d'aller s'asseoir aux tables rondes prévues pour deux personnes disposées un peu partout dans la salle (excepter sur le danceflour, ce serait pas malin-malin). Les tables rondes avaient chacune une bougie blanche dans un bougeoir en forme de flocons de neiges ou de cœurs, suivant où l'on était placé.

De gros flocons de différents diamètres allant du petit tout mignon au gros mastoc et tout plein de paillettes pendaient du plafond. Naruto s'était prit une douche pailletée en donnant un coup de poing dans l'un d'entre eux pour amuser la galerie.

Ça a peut-être l'air nul, mais c'est très joli.

-Wouahou!répéta Kiba en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ça va être marrant, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

-...oh oui...

Quel entrain!

-NATA!

Une boule argentée fonça sur le vieux couple.

-...Ino? C'est toi?

-Oui, idiote!

Elle était ravissante avec ses cheveux légèrement bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Son maquillage était discret, pour une fois, et sa robe argentée lui donnait l'air...d'un truc argenté, mettons une pièce de monnaie.

-Ouah...elle te vas bien, ta robe!

-Merci! Dommage que tu sois la seule à l'avoir remarquer...

Shikamaru, qui se tenait derrière avec son vieux t-shirt des Stones et son jeans délavé, renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il porte pour le bal le plus important de ma vie?

-Ino, t'es belle.

-Merci, Shika', mais je me passerais de tes mensonges.

Ouais ben, qu'elle s'étonne pas après!

-Hinata, t'es vachement belle. Et drôlement bien foutue, aussi.

La noiraude et l'homme-chien se retournèrent et virent Sakura au bras de son Sasuke. Sasuke avait un costard rose saumon (...(...(moui, pourquoi pas))) et avait à son bras une Sakura...à moitié nue. C'est vrai, un décolleté jusqu'au nombril d'un côté et plongeant à ras du fion de l'autre et qui s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses, désolée, mais j'appelle ça être à poil (je suis inspirée, ces temps-ci). Même que le morceau de tissus était doré.

Hinata vira au rouge pivoine, ne sachant pas quoi répondre au compliment de l'Uchiha (oui, oui, ça lui arrive:)).

-Euh...merci, vous aussi...

-Fais gaffe, Sasuke, c'est ma cavalière!déclara Kiba en rigolant et en passant une main autour de la taille de la Hyuuga.

-Elle est où, Tenten?

-Sais pas.

-Vous regardez jamais derrière vous ou quoi?

Comme dirigé par une force supérieur, tout le monde se retourna. Tenten se tenait derrière tout le monde et était pas mal dans sa robe jaune pâle qui lui arrivait à peine au-dessous des genoux. Ses sandales noires à talons haut lui donnait cinq centimètres de plus, faisant paraître les autres cinq centimètres de moins. Son cavalier avait l'air de s'emmerder royalement, par contre.

Tiens, mais c'est Neji!

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle serra son cousin dans ses bras (cousin qui était un peu pompette (ils avaient picoler dans la voiture avant de venir)).

-Mince, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est pas revus depuis...depuis des siècles!

-Ouais, moi aussi...

-T'as grandis.

-Toi, t'as grossis. Comment va mon...euh...presque-comme-un-neveu?

-Il va bien, il donne des coups de pieds quand il y a de la musique.

-Vrai? C'est chou.

-Ouais.

-Il est où, Gaara?

-Avec son ex.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais.

Ouais.

Passons le reste de la soirée et rentrons.

Non, vous me connaissez, je déconne. On va passer au début de soirée du rouquin et de la (pét)rou(asse)quine.

Après s'être séparé du couple de vieux amis, Tayuya resserra ses serres sur le bras de son cavalier et l'entraina vers ses copines à elle (et les anciennes _bestas _de Gaara, par la même occasion).

-Salut les filles!

-...

-Salut, Tayu'! Ça va?

-Impec! Cette robe te vas à ravir, fille-dont-on-ne-cherchera-pas-le-nom (j'appellerais mon hypothétique première fille comme ça, c'est vachement original)!

-Vraiment? Oh, t'es trop chou! Moi aussi, j'adore ta robe! Et ton cavalier est trop sexy, encore une fois!

Le rouquin devait se concentrer un max pour ne pas foutre une patate à la Tayu et se barrer boire de la vodka et fumer des pétards.

-Je savais pas que vous vous étiez remis ensemble!

-Moi non plus, marmonna Gaara en regardant le plafond.

-Ça, c'est parce que tout tourne toujours autour de ton nombril, pour toi!déclara avec un humour qui plaît, visiblement, à la femelle rousse.

-Et autour du tien, aussi, remarqua Gaara à voix basse.

Tayuya ne l'entendit pas (et c'est tans mieux, si vous voulez mon avis).

D'autres « amies-super-bestas-de-la-mort-qui-tue-sa-race » se pointèrent et Tayuya était tellement occupée à leur dire que oui, Gaa-chan est magnifique ce soir et j'ai de la chance qu'il soit mon _boyfriend _(sais pas ce que j'ai avec l'anglais, ces temps-ci) que le Gaa-chan en question décida de s'éclipser chercher de la boisson.

Il revint avec deux bouteilles de vodka colorée (vous pouvez choisir, ça m'est égal).

-Tiens, je me demandais où tu étais passé...

-Dis, Gaa-kun, comment va ta pétasse?

-Tayuya à l'air de se porter bien, pourquoi?

La rouquine lui écrasa le pied avec son talon pointu.

-Non, la noiraude...c'est quoi son nom, déjà?

-Hinata.

-Ah oui. Elle va bien?

-Je crois.

-C'est vrai qu'elle vit chez toi?

Y'en a qui sont long à la comprenette.

-Oui, depuis un bon moment.

-Et tu ne nous l'avait pas dit?

-Sincèrement, je pensais que tout le monde était au courant. Visiblement non.

-Mais c'est parce qu'on est pas tout le monde, HAHA!

HAHA! Pitoyable.

-Oh! Chéri, tu es allé me chercher à boire? C'est mignon tout plein!déclara Tayuya en tirant sur une des deux bouteilles d'alcool.

Avec l'impression très net qu'il avait fait un saut dans le temps pour se retrouver à ses cinq ans, le rouquin lâcha, renversant un peu de liquide un peu partout.

La rouquine, après qu'elle eut forcé son rouquin à trinqué (je m'en suis souvenu!), but de manière très viril trois grosses gorgées colorée au goulot de sa bouteille. Le rouquin se dit que c'est bien le seul point positif de la personnalité de son ex; elle boit en s'en foutant partout et elle s'en fout. Il préférait ça aux filles qui buvaient dans un gobelet en plastique à petites gorgées parce que sinon « ça va plus vite dans le sang » ou un truc du genre.

Le rouquin cogitait tout ça en finissant sa bouteille. Et en enchaînant sur une autre.

Retournons à la soirée « magique » de la noiraude et de l'homme-chien, accompagner de leur potos qui les suivaient partout (et dont ils ne se sépareraient pas avant un bon moment).

Kiba, en gentleman tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentleman (ça devrait être une loi pour tous les hommes; se conduire en vrai gentleman et pas comme un chien galeux (tiens, je deviens sexiste (mais voyons le bon côté des choses; certains hommes le sont encore (si quelqu'un d'entre vous en connaît un, je serais curieuse de voir ça)))), était allé chercher de quoi se ravitailler et manger pour sa cavalière (« des trucs pas salissant », avait dit Hinata), laissant la noiraude avec les cavaliers de ses copines seule à une table (je crois que ce dernier bout de phrase ne veut rien dire. Mais bref, on s'en fout, vous avez compris, vous êtes pas idiots, quand même!).

-Hinata, t'es drôlement bien foutue, déclara Sasuke après un moment.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, enchaîna Shikamaru en se grattant la tête.

-...

-Lui parle pas comme ça, connard.

-T'es qui pour me parler comme ça?

-Son cousin!

Ouh. Ça jette un froid.

-Ah ouais? Vous vous ressemblez pas, continua le stupide Uchiha.

Et il n'avait rien bu.

-...laisse tomber, Uchiha, commença Shikamaru en voyant les éclaires fuser de tout les pores de la peau de Neji.

Pendant ce temps, la petite Hyuuga jouait avec le feu. Avec la bougie, plus précisément (j'ai hâte de voir le résultat sur ses gants quand elle en aura mit partout).

-Hum...

-Hum hum...

-Hum hum hum...

-C'est beau comme décoration...

-Tu trouves vraiment?

-...ouais...

-pas mal, ouais...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Alors...le lycée...ça se passe?demanda Neji.

-Ouais...

-Cool...

-Hinata, c'est bien chez Gaara?continua Neji.

-...euh...ouais, enfin, dépend des jours...

-C'est-à-dire?demanda Sasuke.

-Bah, des fois, on fait rien, alors c'est long...la maison me manque...

-Ton père a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir à la maison, informa Neji.

-...je sais...

-Oh! Pauvre Hinata...déclara l'Uchiha.

-Tu peux venir vivre chez moi, si tu veux!lança Shikamaru avec entrain (pour une fois...).

-Non...mais c'est gentil...

-Bien, au moins, j'aurais essayer...

-Elle veut pas aller vivre chez un flemmard, mais chez moi, ça lui plairait drôlement!déclara Sasuke.

-Je ne pense pas, désolée...

-Allez, mes parents sont pas là jusqu'à juin, on passerait de bon moment, toi et moi.

-Et le bébé.

-Quel bébé?

-J'accouche en avril (imbécile).

-Ah ouais? Eh mais c'est dans pas longtemps!

-Oui, je sais.

-Dis, il y aura quelqu'un dans la salle d'accouchement? Parce que si tu veux, moi je peux...

-Il y aura Gaara.

-Uchiha, je crois que tu te ferais démonter si tu disais quoi que ce soit de plus.

-Merci du conseil, Shikamaru.

Neji allait dire aux deux garçons de la bouclé parce qu'il avait pas envie de cogner sur des garçons aujourd'hui, quand tout le monde revint.

-Tiens, Nata-chan, je t'ai pris plein de truc pas salissant, mais mange quand même avec une fourchette.

-Merci, Kiba.

-Tiens, Sasuki! C'est pour toi!

Sakura amena un cake en forme de cœur avec un glaçage blanc dessus à son S'ke d'amûr.

-Tiens, si t'es pas content, je m'en fous quand même.

Ino posa une unique feuille de salade dans une assiette devant son cavalier (qui aurait bien dû se douter du « je peux _vraiment _te prendre ce que je veux? »), qui ne réagit pas et engloutit la feuille en un centième de seconde.

-Tiens, et j'ai évité les oignons, comme tu le sais si bien.

Tenten posa une salade mêlée devant son Neji d'amour, qui rougit imperceptiblement (Hinata pouffa de rire dans sa serviette (il ne supporte pas les oignons (ou son organisme ne les supportent pas))).

-Merci, mon cœur.

-M'appelle pas comme ça en société.

-OK.

Tout le monde s'assit autour des petites tables toutes réunies et tout le monde se mit à manger comme des cochons (sauf les filles, qui savent un peu se tenir (et sauf Shikamaru, qui n'avait rien à manger)). La conversation se dirigea rapidement vers ZE sujet qui intéresse tout le monde; qui allait bien pouvoir gagner la finale de cette télé-réalité débile comme tout?

...

Gaara en était à sa deuxième bière (et s'était déjà enfilé quatre autre liquide différents), quand son ex-copine se présenta à lui et l'embrassa.

Le choc lui fit un drôle d'effet.

-Non mais t'es pas bien?

-Quoi? On sort ensemble, non?

-Je savais pas que les **bip **pouvait avoir des liaisons, je dormirais moins bête ce soir.

-Mais voyons...je sais que ça, ce sont des trucs que ta Anata ne te fais jamais.

-De un, c'est HINATA, de deux, j'en ai rien à foutre, et de trois, je t'apprendrais peut-être que je la trouve nettement mieux que toi sous tout les angles.

Tayuya lui colla une gifle.

Pauvre Gaara! C'est vrai, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça?

-Je te signale, _chéri_, que mon père est l'un des hommes les plus influent de cette ville! Et que si je veux, je peux y demander de voter pour l'adversaire de ton père! Et il ne sera jamais élu, et tu perdras tout tes privilèges!

-Mon père s'en sortira très bien. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait dans la conversation.

-Mon père est suffisamment influent pour faire courir tout un tas de sale rumeur si je lui raconte deux trois trucs! Et dans ce cas là, ton bâtard sera tout seul avec sa mère et personne ne pourra le protéger de moi!

Vous vous dites certainement que c'est trop cliché et tout et tout? Eh bien sachez que je m'en fous, que c'est comme ça et pas autrement, et que la chute lui fera très mal.

Gaara allait répondre quelque chose quand la directrice vint prendre le micro sur son estrade.

-Bonsoir, très chers élèves! (...) Eh bien? Un deux, un deux...ce truc fonctionne?

-Bonsoir Madame, clamèrent avec une chaleur à en réchauffer un glaçon les « très chers élèves ».

-Bien, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien! Je tenais juste à vous dire que l'abus d'alcool est fortement interdit (Gaara regarda pensivement sa bouteille et se dit que de toute façon, il s'en foutait) et qu'à maximum trois heures du matin, vous êtes tous chez vous! Ensuite, le marché de Noël de cet après-midi nous a rapporter la somme tout bonnement extraordinaire de 347'958 (ajouté la monnaie de votre choix)!

Il y eut des applaudissements et Naruto qui cria « Je peux en avoir un peu? », faisant rire tout le monde.

-Monsieur Uzumaki, vous étiez censé être privé de Bal!

-Je sais! Mais Monsieur Kakashi a dit que la fête serait moins top sans moi et il m'a laissé entrer!

La directrice tourna lentement la tête à 180 degré pour voir le concerné pervers essayer de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

-Hatake, je t'attends dans mon bureau demain à la première heure.

-OUH LALA!cria Naruto (Kakashi avait eu raison, finalement, c'est vrai qu'il était rigolo, ce petit), provoquant des fous rires un peu partout.

Tsunade piqua une colère monstre et alla elle-même chercher l'Uzumaki par la peau du cou, avant de l'entrainer dans les couloirs.

La légende dit qu'elle l'aurait dépecé sur place et totalement vivant. Le concierge maintient qu'elle s'est contentée d'y dire qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à dire des trucs sur elle.

Shizune, après le départ précipité de la directrice, avait conclu son beau discours:

-Nous souhaitons à tout le monde une excellente fête de Noël et nous vous prions de bien vous amusez -et de ne pas redéclencher un incendie avec un joint, sinon, les pompiers ont dit qu'ils ne viendraient plus!

Il y eut des applaudissements, suivi de près par les premières notes de _Twist and Shout_ (de nos chers amis Anglais _The Beatles_). Des tas de couples se précipitèrent sur la piste de danse, d'autres préférant y aller quand ils passeraient de la meilleur musique (pastaper pastaper).

-Oh, viens, Neji!

-Pas envie.

-Tu me dois une danse sur les Beatles!

-A ouais, c'est vrai. Bon, vient.

Neji prit sa gonzesse par le bras et le couple disparut à travers d'autres couples.

-Viens, Sasuke!

-Je te suis!

Il est enjoué, c'est bien ça!

Le couple se fit happer par la foule à son tour.

-Tu veux danser, Ino?

-T'as de la chance que j'aime la musique, parce que sinon...

Ils se levèrent et se firent aspirer par le trou noir des élèves.

-Tu veux y aller? T'en fais pas, personne te remarqueras...

Hinata n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie d'aller danser. Mais Kiba avait son sourire tout choupi de quand il est gentil avec les gens. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser aller danser tout seul. Bah, tans pis, même si elle dansait comme un chameau atrophié de deux pattes, elle accuserait le bébé.

Le brun lui tendit galamment une main, qu'elle prit pour s'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, elle se fit entraîner jusqu'à la piste de danse, où elle y resta une bonne demi-heure avant d'avoir mal aux pieds.

Passons à Gaa-kun, qui était en train de planifier une mort accidentelle pour Tayuya.

Maintenant, il se savait prit au piège. Quoi qu'elle lui demanderait, il fallait qu'il dise oui. Sinon, c'était Hinata (et le bébé, par la même occasion) qui aurait des problèmes. Dans un des bouquins que lui avait passé son père, il se souvenait avoir lu qu'une chute, même minime, pouvait provoquer la mort d'un bébé, quel que soit la période de grossesse à laquelle la mère était.

Et quelque chose lui disait que Tayuya le savait aussi.

Ben tiens, en parlant du loup...

-Viens, Gaa-kun!

-Pas envie.

-Mais viens! Tu m'avais promis!

-Je t'ai promis de t'amener ici, pas de danser avec toi.

-Mais viens! Et je te ferais des tas de bisous dans le cou comme tu les aimes!

-Va te faire foutre, moi j'aime pas ça.

-...t'es sûr?

-Certains.

Si Gaara avait été Pinocchio, son nez aurait grandis au point d'exploser un des seins refait de Tayuya. Il voulait juste avoir la confirmation qu'elle avait eu beaucoup « d'amants » pendant qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Bon, d'accord, le fait qu'elle se souvienne de ce genre de détails était d'une part très encourageant (elle s'était un peu intéresser à lui, pendant tout ce temps!), mais d'un autre côté, le fait qu'elle hésite n'était pas très...

Les pensées de Gaara (et de l'auteur aussi, qui était partie sur une super bonne théorie et qui s'emmêle maintenant les pinceaux) devinrent une espèce de tornade multicolore qui lui bouffait les quelques neurones épargnés par l'alcool. Pour stopper cette tornade, il décida d'aller tourner physiquement dans l'autre sens, donc d'aller danser!

Il prit le bras de Tayuya (qui comptait sur ses doigts le nombre de types qu'elle était sûre à 100% qui aimaient les bisous dans le cou) et l'entraina sur la piste de danse (sinon, elle lui referait une scène plus tard).

Ils dansèrent un sacré bon moment, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac du rouquin décide qu'il s'était assez amusé comme ça et que larguer du lest ne serait pas de trop.

Le rouquin, donc, se précipita aux toilettes les plus proches et y vomit tripes et boyaux (enfin, surtout alcool, il avait pas manger grand-chose).

Il contemplait d'un œil vitreux la cuvette quand il entendit des _taps-taps._ Il releva la tête mais ne sut pas d'où ça venait, jusqu'à ce que ça recommence.

_Tap-tap!_

Le rouquin tourna la tête et en vit, derrière la fenêtre, deux grises et une poil-de-carotte.

Il crut à une hallucination causée par l'odeur de produits d'entretiens entêtant qui régnait dans la pièce. L'hallucination refit tap-tap et agita la main avec un grand sourire.

Le rouquin cligna trois fois des yeux et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Salut, Gaa-kun!

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?

-On est venu t'aider!

-Putain, c'est vrai que les Bourges font de putains de fêtes de la mort qui tue.

-Ça à l'air marrant, dis-donc! Dis, tu pourrais nous aider à monter?

-OK.

Le rouquin souleva chacun de ses potes d'une seule main (même Jiroubou! (qu'est-ce qu'il est fort *_*) et referma la fenêtre.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?

-On est venu t'aider!

-A propos de quoi?

C'est vrai, ça: il ne leur parlait jamais de ses problèmes et ils ne pouvaient pas être au courant pour l'excentrique rousse qui le suivait partout.

-Déjà, tiens, déclara Ukon en tendant un petit pot rempli de liquide verdâtre et qui sentait pas bon.

Gaara prit le petit pot et le renifla. C'était vraiment à gerber.

-C'est quoi?

-Le remède de maman contre la gueule de bois. Vachement efficace.

-Et on est venu t'aider à propos d'autre chose!

-Quoi?

-A propos de ton ex ex!

-...comment savez-vous...?

-T'occupes! Voilà ce qu'on a fait pour t'aider!

C'est plus bas, vous en faites pas!

Gaara était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments.

Ou bien ils étaient tous complètement fou.

Ou ils étaient tous complètement dingue.

Ou ils étaient de vrais génies.

-Vous êtes complètement dingue...

-Héhé...

-Ça vous a coûter combien?

-Bah, t'occupes pas de ça! Dis-toi juste qu'on t'offriras pas de cadeaux pour le bébé.

-Et qu'on crèvera de faim d'ici la fin du mois...

-Vous êtes fou...

-T'en fais pas! Sers-t'en juste à bon escient!

-Je...

Gaara avait des millions d'idées qui explosaient dans sa tête comme une mort d'étoile.

-Je sais pas comment vous remerciez...

-Arranges-toi pour qu'elle se casse de nos vies! Ah oui, tiens ça! Et ça, aussi! A quoi ça sert de la menacer si t'as pas les preuves! Et t'en fais pas, tout se passeras bien!

-Bon, retournes-y, maintenant! Et ramène-nous des petits fours, après tout, on aura plus rien à manger...

-Bon, j'y retourne...merci, les gars...

-Je t'en prie...Hey!

-Quoi?

-Bois le remède, ce serait l'air con que tu te souviennes plus de ce que tu veux dire!

-T'as raison...

-Allez, cul sec!

Gaara but cul sec. C'était dégueulasse comme pas permis, mais le goût délicieux de la vengeance remplaça celui de cette mixture infecte.

-OH!

-Quoi?

-T'as retrouver ton regard!

-Quel regard?

-Eh mais t'as raison!

-Quoi?

-Le regard cruel que tu faisais tout le temps avant, on croyait que tu l'avais perdu depuis que tu savais que t'allais être père! Mais il est là, il est là!

Gaara élargit son sourire.

-Je vous tiens au courant.

-Cool!

-Bon, on se casse, manman a besoin de nous pour rapiécer les chaussettes.

-Dites merci à votre mère pour moi.

-C'est noter.

Gaara sortit lentement des toilettes et alla s'asseoir à la première table qu'il trouva libre.

Il attendit cinq minutes, avant que Tayuya ne se montre enfin.

-Ah, t'es là! Ça fait des heures que je te cherches! Viens, on va danser!

-Je pense pas, non.

Tayuya le regarda un moment, surprise.

-Oh, tu veux rester ici qu'on se bécote?

-Non plus. Dis, t'étais sérieuse à propose du bébé?

Tayuya cessa de sourire.

-Évidemment que oui.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, je vais me répéter encore une énième fois, mais entre toi et moi, c'est fini.

Tayuya le regarda sans comprendre.

-T'as pas compris quand j'ai dis que j'allais tuer ton gosse si tu te remettais à faire des caprices?

-Oui, j'ai compris. Mais tu le feras pas.

-Ah bon? Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

-Parce que sinon, je dirais tout à ton père à propos de ça.

Gaara tendit son portable à Tayuya, qui le regarda avec curiosité. Le rouquin lança la vidéo. Vidéo on ne peut plus compromettante. En voyant le visage de Tayuya se décomposer, Gaara repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ukon, dans les toilettes.

FLASH-BACK (pas de ce qui s'était dit dans les toilettes, un autre!)!

Ino, malgré le froid glacial de décembre, avait mit un pull noir à décolleté rond qui mourrait à la naissance de ses seins et faisait bronzer sa nichonnade avec le seul rayon de lumière qui traversait la vitrine de _Chez Ichiraku. _Malgré le fait qu'elle était à l'intérieur, elle avait quand même gardé ses lunettes de soleil dernier cri sur le nez (« pour l'effet mystérieux qui plaît tans aux garçons! » avait-elle répéter aux autres). Elle jouait avec l'ombrelle plantée dans le morceau de citron de son verre de thé froid et attendait.

Attendait quoi? Le Père Noël!

Non, en fait, elle attendait que la grosse cruche qui servait de rivale à sa meilleure amie enceinte parte avec son rencard de la journée, un type avec des cheveux vert « plante restée trop longtemps au froid » avec un look des plus étrange (tout le haut de son corps était vêtu de blanc, tout le bas de noir). Sur le mail qu'il avait retourner suite à l'annonce, il annonçait s'appeler Zetsu, ou un truc du genre (Ino (comme les autres) préférait son pseudo sur cherche-complots-bien-payé.org: serial-lover-du-92).

De là où elle était, Ino voyait très bien Tayuya draguer à fond et sans se retenir le mec en face d'elle (qui, du point de vue d'Ino, aurait pu être séduisant, si il n'avait pas eu les dents plantées de travers et le blanc des yeux jaune (en même temps, elle trouve l'Uchiha super-sexy)) et cela la dégoûtait.

Elle gardait au fond de sa poche la caméra numérique de son père et priait pour qu'il ne découvre jamais qu'elle la lui avait « chiper sans son autorisation ».

Après d'interminables minutes, Tayuya et son rencard se levèrent.

Ino se précipita sur son talkie-walkie hyper discret (le genre qui tient dans la manche d'un costard) que Tenten avait emprunter à son père (je me demande quel métier il fait, d'ailleurs: cours de tirs pour sa fille, riche à million, talkie-walkie hyper discret...) et murmura:

-Joli Papillon Bleu Turquoise à Chat De Gouttière! L'Aigle s'est envolé avec L'Asticot! Je répète, L'Aigle s'est envolé avec L'Asticot!

-_Où t'as trouver un nom de code pareil?_demanda Ukon.

-_C'est qui, Chat De Gouttière?_enchaina Jiroubou.

-_Pourquoi c'est toi, JPBT?_voulut savoir Sakon.

-_Mon Dieu, Ino, on t'as dit de ne pas faire des trucs comme ça!_déclara Tenten.

-_In', on t'a dit qu'on avait pas de nom de code deux fois_, rappela Sakura.

Ino roula mentalement des yeux.

-Tayuya s'est barré avec Zetsu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-_Sakon, tu les suis!_

_-Compris!_

_-Sakura, tu te tiens prête au cas où ils traversent au passage piéton._

_-Je sais._

_-Jiroubou...fais ce que tu as à faire._

_-OK._

_-Tenten, tu pourras sauter d'immeubles en immeubles, au cas où?_

_-Sans problèmes!_

Oui, je crois que Monsieur le papa de Tenten a des activités pas légales.

-_Ino, ils sont toujours là?_

-Ils ont déposé un pourboire et...oh les enfoirés!

-_Quoi? T'es découverte?_

-Ils on mis 20 (mettez la monnaie qui vous plaît) de pourboire! Je vais passer pour une radine!

-_Tu crois vraiment qu'on en a quelque chose à foutre?_

-Tu te rends compte qu'on juge la qualité d'un client aux pourboires qu'il laisse?

-_On-s'en-fout!_

_-C'est vrai?_

-Ils se barrent, mains dans la mains! Oh, c'est trop 'gnion d'avoir un copain juste pour ça!

-_Ils partent où?_

-En direction du passage piéton!

-_OK. T'as entendu, frangin?_

_-Je suis sur le coup!_

Ino vit un type avec un grand manteau vert militaire, un chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et une écharpe remonté jusqu'au nez (demain, dans le journal: _Un adolescent meurt écrasé par une voiture après avoir été étouffé par son écharpe_. LOL!) passer à côté du restaurant et suivre le couple. Ino mit cinq (monnaie qui vous plaît) à côté de son verre, prit son manteau noir et ultra-sexy et sortit dans le froid hivernal.

Sakon était à une demi-dizaine de mètres derrière le couple et avait toute la facilité possible pour avancer tranquillement sans se faire repéré. Soudain, le couple tourna à gauche dans une petite ruelle pas très fréquentable.

-Ils se sont éloigné dans la ruelle de gauche.

-_Cool. Monte jusqu'au toit prévu et rejoins-moi! Tenten, finalement, t'auras pas à sauter d'immeubles en immeubles!_

_-Dommage._

_-Sakura, ta planque est au point! T'avais raison pour la ruelle!_

_-Les probabilités n'ont aucun secret pour moi!_

_-Bon, tous à vos poste!_

Sakon, essoufflé, arriva au même moment derrière son frère, qui était penché en direction du vide pour espionner le couple en bas, armé de son portable qui filmait la scène.

-T'es au point?

-Impec'! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

-Je préfère te garder la surprise. Grouille, maintenant!

Sakon sortit son appareil photo, le régla sur « mitraillette » et commença à prendre des clichés. Et dû sérieusement s'empêcher de vomir.

En bas, Zetsu avait baissé son pantalon et Tayuya s'était agenouillée.

Sakura remonta le couvercle de sa poubelle (une nouvelle, pour empêcher qu'elle pue après) et, retenant sa nausée, commença à prendre en photo la scène dégoûtante qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Elle devait se concentrer, comme Jiroubou le leur avait conseiller, sur un chat qui fait du vélo, ça détourne l'attention.

Ino et Jiroubou, de l'autre côté de la ruelle, filmaient et prenaient en photo la scène sous différents angles.

Tenten, du sommet du toi de l'immeuble en face des jumeaux, avait installé tout un matériel de professionnel de l'espionnage pour prendre cette trainée sur le fait.

Pendant ce temps, Zetsu faisait des V de la victoire discret pour bien apparaître sur certaines photo et s'arrangeait pour que ce soit son profil gauche qui apparaisse le plus souvent.

Après de très (trop) longues minutes, Tayuya se releva et serra dans ses bras Zetsu.

-Merci pour tout!

-Tu diras plus ça quand t'auras chopper l'herpès.

Tayuya lui colla une baffe retentissante et s'en alla en courant, sans prêter attention aux deux adolescents, l'un gros, l'autre blonde, qui avaient caméras et portable dans les mains.

Le groupe très organiser, après avoir récupéré Zetsu et décoincer Sakura de sa poubelle, se réunit chez _Chez Ichiraku_, et les premières minutes se passèrent dans le calme complet.

Puis, Ukon prit la parole.

-En tant que chef d'opération, je déclare la mission « Menace Tayuya » accomplie.

-Santé.

-Santé.

Ils burent. Puis, Zetsu prit la parole.

-_Dites, j'aimerais bien être payé..._

FIN DU FLASH-BAK!

Tayuya s'était lentement assise sur la chaise en face du rouquin, pendant que ce dernier sortait de la poche intérieur de la veste de son costard les photos agrandies qui avaient été prise.

-Je dois t'avouer que je trouve ce type très photogénique. Tu sais qui c'est?

-...

-Bon. Oh, j'adore celle-là, on voit vachement bien ton visage! T'en penses quoi?

-...qui...?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire?

-...qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Gaara sourit encore plus, au point que ça en devenait inquiétant.

-C'est bien toi, sur les photos, hein?

-...

-Réponds, pour commencer, quand je te parles.

-...oui...

-Plus fort.

-Oui.

-Mets-y plus de convictions. Et ponctue ta phrase par « je suis une trainée ».

-...hors de question.

-Tu veux que tout le bahut soit au courant de tes activités extra-scolaire?

-...

-Alors?

-...Oui...et je suis une trainée...

-C'est très bien. Tu fais moins la maligne, hein?

-...je tuerais ton gosse. Je le ferais tomber par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout bleu. Je le mettrais dans une machine à laver le linge...je lui briserais le crâne...

-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que un, j'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon bébé tout seul. Encore moins Hinata. Ensuite, si je te vois approcher de quelqu'un que je connais -que ce soit un membre de ma famille jusqu'au jardinier de chez moi-, j'enverrai toutes ces photos à ton père, à ta mère, à tout les membres de ta famille, au journal le plus lu du pays, à la télévision et je ferais subir le même traitement aux vidéos.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

-Toute cette histoire à commencer au moment où tu m'as prouver à quel point tu me connaissais. Tu crois vraiment que je n'en suis pas capable?

Évidemment qu'il en était capable.

-Dis-toi bien aussi que si tu n'avais pas menacé mon bébé, j'aurais mis toutes ces photos à la poubelle. C'est grave de menacer de mort quelqu'un, tu sais?

-...je retire ce que j'ai dis.

-J'espère bien. Le problème, c'est que je ne te fais plus confiance. Alors voilà ce que je vais t'ordonner de faire. Et écoute bien.

Tayuya respira à fond.

-Tu vas disparaître complètement de ma vie.

Facile!

-Tu vas disparaître à tel point que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de toi. Tu ne t'approcheras ni de mon enfant, ni de sa mère, ni d'un membre de ma famille ou de celle de mes amis. Tu me fous complètement la paix. Si il se passe la moindre petite chose dans mon entourage, je te prend pour unique responsable, je te casse la gueule, j'envoie tout ça à tout ceux que j'ai citer avant et je viendrais pas te voir en tôle.

-...et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais le faire?

-Facile! Tu crois que y'a Internet dans les couvents du Tibet?

Tayuya le regarda dans les yeux et se rendit compte à quel point il était sérieux, malgré son ton si détendu et enjoué. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait été stupide de le sous-estimer ainsi.

-Et même si il arrivait malheur à ton bâtard, ils n'auraient aucune...

-Preuve? Oh si, ton propre témoignage...

Gaara sortit son ancien portable (vous savez, le monstrueux dinosaure) et repassa la dernière conversation qu'il avait enregistrer (en d'autre termes, il venait d'enregistrer cette conversation).

-Contente?

-Si tu me casses la gueule, je porterais plainte contre toi.

-Je plaiderais la folie et je m'en sortirais.

-Tu pourras pas, y'a des expertises psychologique qui sont ordonnées.

-C'est le moment de te confier le plus grands secret de toute ma vie.

Le rouquin se pencha. Tayuya, hypnotisée par ses paroles, se pencha elle aussi. Alors, tout doucement, prenant bien soin à ce qu'elle comprenne tout bien comme il faut, il murmura:

-Je souffre de personnalité multiple...

Tayuya savait que c'était vrai (pourquoi? La petite souris lui avait dit à son oreille). Elle se redressa et finit par se lever de sa chaise.

-Tu t'en vas déjà?

-...

-Tu comptes me le faire payer?

-...

-T'as perdu t'as langues à forces de lui faire lécher tout et n'importe quoi?

-...tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, je te le promet.

-Tans mieux. Envoie-moi une carte postale de temps en temps...

Tayuya lui fit un doigt d'honneur et sortit de la salle, vaincue.

Gaara soupira et s'adossa plus confortablement à sa chaise.

C'était fini. Il était libre! Trois ans et demi de couple venait de partir en fumée après qu'elle eut menacer son enfant!

Gaara s'étira à fond et décida qu'il avait bien mérité une grosse cuite pour fêter ça.

Il était complètement débarrassé de Tayuya! Il avait le champ libre pour Hinata!

Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait, Hinata?

Au bout d'une demi-heure de danse effrénée, la noiraude avait eu mal au pied. Très mal au pied. Kiba lui avait tenu compagnie une autre demi-heure pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule, mais quand une groupie était venue lui demander une danse, il avait accepter. Il n'était pas revenu, après.

Ça faisait deux bonnes heures qu'Hinata était assise à attendre son cavalier en jouant avec une bougie et des cures-dents.

Alors c'était comme ça que se résumerait sa vie, maintenant? Attendre qu'un homme veuille bien venir lui tenir compagnie, à elle et au bébé? Que quelqu'un décide qu'il y avait plein d'avantages à être une mère-fille?

Bien sûr qu'elle ne trouverait personne. Elle était pas très belle, enceinte, timide, peu bavarde et avait peur des araignées. Bien sûr que personne ne voudrait d'elle. Ça amuserait deux minutes Gaara de jouer au papa et à la maman, mais il s'en irait poursuivre une carrière de foot international, fonderait un autre foyer et vivrait heureux pendant qu'elle devrait enchaîner les petits boulots pour faire manger son fils, lui fournir des vêtements et lui apprendre que le type qui passe à la télé, c'était son père...

Elle se mit à pleurer (ben c'est malin, ça! Et le maquillage, qu'est-ce que t'en fais?). Elle se leva et alla au toilette, où elle s'assit sur la cuvette et laissa couler toutes ses larmes dans du papier toilette.

Elle regarda tristement sa robe. Quand elle l'avait vue, la première fois, dans sa fourre de protection, Hinata s'était dit déjà un, qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais dedans, et de deux qu'elle était vraiment splendide.

Maintenant, elle se dit que c'était du gâchis que de l'avoir mise si elle n'avait personne avec qui jouer à la princesse.

Bien sûr, elle n'en voulait pas à Kiba, qui était un homme, après tout, mais il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour sa vie merdique, et Gaara avait déjà beaucoup donner de ce côté-là.

Elle resta deux autres longues heures à attendre que ça se calme, et une autre demi-heure à se remaquiller pour ne rien laisser paraître. Finalement, elle ressortit et retourna s'asseoir à sa table.

Elle remarqua bien vite que le nombre de personne avait diminué des trois-quarts. Il restait quelques couples qui se déhanchait encore, mais la joie n'y était plus. C'était plus de la fatigue. Elle s'assit à la table qu'elle avait quitter et recommença à jouer avec ses cures-dents et sa bougie.

-Salut, dit quelqu'un (quel farceur, celui-là!).

La noiraude releva la tête et vit...

Son Gaara!

-...ah...c'est toi...

-Déçue?

-Je m'attendais à voir mon cavalier...

-Il est partit avec une greluche il y a une bonne heure.

_Génial_, pensa Hinata. _Il m'a complètement oubliée..._

_-_Ça va?

-Ça à l'air d'aller?

-Pas vraiment...qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hinata allait répondre quand elle se rendit compte que le regard du rouquin était légèrement vitreux.

-T'es bourré?

-...un peu...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as bu?

-...pas grand-chose...pas grand-chose...

-Menteur.

-Tu veux danser?

-Avec qui?

Gaara pointa fièrement son doigt contre sa poitrine.

-T'es dingue?

-Je vois bien que tu te sens pas bien...

-Et alors?

-Ben, danse, ça ira mieux...

-Pas avec toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que un, je ne sais pas danser, de deux, j'ai mal au pied, et de trois, t'as une cavalière.

-De un, je sais danser, moi. De deux, c'est pas grave, j'ai bidouiller avec des contacts à moi, je sais quel sera la prochaine chanson...et de trois, y'en a pus, de cavalière pour le pauvre Gaara.

Hinata le regarda et ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand...

Tous en cœur! _I believe I can fly _retentit (vous pouvez vous la passer, si vous voulez). Le rouquin prit Hinata par le bras (encore et toujours) et l'amena (sans son accord, vous l'aurez remarquez) sur le danceflour.

Il la fit tournoyer légèrement sur elle-même et se serra contre elle. Hinata rougit (tu m'étonnes!) et essaya de se dégager, mais le rouquin était drôlement fort (*_*) et ne la laissa pas partir.

-Laisse-moi!siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Laisse tomber, déclara le rouquin en entrainant sa nouvelle cavalière dans une danse très lente.

Hinata sentit des regards haineux de quelques fansgirls sur sa nuque, ainsi que d'autre regards dont elle ne saurait dire les sentiments.

Le rouquin posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la noiraude, qui eut une envie de crier et de s'enfuir en courant. Mais en même temps, c'était...agréable. Elle oublia sa soirée pas terrible et posa ses bras dans son dos à lui en rougissant. Elle se mit à chanter à mi-voix (reprise en cœur par Gaara, qui était salement bourré, dis donc!) et fini par arrêter. Elle avait oublier les paroles quand Gaara avait descendus ses mains sur ses hanches.

Hinata rougit plus que jamais et, dans un réflex de survie, enfonça sa tête dans le torse de Gaara, qui ne s'arrêta pas de danser pour autant.

Le bébé, lui, donnait des coups de pieds de temps à autres.

Gaara pouvait voir des tas de gens les prendre en photo (pourquoi, c'est une autre question) quand cet abruti de Naruto redonna un coup de poing dans le plus gros flocons, faisant tomber une quantité impressionnante de paillettes sur le seul couple de la piste de danse.

Gaara et Hinata en reçurent plein le nez et les yeux, mais ce n'était pas important.

Hinata sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais des larmes de joie (ou de gêne, difficile à dire (ou alors c'était les paillettes)), cette fois. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse, maintenant (ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de la guimauve fondante qui colle à l'appareil dentaire, comme passage (punaise, mais c'est d'un cucul!)).

A un moment, ils ne savaient plus très bien (c'était un peu embrouillé dans leurs tête), Hinata releva la tête pour regarder le rouquin dans les yeux. Elle remonta gentiment ses bras autour de son cou et Gaara se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Pour de vrai!

Hinata eut d'abord envie de l'arrêter, mais finalement, elle se sentait drôlement bien. Elle répondit à son baiser (sinon, je me serais fait lapider par vous tous, non?) et rougit encore un peu plus.

...

...

...

Bon, ben, on profite du moment.

...

...

...

...

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

Oh I believe I can fly

_A la fin de la chanson, ils restèrent un moment encore, toujours en train de s'embrasser._

Fin du vingt-huitième chapitre.

L'Auteur: BOUH! C'EST CUCUL!

Gaara: Ouais, je suis d'accord, sur ce coup-là.

Hinata: Moi pas.

L'Auteur: Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Ça doit être les vacances qui approchent, c'est pour ça.

Gaara: Ouais, normalement, t'es pas comme ça.

Hinata: Vous êtes pas drôle! C'était mignon!

L'Auteur: Bien sûr que non!

Gaara: Quelle violence, avec Tayuya, n'empêche.

Hinata: Oui, la pauvre...tu la virée?

L'Auteur: Je sais pas...peut-être qu'elle reviendra un jour ou l'autre, j'en sais rien...

Gaara (et Hinata tout bas): Oh nan...

L'Auteur: On verra, j'ai dis. Mais bon.

Bon, si vous n'êtes pas mort d'ennui et si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici, ce serait malpoli de vous demandez une review? Pour son anniversaire, à cette pauvre fic...Allez, bisous bisous (Gossip Girl (vous vous y attendiez, hein? :D)).


	29. Chapter 29

L'Auteur: WOUHOU! C'EST LES VACANCES! ÇA VEUT DIRE LE SABLE ET LA MER ET SE LEVER A DEUX HEURES DU MATIN POUR UN CASSE-CROUTE! Bon, pour moi, ça veut surtout dire bosser, bosser, bosser et encore bosser pour VOUS! Vous êtes content (j'espère, sinon, vous êtes de sacrés ingrats :))? Alors tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre dans votre vie morne et avec la tête dans le derrière grâce à ses premiers jours de VACANCES (c'est comme un petit goût de paradis dans les oreilles, j'en ai les larmes aux zyeux)!

Ah ouais, avec toutes ces joies sur les VACANCES!, j'ai oublié de vous remerciez tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui laissent un goût de paradis dans les zyeux quand on les lit^^!  
J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Chapitre 29: L'après-soirée...

-Non, à gauche...c'est la main où y'a pas la croix.

-Là? Maintenant?

-Oui. Dépêche, c'est dangereux.

Le rouquin tourna son volant.

-Voilà. On tourne encore, maintenant?

-Non, tu attends. Je te le dirais quand il faudra tourner.

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Je m'en fiche pas mal, pour tout dire. L'important maintenant, c'est de rentrer entier.

-T'es pas sympa...eh! Dix cents par terre!

Gaara se baissa et chercha à tâtons la pièce, pendant qu'Hinata reprenait le volant d'une main et essayait de garder le contrôle du véhicule (et terriblement habituée, il faut le dire (seulement la cinquième fois qu'il lui fait un coup pareil en vingt minutes)).

Quand le rouquin se rendit compte (pour la cinquième fois) qu'il s'agissait d'un bouton en plastique argenté, il reprit le volant.

-Et maintenant?

-Droite.

Gaara tourna à gauche.

-Non! Droite, l'autre droite! Là, tu vas à la déchetterie!

-Oh, s'cuse.

Gaara fit un frein à main au milieu de la route et reprit la bonne direction.

-T'es au courant que si tu te fais chopper, on ira tout les deux en tôle?

-C'est pas grave, le bébé ira là-bas un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Dis, ajouta-t-il après un instant, si y'a un radar, on fait des grimaces?

-T'es malade?

-Non. Enfin, j'crois pas...

-Génial. T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je conduise?

-Persuadé. Je me sens vachement bien.

-T'es complètement bourré!

-Mais c'pas grave!

-Oh mon Dieu...

Hinata se mit à prier très fort. Finalement, et sans accro (et sans flash!), ils arrivèrent dans la rue de la famille Sabakuno.

-Ça m'rappelle quelque chose...

-C'est chez toi.

-Ah, c'est ça, cette impression de déjà-vu, alors?

-Probablement. Gare-toi ici. Gauche.

-Celle sans la croix?

-Celle sans la croix.

Après huit essais vain, Hinata proposa de parquer la Mercedes à sa place, mais le rouquin retira la clé et décida qu'au milieu de la rue, c'était drôlement joli, une Mercedes.

-Voilà. Attend, sors pas, je vais t'ouvrir...

-C'est pas la...

-Mais si.

Le rouquin ouvrit sa porte, sortit et tomba par terre.

-Aïeuh!

-Ça va?

-Nooonnn...

Hinata soupira et ouvrit sa propre portière, fit le tour de la voiture et découvrit un Gaara sous le choc assis par terre.

-T'as besoin d'aide pour te relever?demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ça va.

Il s'accrocha à la portière, l'ouvrant à nouveau et retomba par terre.

-Aïeuh!

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

-Non, c'est bon, je vais ramper.

-Tu vas abîmer ton costard...

-C'est pas grave.

-Mais c'est celui de ton grand-père!

-...grand-papa biscuit?

-Oui, déclara Hinata sans savoir qui c'était.

-Ah, chiotte! Bah, tans pis.

Il releva ses fesses et, difficilement, il faut l'avouer, avança jusqu'à la porte.

-Tu veux pas fermer la voiture?

-Ah, ouais.

Il sortit ses clés et ferma à distance les portes.

Hinata, qui rigolait beaucoup dans son coin, regarda pendant dix minutes le rouquin chercher la clé de la maison.

-C'est moi qui ai les clés.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu me les a données avant de partir de la salle de Bal.

-Ah ouais? Je suis drôlement malin, dis donc.

-Ça c'est sûr.

Elle sortit les clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Le rouquin rampa jusqu'au hall et retira chaussures et chaussettes.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à monter les escaliers?

-Non, j'ai faim. Je vais aller manger un bout.

-T'es sûr?

-Sûr et...et la suite, tu sais...

-Certain?

-C'est ça!

-D'accord. Bon, ben...

-Attend!

-Quoi?

-Viens voir!

Hinata (qui songeait qu'il recommencerait à imiter un poisson rouge comme il l'avait fait avant de partir) se pencha et fut surprise de sentit les lèvres du garçon se poser sur les siennes.

Elle rougit mais se laissa faire.

-Voilà. Bonne nuit, maintenant!

-Bonne nuit, Gaara.

Hinata monta les marches et, une fois en haut, se retourna pour voir Gaara avancer péniblement jusqu'au frigo.

Bah, il est en sécurité, pensa Hinata en retirant sa robe.

Elle alla se décoiffer un brin, retira le reste de son maquillage et se mit en pyjama.

Le bébé lui avait épuiser toute l'énergie qui lui restait, alors à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit pour se réveiller à onze heures et demi le lendemain matin (ou le matin, il est super tôt!). Elle se leva et s'habilla d'un débardeur bleu clair et ample (qui appartenait à Monsieur, avant) et un bas de jogging blanc et noir.

Elle descendait les escaliers quand elle vit un truc pas normal.

Le rouquin était allongé sur une marche. Elle l'enjamba et le regarda dormir. Parce qu'il dormait, en chemise et pantalon, sa veste roulée en boule sous sa tête et le pouce dans la bouche.

Oh! C'est trop mignon!

Quelqu'un (pas dur de savoir qui), avait bloquer un ours en peluche dans le creux de son bras et une couverture le gardait au chaud.

Oh! C'est trop mignon!

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva à la cuisine, où tout le monde mangeait des biscottes et des céréales.

-Bonjour...

-Salut! Bien dormi?

-Oui, merci.

-C'était bien?

-Oh oui.

-T'as dansé?

-J'ai eu mal aux pieds, alors pas longtemps.

-Gaara a bu?

...

...

Ça se passe de commentaires...

-Il est marrant quand il boit, pas vrai?

-Oui.

-Vous en avez de la chance, vous! Vous le voyiez rentrer! Moi, je dois me contentez des vidéos sur le net!

-Et de la vidéo où il parle à la télécommande comme si c'était Nannie!

-C'est qui, Nannie?

-C'était notre nounou, avant qu'un serpent soit « malencontreusement » arrivé dans son paquet de céréales personnel.

...

Les pitits sa...lamis.

-Elle a démissionné?

-Non.

-Crise cardiaque.

-Et après, démission. Dommage, j'étais content de son travail sur les enfants.

-Oh. C'est la vie...

Il y eut un silence rompu par le bruit de mastications (ça rapporte combien de points, au Scrabble? Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien) et par les mouvements de Gaara dans son sommeil profond sur les marches.

Finalement, Temari, dans une délicatesse qui lui est propre, posa une question (question qui était venue sur le tapis le soir précédent lorsqu'en famille, ils avaient joué au strip-poker (Anna a perdu)).

-Dis, c'est quand, ton anniversaire?

Hinata manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son jus d'orange-mangue-kiwi-ananas-banane-fraise (pressé rien que pour elle (et pour le bébé)). Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose la question, et en plus, elle se rendit compte que c'était dans pas longtemps.

-27 décembre.

-Wouah! La merde, pour les cadeaux!

-Oui.

-Tu reçois aussi les cadeaux de Noël?

-Ça dépend des années.

-Oh! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, pour ton Nanniversairël (je suis fière de moi. Pour la peine, je vous fais un beau sourire : :) ).

-Oh (ça se répète, bonjour l'originalité!)...ne vous donnez pas cette peine...

-Bah quoi? Tu portes mon petit-fils, il faut bien qu'on fête ton Nanni...comment t'as dit, Kankuro?

-Nanniversairël.

-Voilà.

-Non, c'est bon, et puis, c'est pas grave, c'est un jour comme un autre.

-C'est tout sauf un jour comme un autre! T'auras dix-sept ans! C'est la fête!

Hinata rougit et voulut répondre, mais Kankuro la devança.

-C'est naze, dix-sept ans! Tu peux rien faire! T'as pas le droit de voter ni de t'acheter de l'alcool légalement.

-Mais tu peux passer ton permis de montgolfière, intervint Anna en sirotant son café au lait.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Bah quoi? Je l'ai passé, ce permis.

-Et depuis quand...non, en quel _circonstance _tu aurais besoin d'une montgolfière?

-Bah, pour mon mariage! C'est classe, une entrée en montgolfière!

Le changement d'atmosphère fut plus que radical. Autant avant, c'était léger et tout, autant maintenant, c'était horrible d'oppression en tout genre.

Monsieur avait levé si brusquement la tête en direction de sa nana que ses yeux ne suivirent pas tout de suite le mouvement, laissant le blanc de l'œil à découvert. Temari avait regarder à son tour sa belle-mère avec l'air de quelqu'un qui prie pour la sécurité de quelqu'un d'autre. Kankuro avait, discrètement bien sûr, attrapé le bras d'Hinata et le garda jusqu'à ce que Monsieur ouvre la bouche.

-Pour ton _quoi_?

-Mariage!

-Qui a dit qu'on allait se marier?

Kankuro et Temari (et Hinata dans le tas, aussi), ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de prétexter un besoin urgent pour filer le plus loin possible (en évitant Gaara au passage (et en trainant Hinata derrière eux)).

Les hurlements des deux concubins résonnèrent dans la maison pendant près d'une heure avant que Monsieur envoie toute les femmes du monde (sauf sa fille et sa presque-belle-fille, évidemment) au toilette pour y faire caca et de partir en claquant la porte de la maison (nouvelles hurlées en découvrant que sa Mercedes avait provoquer un embouteillage des deux côtés de la rue).

Le miracle dans tout ça, c'est que le rouquin ne broncha même pas et ne dénia pas se lever de ses escaliers pour autant (il est peut-être mort, faudrait s'inquiéter).

Hinata, qui avait attendu patiemment que les choses se calment, redescendit au salon pour y regarder la télé.

Anna y était assise et lisait un livre.

-...euh...ça va?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Bah...ch'ais pas. Tu t'es un peu...disputée...avec...Monsieur (*se tape la tête contre les murs en hurlant: « PRENOM! PRENOM! »*)...alors, comme les disputes c'est jamais sympa...

-Non, ça va. J'ai l'habitude, maintenant. Et puis, il reste persuadé que je parlais de lui, en disant ça. Mais je suis encore jeune. J'ai le temps de me trouver un autre prince charmant!

-...oui, c'est vrai...

Le silence revint aussi soudainement que...que rien, il revint soudainement.

-...tu l'aimes?

La question était sortie toute seule.

-Oui, depuis toujours.

-Ça fait longtemps?

Boudiou, elle pourrait pas se taire?

-Depuis que je travaille pour lui, environ dix ans.

-Ah! Quand même! C'est merveilleux!

-Mes amies disent que c'est plutôt un miracle.

...l'un et l'autre on raison, selon votre humble serviteur (moi).

Le silence revint comme avant, mais cette fois, ce fut la sonnerie du portable d'Hinata qui brisa la glace.

La noiraude prit son portable et regarda le message qui venait d'arriver.

_Bonjour,_

_la clinique de la Feuille en Or vous rappelle que votre prochain rendez-vous pour le bon déroulement de votre grossesse sera le mardi premier décembre 2011 à 17h30._

_Bonne journée!_

-Génial...

-Quoi?

-Rendez-vous...

-Ah! C'est quand?

-Mardi...

-Eh bien tans mieux, non?

-Moui, enfin, j'aime pas trop qu'on me touche partout...

...

Je viens de me rendre compte de l'énormité que j'ai écrite. Ne vous occupez pas de la dernière phrase, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on...

-Tiens, j'avais oublié qu'il était là, celui-là.

Temari enjamba son petit frère et alla s'asseoir entre les deux autres femelles de la maison.

-Alors, de quoi on discute?

-De rien.

-Ah.

-Et on boit pas de thé?

-Je peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-La théine, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

-Ah. Et toi?

-J'ai plus envie d'une bière.

-Ça, c'est un chouette projet!

Temari se releva et alla chercher deux bières et un verre de lait dans le frigo.

-Tiens, Hina'!

-Merci.

-Anna...

Elles trinquèrent en silence et commencèrent à siroter.

-Les hommes, c'est nul.

-Ouais, d'abord.

-J'en sais rien.

Qui parle en premier? A vous de trouver (je fais des quizz, comme ça, vous vous ennuyiez pas trop).

La conversation était lancée sur « et les hommes c'est des boulets, et ils savent pas faire la cuisine, et ils se plaignent quand on a nos règles, et ils pensent qu'a _ça_, et ils abandonnent leurs responsabilités, et ils sont pas beau, etc » lorsque Kankuro, qui voulait se faire un sandwich au jambon et au beurre de cacahuètes / confiture, se prit méchamment les pieds dans le flanc droit de son roux de frère.

Le brun vola avec une grâce insoupçonnée jusqu'au sol, où il s'écrasa comme une crêpe au sirop.

Si j'avais eu une caméra sous la main, je vous aurait montrer le ralenti. Mais tans pis.

Le rouquin, pendant que son frère démontrait les lois de la gravité, tomba de sa marche pour atterir sur celle d'en dessous et chercha à tâtons sa couverture, qu'il remit sur lui. Il se tourna sur le côté et se rendormit comme si de rien était.

Kankuro eut un mal fout à se relever. Mais une fois le nez décoller du planché, il vit sa sœur qui le regardait légèrement blasée.

-Quand tu te casseras un bras, t'auras l'air malin.

-Je l'ai pas vu.

-Ce serait une bonne excuse si Gaara était un Minimoys, mais c'est pas le cas. Tu le vois très bien depuis le haut des escaliers.

-Blablabla, aide-moi à me relever, au lieu de critiquer tout le temps.

-T'as réussis à tomber tout seul, tu te relèveras bien comme un grand.

Le brun utilisa ses muscles aux bras pour se mettre à genoux et regarder d'un air encore terriblement choqué (par la chute) toutes ces filles assise sur le canapé de sa maison.

-Dis, il est où, le vieux?

-Il a dit qu'il allait voir son père à lui.

-Ah! On a la paix, alors?

-Faut croire.

-Chic! Eh! Vous buvez des bières sans moi!

-Eh ouais!

Le brun alla se chercher une bouteille et s'assit entre sa sœur et sa belle-mère.

-Vous parliez de quoi?

-De mufles.

-De toi.

-De rien.

Kankuro but une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Je suis content que vous soyez zhonnêtes, au moins. Merci, Temari, de me considérer comme une bestiole pas belle.

-Ça a son charme, un mufle.

-...

Ils continuèrent à boire en silence en fixant la cheminée qui n'était pas là, mais qui aurait du se trouver devant le canapé.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il y eut de l'agitation sur les marches.

Gaara s'était redresser et regardait bêtement dans le vague. Il finit par se lever, sous l'oeil mi-éclaté-de-rire mi-inquiet du reste de son troupeau, et il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il prit une aspirine, une bière et un verre d'eau.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et posa son front contre le bois, en soupirant à fendre l'âme d'un monstrueux personnage.

Kankuro, qui se retenait de rouler par terre à cause du rire, voulut adresser un mot gentil à son frère, mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est « PFRRT! ». Il donna un coup de coude à Temari, qui, avec une voix plus aiguë à cause de son rire d'hystérique, lui demanda:

-Dur soirée?

-Ta gueule...

Anna et Kankuro s'étouffaient dans leurs bouteilles.

-Bien dormi?continua Temari en laissant de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Ta gueule...

-Pas trop dur, les marches?

-Gnieih...

Bonne réponse!

-Tu sais, on devrait vraiment te filmer, de temps en temps...tu écrirais des livres! Ou tu deviendras célèbre via Internet!

-..gnieih...

Kankuro couru au toilette, tout en se bidonnant comme une baleine sur un récif.

Hinata regardait tout ça et se demanda si...

Non, en fait, elle pensait à rien.

Au bout d'un autre moment, Gaara redressa la tête, prit son aspirine avec le verre d'eau, et alla dans le fauteuil de son père où il sirota sa bière en toute tranquillité.

Non, il était énervé par les rires étouffé de sa belle-mère et de sa sœur.

-...fermez...ouais...?

-Oui, m'sieur. T'as bu?

-...

-Oui?

-...

-Répond, ce sera plus marrant.

-...

Gaara ne répondit pas et fixa d'un air complètement absent son ancien lit de fortune.

-Gaara, on va chez le médecin, mardi.

-OK.

-...C'est tout?

-...?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

-...bah...

-Je porte ton enfant, je te dis qu'on va chez le médecin, et toi, tu me dis juste « OK »?

-...euh...cool...enfin...

-Ça fait plaisir, merci!

Non seulement, Gaara se rendit compte qu'il ne comprenait rien aux filles, mais en plus, il se rendit compte que la noiraude commençait à les lui haché menu. Ça tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait envie de retourner dormir deux jours complet. Le seul rayon de soleil de la journée fut l'idée qu'il ne se ferait plus jamais harcelé par la putain qui lui servait d'ex copine.

Hinata se leva et monta dignement les marches qui la séparait de sa chambre pour s'y enfermer et laisser le rouquin culpabiliser dans son coin.

Une fois la noiraude partie, le roux se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu lui a fais quelque chose de mal, hier?

-Je suis incapable de me rappeler comment on...comment on est rentrer, d'abord?

-La voiture était devant la maison, ce matin. Enfin, dans la rue, au moins.

-Ah. Qui conduisait?

-Elle, j'espère!

Gaara ne se souvenait de rien (préférable, préférable). Et il ne savait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir après...après...après...après...après...après...après...après (vous savez quoi? Pas d'inspiration d'après quoi. Bah, ça viendra)...après...après...après...après...(pfff...)après...après...(pin pin lin pin...)après...après...après...

Après son dernier croissant au jambon (on applaudit bien fort!).

-Est-ce que je dois me comportez en homme et aller voir ce qui se passe ou la laisser dans son coin.

-Homme.

-Homme.

-JOKER!cria Kankuro en revenant s'asseoir.

-Arrête de gueuler...

-POURQUOI? HEIN, POURQUOI?

-Ferme-la...

-DONNE MOI UNE BONNE RAISON! SINON, JE VAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D'IGNOBLE!

-Quoi?

-HIIIIIIIIIII...

-Gueule de bois, ça va? T'es content?

-Très. Monte, maintenant.

Le rouquin se leva, prit d'une bonne volonté à déchirer de l'acier à main nues et grimpa les escalier un à un et très lentement. Il entendit, une fois en haut, sa « famille gentille et compatissante » hurler de rire à en exploser des tympans.

Il toqua deux fois à la porte de la noiraude et obtint la permission d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, hier soir?

-Tu as imiter un poisson rouge et tu as absolument tenu à conduire. Voilà.

Après avoir bien cogiter, Hinata s'était rendue compte que c'était vachement honteux d'imiter la poiscaille sur un parking de lycéen.

-...je nous ai ramener?

-Oui.

-On a eu un accrochage?

-T'es fou? Tu serais mort depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas!

-...pas faux...et c'est tout? Parce que j'étais pas mal bourré, hier, alors si j'ai fais d'autres trucs...

D'autres trucs...Hinata rougit. Ils s'étaient embrassé. Deux fois (ce matin, ma sœur à zapper sur Les Feux de l'Amour, et j'ai pas eu le droit de regarder autre chose, ça explique tout). Et le premier devant tout le monde! A un moment ou à un autre, il saurait...

Mais, d'un point de vue légal, il n'était pas totalement consentant (il était rond comme un cochon), donc il risquait de s'énerver beaucoup contre elle si elle le lui disait. Et puis, Tayuya finira bien à un moment ou à un autre, par lui apprendre ce qu'il avait fait (c'est lui qui l'a embrassé, souvenez-vous!), et à ce moment-là, il lui coupera les doigts avec du carton!

-Non, rien d'autre.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Ou si c'est le cas, ce n'était pas important.

-Ah. Bon, ben, si tout va bien...

Il referma la porte, laissant Hinata et ses rêves brisés toute seule (ça ne veut rien dire, mais c'est super poétique).

Le rouquin retourna dans sa chambre, puis dans sa salle de bain, puis dans sa douche et prit une bonne grosse douche glacial mais terriblement rafraichissante en plein novembre.

Bon, alors, euh...jetez-moi pas de pierres, s'il-vous-plaît (de toute façon, c'est inutile, j'ai des réflex d'écureuils quand on me lance des trucs dessus), de toute façon, j'ai un plan B.

Le lundi matin arriva avec une certaine joie parmi tout le monde.

Gaara, pas très frais mais vivant, déposa sa gonzesse en cloque devant le lycée, pendant que lui allait se parquer plus loin.

Hinata ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et se fit agresser à peine un orteil dans le couloir:

-IL EMBRASSE BIEN!

-Hein?

-KYAAAA!

Hinata cligna des yeux et se frotta les yeux avec les poings.

Ses copines étaient juste devant elle et avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Bonjour, oui, ça va bien, je me suis bien remise de ma soirée et...

-IL EMBRASSE BIEN!

-...oui...

Les hurlements de joie qui retentissaient aurait pu faire peur à la Mort elle-même.

-Oh, p'tain! Vous sortez ensemble, hein? Vos allez vous mariez?

-Pense pas...

-...

-...

-...oh...pourquoi?

-Il s'en souvient plus...

-De rien du tout?

-De rien du tout.

-Mais...toi, tu t'en souviens?

-Oui.

-Bah...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec lui, c'est tout.

Oh le gros mensonge!

-...t'es sérieuse?

-Oui.

-Viens!

Sakura prit son amie en cloque par le bras et tira sur le bout de chair pour faire avancer le monceau de conneries et de dégonflitude qu'était la propriétaire du bout de chair.

Elle l'amena dans les toilettes (que celui qui s'y attendait lève la main) et la présenta au mur de graffitis.

Les filles l'appelaient comme ça parce qu'il était couvert de graffitis (le mur).

-Tu vois ça?

-Oui?

-C'est le classement des mecs les plus baisable de tout le bahut. ET IL EST DEDANS -derrière Sasuke, bien entendu-!

-Et après? Moi, je me le suis fais, ce qui n'est pas ton cas!

C'est bien entendu ce qu'aurait répondu Hinata si elle avait eu un peu de cran. Elle se contenta d'un rassurant « ... » et ne fit rien d'autre.

-Sakura, de toute façon, c'est pas important. Raconte-nous ta soirée, plutôt.

La suite de la conversation s'orienta sur à quel point Sasuke avait été charmant, galant, le bruit de ses dents qui déchire du saumon sur des toast, la couleur de ses yeux après qu'il se soit reçu une paillette dans l'œil à cause de cet abruti de Naruto et comme il est patati et patata...

Ino, elle, expliqua qu'elle s'était finalement bien amusé avec le gamin Nara et qu'elle lui avait permit de la raccompagner (il avait même eut le droit de l'embrasser sur la joue!), mais elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue, de toute façon.

Tenten essaya de l'agresser pour avoir un nom, mais Yamanaka se contenta de rougir et de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Oh! Les Frères Scott peuvent aller se rhabiller (je sais et j'ai honte)!

-Sinon, quoi de neuf?

-Rien.

-Non plus.

-Je vais chez le médecin demain.

Voilà, on saute sur l'occasion!

-EH! MAIS TU VAS SAVOIR SI C'EST UNE FILLE OU UN GARCON!

-...ah bon?

-OUI!

-...ah...

-Quoi « ah... »? C'est FAN-TAS-TIQUE!

-Mais...mais...mais moi...j'ai peur!

-De quoi?

-Et si...et..si...si il était les deux?

-...

-...

-...paraît que t'as plus de chances de te faire frapper par la foudre que d'être hérma.

-C'est un risque quand même! Et puis, mon pépé s'est fait frapper par la foudre.

-Ta mémé, ça compte pas.

-...

-Laisse tomber, va.

Elles sortirent des toilettes et allèrent en classe.

La journée passa tranquillement, jusqu'à la récréation.

Comme le bal de Noël était passé, le sujet principal « quel robe on va mettre? »était épuiser. Donc, il fallait un nouveau sujet.

-Vous pensez quoi des pommes Golden?

-Beurk.

-C'est bon avec du fromage (FAUX!).

-Laisse tomber.

Il y eut un soupire collectif. C'est fou, l'ennui.

-...c'est la saison des fraises?

-Non.

-Non.

-Non.

-...ah...

Nouveau soupir.

-Vous croyez que les hommes pensent avec quoi?

-Le néant entre leurs deux oreilles.

-...

-Rien.

-...pareil...

Soupir.

-T'as des idées de prénoms?

AH! Ben voilà!

Hinata rougit et hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai? Tu peux nous les dire?

-Ouais, fais-le, ça passera le temps.

-Euh...

-Vas-y!

-Arrête de l'interrompre!

-Bah...oui, alors...

-Commence par les filles!

**(/!\Les prénoms suivant sont purement dans cette histoire pour faire des blagues. Ce n'est pas contre vous si vous avez les prénoms cités **(en même temps, on se connaît pas)** /!\)**

-Alors...commença Hinata.

-Original...commenta Sakura.

-Mais non!déclara Hinata.

-J'aime moins, dit Tenten.

-J'ai encore rien dit!

-C'est un prénom composé ou en un seul mot?demanda Ino.

-Vous êtes chiante!

-Tu veux qu'on y jette des cailloux?demanda Ino (encore une fois).

Hinata allait se lever quand les trois autres lui dire que non, reste, on rigolait. La noiraude s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Louise.

-...

-...

-Je vote contre.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais.

-OK.

-Ensuite?

Hinata sortit un petit papier de sa poche.

-Anabelle.

-J'ai connu une Anabelle. Une vraie garce. Sérieux, si le trottoir était pavé de...

-On a compris, c'est bon.

-Je trouve que ce prénom fait salade de fruits.

-Oh oui! Avec les croutons de pains 0%de matière grasse!

-Suivant.

Hinata était déçue. Elle aimait bien Anabelle.

-Mireille.

-...

-...

-...Tu veux la fringuer en noir et jaune et lui offrir des antennes?

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Sakura.

-C'est mignon, Mireille! Et il y a des diminutifs sympa!se défendit Hinata.

-Oui. Par exemple « Bzzz ».

-Vous êtes pas sympa!

-On protège ton morveux de tes idées prénoms pourave! Tu vas pas nous dire qu'on est pas sympa!

-Ce sont de beaux prénoms!

-FAUX!

-SUIVANT!

Hinata garda toute la dignité qui lui restait et lut le dernier prénom féminin de sa super-selection:

-Smeralda.

-...

-Il manque pas un « e »?

-Non. Smeralda.

-C'est moche.

-Oui, ça fait un peu...

-Un peu...?

-Un peu prostituée...

-J'ai compris.

Hinata se leva et partit pleurer un bon coup, ses copines sur les talons.

-Attend! Tu te comportes comme une gosse!

La noiraude se retourna brusquement, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Vous croyez que c'est facile? Vous croyez que c'est pas stressant de devoir choisir un joli prénom avec une belle signification pour mon enfant?

-Reviens t'asseoir.

-Ouais, fais pas ta p...

-Dis pas ça après ce que tu viens de dire.

-Ouais, pas faux.

Elles se rassirent (sous le regard éberlué de nombre de leurs camarades) et la noiraude retourna son papier pour la super-sélection des prénoms masculins.

-Hugo.

-L'asticot.

-Mais...

-Suivant.

-Harry.

-Potter.

-D'Angleterre (PENSE A MWA, COMMEUH JE T'AIMEUH!).

-Suivant.

Hinata poussa un nouveau soupir et dit le dernier prénom de sa super liste.

-Edmund.

-Pauvre enfant.

-Je téléphonerai à la SPE, si tu le fais.

-J'ai envie de dire quelque chose. Quelque chose. C'est tout ce que m'inspire de positif ce prénom.

-Vous avez des idées, vous, peut-être?

Hinata avait été stupide de dire ça.

-Oui.

-Romain.

-Loïc.

-Timothé.

-Ils sont vachement nul, vos prénoms -et toc!

-Mais ils sont _à la mode!_

Hinata décida d'abandonner au moment où la cloche sonnait.

Alors qu'elle se levait, à la fin du cours, de sa chaise pour mettre cette dernière sur la table, Kiba vint, la poussa et lui prit la chaise des mains pour mettre la chaise sur la table.

-Oh...s...salut...Kiba...

-Salut! Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour samedi, je me suis fait enlever par une extra-terrestre!

...ouh, alors lui, il a pas du être bien réveillé.

-Quoi?

-Oui, elle était trop belle pour être terrestre!

Quelque part, Hinata aurait du s'en douter.

-Désolé de t'avoir laisser tomber, mais je te trouvais plus...je me suis dis que tu étais rentrée...

-Non...enfin...j'étais...au toilette...

-NATA!cria Kiba (devant toute la classe) en se mettant à genou (toujours devant la classe), JE TE DOIS MILLE ET UNE CHOSE, MAINTENANT! DIS-MOI CE QUI TE FERAIS PLAISIR ET JE M'EN CHARGE!

-...non...p...p...pas...pas la peine...Kiba...je...

-DIS-MOI!

-O...OK...mais arrête de crier, ça me gêne...je voudrais...une compote de fruits.

-...c'est tout?

-C'est tout.

-JE TE L'APPORTE DANS LA MINUTE!

Kiba couru hors de la salle et revint dix minutes plus tard (la classe est vide). Il trouva son amie sur le parking, qui attendait Gaara.

-Tiens!

-Merci, Kiba.

-De rien. Je te dois bien ça...

Après quelques minutes de blabla, le garçon repartit en direction de sa maison.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement.

Pour Hinata, en tout cas.

A peine Gaara était-il entrer dans son lycée que la moitié de ces hypocrites qui se disaient être ses _amis _lui sautèrent dessus de toute part.

-Alors, la gueule de bois?

-Tu t'en es remis?

-T'étais salement mal foutu, samedi!

-...

-...tu t'en es remis oui ou non?

-...plutôt non...

-Je me suis réveillé dans le placard sous le lavabo, moi, déclara quelqu'un.

-Je me suis retrouver dans un arbre du jardin avec tout le côté de la jambe droite en sang! Tiens, je vais vous montrer...renseigna un type.

Naruto et Sasuke parlait de leur incroyable soirée.

-J'ai du raccompagner ma cavalière. Elle m'a tanné pour que j'y fasse un bisou sur la joue.

-Avec tout ceux que t'as reçus ce jour-là, c'est la moindre des choses!

-Pas faux. Mais chiant quand même.

-Moi, je me suis fais sérieusement engueuler par ma génitrice quand elle m'a trouver endormi sur les toilettes.

-Pourquoi?

-Bah, elle m'a fait soufflé dans le ballon.

Le ballon étant ici le nez fin et aiguiser comme de l'acier de Kushina.

-Et résultat?

-Privé de sortie jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

-Ouah, moche...

-Ouais.

Faut dire que ça fait un an.

Les garçons décidèrent d'un commun presque tous d'accord de sécher l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.

C'est ainsi que Gaara et Hinata se retrouvèrent sans transition chez eux, au lit, après avoir bien mangé et s'être lavé les dents.

Le lendemain matin, il n'y eut rien de particulier, si ce n'est Hinata qui croisa malencontreusement Tayuya dans un couloir (désert).

La rouquine lui jeta un regard à faire pleurer Chuck Norris et passa son chemin sans une parole.

Hinata trouva cela bizarre, mais après tout, elle s'en foutait un peu.

L'après-midi fut d'un ennui total, en particulier parce que c'était le début des quatre jours ayant pour thème « prévention des drogues, du sexe, et de l'alcool ».

Le regards des animateurs fut passablement alarmé en apprenant qu'il y avait eu une monstrueuse orgie le samedi d'avant. Et en apprenant aussi qu'une des élèves était enceinte de presque cinq mois.

-Vous a-t'on expliquer, _mademoiselle_, l'utilité d'un préservatif?

-...mais oui...mais...

-Je suppose que le _père_ de cet _enfant_ n'est rien d'autre qu'un drogué alcoolique criminel âgé de trente ans et qui possède un bouledogue et une plantation de marijuana?

-Vous y allez un peu fort. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, informa distraitement Gaara suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Le type était bien partit pour crier à tout bout de camps que « NOON! C'EST MÂÂÂLLL DE FAIRE DES GALIPETTES AVANT TRENTE-SEPT ANS (c'est un frustré)! », lorsque Gaara et deux-trois autres types se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sans un mot.

Ces derniers furent collés.

Au bout d'une interminable discussion avec des pseudos-expert qui disent que le Mâl!est partout, le couple rouge et noir (merci, Stendhal) arrivait dans le parking de la clinique et sortait de la voiture.

Temari et Kankuro et Monsieur était là, eux aussi.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Vous, vous ne devriez pas être là.

-Qui paie la clinique?

-...

Et toc! Fini, les ados ingrats!

La petite tribu dans la ville entra dans le bâtiment. La gonzesse de l'accueil leur demanda de patienter dans la salle d'attente, ce qu'ils firent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix.

Les BD (le bonhomme!) étaient très intéressantes, si on comprenait le jargon médical (ce qui n'est pas le cas de la tribu), alors ils patientèrent dans un ennui absolu.

-Tiens, il y a quelqu'un de plus.

-Bonjour, docteur.

-...b...b...bon...

-...

-Salut, doc!

-Bonjour, doc!

Kabuto fit un signe las en direction de la (nouvelle) porte de son bureau et fit entrer tout le monde.

C'était directement la salle de consultation.

Hinata voulut pleurer pour de bon (ça la rassure pas des masses de voir cette table et tout ces instruments bizarre (tu m'étonnes)) mais se retint, étant devenue une grande fille.

-Voilà, donc vous pouvez relever votre manche droite...

Hinata fit comme demander, après s'être assise, et attendit que Kabuto en finisse avec la pression artérielle.

-C'est bon...ça va...alors, ce mois-ci?

-Ca va...j'ai un peu chaud...

-D'accord. Il bouge?

-Oui. Il m'énerve.

Kabuto sourit.

-Mieux vaut vous y habitué. Ce sera pire, plus tard.

-Est-ce que je vais grossir encore?

-Oui.

-Beaucoup?

-Tout dépend de votre définition de « beaucoup ».

-Comme ça?

Temari écarta gros les bras comme un gosse qui exagère considérablement la taille de son chat.

L'obstétricien se tourna vers la blonde et fit non d'un signe de tête.

-Moins.

-Chouette.

-Je vais prendre votre poids, maintenant.

Et hop!sur la balance.

-59.4 kilos. C'est bien.

-...

-Vous pouvez vous allonger sur la table, s'il-vous-plaît?

Hinata fit comme demander.

-Relevez votre pull et mettez votre bras derrière la tête...comme ça...

Hinata regarda son ventre qui, lui semblait-il, avait prit du volume depuis le temps et eut un petit couinement pathétique et tout a fait ridicule quand le gel froid entra en contact avec sa peau.

Gaara se fit prier de s'asseoir et le fit.

Temari et Kankuro commencèrent à se battre pour être bien placé devant l'écran pour voir leur neveu/nièce, mais Monsieur les fit tenir tranquille avec une tape à la Gibbs de NCIS.

Kabuto commença l'échographie dans un silence de mort.

Les boums-boums du cœurs du bébé résonnèrent et Hinata fondit en larmes. Elle attrapa la main du rouquin et la serra fort fort (lointain (vous connaissez pas Shrek?)). Le rouquin ne pouvait pas enlever sa main, alors il garda celle de la noiraude. Mais de toute façon, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste voir au mieux son bébé.

-Le placenta est correctement placé (bravo!). Le bébé se porte bien...la tête est là, au cas où...vous pouvez apercevoir ses jambes, juste là...ses bras...je crois qu'il s'est mit les doigts dans le nez...il fait vingt centimètre, c'est très bien...

-Vingt centimètres? Ce truc-là fait _vingt centimètre?_s'étouffa Kankuro en fixant son nouveau parent de sang.

-Ce_ truc là _fait partit de ta famille. Alors appelle-le par un autre nom, signala méchamment Monsieur.

Monsieur qui était tout bouleversé, soi dit en passant.

-Est-ce que vous voulez savoir son sexe?

La question surpris tout le monde et tout le monde sursauta.

-On peut?

-Oui.

-Euh...

-OUI, OUI, OUI!

-Ne crie pas. On est dans un endroit civilisé.

-Mais bien sûr qu'ils veulent!

Hinata regarda Gaara qui haussa les épaules.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

-Alors...euh...non, je veux garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

La surprise des nouveaux oncles/tantes fut incroyable.

-Q...quoi?

-M...mais on veut savoir, nous!

-On s'en fout.

-D...désolée...mais...je...enfin...

-Si elle n'a pas envie, elle n'a pas envie.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. C'est pas grave, vous aurez la réponse dans quatre mois.

-Mais c'est long!

-Pas de mais, j'ai dis.

-Votre bébé se porte très bien. Vous voulez une photo de l'échographie?

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît.

Trois photos sortirent de l'appareil.

-Tenez.

-Merci, docteur.

-Je vous essuie le ventre et vous pourrez partir.

-Merci beaucoup.

Hinata finit par se relever et se fit tirer dehors par Gaara, le reste du troupeau sur les talons.

La noiraude, les bruns, la blonde et le rouquin regardèrent tous leur nouvelle photo du bébé et retournèrent à leurs voitures sans un bruit.

Avant de démarrer, Gaara et Hinata regardèrent la photo dans tout les sens (sauf de dos, un peu de logique, voyons). Gaara fit soudain un petit bruit bizarre qui sortait de la gorge.

-Quoi?

-Regarde, là.

Il indiqua un petit endroit sur le fond noir.

-Oui, c'est quoi?

-_Tu crois que ça pourrait être des couilles?_

(Sur ses paroles très élégantes) Fin du vingt-neuvième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Vous savez quoi? Je sens que je vais me faire massacrer.

Gaara: Par qui?

Hinata: Par les lecteurs, j'en suis sûre.

L'Auteur: Bravo, Hinata! T'as gagné!

Gaara: Et pourquoi, cette fois?

Hinata: Elle a pas continuer l'histoire du baiser du chapitre précédent.

Gaara: On s'est embrassé, là, non?

Hinata: T'étais bourré, ça compte pas.

Gaara: J'étais bourré avant aussi...

L'Auteur: Mouais. Mais bon (sourire sadique) , de toute façon, j'ai des tas de plans pour la suite. Des plans génialement géniaux!

Gaara: Ce chapitre est pas aussi drôle que les autres.

Hinata: Oui, pourquoi?

L'Auteur:...eh bien...je...je...j'avais pas d'idées, je suis trop occupée à pleurer sur la sortie du dernier Harry Potter (dix ans de ma vie qui s'en vont en poussière, quand même!).

Snif...

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plus! Et j'espère aussi que vous pourrez m'aider à me décider finalement pour:

1)le sexe du bébé.

2)son (ou ses, si vous avez plusieurs idées) prénom.

(Vous pouvez changer vos votes, si vous avez déjà voté)

Parce que là, j'hésite trô!

Bon, REVIEW! PLEASE!


	30. Chapter 30

L'Auteur: WOUHOU! TRENTE CHAPITRE, NOM D'UN CHIEN, ET VOUS ÊTES TOUJOURS LA! C'est fou la vie, quand même.

Bon, trente chapitre, ça se fête décemment! Avec des remerciements personnels pour les reviews anonyme du chapitre précédents (au passage, je remercie aussi les autres revieweurs des autres chapitres!)

**de passage**: ben comme d'habitude, merci vachement (oui, je suis une sacrée sadique niveau oubli d'info capitale, je suis d'accord, mais j'ai des tas de plans (tu connais Minus et Cortex? Ben à côté de moi, c'est RIEN :)). Vois-tu, j'ai pensé à des jumeaux, mais le problème c'est qu'à dix-sept ans, deux bébés d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup (après, quand ils seront plus âgés, oui, c'est une méga bonne idée ^^).

**blue:**quelqu'un qui me comprend T_T (j'ai pris des mouchoirs pour le cinéma, moi). Ensuite merci de m'avoir fait découvrir Norman (je connaissais pas, les FAUX ne sortait que de mon esprit tordu (si tu sais plus que dire, t'as qu'a chanter « », soi dit en passant)). Et finalement, (voix de robot des services téléphoniques ou des votes pour des télé-réalités débiles) votre-vote-a-bien-été-enregistrer :) (P.-S: Je te n'aime aussi, vu que tu laisses des reviews :D).

**Kiki: **Première nouvelle de la journée, je suis une poule. Ça fait très plaisir (je rigole, c'est marrant comme expression, « pondre des trucs »(je l'utilise tout le temps -_-'')). Deuxième nouvelle, j'ai noté ton vote ^^ (on fait une hola pour saluer l'exploit!). Troisième nouvelle: Emily? Un prénom sadique? Moi, j'ai toujours vu Emily comme dans Emily Joli et tout les trucs bidules, mais bon, chacun son point de vue =D

**Yeyelle:** Bah...met plus de review, que diable (je déconne, c'est sans doute que tu as de bonnes raisons, **hein? è.é**)! Et je trouve le prénom vachement chou^^

**masuka: **Donc, d'accord, sexiste, c'est noter (patapépatapé (tiens, en passant: POKEMON!)). Et, d'accord, je suis excpe...except...incroyable, mais produire trois chapitres en une semaine, faut que je dorme pas pendant au moins...ben...toute la semaine, quoi. Et pis, j'ai plus trop d'idée pour avancer sans me faire lyncher (le public: OH NAN! REVIEW, ENVOYEZ DES REVIEWS!). Donc chaque chose en son temps et les poules auront des dents (ou un truc comme ça (je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien les poules?(génial, tout le monde va me prendre pour une pure suisse avec ses vaches et son foin...))). Ah, et comme t'as eu une journée de merde quand tu m'as envoyé ta review, je te fais une petite danse: -o- \o- \o/ -o- Je suis dans un jour de bonté.

**Xxjoaniex: **suspens de taré, hein? MWOUAHAHAHAHA! Contente que ça te plaise :) !

**Portgas.: **ONE PIECE! MUHIHIHI! Encore un vote de prit (Ciel, c'est beau mais ça fait un peu hippie, et m'étonnerait que Môssieur Gaara soit très fleur-bleue-hippie-et-tout-ces-machins-là)!

**La Paume: **YEAH! UNE MARY HIGGINS CLARKIENNE! Oui, en fait, c'est _Nous n'irons plus au bois _qui m'a inspiré pour le coup des personnalités multiple (c'est ce que je dirai quand je recevrai un prix de Cyber-Littérature (bien sûr que ça existe))! Je suis contente que ça te fasses rigoler et que tu aie lu cette histoire en un shot (de vodka (désolée, c'était trop tentant)) :)

**Abydice: **(rougis super-fort) J'ai envie de te dire merci. Alors merci (tagada tsouin tsouin). Et je suis aussi désolée pour toi d'avoir une mère qui s'énerve parce qu'on va pas au lit (c'est vrai quoi, on est en vacance, crotte à la fin!j'ai envie de dire). Ensuite...alors...nan...nan...nan...nan plus...euh...alors voilà, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu devais avoir sacrément faim (ou une envie soudaine de boire (ahlàlà, l'alcool...)) pour trouver des noms de couples comme ça (même si je trouve Hanake plus mignon que SasuBi (moi, ça me fait penser à bisexuel, alors bon...) et encore merci d'aimer ma fic et de la trouver si chouette que tu l'as finie en 48 heures (en un coup?). Voilà, alors je te gratifie d'un :) et d'un autre :D et d'un BON CHAPITRE!et j'espère que ça te plaira =D

Voilà :) et merci aux autres aussi (quand même) :)))

Chapitre 30 (délire :)): Cinquième mois + Visites(ça en fait, des choses!)

Allongée sur son lit, Hinata regardait son échographie en se caressant le ventre. Le bébé lui donnait des coups de pieds tout petits tout mimi, mais fort quand même.

Elle fixait ce que Gaara pensait être des testicules.

Elle n'en savait foutrement rien, l'image n'étant pas particulièrement claire et tout se ressemble un peu, sur ces photos-là.

Elle mit la photo tête en bas et l'approcha de son visage, pour la poser sur son nez et faire une sieste.

Pendant qu'Hinata se mettait à pieuter comme une sans-gêne sur son lit, le rouquin et ses potes en or se baladaient dans la ville pour trouver des cadeaux de Noël aux ploucs qui partageaient le même sang qu'eux.

-Tiens, ça, pour maman, ce serait pas mal, qu'esse t'en penses, Uk' (je suis ton père (subtil, mais il fallait que je le fasse))?

-Bof, m'man a plein de fourchettes, une de plus, une de moins...

-Ouais, mais celle-là, elle a des éléments en plastique qui _flotte _dans le manche!

-Délire! Fais voir?

-Regarde!

-Ah, top! Je vais la lui acheter!

-Eh! C'était mon idée!

-Ben tu m'en achètes une pour _mon _Noël et comme ça, je t'en offre pas!

-...ah ouais, c'est vachement malin!

Jiroubou et Gaara regardait distraitement de la vaisselle, pendant que les jumeaux faisaient descendre des tas d'éléments en plastique des fourchettes.

-Dis, Gaara, pourquoi quand on cherche des cadeaux avec les jumeaux, on arrive toujours au rayon vaisselle?

-J'en sais rien.

-On a trouvé!

-Ah bon?

-Oui, j'ai pris un gobelet avec des poissons en plastique qui bougent quand on boit.

-...vous êtes sûr que votre mère va apprécier?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Pour rien. Bon, la suite.

Les garçons recommencèrent à déambuler comme des âmes en peines le long de la rue, s'attirant les regards inquiet de nombres de passants (Jiroubou avait un t-shirt « regarde ailleurs, j'ai un flingue », ça attire pas forcément la sympathie).

-Bon, Jiji, t'as des idées, pour ton père?

-Non.

-Ah. Et un bon au restaurant, ça pourrait être sympa.

-C'est naze.

-Mais non!

-Imagine, tu te réveilles le 25, tu descends au salon, tu vois le sapin. Dessous, une enveloppe. Y'a ton nom marquer dessus. Tu l'ouvres en t'attendant à un chèque ou a une lettre disant que ta voiture va arriver la semaine prochaine et là...un bon pour un restaurant, argumenta drôlement bien Jiroubou.

C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

-Bon, alors tu prends quoi?

-Je pensais à un bouquin érotique.

-...

-Et non, je ne lui demanderai pas de te le prêter.

-Allez, quoi! Ça te changes quoi?

-Mon père va penser que je fréquente des pervers.

-Beh...

-C'est un peu le cas, nan?

-Bouclez-la.

Après maintes et maintes histoires pour trouver un truc sympa au paternel de Jiji, il fut convenu qu'il lui achèterait une BD (HAHAHAHA!) de Titeuf.

Gaara avait choisi un pin's pour son paternel, un porte-clé pour son frère et une clé toute bête qui ouvrait Dieu sait quoi pour sa sœur. Autant dire qu'il s'était complètement ruiné.

-Et pour Hinata?

-Ouais, c'est vrai, ça, tu lui offre quoi?

-...ça aime quoi, les filles?

-Tu sais pas? Attends, c'est facile! Toutes les filles aiment...aiment...aiment...

-Euh...

Les quatre garçons s'arrêtèrent au milieu du centre commercial bondé dans lequel ils avaient atterri par la force des choses et commencèrent à réfléchir.

-Ah je sais! Ça aiment les chats!

-Mon père déteste ces bestioles.

-Ben, un en peluche!

-Elle est un peu grande, pour ces conneries.

-Un CD (un cyclope qui se fend la poire!)!

-Un CD de qui? Je sais même pas qu'est-ce qu'elle écoute.

-Bah, toute les filles aiment lui!

Sakon montra une affiche avec un type qui regardait dans le vague comme un poisson dans un aquarium (héhé (vague-poisson, vous comprenez? (bon, je sais, c'était nul))).

-Non.

-Quoi, non?

-Si elle aime, elle va nous gaver avec ce type.

-Ah ouais, pas faux!

Le club des cinq sans Dagobert poussa un soupir collectif.

-T'aurais dû acheter une fourchette.

-Achète des Pampers!

-Non. Trop de bordel. Et puis, j'ai le temps.

-Si le bébé est prématuré -peut-être que c'est génétique, _tu sais?_- ben il t'en faudra tout de suite!

-Ce sera pas le cas. Et je crois pas que c'est génétique. Le toubib dit que tout va bien.

-Eh ben on sait jamais! Imagine deux secondes...commença Sakon

-Je ne veux pas imaginer des choses tragiques.

-OK, OK, t'énerves pas...

-Je ne m'énerve pas.

-Si, quand la veine de ton front devient visible, c'est que tu t'énerves, déclara Ukon en pointant la veine sur le front du rouquin.

-Je ne m'énerve pas.

-Uk', tu la voit, non?

-Oh! Quelle jolie veine! On devrait lui donner un nom!

-Bal!

-...?

-Bah oui, Bal-veine (les jeux-de-mots merdique avec veine, c'est pas facile-facile, surtout si tard (Bal-veine - Baleine...))!

-T'es con.

-Je-ne-m'-énerve-pas.

-Si-tu-t'énerves.

-Calmez vous, tout les trois, ordonna Jiroubou.

Les trois se calmèrent et Bal s'en alla (mouarf! (j'ai pas compris ma blague...)).

Ils flânèrent dans les magasins pour filles (le moment où les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans un magasin de lingeries féminine sexy fut d'ailleurs mémorable (notamment le moment où Sakon était ressortit d'une cabine d'essayage avec jarretelle/porte-jarretelle/soutien-gorge en soie fine/talons aiguilles et s'était lancé à la poursuite de son jumeau en criant « JE SUIS LE TRAVELO DE LA MORT! » (l'agent de sécurité était d'ailleurs fort sympathique))) avant de passer dans une bijouterie.

-Prends une bague.

-Oui, les filles aiment les bagues et tout ce qui brille!

-Y'a pas plus clair comme quiproquo, après.

-Ouais, elle va penser qu'il veut l'épouser!

-Et c'est pas le cas?

Un silence tendu prit la place de la conversation.

-Occupes-toi de ton cul et laisse-moi m'occuper du mien.

-Mon cul va super bien. D'ailleurs, je me suis mis à la muscu, alors il devient tout beau tout ferme.

-Depuis quand tu te muscles le cul?

Sakon rougit très fort.

-Pour rien.

-C'est pour une fille?

-Non.

-Si.

-TRAITRE!

-Mais non, je te rends service!

-C'est qui?

Pendant que Jiroubou nourrissait sa curiosité malsaine, le rouquin regardait les bijoux.

Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose, mince à la fin!

-Je peux vous aidé?demanda la gonzesse de derrière son comptoir.

-...j'en sais rien...

-Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier? Pour une occasion spécial où...?

-Rien qui peut sous-entendre que je veux m'engager.

-Ah. C'est dommage, elle aimerait.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Au fond, il savait qu'elle aimerait bien (même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer (quelle âme torturée, ce Gaara!)).

Mais c'était ça qui le terrifiait (un peu (beaucoup (bon, passionnément (à la folie (voilà, je l'ai fais, je peux dormir heureuse))))).

-Hé! Gaa-kun! Regarde ça!

Sakon tira sur le bras du rouquin et l'amena devant la partie des pendentifs.

-Regarde celui-là!

Gaara le regarda et se dit que de temps en temps, son ami grisonnant avant l'heure avait des pics de génie, on sait pas d'où ils viennent, mais ça arrive.

Pin pin lin pin (ceci est une élipse temporel).

Depuis qu'Hinata était enceinte, il lui arrivait de nombreuses choses étranges (envie de manger n'importe quoi n'importe quand, de redécorer complètement sa chambre avec du papier peint aux fruits, etc), mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait eu aussi chaud que pendant ce cinquième mois.

Elle se baladait en t-shirt dans les couloirs, mettait un short à la maison et il lui arrivait parfois de laisser la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte pour avoir moins chaud la nuit (mais Anna allait la fermer pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid). Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de transpirer et le bébé la réveillait en pleine nuit en se bloquant dans des positions qu'elle devinait presque improbable. Par moment, elle avait l'impression d'attendre un bébé dauphin dont le seul but dans la vie est de tourner et de frapper tout ce qui l'entoure.

Voilà, ça, c'était pour la partie 5eme mois.

Non, je rigole.

Un autre jour où Hinata était dans sa chambre, en train de mourir de chaud sur son lit, le bébé commença une salsa endiablée à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle en avait marre, parce que ça faisait un sacré moment qu'elle essayait de dormir, et le bébé n'était pas d'accord.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. D'accord, mais quoi?

Soudain, l'instinct maternel reprit le dessus. Hinata se passa doucement une main sur le ventre et commença a parler.

-Bon, maintenant, ça suffit. Maman a besoin de calme pour dormir. Si tu veux bouger, je suis heureuse, mais là, maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu laisses aussi maman se reposer. Comme ça demain, tu seras en pleine forme pour recommencer. Tu es d'accord?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un coup de pied (ou de poing, difficile (très difficile) à dire) à l'endroit où était stationnée sa main.

-Ça veut dire oui?

Pas de réponse.

Le bébé dut comprendre, parce qu'il se calma pour le reste de la nuit et recommença à partir du moment où le soleil pénétra dans la chambre.

Donc elle se réveilla le premier jour des vacances de Noël (eh oui, à cette période là, on fout plus rien alors le temps passe plus vite) et descendit à la cuisine dans une joie merveilleuse à l'idée d'avoir de l'autorité sur son morpion et en plus, c'est les vacances!

Tout le monde était déjà là.

-Bonjour!

-...ouah, c'est étonnant que tu sois aussi heureuse un matin aussi froid que...qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une tenue pareille (=short/t-shirt)?

-J'ai chaud, c'est tout. Je trouve que c'est une journée merveilleuse!

-Ah bon?

-Oui.

Hinata s'assit entre Kankuro et le rouquin.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse.

-Oui.

-Merci!

Alors qu'elle commençait à manger, le téléphone sonna.

Automatiquement, tout le monde se regarda et on fit de grands gestes de « NAN, CHUIS OCCUPER, JE MANGE! » et on finit par désigner (à sa grande consternation) Monsieur pour qu'il aille répondre.

-All...? (les yeux de Monsieur passèrent d'une expression d'ennui total à un regard tétanisé) Ah! B...B...Belle-maman..!

Le regard de Monsieur vira du « je suis pas réveillé » au « REVEILLEZ MOI, C'T'UN CAUCHEMAR! ».

Les enfants Sabakuno manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leurs tartines et firent de grands gestes en direction de leur père.

-_ON-EST-PAS-LA!_fit sans aucun son la blonde en croisant les avants-bras devant sa poitrine.

Kankuro fit des non frénétiques avec la tête, pendant que le rouquin écrivait sur sa tartine un très clair: « ALIBI! ».

-O...Oui...? M...Moi? Mais...je...enfin...je...vais très bien, merci...les enfants? Ah...euh...en fait...euh...

(Les enfants en question continuaient leurs cinémas pour que leur père raccroche).

-Ils...ils sont...ils sont en Afrique (gros pouces levés en direction de Monsieur). Oui, un voyage...qu...quoi?...oui...non, bien sûr que c'était une blague...haha (les enfants se cognèrent le front de désespoir)...chez nous, on est pas très voyage humanitaire, vous avez raison...je...quoi? Qui? Ici? Mais...c'est mercredi...oui...mais...

-C'est pour Noël?murmura Kankuro à son père.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

-Dis non! On ne peut pas, pour x raison!continua Temari sur le même ton que son frère.

-Je...B...Belle-maman...nous ne serons pas là...oui...on va...on va...au tribunal.

Les enfants lui firent comprendre que non, c'était pas une bonne idée. Monsieur leur répondit par signe des mains qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-Oui...Gaara à (ce dernier fusilla son géniteur du regard)...pourquoi meurtre? Non, vandalisme.

Ce dernier prit un air plus qu'outré.

-...qu...mais...oui, bien sûr que c'était une blague, haha! Gaara est un gentil garçon depuis qu'il est allé en pension! Ou...hein? M...mer...mercredi...vraiment? Et qui...d'a...très bien, oui...eh bien à mer...

Monsieur regarda dépité son combiné.

-Cette vieille peau m'a raccrocher au nez.

-Pourquoi t'as pas dit non?

-Votre grand-mère, pardon, votre _honorable _grand-mère a toujours su se montrer plus qu'hyper persuasive. J'ai jamais pu lui dire non!

-Faudrait que t'apprennes!

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui vais en pension?

-Ta grand-mère ne vous aime pas des masses, mais toi plus que les deux autres, alors c'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique.

-Et qui viens?

-Si j'ai tout bien compris...tout le monde.

-Quand tu dis tout le monde tu sous-entends...vraiment tout le monde?

-Oui.

-Oh non! Arrange-toi pour qu'on parte. Aux Seychelles, tiens!

-Impossible, ta grand-mère a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait où qu'on soit.

-De qui vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Hinata et un silence survint.

-Gaara, est-ce que tu as prévenus ta grand-mère de ta...future...p...paternité?

-...

Gaara prit un regard fuyant et s'intéressa de très près aux éléments de la cuisine.

-...pourquoi? Pourquoi tu l'as pas fais?

Monsieur avait l'air effrayé.

-Tu connais cette vieille folle, elle m'aurait tué si elle l'avait appris.

-Mais pourquoi...?

-Je pensais pas qu'elle viendrait ici pour Noël!

Monsieur s'adossa à sa chaise et se passa une main sur la figure.

-Je vais encore passer pour un père irresponsable...

Un soupir collectif se fit sentir.

-J'ai une idée!déclara soudain Temari. Pendant que vous, vous fêterez Noël ici, Gaara, Kankuro, Nata et moi, on se barre chez une amie à moi et on squatte jusqu'à Nouvel An!

-Impossible. Ta grand-mère vous retrouveras, où que vous soyez -et pis d'ailleurs, je compte pas rester ici pendant que vous serez sain et sauf chez une de tes amies!

-Soyez sympa...

-De qui vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure?

Les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur Hinata.

-Notre grand-mère maternel.

-Pas seulement. Elle va aussi amener ma mère.

-Mon chéri, tu sauras, je vais chez mes parents pour Noël, déclara brusquement Anna.

Un petit silence survint.

-Reste, s'il-te-plaît, Anna...Je m'en sortirais pas si je suis tout seul, murmura Monsieur en regardant sa copine dans le blanc des yeux.

-Désolée, je t'avais proposé de venir chez mes parents pour qu'ils rencontrent tes enfants, mais tu as dit que tu n'en avais pas envie.

Les sus-nommé enfants posèrent des regards furieux sur leur paternel.

-T'es malade?

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas que votre grand-mère inviterait toue la famille ici. Si j'avais su, on irait chez les parents d'Anna.

-On peut encore y aller...

-Non, c'est trop tard. Mes parents ont déjà réserver les billets pour la Thaïlande.

-On peut se les payer.

-Mes parents n'aimeraient pas savoir qu'ils sont considérer comme des roues de secours pour ne pas passer des fêtes en famille.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Il fallait y penser avant. Je pars dans deux heures. Vous allez nettoyer cette baraque pour qu'elle soit accueillante pour votre famille et vous écrirez des cartes de vœux. Point final.

Un nouveau soupir collectif du propriétaire de la maison et des ses enfants se fit entendre.

-En plus, si il y a vraiment toute la famille qui vient dormir, il faudra que vous dormiez tout les quatre dans une seule chambre, informa Monsieur avec lassitude.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon cousin a adopter quatre nouveaux enfants, cette année.

-Il veut créer un orchestre?

-J'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous dormirez tous dans une même chambre, je vous laisse choisir laquelle. Ensuite, vous rangerez parfaitement vos chambres et vous retirez tous ce que vous ne voulez pas qui soit volé, on mettra tout au galetas. Vous avez compris?

-Oui.

Monsieur, au bout de deux heures de lamentation, se leva et partit au boulot (c'est pas les vacances pour tout le monde), suivi par Anna, qui avait une grosse valise accrochée à la main.

-Vous n'aimez pas votre grand-mère?demanda Hinata alors qu'ils regardaient la télé.

-Bien sûr qu'on l'aime, répondit Temari. C'est elle qui nous aiment pas.

-Bien sûr que non! Une grand-mère, c'est gentil comme tout, ça donne des bonbons, de l'argent...

-Notre grand-mère a poursuivis Temari sur deux cents mètres avec une fourche quand elle a marcher par accident sur la queue de son chien, déclara Kankuro.

-Que cette sale bête reste en Enfer...commenta (justement) Temari.

-...

-Elle a offert du poison pour les rats à Gaara pour ses cinq ans.

-Le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie, soi dit en passant.

-...

-Et elle arrête pas de traiter Père comme la boniche de service.

-Ouais.

-...

-Heureusement que depuis qu'elle est au home, elle voit un psy.

-...?

-Paraît qu'elle va mieux.

-...c'est la mère...

-De maman.

-...et...

-Elle ne sait pas où elle est non-plus.

-...ah...

-...quelle vie de chien...

-En parlant de chien, je crois qu'elle a un nouveau clebs. Un Doberman, je crois. Elle a pas intérêt à l'amener ici.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai peur des gros chien.

-T'en fais pas, va.

Nouveau soupir collectif.

-Je me demande si les morveux vont suivre les parents. Si c'est le cas, on s'en sortira pas.

-Pourquoi?

-On a des tas de cousins. Et ils sont horrible.

-Horrible, horrible ou horrible de vrai tornade?

-Les deux. Ils sont affreux et méchant.

Quelle merveilleuse famille toute choupi tout mignon.

Les programmes télé du lundi matin (en vacances) sont fascinant. Il y a des dessins animés, des séries qui datent des années 90, des téléfilms qui se prennent trop au sérieux pour que ça soit réel et des docu-fictions catastrophes « impressionnant de réalisme ».

C'est pour ça qu'ils se passèrent un DVD merdique avec des acteurs merdique.

-Bon, c'est bien gentil, mais moi, j'ai des cadeaux à acheter.

-Moi aussi.

-...

-Pas moi.

Les deux aînés, après un regard perplexe (Gaara qui achète tout ses cadeaux en avance, ça tient limite du miracle), se levèrent et laissèrent les deux petits sur le canapé.

-T'as trouvé des trucs intéressants?demanda Hinata au bout d'un moment.

-Non.

-Ah.

-...et toi?

-J'ai des trucs...enfin...ça pourrait être pire.

-Cool.

Les documentaires sur les hippocampes doivent être plus intéressant que les conversations sans but de ces deux-là. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à ta grand-mère que j'étais enceinte?

-Tu comprendras quand tu la verras.

-Elle est gentille?

-Comme un ours qui sort de l'hiver.

-Tu as vécu dans un environnement assez...

-Chic? Luxueux? Sympathique?

-...étrange.

-C'était ma prochaine proposition.

Hinata posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin. Ils regardèrent la télé avec des yeux vitreux jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata décide de rompre le silence (et accessoirement d'informer Gaara sur l'état du rejeton du bidon (\o/))

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé au bébé hier soir.

-...

-Et il a obéis.

-...

-Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'il entend?

-...je pense...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?

-...?

-Ben oui...si il écoute, on peut lui parler, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Peut-être même qu'il nous écoute maintenant.

-Ben causes-y, tu veux que j'y fasse quoi?

-Tu veux pas y parler, toi?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-« La grossesse, une étape importante de la vie », chapitre trois page sept à huit, commença Hinata en levant un doigt savant devant le nez de Gaara (doigt qu'elle commença à agiter de manière menaçante (menaçamment, ça existe pas, hein?)). « Pour que les liens se forment entre les parents et le futur nouveau-né, il faut communiquer dès les premiers signes d'écoute. Vous pouvez lui parlez de beaucoup de choses, tel que le temps qu'il fait, ce que vous ressentez, vos hobbys, etc. Si vous voulez faire écoutez de la musique, veillé à ne pas le faire pendant une heure d'affilée, car bien que bénéfique pour le bébé, elle peut aussi se révélé traitresse, votre ventre amplifiant tout les sons. Veillé aussi à caresser le ventre tout en parlant, le bébé pouvant associé votre voix à la manière que vous avez de vous comportez avec lui! ». Voilà, t'as plus d'excuses, maintenant!

-T'as appris le bouquin par cœur?

-Oui.

-Et en admettant que je veuille lui parler, qu'est-ce que j'y dis?

-Bah, les trucs basiques...genre tu l'aimes, t'es tout content et tout et tout...

Gaara aurait pu éclater de rire et se rouler par terre, mais il préféra hocher les épaules.

Hinata (qui se doutait bien qu'il ne ferait rien), prit sa main et la mit (de force) sur son ventre.

-Voilà, il te reste plus qu'a parler.

-Tu veux que j'y...

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi! Improvise!

Gaara, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, fusilla Hinata du regard.

-Bon. C'est papa. Voilà, t'es contente?

-Mais fais un effort!

-Sinon quoi?

-...je m'en vais.

-Et où?

-Chez une amie.

-Ta copine rousse, celle qui est moche avec son grand front, est en Egypte. La blonde conne est en Amérique et celle qui a des macarons sur le crâne est en stage de survie dans la forêt.

-J'ai d'autres amies.

-Non.

-Si!

-Tu vois, continua Gaara en parlant au ventre, ta mère dit avoir des amies, mais c'est pas vrai.

Hinata se mit a pleurer (sans transition, pas de petites larmes, pas de hoquet, pas d'alerte, rien).

-T'es qu'un salaud!

-Je m'excuse, je voulais pas dire ça...disons que...

« S'excuser soi-même », chapitre quatre, page deux: « ... ».

...

Il l'avait pas lu, ce bouquin! Flûte!

-...enfin...bon, d'accord, c'est sortit tout seul.

-N...n...non...t...t'as...r...rai...t'as raison...

-Mais non.

-J...je...suis...je suis une mère qui n'a même pas sa majorité, et j'ai pas d'amis...

-Mais si.

-Qui?

-...moi?

Hinata arrêta de pleurer et réfléchi.

-...t'es pas un cadeau tout les jours.

-Excuse-moi.

-...tu seras plus gentil, maintenant?

-Oui. Enfin...j'essaierai...

-...je suis toute seule...!

-Mais non. Il est là, lui.

Gaara indiqua du pouce la bosse du ventre d'Hinata.

-...I...il...il compte pas...

-Bah si.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui.

-...merci...

-...

-Tu vas y parler, maintenant?

Gaara ne répondit pas un planta un doigt dans l'estomac de la noiraude (à travers la peau, parce que dans l'estomac directement, c'est un petit peu dur (si quelqu'un a déjà essayer, je serais curieuse de savoir la sensation que ça fait (de planter un doigt dans un vrai estomac (j'ai des idées morbides, continué la lecture))).

-Tiens, c'est marrant, ça.

-Quoi?

-Je crois que je sens un de ses membres.

-Quoi?

-Ouais, y'a une petite résistance, comme si il me repoussait. C'est pas très fort, mais bon.

-...et si c'était son crâne, tu pourrais y faire du mal! Retire ton doigt de suite!

-Hé, ho, c'est toi qui voulais que je le touche et que j'y parle!

-J'ai changé d'avis! Retire ce doigt!

-Mais c'est bon, de toute façon, je sais que c'est pas son crâne.

-Et qu'est-ce que...

-L'instinct paternel.

L'excuse universel. L'instinct (souvenez-vous en!).

Gaara retira son doigt et reposa sa main à plat. Dessous, il sentait vaguement une présence qui posait Dieu sait quel membre contre sa paume (c'est chooouuu).

-Bah voilà, et j'y parle de quoi, maintenant?

-Joue le jeu!

-Je ne veux pas parler avec l'embryon qui me sert de progéniture.

Hinata ouvrait la bouge avec un regard plus qu'archi terriblement flippant quand Gaara se rendit compte de la grosse (grosse) grosse boulette qu'il venait de dire.

-...je...

-_Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?_

-...rien, faut que j'y aille...

-_Gaara. Sabakuno. Reviens. Ici. Tout. De. Suite._

-Je crois que je vais te laisser tranquille un moment, le temps que...enfin...que tu n'aie plus cette envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

-_Toi. Revenir. Ici. Immédiatement._

Gaara, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, eut peur d'une femme.

Je la refais, histoire que ça pénètre vos cerveaux: _Gaara,_ le _grand, _l_'unique_, _Sabakuno Gaara_, déclara _forfait_ face à une _femme_ par _instinct _(je vous avais bien dit de vous en rappelez!)_ de survie!_

Le rouquin monta les marches qui le séparait de son antre (sa chambre) quatre à quatre et, une fois assit sur son lit (et même pas essouffler), il se rendit compte qu'il avait capituler face à une gonzesse qui ne ferait probablement pas de mal à une mouche.

Il soupira et s'allongea de travers sur son lit, se mangea le mur contre lequel son lit était appuyer, maudit ledit mur et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Après toutes ces péripéties et dès que la noiraude serait calmée, il se prendrait une tisane et au lit. Cette journée puait comme la future couche de l'embryon qui lui servait de progéniture.

Gaara soupira, regarda ses pieds et regarda sa chaise tout en tournant dessus (vous savez, les chaises de bureau, elles tournent, toussa toussa...). Il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe. Il allait devoir trier tout ce qu'il y a dans sa chambre, c'est-à-dire tout les cartons sous son plumard. Et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il allait devoir raser les murs et aller au galetas dans le plus grand silence si il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre ses maudits cartons. Temari, Kankuro, Monsieur et même Anna (plus un seul allié dans cette maison) essayait toujours d'ouvrir les boîtes et de regarder les trésors (selon lui; pour quelqu'un de normal, ça ressemblait vachement à une poubelle) qu'elles contenaient. Mais c'était à lui, et tout ce qui est à lui, on y touche pas (comme les nones (ou les tableaux des musées (ou la dernière carte du château de pépé))).

Il arrêta de tourner sa chaise, se leva, chancela, se mit plat ventre et tira un à un ses cartons tout cela en moins de dix minutes.

C'était rigolo de voir que les expériences les plus marquantes de sa vie tenaient en douze boîte à chaussures, pointure 40-41 (c'était les cartons de Temari (lui, il utilisait ses cartons pour faire des cibles et tirer dedans avec le flingue à Jiroubou (qui a dit que son t-shirt était un fake?))).

Non, en fait, c'était pitoyable.

Douze cartons qui résumaient ses douze dernières années. Douze années de sa vie tenaient dans des boîtes qui servaient de protection à des talons aiguilles _de filles _à la méga-mode. Il aurait pu mettre un titre sur sa collection. Un titre clinquant comme « PAS TOUCHE! », « Mes plus belles années », « Ma vie », « A mon enfant » ou encore « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? ». Mais il n'avait pas la force de trouver un titre à cet ensemble de journées qui débutent et qui finissent dans le même esprit de « je suis mal aimééé! » sans tomber dans un dépression sévère.

Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée des cartons lui semblait plus intelligente que le journal intime, la première proposition de Baki pour faire le tri dans sa vie.

Gaara soupira et empila les cartons les uns sur les autres et réfléchi.

Temari et Kankuro n'étaient pas là, Anna s'en était allé (et Anna s'en alla, MOUARF!) et Monsieur...reviendrait quand il reviendrait, mais pas avant un bon moment, pendant qu'Hinata piquait une crise en bas.

Il avait largement le temps de monter au galetas, cacher les cartons, redescendre, fermer sa porte A CLE!, ranger sa chambre, trier tout ce qu'il voulait épargner et recevoir la visite d'Hinata qui dirait un truc comme « désolée d'avoir été grossière avec toi, je suis désolée, tu es mon sauveur, sans toi, je serais en train de me faire agresser par des clochards avec qui je partage mon repas quotidien et qui me menacerait d'un couteau -j'ai pas fais mon rappel du tétanos, arrête de rire- et puis de toute façon je t'aime... ».

Le rouquin se colla une grosse baffe bien méchante dans la joue droite et fixa son mur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense des trucs comme ça. Ça deviendrait invivable dans sa tête, sinon. Et comme ces temps-ci, il avait du mal à garder la tête froide pour analyser calmement les choses qui lui tombaient dessus les unes après les autres sans tomber dans le « GROSSE GALERE! RECULE, RECULE! », il n'avait pas besoin d'en plus se donner (de faux espoirs qui seraient faux, de toute façon) du fil à retordre avec une nouvelle idée à la con.

Un couple, faut-y pas être bête...

Prit d'une motivation à ébranlé une montagne, le rouquin prit sa pile de cartons dans les bras et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte de sortie. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Fondamentalement (je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça sonne bien), Gaara n'est pas un idiot. Pas un idiot complet, en tout cas. Aussi, il n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes (Kankuro avait raconter une fois une histoire comme quoi il y avait des fantômes à la cave (le brun n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ce soir-là tellement il s'était foutu les jetons)), aux monstres dans la cave (ceux qui mangent les enfants qui mangent pas leurs soupes), au Père Noël (...bon, un peu, mais il était petit) ou aux autres bêtises de ce genre. Aussi, il se doutait bien que la porte ne s'était pas ouverte toute seule et que quelqu'un l'avait poussée.

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, se broya la nuque en mettant sa tête face à la porte et croisa les billes pâles qui servaient d'yeux à la fille qui vivait chez lui (pas la blonde, l'autre).

-...

-...

-...

-...

Un silence embarrassé suivit cet instant d'étonnement.

Gaara décida de faire comme si c'était _normal _de regarder une fille de travers (au sens propre) avec des tas de cartons remplis dans les bras.

-Tu veux...?

-...qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je danse la macarena. Ça se voit.

-...c'est quoi, tout ça?

-Je t'en pose, des questions, moi?

Pour tout dire, oui, mais Hinata ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à la question du rouquin.

-...où est-ce que tu emmènes tout ça?

-Au grenier.

-Je peux t'aider?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je voulais...enfin...m'excuser...pour tout à l'heure...quand je t'ai crier dessus...j'avais pas de raison et j'ai été méchante...désolée...

-Ça va, c'est bon.

-Non c'est pas bon -_ma parole, t'es devenue une banane molle!_

-Mais si.

-Je m'en veux!

-Tu t'en veux? Alors barres-toi de mon chemin.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on est tout seul ici.

-Et quoi?

-...bah...j'ai un peu...

Gaara mit un bon moment avant que son cerveau ne transmette l'information plus loin.

-T'as la trouille?

-...

-Non?

-...si.

-De quoi?

-...j'ai jamais aimé les grandes maisons vide...

-Elle est pas vide, je suis là.

-...mais quand même...te-plaît...?

Gaara regarda la noiraude. Elle lui faisait sa petite bouille de chien noyé, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là et la laisser flipper toute seule.

D'un autre côté, si il ne montait pas son fatras maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais.

Soudain, Gaara pensa qu'elle avait la chiasse. Elle avait la trouille de rester ici toute seule pendant que lui était à deux mètres. Et pour il ne savait qu'elle raison débile ou encore plus, il se mit à rigoler.

POUR DE VRAI! PAS UN « PFFFRRTTT! », UN VRAI « HAHA! »!

-...c'est drôle? Je suis drôle?

-...n...non...mais...mais tu...MWOUHAHAHA! (non, quand même, il rigole comme un Gaara rigole)...t'as la trouille que je monte là-haut?

-...euh...oui?

-...m...mais..(pffrrrtt!)...pourquoi?

-...mais j'en sais rien!

-...haha!

-Me laisse pas toute seule!

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Que je t'achète un grigri contre...de quoi t'as peur?

-...des maisons vide.

-...mouhahahaha!

-...pas drôle...

-...ahlàlàlà!

-...tu veux bien m'emmener en haut avec toi?

-Hors de question.

Plous quouestione dé rirè, mèntenint (ceci est un accent mafieux).

Gaara avait retrouver son sérieux aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu (c'est qu'il est bien élevé, ce sérieux).

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Maiseuh!

-Le grenier est un endroit terrifiant pour toi. Maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre, ferme la porte à clé, roule-toi en boule sous ton lit et attend que je vienne te dire que la voie est libre.

-...tu me prends pour une idiote, c'est ça?

-A peu de chose près, oui.

-Je ne...

-Hinata, murmura Gaara avec son regard de tueur en série fou, tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

-...OK...

La noiraude alla dans sa chambre, ferma la porte. Gaara soupira, se dit qu'il avait encore réussis à la mettre en rogne resoupira et se dirigea vers son galetas.

Il montait les marches sombres et mal-éclairée quand il entendit une respiration faible derrière lui.

Gaara se remémora son livre sur le self-control et décida de ne pas paniquer tout de suite, de regarder la source du bruit d'abord.

Il se retourna (enfin la tête (il tourna la tête à s'en broyer la colonne vertébral)) et tomba nez-à-nez avec Hinata.

-Encore? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-...j'étais bien partie pour me mettre en boule sous le lit...mais je ne voulais pas rester toute seule.

-Et al...

-Je viens avec toi.

Le rouquin se dit que ce serait quand même méchant d'y dire non. Alors il reresoupira et continua de monter les escaliers, Hinata sur les talons.

-...Hina...

-Il est complètement hors de question que je redescende seule ces escaliers inquiétant!

-...tu peux ouvrir la porte?

-...

Hinata se sentit stupide, rougit et ouvrit la porte avec la même délicatesse qu'un démineur qui coupe le fil rouge alors que c'est le bleu.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant. Une vague de froid transperça la peau peu habillée d'Hinata, qui couina et se réfugia derrière le rouquin.

-Mince...la fenêtre est restée ouverte.

-...ç...ç...ç...ça...m..m...m...m...m...mme..r...r...rassure...p..

-Ça va, j'ai compris.

-...il y a quelqu'un?demanda (stupidement, il faut bien l'avouer) la noiraude avec le peu d'assurance qui lui restait.

Il y eut un grand silence.

-...tu t'attendais à ce que quelqu'un réponde?

-Justement pas.

-Rassurée?

-Non.

Gaara entra dans le grenier, Hinata accrochée à son t-shirt.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu de tout ce beusier et regarda où placer ses affaires sans que quelqu'un puisse les trouver (quel génie, ce quelqu'un!).

-Q...qu'est-ce que...tu...

-T'as froid ou t'as encore les chocottes.

Vous savez comment y dit, Jar Jar Binks? Bleu bleu les chocottes!

C'était la minute la plus stupide de toute votre existence, ne vous en cachez pas.

-Un peu les deux...

-La fenêtre est par là, t'as cas aller la fermée.

-...seule?

-Oui, seule.

-Non. J'ai pas froid.

Gaara aurait bien voulu rereresoupirer, mais il venait de trouver la cachette idéale. Il posa toutes ses affaires par terre et avisa un vieux, très vieux, piano à queue qui avait perdu des cordes et des touches. Il était recouvert d'un draps anciennement blanc et qui possédait maintenant des petites touches brunes et beaucoup de poussière. Il souleva le draps et constata avec joie qu'il y avait la place pour ses cartons en dessous de l'instrument.

Hinata, pendant que le rouquin rentrait précautionneusement les douze boîtes, regardait avec un léger intérêt tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Elle distingua clairement un rocking-chair, sur lequel reposait une poupée en porcelaine qui souriait d'un air lugubre (Hinata déglutit et concentra son regard ailleurs). Elle vit une maison de poupées extraordinairement grande posée sur une vieille table de jardin en plastic. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes (holé!), elle se serait approchée pour admirer de plus près.

A côté de l'impressionnante maison de poupée, il y avait tout une vieille et petite bibliothèque remplie de feuille de papier, de vieux bougeoirs digne des pires films d'horreur de tout les temps et des classeurs par centaines. Et un squelette de rat, aussi.

La jeune fille couina encore et décida de faire comme si de rien était.

Il y avait des jouets par dizaine, un vieil ordinateur qui possédait un grand trou dans l'écran, un guidon de vélo tout rouillé, un skateboard qui soutenait un pot de fleurs vide et une armature de lit.

Et parmi tout ça, un berceau.

Hinata allait s'approcher quand elle se mit à hurler.

Le rouquin avait _osé _poser une main sur elle pour la tirer hors du grenier avant qu'elle ne meurt de froid.

-Viens, on descend.

-...f...f...froid...

-Je sais.

-...b...b...brrr!

-Oui, c'est ça.

Gaara lui prit le bras et la redescendit vitesse grand V à sa chambre.

-Prend une douche, ça ira mieux après.

-...d...d...d'accord.

-Et n'ai pas peur, merde à la fin!

-...f...f...froid...

-Ah OK, désolé.

Le rouquin entra dans sa chambre pendant que la noiraude faisait pareil de son côté. Il commença a faire le tour de sa chambre pour trouver tout ce qu'il y avait à épargner de valeur (ordi portable, jeux vidéos, consoles, etc), lorsque la noiraude revint dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

Gaara respira un grand coup pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs et se retourna.

-Oui?

-Je ne quitterais pas cette pièce tant que tu n'auras pas parler à ton bébé!

Mais c'est qu'elle obstinée!

Gaara ne répondit pas et continua d'entasser des choses dans un sac.

Ils passèrent un bon moment en silence. Gaara fit deux aller-retour grenier-chambre-grenier avant de fermer sa porte de chambre à clé. Il avait finit le gros du travail avant mercredi, donc il passa le reste de son après-midi à glander devant la télé.

Le soir, au souper (sans transition, t'as vu ça?)...

-...Gaara?

-Oui?

-Elle est où, Hinata?

-Je l'ai enfermée dans ma chambre.

Un ange passa. D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas passé.

-...tu as fait _quoi?_

-J'ai enfermer Hinata dans ma chambre pour qu'elle se calme un peu.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-Je sais pas...quatre-cinq heures...

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que Monsieur, Kankuro et Temari ne se ruent sur le double des clés pour aller délivrer la pauvre fille.

-T'EN FAIS PAS, HINATA! ON VA TE SORTIR DE LA!

Monsieur s'énervait car, comme dans tout les moments adrénaline et tout et tout, la clé mit un certain moment avant d'entrer dans la serrure.

Quand enfin ils ouvrirent la porte, ce fut pour trouver une Hinata endormie dans le lit du rouquin, un paquet de biscuits, un paquet de chips et une canette de soda vide reposant sur le sol immaculé de la pièce.

Temari s'approcha du plumard et secoua l'épaule de la noiraude, qui grogna un « 'core 5 minutes... », avant de se rendormir.

Monsieur fit les gestes qu'il avait appris à l'armée pour le replis stratégique et tout le monde sortit de la chambre.

-Bon. Elle dort. On va la laisser dormir et on va lui monter un plateau plein de quoi se ravitailler.

-OK.

-Vous vous en chargez.

-Maiseuh!

-Pas de mais. Allez cherchez de la bouffe et posez le tout sur le bureau.

Après avoir laisser de quoi se nourrir sur le bureau du rouquin, tout le monde alla se coucher. Sauf Gaara, qui était puni et qui était sortit de la maison en marmonnant un « de toute façon, vous m'aimez pas ».

Tout le monde passa une bonne nuit, et c'est Gaara en personne qui alla réveiller Hinata le lendemain matin. A deux heures.

En s'écrasant sur son lit juste à côté de la noiraude qui sursauta violemment et lui donna un coup de genou dans le nez.

-Aïe!

-WOUAH!

-T'ES MALADE DE FRAPPER LES GENS COMME ÇA SI TÔT LE MATIN?

-T'ES MALADE DE REVEILLER LES GENS COMME ÇA SI TÔT LE MATIN?

Un délicat petit « VOS visages d'animaux » fut crier et les deux se massèrent différentes parties de leurs anatomies personnelle (le nez pour Gaara et le cœur pour Hinata (...(vous pensiez à quoi, là?))).

-T'es complètement folle!murmura avec rage Gaara en se pinçant le nez.

-Qui a enfermer l'autre dans une chambre pendant près de huit heures?

-...

-Peut-être même quinze ou quatorze, finalement!

-...ça va...je suis déso...

-Je m'en fiche!

-Du cal...

-Me demande pas de me...

-La ferme. Je m'excuse, alors rendors-toi.

La noiraude se mit à bouder et se remit sur le dos en tirant les couvertures à elle.

-Tu veux pas aller dans ta chambre, par hasard?siffla avec une rage contenue un Gaara exténué et qui sentait les trucs pas clair.

-Tu veux que je dise à ton père que c'est maintenant que tu rentres?

-Non. De toute façon, je m'en fiche.

-Alors trouve-toi un plumard et dors.

C'est qu'elle est déterminée, la petite!

Gaara, qui n'aime pas perdre deux fois dans la même journée face à la même personne, décida de devenir têtu et resta allongé sur ce qui est quand même son lit, après tout.

Hinata lui donna toute une série de coup de pied et finit par s'endormir. Gaara, lui, attendait patiemment qu'elle lui foute la paix et fixait le plafond.

Quand (enfin) la noiraude se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée (...il en a de la chance, celui-là! (j'arrête, compris)), Gaara posa sa main sur son ventre (avec délicatesse, ce serait bourrin de la réveiller en faisant l'imbécile).

-...j'ai toujours aucune idée de quoi je pourrais te parler. Alors dis-toi juste que le monde est pas si cool que ça en a l'air et que t'as beaucoup de chance d'être là-dedans (ouais, enfin, question de point de vue...).

Pas de réponse, ce qui dans un sens est assez inquiétant.

-...je...

Hinata grogna dans son sommeil et coupa le rouquin dans son élan sensationnel pour dire quelque chose au marmot.

Le jeune homme soupira et s'endormit.

Le temps passa rapidement parce qu'un phénomène qui porte un nom (je crois, en tout cas...) fait que quand on redoute quelque chose, eh ben le temps passe plus vite, ce qui à la longue se révèle chiant et terriblement pas cool.

Donc comme nous le disions, le temps passa si vite que le jour le plus horrible de l'année arriva (à part le mardi où y'a pas de dessert à la cantoche).

Mercredi (PIN PIN PIN!).

Les festivités commencent à six heures trente du matin du mardi, quand Monsieur se rendit compte que la maison était dans un état impossible et que sa belle-mère et sa propre mère allait encore jaser au sujet « d'environnement pas stable et pas propre pour des enfants en pleine croissance émotionnelle ».

Donc à six heures trente, après un petit-déjeuner faible (les estomacs étant noué par la peur du lendemain), on se met à putzer (c'est du suisse, ça veut dire « nettoyer » (à prononcer: « poutssé (accentué bien le « é ») »(c'était la minute culturelle)) partout où c'est possible, à astiquer tout les recoins de la maison, on trie les photos belle (et on les embellit (sourires, etc) avec Photoshop) et on les accrochent sur le mur dans des cadres tout neuf (achetés pour l'occasion). On met des fleurs dans les vases vide dans lesquels on retrouve de la monnaie (ça m'arrive souvent, je suis assez distraite et j'oublie où je met mon fric), on aère toutes les pièces, on vérifie toute l'installation électrique...

On envoie les filles acheter des choses saines et équilibrer pendant que les garçons jettent pizzas, surgelés, hamburgers, restes du resto chinois qui restaient dans le frigo. On va chercher les vieux cadeaux de Noël ou d'anniversaire pourris qu'on réinstalle là où il devrait être, c'est-à-dire devant les yeux de la personne qui rentre dans la maison. On a même réquisitionné tout les potes dispo pour l'occasion (merci à Kiba et à Sakon)!

A la fin de la première journée, tout le monde était très fatigué mais fut rémunéré en conséquence (10 (monnaie qui vous plaît) pour chaque choses astiquées) par Monsieur lui-même.

On mangea un petit quelque chose et on alla dormir pour se faire réveiller à sept heures le matin suivant.

Et ça recommence pour les derniers préparatifs (on fait la même chose que la veille, mais en mieux) pour que finalement, à deux heures de l'après-midi, tout le monde aille se doucher et mettre des fringues qui ne puent pas la transpiration.

Pour qu'à dix-sept heures trente-huit minutes vingt-six secondes (17h38'26'', je crois) tapantes, il y ait le...

Le...

DING-DOOONG!

Qui pourrait aussi s'appeler le son du Glas de la Mort qui Tue (abrégé GMT).

Monsieur déglutit, se releva (toute la famille s'était assise sur les marches de l'escalier en priant pour qu'il y ait un accident qui empêche tout le monde de venir chez eux), vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que tout était _parfaitement parfait_, posa sa main sur la poignée, déglutit une seconde fois et ouvrit à sa Belle-Manman.

-B...Belle-maman...

-...

Madame (que l'on appellera...euh...voyons...euh...euh...aarrrggg!...la Vieille (mais ça reste entre nous)) entra dans le hall, envoya sa valise dans les jambes de son gendre et regarda autour d'elle.

Les enfants, eux, s'étaient lentement relevé.

La vieille regarda ses petits enfants.

-Vous êtes encore là, vous?demanda-t-elle avec un ennui apocalyptique. Vous en avez même adopté une...

Gaara allait répondre un truc super méchant qu'on ne dit pas à une grand-mère sénile quand une autre vieille sénile poussa la première en courant pour aller au toilette. Cette vieille folle était suivie d'une véritable colonie de marmot qui se mirent à sauter partout.

-...

-...

Si on oublie le boucan des gamins (des _invités_, pardon), le silence qui s'installa entre les différentes générations réunie était plus ou moins étouffant et terriblement gêné, personne ne sachant quoi faire ou dire.

Étonnamment, c'est Kankuro qui s'approcha pour embrasser sa mère-grand (c'est-y pas moche, ça (le Petit Chaperon Rouge est la première personne connue à avoir parler verlan!)) avec un hypocrite « vous m'avez teeelllement manqué! ». Mère-grand lui glissa d'ailleurs un gros billet bien juteux dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son petit-fils.

Kankuro retourna dans les rangs avec un gros sourire stupide, pendant que La Vieille faisait le tour des trois autres comme le chef des éléphants dans Le Livre de La Jungle (c'est la patrouille des éléphants...vous savez...?).

La Vieille regarda Temari de haut en bas, puis fit une grimace genre « pfff » et regarda avec dégout les bas-résille noir et la extra-mini-jupe également noir de la blonde.

Elle passa devant Gaara sans le voir (il lui tira la langue).

Et elle s'arrêta finalement devant Hinata.

-...

-...euh...euh...euh...euh...euh..

STRESS! STRESS! PANIQUE, PANIQUE!

La Vieille se tourna de nouveau vers Temari. Elle se tourna encore vers Hinata et elle plissa les yeux de dégoût. Elle s'adressa à Temari:

-Je me disais bien que tu deviendrais lesbienne, un jour ou l'autre.

Il y a une expression que j'affectionne tout particulièrement qui conviendrait parfaitement à la situation: « WTF? ».

Kankuro retint un hurlement de rire hystérique, Gaara fixa un point dans le vide, Hinata rougit extra-fort et Temari eut un air particulièrement « WTF?».

-Grand-mère! C'est pas ma copine! Enfin, si...c'est mon amie...mais...

-C'est la copine de Gaara.

Kankuro reçut un regard à glacer le sang d'un serpent de la part de son roux de frère.

La Vieille se tourna vers le plus petit de ses petits-enfants de ce côté-là de la famille.

-...tu te fais des amis, toi?

-...non.

-Dans ce cas-là, qui est-elle?

-...je...je...je...je...je...je suis...Hi...Hi...Hinata...

-Elle bégaie?

-Normalement pas (faut un coup de pied pour qu'elle se remette en marche XD).

Ouh! Le vilain mensonge!

La Vieille leva sa canne en bois incrustée d'un gros diamant au-dessus de la tête de la noiraude.

-A mon époque, on frappait les bègues avec des cannes pour leur passer l'envie de bafouiller.

Monsieur décida d'intervenir à ce moment-là.

-C'est une jeune fille que l'on s'est vu forcé d'accueil (regard méchant en direction du rouquin).

-Et pour quelle raison cet endroit s'est transformer en recueil pour prostituée?

-P...p...prosti...tuée...?

-Elle est enceinte...

...

...

...

-...de Gaara.

Bravo, ça, c'était fort utile de le préciser!

La Vieille tourna lentement la tête en direction de Gaara, qui eut soudain une envie fort irrépressible de lui faire bouffer sa canne sans son dentier.

-...toi?

-Oui?demanda innocemment le rouquin.

La Vieille prit une grosse inspiration quand d'autres personnes de la famille entrèrent dans la maison.

Il y eut des tas et des tas de « HELLO! », « Salut! », « Ouh mais comme ti as grandi! », donc La Vieille ne put pas crier tout de suite. Bon, OK, Monsieur était aussi un tout petit peu intervenu pour calmer le jeu en envoyant son fils cadet et la noiraude chercher des boissons à la cave.

A la cave, il fait super froid (c'est une description très utile!)

-Alors?

-...je te plains tout les jours un peu plus.

-Ça fait très plaisir, t'imagines même pas à quel point.

-Tu crois qu'elle va t'en vouloir?

-Tu crois qu'on survivra sans son héritage?

-...on va être ruiné au bout de deux mois, avec le bébé...

-Mais non. Je trouverais un boulot.

-Et tu feras quoi? Vendeur de frite?

-C'est une honte d'être vendeur de frite?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais comme il avait raison, elle décida de refermer la bouche.

-Viens, on y retourne.

-Je préfère rester ici.

-Tu crèveras de froid toute seule, alors.

Hinata s'assit sur une caisse et croisa bras et jambes. Le rouquin soupira.

-Allez, viens! Ça va être marrant.

-Maieuh!

-Viens, fais pas ta poule mouillé.

-...

Hinata se laissa remonter à contrecœur.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au salon où tout les « adultes calmes et réfléchis » discutaient de choses plus ou moins intelligente.

Sauf que de nombreux mioches avaient décidé de faire barrage au milieu du couloir.

-Dégagez, murmura Gaara avec son ton « je vais vous _tuéééé_ (voix d'outre-tombe) ».

-YAAAHHH!répondirent de manière constructive les enfants de tailles et d'âge différents, tout en tenant bon.

Le rouquin passa outre le barrage, Hinata sur les talons.

-C'est tes cousins?

-...

-Oui?

-Ça te poses un problème?

-Non, c'était pour savoir.

-Pff...

-Quoi?

-Je sens que ça va être le bordel, c'est tout.

Hinata et le rouquin soupirèrent en même temps et se préparèrent psychologiquement aux nombreuses (très nombreuses) questions qui allaient leur être posées (sauf si tout le monde dans cette famille n'en avait rien à foutre).

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et furent surpris par la quantité d'alcool déjà ingurgitée par tout le monde.

Il y eut un grand silence, comme à l'Apocalypse.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...Ben venez vous asseoir...

-OK.

Gaara s'assit sur le tabouret qui lui était réservé lors des soirées de familles (au fond de la pièce, à côté du barre, tout seul dans son coin), pendant qu'Hinata s'asseyait à côté d'une fille à l'air morne et d'un gothique dont elle ne savait strictement rien.

Comme elle ne voulait pas être seule au milieu d'inconnu, elle regarda d'un air implorant Temari pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Temari qui était entre un vieil oncle alcoolique et une tante qui semblait dans le vague. La blonde lui fit un sourire pâle et haussa les épaules d'un air résigné. Hinata tourna alors son attention sur Kankuro, qui _semblait _écouter une fille qui devait avoir quinze ans et qui se faisait passer pour une « grande » (personnellement, j'ai une cousine pareil, sauf qu'elle a treize ans et qu'elle parle de truc nul (je me demande si tout le monde a ce genre de cousine)). _Semblait _parce qu'il avait le regard vitreux et qu'il hochait de la tête verticalement depuis bientôt dix minutes. Elle abandonna l'idée d'attirer son attention et se reporta sur le cadet, cadet qui sirotait une bouteille de rouge. Il lui sourit et agita la bouteille en faisant un « pas de channnnce! » avec un petit quelque chose d'arrogant.

Hinata poussa un petit soupir et regarda les gens qui étaient autour.

Monsieur avait posé sa tête dans la paume de sa main et écoutait avec ennui sa mère lui donner des conseils d'éducation avec ses enfants. De l'autre côté de la mère de Monsieur, il y avait un type qui faisait quelque chose avec son portable dernier cri, à côté d'une gonzesse qui faisait pareil. Encore de l'autre côté, il y avait une vieille qui faisait poutou-poutou à la plante verte qui se trouvait entre elle et La Vieille. La Vieille en elle-même regardait Hinata avec le même regard qu'un faucon qui veut s'attaquer à une famille de petits hamsters des champs, pendant qu'une femme lui parlait bégonias (à La Vieille).

Tout d'un coup, sans avis précis, quelqu'un demanda (innocemment): « et c'est qui, celle-là (en parlant d'Hinata, évidemment)? ».

Tout les regards se posèrent sur la noiraude (le gothique et Morne-Girl se tournèrent aussi, rajoutant un coup de dramatisme dans tout ce beusier).

Hinata rougit (quelle surprise).

-Euh...ben...en...en...en fa...en fait je...

Les regards devinrent insistant. Comment? Je ne sais pas.

-Vous êtes?

-...Hinata...Hyuuga...

Et elle a pas bafouiller!

-Et elle boit pas, la demoiselle?demanda un chauve.

-Euh...non...

-Par choix ou c'est votre religion?

-...euh...c'est pour...la santé...

Elle se rendit compte que Monsieur n'était plus là, que Temari avait prétexté un besoin urgent de faire pipi et que Kankuro s'était enfui avec la fille de quinze ans. Gaara, lui, somnolait dans son coin.

-Ah bon?

La remarque était dédaigneuse.

-Oui.

Prend de l'assurance, bon sang!

-Vous étiez alcoolique?

-Non. Je ne bois pas souvent non plus.

-Vous ne buvez pas souvent, mais vous ne buvez pas pour cause sanitaire?

-Euh...euh...en fait...

-Alors?

Il paraît qu'il y avait une sonnerie d'alarme à Tchernobyl avant que ça se transforme en feux d'artifice. La même sonnerie résonnait dans les oreilles de la noiraude.

-...euh...je...ne peux plus boire...

-Des problèmes rénaux?

-Non.

-Alors quoi? Cancer?

-Grossesse.

C'était sortit très vite.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune réaction. Puis le gothique lui dit:

-Félicitation.

-M...merci...

Le peu de courage qu'elle avait amassé jusque-là était partit en fumée.

-Ouah, cool!

-Félicitation!

-Bonne chance!

-Joie et bonheur aux futurs parents!

Un silence suivit cette réflexion. Par instinct, quelques personnes se tournèrent vers Gaara, qui somnolait toujours (ou qui s'était endormit (ou qui était mort, tout bêtement))).

-Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, alors?

Hinata allait répondre qu'elle était amie avec Temari et qu'elle l'avait recueillie (la version que Monsieur lui avait demander de retenir) quand elle revit l'image du rouquin avec sa bouteille et son air de « pas de channnce » et elle répondit en savourant chaque syllabe:

-C'est Gaara qui m'a mise enceinte.

Il y eut des regards éloquent avant que La Vieille ne se retourne et envoie le bout de sa canne (involontairement) entre le gros orteils et les autres orteils du rouquin, qui se réveilla paresseusement et regarda sa mémé avec un léger semblant de surprise.

-C'est quoi ton problème?

-CESSE CE TON INSOLENT IMMEDIATEMENT, JEUNE HOMME!cria La Vieille.

Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

Gaara bailla longuement, rendant La Vieille folle de colère.

-C'est quoi ton problème?répéta Gaara avec un petit-quelque chose d'insolent.

-Tu as mis une fille enceinte? C'était vrai?

-Ah bon?demanda le rouquin en mimant un effet de surprise.

Pour la première fois, Gaara était l'objet de l'attention de tout le monde dans sa famille! Et c'était quelque chose d'assez troublant, pour lui.

-Et après? C'est pas comme si je l'assumais pas...

-Tu te rends compte de l'âge que tu as?murmura La Vieille avec un ton passablement menaçant.

-Est-ce que toi, tu sais l'âge que j'ai?

Les plus jeunes dans la pièce se levèrent pour aller voir ce que faisait les marmots.

Les adultes restèrent pour hocher la tête en faisant « tut tut tut (c'est le son avec la langue, super dur à écrire) ».

-Jeune homme, est-ce que tu sais qu'un bébé va bouleversé ton existence de manière considérable?

-Oui.

-Et ça ne te pose pas de problème?demanda une tante snob.

-Non.

-Le souper est servi.

Les personnes qui ne s'étaient pas encore levée se levèrent pour aller à la salle à manger, super bien décorée par le traiteur.

Gaara prit la noiraude par le bras et l'installa en bout de table, à côté de Temari (qu'il gratifia d'un « merci pour ton soutiens ») et de Kankuro (la fille de quinze ans était à côté de lui et n'arrêtait pas de parler). Le rouquin lui-même s'assit quelque part en face de ses frère/sœur/mère-de-son-enfant/cousine.

Le reste des gens qui s'étaient pas installés s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table et attendirent d'être servi.

C'est pas important, mais ils mangeaient des spaghettis carbonara (miam!).

Le début du repas se fit dans des réflexions passablement déplacées sur la grossesse chez les jeunes, les mauvais exemples, les nouvelles idoles à la grosse mode et aux drogues. Ce que tout le monde oublie, lors de ces conversations, c'est qu'eux aussi, ont été jeunes (et que le sujet de la conversation est à table).

La fille de quinze ans continuait de parler et de parler et de parler...à Kankuro (qui n'en avait rien à foutre) et c'était la seule à parler à leurs coin de table. Jusqu'à ce que La Vieille prenne une grande décision:

-J'ai bien réfléchi. Si un bébé doit venir dans cette maison, je vais venir vivre ici.

Monsieur recracha le contenu de son verre sur la table (contenu qui gicla comme le jet d'une fontaine jusqu'à un mètre trente de distance), Kankuro s'étouffa dans sa serviette, Temari lâcha ses service et Gaara fit ressortir un spaghetti par le nez sous le choc (grande classe, bravo), provoquant un hurlement de rire hystérique de la part de son aîné, qui s'étouffa pour de bon et dût sortir de table (c'est con, comme expression) pour aller s'étouffer ailleurs, la cousine qui parle sur les talons.

-...r...rester?balbutia Monsieur en s'essuyant la bouche sous le regard méprisant de La Vieille, pendant que Gaara tirait sur son spaghetti et le mettait dans l'assiette de son vieil oncle en chaise roulante (ne pas se moquer des personnes âgées et/ni des handicapées, c'est très vilain). M...Mais...mais...non...

-Comment ça, non?

-...je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez obligée de...

-Vous avez raté une étape importante dans l'éducation de votre bat...cadet. Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que mon (arrière) petit-enfant soit en bonne santé et entouré de gens qui soit responsable de lui!* (elle se tourne vers le rouquin). Toi, il y a des choses qu'on t'a pas apprise, en pension.

Gaara allait lui dire que de toute façon, la ferme, sale vieille, quand la noiraude écrasa violemment son pied avec le sien (est-ce que c'est compréhensible?).

-...comme quoi? Mettre un préservatif?

Le silence se fit dans l'assistance. Apparemment, les mots tels que sexe, contraceptif et autre flatulence doivent être considérer comme tabou.

La Vieille chassa son air choqué de son visage et prit un air méchant.

-Entre autre. Tes parents aussi auraient dû en mettre (Monsieur cassa sa fourchette rien qu'avec la force tellement il avait envie de tuer sa belle-mère).

-On aurait dû vous faire euthanasier quand vous avez commencé à devenir sénile.

Le silence chez les autres convives devenait palpable (sauf chez les enfants qui gazouillaient des imbécilités tels que « nan d'abord! C man pére le + (à lire plusss) fort de touss et pis na! »).

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez me lancé votre dentier à la gueule?

Il faut savoir que La Vieille est assez à cheval sur le beau langage.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Tout de suite, jeune homme.

Gaara reprit une fourchette de spaghetti et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

-...tu crois que j'avais envie de perdre ma fille pour gagner un sale garnement (garnement, hein, pas sale con, garnement) dans ton genre?

-Vous croyiez que j'ai envie de vous avoir pour grand-mère? Vous êtes une sale conne coincée qui devrait péter un coup. Merde, à la fin.

La Vielle fit un sifflement de chien enragé et voulu se jeter sur le rouquin. Mais Gaara fut plus rapide: il prit sa fourchette et son couteau, se jeta sur sa mémé et planta sa fourchette dans l'œil et le couteau dans l'oreille de La Vieille, qui se mit à hurler, pendant qu'autour on criait des « GAARA! GAARA! GAARA! »...

-Gaara? Dis, tu m'écoutes?

Le rouquin secoua la tête et se tourna vers Hinata.

-De quoi?

-Je t'ai demandé de retirer ce spaghetti qui est entré en contact avec ta narine droite de l'assiette de l'homme à côté de toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est dégueulasse!murmura furieusement Hinata.

Pour ceux qui ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, tout ce qu'il y a après l'* était une partie complètement imaginée (et passablement morbide, il faut bien l'avouer) par le cerveau (embrumé par l'alcool) de Gaara..

-Pas grave.

-M...

-J'ai louper quoi?

-Ton père essaie de dissuader ta grand-maman de venir vivre ici.

-Encore?

-Oui...

D'ailleurs, Monsieur avait des arguments vachement originaux:

-Vous savez...euh...Gaara a vendu le bébé a une secte sataniste qui se servira du sang du nourrisson pour acclamer Satan.

Regard suspicieux de La Vieille.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Quel est le nom de la secte?

-...c'est une secte, ça doit rester secret.

-J'insiste.

-...les...euh...adorateurs de Satan?

La Vieille eut l'air encore plus suspicieux.

-Ah bon?

-Oui...?

-Ah bon.

-...euh...vous ne voulez pas que l'on reparle de cette...excellente...décision demain, à tête reposée?

-Si elle est excellente, c'est que vous acceptez l'idée, non?

-Je...vais encore réfléchir...on doit faire des travaux dans la maison et j'ignore quand ils vont commencer...

Quel mytho, ce type.

Temari se leva de table, suivie du rouquin et de la noiraude et de quelques autres personnes.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence tendu devant un jeu de carte, chaque mot prononcé pouvant être source de nouvelle Guerre Mondiale. Finalement, aux alentours de dix heures, tout le monde alla se coucher dans les chambres qui étaient remplie à ras bord.

Les z'enfants de la maison et l'invitée noiraude s'installèrent dans la chambre de Temari (les garçons ont perdu à feuille/papier/caillou/ciseau(c'est meugnion, les enfants qui chantent ça à la récré), alors tout le monde dort dans la chambre à Temari).

Une fois la lumière éteinte, tout le monde regarda le plafond.

-Mais quel merde.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Je tiendrai pas la fin du séjour.

-Je ne veux pas que votre grand-mère viennent vivre ici.

-Moi aussi.

-Moi aussi.

-Itou.

Soupir collectif.

-Je sens que demain sera encore pire.

Soupir collectif.

Soudain, Temari eut un sourire pétillant de bonheur que personne ne vit dans le noir de la chambre.

-J'ai une idée pour la faire jarter!

-Ah bon?

-Dis toujours.

_Le sourire de Temari devint encore plus machiavélique tandis qu'elle annonçait son plan à ses frères et à sa _besta_._

Fin du trentième chapitre.

L'Auteur: J'en voyais plus le bout, nom d'un chien!

Gaara: Il est vachement long, celui-là...

L'Auteur: Je sais, je crois que j'ai explosé mon score (trente pages Word :))

Hinata: Et t'as du retard -pourtant, t'es en vacance!

L'Auteur: J'ai fais des choses merveilleuses, ces temps-ci! J'ai fais du jardinage, j'ai acheté un cadeau d'anniversaire à mon frère, j'ai dormi chez mes grands-parents et j'ai répondu aux reviews et...

Gaara: On s'en fout.

Hinata: Pas mal, ouais. En plus, ton chapitre est pas drôle, alors dis pas ça.

L'Auteur: Pas ma faute! Et j'admets aussi que j'ai pas mal de retard pour vous le souhaiter, mais bonne vacance quand même (et si vous rentrez de vacances, faites comme si vous y retourniez!).

Bon...ben, si ça vous a plus, laissé moi une review, ça me ferais plaisir :)


	31. Chapter 31

L'Auteur: Journal de bord, mardi 23 août 2011. J'ai repris l'école et c'était pas chouette. Il faisait chaud, j'ai transpiré c'était dégueu, j'aime pas l'économie, le train c'est super nul et par dessus tout, j'ai envie de retourner en vacance. Le pire? J'ai pas pu progresser convenablement avec cette stupide histoire qui commence à m'énerver à force de pas bouger comme je veux. J'ai jamais autant voulu une Pensine que maintenant.

Voilà. Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews super (une pensée à **Abydice **qui a la même grand-mère que Gaara...je te plains de tout mon cœur (**Masuka**: c'est quoi, une caramilk (ça m'intéresse^^)?) qui me font plaisir^^

Chapitre 31: Vengeance(s)!

Part wouane.

Hinata dormit très mal pour plusieurs raisons, cette nuit-là.

De un, elle était installée à côté du radiateur, alors elle crevait de chaud.

De deuzio, le matelas de Kankuro était BEAUCOUP trop près du sien.

De trois, elle avait très chaud.

De quatre, Temari ronflait comme un camion.

De cinq, le rouquin n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans son sommeil.

De sept, le bébé dansait la java et semblait ne pas vouloir terminer avant un moment.

Elle finit par s'endormir aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Elle fut réveillée six heures plus tard par...

La porte de la chambre défoncée par une petite-vieille, qui était semblait-il une amie que La Vieille avait emmener (ou avait kidnapper, on sait pas trop) de son home.

Tout les enfants de la chambre se réveillèrent en sursaut, Temari plus que tout les autres, puisque la vieille copine sauta sur son lit et essaya d'y faire des bisous.

-AARGGHH!

-Bisoubisoubisoubisou...

-FOUT-LE-CAMP-DE-MA-CHAMBRE-CHIYO!

Bon, je sais, vous vous y attendiez, mais j'avais plus de vieille en stock.

-Bisoubisoubisoubisou...

La dénommée Chiyo sauta du lit de Temari pour atterrir sur le tibia droit de Kankuro, qui hurla de douleur, réveillant tout le monde dans la maison.

-AIE! MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE!

-Bisoubisoubisoubisou...

-Lâche-moi!

Kankuro lui prit un bras et, dans un reflex malheureux, l'envoya sur le matelas d'à-côté, celui d'Hinata.

Chiyo arrêta de crier et pointa un doigt sur le ventre d'Hinata.

-...

-...

-...

-...bébé?

-...? Ah...euh...oui...

-Oh!

Chiyo sauta par surprise sur Gaara, qui appuya ses paumes contre la clavicule de la vieille, l'éjectant hors de la chambre. Kankuro profita de la sortie grandiose de la vieille femme pour fermer la porte à clé.

-...?

-Excuse-la...en fait non. Elle mérite qu'on la haïsse.

-C'est qui?

-Une amie de La Vieille. Elle a Alzheimer.

Qui est une maladie pas drôle du tout.

Bon, pour ramener l'ambiance au beau fixe, une blague: c'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respirait par le cul. Il s'est assit et il est mort.

Voilà (blague de merde (blague à dire à vos amis pour péter l'ambiance...(du coup, elle est super inutile...)).

Bref!

Les petits poussins bien matinaux se levèrent en grognant et cherchèrent de quoi se vêtir convenablement. Ils optèrent pour une tenue entièrement noire qui disait : « Grrr! Vous n'avez rien à faire sur notre territoire! » et descendirent manger un bon petit-déjeuner plein de tartines de confiture et de lait chaud très chaud et super revigorant pour ce froid matin de décembre.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence inquiétant, comme si il n'y avait eu personne.

Puis, les gens se levèrent un à un pour aller faire des trucs dans la maison.

Les trois enfants Sabakuno se levèrent en même temps, prirent Hinata chacun par un bras (sauf qu'elle n'a pas de troisième bras, alors l'un lui prit son manteau) et l'entrainèrent dehors après lui avoir mit des chaussures.

-Que...?

-Boucle-la.

D'accord.

...

...

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

Vous avez déjà entendu quelqu'un à qui on a demander de la bouclé arrêter de parler (c'est clair, au moins?)? Moi non.

-La ferme.

-Tu verras.

-C'est un endroit tout à fait net, t'en fais pas.

La dernière phrase est terriblement inquiétante.

Ils prirent une rue latérale à celle dans laquelle se trouvait la maison et continuèrent jusqu'à arriver dans la partie mal-famée qui donnait sa réputation de quartier-dans-lequel-il-ne-faut-pas-se-promener-la-nuit-tout-seul-surtout-si-on-est-riche-ou-une-femme à Suna.

Les enfants Sabakuno semblaient savoir où ils allaient, alors Hinata se laissa faire.

Les maisons ici étaient plus misérable que celle de la famille du rouquin, et pour une raison étrange, plus inquiétante aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison la plus minuscule et la plus naze qu'Hinata eut jamais vu. Le toit semblait s'être affaissé, des vitres n'en étaient plus à cause des trous (ou des impacts de balles, sait-on jamais) incrusté, le jardin était envahi de mauvaises herbe, la peinture s'écaillait et la porte était de coin. Quelqu'un avait tracé le nom de la boîte au lettre et avait ajouté à l'encre rouge: Akatsuki.

C'était charmant; un coup de peinture, et c'est comme neuf!

Les enfants qui n'en étaient plus traversèrent l'allée bordée de...de rien du tout et sonnèrent à la sonnette (nan mais lol, quoi) qui produisit un bruit flippant.

Un type roux ouvrit au bout de cinq minutes. Le type avait des piercings partout où c'était possible, un t-shirt noir et rouge avec un gros « NIQUE LA LICE-PO! (fais main) » dessus. Il fumait un truc qui ne ressemblait pas à une cigarette et les regardaient d'un air vitreux.

-C'est pour...?

-Salut, P.

-Ça roule, P.?

-T'as pas l'air en forme, P.

-Tu veux une tasse, P.?

OK, la dernière était nulle.

-...ah...c'est vous...

-On se demandait si tu avais encore ces...trucs?

-Ouais.

-On peut en avoir?

-Combien?

-Quatre ou cinq?

-Nan, combien vous me donnez?

-P adore la plaisanterie, déclara Temari à Hinata et en lui souriant.

Le dénommé P regarda Hinata et eut un air suspicieux.

-C'est qui? Un flic?

-Bien sûr que non.

-C'est une amie.

-Très bonne amie de Gaara.

Hinata rougit et se concentrait pour dire quelque chose quand P décida de l'oublier.

-Alors? Combien?

-...quatre cents pour les quatre?

-Non.

-Alors combien?

-Je veux cent pour chaque produit.

Ce qui fait quatre-cents, mais bon.

-Ça roule.

-Venez.

P s'écarta de la porte et les laissa entrer.

Tout ce beau petit monde se regroupa dans le hall d'entrée, attendant que le maître des lieux décide de bouger.

Ledit maître des lieux prit une clé accrochée au mur et ouvrit une porte, qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres (jusqu'à ce qu'on allume la lumière).

-C'est par là...gaffe où vous mettez les pieds...

Les adolescents descendirent à la suite de P qui les conduisit...

Dans la cave. Mais encore?

Dans un couloir rempli de cage en verre épais.

Hinata regarda dans une cage.

Un serpent lui tira la langue.

...

Gniéh?

Hinata regarda le serpent lui tirer la langue, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et d'ouvrir une grande bouche qui laissa sortir un graaaannnnd cri.

P appuya sa main sur la bouche d'Hinata, qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille en automne.

-T'es malade? Tu vas leur faire peur!siffla P en approchant la bouche de son oreille.

-Mbrff!

-La ferme!

Kankuro prit la main d'Hinata et la serra doucement (GNIEH?), calmant un peu la jeune fille.

P relâcha Hinata et reprit la tête de l'équipe en grommelant des injures.

Hinata resta accrochée à Kankuro pendant toute la durée de la « visite » (non pas parce qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, mais plutôt parce que Temari et Gaara s'étaient approché des reptiles beaucoup trop près et que Kankuro n'avait pas l'air rassurer non-plus), terrifiée à l'idée que ces bestioles puissent sortir de leurs prisons.

Gaara appuya un doit sur une cage et un serpent vint coller sa tête dessus (comme les chiens, mais en plus laids et sans pattes).

-C'est quoi son nom?

-A lui? Ashura.

-C'est comme...commença Hinata.

-Comme dans la mythologie japonaise, oui.

-Ah.

Hinata regarda un gros cobra qui lui faisait coucou avec la tête (il faisait sa danse chelou, en fait).

-Ils ont tous un nom?

-Oui. Lui, là, continua P en indiquant le cobra, c'est Judas.

-Oh.

-Là, continua le maître des lieux, c'est Amateratsu. C'est la maman d'à peu près tout les cobras qui sont ici. A côté, c'est Belzebuth, mon premier Anaconda. Il est vieux, maintenant, mais il est quand même gentil. Dans la même cage que Belzebuth, il y a Manda, le fils de Yamata no-Orochi.

-...ah...

P les amenas devant une petite cage qui contenait une dizaine de serpent tout petit minuscule.

-Vous voulez ceux-là? Ils sont trop faible pour les comb...pour survivre, alors j'allais les écrasé.

-Ouais, moi ça me va.

-Pareil.

-...s'ils ne m'approchent pas, je veux bien.

-...

P ouvrit la cage et sortit un premier petit serpent vert à l'air chétif.

-C'est pas grave si il leur arrive des « accidents ».

-Vraiment?

-Ouais.

-Comment il s'appelle?demanda Hinata. Bouddha? Râ? Osiris?

-Norbert.

Bon. C'est original, au moins...

-Ah...

-Alors je vous fout Norbert et les autres aussi.

-Ils sont venimeux?

-Non. Ils sont beaucoup trop chétif pour être une vraie menace pour nous, en plus, ils ont pas de dents. Ils sont un peu amorphe, mais ils ont quand même l'air impressionnant.

-Merci.

P se redressa et prit un petit sac en papier dans lequel il plaça les reptiles qui sifflèrent sans entrain.

-Voilà.

-Tiens ton fric.

Temari tendit quatre billets et Gaara prit le cornet (Kankuro l'aurait bien fait, mais...en fait non, il l'aurait pas fait du tout).

P les reconduisit à la sortie et claqua violemment la porte (sans un au revoir, le bougre de saligaud!) quand tout le monde fut dehors.

Les petits serpents s'agitaient dans le cornet de Gaara, qui regarda ledit cornet d'un air songeur.

-On en fait quoi, maintenant?

-Tu verras, tu verras...

Temari avait son air cruel de quand tout se passe comme prévu.

-J'ai deux-trois millions d'idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête. On avisera.

-Compris...

Hinata prit Kankuro par le bras et se remit à serrer très fort.

Mais Kankuro était redevenu le méchantpabô garçon qu'il est normalement et eut un sourire pervers.

-Je te fais de l'effet à ce point-là?

Hinata, qui se mit à rougir, envoya sa main contre la joue du brun et repartit toute seule en direction de la maison, le rouquin et sa blondasse de sœur juste derrière.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison en chantant et en se tenant la main (à la différence près qu'ils ne chantaient pas et ne se tenaient pas par la main).

Les quatre petits (cochons) enfants se firent accueillir à coup de « mais vous étiez où, nom d'un chien! » par Monsieur (qui s'était battu avec sa mère au sujet de comment on s'occupe des plantes vertes dans la serre) et à coup d'indifférence total des autres (sauf un vieil homme qui sortait d'on sait pas trop où qui leur demanda qui ils étaient).

Gaara et sa sœur, la petite noiraude et le gros ours brun remontèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et sortirent les serpents de leurs prison de papier (ils mirent les reptiles dans l'aquarium de Boulby, le poisson mort qui était rouge (ou le contraire, je ne me souviens plus)).

-Et tu comptes en faire quoi?demanda Kankuro en fixant pensivement les serpents, qui visitaient gratuitement le petit espace de verre.

-Je sais paaaas!déclara joyeusement Temari avec un sourire idiot. Mais peut-être que si tu me paies...

-Va te faire foutre. Dis-nous au lieu de faire la conne, sinon tu t'en occupes toute seule, décréta Gaara avec son flegme légendaire.

-OK, OK, vous énervez pas.

Gaara, même si il n'en avait pas l'air (en même temps, c'est Gaara), était drôlement content de lui; c'était la première fois qu'il s'alliait (re (blague nulle, passez votre chemin)) avec son frère pour faire avouer quelque chose à la grande dinde blonde (et on applaudit bien fort!).

-Je me suis arranger pour qu'on bouffe quelque chose de spécial, ce soir (gros smile de Temari)...

Hinata, qui ne parle pas beaucoup depuis un moment, fut particulièrement dégoûtée en entendant la suite. Les garçons, eux, étaient drôlement étonné de découvrir l'esprit tordu de leur sœur aînée.

-T'es tarée!

-Et si elle y reste?

-Qui s'en soucie? Vous, peut-être?

Tout le monde redevint silencieux (y compris Hinata, qui n'avait rien dit mais qui n'en pensait pas moins) et se dit que, de toute façon, personne n'aimait La Vieille. Alors un repas de plus, un repas de moins...

Les enfants allaient recommencer à discuter de choses plus ou moins intéressante quand une force violente et farceuse décida de les faire sursauter en s'écrasant contre la porte.

-AU SECOURS! LE MONSTRE, Y VA ME MANGER!

Les quatre (ou quatre et demi, j'hésite) se fixèrent et hochèrent de la tête (parce qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées et qu'ils savaient à quoi pensaient les autres (c'est dur à comprendre, mais si vous lisez dans mes pensées, vous comprendrez)).

Temari recouvrit l'aquarium avec un drap, pendant que Kankuro ouvrait brusquement la porte avec un gros « BOUGAHOUGAAAA! », faisant fuir le môme qui était derrière.

Vous savez, dans n'importe quel film d'horreur, quand les gentils ouvrent la porte parce que la voix de Jean-Roger l'Abrutis a retentit, il y a toujours le psychopathe qui est derrière et qui vous attaque à grands coups de couteaux/haches/tronçonneuses/fourches/bananes/... (s'en suit une course poursuite folle qui finira mal pour cette grognasse de Jessifer, qui est un sacré boulet blond qui ne sert à rien (à part quand elle prend une douche parce que « pouh làlà, c'est dur de courir et d'être sexy avec du sang partout sur tes fringues blanches! »(c'est à ce moment-là que les hommes se réveillent, le plus souvent)))...

Bah là, c'est pareil, sauf que c'était La Vieille, la mère de Monsieur, Monsieur lui-même, le frère de Monsieur (c'est une fiction. Si je veux, il peut avoir un poney, trois sœurs, huit frères et quinze hermaphrodite dans sa famille, si je veux). Ils étaient armés de mètres-rubans et semblaient surpris de l'accueil si _chaleureux _que leur offrait le grand dadet brun (sauf Monsieur et son frère, qui se mordaient le poing pour étouffer leurs rires).

-Ah...euh...p...p...pa...papa...

-Papa? Tu n'as aucune autorité sur tes enfants, ou bien?demanda à mi-voix la mère de Monsieur (qu'on appellera La Reine Mère).

Monsieur redevint tout calme comme quand le cirque reprend, après la pause (c'est à ce moment-là que les enfants ont envie d'aller au toilette parce qu'avant, ils avaient pas envie). Le frère de Monsieur, qu'on appellera Monsieur jr II, lui, recommença à rire dans son poing.

-Hein? Euh...non, enfin...il...il est un peu...à la ramasse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Kankuro ouvrit la bouche et, pour la première fois depuis ses trois ans, fit une bouille de « mais...pouquoi moi? » qui lui allait plutôt bien, finalement.

-Je vois ça.

-...qu...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Monsieur soupira en retenant sa respiration et commença à déclamer le jugement.

-Comme c'est la chambre la plus grande de la maison -après la mienne, bien sûr-, votre grand-mère et moi (hum) avons décidé qu'elle s'installerait dans celle-là.

Temari, qui écoutait d'une oreille, se présenta devant tout le mode en (hurlant) faisant profiter la maison de sa voix d'ange:

-ET MOI, ALORS?

-Euh...ben...toi, tu seras dans une autre pièce...

-Pourquoi? J'ai des tas de souvenirs, dans _cette _chambre! Comme ma...

Temari s'arrêta et rougit, dans l'indifférence presque générale.

Monsieur eut l'air choquer que sa fille ait des secrets sous son toit à lui.

-Eh bien tans pis. Je voulais te laisser le choix de la chambre, eh bien finalement, tu prendras celle à Gaara!

Le rouquin eut l'air (un peu) surpris. Il jugea nécessaire de défendre sa cause.

-Le truc en fait, c'est que dans ma chambre, il y a moi...

-Plus maintenant.

-...?

-C'est-à-dire...

-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

La Vieille regarda Gaara dans les yeux et lui déclama la réponse suivante.

-Tu seras dans la chambre de ton père avec cette _fille._

-Et pourquoi?

-Les couples mariés qui font chambre à part son mal vu par la société actuelle.

Hinata ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla gros-comme-ça ses yeux pour montrer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Gaara, lui, ne fit rien pendant truc genre 5 secondes avant de murmurer sur un ton plus qu'ultra méga menaçant:

-_Mariés?_

-Oui.

-_Pardon?_

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que mon premier arrière-petit-enfant sera un bâtard? Déjà que j'ai du mal à te supporter toi, je compte quand même supporter ta crevure.

Gaara ferma brusquement son poing et l'abattit sur le nez osseux de sa **bip** de grand-mère, avant de prendre le mètre ruban que tenais son paternel et de le lui enfoncer dans la gorge.

Puis, il se secoua, se dit qu'il manquait de sommeil et décida de continuer sa crise d'adolescence déjà bien entamée et de sortir dehors (le prix Nobel de Physique revient à Ageha-chan et à sa découverte de la quatrième dimension (je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça)) en claquant la porte d'entrée.

(Oui, il ne s'en était pas pris à sa grand-mère (encore une fois (on peut entendre la foule de gens qui fait des « oooohhhh » déçus))).

La Vielle semblait s'en ficher comme de sa première couche (celle de quand elle était bébé (tagada tsouin tsouin)) et s'adressa directement à Hinata:

-Je peux vous avoir l'hôtel Panasoniacoworitch (pour bien écrire un nom nul, leçon numéro une: prenez une pantoufle et pourchasser la mouche qui se balade sur votre clavier) pour la semaine prochaine.

-Que...de...gueu...ze...beh...qu...qui...quoi...gre...zbloubag...hein...?

-C'est le rêve de toute les petites filles.

Sauf de Hinata, qui gardait un mauvais souvenir de la première fois qu'elle était allée là-bas (elle était avec son père (elle avait fait pipi sur sa chaise car elle ne trouvait pas les toilettes)).

-Je...ne...pas...marier...non...semaine...jamais...

-Et la robe peut être faites par un graaand couturier.

-...mais...

On ne laissa pas le temps à Hinata d'expliquer que non, elle ne voulait pas se marier, surtout pas à une date si proche de son anniversaire, car Monsieur poussa femmes et (surtout) enfants pour entrer dans la pièce.

Seulement, dans la pièce, il y a encore...L'AQUARIUM!

Dans un mouvement de panique, Hinata donna un coup de pied dans le verre voilé (hohoho (Géant Vert (excusez-moi))), qu'elle envoya bouler au fond de l'armoire, armoire qu'elle ferma d'un nouveau coup de pied.

Comme elle avait été _très _discrète, Monsieur lui posa une question toute innocente:

-Que font ces serpents ici?

Non, je déconne, il lui posa autre chose, comme question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Euh...enfin...c'est...euh...une serviette hygiénique!

Clap, Clap.

-...?

-Et...euh...mon soutien-gorge.

Là, c'est plus plausible.

Monsieur allait demander c'était quoi ce bordel quand Monsieur jr II commença à prendre des mesures. Au propre, avec son mètre ruban.

-Vieille Femme, je crois pas qu'une piscine puisse rentrera là-dedans...

-Eh bien donne-toi de la peine.

Et chtah!

Manman m'a dit ça quand je lui ai dis que y'avait plus d'huile (c'est le genre de truc qui fait super big plaisir).

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? Que je fasse pousser un nouveau mur?

-Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que ma piscine en marbre blanc rentre dans cette pièce, oui.

-Et votre lit, Belle-Mère?demanda Monsieur.

-Je dormirai dans le tiens.

-Mais...

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Tu dors sur le canapé.

-Mais...Non!

-Tais-toi. Trouve-moi un **vrai** lit! Un différent de celui sur lequel j'ai dormi cette nuit! Rembourre-le à la main avec des plumes de pingouin si il le faut!

Monsieur allait rétorquer que non, ta gueule sale folle quand il y eut un discret petit « sss ».

Hinata, Temari et Kankuro se tournèrent avec horreur vers l'armoire.

J'ai remarqué un truc: aux USA, les portes ont pratiquement tout le temps un espace de quatre-cinq centimètre avec le sol. Vous pensez que c'est l'information la plus nulle de votre journée? Eh bien vous avez à moitié raison. Mais c'est quand même demi-important, donc!

Enfin bref, l'un des petits serpents passait sa sale tête répugnante par-dessous la porte en faisant des petits « sss » exténué, comme si il était au bout du rouleau.

Temari lui expédia une chaussure à talon haut dans la tronche, et il y eut un « crac », puis un « pshit », puis un « SSSssss... » et puis plus rien.

Monsieur se tourna avec un regard genre « t'es devenu complètement dingue? » vers sa fille aînée, qui regarda ailleurs en sifflotant (c'est tout a fait naturel, comme réaction), pendant qu'Hinata fixait avec un mélange de tristesse, de compassion et de dégoût la petite flaque de sang qui apparaissait de chaque côté de la chaussure.

Monsieur jr II et La Vieille et La Reine Mère, eux, continuaient de prendre des mesures pour l'ameublement de la chambre sans avoir rien remarquer.

-Un mètre quatre-vingt sur deux mètres si vous prenez le plus petit modèle de piscine, et un petit lit d'étudiante avec le mètre septante qui resterait libre, la coiffeuse Victorienne faisant approximativement 1.60x1.80x1.96, je pense qu'on pourrait placé le fauteuil en or/ivoire et soie blanche dans le mètre carré qui resterait libre dans le coin là-bas. Mais le secrétaire devrait légèrement empiéter sur le terrain de la cage à gerbilles (c'est trop chou, comme bestiole (une amie en avait trois (elles se sont bouffées entre elles, mais c'est pas important))).

-...un lit d'étudiante? Je veux un vrai lit!

-Mais la piscine...

-Il est hors de question que quelqu'un ait une piscine ici!

-Tu ne te rends pas compte, fils. Un lit d'étudiante ne coûte pas chère!

-Exactement! Je veux une piscine _et _un vrai lit double avec un duvet en plumes d'oies douces et fines, avec une doublure en argent massif!

-On pourrait remplacé la piscine par une fontaine?

-Il est hors de question que quelqu'un ait une fontaine ici!

-Si j'ai une fontaine, je veux le modèle de trois mètres de haut surmonter d'un cygne se battant gracieusement avec Cupidon ou tout autre chérubin!

C'est quand même fort que dans Cupidon, on entende le mot cupide.

Monsieur se battit de toutes ses forces pour conserver un minimum d'autorité chez lui pendant l'heure qui suivit, avant que tout les adultes (les responsables d'eux-même, j'entends) ne sortent de la pièce parce que c'était à table.

Les enfants, une fois tout le monde partit, se précipitèrent sur la chaussure et, avec appréhension, retirèrent l'obstacle pour découvrir le petit serpent mort et tout déchiqueter.

-Oh! Le pauvre...

-Il a pas dû souffrir beaucoup (on vient de dire qu'il était déchiqueter. Il a dû mourir depuis pas longtemps), déclara Kankuro avec un ton triste.

-Le pauvre...on devrait l'enterrer...

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est un soldat mort pour rien.

Tiens, c'est bientôt le onze septembre (j'ai l'impression de vivre dans une grotte).

Kankuro alla chercher un mini sac poubelle et il mit le petit serpent dedans. Ensuite, tout le monde descendit à la serre et on fit un petit trou avec la truelle dans le sol.

-Bon, on devrait dire quelque chose de sympa...c'était une pauvre bête, après tout...

-Je m'en charge!décréta joyeusement Temari. Hum hum (c'est un éclaircissement de gorge). Adieu, euh...

-...

-...Hubert?

-OK. Adieu, Hubert, roi des...euh...

-...

-Des petits animaux inoffensif?

-OK. Adieu, Hubert, roi des petits animaux inoffensif. Tes écailles vertes foncées...

-Elles étaient plutôt vertes claires, nan?

-Tu veux le faire à ma place, peut-être!

-OK. Adieu, Hubert, commença Kankuro avec un ton théâtral, roi des petits animaux inoffensif. Tes écailles vertes claires resteront à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires comme étant les écailles d'un roi sage qui savait prendre des décisions difficiles pour sauver ses frères d'œufs. Ton inconscience aura finalement eu ta perte, mais c'était une bonne idée que de tenter un effet de surprise en surgissant de sous une armoire. Tu n'auras jamais été bien grand, mais la chaussure qui t'as fais partir était un accessoires qui permettait de grandir (c'est con, comme mort)! Quelle ironie du sort! Les générations futures se souviendront de toi comme étant un gentil serpent qui ne cherchait rien de mieux que de faire disparaitre un ennemi des hommes de cette Terre! Et surtout, tes enfants, qui sont maintenant seuls dans ce monde barbare...

-Abrège un peu quand même...

-Ça va, ça va...Bref, on te souhaite un repos éternel dans un monde meilleur que celui-ci. Puisse tes crochets mordre dans la chaire d'une vieille femme sénile aux idées bizarre. Adieu.

Hinata prit la truelle et reboucha le trou.

-C'était vachement émouvant.

-Tu trouves? C'est ce que je voulais écrire pour quand La Vieille serait morte...

-Oh! C'est trop chou!

-Dites, si lui a réussis à s'enfuir, peut-être les autres aussi, non?

Tout le monde se regarda et, d'un mouvement limpide et fluide, tout le monde courut comme Usain Bolt jusqu'à la pièce qui allait servir de piaule à la grand-mère.

L'un des serpents se baladait tranquillement au milieu des matelas, les autres étaient bloqués au fond de l'aquarium (c'est con, une bestiole, n'empêche. J'ai mit une demi-heure à faire rentrer un poulet qui s'était enfui de l'enclos de mes grands-parents. Ce con voyait pas le grillage et essayait de passer au travers...) et cherchaient une issue introuvable (nan, sans déconner...).

Ils les remirent tous dans l'aquarium et recouvrirent ce dernier avant de se poser sur leurs matelas, n'ayant pas vraiment faim après le spectacle dégoûtant de Hubert déchiqueter.

-Pouf! Quelle journée!

-Ouais.

-Haaaaa(soupir...)...

-Et alors, on prépare pas ton mariage?demanda avec un sourire stupide le brun.

-Je ne veux pas me marier.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que la moitié des mariages finissent en divorce. Et ce sera sûrement le cas.

-Mais non! Gaa-chan a plein de points positifs! Comme la cuisine...

-Il ronfle pas (quand on ne dort pas, on ne ronfle pas, c'est tout a fait logique).

-Il regarde pas la télé.

-Il est RICHE!

-Il ne prend pas de place.

-C'est vrai, ça. Tu le ranges dans un placard et il y reste toute la journée!

-Et il est gentil avec les en...

Un énorme et terriblement terrifiant « DEGAGER! » se fit ressentir dans toute la maison, suivit de pleures d'enfants.

-Et il a pas besoin de sonnette pour signaler qu'il est rentré.

Le rouquin ouvrit la porte d'un monstrueux coup de pied violent, envoyant le fatras de sa sœur aînée qui était derrière la porte contre le mur (est-ce que c'est clair?). Un enfant blond comme un champ de blé un après-midi ensoleillé d'été, était accroché à sa jambe droite. Le rouquin referma violemment la porte sur les jambes dudit gamin, qui se mit à pleurer de douleur mais qui lâcha prise quand même!

Quel génie, ce Gaara!

Le rouquin appuya sur sa tête avec son pied et repoussa le morveux plein de morve dans le couloir, pendant que la maman de morve-machine se précipitait pour s'occuper de son chérubin.

-'Tain, les gosses...

Hinata lui lança un regard blasé tandis que le rouquin s'écrasait sur son matelas.

-T'es allé où?

-Bah...

-Aller!

-Marcher...

-Où?

-Putain, t'es de la police?

-Calme, clame...

Le rouquin tourna la tête sur le côté (histoire de respirer un peu quand même) et regarda l'armoire. Où plutôt le bas de l'armoire.

-C'est quoi ce machin rouge sur le sol? Du sang?

-Ah oui, on a perdu Hubert.

-...?

-C'est le serpent.

-Lequel?

-Bah celui qu'est mort!

Mais qu'elle logique il a, ce Kankuro!

Gaara décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir tout de suite, alors il reposa sa tête face contre oreiller et s'étouffa.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la chambre, à faire maintes choses inutiles (et repousser Kankuro et son idée de streap-poker) comme repousser les mômes. Bon, ils avaient accepter la cousine qui blablate (et qui n'a pas de prénom), parce qu'elle blablatait derrière la porte et c'était franchement agaçant. Jusqu'à ce que La Vieille, La Reine Mère, Monsieur, Monsieur jr II, son frère et son beau-frère reviennent dans les parages.

-Vous deux (regards de HIBOUX!en direction des futurs jeunes parents), vous venez avec nous tout de suite.

Gaara ne bougea pas (il est mort) et Hinata se releva péniblement en s'étirant le dos.

Elle suivit les adultes, mais pas Gaara (il est mort).

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Monsieur (ou son ancienne chambre, vu qu'il dort sur le canapé, maintenant). Et Hinata trouva cette chambre charmante, avec sa fontaine zen sur une table/bureau, le lit deux places qui avait l'air super confortable et tout ces petits objets nul qui coûte la peau du fion qui font d'une chambre banal une chambre chaleureuse (envoie CHALEUR au ****** et reçoit des objets pourri!).

-Waaah...

-Elle est débile? Parce que si c'est le cas, le bébé peut avoir des saloperies...

-Belle-maman, elle va très bien. Elle a baillé.

Monsieur lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

-Euh...oui, c'est ça.

-Elle te plaît?demanda Monsieur jr II avec un sourire qui se voulait gentil, mais qui lui donnait une sale tête de pervers (à croire que Kankuro n'est peut-être pas le fils de son père O.O).

-...de...hein?

-La chambre?

-Ah, euh...

-Non.

Tiens, le rouquin est pas mort!

Le rouquin Gaara s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil et s'assit dessus en tirant un bouquin d'économie de la bibliothèque.

-Donc, le berceau sera là (La Vieille indiqua un endroit dans la pièce). La table à langer à côté. L'armoire du bébé sera de l'autre côté, avec ses jouets et son parc (c'est quand même dégueulasse de foutre son avorton dans un carré et d'y dire joue là-dedans, mais bon). Le tapis de jeu. Votre lit (qui serait probablement plus petit que celui de Monsieur), ici...

-Je t'ai dit qu'on se mariait pas.

-Je te dis que vous allez vous mariez!

Gaara ne répondit pas, mais de toute façon, elle mourrait ce soir, alors pas grave.

-D'ailleurs, ma nièce est une grande styliste, elle va venir ce soir pour faire une robe blanche.

Monsieur fit un regard genre c'est sympa de prévenir, mais ne dit rien.

-Euh...j'ai envie de me marier en rouge.

C'était sortit tout seul.

Le rouquin releva brusquement son rien-du-tout-au-dessus-de-l'œil jusqu'au milieu du front en même temps qu'il relevait la tête. Monsieur perdit l'équilibre sous le choc de la révélation, son frère ouvrit la bouche et Les deux vieilles chancelèrent et s'assirent sur le lit pour reprendre leurs souffles (c'est pour ça que les vieux craignent: ils peuvent pas faire un pas sans faire des « han, oh, mon cœur... ». Je veux qu'on m'achève à mes septante ans).

-Han...oh...mon cœur...

-Han...oh...ma hanche...

-Bah quoi?

Monsieur s'approcha d'Hinata et lui murmura à l'oreille super vite:

-T'es malade de dire des trucs comme ça devant elle? T'as vu un peu comment elle est?

-Je ne suis plus vierge. Je ne peux pas me marier en blanc.

-Pas une raison!

-Je suis enceinte de cinq mois, c'est visible! Je ne vais pas jouer les hypocrites en me mariant d'amour à seize ans!

-C'est gentil, merci.

Hinata adressa à Gaara un regard confus. Malheureusement pour elle, La Vieille s'était relevé et, tel le dragon des contes, attaqua d'un pique acide.

-Vous êtes folle?

-Je ne suis plus vierge!

La Vieille allait répondre quand elle s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir.

-Hum...

-...?

-...?

-...?

Suspens...?

-Ça se tient.

Poufff!

-Je verrais ça avec ma nièce quand elle sera là.

-...très bien...

Hinata se mit à rougir furieusement pour une raison x ou y (nom d'un chien! J'ai des maths pour demain! Je reviens de suite!).

Ils (les adultes) recommencèrent à faire des mesures, à marmonner dans leurs coin et à faire des spéculations (ça sonne comme spéculos) sur ce qu'on mettra dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Temari et Kankuro arrivent dans la pièce avec un petit sac.

-Quoi?aboya La Vieille en regardant ses petits-enfants.

-Euh...on veut jouer à un jeu et on a besoin de Gaa-chan et d'Hinata...

-Eh bien prenez-les! Mais arrêter de nous embêter!

OK.

Les grands-mères sont charmantes.

Gaara se leva de son fauteuil avec la noiraude sur les talons et se dirigea vers son frère et sa sœur avec un léger entrain.

Ils refermèrent la porte et se réunirent en cercle comme avant un match de football US. Temari ouvrit le petit cornet et un serpent vert plus foncé qu'Hubert lui siffla dessus.

-Bon, allons-y.

Avec un naturel suspect, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où s'affairaient le traiteur à servir son plat. Des pâtes verte (vous savez, elles sont vertes et on dit qu'elles sont faites en épinard...) avec une sauce pesto par-dessus le tout (c'est qu'ils mangent beaucoup de pâtes, dans cette famille), ce qui donnait un ensemble rose fuchsia au plat très intéressant (je ne me comprend plus).

Temari s'approcha du type débordé qui s'arrangeait pour faire un effet « classe sans être trop chargé » à ses plats.

-Dites, le plat pour la matriarche, il est où?

Le traiteur lui indiqua avec lassitude le (seul) plat couvert par une cloche.

-Merci.

Les adolescents s'approchèrent de la cloche et la soulevèrent. Le plat était bien là.

-OK. On y va.

Gaara prit la tête du petit serpent entre son pouce et son index et le souleva délicatement, pour ensuite le posé au milieu des pâtes. C'était super, comme camouflage!

Puis, ils reposèrent la cloche et s'en allèrent incognito (à la différence près qu'il y avait le traiteur, mais il était habitué à ce qu'on verse des trucs louchent dans les plats des gens).

Une fois sortit de la cuisine, Temari se mit à rire:

-MWOUAHAAHAHAH!

-Boucle-là.

-Ouais, tais-toi.

-Vous êtes pas sympa! On vient de se débarrassé de grand-mère!

Eh oui! C'est bientôt fini!

Ils remontèrent en se félicitant mutuellement de leur génie constructif et drôlement efficace. Ils étaient tellement content que Kankuro prit la cousine qui blablate par le bras et remonta dans la chambre avec. Gaara, lui, ne broncha pas _trop _quand trois morveux lui sautèrent dessus pour faire « à dada! » (bon, faut pas exagéré, il les porta jusqu'en haut de l'escalier et terminus, tout le monde descend de force).

Ils se posèrent dans leurs chambres et attendirent d'aller manger. Ce qui arriva après la petite interruption qui suit:

WAGADOUGOU!

Voilà. Il fallait que ça sorte.

-A TABLE!

Ça, c'est le signal pour la soupe!

Les enfants se hâtèrent de sortir de la pièce en veillant à ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé et descendirent à la salle-à-manger, où La Vieille s'installait.

Le gamin blond comme le champ de blé en été cité plus haut s'était trouver un nouveau job. Suivre son cousin roux, cousin roux qui semblaient vouloir le frapper très fort.

Kankuro, Temari, la cousine qui blablate et Hinata s'assirent là où ils s'asseyaient normalement pour manger. Le gamin blond s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'une chaise vide, espérant que son nouvel idole s'installe à côté de lui.

Le pauvre gamin fut déçu (nan, sérieux?); le rouquin l'attrapa par les aisselles et le changea de place pour le mettre à côté du vieux en fauteuil. Mais le gamin était rusé; il bougea de place jusqu'à se retrouver assis à la place dont il avait été jarter. Ça ne plaisait pas au rouquin, mais Hinata lui fit un regard insistant avec « Tton bébééééé (voix d'outre-tombe) » comme émotion de fond.

Alors, le rouquin s'assit et dût écouter la vie _passionnante _d'un morveux de quatre ans.

-Et pis z'ai manzé un glachon et ma langue elle était collée. Alors z'étais bien embêté, en puss, maman m'avait dit manze pas ça, mais z'ai pas écouter et ze me suis collé la langue avec le glachon.

-Mais ta gueule...soupira avec lassitude le rouquin.

-Et pis après, papa il a prit le foehne (c'est un sèche-cheveu (eh! Je suis prof de suisse!)) et il a tout fait fondre le glachon et il m'a dit, écoute petit, ze ne veux pas tu manzes ça. Manze ça, putôt! Et il m'a donné une suzette.

Kankuro éclata de rire et dût taper du poing sur la table pour reprendre sa respiration. Les filles, elles, elles faisaient comme les filles, elles faisaient des regards attendrissant avec des « ohh! C'est trop chooouuu! » comme les filles font quand il y a un grand avec un bébé (quand j'étais petite, au match annuel de hockey profs/élèves, j'avais vu un grand, quinze-seize ans, avec une petite fille en combinaison rose qui avait du mal à marcher. J'ai appris récemment qu'en fait, c'était sa fille (3615 Ma Life, je sais)).

Les assiettes arrivèrent.

Tout le monde fit un « bon ap' » super enjoué et commença à manger.

Hinata, Temari, Kankuro et Gaara mangeait distraitement en fixant la vieille qui, avec une lenteur insupportable, prit sa fourchette et la planta dans...

...dans...

...la salade à côté.

-Raté.

-Ouais.

-Attend, elle recommence!

Mais en fait non, elle laissa tomber la fourchette pour boire un verre de vin.

Gaara se tourna brusquement vers les autres.

-On fait quoi si -_dis, hey, dis, dis_- elle mange rien -_dis, dis, dis!_- d'autre à part de la sa -_dis, dis! Mais dis-moi!-_ lade? On peut pas -_dis dis dis..._mais quoi?marmonna Gaara avec ennui à l'adresse du gamin qui lui tirait la manche depuis cinq minutes.

-Pouquoi les pâtes, elles sont verte?

-Parce que tunnel.

-Gaara!

-Quoi?

Les filles lui firent un regard « oh! C'est trô cruel! ». C'est marrant, mais les filles, elles font toujours ça quand tu fous une claque à un gosse.

Le rouquin soupira.

-C'est parce qu'elles sont faites en épinard.

Qui n'a jamais eu cette réponse à cette question?

-Mais z'aime pas les pinards!

-Pas mon problème.

-Tu manges mes...

-Il est dans la fourchette!

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers La Vieille, qui avait une fourchette pleine de pâtes à la main. Le petit serpent dépassait sa tête de sous les pâtes. Mais...

-Je crois qu'il bouge pas...

-Il est...mort?

-Mais...

Avec horreur, les enfants virent La Vieille enfourné sa fourchette et le petit serpent dans sa bouche.

Elle mâchouilla un instant et fit une grimace.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Belle-Maman?

-Ces pâtes ont un goût horrible! Et elles ont des arrêtes!

-Ce sont des pâtes, Belle-Maman...

-Je te dis que j'ai avalé des choses pointues! Et il y a beaucoup trop de sauce!

Les adolescents du bout de table opposée avaient les yeux et la bouche grands ouvert.

-Mais...

-Non...

-Elle l'a...

-..._avalé_?

Ils fixèrent avec horreur leur grand-mère. Puis, Hinata dit quelque chose de censé:

-Il était tout faible avant qu'on le mette sous la cloche et le plat était super chaud...il a dût cuire à l'étouffer et mourir avant qu'elle le mange. Il a pas dût souffrir longtemps...

-Mais c'est quand même archi crade! Si elle se rend compte qu'elle a avalé un être autrefois vivant, elle va pas s'en remettre!

Bah...qui s'en soucie, après tout?

-Pourquoi?

-Elle est végétarienne!

-Oh...et?

-Bah...c'est crade.

-Dis, dis, dis, dis...!continua le gamin blond en tirant la manche à Gaara. Ze peut aller au toilette?

-Non.

-Mais euh!

-J'ai dis non.

-Tu m'aides à aller faire pipi?

-Non.

-Maiseuh!

-Gaara!

Le rouquin regarda la noiraude qui, pour changer, se plaignait.

-Ouais t'as raison, je sais. (Il se tourne vers le morveux) Va demander à ta mère.

-OK...

Le gamin descendit de la manière étrange qu'ont les enfants pour descendre de leurs chaises et couru jusqu'à sa mère.

-Bon débarras.

-Gaara...

-Mais merde, je suis pas son père! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le plan?

-Chuteuh!

L'Handicapé les regarda étrangement (avec un regard suspicieux) avant de recommencer à manger.

-Je sais pas...il nous en reste deux?

-Ouais...

-Oh...crotte...

-Quoi?

-J'ai bien une idée, mais c'est risquer. L'un d'entre-nous doit savoir à quoi il s'engage...

-C'est à dire?

-Celui qui s'engage là-dedans doit jurer qu'il se fout de l'état de ses yeux après.

-Tu commences à me foutre les boules...

Temari se pencha et, instinctivement, tout le monde se pencha pour écouter ce qu'elle disait (tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Gaara, Hinata et Kankuro (la cousine qui blablate raconte sa vie à une cousine plus grande qu'elle de quelques mois et l'Handicapé mâche lentement avec son infirmière à ses côtés (parce que oui, on ne laisse pas un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant tout seul))).

-_On va en mettre un dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements..._

Fin du trente-et-unième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Piouf...

Hinata: Bah...pourquoi tu coupes maintenant?

L'Auteur: Parce que les lecteurs attendent depuis suffisamment longtemps!

Gaara: Quel sens de la solidarité, ça m'épate...

L'Auteur: Bouah...je HAIS le train! En plus, je dois cacher ce que j'écris parce qu'il y a des gens pas clairs dans le train!

Hinata: Tu sais écrire, toi?

Gaara: T'écris dans le train?

L'Auteur (lève ses poings et fait des sauts de kangourou autour du rouquin): Ça te pose un problème, hein? Dis, dis, dis...!

Gaara (nullement impressionné par une fille chétive): oh que oui, Dieu que j'ai peur...

L'Auteur: Tu devrais! Sinon, ce chapitre mérite bien oune pétit commentaire, nan?

Si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plût, c'est normal; j'ai du mal à écrire à cause du stresse de la rentrée (c'est tout moi, ça...), mais comme je suis rentrée, eh ben ça va aller mieux et vous aurez vos chapitres pleins de délires constructifs et archi hilarant! Je suis aussi consciente que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi drôle que ce que vous attendiez, mais si un jour j'ai le temps, je le réécrirais un peu mieux :D

Bisoubisous!


	32. Chapter 32

L'Auteur: Oh mon Dieu! 32 chapitres de bonheur (avec un couac au dernier chapitre, mais c'est pas grave ça, maintenant que je reprend les cours, je vais pouvoir recommencer à destresser!).

Je viens de me rendre compte que je passe à côté de bonbons qui ont l'air tout simplement délicieux (désolée, **Masuka**, je crois que je vais venir vivre chez toi pour goûter^^).

Bref, comme promis, un chapitre tout foufou!

P.-S: HORREUR! DAMNED! JE SUIS UN BOULET! Alors, voyez-vous, il y a un petit couac au niveau des dates d'anniversaire, dans cette fic. Dans le chapitre n°13, il est dit (enfin, _j'ai _dit) qu'Hinata fêterait ses dix-sept ans le 20.12.10. Hors c'est archi-faux! Son naniversaireuh est le 27 décembre, alors voilà, z'mexcuse :)

P.-S: M'en voulez pas du retard de ce bébé-là, j'écris avec une seule main et ben c'est pas facile, bordel (et c'est passablement le bordel pour mettre des parenthèse, m'a fallut dix minutes pour ces deux-là).

Chapitre 32: On s'arrange comme on peut (ce titre est passablement autobiographique)...

Gaara hocha immédiatement la tête.

-Hors de question que quelqu'un fasse ça! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

-Et tu veux faire quoi, alors?

Le rouquin réfléchit un moment.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer avec le petit blond comme les blés qui lui tirait le bras pour aller jouer aux chaises musicales.

-J'ai une idée!déclara soudain la cousine qui blablate. Et si on allait fumer dehors!

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Pourquoi? T'as écouté ce qu'on vient de dire?s'inquiéta Kankuro.

-Non, c'est juste pour frimer.

-Mais c'est complètement con...

-Ouais.

-Pas tant que ça, en fait, déclara soudain Gaara.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le rouquin.

-Venez.

Et c'est Gaara qui reprend les opérations, youpla boum! Ça va faire du grabuge!

Les adolescents sortirent de table, la cousine et le gamin blond sur les talons.

Ils sortirent, donc, sur le perron dehors et la cousine chercha immédiatement des yeux qui sortirait en premier un paquet de clopes cancérigène mais _so glamour_ de sa poche comme un magicien sort des colombes de son chapeau.

Il neigeait à gros flocons lorsque Gaara mit un premier pas dehors avant que...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna. La Vieille était là, dans toute sa splendeur machiavélique (mot compte double).

-Ah...euh! On...on...on...

-Toi. Viens ici de suite.

La Vieille pointa un doigt menaçant vers Hinata. Cette dernière se mit à paniquer à grosse goutte comme une folle, et elle avait presque l'impression que le bébé avait arrêter de bouger pendant une fraction de seconde.

Gaara lui prit la main et la serra fort.

-Si tu la veux, il te faudra me passer sur le corps!

Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

-Toi, reste où tu es et va te faire écraser par un camion.

Remarquez la logique folle de cette phrase.

-Toi, tu viens!répéta la vieille folle.

La Vieille attrapa le poignet fin et délicat de la jeune femme noiraude et tira dessus. De l'autre côté, tout le monde fit de même avec l'autre bras. Mais La Vieille était une ancienne catcheuse, alors les coups fourrés, elle connait! Elle saisit sa canne et donna de grand coups dans le vent pour faire lâcher prise à ces petits enfants, qui finirent tous par lâcher prise et à glisser par terre (le petit blond se mit à pleurer très fort à cause du rouquin qui lui tomba dessus (c'est important pour la suite)).

Hinata se mit à paniquer encore plus! Déjà que la vieille femme ne l'aimait pas depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle allait la haïr, maintenant...

-Euh...je suis...navrée...je...enfin...

-Silence.

La vieille dame les emmenas en direction d'une pièce lorsque Monsieur surgit (comme Zorro (pas le type de One Piece, je parle du _vrai _Zorro (un cavalier, qui surgit hors de la nuit, etc, etc, vous comprenez))) de dedans la pièce.

-Stop.

Et on stop.

-Elle ne peut pas se marier avec Gaara.

La Vieille semblait suspicieuse, tout d'un coup. Comme vous autre, lecteurs.

-Et pourquoi?

Monsieur fit un gros sourire à Hinata.

-Gaara est déjà fiancé.

Ah bon?

Hinata sentit son cœur lâcher un battement (ou rater une caisse, enfin bref).

Alors, elle attendait l'enfant d'un garçon prit, finalement?

Son monde se mit à s'effriter sous ses pieds. Si Gaara devait se marier, alors elle souffrirait beaucoup de son absence à ses côtés pour éduquer l'enfant qu'il lui avait demandé de garder (quel égoïste, non mais!). Et puis en plus, elle était sûre que _l'autre _était blonde, grande, genre mannequin, refaite de tout les côtés par n'importe quel moyen et qu'elle avait un piercing caché à un endroit qui...

-Elle s'appelle Matsuri et c'est la voisine.

...ne se montre pas en public.

Hein?

-Et Hinata aussi a un copain.

Hein?

-Il devrait venir d'ici un quart d'heure tout au plus. Et la copine de Gaara arrive, elle aussi.

Hinata regarda Monsieur. De quoi?

La Vieille regarda son gendre et sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Le copain de Hinata a dit qu'il allait l'épouser.

Hinata et la Vieille levèrent haut-comme-ça leurs sourcils.

-Ah bon?

-Ah bon?

Heureusement qu'Hinata a zéro de volume vocal, parce que la grand-mère ce serait posé des questions.

Monsieur étira encore son sourire, ce qui lui donnait une tronche de cake.

-Oui, et c'est un garçon charmant! Il dormira aussi ici cette nuit.

Hinata se mit à rougir. _Qui _pourrait bien être suffisamment stupide pour venir dans cette baraque à cette période de l'année? Ou venir dans cette baraque tout court?

Hinata allait dire quelque chose du genre « quezec'est ce foutoir? » quand la porte s'ouvrit sur des pleurs aigu.

-OUIN!

-Chut! Du calme!

-ZE SAIGNE!

-Mais non...

-Mais si, tiens, on voit un trou, là...

Kankuro espérait peut-être faire de l'humour, mais ça ne marchait pas des masses (surtout avec un gosse avec un trou au genou (surtout avec un gosse tout court, tout compte fait)).

Gaara, la cousine qui blablate, Temari et le grand Ours se précipitèrent aussi vite que possible dans la salle à manger, en espérant que la mère du gosse pourrait s'occuper de son rejeton, non mais!

Ah, oui, c'est le rouquin qui porte le morveux (il avait piquer une crise terrible quand Temari s'était proposée et s'était un peu calmé en appelant Gaara (c'est qu'il faut qu'il s'entraine, le petit)).

Pendant que La Vieille se redirigeait vers le salon (bah, faut bien une 'tite goutte pour faire passer les « arrêtes »), Monsieur s'approcha de la noiraude et lui déclara cette phrase-ci:

-T'en fais pas, Gaara m'a envoyé un SMS comme quoi il a tout prévu!

Justement, c'est ça qui fait peur.

-Et qui...?

DING-DONG!

Quelqu'un, mettons...ben...Monsieur, tiens, alla ouvrir.

Sur une Matsuri ravissante qui avait mit une légère couche de maquillage et des habits chauds.

Non, plus sérieusement, il dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un clown mais une jeune fille (habillée légèrement. On peut donc penser qu'elle ne s'était pas volontairement mis de la crème bleue sur le nez).

-Vous êtes...?

-Matsuri, m'sieur!

-...ah...

Monsieur semblait déçu que sa « belle-fille » soit une sorte de fille à mi-chemin entre le pot de peinture et la femme de petite vertu.

-Entrez, je vous en prie...

-Merci, m'sieur!

Matsuri se déchaussa (elle enleva ses pantoufles, parce que dans la précipitation, elle avait oublié de mettre de vrai chaussures) et pénétra dans le hall, où elle croisa Hinata.

-Nata! Ça fait plaisir de te voir!

Elle sauta sur la noiraude, qui étouffa pendant quelques minutes avant que Clown-Girl ne la lâche.

-T'as grossi!

-Euh...merci (pétasse).

-Où il est?

La brunette trépignait d'impatience.

-Euh...à la salle à manger, attend je vais...

-Je sais où c'est!

Elle prit le poignet de la noiraude et l'emmena réellement à la salle à manger (comment elle a su où c'était? Elle peut dire merci à son télescope...), où étaient tout le monde, y compris le rouquin qui était toujours accroché au gamin blond (c'est le gamin qui ne voulait plus lâcher le roux, ne vous imaginez rien).

-Gaa-chan! Wouhou!

Le rouquin, au fond de lui, savait pertinemment qu'il aurait plutôt dût demander à une amie de sa sœur de se faire passer pour sa fiancée. Le problème, c'est qu'aucune n'aurait accepter (« nan mais t'imagines pas la dèche de sortir avec un punk adolescent, nan mais délire lol mdr »). Alors il fallait qu'il demande à une fille qu'il était sûr qui accepterait. Et c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût faire ça.

Il se retourna, vérifia mentalement qu'il n'avait pas d'air meurtrier sur le visage, mima un semblant d'ombre de sourire et salua gentiment Matsuri.

-Salut.

Comme les pitits nenfants dans la cour de récré!

Matsuri se jeta sur lui et posa avec un entrain à terrifier n'importe qui de censé ses lèvres rouge framboise sur les lèvres...euh...naturelle, dirons-nous, de Gaara. Qui ne s'y attendait pas beaucoup (pas du tout, en fait).

Et comme quand il se passe un truc comme ça dans une réunion de famille, il y eut des sifflements pervers (surtout de Kankuro, qui adorait ces moments comme ça).

Gaara dût se contenir pour rester calme et pour ne pas frapper la grognasse qui lui servait d'alibi pour ne pas se marier samedi.

-Si tu savais à quel _point _je suis _heureuse _d'être _ici _avec _toi_!

-Mais oui, mais oui...

DING-DONG!

-Tiens, c'est pas le copain d'Hinata?demanda Temari en se dirigeant vers la porte (Hinata sur les talons, parce qu'elle est vachement curieuse (et que le fait de voir SON Gaara avec Matsuri lui était insupportable)).

Temari mit la main sur la poignée, tourna (ou baissa, c'est comme vous voulez) cette dernière et ouvrir la porte sur...

sur...

Sur...

SUR...!

...

..

.(franchement, j'en sais rien)

..

...

Sasuke Uchiha.

...

..

.

..

...

Eh oui. L'Uchiha en personne.

Hinata et Temari ouvrirent de grandes bouches.

-Salut, Hinata. Salut, fille que je ne connais pas (hey! Ça rime!).

-Euh...bonsoir...

-S...s...s...s...s...s...s...s...s...s...s..s..s.s.s..s.s.s.s.s..s.s.s.s..s.s (est-ce que la panique se ressent, là?)...

-Tu passes de bonnes vacances?

-O..o...o...o...o...o...o..o..o..o.o...o.o...o...o...o...o...oui...

-Chouette. Je peux entrer?

-B...bien sûr...

Cette fois, c'était la blonde qui s'était mise à bégayer.

-Merci.

-T'en prie...

Le rouquin apparut comme par magie à la porte de la salle à manger, sa « nana » au bras.

-Content que tu ais pût venir.

-Je serais partit de chez moi de toute façon.

-Ah.

Un silence pesant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que La Vieille surgisse de la porte du salon, légèrement rose (La Vieille, pas la porte).

-C'est qui?aboya-t-elle à l'intention du noiraud-bleu-foncé (il a les mêmes cheveux qu'Hinata, en somme!).

-Je m'app...

-C'est le fiancé d'Hinata.

La Vieille ignora superbement son petit-fils roux.

-Ton nom.

-Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke (et là, un hélicoptère vient le chercher pour une mission dangereuse dans un pays pas civilisé...).

-Et tu es (cette conversation tourne un peu en rond (heureusement que c'est pas carré, wouarf!))...?

Bref regard en direction de Gaara.

-Je suis le petit ami d'Hinata.

PIN PIN PIN!

DEPUIS QUAND!

-Ah bon? Que penses-tu de sa situation actuelle?

Selon moi, il devrait y avoir des questions plus importantes que celle-là dans l'ordre de (euh...problème, peux pas faire des guillemets...) « (ah ben si) je fais connaissance avec le père adoptif du bébé de mon petit-fils ».

Sasuke répondit avec automatisme, comme si il récitait un texte.

-Je trouve cela merveilleux! J'ai toujours voulu être père (ce qui est à moitié vrai, il aime bien les enfants mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties) (sourire Colgate).

La Vieille écrasa ses sourcils sur ses paupières et fit une tronche trop bizarre.

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous? Entrez!

-Merci, m'dame.

Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, le noiraud passa un bras autour de la taille de la noiraude (qui s'y attendait tellement pas qu'elle devint rouge pivoine limite violet (parce qu'elle avait oublier de respirer)).

Elle essaya de crier un truc comme « HIII! LACHE-MOI! A L'AIDE! », mais elle fut coupée dans son élan (c'est une bestiole affreuse, soit dit en passant) par le regard glacial que lui lançait le rouquin (c'est quand même fort qu'il la pousse au silence alors qu'un type qu'elle connaissait à peine était devenu en l'espace de cinq minutes (et par la faute de Gaara) son mec, fiancé en plus, et qui voulait devenir le papa de son bébé). Elle aurait voulu répliquer, mais le souffle lui manqua (parce qu'elle avait oublié de respirer, CQFD (c'est dingue le nombre de bonshommes qu'ont trouve là-dedans (en fait non, pas tant que ça))).

Sasuke regarda La Vieille retourner au salon (pour aller picoler comme une ivrogne) et soupira, tandis que le rouquin s'approchait de lui.

-C'est gentil d'être venu.

-Tu rigoles? Chez moi, c'est l'enfer! Mon frère a dit qu'il allait élever des chèvres dans la montagne si quelqu'un l'empêchait de se suicider...

-C'est plus sympa qu'ici.

-Tu veux parier?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas ( en même temps, Matsuri lui avait tiré furieusement le bras pour l'amener sur la terrasse parce que « il neige et c'est trooop romantique (yeux pleins d'étoiles) »).

Hinata envoya brusquement son coude dans les côtes de Sasuke, qui ne réagit pas.

Ou presque.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce-que-toi-foutre-ici?

-Bah en gros, Gaara m'a envoyé un message qui disait plus ou moins: « ramène tes petites fesses d'Apollon chez moi et je te laisses toucher à Hinata » (traduction: « je te file dix billets si tu veux bien te faire passer pour le fiancé d'Hinata qui veut s'occuper du bébé etc. Tu marches? »).

Hinata allait entrer dans une fureur noire telle que Attila lui-même serait aller pleurer sa mère quand un autre détail accapara son esprit tourmenter de jeune fille en fleur.

-Pourquoi t'as accepté?

C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi?

Sasuke prit une délicate couleur rose saumon et se gratta la joue avec la main gauche (la droite est toujours autour de la taille d'Hinata).

FLASH-BACK (L'attaque des Souvenirs (hommage pourri à Star Wars))!

Sasuke Uchiha était beau (il le savait). Sasuke Uchiha était parfait (il le savait aussi). Sasuke Uchiha avait des chevilles énormes (il refusait de regarder la vérité en face, mais les autres gens (les normaux comme vous et moi) le voyait bien).

Bref, Sasuke Uchiha, c'était THE mec que toutes les filles voulaient présenter à leurs parents (même en temps que livreur de pizzas, l'important c'est de crâner (et l'Uchiha le savait aussi)).

Seulement, son cœur était prit.

Bref, pour reconstituer l'histoire, le bellâtre est tout seul dans les douches du vestiaires des garçons après un entrainement intensif (il est seul tout court).

Il sortit de la douche, un (petit) linge (tout à fait ridicule) enroulé autour de ses hanches musclées.

Comment se muscle-t-on les hanches?

Vaut mieux pas le savoir.

Bref, l'Uchiha sortait des douches avec sa lingette ridicule (mais qui cachait tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher) et retira aussi ses bigoudis (les pros-Sasuke sont prié de se mettre derrière la ligne blanche et de lancer les cailloux chacun leurs tours).

Nous allons ralentir la scène suivante et mettre une musique d'ambiance, parce qu'elle vaut la peine d'être décrite:

RALENTIT!

L'Uchiha se mit à courir pour Dieu sait qu'elle raison (_Ti-amo)_. Ses cheveux noirs et mouillés flottant autour de son visage comme une sorte de cape capillaire terriblement laide (_un soldo_) et peu esthétique, les gouttes d'eau glissant sensouellement le long de ses pectoraux dessiner avec précision par un chirurgien esthétique (_Ti amo TI! AMOOO!_). Et soudain (pourquoi, on ne sait pas), il agita la tête (toujours au ralentit) de droite à gauche pour fouetter stupidement ses joues avec ses cheveux (_E CHIEDO PER-DONO!)_.

Ses bras se soulevaient avec élégance pour avancer avec classe (_RICORDI CHI SONOOO)_, ses jambes se levaient haut pour avoir une démarche tout à fait ridicule (_TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO!)_. Son sourire Colgate venait de refaire surface (_**TI-AMOO! TI AMO TI, AAAMO! TI AMO TI!**_), ses yeux noirs et vide de toute expression venait de s'allumer d'une lueur de désir sexuel sauvage pour...

...son propre reflet dans le miroir.

VITESSE NORMAL!

-Salut, toi...murmura-t-il (avec une voix de prédateur sexuel) à lui-même en s'embrassant du regard (dans le miroir).

Puis, il s'embrassa pour de bon, laissant des traces de bave répugnante sur le miroir.

-Tu sais que t'es beau, toi?demanda-t-il à lui-même tout en continuant son cirque de fou (et en se caressant le torse (pour voir si les poils qu'il n'avait pas s'étaient mis à pousser depuis qu'il avait commencer son traitement à l'engrais pour plantes (c'est sûr, un homme poilu comme un paillasson, c'est terriblement sexy))).

L'Uchiha se fit une bise avec les mains, qu'il s'envoya avec un « pfiou » d'amoureux transi et légèrement efféminé, avant d'ouvrir son casier.

Il y avait des tas de photos contre la porte. Certaines avec ses potes (seuls souvenirs de soirées formidable qu'il oubliait souvent), d'autres avec des fansgirls (qu'il avait signé pour lui-même), certaines de leurs précédentes victoires au tournoi inter-lycée de football.

Mais parmi toutes ses photos, il n'y en avait qu'une qu'il aimait vraiment. La seule qu'il avait entouré de petits cœurs parfaitement immatures et autres fioritures naze. La seule qu'il ne laissait le droit à personne de la regarder.

La photo avait été prise à Halloween. Il était dessus (évidemment, un égocentrique comme lui n'aurait pas prit une photo sur laquelle il n'apparait pas), avec son costume sexy (le pagne, vous vous souvenez?), et avec _elle_.

C'était comme Cendrillon. Il savait qu'elle existait, mais où vivait-elle (non, c'est faux, il le sait, mais il joue les abrutis fini)?

Bref, la photo abritait Hanabi, aussi (avec un V avec les doigts), avec son costume de princesse gore.

Il caressa du bout des doigts l'image de la petite fille et ses yeux se remplir de larmes de désespoir (pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était loin de lui! Vous avez aucun sens de la poésie tragique!).

-Tu me manques...

_**TI! AMO! TI AMO TI!...**_

Clic.

Dans un geste théâtrale, le noiraud se retourna sur...

Gaara, son portable à la main.

-Fais pas attention à moi. Je fais partit du décor.

-Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-J'ai oublié mon parapluie (FAUX! Le rouquin n'utilise jamais de parapluie (en fait, il avait oublié une chaussette, mais il avait trop de fierté pour l'avouer)). Et je suis tomber sur un truc qui vaut son pesant de cacahuètes.

Sasuke referma son casier et s'adossa dessus (c'est dingue, comme réflex. Les gens comprennent pas que c'est trop tard).

-Ça sert à rien, j'ai des films et des photos.

-Tu...je ne faisais rien.

-Te rouler une pelle sur un miroir, c'est rien? Et fantasmer sur une gosse de douze ans?

-Treize! Et t'en sais rien!

-Ton rougissement indique plus que ce que tu veux faire croire.

-...b...b...b...b...b...

L'Uchiha sauvage (imaginez des bruits d'animaux sauvages (Ououou-HA-HA! (c'est un singe, bande de sans-imagination)) déteste qu'on le surprenne dans quelques positions que ce soit, surtout nu comme son cousin le ver en train de roucouler sur une image de très très jeune femelle. En cas de (surprise? Ou surprisation? (surprise, surprisation est souligné en rouge)), il attaque sa source de stresse et lui donne un coup de poing.

Que le Gaara sauvage évite et qui lui envoie son genou fort bien musclé dans la serviette.

L'Uchiha sauvage, désormais privé de descendance, reste à terre en faisant des « oh...maman...mon Dieu...maman... », pendant que Gaara posait triomphalement son pied sur le dos du noiraud.

-Je crois que je vais te prendre en photo dans cette position, aussi.

-...en...flure...

-Je sais. Mais on peut s'arranger aussi, tu sais.

-C...comment...?

-J'efface ces photos si tu décides de m'obéir quand je te le demande.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants (dire oui et être humilié un jour ou l'autre ou dire non et être humilié tout de suite?), avant de lancé un pitoyable:

_-O...K..._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK!

-Disons que je lui dois un service, déclara Sasuke en rougissant un peu.

-Pourquoi?

-Il a tué une de mes amies qui était trop bavarde (c'est quand même un comble de dire ça à Hinata, n'empêche).

-J'ai compris, c'est bon.

Sasuke étant un sacré bon argumenteur, la noiraude s'énerva sur un autre détail plus embêtant.

-Enlève ta main immédiatement!

-Sinon quoi?

-Je...

-C'est ce que je pensais. Allez, viens, ça sera marrant.

L'Uchiha tira sur la taille de la noiraude (contre son gré; elle se sentait bien dans le couloir) et ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans le salon sous des regards choqués qui disaient « Oh mon Dieu! Encore un! (remarquez, c'était surtout les hommes qui les regardaient comme ça. Les filles/femmes étaient plus « Oh! Mais qui est ce sublime Apollon tombé du ciel grâce à une pub d'un certain déodorant avec un nom nul? ») ».

Il y eut aussi des « tssut tssut (le bruit avec la langue, vous savez) » dubitatif (il y avait aussi quelques regards étonnés en direction de Matsuri-le-pot-de-peinture (elle s'est accrochée au rouquin comme une verrue sur la paume de la main avec laquelle on écrit)).

Le rouquin se posa sur son fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre et sa « fiancée du bonheur, papillon, confettis, poneys rose » s'écrasa sur ses genoux en lui faisant des tas de poutous sur les joues (les poutous tout dégueu, vous savez). Gaara ne broncha pas (trop), mais il lui pinça violemment le creux de la hanche (là où il y a tout le gras) et ça lui fit méga-mal.

Sasuke, quant à lui, s'assit gracieusement sur une chaise à côté du canapé (sur lequel Hinata s'était assise) et posa dans un geste pseudo-patenel (mais incroyablement sexy (c'est dingue, ça (il doit avoir une sorte de pouvoir magique))) sa main sur l'estomac de la noiraude (qui vira au violet clair sous l'effet de la pression socio-psychologique qu'exerçait les regards des autres convives).

La Vieille ne quitta personne du regard pendant tout le temps ou une pauv' gosse faisait le tour des convives avec des douceurs (c'est naze comme mot).

Puis...

-Quand est prévu le mariage, _monsieur_?

Oh oh! (voix de speaker), on dirait que La Vieille commence déjà les hostilités! Voyons z'un peu cômment les jeunes vont répliquer à cetteuh attaque!

Hinata vira au blanc chamois.

-Le...euh...

-Le dix-neuf janvier deux milles treize.

Ah bon? Ah! Mais c'est aussi...

-Le jour de l'anniversaire de Gaara?

C'est rat.

-Oui.

-Mais...

-Comme ça, il sera pas là.

C'est vachement intelligent, vu comme ça (le rouquin n'eut aucune réaction, au cas ou vous vous posiez la question (difficile de réagir quand un phoque souffle dans votre oreille, en même temps))!

-Oh! Parce qu'il est jaloux?

-Non, on le déteste, c'est tout, honorable vieille dame.

Hum (Hinata reprit un peu de grenat sur ses joues)...

Sasuke et Hinata étaient bien obligé de voir que leur système ne fonctionnait pas des masses. La plupart des adultes les regardaient avec un air suspicieux et semblaient sur le point de leur dire « nan mais c'est n'imp' quoi, votre histoire de ouf! Prouvez-nous que vous vous aimez vraiment! ».

Enfin, personne ne pouvaient savoir ça, mais c'était probablement passé dans l'esprit narcissique du noiraud que de prouver qu'il aimait une fille qui, jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps, était la gonzesse humiliée dans le couloir par un mot pourri (faites pas semblant, vous vous en souvenez). Alors pour prouver qu'il ne la n'aime super fort contre son cœur, il fit un truc que vous n'allez pas appréciez, chers lecteur.

L'Uchiha se pencha sur la noiraude et embrassa la noiraude en plein sur la bouche (50 points!).

Hinata, choquée (non, sérieux?), mit exactement environ trois secondes pour se rendre compte que l'Uchiha était entré dans son espace vital. Elle voulut lever une main et l'écraser sur la joue du Sasuke, avant de lui coller son pied au cul et de l'envoyer bouler plus loin, mais l'Uchiha appuyait son index dans le creux que les gens normalement constitué ont dans la clavicule (le trou qui fait mal quand on appuie et qui nous empêche de bouger, des fois) et il l'immobilisa ainsi.

Hinata aurait bien voulu hurler, mais elle était pas capable de le faire (non, sans blague).

Toutefois, ce sacrifice fut très utile, La Vieille semblait désormais convaincue.

-Et pour la robe...?

-C'est en 2013, on a le temps!argumenta justement l'Uchiha après avoir fait son truc avec la bouche (dis comme ça, c'est hyper dégueulasse, n'empêche).

La Vieille réfléchit mais ne dit rien (c'est bon signe, ça!).

Inutile de préciser que Monsieur était ému aux larmes de savoir que la vieille belle-mère leurs foutraient bientôt une paix royale.

Les regards se tournèrent soudain et sans aucun signe avant-coureur (et dans une synchronisation particulièrement flippante) vers le rouquin qui hébergeait toujours le faux perroquet (Matsuri).

Gaara eut un air surpris (et authentique, pour une fois).

-Bah quoi?

-Et ça te déranges pas qu'elle se marie?demanda une tante.

-Non.

En fait si.

-Et ton bâtard?

-J'm'en fous.

C'est pas vrai, sale menteur!

-Dans ce cas, tout est réglé!déclara Monsieur avec un sanglot d'émotion étranglé au fond du punching-ball de la gorge (la glotte).

-Comme du papier à musique!enchaîna Kankuro.

-Dans ce cas, tout le monde garde sa chambre et les poules seront bien gardées!continua Temari avec entrain.

-Eh oui, commenta Gaara avec un air de joie.

-Et le bébé aura sa propre chambre!déclara La Vieille avec un sourire édenté.

-Oui! (tout le monde il est content).

-Et je pourrai donc prendre ta chambre, gendre indigne!continua La Vieille en souriant d'émotion sans dents.

-... (vous ne le voyez pas, mais les sourires sont tous figés sur des visages qui étaient y'a deux minutes resplendissant de joie).

Monsieur garda son air surpris comme si on lui avait appris que sa Belle-Mère emménageait vraiment chez lui.

Oh! Mais c'est le cas, en fait!

Monsieur et ses enfants aînés ouvrirent de gros yeux injectés de sang et se fixèrent paniqués les uns les autres.

-Mais...mais...mais...

-C'est l'enfant de Gaara aussi! Et c'est pas parce que cette -(fausse toux) trainée- fille va se marier qu'il n'a pas le droit de le voir! Donc tant que le bébé sera dans nos vies à chacun, je serais ici!

Tout ceux qui étaient au courant de pourquoi on s'organisait des mariages à tords et à travers se mirent à ouvrir de grosses bouches comme celles des poissons en train de nager (ou pas).

-Mais...mais...

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit!

La Vieille se leva, prit sa canne et partit en direction de « sa » chambre avec une bouteille de Schnaps à la main.

Tout le monde réagit de la même manière (dans la famille et ami(s) proche des propriétaires de la baraque): «C'EST OUNE CAUCHEMAR!».

Le frère de Monsieur se mit à exploser de rire (pouf-pouf-pouf) et dut sortir de la pièce pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose de plus triste (comme les petits chats écrasés par des voitures (et qui s'appellent Compote (c'est bon, ça va...))). Divers autres membre de la Famillie se mirent à faire ce bruit insupportable que les adultes snob appellent un rire (mhuf huf huf) et quelques vieux prirent de grandes bouffées d'oxygène pour faire un rire silencieux (on appelle ça un « rire-aspirateur »). D'ailleurs, un détail salaud, ils se mirent à pointer Monsieur du doigt en disant « (rire propre à sa catégorie de personne)! Tu vas te coltiner ta belle-mère pendant dix-huit piges sauf si Dieu nous la reprend avant! ».

Monsieur décida que c'en était trop pour son petit moral qui venait de faire une chute libre depuis le milieu du nombril jusqu'aux chaussettes, alors il se leva et alla dormir un coup sur son canapé dans le deuxième salon (ou petit salon ou comme vous voulez l'appeler).

Les convives continuèrent à glousser de part et d'autre de la pièce et finirent par aller se coucher à leur tour, jusqu'à ce qui reste plus que les adolescents qui vivaient ici avec leurs amis. Enfin, avec...avec les autres, quoi.

-Ha! Vous vivez dans un environnement formidable!déclara Sasuke en fouillant dans ses poches (il était un peu pompette, ça explique pourquoi il est content).

Il sortit un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit des tas de noms et il fit un trait vertical à côté du prénom d'Hinata (première coche, alors que certains prénoms en avait des dizaines). Il s'agissait de la liste des filles du lycée que Sasuke avait embrassé et combien de fois.

Hinata, choquée, se retourna violemment et envoya sans préavis sa main dans le nez de l'Uchiha, qui reçut le tout comme une gifle (ouais, bon, c'est un peu le cas).

Les autres firent un petit sursaut discret.

-M...mais...mais t'es pas bien?

-C'est toi qui...

Elle partit en pleurant se réfugier vers Temari, qui la prit dans ses bras et sur ses genoux (vous pouvez faire un dessin, si c'est trop compliqué pour vous) et la balança doucement de droite à gauche avec des « c'est rien, tu deviens une grande fille, ça va passer ». Ou alors un truc dans ce genre.

L'Uchiha continua de se plaindre en se massant la joue.

-Elle est dingue, cette gonzesse!

-Tu t'y habitueras...commença Kankuro en souriant à sa blague nulle, mais il eut soudain peur du regard affreusement noir de son aînée.

Gaara se releva brusquement (faisant tombé Matsuri qui s'écrasa par terre dans un nuage de fond de teint) et se dirigea tout seul comme un grand vers la chambre commune, où tout le monde finit par le suivre (Hinata reniflait bruyamment et restait accrochée au pull de Temari).

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, on se rendit compte que, comme par magie (Magie, magie (les connaisseurs/sseuses comprendront)), il y avait plus de place pour deux personnes. C'est-à-dire qu'on avait ajouté (enfin quelqu'un, mettons...le dernier serpent, tient) deux matelas double.

Oui. Double.

-Oh...commenta instructivement Gaara.

-Il est hors de question que je dorme avec cette gonzesse!déclara fermement l'Uchiha (qui avait bien peur pour sa tronche, pour le coup (sa propre mère n'avait jamais oser levé la main sur lui de peur de lui abimer sa peau de pêche)).

-Je veux bien dormir avec Hinata!informa Kankuro.

-Je dors seule!déclara Temari avec joie.

-Je veux dormir avec Temari!implora Hinata avec douleur (aïe!).

-Je dors avec Gaara!déclara vous-savez-qui (ce que Voldemort vient foutre là-dedans? Très bonne question).

-Je ne dors pas ici...tenta Gaara, mais la brune lui prit le bras et le fit asseoir de force (c'est-à-dire en le faisant tomber tête la première) sur le matelas le plus près de la porte.

Résumons:

Gaara ne veut pas dormir dans la même pièce que Matsuri. Matsuri a poussé le roux a dormir avec elle. Hinata, elle, ne veut pas dormir avec l'Uchiha, mais avec Temari, qui a décidé qu'elle dormirait seule. Toutefois, Kankuro veut absolument dormir avec Hinata, tandis que Sasuke, lui aussi, refuse de dormir avec la noiraude parce que jugée trop violente.

On peut remplacer les prénoms par des noms d'animaux, si vous voulez.

Bref, il y eut un début de conflit et Temari eut une idée (en fait deux).

La première, c'était que tout le monde se taise.

La deuxième, c'était qu'on mette tout les prénoms dans une boîte et qu'on tire chacun son tour.

Les autres acquiescèrent et écrivirent leurs noms sur des bouts de papier toilette (restriction budgétaire oblige) et les mirent dans une boîte de mouchoirs vide.

Ils se mirent à la queue (leu leu (ah ah à la queue leu leu (tout le monde s'éclate (à la queue leu leu)))) et tirèrent chacun un bout de papier.

Résultat des courses...

Gaara / Matsuri

Hinata / Sasuke

Temari / -

Kankuro / -

En fait, on se fout complètement de l'avis des intéressés (loi de Murphy) et le hasard fait ce qui lui plaît.

Sasuke, en maugréant qu'il voulait pas dormir avec une excitée (euh...ouais enfin...on s'comprend), se rendit compte d'un élément moyennement important (dépend si on apprécie l'Uchiha ou pas).

-Gaara?

-...

-Tu m'avais pas dis que je dormais ici.

-...et?

-Bah...j'ai pas de pyjama.

-M'en fous.

-Et t'as une brosse à dents?s'inquiéta vaguement Kankuro, qui avait toujours eu en horreur l'odeur des dents sale le matin.

-Bah bien sûr (l'Uchiha montre sa brosse à dent rouge et noir). Je me ballade jamais sans. Je lui ai même donné un nom. Elle s'appelle Sharingan (il fallait que je place ce mot, désolée).

Abstenons-nous de commentaires pour le moment.

Tout le monde continua de se préparer pour la nuit sans autre regard pour l'Uchiha, décidément bien remercié de rendre service à un type qu'il n'apprécie pas, de toute façon (Sasuke finit par recevoir un t-shirt avec un Bisounours dessus de la part d'Hinata quand il proposa de dormir tout nu).

Hinata, après avoir enfilé « sa » chemise de nuit orange fluo (un vêtement de grossesse de Karura qui continuait de trainer dans le placard (Monsieur fut ravi de s'en débarrassé, parce que personne n'aimait la couleur donc personne ne l'utilisait jamais)), se dirigea vers une des salle-de-bains inutilisées et se mit à se brosser les dents (ou a joué du banjo, au choix).

Toute seule.

Triste vie.

Ah ben non!

Le rouquin passait par là en ce moment et il l'entendit pleurer.

Bref, on la refait:

Gaara allait se servir un verre d'eau (parce qu'il est chez lui, quand même (et parce qu'il a soif aussi, un peu)). Pour cela, il devait passer devant la salle-de-bain _maudite _(c'est celle qui pue tout le temps parce qu'il y a pas de fenêtre), qui était occupée par la noiraude.

Donc il passait par là quand il entendit des reniflements.

Il s'arrêta, réfléchit et se dit qu'il ne voulait rien savoir.

Il continuait son chemin quand de nouveaux reniflements suivi d'un pitoyable « Bouhh... » reconnaissable entre mille se fit percevoir.

Le rouquin soupira et finit par regarder d'un regard blasé l'intérieur de la salle.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la Hyuuga assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, sa brosse à dents dépassant de sa bouche et du papier toilette sur les genoux!

Nan, en fait, il s'y attendait beaucoup et aurait été surpris d'y découvrir quelqu'un d'autre.

Gaara hésita un moment. Il fallait qu'il se conduise en homme et aille lui demander « oh! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu pleures (mais enfait nan! Elle joue du banjo!)? ». Mais d'un côté, il risquait d'entendre un truc comme « bouhou! Je suis groooosse! » et il passerait toute la nuit assis contre la baignoire à attendre que la noiraude se calme suffisamment pour aller dormir.

D'un autre côté, elle lui en voudrait si il allait pas l'aider.

Le rouquin soupira profondément et passa la porte.

-C'est quoi ton problème?

-...je...je...

Gaara savait qu'il allait le regretter.

-J'ai...embrassé...Sasukeeee!

Nouveau sanglot, nouveau soupir.

-Mais non...

Mauvaise réponse (et réponse stupide, aussi).

Hinata releva brusquement la tête.

-Bien sûr que si! T'étais là, en plus!

Gaara se gratta pensivement la tête. Peut-être qu'il était là, finalement?

-Et...?

-Je me suis promis de ne plus embrassé personne jusqu'à celui qui deviendra mon mari!

-Je vois pas le...

-Sasuke et moi, on se mariera pas!

-Pourquoi?

-Je le déteste!

-Il a des tas de points positif, tu sais.

-...?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ouais, peut-être que non. Mais c'est pas grave. L'important, c'est qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre...non?

Hinata renifla, tira un bout de papier toilette pour se moucher et cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

Gaara, lui, ne savait fichtre pas quoi faire, maintenant.

Devait-il dire une blague?

Devait-il jongler avec des lames en feu?

Ou lui dire que c'était pas _si _grave que ça?

Ou partir en hurlant qu'il deviendrait fou à continuer de penser?

Hum...

Il mit (de manière mi-spontanée, mi-moncoragitouseul ) sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la noiraude, de manière un peu ridicule, cela dit.

-...

-...

-...?

-...?

-...qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-...

-...?

-...je sais pas...

Et la main retomba mollement le long du flanc de son propriétaire.

Hinata le regarda en clignant mollement des yeux (...cligner mollement des yeux? Gniéh?) et pria pour que quelque chose vienne les interrompre.

Ah bah merci bébé!

-Aïe!

-...?

-...

-...?

-...

Après ce dialogue fort en émotion diverses, nous allons expliquer pourquoi la noiraude souffre.

Le bébé s'était mit à bouger violemment et à donner un coup violent dans la vessie de manman.

Gaara, dans un geste instinctif, mit sa main sur le ventre de la noiraude et se sentit ridicule. En plus, il passait vachement pour un pervers.

-P...

-...?

-Je dois faire...enfin...

-...?

-Pipi...?

-Ah.

Le rouquin laissa une nouvelle fois sa main retomber mollement contre son flanc et sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Laissons Hinata et passons la suite de la soirée jusqu'au coucher.

Hinata s'était allongée sur le matelas qu'elle partageait avec l'Uchiha et avait prit toute la couverture pour elle, l'Uchiha devant rester à moitié oilpé et à moitié terre-par aussi (ma foi, c'était d'un commun accord des deux bouts-d'choux) par sécurité.

Matsuri, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Hinata et le Narcissique se mirent à pieuter sans une parole de plus.

_Enfin presque._

Fin du trente-deuxième chapitre.

L'Auteur: OH NON D'UN CHEVAL QUE CE CHAPITRE EST NAZE!

Gaara: ...

Hinata: Bah...c't'un peu ta faute non?

L'Auteur: NON! C'est la faute du sport! Cette connerie d'épaule ne tient pas comme il faut! J'étais tellement vénère de pas pouvoir écrire vite que j'avais décidé de pas mettre de détails, en particulier sur la fin! J'y reviendrai probablement un autre jour :)

Gaara: Comment t'as fais pour te bousiller le bras?

Hinata: C'est vrai ça, comment t'as fait?

L'Auteur (devient rouge et fuis des zyeux les zyeux des deux autres): Je...non, j'ai rien fais (l'Auteur s'en sort brillamment!) :)

Gaara: Et tu penses pas que tes lecteurs ont le droit de savoir pourquoi cette fin de chapitre est nulle?

Hinata: C'est vrai! Pourquoi j'embrasse Sasuke? HEIN?

L'Auteur: Au départ, vous deviez pas, mais j'en avais marre d'effacer mes idées avec ma main pourrie qui me faisait mal (eh oui), alors j'ai décidé de laisser et tans pis, le prochain chapitre sera 100 fois mieux!

Gaara: Ça répond pas à la question, tu sais.

Hinata: Vas-y. Dis-leurs pour qu'ils t'arrachent pas les boyaux.

L'Auteur (abdique (rien que pour vous, vous devriez m'être reconnaissant)): Je...suis allée à la gym...et puis...et puis il y avait..

Gaara et Hinata (et les lecteurs, le tout pendu aux lèvres de L'Auteur): ...?

L'Auteur: Bon...je...je me suis...déboité l'épaule...

Tout les autres (oui, oui, vous compris): Comment?

L'Auteur: J'ai...smashé très fort dans un volant de Badminton...et je l'ai foiré. Et j'ai foiré mon bras, aussi.

(Moment de silence).

Gaara et Hinata (se retournent): PFFFFFFRRRTTT (ils se retiennent de se marrer)!

L'Auteur: Mais c'pas drôle! J'y peut rien!

Bon, voilà, vous savez tout, pourquoi je suis en retard, pourquoi ce chapitre est nul, pourquoi j'ai tué la bonne (mince, non, en fait, non!)...ça vaut bien une petite review de guérissage, non?

Pllleeeaaassse (yeux larmoyant).


	33. Chapter 33

L'Auteur: Bras, fonction 1? OK. Bras, fonction 2? OK.

YEAH! J'AI RETROUVER MON BON VIEUX BRAS! WOUHOU!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hé, mais c'est bientôt (bon, OK, c'est passé) Noël, vous vous rendez compte? Il va y avoir de la neige, et puis des plaques de glaces, et des chutes, et des vieilles à l'hosto...mais pas grave! On va continuer à se marrer en cœur!

P.-S: Mon Dieu tout ce retard...mais désolée, j'ai un peu cassé mon ordi et j'ai perdu la clé USB avec le chapitre (à moitié finit, en plus T.T Je déteste ma vie, vraiment).

Bonne année et joyeux Noël (en retard? Nooon) à tous!

Chapitre 33: Dernière chance?

-Gaara?

-...

-Tu dors?

-Ferme-là...

-Tu dors pas, alors?

Le rouquin donna un coup de pied à sa colocataire de lit, qui fit un petit « aïe, y m'a tapé » avant de tomber mollement du matelas.

-Sasuke! Enlève cette main!chuchota furieusement Hinata.

-Mais j'ai froid!

-Je...je...je m'en fiche! Retire cette main tout de suite!

-OK, OK...

Pidoum pidoum.

-Je parlais de _l'autre _main!

-Ah celle-là?

-Celle qui est...sur mes...fesses...oui!

-Oh pardon, je croyais que c'était ton petit ventre tout dodu de femme enceinte...(imaginer le sourire hypocrite).

-Temari!s'indigna la noiraude.

-Mais vous allez la fermer, oui!

-...pas toutes en même temps...faites la queue...c'est ça...

-Kankuro!

-Zzzzz...

Temari envoya son oreiller sur la tête de son petit frère qui s'éveilla comme une fleur.

-Quoi...?

-Faut qu'on change la disposition!

-P'quoi?

-Les petits s'entendent pas!

C'est vrai que les « petits » avaient commencer à se chuchoter furieusement dessus tellement ils avaient la haine.

-Matsuri, garde ce pieu si tu veux, moi je me casse.

Le rouquin se releva, prit une veste et une paire de godasse qui trainait ici et ouvrit la porte. Porte qu'il referma aussitôt.

-Bah quoi?

-Y'a la vieille timbrée dehors et elle s'est couchée devant la porte, avec trois gamins. Si j'en piétine un, ça fera hurler les autres...

-Bon, alors on va tous se réarranger!

Gaara allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire que non, il ne voulait pas dormir avec la noiraude parce qu'elle est énervante (mauvaise période de grossesse), surtout la nuit, et que de toute façon, ils avaient bien assez dormi ensemble jusqu'à dans dix ans quand sa propre sœur le trahi.

-Tu dors avec Hinata.

-Pourquoi?

(Parce que vous êtes trop migniooooooon!)

-Parce qu'elle s'énerve pas trop avec toi.

Hinata voulut se plaindre, mais bon, ça aurait servi à quoi?

-L'Uchiha, tu dors dans mon lit...

-Je veux bien (sourire pervers).

-...tu dors finalement dans le lit de Kankuro. Toi, tu dors dans mon lit, continua Temari en désignant son cadet. Et toi, finalement, continua Temari en s'adressant à Matsuri, tu dors sur ce matelas.

-Et toi?demanda Matsuri.

-Je dors pas ici, je vais chez mon copain.

-Mais...

-Désolée, je reviens demain.

Et sans une seconde de perdue de plus, Temari ouvrit sa fenêtre, passa ses jambes de l'autre côté et se laissa tomber avec la discrétion d'un chat obèse sur la pelouse. Sa silhouette s'enfuit dans la nuit (PA DAM!).

Gaara, toujours debout avec sa veste et ses chaussures, regardait pensivement la fenêtre.

Il pouvait s'en aller, mais partir signifiait laissé la mère de son enfant seule aux mains de deux pervers. Mais si il partait, il aurait la liberté!

Toutefois, si il restait, la noiraude voudrait sûrement lui parler et lui poser des questions à la con comme elle en a l'habitude...

-Putain...

Il reposa son fatras et se posa dans le lit de la noiraude, tête la première.

Les autres se remirent dans leurs nouveaux lits respectifs. Il n'y eut qu'Hinata pour murmurer:

-Gaara...?

-Si tu veux encore me poser une question à la con du genre « On s'ras de bon parent? », je te préviens, je t'en collerai une.

-...bonne nuit...

-C'est ça.

Le rouquin se dit qu'il avait décidément bien changer, depuis cinq mois. Peut-être la responsabilité de devenir parent, où la volonté de grandir un peu maintenant qu'il avait presque dix-huit ans (ou alors il avait la sensation que si il venait à avoir un accident grave qui le clouerait en fauteuil, il n'y aurait personne pour s'occuper de lui, et il devrait se débrouiller tout seul).

Bref, toujours est-il qu'il posa mollement (blop) sa main sur le ventre « rond et dodu » d'Hinata et s'endormit comme ça.

Hinata rougit, posa sa main à côté de celle du rouquin et s'endormit aussi.

Matsuri ronflait comme un camion, tout comme Kankuro. L'Uchiha, lui, faisait des petits « pitifiou pitifiou pitifiou » totalement ridicule.

Ellipse temporal que nous illustreront avec un TININININI.

Bref.

Le lendemain, assez tôt (disons...dix heures et demi (oui, c'est très tôt quand on est en vacance)), Hinata s'éveilla de son sommeil par un coup de pied particulièrement bien placé du bébé (un(e) futur(e) boxeur/euse!). Par « particulièrement bien placé », entendez en plein sur la vessie.

Hinata eut donc une très forte envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais pour ça elle devrait faire...

LE PARCOUR DE L'AMOUR DU RISQUE!

PIN PIN PIN!

(Voix de speaker) Il fallait pour cela se redresser tout en évitant de faire bouger le pied de Kankuro qui reposait sur ses tibias, tout en évitant d'écraser le rouquin toujours profondément endormi et ensuite enjambé le matelas, puis celui de Matsuri en essayant d'éviter de tomber sur le lit de Sasuke! Ensuite, éviter les gens qui dorment derrière la porte et ensuite seulement, foncé le plus discrètement possible aux toilettes! Et le tout en ALLER-RETOUR!

Retour à la situation initiale.

Hinata se tourna sur le côté pour se trouver face à un quart de l'homme roux qui avait dormi avec elle.

Pourquoi un quart, vous demandez-vous?

Parce que le rouquin avait la tête sous l'oreiller, les bras sur ledit oreiller et le bas du dos et le reste de son corps recouvert par la couverture.

A vrai dire, c'est plutôt marrant, comme position.

Hinata sentit un hurlement de rire grandir de ses poumons et progresser rapidement vers sa bouche. Elle dut s'écraser le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Elle se releva, écarta le pied du grand ours et se mit debout, tanguant un peu à cause du déséquilibre ventre/fesse, mais elle reprit l'équilibre en posant son pied juste juste à côté du bras gauche du rouquin.

(Voix de speaker) On dirait qu'Hinata peut encore y arriver malgré la pression qu'exerce le pied du rejeton sur la vessie!

Hinata sourit et se dit que si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, elle serait drôlement ridicule.

Elle se dit aussi que si quelqu'un de la pièce se réveillait, elle serait drôlement ridicule.

Sa vessie lui fit remarquer que si elle restait trop longtemps, elle se ferait sérieusement frappée par le rouquin.

Elle dégagea l'autre pied et se rétabli sur ses deux jambes.

Le reste fut plus facile jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, pour trouver la folle et les morveux au sol.

Hinata hésita. Faire un périlleux au-dessus de tout ce beau petit monde serait risquer, mais leurs passer au-dessus mettrait sa vessie en péril. Mais rester dans la chambre lui donnait une sacrée envie de faire pipi aussi.

Elle cogitait là-dessus quand elle remarqua que les gens qui dormaient par terre ne respirait pas. Qu'ils ne bougeaient pas non plus.

Oh non! Ils sont MORT!

Ou pas.

Hinata se pencha aussi bas que possible et ramassa un ballon recouvert d'un linge.

Elle savait que Monsieur était vicieux, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement (il a crée des faux-gens pour pas rester tout seul avec la famille, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas compris (ça? Tiré d'une série? Nooon, voyons...)).

Hinata soupira, piétina une des « personnes », et alla aux toilettes en faisant très vite parce que, mine de rien, ça urgeait vachement.

Elle fit sa petite affaire et ressortit de la salle de bain un peu plus tard.

En retournant dans la chambre (ou en refaisant le parcours de L'AMOUR DU RISQUE), Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être réveillée.

Tout le monde dans la pièce était assis dans son lit, l'Uchiha était même au téléphone.

-Oui...Non! Avec des _amis_, mère! Des _amis_! Non, je ne suis pas chez ce type...oui, mais elle est enceinte...pourquoi? Bah quoi, elle a prié et zou! Un bébé pour avril...Oui, mère, c'était de l'hu...quoi?...non! C'est pas moi...c'est un...type de mon équipe de foot...tu le connais pas...mais puisque je te dis que non!...non...puisque je vous dis que je ne les ai jamais vus! Mais chercher dans l'armoire de père, je pense que c'est...C...c...comment diable l'idée d'aller fouiller sous mon matelas s'est-elle manifestée chez vous?...Ah...vous n'y aviez pas pensé...oh...oui, mère, je rentre tout de suite...je vous...

Sasuke regarda son portable pensivement.

-Elle m'a raccrocher au nez...

-BTV.

-Ta gueule.

-Bref, après le petit-dèj, je dois partir.

-Ah.

-Ma mère m'a dit de rentrer pour dîner. Et ma mère, elle est sévère, des fois!

-Ah.

-On s'en cogne.

-De toute façon, vous avez beaucoup trop de problèmes pour moi, alors je serai partis de toute façon.

-...

Sasuke allait continuer son monologue inintéressant quand Temari surgit par la fenêtre.

-Bouh...ça sent le fauve, ici...

-Machin, là...ferme la fenêtre, veux-tu...dit Kankuro en baillant longuement.

-Mais...

L'Uchiha ferma la fenêtre et sortit péniblement un pied de son lit.

-Je vais à la salle de bains...

Le rouquin, qui avait l'air un peu perdu et pas super réveiller, regarda vaguement Hinata d'un œil légèrement vitreux.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là?

-Toilettes...

-Ah...

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur le mur d'en face, sur lequel un poster d'une « rock-star » avait été affiché de traviole pour faire genre « je suis encore jeuuuuune (Temari ne supportait pas les premières ombres de rides qu'elle voyait apparaître sur son visage à peau de bébé) ».

Hinata regagna sa place (sa place à côté de Gaara (oui, oui)) en manquant d'écraser Matsuri, qui était en train de se débattre avec ses draps (sérieux, c'est le problème le plus chiant du monde).

-Aaah...

-Va bien?

-Oui, merci.

-Pas toi.

-...?

Gaara indiqua mollement le ventre de...son...amie?

-Aaah. Lui...

-Ouais...

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plutôt?

-J'ai décidé de pas donner de déterminant, comme ça, truc sera pas influencé.

-Ouais mais maintenant, il peut pas changer de sexe...

-Ouais, mais peut penser que je veux une fille ou un garçon alors que n'en ait pas.

-C'est bizarre de t'entendre parler sans déterminant.

-Je sais.

-On devrait lui trouver un nom de code.

-...?

-Comme ça, pas de déterminant!

-Tu proposes quoi?

-...euh...machin?

-Masculin. Extraterrestre?

-Trop long (et vachement méchant, en plus). Pourquoi pas...Jésus (à prononcer Djézeuss)?

-Mais c'est trop con...en plus, c'est masculin.

-Vous pouvez parlez d'autre chose que de comment vous allez appeler mon neveu?

-Et si c'est une nièce?

-Eh, pourquoi on parlerait pas d'autre chose?demanda Matsuri en baillant. J'ai bien dormi.

-Ça s'est entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Rien, laisse tomber.

Le rouquin s'étira et tira sur un t-shirt qui trainait sous un sac de sport (après vérification, il s'avéra que c'était bien le sien (ce qu'il faisait là, on ne sait pas)), qu'il enfila sans plus de cérémonie.

Hinata se mit sur le dos et inspira à fond en faisant des « ahlàlà...ahlàlà... » tellement elle avait mal au jambes.

-A va?

-Bof...me sent un peu...fatiguée...je crois que je vais rester couchée toute la journée...

-M...mais...déclara Matsuri en bafouillant, mais c'est Noël! On ne dort pas, à Noël!

Hinata soupira et décida de ne pas prêter attention à la brune, qui se rhabillait avec ennui (genre: « oh non...encore une chaussette... »). Hinata se dit que cette journée allait être affreuse, surtout si La Vieille venait lui parler de la fin de la grossesse.

-Au fait, joyeux Noël, lança Sasuke en enlevant son...pyjama, ou ce truc qui lui servait de pyjama.

-Mais ouais, c'est ça...

Pendant ce temps, que fait Temari, me direz vous? Bah elle s'excite comme une folle sur la fenêtre en essayant de la forcée de l'extérieur (ça, c'est le truc idéal pour aller à l'hôpital, ça c'est vrai). Mais personne ne s'en souciait.

Quand tout le monde se fut habillé, Kankuro ouvrit la porte et sortit le premier en continuant de bailler. Le reste de la famille canard le suivit.

Et une fois en bas...miracle! Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine!

-Merci. Oh mon Dieu, merci!

-Pfiou...enfin **un **repas au calme, sans des gosses qui hurlent, des vieilles qui parlent, des oncles qui font des blagues salaces...

-J'ai l'impression que la fin de l'enfer est juste au bout de la journée...

-Ou la fin du paradis. Après tout, La Vieille va rester ici...

-Parlons pas du futur maintenant. Profitons d'un bol de céréales devant une émission débile de la télé.

-Bien dit.

Gaara et Kankuro se servirent chacun un bol et allèrent s'asseoir d'un bord à l'autre du canapé. Hinata, Matsuri et Kankuro, eux, s'assirent pénardement sur des chaises (des vraies chaises (bien que le canapé soit vachement confortable, lui aussi (mais ça ne vaut pas des chaises))).

L'Uchiha mangea un morceau de toast avant de récupéré sa veste.

-Bon, je vous apprécie beaucoup (FAUX), mais il faut que je rentre. Ma mère va finir par s'énerver. Alors salut.

-Salut, Uchiha-san, déclara Matsuri en souriant.

-Salut, Sasuke-kun, salua Hinata avec un sourire plein de cornflakes entre les dents. B...bonne vacance!

-Ouais, ouais, grossis bien...Salut, hein, Gaara...

-...

-...le contraire m'aurait étonné, bonne vacance.

-...

-Entraine-toi bien.

-...?

-Laisse tomber.

L'Uchiha remit ses chaussures et sortit (sans un mot de plus (l'ingrat!)).

Laissant Hinata et Matsuri en tête à tête.

La situation n'est pas du tout exigüe (qui a eu l'idée de créer un mot pareil? (ça sonne bien, comme phrase)).

Matsuri reprit un peu de café.

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais.

-Ah...

-Je me demandais, hier soir, avant de m'endormir, si tu avais des idées de marraines ou de parrains pour le bébé?

-Machin.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien.

-Alors?

Hinata se gratta pensivement la tête.

-Bah...je pensais un peu à ma petite sœur...

-Ouais mais elle va être tante, pas marraine!

-Bah...j'ai trois copines aussi, elles vont peut-être se sauter dessus et s'égorger pour avoir cette place...

-Je peux me proposer, moi aussi?

-Bah...je...

-Je peux faire une liste des prétendantes, si ça peut t'arranger!

-...euh...Matsuri...je...je t'apprécies, vraiment...mais je ne sais pas...tu...enfin...

-Oh...

Matsuri semblait déçue.

Alors Hinata se sentait mal (pauvre Hinata...ça doit pas être facile d'être super sensible).

-Mais...euh...enfin...on peut...trouver autre chose...

Matsuri fit un énoooooooorme sourire et allait répondre un truc (« ouh merchi, té trooop choupi! ») quand son portable sonna (c'était... « Can you feel the love tonight » de notre Dieu à tous, Elton John (sérieux, qui n'a pas chanté ça cinq ou six fois sous la douche? (MINIMUM!))).

Elle décrocha au début du refrain (tous en cœur: « and CAAAAN you feel the LOOOOVE tonIiIight? ») avec toujours son sourire stupide aux lèvres.

Pendant que la chanson jouait, Hinata venait de penser à un truc horrible.

Mais quel Disney passerait-elle au bébé en premier (sérieux, qui n'a pas fais sa liste? C'est presque aussi primordial que la liste au Père Noël!))?

-Allô, maman? Ouais, c'est moi, bien sûr (nan mais geeenre). Oui? A toi aussi (gros smile). Avec Gaara...oui (énorme smile). Mais non, il est gentil...oui, très! Et...du saumon? Oh chic, j'ai hâte! Aller l'acheter...mais je suis...oh...d'accord, ça me va! J'en profiterai pour acheter le collier que j'avais repéré pour toi...quel secret?

Hinata se dit qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage pour rester avec elle longtemps.

-Ah...OK...Bon...oui, à tout de suite...

Matsuri raccrocha et son sourire s'éteignit.

-Je dois y aller...ciao, Hinata...

-Oh...salut...

Matsuri lui fit une bise (comme le font les filles « in ») et alla faire un gros (poutous dégueu) bisous au rouquin qui fixait avec (un semblant d') intérêt l'écran.

-Ciao...

-Ouais, salut...

-Tu me fais pas de bisous?

-Joyeux Noël.

-Je t'aime.

-...

Non pas que Gaara était troublé par la déclaration (il est pas autant neuneu qu'on pourrait le penser), c'est juste qu'il ne trouvait pas ça très correcte de l'envoyer se faire cuir un œuf chez les grecs (d'ailleurs, pourquoi les grecs? C'est pas leurs spécialité, non?) alors qu'elle leur avait sauvé une sacrée mise.

-Je te rappelle plus tard?

-Pas la peine. Vais sortir ce soir.

-Je pourrai venir (voix pleine de violons sur une note déchirante)?

-Sûrement pas. Pas de ton âge.

-Oh...bonne soirée, alors...

-Ouais, ouais...

Matsuri fit une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne rouge du rouquin (sans dèc (le rouquin eut une folle envie de lui coller une baffe)) avant de sortir après avoir mit ses chaussures.

Voilà, Hinata toute seule avec un misérable verre de jus d'orange et un toast trop grillé recouvert d'un fond de bocal de mélasse.

Mais quelle misère...

Hinata soupira et finit son toast.

-Je vais me doucher, les gars...

-Ouais, moi aussi, déclara Kankuro avec un sourire pervers.

-Toi, tu restes là, annonça Gaara en faisant une tentative de croche-patte à son frère.

-T'as déjà eu ta chance une fois, c'est mon tour!

-Je t'en prie...

-Vas-y!

-Vous êtes de vrais cons tout les deux!

Tiens, Temari est rentrée (par la porte)!

Et elle avait l'air particulièrement énervée.

-Vous êtes trop con! Il fait méga-froid dehors! C'est quoi ce coup foireux que vous m'avez fait!

-On peut te poser la même question, tu crois pas?demanda Kankuro avec des pics acide dans la voix.

Tiens, Temari se mit à rougir.

-Je...c'était pour rendre service, boulets!

-Mais oui...

-Ils sont où, les deux autres?

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux.

-Quoi? Nan, mais pas la brune et l'Apollon, Hinata et Gaara!

Tiens, c'est vrai, ils sont partit!

Pour aller à la salle-de-bains.

Tout les deux.

Sous la douche.

Non, je rigole.

Bref, Hinata était elle sous la douce pendant que le rouquin se lavait les dents.

-Dis...

Devinez qui va poser une question stupide.

-...tu trouves pas la situation...étrange?

-On fête Noël chez moi...oui, c'est très étrange.

-Non, je parlais de...maintenant...

-De...?

-Bah...je suis sous la douche et tu...

-Me brosse les dents. Pourquoi, tu veux que je vienne?

-Non, c'est bon, merci, déclara précipitamment en se noyant à moitié Hinata (est-il utile de préciser qu'elle devint couleur pivoine?).

Le rouquin voulait dire quelque chose de marrant, mais il était pas inspiré.

-Et Machin, il va?

-Faut qu'on arrête avec ça. C'est malsain.

-Je sais. Mais il va?

-Bah...je pense que oui, il frappe comme une tornade...et puis, elle arrête pas d'essayer de me toucher quand je pose la main sur mon ventre...

-Et pourquoi elle « essaie »?

-Des fois j'ai peur, alors je retire ma main.

Le rouquin cracha son dentifrice.

-Tu sais, il va pas te sauter dessus, hein...

-Oui, mais ça me fais peur, je m'y attend pas alors quand il touche, je sursaute et je ne touche plus.

-Tu sais que tu lui fais mal au cœur quand elle sent ta main se retirer?

-J'aime beaucoup cette technique de varié les déterminants.

-...donc la prochaine fois, tu fais quoi?

-...je laisse ma main...

-Bien.

Le rouquin recracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo et se rinça la bouche.

-T'as bientôt fini? Je voudrais bien me doucher, moi aussi...

-Ouais, j'ai fini...tu me passes un linge?

-Ouais, tiens...

Le rouquin tendit un peignoir rose à la noiraude, qui le prit et s'emmitoufla dedans.

-Il est un peu juste au niveau de la taille...

-Désolé (il ne l'était pas)...tu te bouges?

-Ouais, ouais...

La noiraude prit la brosse à dent du rouquin et mit du dentifrice dessus, avant de commencer à se brosser les dents, pendant que le rouquin commençait à se doucher.

-On est presque colocataire, tu sais.

-On _est _colocataire.

-Ouais, mais je veux dire...sans ta famille...juste...toi, moi...

-Et Machin.

-Oui...oh!

-Quoi?

-On va être de bons parents!

-Si tu le dis...

-Ce sera normal! On aura chacun notre appart', des fois, ce sera toi qui aura la garde, des fois moi...

-Pourquoi on aurait pas un appart' les deux ensemble?

Hinata manqua d'avaler sa brosse à dents tellement la question lui avait parut stupide (c'est vrai quoi...réduire les frais en vivant les deux...mais quelle idée saugrenue!).

-Quoi?

-Non, mais calme-toi...c'était une question, pas une agression...

-Non, mais ce que je veux dire...c'est pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Ça réduirai considérablement les frais...mais enfin, si ça t'intéresses pas.

-Écoute...on verra dans quatre mois...

En général, ça veut dire non.

-Non, mais je disais pas pour tout de suite...

-Ah...

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Hinata cracha son dentifrice et se rinça la bouche, pendant que le rouquin coupait l'eau.

-File-moi un linge.

-Tiens...

Un grand linge bleu ciel (ooohhh! C'est trop meugnon!) vint s'enrouler (comme par magie) autour des hanches du rouquin, qui sortit de la douche (c'est biologiquement impossible qu'un homme et une femme prennent exactement le même temps pour se doucher, mais passons).

-Pfou...plus qu'une journée...

-Ta grand-mère va rester avec nous.

-Ah...ouais, c'est vrai...

Un soupir collectif, un!

-Pfff...il faut la faire partir...j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue et ça fait moins d'une semaine...

-Moi aussi...mais...pourquoi ne pas...

Gaara sembla brusquement très très intéressé.

-T'as un plan? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?

-Mais je sais pas si ça marcherait...

-Dis! On a mit un serpent dans un plat de spaghettis, qui est mort cuit à l'étouffé...franchement, on est au fond du trou et on peut pas creuser plus profond...

-Bah...en fait...se serait...dangereux...pour ta grand-mère...

-Accou...accélère!

-Bah...

PIN PIN PIN (OK, c'est méchant, mais vous en saurez plus plus tard).

Le couple d'amis (amis, vouivouivoui), après s'être habillé (chacun de leurs côtés, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties), redescendit à la cuisine, où des milliers d'enfants criaient pour avoir des Frosties avec de la sauce caramel dessus.

Gaara réfléchissait au plan de la noiraude (qui était complètement stupide, dangereux, mais après tout, quand y'a pas le choix, y'a pas le choix) quand son portable sonna.

Avec son entrain légendaire, il décrocha.

-Allô?

-Gaa-kun? C'est moi!

-Sakon?

TATADADA!

-Mec! ON A DEMENAGE!

-Quoi?

-On est passé de la cave au grenier! C'est hyper mieux isolé!

-Ah...j'ai cru...

-Oh putain! On a déjà deux souris et un rat! On va les faire se battre entre eux! Tu veux venir voir le bordel que ça fait, un combat de cette envergure!

-Venir chez toi? Aujourd'hui?

-Ouais, prend Hinata avec toi! On va bien rigoler!

-C'est Noël (boulet).

-Et alors? De toute façon, ce soir, avec m'man, p'pa, Uk' et moi, on va dans le camion et on fout le camp chez mon oncle. P'têtre même que y'aura la copine à Uk'.

-_J'ai pas de copine, connard!_

-**Et cette gonzesse, c'est qui, alors? **Alors, tu viens? Avec Hinata?

-Arf...je sais pas...

Gaara posa sa main sur le combiné du téléphone. Il s'adressa à Hinata.

-Dis, on nous propose de passer l'après-midi dans un grenier à regarder un combat souris/rat, ça te tente?

-Hey! Tu vas pas nous abandonner ici?marmonna Temari dans un sifflement furieux.

Kankuro fit un petit « hum hum » de gonzesse.

-_Te _laisser...

Temari se retourna lentement (comme dans un film d'horreur) et fixa son frère cadet avec un horrible regard de haine mêlé d'étonnement.

-_Quoi_?

-J'ai téléphoné à mon ex...j'ai prétexté que, comme elle voulait qu'on reste ami, j'allais lui apporter son cadeau de Noël. Je vais en profiter pour essayer de me rabibocher avec elle.

-...tu comptes me laisser _seule _avec le reste de _notre__ famille_?

-Bah, désolé, mais c'est toi qui te plaignais que je faisais mal au cœur après qu'elle m'ait planté.

-Oui, mais...

-Demande à une copine.

-Pff...je pensais qu'on passerait Noël en famille...

-Oui, ce soir. Pas cet après-midi.

-De toute façon, rappelle-moi qui a commencé?demanda Gaara distraitement en raccrochant après avoir garantit à son pote vieux avant l'âge qu'il viendrait avec Hinata.

Temari allait dire quelque chose, mais une cousine lui prit le bras parce que « oh mon Dieu! Regarde ce tooooop, il est trôp kyoutiiiiie (smile de kikoo) » et que c'était vachement important (comme tout les sujets abordés par les adolescentes de treize ans (ne pas se vexer, s'il-vous-plaît, cette remarque était à but humoristique)) pour Temari d'aider ses cousines d'amûr.

Tout le beau petit monde passa le reste de la journée dans la salle de jeux qu'ils avaient (et que l'auteur n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser (donc ils ont une salle de jeux avec de vieilles poupées, des Lego, des Playmobil et une télé avec X consoles)) en se battant avec des morveux (ah! Morveux pour « morve »! OK! (clap clap)) tout pas sympa qui n'était pas bien grand.

Bref, quand Monsieur apprit qu'il devait rester seul avec sa famille pour l'après-midi, il se dit qu'il aurait dû noyer ses enfants à la naissance, finalement, quoi qu'en disait sa mère.

Vers quatorze heures, le rouquin et la noiraude mirent des manteaux, des gants et des bonnets et des chaussures de neiges et des écharpes et un chien en peluche en broche accrochée au manteau d'un des deux (choisissez votre victime).

Ils marchèrent un peu, bras dessus bras dessous (OUI, mais c'est parce qu'Hinata avait failli faire une chute en glissant sur la glace et que Gaara avait décidé de pas prendre de risque), jusqu'à arriver dans le quartier d'Oto (qui était à plus ou moins vingt minutes à pieds, donc ça fait une bonne petite balade de santé).

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison toute délabrée qui avait des trous aux carreaux et un trou très grand dans la porte, comme si quelqu'un l'avait défoncée avec le pied et que le pied était resté coincé.

-C'est...

-C'est sympa, hein?

-...très...personnel, comme déco.

-Ouais, bon, le trou, là, il était pas là la semaine dernière, mais ça fait un effet de style...Viens, ils nous attendent surement...

Le rouquin tira sur son bras et sur la noiraude et gravit les marches du petit perron. Il sonna.

Ding-Dong!

Une femme sans âge défini vint ouvrir la porte.

-Ah...c'est toi...et...vous êtes qui, vous?

-C'est une amie.

-B...bonjour...

-Ils sont en haut.

-Dans leurs nouvel appartement?

-Si ça les amusent d'appeler le grenier ainsi...entrez...

-Merci.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la maison et enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux, bonnets, gants, etc (vous avez bien compris (par contre, ils gardèrent la broche, que l'un des deux accrocha sur l'autre)), avant de monter dans les étages par un petit escalier branlant.

-C'est leur mère...une femme très charmante, déclara Gaara (il pensait surement que c'était important de le préciser).

-Ah...

Hinata n'avait probablement pas la même définition de charmante, mais n'oublions pas que le rouquin à des problèmes psychologique, donc qu'il n'a pas les mêmes notions de certains mots comme les gens normaux l'auraient (vous avez compris).

Au bout de l'escalier (interminable, ), il y avait une porte sur laquelle une affiche « les chiens mordent, nous aussi » avait été fraichement accrochée. Gaara ne prit pas la peine de toquer.

A l'intérieur régnait un capharnaüm incroyable. Des vêtements, des mégots de cigarettes, des sous-vêtements, des papiers, des feuilles d'arbres, des croquettes pour chien, des poupées et ce qui ressemblait à un poulet rôti trainaient sur le sol. Des tentures colorées avaient été agrafées aux murs, des coussins avaient été disposé dans une ambiance « nous sommes des gens distingués dans une ambiance orientale » (sans oublier le narguilé posé au milieu des coussins pour le côté « nan mais vous y avez sérieusement cru? »). Sans oublié deux lits double disposés de part et d'autres de la... « pièce »?

Hinata était soufflé. Un tel boxon était-il physiquement possible dans une seule pièce?

Les propriétaires de la chambre se retournèrent (ils étaient en train d'admirer la vue de la fenêtre côté ouest du grenier), ainsi qu'une gonzesse qui était complètement inconnue de la noiraude.

La fille inconnue commença par l'agresser verbalement.

-T'es qui toi, sale conne?

-Gaa-kun! Wouhou!

-Milady! Ça fait _tellement _plaisir de te voir dans notre incroyable maison!

Sakon s'inclina. Ukon aussi.

-Bienvenue à vous deux dans notre incroyable demeure!

-Cesse ton cirque. Tu m'as fais le même coup quand vous avez déménagé au garage.

-Pourquoi vous déménagez d'endroit de la maison à endroit de la maison?demanda innocemment Hinata.

-Ça te regarde, abrutie?expliqua calmement la fille.

-Bah...tu sais, quand on sera des stars, on devra habiter à Los Angeles, Hollywood, New York...

-Oh, vous allez devenir des stars? Des stars de quoi?

-On envisage de devenir de très grandes stars de la moto.

-Ou des ventriloques, on se débrouille super bien!

-Oh...

-Vous êtes deux cons, marmonna la fille.

-Tiens, t'es là, toi?demanda Gaara en allant s'asseoir aux coins des coussins (feignant au passage de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt).

-Toi, la ferme!

-Toujours aussi...

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer!

-...aimable...

-Pfff...sale con!

-Milady, voici l'autre Milady avec une classe folle, celle que l'on ne nomme jamais assez, Yugito!

La dénommée Yugito avait l'air d'une sacrée dingue, avec son regard de folle et son vocabulaire pas très élevé.

Ukon se tourna vers son copain roux.

-Comment tu trouves?

-Pas mal, pas mal...c'est qui qui a placé le poster de cette tarlouse au mur?

-Ma mère, elle est devenue dingue et elle le trouve mignon.

-Pas de chance.

-Ouais, toi t'as pas ce problème, t'as pas de mère.

Hinata parut choquée. C'est une vraie insulte, non?

Gaara, lui, s'en foutait comme de son premier biberon.

-Viens t'asseoir, Nata, viens t'asseoir, déclara Sakon en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé (il a pas du tout l'air d'un pervers (non, du tout)). Le canapé est super confortable, on l'a trouvé à la décharge.

-A la décharge?demanda Hinata en s'asseyant.

-Ouais, on trouve des choses formidable à la décharge! Une fois, on a trouvé un vrai petit chien! Il était dans un sac poubelle, il était tout raplapla, mais il allait bien...il a vécu douze ans et il est mort.

-Oh...

-Ouais, une fois, on a trouvé un four sans vitre, alors on l'a remplacé avec une vitre d'un autre four et hop! Un four gratuit!

-Ils sont où, vos bestiaux, pour le combat?demanda Gaara (pas que cette conversation ne l'intéresse pas, mais c'est un peu tout comme).

-Oh, bah on est en train de les affamé, alors ils sont dans la cage.

-Oh...alors pas de combat?

-Je pense pas...

-Alors pourquoi on est ici?

-Pour voir la maison! Et parce que ta grand-mère est chez toi.

-Ah ouais, merci...

Le rouquin s'allongea plus confortablement et fixa le plafond. Il fut rejoins par Yugito, qui commença à lui faire des reproches sur « pourquoi on se voit jamais, qui c'est cette fille, d'où tu la connais, etc ». Le rouquin ne se préoccupait pas d'elle (à quoi bon, elle l'écouterait pas).

Hinata se sentait très mal-à-l'aise, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était là (c'est le sentiment le plus nul qui soit) et elle avait bien envie de rentrer, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'une fille méchante était dans la même pièce qu'elle (Hinata étant ce qu'elle est, elle aime les choses et les gens gentils ou attentionné, et cette fille ne semblait remplir aucune des deux conditions).

-Bon, on joue à la console?proposa Sakon en sortant trois manettes de Wii et un jeu avec des lapins complètement crétins (un titre de jeux, ça? Noooon).

-Ouais, envoie...

Sakon envoya pour vrai une manette dans la direction du rouquin, qui...se la prit en plein visage.

Bien sûr que non, c'est Gaara. Il l'attrapa au vol avec une classe folle.

Ukon prit la manette qui lui appartenait et s'assit face à une télé écran-plat légèrement fissuré.

Hinata, elle, n'avait déjà pas envie de jouer, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas de manette pour jouer. Elle fut donc condamnée à regarder les autres s'amuser pendant qu'elle était assise sur le canapé toute seule.

Enfaite non.

Yugito s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...pourquoi t'es grosse?

Super entrée en matière, bravo (clapclap).

-...bah...

-...?

-Je suis enceinte...

-...ah bon...? De qui?

-De moi...baragouina le rouquin en agitant sa manette comme un fou furieux pour agiter des bouteilles de Coca.

Yugito eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

-Ah. Bah t'as vraiment été très con sur ce coup-là!

Ukon lâcha sa manette, et se tourna vers Yugito avec un regard horrifié.

-Mais t'es malade! Un pauvre petit bout-d'chou qui te regarde avec de grands yeux! Et qui te fais des petits « areuh, areuh » et qui gazouille quand tu lui appuies sur le ventre!

-Qui chiale au milieu de la nuit, qui vomit partout, qui finit par grandir et qui, à l'adolescence, recommencera à faire des mômes. Super!

-T'es vachement négative...marmonna Ukon.

-Et les petits pyjamas, hein? C'est mignon les pyjamas de bébés!se défendit Sakon.

-Et après? Ça reste chiant.

Gaara en avait plus qu'assez que cette gonzesse qu'il avait retrouvé après cinq ans de perte de vue semi-volontaire et retrouvé grâce à « Féïssebouk » insulte copieusement son morveux avant même que ledit morveux soit né.

-Je t'engage officiellement comme babysitteur si tu te tais pas dans les dix prochaines secondes.

-De quoi tu...

-9.

-Non mais t'es pas...

-8.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, arrête...

-6.

-Ça compte pour deux, ça?

-5.

-Arrête!

-4.

-Je déteste les gosses!

-3.

-Stop!

-2.

-...

-...

-...

-...c'est bien.

Yugito se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé en croisant les bras avec un air ronchon.

Le rouquin se reconcentra sur la télé et admira son merveilleux high level score.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata eut le droit de jouer, mais elle se fit laminer par les garçons, qui sont de sacré brute. Alors Ukon se mit dans son équipe, mais ça n'arrangea pas vraiment leurs affaires. Comme tout le monde s'énervait, ils décidèrent de changer de jeux, firent deux circuits de Mario Kart avant de décider de sortir de la pièce, parce que ça sentait le renfermé et qu'Hinata voulait marcher un peu.

Ils reprirent vestes, manteaux, bonnets, écharpes, etc et sortirent de la maison, dans le petit jardinet blanc de neige.

Et comme quand les éléments XY-H2O (neige ) sont réuni, il y eut...

BATAILLE DE BOULE DE NEIIIIIGGGEEEE!

On fit les équipes (a savoir les filles ensemble contre tout les autres garçons (qui faisaient pas d'équipes entre eux (nan, mais attend, c'est des mecs!))) et on créa des barricades et des munitions.

-Mais non, mais t'as jamais fais ça de ta vie, ou quoi!cria Yugito sur Hinata.

-C'est mon cousin qui le faisait pour moi, il estimait que j'étais pas douée...

-Bah il avait raison! Regarde! Tu prend tes chaussures, tu fais un énorme tas, très haut, environ soixante centimètres. Ensuite, avec tes délicates mains de p'tites bourge gantée, tu meubles pour qu'il soit bien solide. Ensuite, de temps en temps, tu refous un peu de neige et tu solidifies, t'as compris? Et pendant ce temps, tu fais des munitions. C'est pas compliqué!

-Je ne peux pas me baisser! Si je me baisse, j'arriverais pas à remonter!

-Raaa! C'est ça de se faire encloquer par le premier connard venu!

Une première boule de neige vint éclairer le bonnet rouge de la jeune femme, qui devint elle-même rouge de fureur.

-Mais t'es dingue!

-Je t'ai entendu.

Qui a lancé la boule, d'après vous?

Yugito se tourna vers Hinata.

-Tu as tout intérêt de viser les têtes de ces trois cons, sinon, je te fais une savonnée!

-Ça va, ça va...mais je vise pas très bien...

-Tant que t'essaies, je m'en fous.

Vous savez, quand vous faites des batailles de boules de neiges avec des garçons, vous êtes plutôt fière de votre résultat, parce qu'il est joli, vous avez écris votre nom et celui de votre n'amoureux dessus. Et vous regarder celui des mecs, et là...les mecs ont de monstres barricades toutes belles, avec des espaces pour tirer et des renforcements pour se protéger en refaisant des munitions.

Bah là, Sakon, Ukon et Gaara ont exactement ses barricades-là.

-...

-...

-...bon, OK, mais le notre est sympa, non?essaya de se rassurer Yugito (elle n'aime pas perdre (étonnant, non?)).

Hinata acquiesça.

Puis, à quatre heures trente sept minutes et douze secondes, le coup d'envoi fut lancé.

Gaara envoya sa première boule de neige sur le crâne de Ukon, qui reçut aussi une boule de son frère. Ukon renvoya une boule en direction de son frère, qui se prit la boule de neige dans l'œil. Gaara envoya une boule de neige sur Yugito, qui en envoya une sur Sakon. Hinata fit une tentative misérable qui se solda par un vol plané à une bonne soixantaine de centimètres de la barricade la plus proche, autrement dit celle de Sakon.

Mais les filles reçurent chacune une boule de neige, l'une dans la poitrine et l'autre sur les bras levés devant son visage par protection.

Enfin bref, c'est _l'anarchie_!

Alors qu'elle s'amusait super bien avec la neige, Hinata vit soudain une boule de neige arrivé en direction de son pauvre ventre (elle s'était levé pour lancer un peu mieux) quand une autre boule de neige vint buter sur la première, ce qui fit exploser les deux en une gerbe de flocons.

Gaara ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais intérieurement, il était carrément trop content (WE ARE THE CHAMPION! WE-ARE-THE-CHAMMMPION!). N'importe qui serait content, à sa place!

Tout le monde s'amusait drôlement bien, jusqu'au moment où le téléphone du rouquin sonna.

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour écouter (c'est vilain, bouh, les méchants).

-Ouais...

-On va bouffer et aller à l'église juste après, donc dépêcher (ou « daille », ça se dit aussi), déclara Monsieur à l'autre bout du fil.

-On s'amuse.

Gaara avait sortit la même réplique quand il avait frapper un camarade en primaire. Ce jour-là, Monsieur avait été drôlement heureux car il pensait que Gaara s'était fait un vrai ami.

-Oh...je vous laisse encore dix minutes, ensuite, vous rentrez, d'accord?

-T'es vachement sympa...t'as bu?

-Noooon...

Siiii...

-...je me sens un peu heureux à l'idée qu'il ne reste plus que ta grand-mère pour nous pourrir la vie...le reste va s'en aller. C'est le dernier jour du reste de notre Enfer...

Gaara, qui n'écoutait plus son père cité des passages de poèmes pseudos-gothique, n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il ne voulait aussi pas pensé au taux de foirage complet du « plan » d'Hinata.

-Ouais, OK, à tout'.

-Amusez-vous b...

Gaara raccrocha.

-Faudra qu'on y aille...

-Déjà?

Hinata envoya une boule de neige en plein dans l'oeil de Ukon.

-Aïeuh!

-D...déso...

-TU L'AS BIEN MERITE, SALE PLOUC! MWOUAHAHAHA!

-MONSTRE!

Hinata se sentit mi-triste, mi-soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait quitter cet endroit où on se comporte comme des enfants (comme au Pays imaginaire (qui n'a jamais voulu y aller? Qu'il se dénonce!)), sachant qu'elle-même n'en était plus un depuis cinq mois. En fait, elle se sentait assez mal d'être ici, avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup.

-Hinata, on se casse.

-D'accord...

-Salut, les gars.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent, firent des sanglots et essayèrent de se jeter au cou du rouquin, qui leur fit un croche-pied et une délicate bousculade dans le dos, projetant les deux frères tête la première dans la neige.

Le rouquin se tourna vers la noiraude.

-Tu viens?

-J'arrive...

Alors qu'Hinata se mettait en marche, Yugito lui murmura un petit:

-On s'est bien amusé, non?

Hinata sourit un peu.

-Tu me fais un peu peur, mais oui, on s'est bien amusé (ajoutez un smile sympa).

Yugito eut un sourire heureux et se retourna pour essuyer une larme de joie (faut dire que sa dernière amie l'avait laissé tombée pour une souris grise (c'est ses parents qui lui avaient fait l'ultimatum (quelle cruauté! Pauvre souris...))).

Gaara prit la noiraude par le bras (encore et toujours) et commençait à s'en aller quand les jumeaux se relevèrent.

-Adieu, Milady!

-Adieu, My Hina'!

-Euh...sa...salut...

-Viens, on se casse...

Hinata fit un coucou avec la main (kouwkouw! (vous ne vous posez plus de questions, depuis le temps, non?)) et suivit le rouquin sans réchigner.

Ils passèrent un (très long) moment dans le silence complet (ça leur plaisait bien comme ça) avant que Gaara se dise que, nom d'un p'tit bonhomme en bois, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose de marrant/intelligent/hypocrite (rayez la mention inutile), alors il ouvrit sa bouche.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

(Il lui faut quand même un moment pour se préparer psychologiquement un peu avant).

Il ouvrit la bouche:

-...verdict?

-...c'était pas mal...enfin, j'aime bien la neige...

-Ah...

-Ouais...

-...

-...

-...tu faisais du ski?

-...du snow(board)...

Bah oui, pourquoi? C'est réservé aux zhommes?

-Vraiment?

Le rouquin trouvait cela fort intéressant.

-Oui, mais j'ai arrêté il y a quatre ans.

-Pourquoi?

-Me suis cassé la jambe et j'ai pas repris...

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire (tellement petit que personne ne le remarqua).

-T'es une casse-cou, alors?

Hinata lui jeta un regard l'air de dire « nan, mais tu sais à qui tu parles? ».

-Ouais, j'oubliais que tu flippais pour un rien...

-C'est pas vrai!

-UN CROCODILE!

-OU ÇA?

Le rouquin eut un sourire méchant (visible, parce qu'il était méchant (le sourire et le rouquin)).

Hinata devint couleur « feu de signalisation (la couleur où on a pas le droit de passer) » tellement violemment qu'elle brillait presque.

-Oh...ç...ça...ça va, hein...tu m'as surprise!

-Oh, pauvre petit chou...marmonna le rouquin (dans sa tête).

Hinata ne répondit pas, de un parce qu'elle avait faillit tomber, et de deux parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine (et toc! (mais elle n'en pensait pas moins!)).

Le rouquin devait s'être fissuré une côte à force de se marrer silencieusement durant tout le trajet du retour (vous marrez pas, ça arrive), parce qu'il avait vachement mal aux côté (BA DUM TSSS).

Lorsque le rouquin ouvrit la porte de sa maison, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde étaient super bien habillé, avec des noeuds pap' (le pape porte-t-il des noeuds pap'? Bonne question...), des chaussures qui brillent, des robes super correct pour l'église, etc.

-Pfff...bienvenue chez les fous...

-Mais non...

-Pfff...

Monsieur vint à leur rencontre. Il avait pas l'air très frais.

-Ah...vous êtes là...si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué...

-Temari était là...

-Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée...

-Oh...

-Bon, allez vous douchez (encore une fois) et ensuite, habillez-vous...

Gaara aurait bien voulu dire que « oh, c'est vrai! On est tout nu! », mais sa grand-mère s'était approchée pour lui parler et il avait décidé de la snobé.

-Vient...

Il tira Hinata dans les étages et chacun alla prendre sa douche dans une salle-de-bain différente.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils étaient tout propre et tout bien habillé. Hinata avait enfilé un pull/robe avec un legging et des collants (mettez-les dans l'ordre que vous voulez) avec des chaussures plates, tandis que le rouquin avait un sous-pull noir et un t-shirt brun très foncé sur lequel une phrase en rouge sang avait été imprimée (la phrase, c'était « I can see you... » avec un petit bonhomme en sang dessous (il avait aussi un pantalon, si ça vous fais plaisir)).

Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, où tout le monde s'était assis, ou presque, et s'installèrent à leurs tours.

Kankuro était rentré et semblait déjà tout propre comme un sou neuf et se faisait copieusement grondé par sa gentille grande sœur en âge qu'il aime très fort.

-Tu te rends compte de la souffrance psychologique que ça a été que de rester seule avec père et la famille!

-Ouais, ouais...

-Et d'à quel point les enfants de notre famille -sauf le futur bébé, lui il aura pas de tares génétique trop grave- sont des emmerdeurs finit?

-Ouais, ouais...

-Ça s'est bien passé?demanda Gaara avec l'air de « ta vie ne m'intéresse pas » sur le visage.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'ours brun.

-Impec'!

-OK.

-Tu veux des...

-Non, merci.

-...amuses-bouches...?

-Ah...non, file-les à l'autre, là, elle a la dalle...

-Tiens, Hinata.

Kankuro passa un bol rempli de petit bâtonnet super bon avec les grains de sel dessus (c'est ce que les gens font que de bouffer et après, ils ont plus faim). Hinata en prit une bonne poignée qu'elle posa dans son assiette. Elle commençait à grignoter quand on apporta l'entrée (du pâté de chevreuil avec des cornichons et des tomates).

Le plat principal était une fondue chinoise (bavebavebave).

Le dessert était une mousse au chocolat ultra légère et super bonne, aussi.

Le repas en lui-même se passa bien, si on exclut le regard de haine qui fut lancé au frère de Monsieur lorsqu'il lança une blague sur les blondes, oubliant probablement qu'il y avait beaucoup de blondes, dans la famille. Ah, et un vieux s'était étouffé avec une feuille de salade. Sinon, tout c'était bien passé.

Jusqu'à qu'il fut l'heure d'aller à l'église.

Les enfants auraient bien aimé rester assis encore un peu, mais les adultes trouvaient important d'aller se faire bien voir à cette période de l'année, alors tout le monde en manteaux/gants/bonnets/etc et hop!

Non, c'est pas vrai.

Enfin, une partie des invités et des autochtones le firent, mais La Vieille alla dans sa chambre chercher un manteau rouge et des gants en cuir.

Tandis qu'Hinata était allé murmurer quelque chose dans les oreilles du rouquin.

Kankuro et Temari avait assisté à la scène du murmure depuis l'entrée, donc ils n'avaient pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Tu crois qu'elle le drague?demanda brusquement Temari à son petit frère brun.

Ce dernier tourna la tête en direction des deux adolescents et réfléchit.

-Boarf...je sais pas trop...probablement qu'elle lui dit des trucs...

-Des trucs...?

-Des trucs cochon?

Temari voulut donner une baffe à son frère.

-On parle d'Hinata, là! Pas de ton ex ou sex-friend ou je ne sais comment tu l'appelles.

-Je ne l'appelle plus.

Temari voulut donner une baffe à son frère (encore une fois).

-Espèce de salop!

-C'est elle qui veut plus que je l'appelle! Ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle!

-Je croyais qu'elle était en couple?

-Si.

-...?

-Mais je sais comment lui faire faire ce que je veux (ajouté un regard de détraqué sexuel).

-T'es un porc.

-Il suffit de la regarder dans les yeux, et d'y dire « tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis que c'était la dernière fois? Eh bien...je trouve que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça... » et VLA! Sans que je sache pourquoi, elle me saute dessus et on finit au plumard!

-...si tu sais comment la faire craquer, alors c'est aussi ta faute, non?

-Moins! Moi, je faisais que dire ce que je ressentais...

-Et c'était vrai?

-...

Hum...

-Heu...non...

-Alors t'es aussi coupable.

-Ouais, bon, d'accord...Hey! Où ils sont parti?

Temari se retourna sur l'entrée et remarqua que les deux adolescents-futurs-parents s'en étaient allé vers un monde meilleur sans Vieille qui cherche à les emmerdé.

Le monde meilleur étant le canapé.

Temari et Kankuro regardèrent le couple avec curiosité Faut dire que la noiraude était en face du rouquin et lui murmurait des choses à voix basses, pendant que le rouquin fermait les yeux.

-Il prend son pied?

-T'es con.

La tête du rouquin se redressa (avant, elle était sur sa poitrine) brusquement, et il croisa ses jambes.

-Tu crois qu'ils jouent à un jeu? Ils auraient pu nous inviter!

-Je pense pas que ce soit un jeu. Pas maintenant.

Le rouquin se pencha sur la noiraude, murmura un petit truc, puis se redressa et alla dans la chambre de La Vieille avec une démarche qui n'était pas celle de Gaara.

-Tu crois que...

-Non...

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Mais quelle bande d'abruti!

Pendant que Temari et Kankuro allait se jeter sur la noiraude, le rouquin entrait dans la pièce de sa grand-mère.

-Salut, vieille bonne femme, lança-t-il avec une voix aiguë.

L'auteur a cru comprendre que vous l'aimiez bien. Alors la revoilà!

La Vieille se tourna rapidement sur son petit-fils qui fermait la porte derrière lui.

-Toi...?

-Pas vraiment...

La Vieille fronça les sourcils.

-Shu...

-Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom.

Et voici...

Shukaku!

(le public: WOUHOUHOUHOU!)

La Vieille fixa son/sa petit(e)-fil(le)s et se retourna en serrant sa canne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je veux te transmettre un message, déclara Shukaku en avançant vers la grand-mère.

-Quel genre de message.

Shukaku fit un sourire flippant.

-C'est un message de Gaara, mais il a pas les couilles de te le dire en face.

-Et c'est toi qui fait le sale boulot?

-Je suis là pour ça. Remarque, ça veut dire qu'il a un peu de respect pour toi.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Menteuse...

Shukaku élargit son sourire.

-Pour cette fois, je vais être très sympa et ne pas te torturé à chaque mensonge.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Shukaku s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de la Vieille.

-Casse-toi d'ici.

-Pardon?

Shukaku commença à se pencher.

-Je te le répète; on peut s'occuper d'un enfant tout seul. Pas besoin de toi. Alors tu prends tes affaires, un taxi et tu rentres chez toi, dans ton hospice ou où tu veux, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne pousses pas Gaara à faire une connerie plus grosse que celle d'être père.

La Vieille regarda son petit-fille dans les yeux et se mit à trembler.

-Tu sais l'enfer que c'est, là-bas?murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Tu sais que tu n'as droit qu'à quelques heures de télévision par jour? Que tes moindres faits et gestes sont contrôlés par des infirmiers armés d'aiguilles?

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais est-ce que tu sais que Gaara n'a jamais rien voulu d'autre que tu le regarde comme un enfant pas responsable de la lâcheté de _ta _fille?

(Entrée des violonistes sur une note dramatique).

-...

-Et que personne ne le considère bien?

-...

-M'enfin, je devrai te remercier. Sans les gens comme toi, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Alors merci. Maintenant, fais tes valises et rentre dans ton hospice.

La Vieille sentit des larmes monté dans ses yeux (comme quoi, même la plus horrible des mégères peut avoir un cœur).

-Je voulais juste que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer...

-Tu pourrais demander avant de t'inviter.

-Je voudrais venir ici...il y a de la place et il y aura un bébé...

-Alors viens, mais que quelques jours par mois après l'accouchement. On veut se débrouillé tout seul.

La Vieille se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

-Je ne veux pas retourner dans cet endroit lugubre!

-Alors prend ton fric et fous le camp.

...

OH!

La Vieille n'y avait jamais pensé!

-Tu...tu veux dire...prendre des vacances?

-Je m'en fous. T'en que tu te casses...

La Vieille sourit (!).

-Tu as raison!

La Vieille essuya ses larmes et s'apprêtait à partir quand Shukaku l'appela.

-Hey.

La Vieille se retourna.

-Si tu compte revenir ici sans prévenir, je serai bien, mais alors là _bien moins gentille_, tu as compris?

La Vieille déglutit avec difficulté. L'autre personnalité de son petit-fils lui avait toujours fait très peur, mais là...

La Vieille acquiesça quand même, trembla encore un peu et ressortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Shukaku regarda la porte se fermer, puis, elle/il s'assit sur le lit.

-Pfff...je deviens trop molle...

Shukaku s'allongea et fixa le plafond.

-Stupide gosse...

Il/elle entendit la porte se réouvrir et, en redressant la tête, remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la petite noiraude.

-Merci, Shukaku...

-Pas de quoi...

Hinata s'approcha, pendant que Shukaku se redressait et lui tendait son bras.

-Ah, et encore une chose. Je serai toujours là, donc fais gaffe à ce que tu fais.

-D'accord.

-Et fais gaffe à ton poids.

-J'essaie.

Shukaku posa son autre main sur le ventre de la noiraude. Il ou elle regarda ce ventre, avant de laisser retomber sa main sur le matelas (brave toutou).

Hinata serra le bras de Gaara, qui revint presque immédiatement à lui.

-Elle s'est barrée?

-Oui...

ALLELUIA, ALLELUIA!

CONFETIS! CHAMPOMY! FUSEES! BISOUS! JOIE, Ô BONHEUR!

Gaara aurait bien exprimé son émotion si il savait comment s'y prendre sans passer pour un être totalement ridicule.

-C'est vrai?demanda-t-il (la voix étranglée par l'émotion (oh...pauvre Gaara...)).

-Oui, répéta Hinata en souriant de son sourire éclatant de fraicheur et de joie de vivre.

-Je crois qu'on te dois tous la fidélité éternelle...

-Un bol de glace en rentrant ne serait pas de refus...

Le rouquin se releva et (rien que parce que c'est vous) il passa (avec beaucoup de « comment qu'on s'y prend? ») ses bras sur les épaules de la noiraude et la pressa contre son cœur (comme c'est trop choupinounounou! (pourquoi autant de nous? Parce que vous et moi, ça donne nous (oui, c'est mignon, je sais))).

Hinata rougit mais se laissa faire. Elle était contente que ce soit Gaara, bien Gaara et personne d'autre que Gaara (comment elle le sait? C'est le miracle de l'a...).

Elle redressa la tête comme lors du bal de Noël et il fit pareil (il ne leva pas la tête, il la baissa (oui, parce que bon, la lever lui aussi, ce serait carrément trop stupide)).

L'idée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds faisait son chemin dans le crâne de la noiraude quand...

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? On s'en va!

-Mais t'es con!

-Quoi? Ils allaient s'embrasser, et après?

Kankuro se reçut une grosse claque derrière la tête (et les lecteurs jetèrent des cailloux sur l'auteur. Ainsi finit une pauvre jeune fille dont le seul but dans la vie avait été de faire de son mieux (la jeune fille était bien mal remerciée) se fit lapider stupidement).

-T'es vraiment trop con.

-Je me demande qui est le plus con des deux, déclara Gaara en lâchant la noiraude (qui ravalait doucement sa déception (comme les lecteurs)).

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit de la pièce, sur les talons de ses frères et soeurs et Hinata sur ses talons à lui.

_Comme une famille canard!_

Fin du trente-troisième chapitre.

L'Auteur (qui fait un vol-plané en finissant sur les genoux, comme les rock-stars): FINIIIIIIIIIIII!

Gaara: Punaise, c'était long...

Hinata: C'était super!

L'Auteur: Ce fut loooooooooooooooonnnnnnng! Nom d'un chien que je déteste les ordis! Je déteste la boxe, aussi! Et les frères!

Gaara: Je te comprend. Les frères, c'est complètement nul.

Hinata: Je n'ai qu'une sœur.

L'Auteur et Gaara: Alors tu peux pas comprendre.

Hinata: ...

L'Auteur: Rahlàlàlàlà! Ce que ce chapitre est loooong! Et pas drôôôle! Et loooonnng! MAIS il s'y passe des trucs pour faire avancer le schmilblig (celui qui a inventer ce mot est un p*tain de génie!) entre les tourtereaux.

Tiens, pourquoi dans tourtereaux, on entend « tourte »? Mystère...

Pfiou! Je comprend votre désarroi. Ce fut une semaine assez triste pour vous. Déjà, pas de nouveaux chapitre (triste), plus de vidéos en ligne (désespoir total) et peut-être la fin du semestre et les notes dans le carnet pour certains? MAIS dans ce beau paysage, nous avons eu l'anniversaire de notre maître à tous GAARA, qui est le pluss géniale de tout les personnage de Naruto réunit! Alors joyeux anniversaire, mon Gaa-chan d'amûr!

Gaara (qui a autant d'émotion qu'une huitre ouverte): ...merci...

Hinata: J...joyeux anniversaire, Gaara...

L'Auteur: UN BISOU, UN BISOU!

Gaara (pas décidé): Crève.

L'Auteur: Et c'était aussi l'anniversaire de notre Hinata national!

Hinata: Je...je suis touchée...vraiment...

Gaara (à contre-coeur): Ouais, joyeux anniversaire...

Hinata: Merci...

L'Auteur: BON! APRES TOUT CE TEMPS! Je mérite bien ouna pitite review, si (ceci est un accent italien pitoyable).

BISOU BISOU ET AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!

BONNE ANNEE ET JOYEUX NOËL CARREMENT TROP EN RETARD! TOUT BON VOEUX, ETC (ma touche caps lock est bloquée, désolée ;) )!


	34. Chapter 34

L'Auteur : JOYEUX NOEL !

Oui, je sais. J'ai tardé comme une folle. Mais pour ma défense...

...

Je n'en ai pas, mais qu'importe !

L'important, c'est l'Amûr universelle qui nous lie via cette fabuleuse invention qu'est Internet ! Que l'Amûr de la littérature amateur est plus fort que tout ! Que nous devrions tous faire publier nos fics pour devenir des best-sellers érotique destiner aux pervers qui n'aiment pas la Grande Littérature ! Que j'ai encore manger ces champignons bizarre de chez mon pépé ! Que les Monsters High ont envahi nos cours de récrés ! Que je fais de sacrées rimes pour rien dire ! Que Monsieur n'a toujours pas de prénoms ! Que nous avons tous eu notre anniversaire cette année ! Que cette fin du monde était une daube médiatique, pour changer ! Et que les Ninjas gouverneront notre monde dans un futur proche !

Bon Chapitre, Mesdames, Messieurs !

Chapitre 34: Le Nanniversairël.

Lorsque tout les enfants et Monsieur prirent place dans la Mercedes en direction de l'église, les enfants commencèrent à raconter avec entrain le plan géniale de la noiraude, qui rougissait tant elle était heureuse d'avoir découvert son côté stratège, qui avait quand même mit seize ans à se manifester.

-M...mais...mais vous êtes dingue! On aurait eu l'air malin si la Vieille s'était fait butter!

-Oh ça va...elle est encore en vie, après tout.

C'est vrai, ça. Mis à part des jambes flageolante, un bras crispé sur sa canne, des tremblements incontrôlable dans toute la partie supérieur du corps et un début d'asthme, elle était en pleine forme!

-Elle va nous retirer de son testament!

Tiens, ça, c'est nouveau.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle (parce que même si la vieille offre un chewing gum à Noël (pour les plus chanceux), l'héritage représentait quand même un beau petit paquet de billet multicolore (et avec le bébé qui arrivait, un peu de billet multicolore ne ferait pas de mal)).

-Oh…

-Ah…

-Euh…

Le silence retomba. Puis, Temari se décida à dire quelque chose.

-Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était une fatalité, je pense. Après tout, on s'aime tous, c'est le principal!

Aucune réaction de la part des autres.

-…enfin, on se supporte, non?

Toujours pas de réactions.

-Ouais, bon, laisser tomber. J'ai rien dis.

-Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça.

Le silence retomba, jusqu'à ce que la voiture atteigne le parking devant l'église.

Tout le monde descendit (ça, c'est de la description!).

La petite famille heureuse retrouva le reste de la famille canard qui descendait de partout (ils nous ont envahis! (remarquez…ça a de bons côtés…)) et tout le monde se mit à la queue leu leu pour saluer le mec qui dirige l'office ou la cérémonie ou peu importe.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Hidan.

-Bonsoir, monsieur...

-Bonsoir...

-Monsieur...

-Hidan...

-Bonsoir, mes enfants, déclara Hidan d'un ton théâtrale en leur serrant la main à l'entrée du lieu de culte (ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de fusiller du regard un peu tout le monde, vu que cette famille vivait dans le pêché depuis toujours (ou presque, soyons sympa)).

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, il y eut un moment de flottement. Parce que tout le monde avait envahit les places de derrières et qu'il restait les bancs de devant (comme d'habitudeeeee, comme disait Claude François). C'est donc dans un soupir collectif que tout le monde progressa vers la troisième rangée de siège en partant de devant (c'est l'antépénultième depuis la fin, si vous préférez).

Tout le monde marcha en crabe pour s'asseoir au milieu du banc, et ils s'assirent dans l'ordre suivant: Monsieur, Temari, Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro.

Ils prirent le livre de chants qui était posé devant eux et, dans un mouvement parfaitement naturel, se mirent à la feuilleter.

-Je me demande qui a écrit ces chansons complètement naze, murmura Temari au bout d'un moment.

-Il a dût se faire plein de fric, lui, au moins.

-Il est sans doute mort, marmonna Monsieur en continuant de lire les paroles _extrêmement profondes et positives _du bouquin qu'il avait dans les mains.

-C'est quand même pas possible de marquer des conneries pareilles!déclara Temari en lisant d'un air atterré les mêmes paroles _extrêmement profondes et positives_.

-Chut!s'exclama quelqu'un derrière eux.

C'est dingue quand même que ce soit ceux qui font « chut » tout le temps qui font le plus de bruit. Les pauvres...

Le troisième rang (ou l'antépénultième, comme vous voulez) se tut pendant un moment, pendant que l'orgue continuait de jouer son air de Noël (oui parce que l'organiste devait jouer pendant l'entrée des gens dans le lieu de culte (un peu comme on passe de la musique pendant les temps de crises pour que les gens ne paniquent pas trop (comme dans _La Guerre des Mondes_, si vous voulez))). Puis, enfin, Hidan remonta solennellement l'allée et vint se poster devant un micro.

-Mesdames et messieurs, mesdemoiselles, je tiens à vous souhaitez la bienvenue en ce jour saint dans ce lieu saint (il était fier de cette phrase). En premier lieu, je tiens à remerciez d'ors et déjà les personnes -qui seront nombreuses, je l'espère!- qui paieront leurs impôts ecclésiastique, afin que nous puissions amélioré la manière de transmettre le message de Dieu.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle et des regards surpris s'échangèrent. Très peu nombreux étaient les gens qui payaient leurs impôts comme il se doit, et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient au courant de l'existence de l'impôt ecclésiastique.

Hidan continua sur sa lancée (probablement en ignorant le malaise général).

-Bien. Noël, ce mot peut avoir plusieurs signification suivant les gens. Pour certains, il s'agit de la fête avec les cadeaux...

Le cerveau de Gaara se mit sur off, et il passa le reste du sermon à regarder la coupe de vin sur la table.

Hinata tint quelques secondes de plus, avant de regarder ses chaussures et de ne plus relevé la tête (elle s'est mise à somnoler).

Au bout d'un moment, Kankuro envoya son livre de chants sur les genoux de son frère, qui sursauta et lui envoya un coup de pied dans les tibias. Ils auraient bien continué à se battre, mais Monsieur leur lança un regard noir et ils arrêtèrent (bouh! Les FAYOTS!).

-...c'est ainsi que le Livre Saint en parle. Bon, pour nous expliquez l'histoire de la nativité, nous allons accueillir vos enfants et petits enfants, qui ont préparé cette saynète (sérieux, pourquoi pas écrire scénète, tout simplement?) pendant des mois rien que pour vous.

Des petits marmots pas âgés de plus de six ans se mirent devant tout le monde et firent des coucous à leurs parents, assis sur les bancs du fond.

Trois d'entre eux tournaient en rond, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille « habillée de lumière » viennent leur dire qu'il fallait la suivre, parce que la fête, bah c'est plus loin, et oubliez pas les cadeaux pour le morveux, parce que bon, il est là pour nous, quoi (grossièrement, dans la saynète d'origine, c'est plus long et mieux expliqué).

Puis, les quatre marmots se dirigèrent vers une maison en carton, avec deux gamins qui faisaient l'âne gris et le bœuf, et deux autres qui faisaient les parents du p'tit Jésus (parce que oui, c'est l'histoire du p'tit Jésus). Le rôle du p'tit Jésus était tenu par un BabyBorn tout sourire qui était allongé dans de la paille. Il y avait aussi quatre enfants qui faisaient les bergers et les moutons.

Pendant ce temps, toute la salle faisait des « oh, c'est trop chou! Ils sont trop meugnon » tout ému.

Sauf quelques rangs, dont l'antépénultième (ou le troisième avant la fin/depuis le début, comme vous voulez).

-Pinaise, c'est super chiant...grogna Kankuro en se grattant le crâne.

-On pourrait s'en aller discrètement, proposa Gaara en fixant de son regard flippant l'un des faux agneaux (qui devaient se balader entre les premiers rangs pour plus de réalisme).

-Hé!marmonna Temari à son frère et à la noiraude. Je vous signale que votre bébé sera là-devant un jour!

-Sûrement pas, répondit Gaara sans quitter le faux-agneau des yeux.

-Oh, mais si!répliqua Kankuro. Même que se sera la nana, là-bas...la mère du p'tit dans la paille...

-Du plastique?

-T'es con.

-Marie.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Oh que non, murmurèrent Hinata et Gaara en même temps.

-Alors ce sera qui?

Les futurs parents regardèrent tout les enfants, les jugeant du regards comme si ces pauvres gosses passaient un casting.

Puis, Gaara tendit son doigt.

-L'étoile, je pense. Elle a l'air sympa, mais un peu fourbe quand même (ce qui correspond exactement à la visions que Gaara a de lui-même).

-Owh...trop chou (petits yeux rempli d'amour de Temari)!

Gaara se tourna vers Hinata.

-T'en penses quoi?

-Ce serait plutôt lui, là.

Elle indiqua le gamin-boeuf, qui avait perdu sa fausse queue et une de ses oreilles (fausse aussi(tout le monde se moquait de lui, d'ailleurs, ce qui n'est pas gentil, parce que le garçon commençait à devenir tout rouge et aurait voulu partir très loin(il devra faire des psychothérapie jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans pour sortir du mal-être dans lequel il avait été plongé ce soir-là, mais personne ne le savait))).

-Mais il est ridicule!

-C'est mon enfant, il sera forcément ridicule. Et puis, tout le monde se moquera de lui, mais le trouvera trop mignon d'être ridicule. En plus, il n'a pratiquement pas de rôle. Il aurait put tout aussi bien être un buisson, ça n'aurait rien changer.

-Tu as déjà jouer le buisson?

-C'était le seul rôle que j'ai joué jusqu'à mon entrée en secondaire.

Un silence gêné prit place jusqu'à la fin de la pièce (il était temps, car le toit de la fausse maison devenait un peu branlant).

Hidan reprit place devant son micro, puis invita tout le monde à chanter.

La famille Sabakuno prit les livres de chants à leurs disposition, cherchèrent le chant demandé et se mirent à enchaîner gaiement les notes proposées (sauf Gaara, qui regardait les vitraux).

-Temari, arrête de chanter!murmura Kankuro à sa grande soeur.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu chantes faux.

Temari lui envoya un coup de livre dans les côtes, mais se tut quand même.

-Père, chantez moins fort. Hinata, tu as une jolie voix.

Hinata rougit et baraguina un petit merci, tandis que Monsieur se taisait complètement, vexé.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Hidan invita ses paroissien à prier. Puis à payer leurs impôts et ceux qui voulaient boire du vin et manger du pain gratuitement pouvaient le faire (les membres de la famille Sabakuno se précipitèrent dessus en pensant "BOUFFE GRATUITE!"), tandis que les autres paroissiens devaient préparé des piecettes à mettre dans les paniers à offrande à la sortie.

Une fois dehors, tout le monde se força a dire à haute voix que oui, les enfants s'étaient bien débrouiller et qu'ils étaient mignon, alors que personne ne le pensait vraiment.

Les membres de la famille Sabakuno (en entier, cette fois) se réunirent devant le lieu de culte et tout le monde se serra la main/se fit la bise/se prit dans les bras/se dit des « grandis pas, tu vas me rattraper » (LOL). Puis, les membres de la famille qui s'aimaient un peu s'offrir des cadeaux et tout le monde reprit la voiture pour quitter le parking (et la famille qui les avaient accueillis tout ce temps, au passage).

La famille Sabakuno se retrouva donc enfin seule!

-Ils sont partit! On fait la fête!

Mais personne ne fit la fête.

-Bon, on va rentrer, grignoter les sandwiches du goûter et ensuite, celui qui le veut pourra ouvrir ses cadeaux.

-Géniale!dirent en chœur Temari et Kankuro.

Gaara, lui, était très content de voir sa famille partir. En plus, le gamin-agneau le regardait méchamment lui aussi (il s'est fait un ami! Ça, c'est une bonne journée!). Mais bon, la noiraude lui gâchait tout son plaisir à ne pas le félicité d'avoir un nouvel ami.

En fait, elle regardait son père à elle, qui discutait avec sa grand-mère à elle. Mais eux ne la remarquait pas (oui, c'est triste, mais on s'en remettra! Pensez à une bonne blague et ça ira de nouveau!).

-Laisse tomber, grogna Gaara.

Bravo! Ça, c'est du conseil utile!

-Je sais, mais je pensais que je l'intéressait un peu encore...

Gaara se dit qu'il devrait répondre quelque chose comme « tu m'intéresses moi, c'est le principal », mais il avait peur que ce soit mal interpréter, alors il ne dit rien.

A la place, il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle pendant quelques instants avant de la tirer par le bras pour l'amener à la voiture.

-C'est pour ton bien, déclara-t-il, les yeux embrumé de compassion.

...

Bien sûr que non, c'est Gaara, tout de même (vous êtes naïfs).

Puis, tout le monde s'installa dans la voiture et repartit vers des sandwiches au jambon et au saumon qui les attendait innocemment dans le frigo.

La maison était en foutoir, mais ils s'en occuperaient demain (ou la femme de ménage qu'ils engageaient pour les fêtes s'en occuperait, on verrait sur place le lendemain matin).

-Qui veut du thé avec ses sandwiches?demanda Temari en sortant une théière.

En voyant les hommes sortirent des bières, elle se dit que tans pis, elle en prendrait une aussi (Hinata prit un grand verre de thé froid à la pêche).

Attention: la scène qui suit peut paraître sexiste, mais en fait pas du tout!

Pendant que les filles sortaient les sandwiches du frigo et quelques chips, les garçons allèrent chercher les cadeaux et les mirent sous le sapin (parce qu'une tradition est et reste une tradition).

Fin de la scène sexiste.

Faisons une aparté sur le sapin; le pauvre arbre était tout rachitique, avec deux guirlandes et trois boules de Noël dessus. Le seul truc un peu sympa qui le rendait drôle, c'était la grosse étoile dorée et affreusement kitsch posée sur la cime qui le faisait baisser légèrement ce que l'on pourrait qualifié sa tête.

Fin de l'aparté.

Après que les sandwiches furent posés sur la table à côté des boissons, tout le monde se mit à manger en se moquant du culte d'il y a quelques minutes.

-Putain, je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, ecclésiastique...

-Quelle chance! Moi je vois à peine ce que c'est, les impôts!

-Hey! Mais c'est que le petit Gaara va commencer à les payer!

Gaara ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

-Punaise, notre petit devient un grand garçon!

-Eh ouais! Les impôts d'abord, les votations ensuite! C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Les enfants?demanda Kankuro en rigolant.

Silence.

-Ah...euh...non, enfin...rôh, et puis je dis plus rien!marmonna le brun en s'enfonçant dans son canapé.

-Ça vaut mieux, tu seras moins ridicule, déclara Gaara en avalant un énième sandwiche (on ne les comptent plus).

Temari éclata d'un rire libérateur (on peut pas rire souvent, avec toute cette famille de dingues aux alentours (et puis, un rire libérateur, d'abord, ça change quoi d'un rire normal?)).

Monsieur s'étira en faisant un grand « MMHH » de contentement et garda les bras derrière le crâne.

-Gaara, distribue les cadeaux du sapin.

Le rouquin eut un air vexé (parce qu'on ne parle pas à Gaara comme on parle à quelqu'un d'autre, non monsieur! (madame (mademoiselle (peu importe)))).

Mais au fond, tout le monde était aussi excité que le jour de la remise du salaire (ou comme le jour de Noël, wouarf!).

Donc Gaara s'agenouilla à côté du sapin et tria tout ses cadeaux d'un côté et mit en tas tout les autres.

-Démerdez-vous. J'suis pas une bonne.

Il se rassit dans son coin et commença à regarder les six paquets sur ses genoux et autour de lui, comme si c'était des disciples (parce qu'il y avait un énormme carton, alors il le mettait pas sur ses genoux).

Après un regard consterné, son frère s'agenouilla lui aussi sur le sol et se mit à distribué les cadeaux.

-Merci beaucoup Gaara. Joyeux Noël.

-(grognement inaudible)

Le rouquin secoua une petite boîte recouverte d'un fin papier de soie de Chine (non, bien sûr, c'est ce papier affreux qui coupe qui est posé dessus). Puis, il déchira sans soin ledit papier et tomba sur une boîte qui renfermait une montre.

-Ouah. Merci.

Il prit le paquet et le jeta plus loin (il avait déjà une super montre digital Pokémon waterproof avec Pikachu et Sacha dessus (qu'il ne mettait jamais à l'école, question de réputation (d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de montres pour l'école depuis le primaire)), pas besoin d'une autre).

Pendant qu'il ouvrait un autre paquet (qui contenait des chaussettes-en-laine-rose-criarde-tricotées-mains (et qui tomberaient _mystérieusement _dans la cheminée allumée quelques minutes plus tard)), Kankuro donna trois paquets à sa sœur (des gros paquets et une enveloppe), six de tailles variées à son paternel, et quatre à Hinata. Lui, il avait deux paquets ENORME à côté de son fauteuils et une enveloppe (aussi).

-Bon, joyeux No...

-KYAAAHH!

Temari exprime sa joie!

-MERCI!cria-t-elle en sautant sur son père (qui découvrait la _formidable _cravate que son premier fils lui avait offert (une cravate bleue avec des canards dessus)).

Un adulte sera toujours plus content de recevoir une enveloppe qu'un vrai paquet cadeau. C'est assez triste, quand on y réfléchit...

En effet, Temari avait reçu un billet d'avion pour aller là où elle voulait aller depuis toujours: la Nouvelle-Zélande (si jamais des gens viennent de là-bas; bonjour!).

-Owh! J'ai tellement hâte d'y aller! Je vous écrirez des tas de carte postales tout les jours! Je prendrai des milliers et des milliers de photos de tout ce que je verrai! Je vous raconterez tout en détail par mail!

-Oh mon Dieu, elle va nous foutre la paix...marmonna Kankuro en prenant garde à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Il ouvrit l'un des gros gros paquets et tomba de son fauteuil de surprise (au sens figuré). Il contenait un kit pour créer ses propres marionnettes de théâtres, et c'était vachement cool.

-OUAIS! Merci à fond, Père!

Monsieur simula un faux-sourire (oui parce que, une cravate...c'est bon quoi, il donnait pas mal de fric à ses enfants tout au long de l'année, il aurait put pousser le cadeau jusqu'aux chaussettes assorties...), et recommença a ouvrir les cadeaux de ses enfants.

Hinata, elle, était assez gênée par les cadeaux qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Déjà parce que la moitié devait contenir une graillote pour le bébé. Ensuite, parce qu'elle se sentait gênée et puis c'est tout.

Elle ouvrit son premier cadeau comme les grandes personnes (comprenez; un scotch après l'autre) et tomba sur un Père Noël qui se dandinait en chantant quand on appuyait sur un bouton.

Dieu qu'il est sympathique, ce petit machin.

-Il est chouette, hein?demanda Kankuro en déballant un nouveau cadeau. Je suis désolé, mais j'avais pas trop d'argent pour les cadeaux ce mois-ci, alors contentez-vous tous de ce que vous avez.

Il faut préciser quand même que Kankuro s'était payé de nouveaux meubles (enfin, des meubles et d'autres bricoles. Et puis, il faut bien changer d'habits quand ils deviennent sale...), alors il lui restait plus beaucoup d'argent .

-Oh...merci beaucoup!remercia Hinata avec un sourire pratiquement content (et pratiquement vrai aussi (ça ne veut rien dire)).

-Je t'en prie!

Kankuro avait l'air sincèrement heureux, tellement heureux qu'Hinata conserva son faux-sourire-super-enjoué pendant encore quelques instants

Pendant que Monsieur ouvrait le cadeau qu'Hinata lui avait offert (une carte pour pouvoir acheter des chansons sur un célèbre site de vente de chansons en ligne (quand on a pas d'idées, on fait ce qu'on peut)), elle prit un autre cadeau, déchira le papier, trouva une boîte qu'elle ouvrit aussi (non, elle la garde fermé et joue avec (comme les chats)) et découvrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de sapins de Noël, qu'elle ne mettrait jamais.

-Oh...merci beaucoup, Tema...

Elle fut royalement coupée par l'accolade sincèrement joyeuse de Temari elle-même, qui avait trouvé une écharpe dans un petit paquet pas très épais et recouvert de papier d'or et de diamant (ça, c'est du papier bling-bling!).

-Merci! Tu avais remarqué que c'est celle que je regardais!

Hinata se rendit compte que deux solutions étaient les réponses à cette remarque:

1)Hinata avait d'instinct trouvé que Temari a-do-rait cette écharpe et l'avait acheté tout en sachant que ça lui ferait plaisir;

2)Temari mentait.

Il faut quand même dire que Hinata et Temari n'était jamais sortie ensemble faire du shopping, du coup, la solution 2 semblait plus logique.

Toutefois, Hinata décida que c'était Noël, et donc elle feignit la réponse 1.

-Oui, et puis elle allait bien avec tes yeux, baragouina-t-elle en faisant son sourire tout mimi.

-Merci! Et les boucles d'oreilles, je les ai trouvées vraiment trop belle!

-Elles le sont vraiment!déclara Hinata en essayant de paraître convaincante.

Pendant ce temps, Gaara avait découvert une paire de gants en satin violet foncé (qui tomberait aussi _mystérieusement _dans la cheminée) et un bon pour un camp d'équitation de trois semaines (il avait abandonné le cheval il y a près de...dix-huit ans (il en a dix-sept (ce cadeau finirait dans l'enveloppe qu'il destinait à une petite cousine méga chiante qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde, mais qui lui foutrait une paix royale pour toute l'année))).

Il prit le gros paquets et se demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Sa famille proche et aimante s'était cotisée pour lui offrir une superbe poupée qui fait tout ce que les bébés font (l'odeur en moins).

Gaara sentit un pincement au cœur quand il songea qu'il aurait pût avoir la nouvelle auto-radio qu'il avait commandé (mine-de-rien, avec subtilité) cette année.

-Il te plaît? La boutique dit que son nom est Chang, mais tu peux le changer, si tu veux.

-Il ne me plaît pas.

-On le savait déjà, merci.

En plus, ils prenaient plaisir à lui offrir des choses nulles. C'était le pire Noël de sa vie entière!

-Vous m'avez offert ce truc en sachant que je le détesterai?

-On se dit qu'un jour, tu seras bien content de l'avoir eu.

Le cœur de Gaara (ou ce qu'il en restait (de cœur métaphorique)) explosa en un millier de petits morceaux, encore plus petit que la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait vraiment briser le cœur par des gens qu'il apprécie (aka la rupture avec Tayuya). Si il avait put pleurer, il l'aurait fait sur le champ.

-Ah. Merci.

Le pauvre...

Gaara se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de craquer et de s'énerver. C'était Noël, mine-de-rien, et il aimait bien l'ambiance (enfin, en général). Il garderait toutes ses émotions pour la prochaine séance avec Baki.

Les morceaux de cœur en train de pleurer, il reporta son attention sur le dernier cadeau, l'ouvrit et...

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?!

Il avait parlé d'un ton un peu plus brusque que prévu, mais le choc le faisait réfléchir bizarrement, et puis de toute façon, il souffrait comme un enfant malade (Je suis malâdeu, complètement malâdeu! Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir (...) mon désespoir je suis malâdeu!).

-C'était chez un antiquaire. Il était tellement plein de poussière que j'ai demandé si il était vraiment à vendre. Eh bien oui.

Hinata (voui voui) lui avait offert une version originale et signée de _Dracula_, de Bran Stocker.

Bon, il l'avait en version actuelle, mais en version originale, c'est carrément trois fois mieux!

Il aurait bien aimé l'embrasser (sur la joue) pour y montrer que ça le touchait vraiment, carrément plus qu'une paire de gants, mais ça signifiait le faire devant sa famille et subir des "pas de ça chez moi!" ou des "attendez déjà le premier avant d'en faire un deuxième LOL".

En conclusion, il fit son Gaara, et fit un timide "merci" avant de sortir Chang de son paquet et de l'examiner sous toute les coutures en faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à son nouveau livre.

Hinata, elle, fut déçue par le comportement de Gaara (elle l'aurait bien aimé, le bisou, elle), mais reporta son attention sur le cadeau de Monsieur, qui se révéla contenir un vieux Baby Born (que tout ceux qui chantent la pub MAINTENANT lève la main!) avec son pot et un biberon.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'en prie. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais j'ai déjà assez de galère à trouver un cadeau pour une fille. Une deuxième, ça me perturbe.

-Ce qu'il dit pas, c'est qu'il a voulut t'offrir une boîte de tampons, mais j'ai réussis à l'en dissuader, déclara Kankuro de sous un tas de papier.

Hinata remercia mentalement le brun avant de se tourner vers son dernier cadeau et de l'ouvrir.

Il était de Gaara, cela va sans dire.

Il contenait un petit collier tout fin et brillant de nouveauté. Il avait un petit pendentif en forme de nounours (les bras gros ouvert pour un câlin de Teletubbies) qui avait l'air tout gentil comme tout.

Hinata ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce cadeau plus qu'inattendu. Ce qui fait qu'elle rougit, fit un timide merci et se mit à pleurer en courant s'enfermer dans les toilettes (ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait envie de faire pluie-pluie de toute façon).

Les autres, restés dans le salon, se regardèrent perplexe (sauf Gaara, qui feuilletait avidement son nouveau bouquin et qui ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui embêtait la noiraude, cette fois-ci).

-Gaara?

-...

-Tu ne veux pas aller la voire pour savoir ce qui ne va pas?

-M'en fous.

Ce qui était faux. Il avait juste d'autres préoccupations que les états d'âme de Mademoiselle (et puis, il n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire traiter de tout les noms parce que Mademoiselle était de mauvaise).

-De toute façon, y'a pas de discussion. Tu vas lui demander ce qui va pas.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Tu y vas!

Gaara, s'il avait eu un minimum de volonté, ne se serait pas levé de son siège pour enquiquiner tout le monde. Mais bon, si papa disait qu'il fallait s'occuper de la noiraude, il fallait bien le faire.

Il se leva de son siège et alla cogné à la porte des toilettes (sous les regards narquois des autres membres méchant de sa famille).

-C'est quoi ton problème existentiel, cette fois?demanda-t-il avec des regards au ciel.

Il entendit qu'on tirait la chasse, puis qu'on ouvrait le robinet (parce que sinon, c'est pas super hygiénique (comme dans Tarzan, ça plonge les gens dans la perplexité)), ensuite on ferma le robinet et on ouvrit la porte.

C'était Chuck Norris.

Ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait drôlement.

En fait, c'était Hinata.

-...

-...

-...

-...?

-...?

-...je peux sortir?

-... (Gaara rougit très fort (non, pas très fort, finalement (suffisamment pour qu'on sache qu'il rougissait)))

Il s'écarta, et la noiraude retourna s'asseoir et ravala un nouveau sandwich, laissant Gaara perplexe devant la porte de la salle-de-bains (tout le mode était aussi perplexe que le rouquin, d'ailleurs). Le rouquin retourna s'asseoir finir une bière, et regarda ensuite le feu consumer ses papiers cadeaux (certains cadeaux s'étant _mystérieusement_ glissé dans certains papiers).

Après encore une heure autour des cadeaux (une heure pendant lesquels on insulta gratuitement tout les membres de la famille qu'on aimait pas (de ceux qui étaient partit)), l'un après l'autre, tout le monde alla se coucher.

Au moment ou Hinata allait fermer sa porte, elle vit que le rouquin faisait pareille. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Hinata agita pitoyablement sa main pour un triste "bonne nuit".

Elle ferma sa porte, la rouvrit, traversa le couloir et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du rouquin (qui pour le coup, ne savait pas quoi faire).

-Merci, pour ton collier.

-...de...

La noiraude retraversa le couloir et claqua sa porte, laissant un Gaara rouge foncé sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre (à Gaara).

Il alla se coucher dans la plus grande perplexitude, regardant la signature de Bran Stocker sur son bouquin, et finit par somnoler jusqu'au matin.

Le lendemain, tout le monde (sauf Hinata, qui faisait de temps en temps des génuflexion parce qu'elle avait les jambes lourdes) resta une grande partie de la journée assit sur le canapé en regardant la télé pendant que la femme de ménage sifflait en travaillant. La pauvre avait beaucoup de travail, parce que la maison ressemblait à une porcherie qui aurait servit de squat à des junkies.

Le soir, Hinata alla se coucher et se mit à pleurer en se disant que demain serait le premier anniversaire qu'elle passait loin de sa pitite famille chérie (sa famille de sang).

Elle se moucha en reniflant (haha, c'est stupide) jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, aux alentours de très tôt le matin de son anniversaire.

Elle fut réveillée à dix heures par des bruits de vaisselle qui tremblote, des chuchotements furieux, et une porte qui grince.

Hinata ouvrit péniblement un œil et découvrit la fratrie qui l'hébergeait en train de se disputer un plateau sur lequel était posé un petit déjeuner tout mimi.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

-Euh...

-Bah...

-...

-Q...qu'est-ce que...vous...faites...ici?

Des regards mi-gênés, mi-furieux s'échangèrent.

Puis, Gaara brisa la glace.

-Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle avait le sommeil trop léger pour que ça puisse marcher.

-Ouais, encore une idée à la con d'une blonde.

-Oh ça va, hein. Ça partait d'une bonne intention! Et je ne suis pas blonde!

-...?

Il y eut encore des regards gênés, puis, Kankuro entama la chanson traditionnelle de "Joyeux anniversaire", reprit ensuite par Temari (mais pas par Gaara (mais il le pensait très fort)).

Hinata se mit à pleurer en faisant des "merci, mais y fallait pas" tout gênés.

Temari la serra dans ses bras (Kankuro essaya de faire de même, mais il fut repousser loin d'Hinata par son roux de frère). Gaara tapota maladroitement sa main sur le crâne de la noiraude, avant de piquer un toast et de le manger assit sur une chaise.

-Merci beaucoup!

Hinata était sincèrement heureuse d'une telle attention pour elle!

Pendant qu'Hinata mangeait son p'tit-dèj', Temari lui parla en grande ligne du programme de la journée:

-On va aller acheter des fringues, des meubles, de la déco, des glaces et tout pleins de choses rien que pour _toi_, pas pour le bébé! Et c'est Père qui paye!

Hinata eut l'impression chaleureuse qu'on s'intéressait à elle et pas à son bébé, et ça lui fit vachement de bien, n'empêche (non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le bébé, mais tout le monde la considérait comme la future mère et pas comme la femme qui sommeillait en elle (c'est beau)).

-Merci beaucoup...

-Et on a invité tes copines, comme ça, ça fait une sortie entre filles!

Hinata trouvait que la journée commençait vachement bien.

-Merci, mais il fallait pas...

-Pourquoi, tu les aimes pas?

Temari tourna un regard méchant vers Gaara, parce que c'était sa faute si il avait donné les noms des copines à Hinata et que c'était peut-être pas les copines à Hinata.

-Non, enfin...c'est mes amies, oui...mais il fallait pas se donner tant de mal...

-C'est la moindre des choses.

Ce que personne ne disait, c'est qu'en fait, personne ne savait quoi offrir d'autre comme cadeau.

Tout le monde continua de manger le petit-déjeuner, dans un silence plutôt silencieux, mais silencieusement léger.

Puis, tout le monde sortit de la pièce, certaines pour aller se pomponner avant d'aller faire une sortie, certains pour aller se brosser les dents.

Une fois descendue de son étage, Hinata trouva Monsieur plongé dans son journal, qui releva les yeux après une suite de "hum-hum" de la part de Temari.

-Hmm?

-Quelle belle journée, Père, vous ne trouvez pas?

-...Bof, pas vraiment...

(Regard insistant et indication de tête en direction d'Hinata).

-Hein? Que...

Monsieur réfléchit beaucoup avant de lancé sur un ton hésitant:

-Joyeux anniversaire, Hinata...(?)

-Merci, Monsieur...

Hinata rougit, tandis que dans la tête de Monsieur, un immense "VICTOIRE" faisait des cabrioles en lançant des confettis (il n'avait pas un calendrier intégré dans son cerveau. Se souvenir d'une date d'anniversaire lui était quasi-impossible).

Hinata et Temari allèrent s'asseoir à côté des garçons, qui regardaient le téléachat d'un air blasé.

-Mais fous ta tête dans ce foutu mixer, si il est si puissant que ça, marmonna Gaara.

-Ou fous-y un poulet entier. Ça, ça serait impressionnant, décréta Kankuro.

-Ou y mettre un IPhone. Ça aussi, ce serait marrant, renchérit Gaara.

-Ça a déjà été fait, surtout, informa Temari.

-...est-ce que c'est bon, ces crêpes mexicaines?demanda Hinata.

-Sais pas, répondit Gaara.

-J'aimerais bien en goûter un morceau...songea Hinata.

-On ira bouffer mexicain, si tu veux, proposa Temari.

-Oui, ça m'irait bien, rétorqua Hinata.

-Je déteste la bouffe mexicaine, dit Kankuro.

-Tu adores les tacos, déclara Temari.

-Parce que c'est mexicain, les tacos, peut-être ?demanda Kankuro.

Gros silence.

-Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde sait que c'est éthiopien, mentit Gaara (oui, c'est un mensonge).

-Tu vois ?s'écria Kankuro en regardant sa soeur. Les tacos, c'est pas mexicain.

-Oui, enfin bref.

Le silence revint tendit qu'on montrait comment faire des sauces pour chips avec un mixer Euroshopping.

Puis, on sonna à la porte, mais personne n'alla ouvrir, jusqu'à ce qu'on re-sonne plusieurs fois de suite et que Monsieur aille ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur !

-Bonjour ! On vient pour Hinata !

-Ah...eh bien...entrer...

-HIII !

C'était Temari qui avait crié.

-Hinata, vient, on y va ! Dépêche-toi !

-NATA !

-S...salut... ! Joyeux No...

Ino la serra fort fort dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Nata !cria Sakura très fort dans les oreilles des autres.

-17 ans, ça se fête !renchérit Ino

-Oui, après tout, on est un peu là pour ça, Ino, dit Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel (un grand sourire étalé sur ses lèvres, n'empêche).

-Salut, Gaara!salua poliment Sakura (parce que bon, c'est quand même moyen d'agresser les gens sans saluer les autochtones).

Le rouquin leva une main en l'air et la fit retomber presque aussitôt (c'est un signe qui veut dire « je t'ai entendu, alors fous-moi la paix »).

Kankuro, lui, était déçu que personne ne lui dise bonjour.

Monsieur aussi était déçu. Enfin, il l'aurait été si il n'y avait pas eu une chute dans les Bourses mondiales (ou un truc comme ça) qui prenait toute la page six de son journal.

-Bon, les gars, on y va, décréta Temari en prenant ses clés et en mettant son manteau. Faites pas exploser la maison et cuisinez-vous quelque chose de mangeable. On revient cet après-midi, vers...dix-huit heures, je pense. Ne faites pas trop les fous et ne vous battez pas.

Toutes les femelles sortirent du hall en refermant la porte à clé derrière elles.

Après un moment, Monsieur demanda :

-C'était qui, en fait ?

Gaara haussa les épaules et recommença a espéré qu'un produit Apple se glisse par mégarde dans le merveilleux mixer.

Les filles, elles, s'étaient entassées dans la voiture rose et blanche de Temari et elles passaient du Britney Spears à fond les ballons en se dirigeant vers le centre commercial (elles avaient aussi récupéré une copine de Temari, histoire qu'elle soit pas toute seule de son âge).

-HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME ! WOUHOU !

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout le monde s'amusa bien pendant le chemin.

Puis, après s'être parquées, les filles se séparèrent pour shoppinguer en groupe (il est bien connu que le shopping, c'est comme la chasse: séparé, on attrape plus de gibier (et puis, Temari ne voulait pas passer sa journée avec les copines pour la plupart folle de Hinata (Hinata qui avait d'ailleurs reçu une carte de crédit de Monsieur (sans son consentement d'ailleurs)))) commencèrent à faire les magasins.

-Oh c'est trop mignon, Saku' ! Et ce décolleté met tes seins en valeurs !

-Tu penses pas que ça fait un petit peu trop...profond ?

-Non, si on veut attirer l'attention, il faut être presque nue !

-HII ! T'AS TROP RAISON !

-HII !

De loin, Hinata et Tenten regardèrent ce spectacle navrant.

-Tu devrais essayer ce pull rose foncé, Tenten...il mettrait bien tes yeux en valeurs...

-Tu crois ?

-Je sais pas.

Elles se sourirent et crièrent comme Ino et Sakura (en les parodiant, bien sûr).

-HII !

-HII !

Après être sortie d'un magasin qui vendait différents produits de beauté, où elles achetèrent un peu de tout dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, les filles avaient déjà plein de sachets dans les mains et cherchaient un restaurant mexicain dans le coin, où Temari et sa bestah les attendaient déjà.

Quand elles l'eurent enfin trouvé, elles se posèrent avec soulagement sur les chaises qu'avaient résérevé les deux aînées, en posant leurs achats de part et d'autres d'elles.

-J'ai mal aux pieds...

-Moi aussi...

-Je crois que ces talons de seize centimètres n'étaient finalement pas une bonne idée, marmonna Ino en enlevant ses chaussures pour se masser le pied.

-Tu aurais dû mettre des chaussures plates, comme moi, déclara Hinata en montrant ses chaussures blanches à bout rose pâle, qu'elle s'était achetée deux jours avant de se faire expulser de chez-elle.

-Oui, je me disais la même chose en mettant ces chaussures.

La fatigue empêcha Tenten de faire remarquer que si elle s'était dit la même chose, le mieux aurait été de suivre son instinct (de toute façon, la blonde étant ce qu'elle ait, elle aurait trouvé une excuse foireuse pour expliquer son manque de sens pratique).

Tandis que le groupe commençait à raconter et à décrire toutes les choses _merveilleuses _qu'elles avaient vu dans les magasins, un serveur s'approche et elles commandèrent des nachos avec une sauce au fromage, des quesadillas et du thé froid pour le repas (si tant est que "thé froid" soit le mot mexicain pour "TEQUILLA!" (sauf pour Hinata, évidemment)).

Petite parenthèse à la maison.

Les hommes essayaient vainement de faire fonctionner le four, tout en cherchant le temps de cuisson du Strudel aux pommes sur le carton d'emballage.

Fin de la petite parenthèse maison.

Une fois le repas terminer (et qui était délicieux d'ailleurs), les filles recommencèrent leur shopping effrené, se dirigeant maintenant vers les magasins de déco pour y trouver des choses amusantes ou jolies à mettre dans leurs chambre.

-Hey, Tenten, regarde!cria Ino depuis le fond du magasin.

Elle appuya sur le bouton situé sur une lampe, qui se mit d'elle-même à onduler comme une vahinée.

Tenten éclata de rire et mit la lampe dans le caddie dans lequel elles mettaient les choses qu'elles trouvaient drôle.

-Excellent. Je la mettrai dans le couloir à l'entrée.

-Oh oui, et le rituel pour entrer chez toi, c'est de faire aller la lampe!

-...euh...ouais, on peut faire ça aussi...

Hinata regardait un jeu de pincettes customisée en coccinelles et autres bêbêtes pas-si-amicale-que-ça (tout le monde sait bien sûr que les coccinelles sont des insectes diabolique).

-Elles sont _cute_, Nata, tu devrais les acheter!déclara Sakura en regardant aussi les pincettes.

-Pour les mettre où? J'ai rien à accrocher...

-Pour les avoir, un point c'est tout!

-Et toi, tu prends quoi?

Sakura brandit fièrment un cadre photo décoré de plumes et de gros pompoms roses fuschia, le mot "Ange" écrit en rose plus clair sur le tissus bleu qui faisait le tour du cadre.

Hinata trouvait ce cadre kitsch au possible, mais ce n'est pas elle qui devrait mettre des photos dedans.

Elle se contenta de dire qu'il était ma-gni-fique, et qu'elle espérait qu'il y aurait une photo d'elle dedans (et en son for intérieur, elle se mit à prier pour que Sasuke lui vole cette place).

-Oh...je pensais mettre une photo de Sasuke dedans...

YES!

-Mais je vais prendre un autre pour une photo de nous quatre!

Damned...

-Oh, chouette!déclara Hinata avec un sourire aussi enjoué que possible.

Hinata, elle, prit ses pincettes et ajouta un autre cadre que Sakura trouvait "adorable! Vas-y, en plus, il est soldé (ajouté à un regard perçant, c'était très convaincant)".

Le cadre était blanc et "For éver in my dreams (avec cette orthographe, oui oui)" marqué en perles roses et argents sur tout le tour du cadre.

Sakura persuada ses autres copines d'avoir un cadre elles aussi (Ino avait prit le plus kitsch du monde, en violet avec des dizaines de milliers de brillants partout, tandis que Tenten avait opté pour un cadre recouvert de fourure vert clair (ce qui était moins kitsch que tout le reste réunit)), ainsi, elles étaient soeurs de cadre, ce qui est vachement cool et populaire.

Les filles continuèrent à empiler des choses, ne se doutant pas qu'il faudrait les porter pour rentrer.

Puis, après les magasins de déco, c'est naturellement qu'on va chercher des glaces à la pistache et à la vanille, pour se diriger ensuite vers une librairie, où Ino dégota un livre qui s'appelait "Mon érection et moi", proposant comme couverture un homme de soixante ans qui posait avec une allure sérieuse, et elles passèrent vingt minutes à glousser derrière leur ouvrage avant qu'un vendeur ne vienne leur demander si elles comptaient l'acheter.

Elles furent ensuite chassée poliment du magasin par ce même vendeur lorsque Sakura lui demanda si c'était lui sur la couverture (alors que non).

Puis, elles allèrent au magasin d'animaux, mais ressortirent très vite, car Tenten était allergique aux lapins, et il y en avait tout plein dans le cadre de l'exposition "une journée à la ferme".

Elles se baladèrent, entrant dans le magasin d'audio où elles passèrent une demi-heure à écouter des chansons gratuitement sous le regard méchant des vendeurs (surtout lorsqu'elles ressortirent sans rien acheter et en criant bien fort "c'est trop nul, ici").

Elles passèrent au magasin de chaussures, Ino commençant à pleurnicher que ses pieds lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Aller, Hinata, avance centimètre par centimètre!cria Ino.

Hinata mit la langue entre ses dents et marcha avec des talons haut de dix centimètres (en imprimé léopard) comme elle se souvenait avoir appris lors d'un camp de ski mémorable il y a trois ans.

-Bravo, Nata! Tu fais ça très bien, c'est vachement naturel (et c'est très sincère, en plus)!

Hinata ne répondit pas, trop occupée à veiller à ce que RIEN ne vienne se mettre sur son chemin.

Après ce qui lui sembla un temps beaucoup trop long, elle rejoignit Ino, qui était plus petite qu'elle avec les basket rouge qu'elle venait d'acheter, ne suportant plus ses seize centimètres de souffrance.

-Merci, mais j'ai eu un bon professeur, dit Hinata en souriant à la blonde.

-Ohw...merci, ça me touche beaucoup!

Elles repartirent bras-dessus bras-dessous là où elles avaient abandonner le reste de leurs affaires.

Sakura et Tenten, elles, regardaient les prix pour des pantoufles compensées en moumoute blanche.

-Elles sont beaucoup trop chère!marmonna Tenten pour ne pas se faire entendre d'une vendeuse à l'air maussade.

-Mais pratique!

-Je t'en prie...c'est casse-gueule comme tout!

-On peut attraper des choses en hauteur, comme un bocal à confiture.

-Pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un bocal à confiture?

Sakura garda le silence.

-Tu..._tu as abandonné ton régime_?demanda Tenten avec effarement.

Après tout ce temps passé à les bassiner sur "je suis groooosse, OUIN!", elle abandonnait son foutu régime?!

-J'y peut rien! J'adore la confiture! Et on m'a dit que Sasuke aimait bien les filles avec des formes...

-Mais...tu voulais tellement garder ta ligne -et tu nous a tellement gonflé avec ça...

Sakura la regarda.

-Je me dis que quelques formes en plus ne me feront pas de mal. Et puis, je chopperai peut-être un peu plus de seins, qui sait.

Tenten se dit qu'il fallait encourager le Chewing-gum dans sa démarche. Et puis, à bien la regardé, un peu de poids en plus ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

-Oui, tu as raison. Tu es maigre comme un clou, de toute façon. Te remplumer te rendrai encore plus jolie.

Sakura sourit, puis rougit, puis saisit les pantoufles et mit le carton sous son bras.

Tenten eut alors la désagréable sensation que toute cette histoire était bidon, et que Sakura ne cherchait que son approbation pour justifier l'achat d'une paire de pantoufle compensée en moumoute blanche.

-Nata, tu as trouvé quelque chose?demanda Sakura en se dirigeant vers la noiraude et la blonde.

La noiraude montra des talons de onze centimètres en cuir noir, qu'elle mettrait lorsque le bébé serait né, tandis qu'Ino exihbait ses baskets rouge.

-Elles sont trop-belles!cria Sakura en montrant de son côté ses pantoufles.

-Et toi, Tenten?

Elle montra avec fierté ses Doc Martens noir.

-Elles sont cool!s'exclamèrent Ino et Sakura en même temps. J'en veux aussi!

Elles coururent comme des dingues sur le rayonnage où étaient exposées les chaussures, la blonde se saisissant de Doc rose, et Chewing-gum de beige clair.

Hinata en prit une paire, noire aussi. Elle les mettraient avant l'accouchement, et peut-être même après, qui sait!

-On nous appellera "Le Club des Doc Martens"!déclara Ino avec entrain.

Après avoir payer leurs chaussures, elles sortirent du magasin et reprirent leur chemin vers les autres magasins.

Elles tombèrent (au détour d'une allée sombre et mystérieuse (mais non, à côté d'un kiosque à journaux)) sur un photomaton dans lequel elles s'empilèrent. Elles firent un beau sourire et eurent ainsi la photo qui rempliraient leurs cadre kitsch.

Une fois sortie d'un magasin de sport où Tenten acheta un ballon de basket neuf (celui qui n'était pas neuf avait explosé lorsqu'elle s'était essayée aux dunks), Ino un sac de sport violet clair, Sakura des balles de golfs et Hinata des chaussettes de sport (bien confortable, et la vendeuse avait dit qu'elles réduisaient le risque de varices de soixante pourcents), elles se redirigèrent vers le parking où Temari et sa bestah les attendaient.

-Mon Dieu...mais vous avez braquez tout les magasins, ou quoi?demanda la grande blonde en regardant les dizaines de sacs qu'elles entreposaient dans le coffre de la voiture.

-Non, mais c'est tout comme, souffla Hinata en posant le seul sac que ses copines l'avait autorisée à porter (le sac le plus léger, en plus).

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur (et à moitié noyer sous les sacs qui ne tenaient pas dans le coffre et qu'elles avaient posé sur leurs genoux), Temari remit du Britney Spears et tout le monde repartit en hurlant aux passants qu'elles étaient _Crazy _(oh comme c'est un clin-d'oeil TROP BON).

Elles arrivèrent à Suna, où Temari se parqua devant sa maison.

-Vient, Hinata!

Elle tira la noiraude par le bras (pour l'entrainer vers la maison, mais aussi pour l'extirper de la voiture) et une fois qu'elle fut debout devant la porte, Temari lui cacha les yeux avec les mains (pour qu'elle ne voit rien).

-Mais que...?

-Attends, je te dis!

Elle sentit qu'on ouvrait la porte, puis la Grande Blonde retira ses mains...

Pour dévoiler une énorme banderole sur laquelle était écrit "Joyeux Anniversaire Hinata", un lancer de confettis et de serpentins, et tout ses amis garçons lui faire de grands sourire (sauf Gaara, qui se contenta de continuer de souffler dans ses serpentins avec un certain amusement psychopathe, et Monsieur, qui était posé dans son salon plongé dans un livre sur l'histoire du capitalisme et avait marmonner un vague "joyeux anniversaire" en entendant la porte s'ouvrir).

-Alors? Dix-sept ans, ça fait quel effet?

-Kiba!cria Hinata en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Shino s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie.

-Shino!

-Dis, tu grossis vitesse grand V!remarqua pas judicieusement du tout Kiba.

-...m...merci...

Les filles entrèrent aussi. Temari ordonna à ses frères d'aller chercher tout ce qui trainait dans la voiture et de tout poser dans le hall, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la table de la cuisine, qui avait disparue sous une montagne de gâteaux, de chips et de boissons diverse (Gaara avait même ajouté une petite choucroute, sait-on jamais).

Hinata passa un moment tellement exceptionnel qu'elle ne savait pas quel moment elle avait préféré.

Lorsque les garçons lui avaient fait une hola et improvisé une chanson en son honneur?

Lorsque les filles firent un concours d'insultes face aux mecs (concours remporté par Shino, qui gagna comme trophée un vase que la mère de Monsieur avait offert à son fils pour ce Noël-ci (vase affreux, soi-dit-en-passant))?

Quand Ukon, son frère et Jiroubou arrivèrent par la fenêtre en décrétant que c'était bien sympa, tout se bruit?

Lorsque le reste des garçons de l'équipe de foot arriva pour faire la teuf?

Quand Anna revint de son Noël plus tôt que prévu et qu'elle s'éclipsa avec Monsieur dans leurs chambre (pour faire un Scrabble, c'est évident)?

Ou quand Naruto se pendit au lustre et finit par tomber au sol avec lui?

Monsieur avait d'ailleurs déclaré que c'était pas grave, ça faisait de la poussière à nettoyer en moins.

Faisons un petit plan cadeau qu'Hinata avait reçu:

Sakura: Un ourson en peluche sur lequel était écrit "serre-moi fort fort dans tes bras";

Ino: Une clé USB en forme de Princesse Peach ("Elle te ressemble trop, je trouve!");

Tenten: Une bague qui change de couleur selon l'humeur;

Shino: Un livre de contes;

Kiba: Un appreil photo jetable, ce qui était bien pratique;

Kankuro + Temari: Un Tamgotchi avec une vieille Game Boy;

L'équipe de foot au grand complet: Un monocycle (Hinata se jura de ne jamais monté dessus);

Monsieur: Une robe de chambre et une paire de pantoufle assorite;

Les jumeaux-barjos et Jiroubou: Un service à pique-nique en céramique un peu émeché;

Gaara: Un bon pour aller au cinéma et au bowling avec une boisson gratuite (quand on a pas d'idée, on a pas d'idée (et il lui avait quand même écrit une petite carte)).

Puis, aux alentours de neuf heures et demi, une fois que tout ce qui était mangeable eut disparut, les invités retournèrent chez eux, sauf les habitants de la maison, qui commençaient à nettoyer la cuisine, qui était dans un sale état.

-Punaise, mais d'où viennent ces punaises (BA-DUM-TSS)?demanda Kankuro en les ramassant une par une.

-Sais pas...je crois que c'est ce type avec une coupe au bol noir qui les a fait tomber quand il a essayer de grimper au lustre, lui aussi, informa Temari. Très bonne idée d'avoir amené ce type-là, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant Gaara du regard.

-Pas ma faute. Il est venu tout seul.

-L'important, de toute façon, c'est qu'Hinata se soit bien amusé, non?déclara Kankuro en souriant.

Hinata sourit encore un peu plus. Elle souriait tellement béatement depuis ce matin qu'elle avait l'impression que ses muscles allaient se déchirer.

-Oui, merci beaucoup!

-De rien. Joyeux anniversaire, encore!

Hinata allait répondre que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, quand on sonna à la porte.

Tout le monde se regarda et on élit tous ensemble Gaara pour aller ouvrir.

Le rouquin marcha à pas traînant vers la porte et l'ouvrit en maugréant.

Il se figea (FREEZE!).

-Gaara?demanda Kankuro en s'approchant.

Il regarda qui était à la porte et se figea lui aussi (DOUBLE-FREEZE!).

Temari s'approcha, jeta un coup-d'oeil et se figea à son tour (TRIPLE-...*jet de chaussures*)

Hinata s'approcha de la porte et resta paralysée elle aussi.

La personne qui était à la porte, elle la connaissait.

_C'était son père._

Fin du trente-quatrième chapitre.

L'Auteur: Bon! Euh...voilà...euh...

Gaara: …

Hinata: …

L'Auteur: Voilà quoi, on fait des plans, la lettre F ne marche plus très bien, on trouve plus le temps de faire grand-chose, on picole un peu trop...et puis on oublie de poster un chapitre qui est fini depuis belle lurette...

Gaara (arme un fusil qu'il a trouvé Dieu sait où): …

Hinata: ...ah bravo.

L'Auteur: Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire...je suis confuse...je pensais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, je ne recevais plus de review...un tour sur le site et puis MALHEUR! JE N'AI RIEN POSTER DEPUIS UN AN!

Gaara (pointe son fusil): ...tes excuses à la con, tu te les garde.

Hinata (l'air terriblement sombre): …tu mérites des châtiments corporels affreux.

L'Auteur (qui transpire à grosses gouttes): Euh...oui, sûrement...mais au moins, il est long, ce chapitre, non?

(Pas de réponses des deux autres)

L'Auteur: Euh...VOILA! Toutes mes excuses! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez...pas...trop? Je suis bien vivante! Et je mérite une review pour que vous me disiez votre souffrance, je sais! Faites-vous plaiz', je vous en prie! Et souhaitez un joyeux anniversaire à tous nos copains de Naruto qui ont tous eut leur anniversaire cette année, à cette fic, qui a deux ans, et à vous-même, qui avez aussi eu votre anniversaire cette année (sauf si vous êtes nés entre maintenant et le 31 décembre, mais je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire quand même) et pleins de bonne année pour ces nouveaux voeux (ou le contraire, je ne sais plus).

BISOUS!


End file.
